I so did not expect this (OC insert!)
by lostangel21
Summary: Ai meets Mahiru and gets a little more than she bargained for after he picks up a little black cat he names "Kuro", who turns out to be a vampire. In a series of quick events, she is involved in this crazy mess! Could things get worse? Yes...they can get far, far worse. Especially when Tsubaki finds her "interesting". (Not a character x oc as of now. Maybe in the future. No yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So, here I am with a new story, but this is gonna be a bit different. It's still going to be an "oc-insert" or at least in some ways, but it's for…SERVAMP! There really aren't many Servamp fanfictions. Seriously, there aren't! I looked. So, I'm writing one to add to the small list. Will I do it justice? No idea.

So, this chapter will be info on the OC but not too much, as well as the beginning of the story. Dislikes and such stuff like that will be listed. Naturally, it'll be a girl. And I will try to not make her a "Mary Sue", but there are no promises! I will try my best to keep everyone in character, as I like their personalities as they are. For now, I am going off anime eps I have downloaded, but I will be reading the manga really soon. I have read parts, but I actually bought it just for this story…and also just to own because I love it. Some things in the story might be changed, due to adding in a character, but you all know how that goes. I don't know if I'll get any readers, but…well, I hope I do eventually. I don't really know if this will be a "Kuro x OC" or something like that. For now, it's just a normal story with no real "love connections" or whatever you wanna call them. No "character x oc", for the moment. That might change later on, though. I'm liking the sound of a "Kuro x OC", in a way.

But enough chatter! On to the story!

* * *

Okay…OC info first…

Name: Maeda Airi (Last, first)

Age: 15

Likes: Shopping, cooking, drawing, Gymnastics (dance, in general), helping others, ramen, and nighttime.

Dislikes: People who are rude/punks, staying in one place for too long (though she does get bouts of laziness, like everyone), being home, and really bright lights (sensitive eyes).

Species: Human, 100%

Hair Color: Indigo (her nickname is often "Ai" for this reason)

Eye Color: Light blue

* * *

Story Start!

 _"Today is just like all the other days, really. Well, it's not 100% the same. Today, I start a new school. I'm not even from this area, since I had to move here to live with my grandfather and grandmother. Life at home wasn't…it wasn't good. Mom always hit me, but I never understood why. Outside of home, she was nice. Instead, though…she was very different. I often had bruises on my cheek and upper arm because of her, too. People never interacted with me much. Instead, they just stared like I was an alien. I hope this town is different…"_

"Airi! You're going to be late for school!" Airi's grandfather called from the other side of her door.

She sat, putting her journal in her nightstand beside her bed. "Okay! I'll be right out!"

Airi went to the bathroom. It was smaller than the one at her mother's place, but…this was a small price to pay to be out of that house.

She shook her head. "Stop thinking about that. You're here, not there. Things will be different. You'll see!"

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, paying attention to a bruise on her cheek. Her heart started to sink. It was only gone, luckily, but it was still noticeable. Maybe no one would really look at it. She reached into the drawers below the sink, pulling out a bandage.

"This will do. Just until it's gone." She said to herself aloud.

Fixating the bandage, she looked in the mirror once more, a smile coming to her face. "Things are going to be different. I know it."

She rushed downstairs, her grandparents smiling at her.

"You got everything?" Her grandmother asked.

Airi nodded. "Yeah. I'll just eat some toast now. I'll get something for lunch at school. I have enough money."

"We can give you some extra, if you need it." Her grandfather stated.

Airi shook her head. "I don't need it. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Well, I'm off! I'll see you after school!"

She ran out the door, her grandparents' smiles fading when the door shut. The grandfather looked to his wife.

"Mikoto…I don't understand why she ever hurt Ai. She's not trouble, unlike many kids her age." He said with a sigh.

"She's better, though. Ai will stay here, until her mother gets the help her needs." Grandmother said in return. "Although…I don't really want to see Ai ever go back. I've always loved having her here in the past. She was always so happy, despite how bad things were at home. It's probably why she never wanted to leave."

"I just wish we would have looked into things sooner than we did. Ai was suffering, and for so long, too." The grandfather said. "But…she is here. So, I guess there's no reason to keep feeling guilty."

* * *

Airi stood before her classmates, feeling extremely out of place.

This was not something she had expected. Why she wasn't sure. No one was looking at her, talking amongst themselves, but…still she felt nervous. For now, she kept her eyes on the floor. The teacher stood beside her, having just finished speaking with the official who had brought her to his classroom. She glanced to him, him returning a smile her way. However, she seen something else, too.

Pity.

Could that guy have told the teacher her home life before moving here? Her heart raced. She didn't want that following her!

"Class. Stop talking and pay attention!" The teacher said in a semi-loud voice.

Everyone looked to him, the room going quiet. Only for a moment did Airi look around. Her eyes landed on a boy with amber-colored eyes and light brown hair. He looked at her with some interest, or so it seemed. Airi was never good at reading people. Sometimes she got luckily, though.

Still, Airi broke the stare and looked at the floor, the teacher speaking once more, "We have a new student today! Please, introduce yourself."

Airi nodded. "My name is Airi. Maeda Airi, but you can call me 'Ai'. I look forward to joining your class."

The teacher nodded. "Good enough. Just let me find a seat…ah! Behind Ryusei. Ryusei, raise your hand."

Airi noticed a blonde guy lift his hand, Airi seeing the empty spot behind him. She nodded, walking over and taking the seat as she hooked her bag on the desk. For now, class went on and everyone just seemed to ignore her. But it wasn't in the "bad way". Everyone saw her as a normal student. A new one, yes, but still normal and nothing worth really fussing over. All-in-all, Airi was happy. When the break rolled around, Airi noticed someone sit in Ryusei's chair, the person facing her seat.

"I'm Sakuya, and—" The guy started.

"And he's usually quite a pain," Ryusei said, cutting off Sakuya.

"Hey! I wanted to give a good first-impression!" Sakuya whined. "You ruined it, Ryusei!"

Airi had to smile. Obviously these two were friends. Another was added to the conversation, his name being Koyuki. Unlike Ryusei, Koyuki seemed timid and sweet. Sakuya just seemed to be the jokester in their group.

"Oh! Prep for the festival is happening tomorrow." Koyuki stated.

Airi blinked. "Festival?"

Sakuya took the chance to answer. "Yeah. It's pretty big for here! I can't wait for it! You should come and join us all in the prepping. I'm sure someone could use an extra set of hands."

"I don't know. It's rather sudden. I don't want to be a burden." Airi said, shaking her head. "Maybe next year."

"Well, you should still come. Everyone will be there! Mahiru is making the costumes and even doing the cooking! His stuff is always amazing!" Sakuya said with much enthusiasm. "He should be coming in with another batch of those cookies, I think."

"Batch of cookies?" Arir asked, confused on the matter. "And this…Mahiru is doing all of that?"

"Yeah. He says it's troublesome for people to argue over who will do it…so he took the job." Ryusei stated.

Airi blinked. "Seems like that is troublesome, in my opinion. But, if he's fine with it, then good on him."

"Are you guys talking about me, again?!" A new voice entered.

Airi looked at the doorway. It was the amber-eyed boy from before. He had a basket full of cookies, too. Obviously, this had to be the one named "Mahiru".

"We were just telling Airi a little but about yourself!" Sakuya said with a chuckle. "But, since you're here, how about some of those cookies? Airi would love to try one, I'm sure!"

Airi looked to Sakuya, a little perturbed at him. He was bringing her in something that she didn't want involved in! She bowed to Mahiru apologetically.

"Sorry. I was just curious." She said.

Mahiru blinked, a smile coming to his face. "They mean no harm. It's too troublesome to get upset over something like that anyways! Simple is best! Speaking of which…want to try one? They are my newest batch!"

She took a cookie, biting into it. She smiled as the flavor coated her tongue. "It's good! Very tasty! And it's just a butter cookie! Even simple recipes can be crowd pleasers, eh?"

She had to blink inside herself. She was never this open with people. It was a little unnerving, to be honest. But, somehow, it just seemed natural. Talking with them all was so easy, and Airi found herself really enjoying it! And, when school let out, she even found herself being invited to join them on their walk as the four talked and just enjoyed their time.

"I don't want to intrude," she said with some caution.

"You're walking this way, though…aren't you?" Ryusei asked.

Airi nodded. "My grandparents live that way, yes. Actually, it's down that hill up ahead."

"You're going the same way as Mahiru, then. I doubt he'll mind you tagging along." Koyuki commented with a smile.

Mahiru at that spoke with a nod, "It's better to walk with someone, versus alone. What if something happened to you?!"

"Yeah…I mean, haven't you heard?" Sakuya asked, Airi shaking her head. He continued, "Vampires have been attacking in random parts of town. You wouldn't want to be the next victim, would you?!"

"Stop with the vampire-stuff. We all know that is nothing but a bunch of lies! Don't start scaring people!" Mahiru shouted, looking to Airi. "You'll be fine. He just likes to tell stories."

Airi shook her head. "It's not all lies. Vampires are a little far-fetched, but there have been some strange deaths recently. In fact, people even had their blood drained. I saw it in the paper when my grandfather was reading it yesterday."

The area when everyone split their paths came up, Mahiru waving everyone "good-bye". He looked to Airi and motioned her to come along, of which she did. As they walked, they carried on their own little conversation.

"So, you live with your grandparents?" Mahiru asked.

Airi nodded. "Yeah. I used to live with my mom but…I can no longer see her."

Mahiru's eyes became soft. "I'm sorry. I lost my mother when I was little. A car crash. Since then, I have lived with my uncle. He's often away on business, though. I understand what you're going through."

Airi shook her head. "No…I don't think you do. You see…I'm not allowed to see my mother for other reasons. She's very much alive."

Mahiru bore a confused look. "I'm still confused, but…I doubt you want to go into it any deeper. It sounds like a tough thing to talk about."

Airi stopped, Mahiru looking back at her. She felt herself give in, deciding to tell him her little dark secret. Or, more so, to show him. She pointed to her bandaged cheek, lifting the bandage just a bit so she could reveal the still-discolored skin.

"This is why I'm not allowed to see her." She confessed. "I didn't want anyone to know…so, could you keep this just between us?"

Mahiru's eyes widened as he spotted the bruise. Her mother was abusive? How horrible! No wonder it was something that was tough to talk about. He nodded to her, promising to keep it a secret. He learned that her mother had often hit Airi, for no real reason. The more he heard, the more he felt sorry for her.

"So, you stay with your grandparents, for good?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Right now, yes. But…you see, they don't actually live here. This is more of a vacation spot. I guess you can call it that. I planned to move back with them but…it won't be for at least another 7-8 months. I think their real home is being renovated or something. Until then, I'm here."

"Well, I look forward to those months!" Mahiru said with a big smile.

* * *

As they walked on through town, Airi noticed that Mahiru stopped walking. She blinked, looking back at him. He walked over to a black cat, picking up the dirty feline. Airi came over and examined the cat. It was most-likely a stray. It didn't look hurt or sick. Just dirty.

"Is it okay if we split from here? I'm gonna take him home and clean him up." Mahiru said.

"You often do random stuff like this?" Airi asked. "I don't mind. I love that you're going to give him a home, instead of walking by and doing nothing."

"Well, it'd be a pain to do nothing, only to regret it later. Thinking simply, I'm the man for the job! I live alone, for the most part. It'd be nice to have some company." Mahiru said with a smile.

Airi admired him. Really, she did.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said, petting the little black cat. "He's so cute. Take good care of him."

"I will." Mahiru said with a grin.

"I was talking to the cat to keep you out of trouble." Airi said with a snicker. "I'm sorry…I'm usually not so…well, like that."

"Think nothing of it. It's better when you smile, after all." Mahiru said before taking his leave. "See you!"

* * *

When he got home, he washed the black cat, tying a bell around his little neck afterwards. Holding him up, Mahiru gave a grin of accomplishment. "Perfect! I'll name you…Kuro!"

Little did he know what he was getting into…

* * *

Well, that is the first chapter. It's a little shorter than my chapters usually are, but…I don't mind. I changed the story a bit but it'll get back to normal next chapter. I promise! Tell me your thoughts for this first chapter, although not much happened…

Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the second chapter. Since I changed the order of some stuff, things won't be 100% following the anime or mange for a bit. I should line back up by the middle of the chapter, though. So, no worries!

On to the chapter!

* * *

Ai found herself helping out with the festival preparations, although it was more of Sakuya's doing than her own. Instead of complaining, though, she just went along with it. Maybe this would help, actually. She wanted to try and fit in with the others. Not have them think she was anti-social.

"So, you're helping with costumes?" Koyuki asked.

Ai nodded. "Yeah. I loved making outfits for my dolls when I was little. Even though the scale size is a bit bigger, it's still pretty much the same. Right?"

Koyuki gave a nod, his usual smile present. "Mahiru will like the help, I'm sure."

"That's right. He's doing the costumes, too." Ai said, talking to herself more than Koyuki. "I'm just trying to do stuff to fit in. I guess I'm happy Sakuya volunteered me. Still, I am irritated about it, too."

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Ai decided to walk with everyone. She momentarily pondered on going a different way, letting them all chat about…whatever boys talk about. Well, that was until Sakuya dragged her along. Literally, he dragged her.

"Since you're helping Mahiru with costumes, you going to work at his place?" Ryusei asked, munching on some bread. "Seems like the best option."

Ai blinked. "I guess I could. It's up to Mahiru, not me."

"I think it's a good, simple option! Everything is already there, too!" Mahiru agreed with a brightness to him. "We could start working today, if you'd like."

Ai nodded. "Gramps said he was taking grandma to the market anyways. So, I'd be home alone for who knows how long. I'll just call them and leave a message on his phone."

"Your gramps has a cell phone?" Sakuya asked, appearing to not believe such a thing.

"Yeah, he does. He got one after I moved in. It's just a simple flip phone." Ai replied.

"Cool," Sakuya replied, impressed.

"Well, this is where we split." Mahiru said as the road to his house came up.

Ai walked until she was standing beside him, Mahiru turning to Sakuya, Ryusei, and Koyuki and nodded at them. "See you guys tomorrow!"

Soon, Ai and Mahiru stood outside the elevator, him pressing the "7" button. They had shared ideas on costumes, and every single time they seemed to come to an agreement. It was easy to get along with Mahiru!

"Oh!" Mahiru said, grabbing Ai's sudden attention. "I wonder how Kuro is? I hope he's behaving."

"Kuro?" Ai asked, confused.

"The cat I picked up. I named him 'Kuro'!" Mahiru said with his usual enthusiasm.

Ai had to smile. "I like it. It's simple…which is right up your ally."

Mahiru motioned for Ai to enter first, of which she thought was a little strange, but she went along with it. She took of her shoes up entering, slipping on some slippers. She walked on it, noticing a flickering light.

"You left your TV on." She said as she got further, stopping when she noticed a figure sitting on the ground. She blinked upon seeing him.

The guy turned around and looked at her. Her eyes were drawn to his red ones. Again, she blinked.

"Mahiru…?" She said, uncertain as she took a step back.

Mahiru came in, ready to ask what was wrong with her, but he stopped after seeing the guy. It was obvious that Mahiru didn't know this figure. Mahiru began to shake, obviously growing fearful of this stranger. The stranger, on the other hand, just looked at him. He looked to Ai, and during this time she looked at the floor before him. This guy had been here a long time! There looked to be a bottle of cola, an empty ramen cup, half-read magazines and manga, an opened bag of potato chips, and the remote in front of the guy.

Talk about making yourself at home!

"W-Who-?!" Mahiru asked in shock.

The stranger…well, he acted the exact opposite of what Ai expected. Instead of being shocked, like most would be in this case, he was incredibly aloof and even looked bothered. Maybe even irritated.

He turned away from Mahiru and Ai, speaking, "Ah. This had gotten so troublesome I could die."

Then, he just sipped some ramen broth, befuddling Ai. Mahiru, however, was on the offensive, stepping in front of Ai to protect her, in case she would need it.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing in another person's house?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

He grabbed a mop and swung at the man, but the man jumped in the air and dodged it like his body defied gravity or something. What was going on here?! Ai stepped back against the wall, getting out the way. She really hoped there wouldn't be a fight. The man landed on the ground and gave Mahiru an irritated gaze.

"What a violent kid," he said, turning away. "So scary. I can't face you."

Well, apparently there wouldn't be a fight. Ai had a feeling this guy was too lazy to do anything, actually. He just had that feel to him. Also, he found Mahiru scary? He was taller than Mahiru. Not to mention the whole "jumping and defying gravity" aspect. This guy clearly had the advantage!

Mahiru tried to swing his mop, but he slipped and fell down. As he fell, he gripped onto the curtains, pulling them back to reveal the bright sunshine. And when he did, the sun shone on the guy and…well, Ai didn't how to explain it.

Kuro, the little black cat, was where the guy used to be.

She stepped forward, blinking at the shocking sight. Where did the guy go?

"Could it be…?" She asked in her mind.

Mahiru was even more shocked as he stared at his cat. "K-Kuro?"

Ai went over and pulled the curtains shut, testing her mental theory. Sure enough, when she closed the curtain, "Kuro" somehow poof'ed back into the guy! She blinked, opening the curtain once more. _**Poof!**_ Kuro the black cat was back and the guy was gone. She closed the curtain, and, naturally, the guy "poof'ed" back into being.

He looked back at her, irritated. "What are you doing? I can't face the light at all."

"I was testing my theory. Even so, I can't explain any of it." She said in return.

Mahiru looked at her like she was crazy. "How are you not more freaked out by this?!"

"I am…" She admitted. "But I'm more intrigued at the moment."

Mahiru looked at the stranger, his voice shaking as he spoke, "W-What in the world are you?!"

The man sat on his knees, drawing little circles of whatever on the hardwood floor, answering with a meekness and even a pouty face, "What am I? Just a kind-hearted, vampire shut-in…"

Ai blinked. "Okay…not the answer I was expecting…somehow, though, I'm not surprised at this moment."

Mahiru just looked lost in shock. He began dragging the "kind-hearted vampire" on the floor as he held onto a piece of his jacket. "I'll toss you outside my window!"

The vampire gave some obvious resistance, speaking with some distress in his voice, "Wait! I'm a vampire! Don't throw me out in the sun! I'll die! I'll die! I'm immortal, but I'll die!"

Ai, still, just blinked at the scene. She didn't know what to do. Should she help Mahiru, help the vampire, or start laughing at the comical situation? So, she just stood there and watched. Honestly, what else was there to do? She couldn't even think at this point!

The vampire turned to Mahiru, giving him a slight glare. "Humans are such cruel creatures."

"Shut up, you evil spirit!" Mahiru said in reply.

"Mahiru…I don't think he's any harm to us." Ai said, finally speaking. "So, I think you can calm down."

"Airi!? He could be that street slasher! What if he's here to kill us and drink our blood?!" Mahiru asked, still scared.

The vampire just looked offended. "Huh? Why would I do something so troublesome I could die? You're too self-conscious? You should take your friend's advice. Who'd attack someone like you?"

"You should attack! You're a vampire!" Mahiru countered.

The vampire retained the same offended look. "Don't say that so easily. That's a crime!"

The vampire, then, looked at the floor. "Putting that aside, I'm thirsty. Can you make me some tea?"

"I don't even know where to start!" Mahiru exclaimed, again.

The vampire, then, looked to Ai. "You seem less violent. Can you make me some tea?"

She blinked and shrugged. "Sure. I'll be right back."

"Ai! Don't listen to him! He's a vampire!" Mahiru said in fear.

Ai looked to Mahiru, to the vampire, and back to Mahiru. "True…but I think he's a gentle vampire. He does seem kind-hearted. Besides, I'm thirsty, too. You want some?"

"No! I don't want some tea! I have bigger problems to deal with! I have a vampire in my living room!" Mahiru shouted in reply. "Argh! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, don't get so angry." The vampire said. "I'll leave when it gets dark. Until then, don't say my name in human form."

Name? Neither of them knew his real name. Unless he meant…his "cat" name.

"Huh? I don't know what your name is! I thought you were a cat so I called you 'Kuro'!" Mahiru said, Ai reaching out right before he said the name aloud.

Suddenly, some type of reaction occurred. Glowing blue rings appeared on Mahiru's wrist and around "Kuro's" neck, a weird sort of link visible between the two circles. But within a few seconds…it was over. Everything was back to normal, aside from Mahiru's look of shock mingled with fear and "Kuro" having a look of irritation.

"I think that was what he told you not to do…" Ai said, turning around.

Kuro hung his head, a hopeless look on his face. "You're so stupid I could die."

Mahiru grabbed ahold of Kuro's jacket, shaking him back and forth. Kuro, rather than push him off or struggle in some way, just seemed to let it happen. In fact, he even looked to be smiling. This guy was THE definition of "carefree". And, like with the dragging scene, Ai found this comical, too.

"What the hell was that just now?!" Mahiru asked whilst shaking Kuro.

"What a pain," Kuro said.

"Stop being so lazy and explain!" Mahiru shouted.

"Explaining is such a pain." Kuro said, still allowing himself to be shook.

"Do it now! And do it simply!" Mahiru said with clear irritation.

Ai turned, trying to hold in her laughter, speaking, "I'll go make that tea."

As she walked away, she could hear them both still talking.

"You have so many complaints…" Kuro said, just loud enough for Ai to be able to hear. "Well, at the very least, I can tell you this. You and I would die before getting along."

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing!" Mahiru said, gripping Kuro's jacket.

As she made the tea, having to ask Mahiru where everything was kept, he began sweeping up Kuro's mess. While he was sweeping, Kuro resumed eating chips. Seriously, this was the laziness vampire she'd ever see. Inwardly, she was hoping he'd be the only one she ever saw.

"A vampire that specializes in being cared for?" Mahiru asked, trying to make sense of Kuro's explanation of what he was.

"Well, how should I say this? They only drink blood from the master they contract with. And their master's orders are troublesome, but they listen. We have a name, too, but…" Kuro paused, eating more chips as he laid on the floor. "There's no point in telling you that."

Mahiru only got more irritated as Kuro continued making a mess. "I still don't get it, but don't roll around like that!"

He turned off the vacuum. "I can't be that the thing that just happened was a contract…?"

"No," Kuro replied. "That was just a temporary contract. As long as I don't drink your blood in the next 24-hours, it will get automatically cancelled."

Mahiru breathed a sigh of relief. "24-hours, huh?"

He, then, went over and picked up Kuro, who somehow had morphed into the size of a stuffed animal, Mahiru putting him outside his door. "Hurry up and go wherever you want."

Ai gave him a cup of tea as he came back in, him taking a sip of it.

She spoke, "Somehow, this feels far from being over."

And, just like that, his wrist lit up with that same blue glow, it connecting to Kuro. The pull made Mahiru fall over, resulting in a hard "thud" sound, which sounded quite painful. Plus, the tea was split everywhere. He opened the door, Kuro giving him a "you deserved that" type of look. Ai felt her brows furrow together as she noticed Kuro was in his cat form. Guess he couldn't handle even the setting sun.

"There you have it." Kitty Kuro said, matter-of-fact. "Until the contract is cancelled, you and I can only be a certain distance apart."

He, then, talked to himself. "I have to be with a guy like this for 24 hours?"

Mahiru, super frustrated with the current string of events, pulled the "chain" that linked him to Kuro, forcing Kuro in in a rather painful looking manner. "Right back at you!"

* * *

Ai was ready to begin cleaning up the tea that rested in puddles on the ground, a distressing Kuro coming to her ears first. She peeked into the room, pinching her lips together as she so badly wanted to crack up at the scene that greeted her. Mahiru was running the vacuum over poor Chibi-sized Kuro! The way he was screaming made Ai feel bad for him. Vampire or not, he sounded as if he were being tortured! All because he spilled some potato chip crumbs. Mahiru was one who liked to be things neat, apparently.

Kuro glared at him. "You're so abusive towards cute pets! I'd like to see your parents' faces!"

Ai immediately felt her heart sink. Kuro didn't know about Mahiru's past. Heck, she didn't even know much. But she did know about his mother and the accident. Obviously, Kuro didn't know that.

"Come to think of it, where are your parents?" Kuro asked.

Ai looked to Mahiru, him looking to Kuro. Mahiru showed an emotion that made it clear that he was still bothered by his mother's death. Not that Ai thought he wouldn't be. As Mahiru explained about his mother's death, Kuro looked almost guilty. No doubt, he wasn't expecting that answer. Mahiru further explained of when his uncle stepped up to take him in, Mahiru saying that if it hadn't been for his uncle…he didn't know what would have happened to him.

"Oh, that's why you felt sorry and picked up a dirty cat like me…" Kuro reasoned the situation out. Funny enough, Kuro didn't look too interested in being rescued, which is what Mahiru thought he was doing. "You're so stupid. It's gotten so troublesome now."

"You're not making it any easier for him, you know…" Ai said aloud but Kuro just seemed to ignore it.

Mahiru looked at the clock. That was right! He promised to meet everyone to go shopping.

"Oh, that's right. I have to go out." Mahiru said, looking to Ai. "You coming, too, or do you need to go home?"

Ai shrugged. "My grandparents aren't there. I'd rather be with everyone, versus alone in their house."

"It doesn't matter…you and I can only be a certain distance apart. Tell them you have to cancel." Kuro said to Mahiru.

"Then, you should just come, too!" Mahiru said, scooping him off the floor and carrying Chibi Kuro under his arm like a doll.

"Stop! I can't face the sunlight!" Kuro exclaimed.

"It's getting dark, so you'll be fine." Mahiru said in return.

"Besides, you only turn into a cat. It's not like you burn up…" Ai pointed out, Kuro looking irritated with both her and Mahiru's words.

And, just as the door opened, Kuro transformed back into a cat. Ai couldn't help it. He looked so cute! He was too freaking adorable! When they did meet up with everyone, minus Sakuya, Mahiru tried to explain about Kuro being a vampire. Naturally, they didn't believe him. Ai said she witnessed the same thing, but, again, they just thought it was some joke. Honestly, if it wasn't for her seeing the whole thing…she wouldn't have believed it, either!

Poor Mahiru. He wasn't getting anywhere…expect looking like he'd lost it.

Ai glanced around, her eyes landed on something that sent her stepping back in fright. In the window, she seen a dark reflection, and it looked anything but a normal shadow or trick of the mind! She looked at Mahiru, but his eyes were glued to the same sight. So, she hadn't been alone. Truthfully, that didn't help ease her fear.

She looked back, both witnessing the shadow figure jump off the area it'd been sitting. Following the object, they were both shocked at what they saw next.

"Hello! Hello!" Said a man, who seemed to be the shadow that had just seen in the window.

But…he looked normal.

He was tall and had a very long pink ponytail. His eyes were red, too. He had pink and purple striped glasses out that had no upper frame on the lenses part. Also, he seemed to wear some type of white and pink magician's outfit. Honestly, he looked sharp. Oh, he also had a purple scarf tied around his neck.

"Students! If you're going to go down the worthless path of youth, why not stop to see my show?!" The man said with over-the-top enthusiasm, pulling out swords from his hat.

Ai didn't like this. Those swords, even worse, made her think this guy was no good. You know, aside from the fact he appeared the same time that shadow-thing vanished! Koyuki looked really happy to be able to see some magic, but Ryusei, on the other hand, looked bored. He turned to leave.

"Forget about something like magic. Let's go." Ryusei said, placing his bag over his shoulder.

Ryusei was stopped, however, the man placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you…"

"Huh? What is it?" Ryusei questioned.

"Now, here's a question for you!" The man said, pulling Ryusei until he was basically touching him. He, then, talked to the audience that had gathered. "Why do you think I stopped this guy? One: Because he ignored me. Two: Because he cut in front of me. Three: Because I'm hungry. Four: Because he ignored him."

Ai felt her chest tighten when hearing the third one.

Her chest tightened even more at his next set of actions and words.

"The answer is…" He said, a sadistic look in his eyes.

He chopped his teeth into Ryusei's neck, a large spurt of blood shooting out from the wound. Ryusei's eyes were wide, and then…just remained in shock. No doubt, from all that blood that just squirted out he was in shock!

"All of the above! Die, idiot!" The crazy lunatic cried out in what seemed to be rage. He, then, pointed to the crowd, letting Ryusei drop to the ground with hard impact. "I'll kill you if you ignore me!"

Everyone started running in a blind panic, Koyuki and Mahiru—who had basically tossed Kuro aside for now—rushing to Ryusei's aid. Ai couldn't move, though. She was terrified. Everyone's screams, the lunatic man swinging from the light pole like a freaking monkey as he shouted "Thank you! Thank you! Thanks for all your cheers!" not even really registering to her mind. She just stood there, zoned out for the time being.

It felt so familiar, in a way. Like how she felt when her mother would come after her.

"Ryusei!"

"Ryu-chan!"

Both Mahiru and Koyuki called out at Ryusei, who just remained motionless and silent. Ai looked to them but never turned her head that direction. Her eyes found themselves drawn to the "magician", as he kept swinging on the light pole.

"The crowd always gets more excited about this than they do magic!" He said, his eyes falling to Ai. "Look! This girl is speechless at my act!"

He jumped down to her, walking up to her, Mahiru growing even more panicked as he noticed this. Ai just stared at the man, fear etched in her eyes. He drew closer, a maniacal grin plastered on his face as he pulled out more swords.

"You would like to see more of this vampire's act, my dear?! You would, wouldn't you?!" He said as he approached her.

"Vampire?!" Mahiru cried out.

"That's right! You picked up one yesterday, didn't you?!" He asked, turning Mahiru's way.

"Who the hell are you?" Mahiru asked, voice shaking. His eyes narrowed. "Kuro's friend?"

The vampire just started laughing, him suddenly stopping as he spoke in that show-voice of his, "The opposite! I hate that little black cat!"

He motioned to his swords, running a finger up one of the blades. "That's why I'll skewer you if you protect him. Now, then…lets' get back to our show!"

He turned back to Ai, who finally seemed to snap out of her fearful stare. She took a step back, but the vampire magician wrapped an arm around her neck, holding her against him as if she were his best pal. "Don't run! Our party hasn't even begun! Oh! I know! Maybe you're waiting for the little cat to join us?! We'll call him out, okay!? Come out, Sleepy Ash! Come and see this fair maiden's final act for the rest of her life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that moment, the vampire was kicked away from Ai, who fell to the ground in a mad shock.

She looked at who had rescued her, spotting Kuro in his human state. Damn, this guy was strong!

"K-Kuro!? What's going on here?!" Mahiru asked, still in shock.

Kuro looked at him. "For now…"

Then, he scampered away, back in his cat form, finishing his sentence, "Let's run away!"

"Huh? W-Wait, Kuro?!" Mahiru asked, grabbing ahold of Kuro's tail, but that did little to stop the cat from running away.

Ai just sat there, knees under her as her mind desperately tried to put everything together and make some quick sense of it all. She looked to Ryusei, her moving to go over to see his condition. Hopefully he wasn't dead.

"Ow!" She cried out.

She looked at her leg, a large chunk of glass—the glass coming from where Kuro kicked the magician into a store shopping window—embedded in her leg. If she pulled it out, she knew it would bleed badly. This was not good! She had no choice but to remain where she was at. Nonetheless, she tried to drag herself closer to Koyuki, who was still trying to speak to Ryusei.

On Mahiru and Kuro's end, Mahiru was trying to pull Kuro back to the scene, but Kuro was nothing having anything to do with it.

"Why are you running away?!" Mahiru asked, struggling to pull Kuro back the other way.

"Let me go!" Kuro said in return, pulling himself away as best he could but with no victory.

He turned into his human form, facing Mahiru. "I can't face a crazy vampire like him. We have to run."

"You're a vampire, too! You're the only one who can face him!" Mahiru said in protest, irritated with Kuro's lack of caring.

"I don't know a guy like that…" Kuro said as he stood to his feet. "He's got nothing to do with me."

"My friend was attacked! And Ai was next! She could still be his next target! If I leave that guy alone, she could be killed, along with everyone else! Someone has to do something!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro, still, looked unfazed. "What a pain. 'I can't do anything.' 'I don't have power.' 'Someone do something about this.' 'Someone, someone.' Everyone says it and I'd rather do that."

"Where'd you go?! I want to gather more attention!" The magician said as he pulled himself from the store he was kicked into, beyond irritated. Then, he looked to Ryusei, "Oh? Is that thing still alive?"

The scene momentarily went to Mahiru and Kuro. Mahiru had already made up his mind, whether Kuro was going to help or not. He couldn't leave everyone behind.

"Then, run away on your own!" Mahiru said before he ran off back towards the scene.

As the magician walked closer, his eyes fell to Ai, him looking to her injured leg.

He grinned wickedly. "What a lovely girl you really are. Oh, I know! You'll be my next contestant!"

Just at the right time, Mahiru jumped on the magician, wrapping his arms around his head and his legs around his torso area. Clinging for dear life, he looked to Ai. He noticed her leg was extremely injured. Most likely, she couldn't walk.

"Mahiru, stop!" Ai shouted in fear.

The magician grinned at Mahiru's action, speaking, "If you try to show off too much, I'll kill you!"

Kuro spoke, sounding incredibly irritated at his situation, "People like you…are the most troublesome."

* * *

Well, that ends this chapter! It's longer than the other one, so…there you go! Like I said, I am following the anime and not the manga, only because when I type these I am at work and have no internet access. Please, tell me if you are liking this so far, dear readers. I know there aren't many Fanfics for Servamp out there. And, depending on the direction of the manga/anime…well, that will decide the direction of this story. I'm not really making it up as I go but, well, I don't have a set path for it yet, either. It's kind of a 50/50 thing, I guess.

But, so far, do you like it? Comment, fave, and follow!

Until next chapter…BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Chapter three! I don't have much to say here. Umm…yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Somehow, though Ai couldn't figure out exactly, Kuro had jumped in between Mahiru and the magician, the magician's sword piercing Kuro's chest and leaving Mahiru unharmed. Ai looked at him wide-eyed. Hadn't he wanted to run away? Plus, didn't Mahiru just irritate him…as well as vice versa? Kuro was lazy, and, honestly, seemed to care about #1…himself.

So, then, why?

Obviously, there was more to him than both Ai or Mahiru knew.

"Or, perhaps, he couldn't let anything happen to Mahiru until the contract has been cancelled…" Ai reasoned inside.

It seemed plausible, really.

"You're such a pain, I could die!" Kuro shouted, startling both Mahiru and the vampire magician.

Suddenly, Kuro shoved both Mahiru and the magic away in a rather violent manner. Ai just watched the scene, her looking at Kuro's face. He seemed really, really pissed off right now. As he opened his eyes, he looked even more bothered than before.

"Just what do you think you or I can do?! I haven't drunk any blood for hundreds of years!" Kuro said, readying to pull the sword from him. "I'm practically a normal cat."

She looked at his hand that held the sword. It was bleeding pretty bad.

He was clearly in no shape to fight.

"Kuro…" Mahiru said, still in shock from the save, as well as the outburst from Kuro, no doubt.

"Run. Though I don't think I can do much by myself." Kuro said as he freed himself of the sword, dropping it to the ground as he placed a hand over his fresh wound.

" _ **I don't think I can do this by myself…"**_ The voice of Mahiru's uncle echoed in Mahiru's thoughts. _**"I'll try my best. So, you try your best, too. How's that, Mahiru?"**_

Mahiru knew Kuro's feelings.

In fact, it was simple. That "someone" wasn't him. And it wasn't Kuro, either.

"That's probably because it's _**us**_!" Mahiru said in his thoughts, knowing what he had to do.

At that, Ai witnessed something she was not expecting. Mahiru shoved his arm into Kuro's mouth, resulting in him having to bite into Mahiru's arm and drink some of his blood. Somehow, Ai felt she should have known things would travel down this path. Still, Kuro's face upon Mahiru shoving his arm into the vampire's mouth…it kind of frightened Ai.

"Let's do something about it together, Kuro!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro's mouth curved into a devilish grin, his licking away every drop of blood. He said so himself…he hadn't had any blood in hundreds of years. Ai could only imagine the hunger he had to have been facing. Well, unless vampires didn't truly lust after it, like all the movies showed them to. Or, perhaps, they can quell that hunger and not _**have**_ to act on it?

Suddenly, from the exchange of blood, blue glowing light surrounded them. Chains formed, linking Kuro to Mahiru as if he were a dog on a chain.

Ai couldn't believe her eyes!

"People like you are the most troublesome," Kuro said in his usual lazy tone. Although, this time…it sounded a little creepy, not to mention dark.

Kuro developed what looked like extremely long black claws and his eyes were glowing red. He looked fierce! Lazy or not, no one should ever mess with this guy!

"Well, it can't be helped. You're my Eve now." Kuro said, looking only slightly bothered.

The magician looked, well, startled by these events. "This is a problem."

"He made a contract!" The magician stood to his face, another grin covering his face, as he pulled out a deck of cards from his sleeve. "True vampires that make contracts with humans have a name."

His cards ended up spelling out something, Ai reading it. _**"** **Servant + Vampire = SERVAMP"**_

"A servant vampire—servamp!" The magician finished.

"Meow," was all Kuro said in return, making Ai furrow her brows. He was strange. Finally, he spoke to Mahiru, "So, what should we do?"

Mahiru looked to Ryusei, his eyes falling on Ai next. He remembered everything from that night. It was clear what needed to be done.

"We'll defeat him!" He instructed, proud and true.

Kuro, however, looked anything but that.

"You read too much shonen manga. I don't want to face him…" He said as he rubbed his head with his claw-hand.

He, then, stood up tall. Ai was shocked by his real height. He was tall! Kuro swiped his claws down, a sadistic grin on his face. He was thirsting for blood. She knew it. She was sure Mahiru knew it, too. The power that came from that single swipe was amazing! And also terrifying. Kuro was not just some lazy oaf. Then, again, that is how it went in stories. The least likely one always ended up having the most powerful attacks, or so it seemed.

The magician was clearly scared of Kuro, as was Mahiru, a little bit.

"Servamps move according to their master's orders. So, I take no responsibility for my actions from now on." Kuro, his eyes glowing red, said to the magician.

He burst forward in a jolt of speed that left Ai's eyes unable to keep up. In less than the blink of an eye, Kuro had sliced the magician, blood shooting from the injury. The magician fell to the ground with a hard "thud", Kuro walking over and picking him up by his hair. Kuro's gaze at the magician was one of a killer looking at its prey. He wanted to feed.

"Mahiru…tell him to stop…" Ai said, wincing as she moved her leg.

Mahiru didn't need telling, though. "Kuro. Kuro! That's enough. He can't move!"

Kuro only looked at him with something that appeared to be a glare. Seems like he didn't have any intention to listen. He made ready to bite the magician, intending to truly kill him by draining every ounce of his blood.

Mahiru grabbed and pulled on the chain, forcing Kuro to halt in his assault. In Ai's opinion, that tugging looked like it hurt on Kuro's end.

"You told me that I have to take all responsibility, right?" Mahiru said, tugging on the chain even harder than before. "Then listen to me!"

"Kuro…let him go." Ai said in a whisper. "it's over."

Kuro released the magician, who fell with a lifeless "thud" on the ground. Kuro seemed to be a little out of it. Perhaps, he was getting his bearings together? Either way, the magician was not dead. Far from it.

"You shit! You shit, you shit, you shit!" He cursed at Kuro and Mahiru, coughing up blood as he did so. "The fun and exciting vampire parade to hell! It's a runaway train with no stops in between, you shitty brat!"

Oh, that sounded so, so, so bad.

What had Mahiru gotten himself involved in?!

The magician took his hat out. "Well, we'll end the show here for today!"

When he placed it on his head, the magician…turned into a little doll that looked exactly like him. Only much smaller, and much cuter. How did he do such a thing? Ai and Mahiru had no idea.

Mahiru looked at the doll. "Wh-What the hell?"

He picked the doll up, speaking, again, "Is he dead?"

Ai began feeling a little irritated. She really could use some help. Still, she couldn't blame Mahiru with being preoccupied with the doll-vampire-magician…thing. And, to make matters better, it wasn't even dead!

The doll started kicking and laughing. "Of course I'm not dead! I'm a vampire! Stupid! Stupid!"

Kuro, no doubt irritated with the doll, poked his claws through the hat, shaking the thing about a little. For a second, the thing shut up.

He was probably not expecting that on Kuro's part.

"Stop! Don't shake me!" It seemed to plead.

No doubt, it didn't like it. Ai had to wonder…what would happen if its hat was ripped off?

"Why did you attack another vampire like Kuro?" Mahiru asked straightforward, Kuro still shaking the doll.

Ai began to pull herself into a better sitting position, not able to just lie there on the ground. It was concrete, after all. Not exactly comfortable.

"It was my errand!" The doll replied, Kuro finally stopping his shaking of the doll. The doll continued, "You see, I have a master, too. His name is Tsubaki and he hates Sloth!"

Sloth? Oh, what a good name for Kuro. Really. It fit like no other.

Kuro seemed a little surprised. "I don't know this Tsubaki guy, though."

So, then…was Kuro actually Sloth? Like from the Seven Deadly Sins…? This could get interesting!

As well as, no doubt, dangerous.

"That's right. You don't know Tsubaki." The doll said, his voice almost a crying or pitying sort. "Poor Tsubaki. Poor Tsubaki. No one knows Tsubaki! That's why Tsubaki wants to kill! His siblings, humans, society, and the world! He wants everyone who doesn't know him to die!"

Tsubaki? Okay, Ai really doubted she ever wanted to meet him.

"Hold on…technically, that means we shouldn't be targeted. Your words contradict themselves." Ai said to the doll.

Mahiru looked at her and back to the doll. "Why did you target Ai like you did? Why single her out?"

"Oh…someone have a crush?" The doll cackled.

Mahiru instantly blushed. "I do not! Just answer the question!"

"At first, I just wanted to kill her! But, then, I got a good idea! I was thinking of bringing her to Tsubaki as a present! She is lovely enough to want to unwrap!" The doll said with another cackle. "I can only imagine what her blood tastes like! Tsubaki might even keep her."

Mahiru glared at the doll for his words. Ai, for now. just tuned them out.

Kuro spoke, "Putting that aside, what I don't know, I don't know. That's just how it is."

Immediately, the chains and Kuro's claws disappeared, leaving both Kuro and Mahiru stunned. At that moment, Kuro sprawled out on the ground, his arms stretched way out. Mahiru panicked for just a moment.

"Kuro!? Are you alright?" He asked the vampire.

Kuro, with his usual irritated and tired expression, replied, "I'm not alright at all. I'm definitely going to be sore all over tomorrow! What a pain…"

Mahiru just gave him a hopeless looked. "You get sore muscles?"

But at least Kuro was back to normal. Just as Ai had mentally pointed out, Mahiru also thought he was rather scary moments ago. She seen him fall down, Ai calling out in shock as Mahiru and Kuro—who was now in his cat form—seem to pass out.

"Mahiru?! Kuro?!" Ai exclaimed in concern, trying to push herself over to them both.

Something else caught her attention, however. It looked to be a pink and black butterfly.

"What in the…?" She asked, suddenly feeling very tired herself as she felt a rush of something come over her. She tried to not pass out, but she couldn't help it. Whatever was happening…she felt, in a way, soothed. It wasn't something scary, like the fight with the magician and Kuro. This was easing. Gentle. And, obviously, inhuman.

She, however, did not fall asleep before hearing the echoes of maniacal laughter, although her vision was too hazy to see who or where it was coming from. She guessed that, for now, it didn't matter.

As such, she gave into the darkness of her dreaming mind.

* * *

Ai awoke the next day, in her bed at her grandparents'. She turned her head and looked at the digital clock. She knew she was in her grandparents' house and in the room they had prepared for her. So, then…had all of that been a dream? She sat up, standing up but only to fall back down to the bed. She nearly cried out in pain, her looking at her left leg to find a stitched-up wound that was around 3-4 inches in length.

Her eyes widened.

Wait…if that was there, then…all of that really happened?

She grabbed on to her nightstand for some stability, pulling herself to her feet. She could feel the pulling where the skin had been stitched together, but, overall, it wasn't too terrible. She could at least walk. Or rather limp. Somehow, she made it down the stairs, where her grandparents ended up seeing her.

"Ai! You shouldn't be up yet! Your leg—" Her grandmother started.

Ai, however, gently cut her off. "It's alright. I can walk. Not very good, but I can get around. Umm…what happened?"

"They said you had been involved in a car accident. A large piece of glass had been lodged in the leg. They said you were lucky, as more harmful debris could have hit you." Her grandfather explained. "We were so worried when they called us."

She gave them a smile, hugging them both. "Thank you both. I'd be lost without you. But…is it alright if I go to school? I think I remember another friend of mine being involved in that accident. I just want to see if he's alright."

They looked at each other, ultimately nodding.

"Just take it easy. Careful not to rip them open." Her grandmother said.

"I will," Ai said as she readied for school. She'd be a little late but they might let it slide.

* * *

Mahiru ran to school and burst through the door, yelling, "Ryusei?!"

Sakuya gave him a friendly smile. "Mahiru? I thought you weren't coming?"

"Sakuya! Where's Ryusei?!" Mahiru asked in panic.

Sakuya instantly gave a look of mourning mixed with regret. "Y-Yeah…"

Mahiru's eyes widened in fear. "…No. What about Ai? Is Airi okay?"

Sakuya's look of despair just seemed to deepen, Mahiru fearing the worst had happened. Well, that was until a roll of tape smacked Sakuya in the forehead, leaving him momentarily whining in pain.

"This vinyl tape will work, right?" Ryusei's voice came into play.

"Ryusei?!" Mahiru exclaimed in relief, Ryusei looking a little lost.

Mahiru sat on Sakuya's back, bending his legs in a very unnatural and painful way, speaking, "What was with the look earlier?"

"No, you just seemed so serious! I thought I'd follow along!" Sakuya said in pain, only to have his legs bent back even further. "AH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Mahiru just ignored Sakuya's painful cries. "Ryusei? Is your neck alright? Also, is Airi okay? I didn't see her."

Ryusei touched the bandage on his neck. "Yeah. It's fine. They called it a car accident, but it barely necked me. As for Airi…I don't know."

Koyuki spoke up, "She think she needed stitches. She's probably at home resting."

Mahiru's eyes went big. "A car accident?! No! The reason you were injured and she needed stitches was because of—"

Koyuki just laughed a bit as Mahiru explained everything out. Naturally, they didn't believe him. But how could they not? They were there! At that moment, Ai appeared in the doorway, trying to hide the painfulness of her stitched-up leg. Why did they have to pull so much? It was literally something she couldn't get used to feeling. If she moved the wrong way, she was met with instant pain.

"Airi?! I didn't think you'd be here. You should be resting." Koyuki said as he noticed her.

Ai just shook her head. "Nah. It's just a few stitches. No big."

Ryusei and Koyuki looked at each other with shock in their eyes. They didn't think stitched were "no big". At this time, Ai noticed Mahiru practically torturing Sakuya, to which she gave a confused expression.

"Don't worry. He deserved it." Ryusei said in Mahiru's defense. "You should hear of how this all happened yesterday. Mahiru said it was from a vampire magician."

Ai's eyes went wide, her looking at Mahiru with a knowing gaze.

Mahiru was shocked to see this. Did this mean, then, that Ai remembered…but everyone else forgot?

"Really? Well, Mahiru…can you come with me to the nurse's station? You're best at changing bandages and what not, right?" She asked, trying to get him away from everyone else.

Luckily, Mahiru caught the real meaning to her words.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll come along."

As they walked there, Mahiru looked at her leg, noticing a limp. "Does it hurt really bad?"

Ai relied, "It's the pulling that gets me the most. I'll never get used to stitches, I swear."

"You've had them before?" Mahiru asked.

Ai was a little hesitant to answer, but, regardless, she did, "Yeah. Two times when my mother came after me. She always got away with saying it was simply an accident. She always got me medical help immediately, so they didn't really suspect much. Or I guess they didn't."

Mahiru looked at the ground. "Sorry I got you involved."

"Hey, I'm okay, aren't I?" Ai asked, trying to reassure him. "Despite vampires being involved, this isn't as bad as living with my mother. Trust me. But, enough of me, they think everything was just because of a car accident? My grandparents said the same thing when I saw them before leaving."

Mahiru nodded. "Yeah. They said I wasn't even there. I don't really understand. I remember everything, and, apparently, so do you."

"Maybe it's for a reason. I don't know." Ai said with a shrug. "I'm gonna try to not worry about it too much."

After school was over, Mahiru and Ai just strolled the street, trying to reason things out. Ai wanted to let everything go, but Mahiru just didn't seem to be able to.

"It's strange, isn'ti it?" Mahiru said to her. "The vampire and I were not there, but you were in their memory. Also, things have been forcibly wrapped up. No one seems to be able to explain anything to me, either."

"I'm sure that, in time, we'll get those answers. Maybe, right now, she should be happy we don't have them. Yesterday was enough excitement to last for quite a long time." Ai said to him with an exhausted expression.

She heard some rustling in his backpack, Mahiru taking it off his shoulder and looking inside. There were two voices she could hear, both being rather familiar. He opened it and revealed Kitty Kuro and the vampire who turned into a doll.

"Not him…" She groaned.

Mahiru took the doll out, speaking, "When did this guy get in here?"

"I'm hungry! I wanna drink blood! Just a little!" The doll said aloud.

"Shut up!" Mahiru said to the doll, earning him some odd looks and whispers.

This made Mahiru shove the doll back in his backpack, the doll whining as he did so.

"Ow ow ow! What are you doing, brat?! Someone like you should just get murdered by Tsubaki!" The doll cried out before getting shoved inside.

"He said that name, again." Ai pointed out.

"Yeah. Who is this Tsubaki guy?" Mahiru wondered aloud. He looked to Kuro. "Kuro, do you have any idea?"

Kuro replied, "The idea of someone who would attack such a good-willed cat like me?"

Ai looked to him. "By the way…what are you? A vampire or a cat? I mean…can you honestly be both?"

He just yawned with a "Meow". Was that supposed to be an answer or something?

"Thinking simply, this Tsubaki person is our enemy, and if we don't do something about him…another vampire will attack." Mahiru said to Kuro He looked to Ai. "You might want to think about not being around me so much. Some stitches could be the least of your problem, if you think about it simply."

Ai brushed it off. "The chances of that person showing up already is a million-to-one."

After she said those words, a weird "clacking" noise came to her. Suddenly, it started raining. Then, she heard the sound again. Mahiru stopped to look at the sky for a second before continuing his pace. Ai, then, heard the sound for a third time. Suddenly, red seemed to swallow the scene, putting them all in a weird alternate world for the time being.

"…Oh no." She said. "I should have shut up..."

"Hey, you…" Said a voice.

Mahiru gave a narrowed look, him becoming serious and protective. Ai looked around. There was nowhere to go. Everything was red, but it was still raining. How was this possible? Soon, her and Mahiru noticed the figure who had spoken. He was a young guy, black hair, red eyes, and he wore an old-fashioned Japanese outfit. Also, he wore the old-fashion Japanese sandals. Who was he? And, moreover, was he a vampire, too?

"Tell me an interesting story," the man said as he walked closer. "I want to hear the most recent and interesting story you know."

A story? What was this? Story Time?

Suddenly, the doll from Mahiru's backpack began speaking, "The kitty he picked up was a vampire! And the boy used the vampire to murder the magician that threatened to kill his girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend, you little pipsqueak!" Ai said to the doll's voice. "Friend? Yes. Girlfriend? No!"

All of a sudden, the guy in the yukata started laughing hysterically. Ai looked to him, knowing that laugh. She had heard it just moments before passing out yesterday! Oh, this was not good! However, after a second or so, he stopped laughing just as suddenly as he started.

"Not interesting at all," the man said, bored now.

Kuro just moved, trying to hide behind Mahiru. Ai had to give him a "Really?" expression. He was a vampire hiding behind a human?

"H-Hey! Don't hide!" Mahiru scolded him. "Isn't he someone you know?!"

"Don't know him. He has a crazy look in his eyes." Kuro replied.

The man suddenly lifted up something, pulling an object out of it. He was holding Mahiru's backpack, and the object his pulled out was the doll!

Was this man Tsubaki, then…?

"Hey, I was looking for this. Thanks for picking it up." He said, motioning to the doll.

Mahiru, then, noticed his backpack was missing. Like Ai, he was wondering when the man had even grabbed grab it.

"You're late, Tsubakyun!" Exclaimed the doll. "My shoulders got all stiff!"

"For once, I wish I wasn't right…" Ai said to herself.

"Tsubakyun?" Mahiru asked, confused. Well, that was until he put the pieces together.

"But you saved me! Thanks, Tsubakyun!" The doll praised him.

"Just an educated guess but…I think that is Tsubaki…" Ai said to Mahiru and Kuro.

"Huh?! That's him?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

Before anyone could think, Tsubaki appeared right before Mahiru, just inches away. "Right, I'm Tsubaki. So what? I'm the one who picked a fight with you. So what?"

He, then, began grinning, eyes glowing somewhat. "I'm the one who wants to kill lots of vampires and humans. So what?"

Again, before anyone could think, Tsubaki grabbed Kitty Kuro by the head and chucked him onto the floor like a ball. Kuro "poof'ed" into his human form, being forced into it. Ai gasped upon seeing this, Tsubaki grinning at Kuro's fallen form.

"I'm very melancholy." He said. "Hey, Sleepy Ash of Sloth, tell me an interesting story. I have the basis for one, if you'd like to hear it."

He turned to Ai, her gasped at the sudden movement.

"Why does an ordinary human girl know my name before Sloth's Eve can guess it?" Tsubaki continued. "I'm very interested to know the end."

"Oh! Oh! Tsubakyun! I was going to give her as a gift to you! Doesn't she look lovely?!" The doll exclaimed in joy. "You could eat her or keep her!"

Ai felt her heart quicken at this. Mahiru's breath hitched in his throat. Was this guy going to do something to Ai now?! Tsubaki looked at Ai, grabbing her chin before she even blinked. He turned her head from side-to-side, examining her. Then, he looked her up and down. Ai wanted to pull away but the grip he had on her chin was a very rough one. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could get away from.

He grinned. "Belkia, well done. I've been wanting a pet for some time, you know."

He released Ai, the girl holding onto her chin and massaging it a bit. Tsubaki turned to Kuro. "Well, brother? Do you have a story as interesting as what I proposed? If not, then let's have a war."

Ai blinked.

Well, that escalated quickly.

The more this went on, the more she heavily disliked it. Now, this guy was talking about waging war?!

"Huh?! What are you saying?!" Mahiru demanded.

Ai was wondering the same thing, because, honestly, none of what he said made sense.

"Come on, Big Brother." Tsubaki urged.

Mahiru looked to Kuro with shock. "Big brother?"

"But…Kuro looks younger…" Ai thought to herself. "Maybe looks don't matter when you're a vampire?"

Kuro, however, wanted no part of this. "No. No. He must be mistaking. I don't know this guy."

That just elicited even more laughter out of Tsubaki. "Terrible! How terrible! So, you don't know me either?!"

And the laughing continued. "In the end, all of my Servamp siblings didn't know who I was!"

When he stopped, he spoke, "Hey, do you know how many Servamps there are?"

Ai ended up speaking first. "Well, your doll was calling Kuro 'Sloth', which is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. So…I'm gonna guess a number of seven. Eight, including you."

Tsubaki gave Ai a wicked grin. "Right! Sleepy Ash of Sloth. Old Child of Pride. Doubt Doubt of Envy. The Mother of Wrath. Lawless of Greed. World End of Gluttony. And, then, All of Love of Lust."

He grinned even wider with his next words. "The ones called true vampires are siblings of seven. But you are right. There is one more. I am the eighth true vampire. The Servamp of Melancholy. My nickname is 'Who is coming'. For guessing correct, you get a prize."

Tsubaki appeared behind Ai, her gasping at his sudden presence. He whispered into her ear, "I'm sure it will be one you'll find most satisfying, my dear."

"Kuro!" Mahiru ordered, Kuro grabbing Ai before Tsubaki could land a bite.

Ai fell to her knees in fright, her looking to Kuro and muttering a "thank you" in between gasps of shock. Kuro looked to her and spoke, "I would suggest keeping your guessing to a minimum. Just a thought."

She nodded to him. "I'll take that into consideration."

"Kuro has so many siblings…" Mahiru commented. "Because he's a cat?"

"Wrong." Kuro corrected. "I'm the only cat in the group."

Tsubaki, then, transformed into his own animal and landed on Mahiru's arm. "See? I can transform into this."

Then, he proceeded to chase Kitty Kuro on Mahiru's shoulders, making for quite the comical scene, actually. Mahiru, however, didn't find it so amusing.

"Ouch! Don't fight on me!" He called out.

Tsubaki, then, jumped off Mahiru's head, Mahiru speaking, "A dog?"

Ai, without thinking, corrected him. "He's a fox! Are you blind?"

Only after did she mentally slap herself. Kuro just looked at her with a "When will you learn?" expression. Tsubaki grinned, looking at Ai.

"I must learn your name, for you know so much about me. Much more than my own siblings, even." Tsubaki said before turning his head to Mahiru. "And, you...how rude. Calling me a dog. I must say, so far, the only interesting thing is your lovely friend on the ground."

"Tsubakyun! I wasn't able to murder like you ordered because of them!" The doll informed Tsubaki.

"I'm gonna end up stitching your mouth shut…" Ai said to the doll, irritated with it already.

Usually, she stayed quiet but…really, her leg was killing her. The stitches were pulling. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if one or two of them even broke at this point. Not good! In reaction to her words, the doll hid.

"She wasn't this mean yesterday!" He whined. "Keep her away from me, Tsubakyun!"

"Tsubaki, are you killing people?" Mahiru asked, upset by this news.

Tsubaki didn't look fazed at all. "So what if I am? I don't like humans. Didn't you take down this vampire because you didn't like him, too? Isn't it fair?"

"Not really…he was going to kill us." Ai said. "That is self-defense."

"I was going to kill **_them_**." The doll corrected. "I was going to drink some of your blood and bring you back to Tsubakyun! Get it right!"

"I swear…I will get needle and thread for you." Ai said, coming out of her "shyness" even more. "Maybe even a pair of scissors."

During times like this, she couldn't be shy. In a way, it was odd, but, then again, it was pretty normal. Maybe they'd help her come out of her shell even faster? Minus the vampires—aside from Kuro, who was pretty much harmless—she would consider this a win-win situation.

"Hey, do you know many people died in this town yesterday?" Tsubaki asked, Ai not able to answer that. He continued, "You don't know, right? Then, it shouldn't matter how many of those were murdered by us."

In a way, that logic was sound. Twisted, yes, but still sound.

"What are you trying to do?!" Mahiru shouted. "Don't involve people who have nothing to do with this!'

"Have nothing to do with this?" Tsubaki asked to Mahiru, turning his way. "Take your lovely friend. When you think of it, does she really have anything to do with this? It's not interesting that some think they have nothing to do with this."

He, then, kicked Kuro to the ground, forcing him back into human form. "Especially you, Sleepy Ash."

Out of Tsubaki's sleeve poured red flowers, which created a katana blade. Tsubaki grabbed the sword, pulling it from its sheath. When he spoke, he sounded so deranged that it made Ai's skin crawl. "Well, Brother. Let's play! You have all forgotten. No, you all want to forget! I want to have a great parade! Call all seven siblings here for me. Teacher will be happier with more attendees. And all I want for this world to regret it all!"

Ai's ears perked up at those words.

Teacher? Who was this "Teacher" he spoke of? Maybe, Tsubaki's master?

Tsubaki tried to launch an attack on Mahiru, Kuro stepping in and protecting him. Mahiru tried to get Kuro to drink his blood, but, oddly enough, Kuro didn't want it. What vampire doesn't want blood?! What was Kuro thinking?! He kept dodging Tsubaki's attacks but he wasn't getting anywhere. In fact, within just a few moments Kuro was on the ground, again. Tsubaki stepped on Kuro's chest, blood getting coughed up by Kuro.

"Kuro!" Mahiru tried to come closer, but Tsubaki pointed his blade Mahiru's way, stopping him from moving further.

Ai looked to Kuro, her growing worried over his current situation. Tsubaki was serious! He was going to try and kill him! She hated to think of it, but…if he succeeded, then what would happen to her? Mahiru would have no chance of fighting off Tsubaki on his own.

"I don't get it. A war? Why?" Mahiru asked Tsubaki.

Tsubaki delivered a harsh kick to Kuro's side, resulting in him rolling several times before landing face-down in a pool of his blood that he'd coughed up. Ai almost couldn't bear to watch this. This was horrible! How could Tsubaki take this out on his siblings?! It wasn't right! She crawled over to Kuro, the pain in her leg being too much for her to walk. If she did break a stitch, she needed to be careful.

She touched him, Kuro looking at her from the side. Seeing his eyes glancing at her, she had to breath out in relief.

Tsubaki grabbed Mahiru by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

Ai saw this, gasping for his safety. "Mahiru!"

"Because it's interesting. It doesn't matter who dies." Tsubaki said in reply. "Nothing matters as long as it's interesting to me. You don't understand how I feel. Nobody knows who I am anyways. And those few who do…I take them back with me. No one can understand who I am anyways."

But Ai and Mahiru knew how that feeling felt.

Their past situations might have been different but the end result, that emotion, was always the same.

"You're wrong! All it takes is one person for you to begin to see things different from before!" Ai yelled out. "This won't make things better, killing everyone who doesn't know you, but that 'someone'…they can make it better! I don't know how it works, but it does!"

"Exactly. That is why nothing is interesting to you. You aren't facing your own feelings! You feel no one understands you because you don't want to face others." Mahiru said to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki blinked. "Huh?"

He then tossed him to the ground, laughing in that maniacal way of his once more. "Maybe so! That's why I'm saying we should have a war! It's a method of communication! A positive way of thinking!"

"That's it…he's just 100% insane. No other explanation." Ai said, her attention going back to Kuro.

He hadn't moved at all. She was really worried about him.

"You're wrong! If you want to start a war, then I'll stop you!" Mahiru shouted. "And I have a way!"

At this point, finally Kuro had turned his face towards the situation, his propping himself a little on his elbows as he just watched everything. Ai, too, just watched. What was Mahiru saying? Even more, what was he thinking?!

"If name a Servamp and give them my blood, they'll listen a little, right?" Mahiru asked, saying his next words with some power. "I'm telling you to face me head-on!"

Mahiru grabbed Tsubaki's kimono, speaking stern, "I'll give you a name!"

Ai had a same look as Tsubaki at this moment.

"What the hell, Mahiru?" She asked herself, doubting his sanity at this point.

Ai looked to Kuro. "If you're waiting for a good moment to jump in, this is it! He's gonna get himself killed!"

Tsubaki closed his eyes and grinned, it turning downright creepy and insane within the second as he looked directly at Mahiru. "I see. But, you'll die before then?"

"Get away, Mahiru!" Kuro shouted, rushing to the scene.

Suddenly, the three of them all vanished out of the red-clad world. Tsubaki was, needless-to-say, a little stunned at this. "Huh? They got away? Even the girl is gone."

He reached down and picked up the doll. "What a killjoy."

The doll spoke as Tsubaki walked, "Tsubakyun, is it okay to let them go?"

"We have to save fun things for later," Tsubaki answered, disappearing into thin air. "My name is Tsubaki. Right, Teacher?"

* * *

Okay, wow! That was a long chapter! But it is done! So, I can start on the next! I am so focused on this chapters right now. Wonder how long that will last for, eh? Hehehehe…

Well, until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I already have readers despite just uploading this story yesterday! Wow! I want to thank "ILovepenguins24" for the fave/follow, "SnowPrincess20" for your Follow and "LUV143" for your lovely review. You're awesome, guys! I love you silent readers, too, so don't worry!

Well, on to the chapter!

* * *

Mahiru and Kuro ended up in some alley, Mahiru not really certain where they were or how they got there. Kuro just looked plain irritated.

"Huh?! What?! What happened?!" Mahiru shrieked.

He, then, began to look around, frantic. "Ai?!"

"Ah. We were saved. Probably by another Servamp." Kuro replied, still looking as bothered as ever. After glancing around for a second, he pointed to the ground nearby. "She's over there, but she looks knocked out."

"Thank goodness!" Mahiru said with a breath of relief, him looking to Kuro. "Who were we saved by?"

"Ah…it was probably…" Kuro started, getting cut off.

"Shirota Mahiru." Said a new voice, which sounded like two children speaking at once. Mahiru and Kuro looked back at the voices, who continued, "Come with us. All of Love is calling for you."

"Me?" Mahiru asked.

"Yes," they answered together. They looked to be twins, brother and sister.

Kuro, at that moment, transformed back into his cat form and perched himself on Mahiru's head. "What a pain. I can't face this."

Mahiru just gave him an irritated expression. It was now that Ai began waking up.

"H-Huh? Oh, my head…please tell me all of that was a dream." She groaned. "I can't deal with all of this."

"Ai!" Mahiru said, her looking his way.

"My head is killing me. Please, lower your voice." She groaned once more.

"Troublesome or not, you have no choice." A male voice said, shocking Ai back to reality. She looked, finding what appeared to be a young boy still on some sort of gothic-looking throne. He wore a purple and black uniform that had crosses on the shoulder area. His hair was purple, too. This guy loved purple!

"I'll have you come with me." He said, opening his eyes and revealing they were also purple. "I won't accept any other answer than yes!"

"Me too?" Ai pointed at herself.

"I said everyone is to come with me." He said directly to her, Mahiru looking at her with some shock. Did this have to do with Tsubaki apparently being interested in Ai?

Mahiru hoped that wasn't the case. Ai was hoping that, too.

* * *

As everyone sat in the car, Ai couldn't help but look at the little kids. As they pet Kuro, who Ai couldn't tell was liking it or not. No doubt, he was. After all, lazing around was the thing he loved to do best. Really, though, these twin children were too adorable. They were a little creepy, maybe, but that didn't take away from their cuteness.

"You two are so precious," Ai said aloud.

They just smiled at her, Ai's heart practically melting on the spot.

Mahiru looked to the purple-clad kid. "Are you All of Love?"

Ai had a feeling he wasn't. This kid was anything but "love". If anything, he seemed more of "Grumpy".

"No, I am Arisuin Misono." He replied. "I am the Eve of the seventh Servamp, All of Love."

"Eve?" Mahiru asked, Ai listening in.

"It is what a master contracted with a Servamp is called." Misono explained.

"So, you're the same as me?" Mahiru asked, joyful.

Ai looked at him, a happy smile on her face, "So, can I call you 'Miso', then? Hehe."

Misono didn't look amused. Ai immediately apologized. "Sorry…just a joke."

"I only brought _**you**_ along for one reason. I'll explain that later, though." He said directly to her.

Well, that sounded delightful. Note the sarcasm, please. Well, soon enough the car stopped and everyone got out, both Ai and Mahiru amazed at its massive size. This place was freaking huge! Obviously, this kid was really rich.

"That's my room," Misono pointed, but it looked like more of his own separate building to Ai.

"Wow…the house is really far from the gates." Mahiru said in awe.

Suddenly, the gothic-looking throne from before was back, Misono sitting down in it. Ai blinked, looking at it. Where did Misono even get that thing from? Where was he hiding it?

"I'm tired. Wait a moment." Misono said as he sat down.

"Where did you get that chair from?!" Manhiru exclaimed. All-in-all, it was a fair question. He continued, "And we've only walked five minutes since we got out of the car!"

"If he's tired, he's tired, Mahiru. Are you going to drag him to the door?" Ai asked, Mahiru just looking at her.

A voice from out of nowhere began chuckling slightly, speaking moments after, "Misono has a bit of a weak body, Shirota Mahiru."

Ai began looking around, Mahiru looking at Misono after glancing around for a few seconds himself.

"Huh?" Mahiru asked, confused.

Misono opened his eyes and looked at Mahiru. "What are you looking…" Then, he realized it. There was a rather black and pink butterfly on Misono's head. Misono began swatting at the thing, overly irritated by it. "I keep telling you not to land in my hair, Lilly!"

Lilly? The butterfly's name was Lilly? So, then, was it the butterfly who was talking? The butterfly transformed into a man, Ai having to looking away at the sight. This guy was stripping! What the hell?!

"Nice to meet you! If you'd like, I'll go all out for you." The man, who was apparently called Lilly, said, looking a little sensual while doing so.

Definitely. _**THIS**_ was All of Love. He just screamed it.

"Don't strip, pervert!" Misono yelled, throwing a book at Lilly's head.

Lilly just laughed it off and looked at his master. "I was thinking that first impressions are important!"

Misono, with a now-fully clothed Lilly, spoke, "This is stripper here is the Servamp of Lust, All of Love."

Lilly smiled as brightly as he could, resulting in sparkles forming around him, as he motioned to himself. "My current name is Snow Lilly. Please feel free to call me Lilly."

And, again, he began stripping. What was wrong with this guy!? But, again, he was the Servamp of Lust. It shouldn't be that surprising.

"I said don't strip!" Misono said as he punched Lilly in the side.

Kuro, who had transformed back into his human form—still sitting on Mahiru's shoulders, by the way—just looked at Lilly. "You haven't changed at all."

At that, Mahiru's strength gave out, him collapsing under Kuro's human weight.

Lilly just smiled at Kuro. "I'm glad to see you well as well. Now, please come in. Your female friend, too. We have a few…personal questions for her."

Ai immediately felt nervous. When people wanted to talk to you, it was seldom ever a good thing. As they entered, everyone was led up a large grand staircase, followed by them being led into a small-ish room. For how large the place was, in general, this room was small.

"You see, I also helped out on the magician case." Lilly said as everyone was led up the stairs.

"Ah. So that's why everyone…" Mahiru said, trailing off in his own thoughts. He, then, spoke aloud. "Thank you."

"But that is where we grew a little confused. We knew you would retain your memories but…what we were not expecting was for your friend to keep hers, too." Lilly said. "It's something we'd like to get to the bottom of, as I'm sure you understand."

Ai spoke, "I'd like to know too. I was wondering why I remembered when everyone else—minus Mahiru and Kuro, of course—didn't remember a thing. I was, and still am, very confused."

Lilly looked back at Ai, a little surprised at that confession. "Hopefully, we'll figure something out."

"I'm glad to finally have an ally," Mahiru said in joy. "I have a lot of questions…"

"First, will you please listen to our request?" Lilly asked, stopping upon entering the room a certain distance. "I didn't go all out just from the goodness of my heart."

Okay, this was beginning to look dark once again. The doors slammed shut, catching Ai, Kuro, and Mahiru's attentions. At this, Ai began to step back a little. Yep, this was getting no longer fun and joyful! Lilly transformed into his butterfly self and flew over to Misono, who pulled his clothing away from his neck.

"Lilly." He said, giving a type of permission…or giving a command. Ai didn't really know, honestly. Either way, the moment chains and a huge black scythe appeared.

Ai knew this would end up going this direction. They've had poor luck these last few days, really.

"Bastard, I heard you didn't launch a single attack against Tsubaki." Misono said, his voice a harsh and sharp one.

"Misono! You know about Tsubaki, too?" Mahiru asked, stunned by this information.

"Don't call my name so easily!" Misono fired back sharply. "How pathetic. You don't know how to use a Servamp at all."

"Hey! There's no need for name calling like that! Mahiru's all new to this Servamp stuff!" Ai protested for Mahiru. "Unlike you, apparently!"

"You shouldn't even be included in this. Haven't you realized the danger you're in?!" Misono shouted at Ai. "You haven't the faintest idea. Even worse, it's been brought to our attention that Tsubaki has taken some sort of interest in you!"

"Interests die out…" Ai said, shrugging it off.

"Not for a vampire. However, for your sake, I hope it does. Vampires have turned humans simply because they were 'interested' in them. Tsubaki could easily turn you into his subclass, making you fight for him and against us! If he wanted to, that is." Misono said in an informative, but strict, tone. "Is that what you want?! If not, then pay attention! This isn't a game!"

Ai grew irritated. "I know it isn't. Believe me, I know it's not some 'fun time'."

"Beyond that, there are still things about you that are far from ordinary. How do you retain memories that should have been erased?" Misono asked, obviously confused. "We need to figure out why you're different from other humans."

"By all means…" Ai said with a glare. "When you figure out, tell me. I'd like to know, too."

"For that to happen…" Misono began. "Shirota Mahiru, you and your friend will become my servants! All your actions will be under my control from now on."

Ai just gave him a deadpan stare. "What the hell?"

"I won't accept any answer other than yes." Misono said, Lilly stepping away from the chair.

Lilly charged forward, swiping his blade at the trio, luckily missing everyone as they ducked down a bit. Ai gave Misono a glare. Eves controlled their Servamp's movements. She knew that by now. This kid was an absolute brat!

"I'd like to resolve this peacefully if possible." Lilly said with a smile.

"Stop swinging your scythe, then!" Ai shouted in anger. "Seriously, what the hell, man?!"

"You'll listen to our request, then?" Lilly asked, sending forth another attack.

Mahiru, Ai, and Kuro were pinned to a wall, all of their eyes wide in shock.

"It's gotten troublesome again." Kuro said in that usual lazy tone of his, his face bearing pure shock.

"He's your brother, right? Stop him!" Ai shouted to Kuro.

Kuro, however, just glanced to her. "That's not how this works, I'm afraid."

"Of course…" She groaned.

"It's so one-sided! Listen to what I have to say, too!" Mahiru shouted in panic.

"You really don't understand how this goes, do you?" Misono said with a scowl. "This is why I dislike commoners."

"Hold up!" Ai shouted in anger. "We're just 'commoners', huh? I see what's going on here! You're not a brat. You're a jerk! Just a rich punk who is used to getting his way, telling everyone around who is lower than him what to do and when to do it! I'm not working for you today and tomorrow isn't looking any better, pal!"

"Ai, stop!" Mahiru said, trying to calm her down. He looked to Misono. "I don't know how rich you are, but why are you so arrogant? No one would listen to you after being dragged here and demanded like that!"

"Bastard, how dare you talk to me like that!" Misono said, standing up off his throne, anger in his eyes.

"I've had enough of this…" Ai said, she said pushing her way through the doors. "Mahiru, grab Kuro. We'll find our own way out. No one should have to be treated this way."

"Ai!" Mahiru said, chasing her down.

Misono and Lilly just stood there, Misono a mix of irritation and anger.

Lilly looked to his Eve. "Well, Misono. What shall we do?"

* * *

"I hate people like that…" Ai said, hearing Mahiru now walk beside her.

"Just when I thought we find an ally…" Mahiru said.

They came to an open space, a large fountain running in the middle. Well, this wasn't the exit. Was this like their garden or something? Rich people had a funny way of having things. Weren't gardens supposed to have flowers? At any rate, it was lovely to look at.

"Huh? This isn't the way out?" Mahiru asked, confused.

"It looks like we're lost." Kuro said, stating the obvious.

"The exit has to be here, somewhere. Argh! This place is like a maze!" Ai shouted, Mahiru looking at her.

"Calm down, Ai. I've never seen you like this." He said in a gentle way but confused way.

"That type of personality just…it makes me think of people from my past. Not my mother…though she had that pushy attitude, too." Ai said, not going into any further detail.

Mahiru looked up to the windows, many red eyes staring at the three of them. Ai took a step back, momentarily freaked out. But that went away when she noticed who these eyes belonged to.

"Children?" Ai said in a bit of an awe. "They're all children…"

"So many..." Mahiru, then, gasped. "Don't tell me they're all Lilly's! Even as Lust, that's way too many!"

"No, no! Impossible!" Lilly said, Mahiru and Ai almost jumping out of their skin at his sudden presence. "Those children are my subclass."

"Again, what the hell, man?! Don't just appear like that!" Ai shouted, clutching her hand over her chest, trying to slow her heart.

"Wait, subclass? Misono used that word when speaking to Ai earlier. What is that…a subclass?" Mahiru asked Lilly.

"Subclass are lower vampires made by a Servamp." Lilly answered. "They follow the orders of the vampire that creates them. It's why your friend needs to be careful. Tsubaki's vampires are killing subclass like these children first. We know of two that have been murdered just this week."

Ai felt her heart sink. She looked up at the windows once more, her light blue eyes connecting with a few of the children's red ones. Honestly, she was amazed at what she took in. These children were just that… _children_. They might be vampires, but…she could see the fear in their eyes. it was real fear, like what a child would have.

"How horrible…" Ai said.

Misono walked into the garden, basically dragging himself, speaking with much irritation in his voice. "Do you know the game of chess?"

Ai and Mahiru looked at him, Kuro also paying attention. Ai nodded to him. Misono continued. "As the game progresses, the number of pieces on the board decreases. As long as the King survives, you win. I don't think that is how things in reality should be."

Ai looked him in the eye.

He was being honest. Maybe he wasn't just a rich jerk, after all.

"I do not sit on the throne to be protected." Misono said, him looking at Mahiru, since he was Sloth's Eve. "That's why I need more power. I need far more power!"

Finally, Misono had to sit down. This was just too much on his body. But he still spoke, "For what reason do you use your power?"

"Huh?" Mahiru asked, not understanding.

"There is only one chair for an Eve per Servamp." Misono explained. "Do you have the resolve and reason to sit in that chair?"

Mahiru looked to Ai, him remembering everything that happened that night with the magician. Ryusei was almost killed. And Tsubaki might now be after Ai. They weren't sure of that just yet.

"Shirota Mahiru," said the two children from before, them holding hands. "Will you save the lonely Alice?"

Ai looked at the kids, her speaking before Mahiru could process everything, "I misjudged you, Misono. You just want to save the children, if I understand all this. They might be vampires but…honestly, I don't see that. I just see a bunch of frightened little children."

Misono gave her a shocked expression, Lilly turning a grateful smile to her. She was beginning to understand, and, even more, accept.

She looked Misono in the eye. "I'm sorry for my earlier words. I was wrong."

Misono looked at her with slightly stunned eyes, but he just nodded, a blush forming, "Apology accepted."

Mahiru walked forward. "Misono, I don't think you have to be the only person protecting these kids. So, Kuro and I will help. Not as a servant but as a friend."

Kuro spoke in his lazy tone, "Don't involve me on your own."

Ai crossed her arms, looking down as he sat on the ground. "Kuro, stop being like that. They're just kids. We're helping and that's final."

Ai, then, looked to Misono. "Well…Mahiru and Kuro will. I doubt there's anything I can do."

"We're not sure about that…" Lilly said to Ai, her blinking in a "what?" fashion. Lilly continued, "We'd like to run a few minor tests on you, just to make sure you really are a 'normal human', if that is okay."

"Tests…? I don't think so." Ai said in caution. "I don't do hospitals…"

"It's just a few scans and blood tests. It won't take long. It might give us some clues." Lilly said with some persuasion in his voice. "Some that you might even be wanting yourself."

Ai eventually relented. "Fine…but nothing more than that. I have bad memories in hospitals…"

Misono turned away from Mahiru, a blush visible on his cheeks as he got back to the matter-at-hand. "If you dislike being called a servant, I-I'll leave things at that. Though it's the same, either way."

Lilly momentarily laughed, Misono glaring up at him. "What are you laughing at, Lilly!?"

Misono's little chase scene didn't last long. Only about five steps, actually. He paused to catch his breath, turning to Mahiru, "Shirota Mahiru! You still don't have a weapon, correct?"

"Weapon?" Mahiru asked.

"Do you plan on fighting vampires empty-handed?" Misono asked sarcastically. "An Eve can use a custom weapon using their Servamp's power."

Ai looked to Kuro. "Kuro never mentioned that one, I'm guessing."

Kuro just sighed, this becoming more troublesome than he liked. Misono looked to Mahiru, looking irritated still. "There's no helping it. I'll teach you how to use it."

"Yeah, please do. Please take care of me, Misono." Mahiru said with a grin.

Misono's expression was in between irritated and embarrassed. Mahiru just smiled brightly, Ai also bearing a smile because of it.

Misono, then, looked to Ai. "We'll be doing those tests before you leave here tonight."

"Fine…" She said with a groan and a sigh.

Mahiru was so happy. He'd finally found an ally who could fight with him, not against him.

* * *

Mahiru and Ai, Kitty Kuro sticking out of Mahiru's backpack as he slept, found themselves in one of the town's shops. Mahiru was looking for a wristband since he'd somehow lost his last one. Ai's arm was hurting, too. They had trouble getting blood, meaning she had to be pricked several times.

"This is irritating. I hate blood tests…" She whined, looking at a small bruise left from the needle.

"Oh, Mahiru? Ai?" Came Sakuya's voice. He noticed Kuro sleeping in Mahiru's backpack, too. "That cat…did you start keeping it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Mahiru answered.

Sakuya put his hands up in a "claw-like' pose, his voice like he would be telling a ghost story. "Be careful, Mahiru! Black cats are bad luck!"

Ai crossed her arms, giving a minor glare. "So is not thinking before you speak."

Sakuya looked shocked. "Not very shy anymore, eh?" He, then, smirked a little. "Did something happen to help open you up?"

"Nothing happened out of the ordinary." Ai closing her eyes. "Everyone is shy when being in a place they're not familiar with. Just…leave the cat alone. He's not bad luck."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakuya murmured.

"He's just a cat," Mahiru said.

"Just a cat, huh?" Sakuya asked, looking a little bothered for some reason.

"So, did you pick one yet?" Ai asked Mahiru.

"Yeah," he replied, showing her a certain wristband. "I'm going to buy this one."

"Huh?!" Sakuya jumped, startled by Mahiru's words.

"I lost mine somewhere." Mahiru explained.

"Oh, if that's the case. Umm…" Sakuya stammered, finally showing a brown bag. "Ah, geez! Here!"

"Huh?" Mahiru asked, taking the bag and opening it. It was exact same wristband!

Ai looked to Sakuya, blinking. Wow, he really knew Mahiru's taste!

"After you told me you lost it, I happen to find one and bought it. I didn't have a good chance to give it you…" Sakuya said, feeling some strange need to explain.

"Aww…you're so thoughtful." Ai said with a playful grin. "It's cute!"

Sakuya gasped. "Don't say just weird stuff! I liked it better when you barely spoke before!"

"Too bad!" She said with a smile.

Mahiru just smiled at his friend, a faint blush on his face. "Thank you, Sakuya."

"Stop it! That's embarrassing!" Sakuya said, placing an arm around both Ai and Mahiru. "…Say it, again!"

"You're a walking contradiction!" Ai shouted, both Mahiru and Sakuya laughing at her.

* * *

Outside, everyone walked with their umbrellas, Ai holding Kitty Kuro for the moment. What could she say? She loved cats! Still, it was odd knowing he wasn't a normal cat and nothing else. Oh well. Kuro didn't seem to mind getting held.

Then, again…he was just lazy.

Being a cat suited him well.

Mahiru looked over, smiling at Ai. Sakuya looked over, a scowl present in his eyes but vanished when any sort of attention came his way.

"I think your cat likes Ai, Mahiru." Sakuya said in a joking tone.

"Pfft. He likes anyone that will scratch his head." Ai said in return. "Right, Kuro?"

Kuro just yawned, going back to sleep as Ai scratched his forehead with a whimsical smile. "See?"

All of a sudden, Mahiru stopped and looked behind them. Ai blinked, seeing nothing. Mahiru had a look that said something bad was nearby.

"What's wrong?" Sakuya asked, turning his head to Mahiru.

Mahiru still had that alert look on his eyes, but she shrugged it away. "No, it's nothing."

"Ah! Could be vampires? The rumors!?" Sakuya said with a joking tone.

"Not funny, Sakuya." Ai scolded before she looked up at the lit-up sign above. It was a building for Mahjong players.

"I didn't know this was here. I love Mahjong." Ai said aloud, more to herself than anyone.

Sakuya turned his head towards her, a smile coming to him. "Oh. I have a friend who said he saw you and is a little interested, but…well, he doesn't know you really. You guys don't know him. He's from my old school."

"How does he know me?" Ai asked, a little creeped out.

"It's a long story. I told him I'd see if you were interested in meeting him, too. He's a bit strange but…he's not bad." Sakuya explained, looking at the Mahjong sign. "You said you like Mahjong, which reminded me because he's always playing it."

"Oh…well, maybe." Ai said. "I'm not seeing anyone, so…we'll see. I like strange, sometimes."

"Sakuya…tell me if anything strange happens to you." Mahiru said with concern, steering the conversation in a different turn. "I'll definitely do something about it."

"What are you? An exorcist?" Sakuya said in that whimsy tone of his, but that seemed to change in an instant with his next set of words. His head dipped down, his eyes shadowed out from his hair. "By the way, haven't you been acting weird lately, Mahiru? Did something happen?"

Mahiru was a little dumbfounded.

He couldn't tell Sakuya the truth. Even if he was always talking about vampires, Mahiru knew Sakuya didn't need the danger of actually being involved with it. His friends needed to be free from that part of his life.

Sakuya grabbed Mahiru's wrist. "Have you been hiding something from me lately? You're not…lying to me, are you?"

The look in Sakuya's eyes was something Ai wasn't sure how to take, really.

He looked as if he had been let down or something. Like he'd been told bad news.

Mahiru just laughed, breaking the hold Sakuya had before. "What are you talking about?"

Sakuya just smiled, laughing as well.

"See you later!" Sakuya said as he ran away. Before rounding the corner, he looked back to Ai. "I'll tell that friend what you said, okay?"

Ai just nodded, feeling a little out of place. Inwardly, she was hoping such a meeting wouldn't happen. She didn't know why, though. She just felt like it was a meeting that she'd be better off never happening.

Mahiru looked to Kuro, who was cuddled up in Ai's arms. "Well…it is a lie that Kuro is just a cat."

Ai finished. "Can't tell him he's a vampire, though. In this case, a lie is safest, for Sakuya."

* * *

Ai stopped at her grandparents' place, looking to Mahiru as she stood on the sidewalk. "Well, this is my stop. Here."

She handed Kuro back to him, who just rested on Mahiru's shoulder and fell back asleep.

"Goodnight, Ai. See you tomorrow!" Mahiru said as Ai nodded and entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

Mahiru continued his way, heading home. Things seemed really good. Mahiru felt relieved, even thrilled. He felt like he had the power to protect everyone he held dear. However, when he would have to think about down the road, what did he think he was able to protect? Then, he would come to second-guess what it was that she truly held dear...

* * *

Well, there's another chapter down! Mahiru's going to get quite the surprise next chapter, and so will Ai. I'm gonna start working on it now! Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! Also, Fave and/or Follow to keep up-to-date on the chapters!

See you next chapter, which should be out really soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, chapter five! I wonder what will happen. In this chapter, I think I will reveal some of AI's past. That will depend how long this chapter will be. If I do not this chapter, then I will next chapter. Either way, some of her history will be revealed, as it steams beyond just having an abusive mother (which is bad enough!) Ai is much for complicated and complex that that!

Thank you for favoriting: "Plexi Pink", "DiCuoreAllison", "HeroProject", "Hikari1994", "xastralbirdx", "SHSLOrangeJuice", "Sakuramatchadesu", "CatcusGranny", "harajukudarkangel", and "Belinda Valentine Bite".

Thank you for following: "KorosuPoison", "HeroProject", "WTFwynaut", "Hikari1994", "xastralbirdx", "SHSLOrangeJuice", "Sakuramatchadesu", "xAyatx", "CatcusGranny", "harajukudarkangel", and "Belinda Valentine Bite".

Thank you for reviewing: "White Wolf", "DuCuoreAllison", "harajukudarkangel".

You guys are awesome and I love you! I want to send out a big "thanks" to the silent readers, too! I know you're out there! I'll add any new names to these list in the next chapter, which is almost finished!

Well, here we go!

* * *

"Goodness, I am amazed by your laziness." Misono said to Kuro, who was in cat form, laying on the table. "You haven't even given your Eve a weapon…"

Kuro just gave him an "I can't care" look at this.

Was Kuro just lazy…or was there another reason for this, maybe? Ai was wondering about that.

"I suppose that's expected from the Servamp of Sloth." Misono reasoned.

"So…Kuro is supposed to give this weapon to Mahiru?" Ai asked, a little confused.

Misono nodded, but Kuro just seemed irritated at this. "What's the point in having a weapon?"

"Self-defense…" Ai said, point blank.

Kuro just turned over on his back, legs up. "Here. You just be soothed by my form."

Misono and Mahiru flashed with anger at his aloofness, both shouting, "Like hell we would!"

Ai just laughed. "You're cute, Kuro…"

Then, she deadpanned. "But not that cute…cuteness doesn't win in battle, like against a scythe, for example."

As she said that, she looked to Lilly, who just innocently laughed and agreed.

"I still don't know much about vampires, but…I do have things I want to protect." Mahiru said with yearning in his eyes, his friends flashing before his eyes. "I don't want to regret doing nothing…"

Now, Kuro was in human form.

How did he change without making a sound?

"Do you need a weapon?" He asked, still not wanting to go through with it.

"I do if it's the power to protect others!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro still didn't look convinced. He seemed…bothered by this request.

"I would feel safer if he had one…" Ai chimed in, hoping to persuade him a bit.

Kuro just looked at her, finally sighing as he relented. "Close your eyes…"

Mahiru blinked in shock at that demand. Ai didn't understand it really, either. Why would he need to close his eyes?

"W-Wait a second! Explain things first! What are you planning to—!" Mahiru got cut off when he found himself in another place altogether. What was even stranger was the fact that Ai was there, too. But…she was a bit different. How so? Well, she had a weird purple glow almost outlining her.

She looked around, blinking as she did so.

"Whoa…" She said, looking to Mahiru. "…Where are we?"

Suddenly, there was a "POP!" noise, Ai and Mahiru looking to the source. It was a little black cat that had stitches around its mouth and the bottom of its ears. And its eyes were pink. They didn't glow, though.

"Happy Birthday…" It spoke in a very creepy voice.

Mahiru was stunned, and, no doubt, a little scared of this little creature. Ai, in a way, was just intrigued.

"Happy Birthday." It spoke, again, turning around. "This is the inside of Kuro."

Ai looked around, Mahiru still staring at the creature. It looked at her, almost intrigued.

"Please, follow me." It said, motioning at them both. "This way. This way."

It more of skipped than walked. It was…actually a little cute. Scary but still cute. So, they followed the little cat, staying on a path that was lined with lit candles. This was inside of Kuro? Honestly, Ai wasn't sure how to take that. This was place so dark and strange. Not at all like Kuro.

"Well…except when he drank Mahiru's blood…" She told herself in her mind.

The path they walked on felt hard as concrete, and yet…from what she could see, it was nothing but green-ish fog. The background was creepy, too. She could definitely see the drawing of a human skeleton, which further creeped her out. Ai decided it was best to not pay much attention to the things around her and focus on Mahiru and…the cat-thing.

"You want a gift, right?" The cat said, skipping as he did. "Your very own birthday gift."

"My birthday is a ways off, but are you talking about a weapon?" Mahiru asked.

Ai spoke, "I think it is."

"Then, I want one." Mahiru told the cat.

"Can I ask who you are?" Ai asked the cat as it continued to skip.

"I am a part of Kuro. I'm in charge of power." It told her. "I know you are, Maeda Airi. Kuro is a little fond of you."

Ai blinked. "…Oh. Umm…I'm not sure how to take that, but I'm take it as a good thing."

"It is. It is." It said, coming up to a big pile of wrapped gifts, motioning to the pile of gifts when it arrived to them. "Mahiru, now comes the fun choice of fate. Choose whichever one you like."

It, then, looked to Ai. "Only Eves get a gift but…I won't have you leave empty handed."

Ai was a little creeped out by that, but, for now, she just nodded.

Mahiru gasped at the pile of gifts. "Among all these?!"

"happy Birthday, Mahiru." It said, again, holding a delicious-looking strawberry shortcake birthday cake that had "Mahiru" displayed on it. "Now you'll obtain your very own power."

"Just by choosing a gift? Simple and easy to understand." Ai said, looking to him with a smile. "Right up your alley."

"You can't return here once you choose, but you'll become an adult that can protect others." The cat explained. "The end will be the same, no matter what you choose. Though the routes you can take are all different. Carefully, but boldly."

Ai asked a question, since Mahiru seemed all dumbfounded still. "How is he supposed to choose, though? How does he find his perfect weapon? The one that is best suited to him? Or…will it automatically be that way?"

"That is the most important question, Maeda Airi." The cat said in reply. "What's most important is that your choice, Mahiru, matches who you are."

"Then, the simplest looking one." Mahiru said, touching the present.

* * *

A bright light shown, Ai looking at Mahiru and seeing some weird broomstick in his hand. Suddenly, Mahiru was just…gone. Mahiru noticed he was standing in Misono's place once more, still holding the weird-looking broom. He looked to Ai, a wave of panic rushing over him when he noticed she was passed out!

"Ai!" He said, kneeling down to her.

"She passed out when you entered Sloth's mind." Misono said. "I can't figure out why, though."

"She was in there with me!" Mahiru said, shocking everyone, including Kuro. "We have to wake her up!"

"No good. We've already tried. She'll wake up on her own." Misono said.

* * *

Back inside Kuro, Ai was beginning to panic. Mahiru was gone! She couldn't help but to be frantic now. Why was he gone and she was still there?!

"Hey!" She panicked, looking at the cat. "Where did he go?! Why am I still here?!"

He didn't answer. At least, not with words. Instead, he held up a strawberry from the cake. Ai blinked at it. What was she supposed to do? Surely not eat it, right? It was from this weird world. She was inside the mind of Kuro, a vampire!

"Take it. Eat it." The cat said. "Your very own gift, from me to you. Keep it between us, please?"

Ai, again, blinked. Thinking about it, maybe she was worrying over nothing. After all, he gave Mahiru what he was supposed to, the power to protect people. No foul play. So, she took the strawberry, taking a bite. It was really good!

"More. More. Until it's all gone," the cat said, his little paws moving up and down, as if flagging for her to eat it faster. So, she plopped the whole thing in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed.

"Okay…now what?" She asked.

It gave a weird smile at this, and Ai wondered if she did the right thing in listening to it.

"Bye-bye, Maeda Airi." It said, waving at her before a bright light made her close her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them, she seen she was on the ground, Mahiru looking down at her. It'd been about five minutes since he had received his weapon.

"Ai! Are you alright?!" Mahiru asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. No harm done."

"Did you travel with Mahiru to inside Sloth's mind?" Misono asked. "I've never heard of a such a thing ever happening. Why did it take you so long coming out?"

Ai almost told them about the strawberry-thing but she remembered her saying she wouldn't. She shook her head, saying she couldn't remember, as well as, aside from where her head hit off the floor when she collapsed and gave her a massive headache, she felt fine. And, all-in-all, she did.

Kuro was slouched over, arms folded on the tabletop with his head resting on them, his eyes fixed on her. He didn't know what happened. Not really. But if she said she felt fine, then why should he worry further?

It was just now that Ai noticed Mahiru had the same broom from before in his hand. She sat up, looking at it. Was this his all-powerful weapon? A broomstick?

"It's a broom." Kuro pointed out, almost as if he, too, were not impressed.

Misono just seemed to scoff, him not impressed, either. "A fitting weapon for a commoner."

"Misono…" Ai said, getting fired up over his "commoner" thing again. "Drop the 'commoner' thing."

Misono just waved off her frustration, her not having time to get irritated about it when she noticed the broom Mahiru held was moving sporadically, as if it had a mind of its own. Mahiru gasped in shock, the broom just twisting in the air as it made circle after circle.

"Come to think of it," Kuro commented, "I think you attacked me with a mop first time we met. Do weapons cleaning tools to you?"

"That's not true…" Mahiru said, not sounding quite sure of himself about it.

"The broom does not lie." Ai commented.

The broomstick then circled around Mahiru a few times before fading into a blue-ish light. It, then, became what looked like a tattoo on his right wrist. Mahiru wasn't too fond that it didn't go away, of course. Not that Ai blamed him.

"What the hell?" He asked, rubbing the area as if to see if it would rub off. "It doesn't disappear?"

"Use the wristband Sakuya gave you." Ai suggested.

And, so, Mahiru slipped it on. It covered the "tattoo" perfectly! Mahiru just stared at it. Was this his weapon? A broom? Could he really protect people using it?

* * *

The part of Kuro Ai and Mahiru had spoken to moments ago had the cake that he'd shown when they were there. Using a lighter, he lit the candle, the phrase "MAHIRU LV1" appearing in the air above the flickering flame.

"Now. It's begun. It's begun." He said, a little bit of a blank look on his face.

Also, the cake…it did, indeed, have a single strawberry missing. The one Ai had eaten. The cat creature just looked at the spot where the strawberry used to be, his frown turning into a creepy-looking smile.

"Our little secret…" He said, the smile never fading, his words continuing, "…will be found out soon enough."

* * *

At a Sushi conveyer belt restaurant, Tsubaki and Belkia (the magician vampire) were eating. As Belkia reached for a plate, only about to put it back on the belt, Tsubaki corrected this behavior.

"You can't return a plate you've touched, Belkia." Tsubaki stated, rather calmly actually.

Belkia, however, was not so calm. "What?! Really?! Japanese culture is so picky."

Tsubaki didn't seem bothered. In fact, he seemed rather content.

Belkia, when his mouth stuffed with the sushi omelette (Tamago Yaki), spoke to Tsubaki, "But, Tsubakyun, isn't that liar pretty late? Just when is he going to get here?!"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki tilted his head up, glancing towards the door. "Oh, looks like he's here."

"Welcom—" The restaurant owner began, only to gasp upon seeing the new visitor dragging a bloodied corpse beside him.

Customers, who moments before were enjoying their sushi, rushed out, saying "Thanks for the food!" and "Me too!" as they left in a hurry. Tsubaki just seemed amused as he stared at the person. The one Belkia had called "that liar" before.

"Hey, looks like you're in a bad mood." Tsubaki said, calm as ever.

The person's face was shown, though their eyes were shadowed out. It looked a lot like Sakuya, but no confirmation had been made yet. This person, he had blood on his clothes, as well as a few traces of it on his face. He just looked to Tsubaki, serious as ever.

"Tsubaki…what do you need?" The person asked.

"Before that," Tsubaki said, eyeing the corpse. "Care to explain _that_?"

Still, Tsubaki just seemed amused. He wasn't angry one bit.

"Looks like it was sniffing around me." The person said in reply.

"Someone's subclass?' Tsubaki inquired, still looking amused.

"Who knows?" The person said, dropping the body face-down, a big pool of blood coming from the face region as it made contact with the hard floor.

Tsubaki sat forward, still looking at the person from the side, a smirk on his face. "Wouldn't people found out if someone from school sees you? That you're a vampire?"

The person licked blood from their fingers, their face finally exposed as Tsubaki said his final words.

"Right, Sakuya?" Tsubaki said with an increasing grin.

And it was Sakuya. But, this time, he didn't have his usual grin on his face. He looked angry. He licked more blood off, speaking, "I don't care anymore. I hate liars."

* * *

Back with Mahiru and the rest, Ai was sitting on the floor, bored out of her mind. This was taking _**FOREVER**_!

"Awaken, my power!" Mahiru called out, lifting his hand into the air.

Nothing happened. Like all the times before this moment.

And, like all the times before, Mahiru got frustrated and stomped his feet in a mad frenzy. "Why won't it come out?!"

"Mahiru! You're not Sailor Moon! You look like you're trying to summon the Mood Rod or something." Ai said, holding back a chuckle afterwards. "Actually…putting it like that, it's kind of comical."

He just glared at Ai for that remark, Lilly laughing at Ai's words. Misono seemed affected but he wasn't going to laugh aloud. Maybe he was in his mind, though. And, as for Kuro, well…he just continued playing some videogame.

Misono cleared his throat, sending a quick glare at Ai before he spoke to Mahiru, "You'll have to be able to pull it out whenever you want, before you can even start learning to fight."

Ai, then, groaned as she laid back on the floor. "Well…I'm gonna take a nap."

"Wake back up! Give me some support!" Mahiru shouted at her.

"You have my full support." She said with a thumbs up, laying back down afterwards. "I'll be cheering you on in my dreams!"

"Argh! You're getting Kuro's personality!" Mahiru shouted, but Ai just waved it off.

"It's called I'm tired. Not lazy. Tired." Ai said in a sort of protest. "Focus on your training, okay?"

Mahiru looked to Kuro. "Kuro…is there some kind of trick to this?"

Kuro looked as unmotivated as ever n his expression as he continued playing his game. "Call me when you can pull it out."

Ai looked to him. "You could help him, you know? It is your power."

Kuro just glanced to her before resuming his game. Ai just sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked to Mahiru. "I tried. Sorry."

"You two…you're no help at all!" Mahiru whined.

Lilly smiled in amusement a bit, speaking as he leaned past Misono's throne. "Mahiru, why not try and create an image of why exactly you wanted power?"

Mahiru looked shocked. "Exactly why?"

Misono explained further. "Your Servamp lacks motivation because you lack resolve."

Mahiru shouted in a shocked tone, "So, Lilly tries to strip because you want to be released from something?!"

Ai tried to hold back a laugh, but lost it when Misono shouted, pointing to Lilly—who was in the process of stripping, actually. "That's just his predisposition!"

After she recovered from her little fit of laughter, Ai spoke, "Kuro is Sloth, correct? Isn't being lazy, in a way, his predisposition? Sloths aren't known for their high energy levels, after all."

Misono seemed a little irritated. "Well…I guess you could think of it like that…but…"

After she thought about it, though, Ai spoke once more, "But I do get your point. When Mahiru and Kuro fought that vampire magician, Kuro was…well, like he was a completely different person. Lack of motivation, all of that was gone. In fact, and I hate to put it this way but…well, he was a little scary, actually."

Kuro looked to the floor momentarily, Ai not catching the sad look in his eyes before he had resumed playing the game once more.

"So, it makes sense." She continued, looking to Mahiru. "You were so willing to take down that magician you pictured it in your thoughts, right? After all, he was going to hurt your friends. But, in this room with no threat being available, you can't find your resolve, like back then."

Misono seemed a little impressed.

Lilly was, too. "Very well put, Ai."

"I want to protect others…everyone within reach." Mahiru said, envisioning them all. Even Ai. "I've thought of them as family, ever since I was little. I don't have parents, so the feeling might be stronger than other people."

Misono looked towards the floor. It was apparent that he knew what that felt like, too.

Little did they all know, Ai knew what that felt like, too. Only, up until now, she didn't have any friends.

"I'll introduce you to them next time, Misono!" Mahiru said with a happy expression, naming out everyone. "You already know Ai. So, that leaves…Ryusei and Koyuki, but first is Sakuya! He's my childhood friend!"

"Stop." Misono suddenly said, Mahiru growing confused. Misono continued, "It'll get them involved. Your friend, Ai, is already involved too much, and, every second of it she's in danger. Tsubaki is the only thing that connects you and I together."

Ai, at this point, had actually fallen asleep.

Mahiru's shocked expression was replaced with a smile. "Thinking simply, there's no reasons friends of friends can't be friends. Even Ai…I know she's in danger, but…it's nice to have one of my school friends to share this stuff with. It's selfish of me, but I can't help but appreciate that she's stuck by me. Friends and family…I want to protect those important to me. No matter who comes, we'll take them down!"

He looked to Kuro. "Right, Kuro?!"

Kuro just gave him a bored expression. "Don't turn to me. So troublesome."

He continued playing his game, speaking as he did, "I'll just protect and kill whoever you say."

Mahiru grew a little dejected at Kuro's words. "What? Such a lack of independence…"

At this, the mark on Mahiru's wrist flashed a blue color, alerting him. "Huh? Just now…"

Misono began speaking, "Oh, that's—"

And his head fell down, Misono instantly falling asleep. Mahiru, however, became immediately worried. "Huh?! Misono?!"

Lilly just chuckled a little. "It's already this late. Misono falls asleep every night at 9:00 PM."

Mahiru grew a little confused, as well as weirded out. "Is he a little kid…?"

Lilly looked to the floor, flashing a smile. "Speaking of bedtimes, I think your friend fell asleep."

Mahiru looked, seeing Ai laying there with her eyes closed. He gave a small sigh but ultimately smiled. She must have really been tired, not just putting on an act. He looked to Lilly as the Servamp spoke, "We'll have to wrap up for today. Your friend really should be in a bed, after all. I'm sure the floor can't be comfortable."

Mahiru nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for helping me out. Misono, too."

Lilly gave a relaxed laugh. "Not at all."

Mahiru looked to Kuro. "You'll have to carry Ai."

"Why not just wake her up? She won't care. Do you even know where she lives?" Kuro said, not wanting to do such a troublesome task such as carrying someone.

"Just do it!" Mahiru said with a sigh of annoyance. "I've been to her grandparents' place. I can lead us there."

"She lives with her grandparents?" Lilly asked.

Mahiru nodded. "Yeah. She…uh, she said she couldn't live with her mother anymore. Her mother was very abusive, but she didn't want me telling anyone."

"It's alright. I won't tell. Not even Misono." Lilly said as Kuro began picking up the sleeping girl, having no trouble in the feat. "Poor girl. You'd never know she endured such hardship."

"Yeah…just don't let her know I told you." Mahiru said with caution.

"I won't. You have my word, Mahiru." Lilly said with a look of understanding.

* * *

Well, there we have it! Chapter five is finished! Sorry for any mistakes you might find. I always miss a few when reading through it before posting. I love getting all the feedback of you guys, and I get new follow'ers and favorites seemingly every time I look at my e-mail! I love it so much. You guy have no idea!

So, thank you! ^_^

So, until next chapter… *poof*


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm baaaaack~! Hehehehe. And with another chapter for those who have waited a whole day! This chapter is a long one, by the way! But, first…

Thank you "harajukudarkangel", "White Wolf", "M.R.033100", "DiCuoreAllison", "shadow-binder" for the reviews! Loved them!

Thank you "bluerubydragon" for your Favorite and Follow, "xPiratePatchx" for your Favorite, "SkyLion27" for your Favorite and Follow, "WTFwynaut" for your Favorite, "Livebloodlove" for your Favorite and Follow, " ", "17Reshiram", and "chocolate-is-the-best" for you Follow. Thank you, guys!

Now, let's get on with this chapter, eh?

* * *

"Wait…you guys are leaving?" Ai asked, almost like she had taken a bullet.

Her grandmother immediately spoke, "It's only for three days. Possibly four. They need some papers signed, and they demand we sign them in person. We thought of taking you but…the school said you needed to be in class or you might fall too far behind."

"We don't really want to go…" Her grandfather said with sadness in his eyes and voice. "But, I promise, we'll be back before you know it. You can either stay here or with a friend, if one is able to take you in."

"I can stay here. I wouldn't want to burden anyone." She said, scratching her arm in anxiety. "So…will you call me, every day?"

"We will immediately when the plane lands." Her grandmother stated, hugging her.

"We'll send you pictures of the renovations, too!" Her grandfather exclaimed, attempting to cheer his granddaughter up. "I finally learned how!"

Ai smiled at them both. "I look forward to it. Please, be careful. I couldn't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to you guys…"

"Even if something did happen, we promise you would never be forced to go back to Mikoto." Her grandfather said with promise in his eyes.

"Then, who?" Ai asked.

"You don't need to worry about that…" Her grandmother said with a smile, hugging Ai firmly. "We'll be back. We promise."

* * *

 _ **That was two days ago…**_

"Wait…they're leaving you alone?" Mahiru asked, not believing what he had heard.

Ai just nodded. "I need to stay here, so I don't get behind in my classes. Besides…it's just a few days, right?"

"Well…you could always stay over at my house. It would be a little strange, but it'd be better than sleeping there at night!" Mahiru said with worry.

"I couldn't do that to you." Ai said with a protest. "I'll be fine for a few days. Trust me."

As they entered the classroom, Mahiru looked shocked. "Sakuya's absent, again?"

For some reason, Ai thought this was suspicious. She could pin-point why that was, though.

"It's unusual for him to miss so many days in a row." Koyuki said with obvious concern.

Ryusei, however, didn't sound as concerned, not that he wasn't. "Maybe he's caught a bad cold and is stuck in bed?"

"I called him yesterday, but he didn't answer." Mahiru said, looking worried. "And I finished this, too…"

He, then, pulled out a completed garcon uniform, Ai blinking. When did he time to finish that?! Maybe it was after she'd left his house? No matter. The costume was amazing! Top-notch job, too! Then, again, that was—apparently—expected of Mahiru by his friends and classmates.

Ai looked to Mahiru, her look of doubt turning into a smile before he could notice. "I'm sure he's good. Why don't you pay him a visit after school?"

"We can both go. When are you grandparents leaving?" Mahiru asked.

"Their flight was this morning. They were gone before I even got up." Ai replied. "They like the early morning ones."

Koyuki and Ryusei looked confused.

"Hold up. What's going on?" Ryusei asked, a little intrigued.

"My grandparents are getting their house renovated, but…well, I guess some paperwork came up that they didn't know about or maybe forgot to sign. And they have to sign them in person. They can't sign them and mail them back. So, they had to leave me alone for a few days and fly home. Until then, it's just me at home." Ai explained. "It's not bad. I mean…for students with certain situations, there have been 15-year-olds who have had to live alone in an apartment. I can last a few days."

"Why exactly do you live with your grandparents? You never did explain that. Are your parents deceased, like Mahiru's?" Ryusei asked.

"Ryu- _chan_ …" Koyuki said in caution. "You can't ask such a forward thing."

"She doesn't have to answer. I'm just curious." Ryusei replied.

Ai looked to the floor, Mahiru giving her a sad expression as she spoke, "I was removed from my mother's care…and, as for my father, I never knew him. My mother told me, several times, that I wasn't a child she ever wanted. I was the product of someone hurting her…if you know what I mean. A complete stranger."

Mahiru gasped. He never knew that!

"Ai…" He said with even more concern.

She shook her head. "No point in crying over it now. She's out of my life, for good."

She, then, looked to Mahiru. "I'll come with you to Sakuya's place. After thinking it over, I'd like to tag along."

"You sure you two aren't dating? You go everywhere together." Ryusei said with a coy grin.

"Yep. Our secret's out." Ai said with pure sarcasm. "Pfft! I'm not dating anyone!"

Everyone just laughed, Mahiru looking to her as she fumed a little. In a way, he wouldn't mind dating her, some day. Of course, he'd never tell her that.

* * *

Mahiru came out of the market, holding a bag of something. He looked around, but did not see Ai. Perhaps she decided not to come, after all? That thought vanished upon seeing her run towards him, panting when she stopped about foot away.

"Sorry I'm late…" She said in between pants. She took a deep breath and continued, "My grandfather sent me a few pictures on my phone, and, then, he called me. Made me a little behind schedule."

Mahiru just shrugged. "It's fine."

Kitty Kuro looked at the bag Mahiru held. "Potato chips?"

"Nope. This is Sakuya's food. I doubt he's eaten anything yet." Mahiru said to the cat.

Mahiru and Ai walked in a quick pace towards where Mahiru said Sakya lived. As they did, Kuro held onto Mahiru's arm and talked, "Sakuya is that joker with the side flare, right? I don't think he'd get along with 'You bastard' at all."

Ai looked to Kuro. "You mean Misono? That's mean, Kuro!"

"I should have asked him what happened last time I saw him," Mahiru said, meaning when he saw Sakuya the last time, just a few days ago. "Ever since we were little, he made everything sound like a joke."

"When you were little?" Kuro asked, sounding either a bit intrigued or confused.

Ai looked to Mahiru, wanting to know more about him and Sakuya's long-time friendship. "Tell me more, if you don't mind."

"Of course!" Mahiru said with a smile. "Sakuya and I have been together ever since elementary school!"

Suddenly, Mahiru's mind on the matter seem to change. Or, rather, his memory did.

"Or…was it middle school?" He asked himself aloud.

Kuro looked to him. "Huh?"

"Sakuya lost both of his parents, like me." Mahiru said, but, again, he seemed to second-guess his own memory.

Kuro, again, became confused. Maybe even a bit worried.

"How did Sakuya's parents die, again?" Mahiru asked aloud.

"Mahiru?" Ai asked, also getting concerned and confused.

Mahiru completely stopped walking, standing still. "Wh-Where did Sakuya live, again?"

It was like Mahiru was forgetting everything. Or, maybe, the memories weren't even real, and Mahiru was just realizing that. Either way, something strange was definitely going on!

Mahiru paced his hand on his head. "Huh? What am I saying? I've been there so many times."

Ai looked to the ground, her eyes going wide.

Mahiru's shadow was flickering?! What the hell?!

"Huh? When did I go?" Mahiru asked himself, eyes wide as he tried so hard to piece everything together. "What am I saying? He was my childhood friend, and we were always together."

Ai placed her hand on his shoulder, but it didn't seem to have any affect. "Mahiru? Snap out of it!"

"Huh? Was he my childhood friend?" Mahiru asked in his head, not even noticing Ai's words or touch.

"Mahiru?" Kuro asked, knowing something was wrong.

Mahiru made a noise that said he was in some sort of pain, his voice giving the same signal, "My head! It hurts! We were always together…"

Suddenly, it was like his memory of Sakuya shattered, Mahiru's eyes going extra wide. "Huh? Huh? Who was Sakuya, again…?"

It was here that someone grabbed Mahiru's arm from behind, him turning around in a quick rush. Somehow, this seemed to negate whatever was happening before, Mahiru going back to normal, memory and all. It had been Sakuya that had grabbed Mahiru's arm. Ai, also, gave Sakuya a stunned look.

That look faded into one of irritation after a moment, though.

"Sakuya?" Mahiru asked, stunned to see him.

Sakuya, too, seemed to have a surprised look on his face. Ai expected to see him grin or snicker after having had startled Mahiru, but, instead, he just gave that shocked expression. Ai looked to Kuro, taking notice of his look. He looked distrusting of Sakuya, and, if Kuro had that feeling…then maybe Ai and Mahiru needed it, too.

Ai, however, ignored it, punching Sakuya in the arm, lightly.

"You jerk! We were worried about you, and you do this?!" She said, crossing her arms in a huff.

Sakuya looked at her with some shock. She just huffed louder. "Not even going to apologize? Geez…"

Sakuya just smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry…my bad. But…more importantly, what are you guys doing here? Standing in the street."

"I should say the same to you! W-Why haven't you been in school?!" Mahiru asked, shouting. "We've all been worried!"

"Oh, actually, I said vampires appear around here, right? Well, I was attacked, but I was saved." Sakuya said quite nonchalant. During his little explanation, Ai noticed Kuro's look of distrust just seemed to deepen. "Still, I was too scared to leave the house."

Was Sakuya lying or something?

"Now, I wonder how much of that was a lie?" Sakuya asked, giving a playful wink.

Mahiru dropped the bag containing Sakuya's food on the green-top's head, but Ai was a little confused as to why Sakuya hunkered over as if the food weighed a great deal. He even went "Ouch!", too. How heavy was that bag, exactly?!

"I thought you'd say that! Here, some food!" Mahiru said in irritation. "You haven't eaten dinner yet, right? You always say stuff like that…"

"Ah…thanks." Sakuya said but didn't take the bag. Instead, he looked like an idea had just struck, him looking to Ai. "Oh, yeah! I told that friend you'd like to see him. You have a cell number?"

Ai blinked. "Yeah..."

She gave it to him, Sakuya writing it down and pocketing the thing. "Thanks. He'll appreciate it, I'm sure."

"I get unlimited texts, too. Some people don't like calling." Ai informed Sakuya, who pulled out the paper with the number he'd just written, him adding the new information.

"Awesome." Sakuya said. "You like to make things convenient for people."

Suddenly, a woman's scream was heard, mahiru gasping and turning to the sound. Ai also looked that way, neither of them seeing Sakuya's irritated expression. At this, Sakuya grabbed Mahiru and Ai's wrists, pulling them down the sidewalk and in a certain direction.

"This way!" Sakuya said, pulling them along.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" Mahiru asked, shouting due to his shock from Sakuya's sudden movements.

"Sakuya! Stop pulling us like this!" Ai said, adding, "Tell us where you're taking us!"

"It's alright. I'm your friend. Both of you." Sakuya said. "I won't betray you."

Ai just blinked. Why would he say such a thing?

"Sakuya! Stop!" Ai said, trying to pull herself free but with no success.

* * *

Finally, in what looked like a place for trash and the like, Sakuya stopped, releasing both Mahiru and Ai. Ai pulled away, despite being free, her shouting, "What is with you?! You pull us like we're rag dolls, only to bring us here?! Explain!"

"Ai…for the longest time, this had nothing to do with you." Sakuya said, not facing her or Mahiru yet. "However, now, I can't let you go free. **_He_ ** won't let me, you see. So, I have no choice."

Ai gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sakuya didn't answer her, him speaking to Mahiru instead, "Do you trust me, Mahiru?"

Mahiru just blinked, confused and alarmed by this strange question.

"Of course he does!" Ai shouted, getting irritated by this.

"Shut up!" Sakuya screamed, his voice immediately returning to its lower tone. "Mahiru…if you trusted me, you wouldn't lie, right?"

Mahiru spoke, still confused, "You're acting strange. Did something happen?"

"So, Mahiru…" Sakuya said, turning towards Mahiru with a side-glance. "How much of our relationship was a lie?"

All of a sudden, a whole slew of clear threads shot at Mahiru, Ai, and Kuro, suspending them in the air. They were trapped! Ai shrieked in surprise, Mahiru gasping, and Kitty Kuro…well, he just stayed silent, a tired look on his face. Which was just his usual, ever day look. That, though, immediately changed as two swords flew his way, lodging themselves in a crisscross right under him, barely missing him along the way. That was way, way too close for comfort!

Mahiru looked his way, both he and Ai hearing the surprised gasp—erm, meow—from Kuro.

"Kuro?!" Mahiru shouted, concerned.

Suddenly, a fit of loud, maniacal laughter pierced the night's silence, Kuro, Ai, and Mahiru looking towards the sudden sound, a very familiar person speaking, jumping down into view. "Now! Now! Some applause! The skewering show begins!"

It was the crazed vampire magician from before!

"That guy?!" Mahiru said in shock.

"Oh no…" Ai said with some obvious fear. "Not good! Not good! Not good! Not him!"

Even worse, he landed right alongside Sakuya. Ai had a very bad feeling about this.

"Mahiru. Didn't I tell you that there are vampires around here?" Sakuya asked, his calm voice suddenly being replaced with a crazed one as he shouted, "I warned you many, many, many times!"

Ai felt a cold chill run through her.

Sakuya's eyes were glowing red. That could only mean one thing, and she had a feeling that Mahiru was just now processing the same thought. He was freaked out!

"Mahiru, this guy…" Kuro said, continuing, "Is Tsubaki's subclass!"

"He's not alone. And I don't mean the crazed sword-lover, either!" Ai said, looking at the fishing line-like threads still holding her, Kuro, and Mahiru in the air. "Someone has to be controlling these things. The magician didn't use this sort thing last time. And…something tells me Sakuya can't use this type of thing, either."

Mahiru, however, didn't seem to process any of what she just said.

He was frozen, it seemed. Well, that was until he started speaking, not making much sense, "Huh? Sakuya? Huh?"

"Mahiru, ever think that the world was created five minutes ago?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh, sure…all the time." Ai said sarcastically. "I dream about it, too."

Sakuya just smirked. "In a way, I can see why Tsubaki is so interested in you. You seem his type, in a way. You'd make a great addition to our family, Airi."

Ai's eyes went wide in shock. "Wait, what…?"

She, then, narrowed her eyes in hate. "You bastard! He was the one you spoke of before!? The one who was supposedly interested in meeting me?!"

"Supposedly?" Sakuya asked with a bewildered look, it fading into a smirk. "He is interested in meeting you. I'm sure he'll love having your number, too."

Mahiru and Ai widened their eyes, Kuro narrowing his at Sakuya. He was going to lead Tsubaki right to her!

Or, rather, lead her to him!

"Back to my question," Sakuya stated, continuing with his earlier point. "Have you ever thought such a thing, but, then, think that 'No way! I have memories of the past.' Well, what if those memories were also seeded inside of you five minutes ago? What if I became your best friend five minutes ago with fake memories? Can you prove that something like that is impossible?"

Ai looked to Mahiru, then back to Sakuya. She saw what was going on. Or, at least, she thought she did.

Mahiru just looked at Sakuya with the worst look of confusion and hurt, not understanding any of this.

"When your mom died, what did I say to you?" Sakuya asked. "Was I there?"

Mahiru processed through that memory, but…there was no Sakuya. He, then, realized it. Sakuya wasn't in any of his past memories. Not one.

Sakuya pulled out three blades from his jacket, a crazed grin on his face. "So, Mahiru. Just how much of our memories are a lie?!"

At that moment, Sakuya rushed forth, aiming his blades at Mahiru. He was going to kill Mahiru!? Luckily, Kuro jumped in front, taking the hit. Sadly, those blades sliced through him instead. Ai looked at the scene with horror.

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted, seeing the blood of Sakuya's attack as it left Kuro's wounds.

Belkia jumped, grabbing the swords that had been lodged into the ground before and shoved them through Kuro. Ai's eyes went wide with pure shock.

"Kuro!" She screamed, her eyes following Sakuya as he flipped in the air, landing on his feet.

Mahiru couldn't accept what he was seeing. "It's a lie that Sakuya is a vampire!"

Sakuya just grinned, Ai seeing the beginnings of his fangs. "Wouldn't it have been great if that wasn't a lie? That vampires existed and that I was one of them? People always try to believe the lie that's most convenient for them. We take advantage of that feeling and hypnotize humans."

So, then, it was true. Mahiru's memories of having a long-time friendship with Sakuya was just a big lie. An illusion, nothing else?

"It was so easy. I mean, you were wishing for it." Sakuya continued. "Mahiru, why was it you? If you didn't pick up that cat…if you and Ai hadn't lied and said it was a normal cat...I might have been standing on your side right now. I could have been your best friend, today and tomorrow."

Sakuya, then, looked to Ai. "And you…if you hadn't come to our school. Gone to another. If fate hadn't decided against you, you might never have been aware of all of this ever existing. You wouldn't be a target of Tsubaki, either. And yet…you are."

Ai couldn't decide on the look she wanted to give him: A sad look or a glare.

"The world breaks down around you so easily like this." Sakuya finished.

"No! I just didn't want my friends involved with vampires!" Mahiru said with a shout of melancholy and desperation. "I didn't want to involve you in all of this!"

"Shut up!" Sakuya screamed, eyes wide as he stared at the ground. "You lied because you didn't trust me, right?! If I was your best friend, why did you lie to me?! Are you trying to tell me the lie was for my benefit?!"

"No!" Mahiru shouted.

"I hate liars the most…" Sakuya said, walking next to a broken mirror. "You lied to me, so I can't believe any of your words anymore. I feel like I'm falling apart from head to toe. That's what it feels like to be lied to. Let me teach you! 90% of the lies that people say are actually noticed by others! But I knew and pretended like I didn't, which meant I was lying, too!"

Mahiru looked at Kuro, who was still on the ground. He knew he needed to act to this situation. He needed Kuro to drink his blood! Like before, he and Kuro would fix this! They needed to defeat Sakuya! Just the thought, though, made Mahiru want to break down and cry.

But…it had to be done!

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro, however, said words Mahiru wasn't expecting to hear. "There's no point. There's no point in drinking your blood right. 'You bastard'-chan told you, didn't he? Ai said it, too. The reason I'm so unmotivated has to do with your resolve. Servamps eat the resolve that's mingled in your blood. My strength equals the strength of your resolve. You don't any right now. I can't tell if you want to protect him or want to kill him."

Mahiru was lost inside. What was he doing? Just what was he wanting, trying, to protect? Kuro was right. He had no resolve. He had to do something…but he didn't want to kill Sakuya! He couldn't! It was Sakuya! Suddenly, the strings holding him and Ai up were cut, both falling to the ground. It was Misono and Lilly!? Finally, some help they could depend on! They weren't the only ones surprised, though. Belkia and Sakuya were shocked to see the new arrivals, too!

"Huh? Misono!?" Mahiru asked, surprised.

"Stand back, Shirota." Misono said, determined. "I'll take care of this!"

"Wait, Misono! Sakuya is my friend!" Mahiru said, fearful.

Misono just narrowed his eyes, Sakuya speaking as he pointed to himself, "Right! I'm Mahiru's best friend! What are you going to do with me?"

Misono spoke, "Oh, you're the bastard. I see. I feel we wouldn't get along."

Lilly, holding the swords that had pinned Kuro to the concrete, spoke, the swords he held disappearing into pink particals, "I'm not very good at fighting, but I'll go all out for you."

Immediately, his gigantic scythe came out. When it wasn't being used against you, rather to help you, that thing was awesome! And, so, he fought head-on with Belkia, who was wielding two new swords.

"Stupid cowlick? An Eve planning to fight alone? Don't get so cocky, rich little brat." Sakuya said, threating Misono.

Misono, however, was no fazed. "When and for what reason did you get near Shirota Mahiru?"

Sakuya stepped back. "Why are you talking like a guy who was just cheated on? Why are you so stuck on Mahiru when you just met him?"

"Time doesn't matter." Misono said all of a sudden, cutting off any words Sakuya might had wanted to say. "Shirota called me a friend!"

"A friend?" Sakuya asked, busting out laughing moments after. "You'd believe such a convenient lie?! It's the lie most often used in the world! A brat who can't even tell when someone is trying to be polite, should just stay in their safe garden and read a book!"

So many things were going through Ai's mind at this point.

So many that she couldn't hold them back much longer.

Misono held out his hand, a purple glow streaming. Sakuya, however, wasn't impressed or startled by this. "Like I said…what can a guy like you do? Isn't it normal to aim for the human Eve while fighting? It's stupid for the Servamp to separate from their Eve."

Belkia flipped out of Lilly's series of attacks, landing between Lilly and Misono as he pulled out a magician's box from his hat that had markings for many, many blades to pierce it. "Now! Now! Some applause! I am the Duke of Skewering, Belkia! My special skill to skewer others! I'll show you! It's the Impossible to Escape Skewer box! Now! Now! Let's skewer the boy with the stupid cowlick!"

Misono was unfazed. "Lilly would never separate from me without a reason."

He was going to show Mahiru his power now. It was a target-based attack, and if the target was between him and Lilly…this attack activates. Immediately, Belkia was trapped in a chair that was very similar to Misono's throne. It was "The Execution Block of the Red Queen".

"Good night and sweet dreams," A voice said out of nowhere.

Mahiru was beyond impressed! Ai was, too, for that matter. Misono might be small but he packed a punch!

Lilly stood behind the chair, his scythe under Belkia's chin.

"Have a good dream," Lilly said in a creepy, happy tone before pulling the scythe through Belkia, as well as the chair.

Ai covered her eyes, but when she opened them…she was surprised to find no blood.

Mahiru was shocked, too. "Huh? His head wasn't chopped off?"

Lilly turned to Mahiru and Ai. "I do not destroy the body but the mind. It was worth practicing this attack again. Misono really wanted to show you, Mahiru."

"Be quiet, Lilly!" Misono shouted, him looking to Sakuya. "It's too bad. Shirota wanted to introduce me to you most of all."

Sakuya instantly looked bothered, even saddened, by this. "Mahiru wanted to introduce me?"

Sadly, this is where Misono's inner strength began to crack. Misono looked shocked, his inner will breaking a little.

"I see. I wish we could have stayed friends at least another week. Ai was just starting to come out of her shell, too. It was fun to watch her grow to be our friend." Sakuya continued, a sad smile coming to him. "I was pumped up for the festival next week, too."

This was where Mahiru's already-destroyed inner will broke even more.

In truth, even Ai's was breaking.

"If only things were just a little different…maybe Ai wouldn't be in danger of being Tsubaki's subclass in the near future." Sakuya said, Ai's eyes widening at those words as her heart pounded.

Sakuya continued, "Arisuin Misono, you and I might have been friends."

Misono's inner will broke even further at those words. Lilly looked back, knowing Misono was losing his grip on the situation. "Misono! Don't listen to him!"

Sakuya, however, just continued, making it worse. "Mahiru…I wonder if he wants the two of us to fight?"

That was the final straw, Misono's inner determination—his resolve—shattering. And, as it did, so did the chain connecting him and his Servamp. The scythe was gone, too. Lilly reached out to Misono, trying to get his Eve to remain focused, but what he did not see was Belkia's body move behind him, Lilly moving too late. His leg had been chopped off by Belkia's sword. However, it wasn' truly Belkia doing the attacking. Belkia was still mindless, after all.

"Moving with strings?" Lilly asked, tracing them to a nearby rooftop.

Ai knew it! She knew there was someone else, not just Sakuya and Belkia! But her focus on this was broken when Sakuya rushed forward, slashing at Misono, cutting him with all three of his blades he had brandished beforehand.

"Misono!" Lilly shouted, rushing to catch Misono before the boy fell.

Sakuya spoke, grinning as he did, "So, how much of what I said just now was a lie? And when did I say there were only two of us here?"

Mahiru couldn't believe his eyes. "Sakuya! Why are you doing all of this?! This has to be a lie! I thought…I thought the four of us could be friends! You, me, Ai, and Misono! Why?!"

Ai felt her heart breaking. This was too much. It was just too much!

"Shirota, did I do something unnecessary?" Misono weakly asked. "I wanted to protect my friend."

Mahiru stood to his feet, shaking his head. "It wasn't unnecessary! It wasn't unnecessary at all! Because…"

Sakuya, then, appeared behind Mahiru, Mahiru's eyes growing wide with surprise and fear. Sakuya held a blade to Mahiru's throat, twisting one of his arms behind his back as he spoke, "You don't know, Mahiru. You don't know how I felt this whole time. On the way home, after hanging out with everyone. The more fun it was, the more my throat got dry. It got so dry that I wanted to kill. It can't be helped. It's the way I'm made. Vampires exist to hurt people."

"No way! Saying that hurting people can't be helped…" Mahiru said.

"You always had a choice…" Ai said with irritation. "And, tonight, you made it."

Sakuya grinned. "I guess I did, didn't I? But the gilty just feels so good! That's what it is to be a vampire! Soon, Ai, you'll find that out, too…Tsubaki has big plans for you."

"Now, Mahiru, try to kill me a bit more serious this time," He kicked Mahiru to the ground, speaking with a snicker. "Or else…I might have to 'accidentally' kill Ai!"

Ai's heart thumped at those words. Sakuya wouldn't try such a thing…would he?!

"Lair," a female voice, a girl with long green hair appearing as an apparition that only Sakuya could hear. "Are you going to do the same thing to him that hurt you so badly?"

Sakuya stepped back from Mahiru, looking around to find the voice that spoke. Of course, no one was there.

"Wait, Mahiru…" Kuro said, all healed up. "You can't fight the way you are now."

"Kuro?! What about your wounds?!" Mahiru asked in surprise.

"I'm already better…" Kuro said, closing his eyes. "No. We should run for now."

Mahiru just took this as Kuro running from trouble, from fear, again. Ai, however, didn't have that same feeling. Kuro wasn't appearing fearful or anything of that sort. It looked like he was actually trying to give good advice, but, due to the situation, Mahiru just wasn't hearing of it.

"Stand back, Kuro. I'll-" Mahiru said as he stood up, but he was cut off when Kuro grabbed his wrist.

"We're running." Kuro, again, stated.

Mahriu just seemed to be getting pissed off, though. "We can't run! Misono is hurt!"

"Mahiru…you should listen to Kuro. I have that feeling. You're not thinking straight. You're acting on anger! This is different from before!" Ai said, but, even to her, Mahiru wouldn't listen.

Kuro spoke, again, "Do you want to use your power like this? You haven't done anything yet. It's not your fault."

Mahiru just pulled his arm away, Kuro widening his eyes in pure shock. "But I can't just do nothing!"

"No, Mahiru…" Kuro thought to himself. "I mean, you're unsure of yourself right now."

"Mahiru! Please, stop!" Ai cried out.

Mahiru wore off his wristband, the one Sakuya had given to him, him throwing it at the green-haired vampire, who caught it with ease. Mahiru stretched out his right arm, that blue light pouring from the weapon mark on his wrist. "Sakuya!"

The broom, Mahiru's special weapon, appeared. Sakuya just gave a weak smile. "That's it, Mahiru. You have to kill the liars. Liars deserve it, after all."

Otogiri, the one who had been controlling the strings from before, noticed rain falling. "Rain, though the moon is out?"

It could only be one person.

"I thought you weren't going to join us today." She said, Tsubaki now standing beside her, watching the scene with interest.

"Why not, Otogiri? Let me join." Tsubaki said with a grin.

Otogiri looked to him, as if him being there wasn't a good idea. "It's a problem."

Tsubaki had his eyes glued to Mahiru, a fierce curiosity and intrigue in his eyes. "So, Shirota Mahiru. Let me see the shape of your despair. Will you become the key?"

However, his attention was forced away from Mahiru when a sudden, and quite familiar voice, shouted, destroying the silence. It was Ai, Tsubaki now looking at her, a little shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Oh, shut up already!" She screamed at Sakuya, all eyes falling to her. Every single Mahiru lied to you! Get over it! It was to keep you safe, you freaking dunce! Who the hell wouldn't?! These are vampires, and, at the time, he thought you were just human! A middle-school human student who would not last five minutes with a vampire! You idiot! What real friend would willingly put their best friend in danger just so they would not tell a lie?! Can you even hear yourself when you talk?! You think you're the only one who's ever been let down?! Who has been betrayed?! Stop thinking of only yourself, Sakuya!"

Sakuya looked at Ai, a glare being giving her way. Within the blink of an eye, he was in front of her. Kneeling down to her, he spoke, "So, then, everyone lies? Is that what you mean? What lies have you told everyone, then?"

Without warning, he grabbed Ai by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her a few inches off the ground, speaking still, "What secrets have you kept from him, I wonder? What I know, your past is sketchy. Does he know why you're afraid of hospitals?"

Tsubaki almost glared at Sakuya for this action of his.

Mahiru gasped, looking at Sakuya in horror. "Sakuya! Put Ai down! Don't hurt her!"

"I won't. In fact, I'm not allowed to." Sakuya said as he dropped her to the ground, her crying out as it happened. "Little girls need to learn to keep their mouth shut. If you don't, someone will shut it for you, _Maeda Airi_."

Tsubaki looked at Ai. This was a new side of the girl. Last time he seen her, she seemed a little feisty, maybe, but…nothing like what he had just witnessed. He felt his lips curve as a wicked smirk came to him. "Maeda Airi…so that is her name. Lovely."

* * *

Okay, I'm ending this chapter there. I really hope I'm keeping Tsubaki in character. Am I? Please be honest! But, anyways, I could have continued on and on, as my aim was to finish the episode by the chapter's end (this is episode 3, for those who are curious). But…it was just too long!

So, this is it…until next chapter. Which I will begin working on now! I'm on a roll!

See you next chapter. Glad you all like this story ^_^ Makes my day brighter! Really!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Well, before we get started:

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "SHSLOrangeJuice", "DiCuoreAllison", "Tanaka Yue"

Thank you for your favorite: "Eve Kagamine", "Tanaka Yue", "fttg", "Helga27", "Moonwolflove"

Thank you for your follow: "Shoot4it24", "Tanaka Yue", "fttg", "Moonwolflove"

Thank you for adding me to: "Mah faves of d00m" (made by shadow-binder) and "The Archive of Self-inserts and Original Characters" (made by Yellow Horse).

Also, thank you to all of you "silent readers"! I love you all! I was even added to two communities! So happy! ^_^

Okay, now we can start!

* * *

"Sakuya!" Mahiru shouted, running towards him with the broom (which I believe is called a "Lead", no?). From there, Mahiru just went ballistic. He smacked Sakuya with the broom, over and over, Sakuya bleeding ever since the first impact with the supernatural weapon. Mahiru was losing control over himself! He needed to stop! Why couldn't he have just listened to Kuro?!

"Please." Kuro pleaded in his thoughts. "Please don't get swallowed. Don't be swayed!"

Mahiru, for a moment, paused and looked like he had committed murder already.

He looked broken. And yet…he still rushed forth and began beating Sakuya to a pulp with the broomstick. Ai felt her heart sink. Mahiru was so heart broken, so angry…this is what happened when he let his emotions overrule him.

Kuro's inner demon began laughing, Ai feeling the little creature, but it was not the same way Kuro was, of course. But she could feel it moving, if that even made any sense.

She looked to Kuro, her eyes going wide. Kuro just stood there, eyes wide in some sort of shock. What was happening inside of him? Did she want to know?

"Don't lose sight…" Kuro continued in his thoughts.

Sakuya just urged Mahiru on. It sounded as if he wanted to be killed. Maybe that was what sakuya wanted. Maybe that was why he targeted Mahiru. Perhaps, just maybe, Sakuya was Mahiru's friend the whole time, and…in some twisted way of making sense, he found it to be best if Mahiru just killed him. In a "put him out of his misery" sort of thing.

Ai was just picking at straws, though. Who knows what had been going through Sakuya's head.

As Sakuya egged mahiru on, Kuro continued to plead inside himself. "No, don't go that way. No, Mahiru…you won't be able to stay human."

In a way, Ai had been right. Sakuya kind of wanted it this way. But things didn't go to his plan. He wanted to befriend people like Mahiru, Ryusei, Koyuki…even Ai and have the best three years of high school a guy could have. And, then, quietly leave everyone's lives…that was his plan for a happy future.

Maybe all he wanted were happy memories, things he could look back upon and smile.

Just that. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Mahiru!" Kuro suddenly yelled, Ai looking at the Servamp with wide eyes.

Something wasn't right.

She looked to Mahiru, rushing towards him. "You have to stop! This isn't you! Mahiru, enough!"

However, Mahiru accidentally smacked Ai with the broom as he turned around in a hurry, sending her flying backwards. Mahiru's breath hitched at this. What had he done?! But, while he was worried—as well as feeling some pretty strong pre-guilt feelings—there was someone who seemed to take that sudden movement of Mahiru's even worse.

Kuro.

Ai was on the ground, not able to move right away. If that weapon was lethal to vampires…what could it do to humans with a single blow?! As Sakuya had stated earlier, Ai found out that the blood didn't stop flowing where the broom had hit her. She would admit it…she was scared now.

"Wah! Wah! I'm drowning. I'm drowning." Kuro's inner demon spoke, getting caught in waves of what looked a lot like black quicksand. It was too thick to be water. "What should we do, Kuro? Mahiru's mind is overflowing into ours."

The more it spoke, the more Kuro sank into the "quicksand". Deeper and deeper.

"Fear. Regret. Rejection." The thing spoke. "If Mahiru never met you, he wouldn't have become this way. And, now…even poor Maeda Airi has gotten hurt…because of you. When you do something, the world always falls under misfortune."

Kuro sank, going beneath the black substance, speaking only a single line. "What a pain."

At that moment, Kuro in the real world lost control of himself. The Kuro Ai and Mahiru knew…for now, he was gone. Even worse was he attacked Mahiru, draining some of his blood as he bit him on the neck. After this, he just shoved Mahiru aside, but it wasn't a simple shove. It was one that said he didn't care about him. Like Mahiru had become worthless, almost.

During this, Ai ripped off a piece of her school uniform, pressing the material against her wound. It didn't take long for it to be saturated in blood. Pulling it back, her heart skipped at the amount of blood she saw.

This wasn't good!

But on Kuro's end…it was even worse.

All eyes were on Kuro, Ai and Mahiru growing frightful of the usually lazy, docile, kind-hearted vampire as his red eyes were consumed by what looked like black swirls, the blackness of these swirls getting larger and larger. Ai knew it, and do did Mahiru…Kuro was gone. Something had consumed him. Ai and Mahiru were in for an even bigger shock when a thick black substance burst from Kuro's back, a much larger version of the cat creature she and Mahiru had met when Mahiru got his weapon and when she ate that strawberry. She still had no clue what that did. But that creature was little, and it was cute! This creature was huge! And it certainly didn't look so adorable! Ai felt herself want to faint, everything just too much for her to handle. Then, again, maybe she'd just lost a little too much blood from Mahiru's accidental attack.

More and more of the black, quicksand-like stuff came, it dripping from the giant cat's eyes, a river of it being spewed out of its mouth. It covered the ground, thick black fog swirling everywhere, like a terrible black dust storm.

Ai and Mahiru were terrified! Lilly watched, him having the injured Misono propped up on him, giving the scene a look of sadness. Ai felt the stuff surround her, Mahiru closing his eyes in fright.

Mahiru opened his eyes, looking at the black-spewing demonic cat. "Kuro?"

Tsubaki watched the scene, Otogiri speaking in her usual monotone voice, "It can't be…unexpected things are a problem. What should we do, Tsubak—"

She stopped, looking to find him gone. "People who change their minds…it's a problem."

Suddenly, the demonic creature let out a terrifying meow-like cry that would surely haunt Ai's dreams for days to come. Mahiru called out, looking a mix of concerned and irritated. "Kuro…what happened to you!? What is this?!"

Kuro just stood there, head towards the ground, eyes closed. Ai couldn't tell if he was even in control anymore…or was this cat creature in control?

The black substance, then, seemed to begin to devour Mahiru, it also consuming Ai. Her eyes got big, her letting out a terrifying scream. "Stop it! Stop it, Kuro!"

Mahiru still struggled, but…at her words, the substance began separating itself from her. Soon, she was on the ground, the black stuff just trying to gobble Mahiru up now, which was still something to seriously worry about! Only for a moment did she wonder what happened and why it left her alone.

"Mahiru!" Sakuya shouted, holding his hand out to the struggling Eve. Sakuya and Belkia had been saved, the wires leaving them up in the air. "Your hand!"

Mahiru looked to him, shocked. "Sakuya?!"

"Sakuya," said Belkia, his words being manipulated by Otogiri. "Saving the enemy is a problem."

"Shut up!" Sakuya said to the mindless vampire. "Mahiru, hurry! Order him to just kill me! I lied to you because I wanted you to kill me!"

A gunshot sounded, Kuro having been straight as the bullet passed through and exiting him, back-to-front. And, just like that, the black substance was gone. Vanished. Mahiru fell down, the substance having let him go since it disappeared.

Mahiru hurried to sat up, looking at Kuro with firhgtful and concerned eyes. "Kuro!?"

A new set of strangers had intervened, and thank God that they did.

"Okay, Jeje. Do it." Spoke one of them.

The one called "Jeje", who Ai had immediately guessed was a Servmap—I mean, he had guns for hands, or at least it seemed that way!—jumped down, shoving Kuro to the ground with his feet as he stood atop his back. Kuro just stared at him, until Jeje had shot several rounds into his back, forcing Kuro back into his cat form.

This "Jeje" was weird-looking. He was really tall, had a floor-length, long-sleeved black robe (it reminded Ai of a black munk robe, honestly), he had a super long ponytail, and had a bag over his face with a large hole torn out for a single eye. Scratch that…he had three bags, two had fallen off during his assault on Kuro. He went over to the two that had fallen off his head, sweeping his hands down, the two fallen bags landing, the three bags now stacked one on top the other. Oh, and it had the most interesting belt. It was two belts that crisscrossed, both made of bullets.

He was weird, but in a neat way.

He seemed to diappear in a flash, his gun now aimed at Sakuya's forehead. Otogiri pulled Sakuya away, Sakuya landing on the ground but being pulled away from Jeje's bullet.

"Being outnumbered is a problem," Otogiri said, pulling Sakuya way. "Let us go home."

Sakuya replied, "Roger. That hurt, but you saved me."

Belkia was pulled away, Sakuya looking back when Mahiru shouted, "You really don't want to kill me, right?!"

Mahiru caught something Sakuya threw at him. It was the wristband, Mahiru having to close his eyes when a bright light momentarily blinded him. When he opened his eyes, Sakuya was gone.

"Sakuya…" Mahiru muttered, still torn on the whole thing.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere, busting through the fence. A man got out from the car, speaking in a rushed manner, "Did the stupid cow lick die?!"

"DouDou," Lilly said with a relieved look.

The twins came running up. "Misono! Injured!"

"Thank goodness." Lilly said, standing up, holding Misono. "Quickly, to the hospital."

Lilly's eyes fell back to Ai. "Mahiru…"

"Huh?" Mahiru asked, looking back. His eyes widened in horror. "Ai!"

"Huh? Ma…iru?" She asked, Mahiru growing even more fearful. "I'm kind of…tired."

Mahiru's heart raced. When did Ai get so bad?! Her voice was weak. He didn't know she'd lost so blood! He had guessed it was about 3 pints or so. Hopefully not too much more, as that would have dire consequences if not treated immediately. He reached down, touching her hand. Her skin felt cool. This was bad! This was really, really bad!

'Ai?! Are you alright?!" Mahiru asked.

"Please…stop moving. I can't find which one you are…." Ai said, not even realizing her words made no sense. "It's this one…no, maybe this one…"

"Lilly!" Mahiru asked, looking Lilly's way.

The voice from before, the one who had given Jeje the order to strike, spoke first, "I'll handle it. She's an easy fix. Go on."

Lilly looked to him, almost as if he glared at the man, but Lilly nodded. "Okay. Mahiru…?"

"I'm fine. If he can take care of Ai, then get Misono to the hospital!" Mahiru said with a shout.

Lilly just nodded, getting in the car, it taking off seconds after. Mahiru knelt closer to Ai, putting his arms around her as he threatened to cry. "Misono…Ai…all because of me."

"No…Mahiru. You look at it wrong." Ai said. "Sakuya tricked you…don't blame yourself."

"My, she's still strong enough to speak a conversation? At any rate, there is no need for you to be so responsible." The man who appeared with Jeje said.

* * *

In the car, Lilly spoke to DouDou. "I'm surprised who knew where we were."

DouDou answered, looking bothered, even cautious, as he said it, "It's been awhile, but _**he**_ sent me."

Lilly's eyes grew a tad darker. "I see…"

* * *

"A person has to take full responsibility for their own actions." The man said as he walked closer to Mahiru and an almost passed out Ai. He stopped as he stood beside Jeje. "I'm sure Arisuin Misono was fully aware of that when he took action. Nice to meet you, young man. This is the Servamp of Envy, Doubt Doubt."

He revealed his face. "And I'm his Eve."

Ai smiled, her eyes heavy. "I knew he was a Servamp. His look said it all!"

Mahiru looked to Ai, his eyes nearly getting clouded with tears. "Can you save her?"

Jeje's Eve, who had not given a real name yet, gave a smile. "Her life is not in danger. Here."

He gave Mahiru a small container of something, Mahiru looking for an explanation, which the man gave, "It is a special salve. Those weapons are able to kill vampires, thus they are rather fatal for normal humans, like your friend. Although, I am a bit shocked. Her wounds aren't bleeding as bad as they should."

Ai noticed his words. "Must be the strawberry…guess it did do something after all."

Mahiru wiped the blood away, placing some of the special salve on the wound on her underside of her upper arm. Jeje's Eve gave a wrapping, Mahiru looking shocked.

"I've had my fair share of injuries!" He said with a laugh. "When you travel the world looking for antiques, you get scratches from time-to-time."

Mahiru gave a "thanks", wrapping Ai's arm. "She needs to rest. But…I don't have a way to get her home."

A thought, then, occurred to Mahiru. Her grandparents hadn't arrived back yet. It would be a few days before they would get back here. He really didn't want to leave her alone in her current condition. Thinking simply, there was an easy and quick solution: She would stay at his house that night, just until she rested up enough.

"I can carry her," The man said, looking to a doll he carried. "Huh? Abel? You can? No, no…let me think."

He, then, looked at Jeje. "Mmm…"

"I can walk…" Ai said, using Mahiru was a sort of crutch as she tried to get to her feet. "No need to carry me."

"Ai?!" Mahiru asked, but he was silenced by her.

"I can walk…" She said, again, wobbly on her feet. "I'm unsteady but…I…I can walk. With help."

"Hmm, your friend is impressive." The antique dealer said. He, then, put the doll's mouth to his, him nodding as he spoke, "Abel thinks so, too! Huh?"

He listened to the doll once more, as if it was speaking to him. "Can we trust this young man? He seemed so angry before? Hahahahahaha! We can trust him, Abel! You worry so much!"

Mahiru just gave the guy a weird look, a thought crossing his mind, "Another weird person…"

The antique dealer suddenly gasped, like he'd been shot or something, "That gaze! Don't look at my Abel with lustful eyes! You pervert! She's a doll!"

"Who would do that?!" Mahiru shouted, a slight blush on his face.

The comical scene faded in an instant, though, when a bullet nearly pierced the antique dealer's head, it going through his hat. The Servamp, Jeje, was upset, clearly, "Why don't you keep your promise?"

The dealer just turned to Jeje, a wicked smirk on his face. "Huh? What was it, again?"

Jeje seemed to growl when he spoke, "If I do this, you promised I could drink your blood."

"Huh? I can't hear you!" The dealer said with obvious amusement.

Jeje, however, didn't find it amusing at all. Jeje just fired at his Eve, going through who knows how many rounds of ammunition. Jeje was pissed off at his carelessness. No doubt, more than nothing, he was thirsty.

His Eve, however, just laughed, dodging all the bullets. "Haha! Jeje, you're so scary!"

The Eve walked over, picking up Kitty Kuro, who seemed passed out—or just sleeping—handing him over to Mahiru. "Sorry for stopping him so violently."

Mahiru just looked to Kuro. His eyes were a mix of scared and fearful.

"By the way, can I ask a question?" Jeje's Eve inquired. "The girl, your friend…how did she call away that stuff from before? I am very curious about it."

Mahiru looked to Ai. "I…I don't know. She said something about a strawberry. But I don't know what she was talking about. She's too out of it to ask, too."

The dealer just shrugged, a smirk coming to him as he spoke, "I wish I could have broken Tsubaki's subclass while I was at it."

Mahiru tensed up at that. The dealer continued, speaking to Mahiru, "We wished for it, too. Isn't it good to know you lack the resolve for something like that? Of course you didn't have the resolve to break your friend. So, about that…I can teach you to nullify a Servamp contract."

Ai actually tensed at this.

Mahiru did, too. "Why?"

Ai, weak as she still was, spoke, "Forget it. He doesn't…need it. The teaching."

Mahiru looked to Ai, shocked at her words, as well as the dark tone of her voice. "Ai?!"

"If he gave it…up…you would just…kill Sakuya…instead. Am I…right? I'm right…aren't I?" Ai asked, her breath still unsteady. "Mahiru…doesn't need that…type of help."

"My, My…" The dealer said. "Your friend is very strong. You see, I'm a busybody, and I thought you might be regretting your choice to form the contract. That was all. After all, you never thought things would turn out this way, right? The moment you lose control of your power and fear it, the Servamp will gobble you up whole."

Mahiru just gasped at that thought.

The dealer smiled. "Contact me if you feel it. You'll go back to being a normal student."

"Running…is for cowards." Ai said, looking at the dealer.

She could barely make out his features. All she knew was he was pale and had blonde hair.

The dealer looked to her. "Well, that is true, but, in this case, I think your friend should think about it. After all, his life will always be on the line. Then, again, I hear Tsubaki has become interested in you. Overheard it when his subclass was talking. He might be able to get rid of his burden, but…I'm afraid your problems won't be that simple."

The dealer than turned and began walking away.

Mahiru spoke, "Wait a minute. Who are you?"

Jeje's Eve just gave a smile, "I'm just a simple antique deal. Right, Abel?

* * *

The next day, Ai felt herself stir as she woke up. She opened her eyes, wincing as she sat up. She looked at her arm, noticing the wrapping. She unwrapped it, or was about to, Kuro's voice catching her off-guard.

"You should leave it alone." He said, standing a good way away.

Ai looked at him. "I just want to see how bad it is. I'll rewrap it."

He didn't seem to say anything else, and instead just watched her unwrap it. Ai winced as some of the cloth stuck to the wound, but, for the most part, the wrapping came off easily. Ai looked, seeing some sort of pale yellow, almost white substance on the cut.

"Huh?" She asked aloud.

"It's a special healing salve." Kuro said, still watching it.

Ai noticed he was staying away. She nodded at his comment, speaking, "It seemed to work. For the most part, the wound is closed. It's still really tender, though."

She, then, looked around, only now realizing where she was. "Am I…am I in Mahiru's apartment? I should have figured, since you're here. But…why am I here?"

"Mahiru didn't want you left alone. You're grandparents aren't back." Kuro said.

That was right. How come Mahiru remembered that before she did? "Say, Kuro, is Mahiru at school?"

He placed his hands in his pockets. "He's in his room."

Ai stood up, only then being reminded of the stitches in her leg. She looked at them, sighing in frustration. Two of them had, indeed, broken. "Great…"

Still, even if they had broken, the wound looked like it was staying together fairly well.

"Odd…I always did seem to heal quicker than others but…not this quick." She said, taking a very small pair of scissors.

Kuro just watched her. Was she going to cut the stitches out? That probably wasn't a good idea.

Ai snipped them, one-by-one. Even when she got around half-way down the wound's length, it never threatened to give. Nothing. All-in-all, it looked closed. Tender, like her arm's wound, but not easily reopened. So, she cut all the stitches away, wrapping the wound tightly but not too tight.

"Strange…but I'm not complaining." She said, standing up with a bit of a wobble. She steadied herself, looking to Kuro. "Wanna help me get to his room? I just want to talk to him."

Kuro gave her a stare for a moment, Ai noticing a slight look of sadness in his eyes.

"What's up?" She asked.

"He regrets it…" Kuro said, looking at her. "Taking me in. Of course he does."

Ai looked at him, a sigh escaping, "I don't think that's it. He just found his best friend is a vampire, and, no less, he is Tsubaki's subclass. It's a lot to take in, Kuro. I'm sure you've been similar situations, or at least had similar feelings at one time. That feeling of not knowing what to do or what to think."

Kuro looked at the floor, walking over to Ai after a moment. He offered his hand, Ai taking it gladly.

"Thanks," she said when they got to Mahiru's door.

"No problem." Kuro said, a little bland in his voice, but, honestly, that was normal.

She opened the door, peeking her head in. "Mahiru?"

Mahiru, immediately, sat up in shock. "Ai?! Are you okay? How are you feeling?! Should I call a doctor?! Your grandparents?!"

Ai just giggled at his alarm. She shook her head. "No, to all. They don't need to know, in my opinion. They worry about me enough, really. Now…"

She trailed off, walking into his room, limping on her bad leg. Mahiru noticed the new wrapping on it, him looking at her. "How is it? Is it getting better?"

She nodded. "More than better, actually. I was able to cut the stitches and remove them, with no problems or an over-abundance of pain. It's odd, really."

"You removed them?!" Mahiru shouted in objection. "Ai, that could be dangerous!"

"The wound is healed enough where I don't need them, though." Ai pointed out, mahiru blnking in shock.

Her words made something come back to his attention. "When you were on the verge of passing out last night, you said something that I didn't understand. You said something about a strawberry. What did you mean by saying 'Guess it did do something, after all'?"

Ai looked at him with a little bit of shock.

She, then, gave an uneasy sigh. "Remember when you got your weapon, the place we were at inside Kuro?"

Mahiru nodded, Ai continuing, "Well, the reason it took me longer to come-to was because that thing, that cat-like creature, gave me a 'gift from me to you'. That's the way he put it. It was a strawberry from that birthday cake, the strawberry shortcake he had."

Mahiru's eyes went wide. "You hate something he gave you?!"

Ai shrunk a little at his small outburst. "I didn't know what it was going to do! Maybe I should happy it did something! That stuff that came out of Kuro was going to kill me! We're both lucky that antique guy came along, you know! Who knows what wouldn't have happened to you!"

"Wait…" Mahiru said. "Does Kuro know about the strawberry-thing?"

Ai shrugged. "I don't know. I never said anything, though. But…it was inside him. How could he not?"

Her mind flashed to when that cat creature-thing took Kuro over. "Then, again, he didn't seem to be in control when that thing took him over. It was like…a demon or something. Kuro isn't scary. He's lazy and kind. Aside from when he drank your blood the first time. Then, again, he might be like that every time. I don't know. All I know is that him losing control wasn't his fault. I don't know how I know that…I just feel it."

"Maybe that strawberry ties you to him somehow." Mahiru suggested, Ai shrugging.

"Right now, I'm not going to worry about it. Maybe after my grandparents arrive back." Ai said. "I have too much on my place as it is."

At that moment, Ai and Mahiru heard a commotion.

"Who the hell are you!? What are you doing in other people's houses?!" Came a man's scream.

"Huh?" Mahiru said, leaving the room and heading towards the screaming voice.

Ai peeked her head from corner, not wanting anyone to know she'd been there—alone!—with Mahiru. It was an older man. Could this be Mahiru's uncle? He was holding a mop, looking for something. Or, better yet, someone. He had probably seen Kuro, and not Kitty Kuro, either.

"Don't hide! Get out here!" He screamed, Mahiru making his entrance.

"Uncle Toru?!" Mahiru asked, like he'd just noticed him.

"Mahiru! Stay there! There's an intruder in here!" Uncle Toru said, defending his place with a mop.

No wonder Mahiru's weapon was a broom. Fighting with such items must run in the family.

"Sorry for being away for so long!" Uncle Toru said, ruffling Mahiru's hair. "Have you grown?"

Suddenly, he went back to business. "Where are you hiding, you damn burglar?! Are you afraid of the uncle?! I am…"

He struck a serious pose. "The uncle!"

And, then, he started laughing. "That was a good one!"

Mahiru just gave the look of "Please stop…"

Wow. His uncle was weird. Suddenly, a sound occurred from a pile of clothes. Naturally, Uncle Toru thought it was the "burglar". Luckily, Mahiru stopped him, pulling out Kitty Kuro and holding up to show his uncle, "The guy must have escaped by now, uncle! More importantly what do you think of cats?"

"Hmm?" Uncle Toru asked.

"I named him 'Kuro'. He's a nice cat. Can I keep him?" Mahiru asked with a big smile.

Who could say 'no' to that face?

Uncle Toru just smiled. "A cat, huh? I'm more of a dog person, but I don't mind! Kuro, because it's black, right? It's good and simple!"

No wonder Mahiru was always stuck on simple stuff. His uncle was the same way! Mahiru was a spitting imagine of the man!

Ai tried to take a step back, the wood creaking under her feet.

"There! There it is! I knew it didn't escape!" Uncle Toru came, mop in hand.

However, he froze upon seeing Ai's stiff form, eyes wide at his ready-to-attack-self holding the mop within a foot of her body.

"Uh? A girl?" He asked, looking to Mahiru. "Mahiru…I thought I had this talk with you already."

Mahiru instantly became flustered. "No! No! It's not like that!"

"I was comforting him!" Ai said all of a sudden. "Some stuff happened at school and…well, he needed a friend. Honestly! Nothing else happened!"

"Something happened at school?" Uncle Toru asked, looking and noticing Mahiru's bandaged wounds. He also noticed Ai's bandaged arm. "What happened?"

Mahiru gave a weary look. And Ai knew why.

Mahiru didn't want his uncle dragged into this mess.

Uncle Toru seemed to understand, ruffling up Mahiru's hair. "It's fine. Let's get a bite to eat first!"

He turned to Ai. "You're welcomed to join, if you'd like. Can I have your name, young lady?"

Ai smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you, sir. And it's Airi, but Mahiru and most others just call me 'Ai'."

"Ah! Because of your hair color, right? Simple and easy to remember! I like you already!" He said, "Hope you like Sushi. We usually do the assembly line one."

* * *

Naturally, Mahiru took Kuro with him, his uncle making him stay in his bag. Kuro usually do that anyways, so it wasn't a problem. Ai walked a bit behind them, feeling slightly out of place. Uncle Toru looked back, "Don't stay so far behind! You're Mahiru's friend, after all."

She just smiled at him.

When they got to the place, they were instructed to take whatever free seats were open. Ai noticed three open seats, but they weren't in a row. So, it was Uncle Toru, Mahiru, stranger, and then Ai. Still, she didn't mind. They really needed to talk, after all. It'd been awhile since mahiru had seen his uncle, so Ai wasn't complaining too much.

Well, that was until Ai and Mahiru noticed who the "stranger" between them both had been.

It was Tsubaki! What was he doing here?!

* * *

Okay, well that's the end of this chapter. Next one is about half-finished. So, look for it soon!

Until then, bye guys! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiii~! Here we are, chapter eight. This one is a mixture of manga and anime scenes. I love the manga but it's hard to constantly refer to it when you only own volumes 3-5 at the moment. And, for those interested, all chapters thus far take place in the first two volumes, I believe. Volumes I don't even own because when I bought 3-5, they were sold out of the first two. Next chapter is where volume three picks up. Still, some things will need changed. Like when and how am I trying to truel intro Mikuni, Misono's older brother who is Jeje's Eve. In volume three, Mahiru already knows Mikuni by name and even converses with him on the phone. The anime introduces him different. So, those are the types of things I have to deal with.

*Sigh*…oh well.

Before I begin the chapter…

Thank you for your reviews: "harajukudarkangel", "SnowPrincess20", "bakafujooo", "sakuramatchadesu", and "DiCuoreAllison"

Thank you for your favorite: "fttg", "Gin no Kaze", "DG a.k.a Demon Gurl", "Captain Lyra Silverstorm"

Thank you for your follow: "Fttg", "Captain Lyra Silverstorm"

Hope you all enjoy the newest installment of "I so did not expect this"! Enjoy!

* * *

What was Tsubaki doing in the sushi place?! And it just happened to be the same one they had come to eat at! Lucky for them, eh? [Note sarcasm, please] Oddly, though, Tsubaki didn't greet them with that usual smirk or laughter of his. If anything, he looked a little shocked to see them. Nonetheless, Ai couldn't help but gulp when Tsubaki noticed both her and Mahiru. Especially her.

"Hn?" Tsubaki took a bite of his food, Ai not concerned about what it might or might not be. "Fancy meeting you both here."

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here…?" Mahiru asked in caution.

"I'm having lunch?" He replied, as if Mahiru should have known that.

Ai, this time, stayed quiet. Last time, just about anything that came from her mouth he seemed to be intrigued or amused by! So, thinking of that, it was best to shut up, unless she really had to say something.

"Ah, an acquaintance of yours?" Uncle Toru asked.

Ai looked to Uncle Toru, a look that said "it's more complicated than that" on her face. Technically speaking, Tsubaki was an acquaintance, but…you know, he was the bad kind! Not one you'd lie to get all chatty with.

"Uncle, we should get out of here or else we're gonna be in big trouble…" Mahiru said, his voice panicked as he spoke.

"You can eat as much as you want…but only sushi." His uncle replied, Mahiru getting that look of "please stop…" once more.

Suddenly, Tsubaki started laughing like an idiot, Ai giving him the "Are you alright…?" look.

"Sushi…as much…as you want!" He said in between breaths and laughs, smacking the tabletop before him uncontrollably. Ai's previous expression only increased. That was until he stopped, looking over in Ai's direction. "How unamusing."

"…Sounded like you thought it was quite funny to me, for a whole five seconds." Ai mumbled.

Tsubaki, of course, heard it, him putting an arm around her shoulders as he held her close to him. "It was amusing, but then it wasn't, Maeda Airi."

She felt her eyes widen just a little.

Should she be concerned? Probably.

Tsubaki, then, spoke once more, getting a little closer to her, "By the way, thank you for the valuable information. I was quite pleased when Sakuya gave what I requested."

He held up a phone he had, showing her number was in his contacts.

She stiffened, her eye twitching in irritation. "I didn't even know it was you who was getting it. So, don't feel so lucky."

"Oh, friend of yours, too, Ai?" Uncle Toru asked, grinning.

"Not exactly…" She dryly stated, pushing Tsubaki's arm away. Luckily, Tsubaki didn't seem bothered by this. If anything, he seemed a little amused at her behavior.

Uncle Toru's phone started ringing, him looking at Mahiru right before he answered it. "Sorry, Mahiru. Work's calling me. You and Ai start without me." As he walked away, Ai could hear him speak, "Yeah, it's me. What is it? I'm eating with my nephew right now!"

"So, that was your uncle?" Tsubaki asked Mahiru. "He seemed humorless."

Ai just kept her mouth shut, taking a plate of salmon nigari and munching on it. If possible, she wanted left out of this little conversation. Again, if that was even possible. No doubt, it wasn't.

"Shirota Mahiru…since we're already here, why don't we talk?" Tsubaki asked, adding on, "About Sakuya. Aren't you interested? What feelings Sakuya had carried on his shoulders until now, and…how he felt when he betrayed you?"

Mahiru stood to his feet. "Wait a moment! Why are suddenly starting with this?!"

Ai looked at Tsubaki, also interested in what both were talking about.

"Do you like fishing?" Tsubaki inquired, very random in his question.

Ai just blinked at the question. And this guy wanted her to be his subclass? Why? So he could dumb her down? Spoil her with his absurd humor? Jeez…

"H-Huh?!" Mahiru asked.

"I don't really like it…since I'm so moody." Tsubaki, in a bored tone. "But if you chummed them, it's much easier."

Ai looked to him. "Chum?"

He looked to her, a grin spreading. "To lure them, my dear Ai."

Her eyebrow twitched, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. She'd never gone fishing! How was she supposed to living with someone like her mother!? And why did have to call her "my dear Ai"?! Why?!

Tsubaki looked to Mahiru. "When I touch you, it's bubbling below the surface."

Mahiru looked as lost as Ai. "I don't understand…what are you talking about?"

"Let's leave my goals aside for now." Tsubaki said. "You're interested, aren't you?"

Ai looked to him, answering for Mahiru, who seemed speechless. "Yes, we are. Both of us. If you're willing to share, we're willing to listen."

Tsubaki grinned at her.

"Why did Sakuya become your subclass?" Mahiru asked, glaring towards the table.

Tsubaki glanced at Mahiru, a displeased look in his eyes. "You really don't know anything."

Then, he smirked. "Then, I'll tell you both a boring story. He was a child of liars, born in a town of liars. The first who lied to him was his big sister…"

* * *

[Flashback]

Two figures were sitting on a swing set. One was a child Sakuya, the other his big sister. She looked thin, and she had several bandaged wounds on her; one on her neck, one on her forearm, and one on her cheek.

"Sakuya." She said, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Father is coming home tonight. Don't come out of your room, Sakuya."

"What about you, Sis?" Little Sakuya asked.

"Your big sister will be fine," she replied. She turned to him, smiling. "Don't worry."

That night, Sakuya peeked out of his door, watching the scene that was about to unfold. His big sister stood by the balcony with her mom and dad on both sides.

"How much will you get if I die?" She asked, not looking at either parent. Next, she spoke a warning, "Don't do anything to Sakuya."

Her father just gave a sick grin. "Yeah. I promise."

And, with that, she jumped…Little Sakuya running out but it was too late.

[End of Flashback]

* * *

Mahiru's eyes were wide with shock, and Ai just sat there, giving a hard stare at the tabletop before her. Her hands were slightly gripping the wooden material. In a way, that story reminded her of her own home life. Minus a sibling getting killed for life insurance money. She didn't want Tsubaki to know that bit about her, though.

Tsubaki continued with the story. "Sakuya's father told him, 'When the police come tomorrow, tell them she fell playing with you. Otherwise, the same will happen to you. You don't want your sister's death to be a waste, right?' He lied for the first time. His family received a huge amount of life insurance. The people knew something was going on in the household, but they didn't want to get involved and lied. She was killed by the town."

Ai's grip on the tabletop increased.

She wanted this explanation to stop! This type of betrayal…the lies…it was too much like her own story. A lot of which she'd never told Mahiru.

"And six years later…he was forced down the same path as his sister." Tsubaki said.

Ai wasn't too surprised to hear that, sadly. If they did it to their daughter, why not kill their son, too? In a twisted logic, not that the logic wasn't simple, it made perfect sense. Still, it was no wonder Sakuya hated liars with every fiber of his being.

"Subclasses are made with a gying human drinks the blood of a Servamp, and subclasses have to listen to the Servamp that made them." Tsubaki explained.

This immediately caught Ai's attention.

More than once, she had been told Tsubaki wanted to make her his subclass. How else would he "keep her as a pet" or whatever? Or, even more, when Sakuya had before said "become an addition to our family", what else could that have meant? It meant to become Tsubaki's subclass. If she ever was forced to become his subclass…she'd be his slave, basically. But, to become a subclass, you have to be on the brink of death. Ai felt her core go cold, her heart racing.

Tsubaki looked to her, grinning. He could feel her simmering fear. He, suddenly, let out a laugh, "What? You really didn't know?!"

Tsubaki looked to Mahiru. "And you call Sakuya a friend?"

And that was the start of his usual maniacal laughter, until it was stopped by his look of pure boredom.

"How boring…" He said, motioning to the cook. "Check."

Tsubaki stood to his feet, speaking, "Big brother is scary, so I'll head home. He's in your backpack, right?"

A blue aura seemed to radiate from the bag, but Ai guessed that normal people couldn't see or feet it. Nice to know she was no longer classified as "normal". Oh well.

"I can feel his murderous aura from here." Tsubaki said. He, then, looked to Ai and flashed a grin. "I'd be happy to escort you. Do you wish to visit, my dear Ai?"

Ai just twitched in irritation. Luckily, she didn't have to say or do anything, a powerful explosion of Kuro's aura combating with Tsubaki's own. Tsubaki just ignored it, though.

"I don't feel like it today." He said, meaning he didn't feel like fighting. He, again, looked to Ai. "Another time, perhaps? I'm afraid big brother has quite the fondness of you, and he doesn't intend to let me take you home."

She didn't want to go "home", anyways!

Mahiru just sat there, frozen. He wanted Tsubaki to wait! He wanted to know where Sakuya was! He wanted Tsubaki to give his friend back to him! But his body refused to move! Why would it not move?! Why?! If only…if only…

Mahiru jumped, Ai's hand on his shoulder as she stood behind him.

She could see the tears that started building in the corners of his eyes. "It's alright, Mahiru."

"Huh? Has that stylish fellow left already?" Uncle Toru asked as he returned from his call. "Sorry for making you both wait."

Right then, he realized Ai's on Mahiru's shoulder, her giving him a sad expression.

Mahiru shook, speaking, "Uncle…I…have lost an important friend. Why? Why didn't I try to get to know Sakuya better? Just because I didn't want to pull him into this, I…I selfishly lied to him."

"So…you did…have a fight." His uncle deduced, and, in almost every aspect, he was right.

He placed his hand on Mahiru's head, ruffling his hair a bit. "I don't know what happened between you and your friend, but…if it's about reaching out to someone, it's really simple. You have to be willing to stick with them…no matter what happens. You just have to be ready to trust them."

Ai stepped back. This was a family moment. And she wasn't family.

Uncle Toru looked to her, but she shook her head. This was between them, and, more than anything, Mahiru needed his uncle right now. Uncle Toru just gave her a smile. She was mature. He knew that, now.

Sakuya just started crying. This type of conversation, the words his uncle used…Mahiru wanted to be like that. He always did, but never was able to be. He thought he was protecting Sakuya, but…if he had truly wanted to protect him, why had he pointed his weapon at Sakuya? It was simple, really.

He didn't really trust Sakuya.

"It's okay to make mistakes, Mahiru. I grew up making them. What you don't want to do is leave regrets behind. Your justice might differ from the justice of other people, but that's what makes you different from them. Still, we try to get along. That's why we compromise and argue." Uncle Toru said with an understanding look. "So, is it really okay to leave things as they are?"

Mahiru stood to his feet in an abrupt manner.

He grabbed Ai's hand, looking to his uncle, "Thanks for the food! We're going to school!"

Ai gave a shaky farewell as she was dragged out of the restaurant. Mahiru's uncle just waved at her with a bit of a laugh. In a way, he wondered if the pair would end up dating. Either way, he liked playing it out in his head. Mahiru could use a girlfriend, after all.

* * *

As Mahiru ran for school, he just kept thinking the same things over and over.

He needed to apologize to Sakuya! He didn't know everything! And yet he aimed his weapon at his best friend! He had to wonder…what type of expression had Sakuya made as he stood by Mahiru's side. He carried so much, and yet, all Sakuya ever did was smile. Then, again, there is a saying for people like that: "The brightest smiles hide the darkest secrets."

As they ran, Ai spoke, "I hope everyone remembers him. Remember what happened with the magician?"

Mahiru felt her heart skip. Ai had a point.

When he opened the school door, Ai standing behind him, Mahiru asked, "Where's Sakuya?!"

Everyone stopped talking about the fact that Ai and Sakya were out of uniform, everyone giving a startled look. Ai felt her heart sink just a little.

"You…do you remember Sakuya?" Mahiru asked Koyuki and Ryusei.

Ryusei replied, "As if we could forget him. He only changed schools last week."

"It's a shame it was before the festival. He was looking forward to it, too." Koyuki added.

People started wondering if Sakuya would show up tomorrow, since he was looking forward to the festival and all. As they did this, Ryusei walked over to Ai and Mahiru, scratching his head as he did. He looked almost insecure, in a way.

"About Sakuya…umm," Ryusei started. "It's weird. I remember his personality so well, but I can't remember his face."

Ai looked to Mahiru, who looked to her.

Who knew Sakuya was that much of a coward?

"If he comes tomorrow, you think I'll be able to recognize him?" Ryusei asked Mahiru and Ai.

Mahiru replied, "Don't worry. I'm definitely find him."

* * *

In the hospital, Misono's phone lit up, Lilly in his butterfly form when he spotted it. Transforming into his human self, he picked it up. "Misono. A text from Mahiru. He and Ai want to come see you."

Misono just pulled his blanket further over his head. "Tell him not to come."

Lilly replied, holding the phone in front of the hospitals map. "Then, I'll just send him a screenshot of the hospital's map."

Misono shouted at Lilly, reaching a hand to stop him but he never got out of bed. "Bastard! Don't ignore me! And since when can you take pictures with it?! When did you figure that out?! You're better at using that thing than me, and it's my phone!"

Lilly just gave a playful laugh, Misono reading Mahiru's text. _"Sorry for contacting you so late. How are your injuries? Ai and I are fine. Thank you for fighting for me the other day, and sorry that I'm thanking you so late as well."_

Misono's eyes softened the more he read the message.

He threw the phone back to Lilly. "Tell him it was no big deal, and that 'm gonna contact him later."

Lilly caught the phone. "I will."

"I acted all high and mighty…and I couldn't even protect them." Misono said with a melancholy tone. "How can I show my face?"

Misono paused, him shaking a bit as he threatened to cry, Lilly not able to see his face.

"Lilly…I want to…get stronger." Misono said, Lilly giving him a gentle smile.

He was happy Misono had friends like Shirota Mahiru and Maeda Ai. It did him good.

* * *

It was finally time for the school! In a way, Ai was excited. It'd been awhile since she'd been to one, but she didn't tell Mahiru that. She didn't like telling him any more of her time with her mother. All it ever did was make him sad or uneasy.

"We're class 1-6," Koyuki announced, holding some flyers. "Please come by our café!"

Sakiya had been one of the people they passed by, neither of them as they walked right on by him. Sakuya wasn't in the usual uniform, which had been the one for Mahiru's school. Instead, he wore a white and green uniform, him wearing a black and white striped shirt underneath the white and green jacket. As they passed, Sakuya, who also wore a red and white Kitsune (fox) mask, him looking at them after they walked by.

His eyes widened as he noticed something on the sign Ryusei wore.

There, on the back portion of the sign, read: "We're waiting for you, Sakuya!"

Sakuya was drawn towards it, but, ultimately, he turned to walk in the opposite direction. He wasn't human, and he wasn't going to act like he was anymore. Although, he did turn away, he got a little surprise. Kitty Kuro flying right his way, smacking him right in the head! Mahiru had launched Kitty Kuro like he was a football!

Sakuya fell to the ground, it looking like it hurt, too. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

Mahiru sprinted Sakuya's way, shouting, "SAKUYA!"

Sakuya was, for only a moment, surprised he didn't see Ai joined to Mahiru's side, like she always seemed to be. However, this thought went away in a split instant, Sakuya throwing his Kitsune mask—which Kuro had clutched to for dear life after being thrown like that—and took off.

Mahiru went after him. "Wait! Let's talk!"

They took off up the stairs, running to the second floor, Mahiru running after Sakuya.

"Talk?! What are you thinking?!" Sakuya shouted. "I tried to kill you and your friend! I lead Tsubaki right to Ai. Thanks to me, he can talk to her whenever he wants to! He knows her name! He can look her up and find her home, even!"

"You're a liar!" Mahiru shouted. "You stretched out your hand and tried to save me! They told me Misono's injuries weren't that bad, either! As for Ai…he was going to find that stuff eventually! But you'd still better apologize to Misono!"

Ai heard Mahiru screaming, her looking out from one of the doors in the area. "Mahiru?"

She, then, noticed Sakuya. "Huh?! Sakuya?!"

They didn't pay attention to her, though. As such, she ran after them, too.

"Like hell I would!" Sakuya shouted, stopping for a moment. "I'm your enemy!"

"You're not my enemy! You're my friend!" Mahiru replied loudly.

Sakuya's eyes widened, but, still, he just kept running. "What do you by friend?! Being childhood friends is a fake memory I gave you!"

Ai could hear everything being said, and it didn't take her long to put together what was happening. She knew Mahiru was going to confront Sakuya, if he happened to come to the festival, but…well, she didn't expect this. She should have, though. In a way, Sakuya was a little bit of a dunce. Misono's earlier words were true. Time didn't matter with friendship and its closeness factor. It just didn't. One can feel extremely close to someone they've only known for a few months than someone they'd known for years. It was a fact.

Still, for this, Ai stayed silent. This was Mahiru's fight. Not hers.

Sakuya ran to the rooftop, Mahiru standing in the doorway to the roof's access. Ai stood behind him, looking at Sakuya, who was standing on the roof's railing.

If she hadn't known he was a vampire, Ai would have been freaking out right now.

"We've actually only been together this one year." Sakuya admitted. "I was lying right by your side."

Mahiru clenched his fists. "Even so, it was a fun year! Come back!"

Sakuya began walking on the railing, perfectly balanced. The more steps he took, never getting off-balance even once, the more Ai was amazed. Why was it that all vampires and supernatural creatures seemed to have superb balancing skills?

"I can't be together with you anymore." Sakuya said. "I'm not human. I'm different from everyone else. Different…"

He fell back, off the rooftop.

Ai gasped, Mahiru running after Sakuya. What was he thinking?! Not thinking she grabbed his hand, her also going right off the rooftop as he jumped for Sakuya! Mahiru's right hand began glowing, Ai watching as the ground got closer and closer.

"Ground! Ground! AHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" She screamed in pure terror. "MAHIRU, YOU IDIOT, WE'RE GONNA DIE SAVING SOMEONE WHO CAN'T DIE!"

Just about a foot or so off the ground, Mahiru shouted, "FLY!"

And, just like that, the broom appeared, Ai landing on the broom, sitting on it in pure shock. Poor Kuro was hanging onto Mahiru's shoulder for dear life, too! But, more important in Ai's current thoughts, this thing could fly!? Well, it didn't fly for long. They all ended up crashing into the trees not far from the school grounds.

Mahiru and Sakuya were laying atop each other, and poor Ai was upside-down against a tree. Even worse, her skirt had drooped down, seeing as how she was sitting upside-down! Immediately, before anyone hopefully noticed, she tumbled into a regular sitting position, a heavy blush staining her cheeks. Little did she know, someone had noticed.

Kuro wasn't in the same spot as Mahiru and Sakuya. He sat behind a tree, a blush on his cheeks after seeing what he had seen.

It was best to forget it, no doubt. It could prove troublesome later on…

"That weapon, it lets you fly?" Sakuya asked, probably a little stunned from the harsh landing.

"No, this is the first time trying it." Mahiru said, sitting up. "But a black cat and broom! Thinking simply, it had to fly!"

Ai just stared at Mahiru's words. "…Really?"

Sakuya just muffled a chuckle. "You simplified too much."

He couldn't muffle the laughter that so badly wanted to break through, though. "Really, Mahiru."

Sakuya just started laughing, Mahiru blushing faintly before he, too, just began laughing at the comedy of the situation. But, before long, tears started streaming down Sakuya's cheeks. His laughter had turned into crying, and it made Ai feel some tugs in her heart.

"I wanted to laugh like this more," Sakuya said, trying to muffle the tears. "But…I can't."

Mahiru's eyes half-closed in sadness.

"At that time, I was saved by Tsubaki." Sakuya said, admitting the utmost truth.

* * *

[Flashback]

Little Sakuya sat on the swings, talking to himself, "I lied. I killed my sister. Why? I should have died instead."

"You did nothing wrong." Came Tsubaki's voice. He sat in the swing right beside Little Sakuya. "It wasn't your fault at all."

He stood off the swing, standing in front of Little Sakuya, his hand on the child's head. "That must have been painful."

At that moment, Little Sakuya just let the tears flow.

"It's alright. When it's all over, I'll definitely come to pick you up." Tsubaki said with a promise.

And, six years later, that is exactly what happened. As Sakuya laid there on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, he noticed a figure walking close to him. He watched this person, soon recognizing him to be the man from six years earlier.

The man had not lied, unlike everyone else.

Tsubaki knelt down, hand stretched out. "I've come to pick you up."

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"Tsubaki was the only who reached out a hand to me." Sakuya admitted.

Mahiru and Ai were shocked at this. So, then…what was Tsubaki? A good or a bad person?! Ugh! Ai was so conflicted about it all, now! She was sure Mahiru was a bit conflicted, too. Mahiru had to note the similarities in his and Sakuya's pasts. Like his uncle had stretched out his hand to help Mahiru when he needed it most, Tsubaki had done the same to Sakuya.

No wonder Sakuya couldn't betray him.

"I felt saved…" Sakuya continued. "I can't betray him. Not matter the task, I'll—"

"Then, I will stop Tsubaki!" Mahiru said all of a sudden. "The only ones who can do that…thinking simply, it's Kuro and me!"

Sakuya's eyes were wide. Tears threatened to spill from their corners, too.

"Right now, you don't have just Tsubaki. You have me, Ai, and everyone else! You aren't alone!" Mahiru promised.

"Mahiru, don't lie to me anymore." Sakuya said, as if he didn't believe a single word Mahiru had said.

"He's not lying," Ai said, looking their way. "Mahiru's right. You had everyone. You know what…Tsubaki was going to get my information somehow. You gave him my cell number. So what? I can always get it changed, you know. If he's that interested in me, a little thing like that won't matter anyway."

Sakuya looked to Ai, smiling her way. "Thank you…Ai."

"Everything…it makes me want to believe you, Mahiru." Sakuya said, placing his hands on Mahiru's shoulders. "Mahiru, thanks. That's enough."

They both bumped fists, Ai smiling at the scene.

"But…I still can't be with you right now." Sakuya said, vanishing right after.

Mahiru stood to his feet in rush, shouting in anger, "Wait!"

Ai didn't like that Sakuya took off, but, in a way, she understood it. In her opinion, this was definite progress.

"Kuro," Mahiru said, drawing Kuro's attention. Up until now, Kuro had spaced out, no surprisingly. "I want to stop Tsubaki. For Sakuya. For Ai. For Misono. For Lilly. I'm serious this time. For that…"

He turned towards Kuro's direction. "I want to get stronger with you, Kuro!"

Ai looked at Kuro. He had the most opposite look of what was in Mahiru's eyes at that moment. In almost all aspects, Kuro was Mahiru's opposite. Mahiru was determined. Kuro was lazy. But, just maybe, that is why they fit together.

"I wonder if we can face him…" Kuro said, unsure of this situation.

"You guys can. I know it." Ai said with a smile and a wink. "I can't do much. But I can cheer you on, if that's anything."

"Sometimes, it's the best thing we can have!" Mahiru said with a look of approval. "Right, Kuro?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kuro replied, sounding just as unsure as he did before.

* * *

As Sakuya fled, he still felt tears stream down his cheeks. They just wouldn't stop.

He stopped on top of a building, his clothes and hair blown by the gentle breeze.

" _I'm a child of liars born from a town of liars. A year ago, I snuck into a middle school to kill some time. Just from that simple outstretched hand and his voice, I thought, 'Oh, I want to be this guy's friend.' And then Ai came to our school. She was just as kind as him. I knew she had a hard life before coming there, despite never hearing about it much. Mahiru, thank you for finding me. Ai, thank you for befriending me. And, Mahiru, thank you for stretching out your hand to me."_

* * *

Well, there is that chapter! I will be switching between anime and manga, like I did in this chapter. Honestly, it's easier to follow the anime. I mean, it's right on my computer, where I have to flip to the manga page, constantly refer back to the page for dialogue and such…following the anime is easier, I'll confess. But, there are some scenes that are just better in the manga! Like the anime didn't have Mahiru's uncle at all when they ran into Tsubaki! It was better with Uncle Toru there, right?

Well, any who, tell me how you like this chapter, okay? I love reading your guy's reviews and comments!

Until next chapter, then… *poof*


	9. Chapter 9

*Poke* Hi, peoples! What's up? Oh, waiting for the next chapter? Well…you're in luck! Cause here it is! Now, I will be using more manga material than anime from here on. A lot more! The anime skips over so much, so…yeah, I don't want to leave all that lovely stuff behind. Also, just a little head's up, this chapter will be a bit sad. So, beware!

Thank you for the Favorite: "otakulovesanime66", "animefangirl0219", "xenocanaan", "Dare Queen", "Maru33", " ", "shirotah", "X DANYLION X", "Sheryllovie98"

Thank you for the Follow: "otakulovesanime66", "Matsuri Hikaru", "emi-theweirdo", "Bansai Yaboku", "xenocanaan", "Dare Queen", "Maru33", " ", "shirotah"

Thank you for the Review: "harajukudarkangel" (also, thanks for the PM, hara! ^_^), "xenocanaan", "Dare Queen", "Maru33", "shirotah"

Thank you, everyone! Even you silent readers out there! ^_^ I love you all!

Now, let's get going!

* * *

Ai was so excited! Her grandparents were coming home in almost 24 hours! Yesterday, her grandfather said they were waiting for the car that would drive them to the airport, they'd board the plane, and, soon enough, they'd be back there with her! Oh, and the house was looking nice!

This was the start of a great day!

As she readied to leave her grandparents' place for her usual walk to school, her heard the phone ring. She picked up, backpack in her other hand. "Hello? Saito residence. This is Madea Airi speaking."

She listened for a moment to the person on the other line, her eyes going wide in shock and horror.

No. It couldn't be…

NO!

Her bag fell out of her hand, it crashing to the floor as a few objects rolled out of it. There was pure silence on the phone, her stiff as a board as she held the receiver to her ear. "Yes. I understand. Thank you, Sir. Uh-huh. Bye."

She dropped to her knees, staring at the wall.

"They're…gone." She muttered. "They're…gone…"

* * *

At school, Mahiru was having lunch with Ryusei, Koyuki and a few girls from their class. Although, the girls were only there because of Kuro, who was in his cat form enjoying as the girls gave him food item after food item. He seemed elated and in seventh heaven!

He was even holding a fork!

"Kuro _-chan_! Want some omelet?" One girl asked.

"Or a cookie?" Another asked.

"Mahiru, your cat is a genius. I think he even understand our language!" Ryusei, impressed with the feline.

"He even uses a fork!" Koyuki said, equally amazed.

Mahiru just grabbed Kuro, pulling him away. "I need another drink…"

In the men's stalls, Mahiru spoke to Kuro in a whisper, "Kuro! Cut the cute kitty act! I'm not buying it! What if they find out…that you're a vampire?! Other vampires may be nearby!"

Kuro was bothered with Mahiru, him muttering as he scratched his ear, "So loud…"

Mahiru just got more upset. "Listen to me!"

Kuro, then transformed into his human self. "Sheesh. The girls love me, okay? Don't be jealous."

"Grr! I'm not!" Mahiru shouted. "Not all girls treat you like that, anyways! Ai doesn't cave into the cute kitty stuff!"

"Because she knows I'm not just a cat." Kuro pointed out, a thought donning on him. "I don't think I saw her today."

Mahiru's eyes widened a little. How had he not noticed? Okay, he had noticed her absence, but, for some reason, he had acknowledged it until now.

"She could be sick." Mahiru reasoned. "I'm surprised she never called or texted though."

"I'm sure she's fine. She's tough." Kuro said, going back into his cat form. "If not, she can be soothed by holding me."

"That's not going to help a sick person!" Mahiru shouted, irritated with Kuro's aloofness.

Mahiru sighed, placing a hand to his forehead. "Tsubaki's servants…they blend with could be anywhere. We should be careful. Ai, too."

"Relax, Mahiru. It'll be okay." Kuro said.

"But what if…" Mahiru started, stopping when he heard a new voice. Hearing this, he placed his hand over Kuro—who was back in human form, by the way—silencing him, too.

Kuro just looked bothered with this, but not too much.

"Yes, right…" A new male voice said.

"Who is that?!" mahiru asked in his thoughts.

"I need more information…but don't you worry. Operation Sleep Ash is A-Okay." The person continued, shocking both Mahiru and Kuro alike.

"Are we finished? I hate restroom chats." The other male voice said in the conversation.

"Hey! Hold on!" The first said, both leaving.

Mahiru left the stall, dragging Kitty Kuro along with him. Kuro just lazily said, "I didn't hear a thing…"

"They know about vampires?! Let's follow them!" Mahiru said, looking for whoever might have said any of those words. He spotted someone, going after the person. "Maybe it's him!"

Sadly, the man Mahiru spotted fell down the stairs he was just about to go down, resulting in quite the cruel looking descent. Mahiru ran over, hoping the man was okay. Kuro, naturally, just hid on Mahiru's back.

"You trust everyone, Mahiru…" Kitty Kuro complained.

But not only did the man fall down steps, an opened carton of milk fell on him from out of nowhere, as well as soccer ball! Where did those things even come from?! Actually, turns out two students accidentally fumbled the stuff they'd be carrying, everything seeming to target this poor guy.

"Are you okay?" Mahiru asked in slight caution.

"I expected that…" He said in reply, pulling out a towel. "That's why I brought a towel…"

He, then, pulled out something else. "And a cold compress."

Mahiru just gave the guy the oddest of looks.

"Disasters are no big deal, when one is prepared." The guy said, wiping the milk from his hair.

Mahiru would have to disagree. Big time disagree! This guy had horrible luck!

The guy looked to mahiru. "Shirota Mahiru, right? I'm Tsuyuki, Student Council V.P."

Mahiru looked so tense now.

"We need to talk about…your culture festival stunt." Tsuyuki said.

Mahiru froze. People saw that?! Oh, why was he surprised?! Of course they'd see people flying on a broom in broad daylight!

"Here you go…" Tsuyuki said, handing over two papers.

Mahiru took them, looking at the top one. "A volunteer form…for the summer festival? Why…?"

"It's your punishment…" Tsuyuki said in reply. "For breaking the rules."

"What rules?!" Mahiru asked, stunned.

"Festival stunts must be pre-approved. You and Maeda Airi are to volunteer." Tsuyuki stated bluntly.

Mahiru looked to him. "Ai? Umm…I'll have to drop it off at her house after school. She's not here."

"Very well. Make sure she gets it." Tsuyuki demanded. "It'd be troublesome to have to give her something harsher, after all."

* * *

So, after school Mahiru made his way to Ai's grandparents place. She was so excited yesterday when she said that they'd be back today sometime. Who knows? They might have already made it in and comforting her, if she were sick. As he stood beside the door, he pressed the doorbell, but, oddly enough, there was no answer. Mahiru also didn't see a car in the drive way. Was no one home? He knocked on the door, but, again, nothing. Kitty Kuro looked through the door's window, his eyes narrowing on something inside.

"Mahiru, go inside." Kuro ordered.

"But the door!" He said, turning its handle, shocked that it was unlocked. "….isn't locked?"

Mahiru entered the doorway, taking off his shoes and putting on some slippers. He walked a short way before coming to what he believed was the living room. The place was well kept, but his examination of the house stopped when he noticed Ai sitting on the floor, staring at the wall, her body not moving one bit. He ran over, Kuro transforming into his human self, Mahiru kneeling down to Ai.

"Ai! What's wrong?! Ai!" He asked, worried.

She looked at him, Mahiru gasping when he gazed into her almost-lifeless eyes.

Ai, then, looked back to the wall, muttering under her breath, "They're gone…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mahiru asked, confused.

Ai turned to look at him, Mahiru and Kuro noticing tear stains on her cheeks, as well as her puffy, red eyes. "They're gone…just gone…never coming back. So much for promises."

Mahiru felt his chest tighten. "Ai?"

Ai suddenly shouted, looking at him with glare, hurt deeply embedded in her eyes. "MY GRANDPARENTS! THEY'RE DEAD, MAHIRU!"

Mahiru's eyes went wide, and he wasn't the only one. Kuro was caught off-guard with this news, too.

"Ai…how? What happened?!" Mahiru asked, a realization hitting him as he felt his core begin to freeze. "Is that…why you weren't at school today?"

"I found out this morning…right before I was about to leave my house. I got a phone call. They were on their way to the airport, in a rental car. It crashed on the way there. Guess the chauffer lost control or something. I don't really care how it happened. It was just an 'unfortunate accident'." Ai explained, Mahiru's eyes growing sad at the mention of the car wreck.

He knew how that felt. All too well.

"When the person on the other end…whoever they were. I can't even remember. When they hung up, I just dropped to the floor, and no matter how hard I tried, I could never stand. My legs just gave out." Ai said, looking at the phone, which was still off the hook and laying on the floor. "So, I just…left myself here, all day."

Mahiru went into action immediately.

"Did you eat anything? I'll make you something!" Mahiru offered, though it was more of a command for himself. He looked to Kuro. "Help her to the couch."

Kuro looked at Ai. He didn't really move. How should he pick her up? Did she even want picked up and moved? Mahiru knew Kuro wasn't wanting to follow through with the request, the Eve looking at his Servamp with irritation.

"Kuro!" Mahiru said with some force.

Kuro noticed Ai never even glanced his way, which was something that took him by surprise.

She was really out of it right now. He'd never seen her so depressed.

"Y-Yeah." He said, a little uncertain at the moment. "The couch, then."

In a few moments, Ai was sitting on the couch, but she didn't do much. Kuro ended up sitting beside her, feeling a little awkward. She was never like this. He wasn't good with these type of situations. But, at the same time, he didn't want to stay silent. Odd as that was. Usually, he never wanted to say a word. Inside, he wanted to talk. Say something. Try to get her to at least smile.

But, why was her current state bothering him so bad?

It was strange. Really strange.

"Thanks…Kuro." Ai finally said, Kuro looking her way in mild surprise.

"N-No. It's okay." He said. "Umm…should I go check on Mahiru?"

Ai shook her head. "I really don't want to be alone. But, if you want to go, you can. I won't say anything."

"N-No," he said, slouching on the couch. "I'd only get in his way."

Ai spoke, her voice still weak, "You don't give yourself enough credit. If you tried, you could help out, easily. Mahiru likes help, after all. He just dislikes it when everything gets complicated. You both like to keep things simple."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Kuro said, looking a little bored. "We could have gone somewhere to eat. It would have been faster, too."

"What am I going to do?" Ai said, Kuro looking her way.

"There are many places to eat. Mahiru can pay for you." Kuro said, but Ai shook her head.

"My grandparents are gone. I can't go back home to mother. I never knew my father. And no one in my family will take me in, since I was never a 'planned pregnancy'. It's why I came here." Ai explained, Kuro looking her way as he listened. "My grandparents were old, but they cared about me. No one else did. So…what now? Where can I go?"

"Thinking simply, there's a quick solution!" Mahiru said, holding a small plate of onigiri, which he handed over for Ai to eat. "Eat up! They're nothing special. Just simple rice balls! I know you like salmon, so I warmed up some leftover salmon and stuffed it inside. Now…about where you can go. I can ask my uncle and see if you can live with us. The school might let you get an apartment in time, but…it won't help you right now. I doubt they'd let you get one at the present moment."

"Live with you and your uncle? Mahiru, I'd be burdening you guys." Ai said, looking down at the plate of rice balls. "But…you do prove a good point. I've nowhere to go. Even this place…I could only stay here for about another few weeks. They pay month-by-month. I don't have that kind of money. I don't even know how I could money for food."

This only made Ai feel worse.

She was helpless. How was she supposed to do this?! She was fifteen. Sure, there were fifteen-year-olds who lived by themselves but…Ai couldn't. Not right now. Not with Tsubaki so interested in her!

She was brought out of her inner struggle when Mahiru placed his hand on Ai's shoulder, a smile on his face. "Don't worry. You're not alone, Ai. Kuro and I are here."

She looked to Mahiru, then to Kuro. She gave a small smile, tears welling up once more. "Thanks…but there's still so much I have to do. Mahiru, I don't even know where to start."

"First, eat your food! You can't expect to do anything on an empty stomach!" Mahiru said in a stern-like manner, but Ai knew this was just a playful command. He continued, "So, eat up. Then, we'll get some of your stuff and take it to my place. You can sleep there for a few days. At least until after the funeral."

Ai's eyes became clouded the minute he said "funeral".

She just broke down at that point, pressing into Mahiru, crying her eyes out. Mahiru just blushed at this. He placed his arms around Ai, trying to calm her down. Maybe it was a good thing he stayed focus on her. It kept him from noticing Kuro's almost dark gaze, the Servamp turning away from the scene.

Irritation. It's all Kuro felt for that moment.

Ai peeled herself away from Mahiru, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry…I just—"

Mahiru just waved it off. "Don't apologize. Come on. We'll get some stuff. We can go to my place and play a game or something, if you'd like."

Ai nodded, wiping her eyes a bit more as she regained her composure. "I'll get some ramen on our way. I always made some when I was upset."

Kuro stood up, walking away. "No need. Mahiru still has some."

Mahiru looked at Kuro. He seemed a little different. Did he sound irritated? "Kuro?"

"It's nothing." Kuro said, his bored and unbothered tone returning. "Just tell me what to get and I'll get it."

* * *

Soon, Mahiru, Kuro, and Ai returned to Mahiru's place. Ai sipped on a bowl of ramen, Kuro doing the same thing. In a way, Ai had returned to normal. Mahiru, however, just figured it was a fake contentedness, so that he or Kuro would not worry over her.

"I prepared the spare room for you. Also, I got a hold of my uncle, and he said it was alright that you stay here for the time being." Mahiru said, sitting down on the couch beside Ai, who was sitting beside Kuro.

"Ah! I forgot!" Mahiru said, pulling a form from his backpack. "Here."

Ai blinked, taking the piece of paper. "…huh? A volunteer form?"

"Yeah…the Student Vice President said it was punishment. He said it was because of the time you, me, and Sakuya flew off the roof of the school. Tsuyuki, the V.P., just thought it was an unplanned stunt we cooked up." Mahiru explained, pulling out a form. "I got one, too. It's for the summer festival."

"Oh," Ai said, placing the form inside a bag. "I'll fill it out and return it. It'll help get my mind off things."

Ai noticed an opened bag before her, Kuro being the one holding it.

He was offering her some chips.

She smiled, taking a chip. "Thank you, Kuro."

She guessed this was his way of trying to lift her spirits. And it made her happy, since he was thinking of her. Both he and Mahiru were trying to make her feel better. Kuro nodded to her. Leaving the bag I between them both, him taking out another chip and eating it.

"It's better when you smile, you know." Kuro said with a low voice.

Mahiru noticed this, and he thought of Kuro's earlier irritation before they packed stuff up and brought it over. It was when Ai was crying and holding onto Mahiru, wasn't it? That seemed to be the estimated time frame. Thinking simply, Mahiru began to grow curious…was Kuro beginning to like Ai? Perhaps, it was not irritation earlier but jealousy?

Could Servamps like humans? Honestly, Mahiru didn't why they wouldn't or couldn't. So far, the Servamps he knew seemed to interact with humans well enough.

Now, there was another question in his mind: Was it good for them to like humans? Obviously, Servamps without an Eve were free to do, in Mahiru's mind, whatever they wanted to do. They could befriend humans or…well, hurt them. At that point, Mahiru inwardly shook away the thoughts. It was best not to jump to conclusions. That could only lead to problems, ones he didn't want to think about or deal with. Tsubaki was enough to worry about.

"So, when is this festival?" Ai asked, shaking Mahiru from his thoughts.

"Oh, umm…this weekend." He replied, Ai nodding.

"It could be fun." She forced a smile, stretching afterwards. "Is it okay if I get a bath and head to bed?"

Mahiru nodded. "Sure. You know where it is, I'm sure."

Ai nodded, a real smile on her face. "I'm grieving, not suffering from amnesia, Mahiru."

* * *

As Ai slept, a figure opened the door of the spare room that Mahiru had made up for her, the moonlight giving away the person's identity after they slowly stepped inside the room. It was Kuro. He stood beside her bed, just watching as she slept. His eyes were a little shifty as they studied her face. Right now, it was peaceful. No tears, no redness from crying…it looked serene. Kuro liked Ai better this way. He jumped a little when she turned over, Kuro momentarily wondering if he should just leave.

It'd be a pain if she found him there, watching as she slept.

But he couldn't pull himself away. She looked…well, lovely. He just barely let his fingertips brush against Ai's fingertips as they peeked out from the blanket she snuggled into. Her skin was soft, but could he really judge that just by her fingertips?

Probably not.

From the cracked-opened doorway, Mahiru watched. He was stunned to see Kuro in Ai's room. For a second, he even panicked. After all, what was he doing in a girl's bedroom at two in the morning?! He noticed Kuro touch Ai, and his thoughts went back to earlier.

Did Kuro like Ai? This seemed to just scream "YES!"

He felt himself smile. But, then, it faded a little. This sight bothered him, but it wasn't for the reasons Mahiru thought it would.

He glanced towards the floor, gently removing himself from the sight as he walked back to his room. He felt bothered inside himself now. He couldn't stop thinking of Kuro and how the Servamp might very well like his friend.

It shouldn't bother him. As long as Ai doesn't get hurt, what should he care? In all actuality, this might be a good thing. Kuro was the big brother of all the Servamps, thus he was the strongest. He could protect Ai better than anyone.

So, then…why was he so bothered? Why did he feel a burning sensation inside him?

Could it be…?

Did he like Ai, too?

He had a feeling his days of "simple emotions" were over…now, it was going to get a little troublesome.

* * *

Okay! There we have it! Honestly how many of you saw this coming? Yes, I am going to have a little MahiruxAixKuro love triangle thing going on, but it won't take over the story. And, besides, I already know how this will end. Yay! I have an ending to work towards! I always planned for this story to more adventure than romance anyways. If I wanted a lot of romance, I would have rated it "M", which I could have! *wink wink* xD

So, what did you think of this chapter? Thoughts, questions, concerns? Review or PM me!

Until next chapter, my lovely readers!


	10. Chapter 10

*Poke poke* Hello, everyone! Lostangel here with another Servamp fanfic chapter! I'm glad you guys liked the last one. Poor Ai…but, sadly, I along planned for her grandparents to be removed. And I've so so so much more planned! Now, I have a question. It was suggested I change the rating from "T" to "M" (thank you "harajukudarkangel"!), since later chapters could very well get a little…umm…romantic, should I want them to or should you guys demand them to lol. Would you guys like me adding in such fluff? Or keep it "T" for Teen with no "heated romance"? Remember, Ai is only 15 _ Or 16, when her birthday eventually comes around. I only did that rating since the manga is rated "T". OH OH OH! I finally have volumes 3-6! And OH MY GOSH! Poor Kuro! But I've got so many ideas now! *evil laughter*

Also, you can read a few chapters online. Just google "Servamp manga online" and you should find a few websites. It's no much to be able to go off of, though. Which is why I bought them. Which, in all honesty, iS better that way. It supports the manga release! You can buy the books on Amazon for relatively cheap. I bought volumes 3-6 for $36.43. But, well, let's not chat about that stuff. I'm sure you're itching for the chapter…you might even skip over all this chit-chat and just beginning reading the next part in the story. Still, let me know your thoughts all you who love to review!

Before I get on to the chapter, of course…

Thank you for reviewing: "White Wolf", "harajukudarkangel", "Dare Queen", "xenocanaan", "DiCuoreAllison", "Maru33"

Thank you for following: "Dare Queen", "TheMightyAnimeFanGirl", "angelmar20", "HeavenlyMonster", "DarkEve103", "Queenie Child", "Nyrmedia"

Thank you for favoriting: "Dare Queen", ""TheMightyAnimeFanGirl", "Monochromatic Kamui", "HeavenlyMonster", "Queenie Child"

Now, we can begin the next part! Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai and Mahiru found themselves at the festival. Both were assigned to just direct traffic, since it was volunteer work. Of course, Mahiru did way more than direct traffic! He helped Misono's driver, DouDou, get the kids a wide variety of snacks, help an old woman find her wallet, a child find their parents, direct someone to where the best seating would be for the fireworks, and so much more.

Ai…well, she just directed traffic.

Naturally, when he came back he found Kuro eating lots and lots of food.

"You always give one hundred and ten percent…that's way too much." Kuro said, eating some of his Takoyaki, which Ai could see was steaming. "Sit down…"

Mahiru looked so irritated, him panting as he shouted, "Been stuffing your face, huh?!"

Ai sat down on Kuro's right side, Mahiru sitting on the other. Ai grabbed one of the three containers of Shaved Ice Kuro held in his grasp, her taking the strawberry one. She gave Kuro a smile, as well as a "thank you" before she took the first bite, savoring the sweetness. Mahiru couldn't help but watch, the time when Kuro went into Ai's room as she slept flashing in his thoughts. Mahiru shook it away, grabbing the orange flavored ice dessert.

"Hey, it's nearly time for the fireworks, right? It'll clear out soon. So, try and relax." Ai said with a small smile Mahiru's way.

"I am pooped!" Mahiru exclaimed, taking a bite of shaved ice.

"You did way more than direct traffic. Ai didn't do anything else. Workaholic!" Kuro said, eating his own shaved ice.

"Get off my case, okay?" Mahiru scolded.

Mahiru, then, spoke once again. "But…this festival was not a trap. And Tsuyuki-senpai is not a vampire. Just a normal student council V.P. That's settled."

Ai shook her head. "Mahiru…you think everyone who is a bit different anymore is a vampire. There are people who are just…I don't know, strange. Not every oddball is going to be a vampire. Because, if that were the case, I'd be one, too."

Kuro looked at her when she said that, Ai giving him a smile, a sweatdrop appearing. "Just for the sake of my words, Kuro. No worries."

Kuro leaned back on the railing he was propped against. "The real vampires probably had a blast."

Ai gave a smile, Mahiru getting irritated, like usual, at Kuro's aloofness.

"I know one vampire who enjoyed his time…" Ai said with a laugh.

"Paranoia's not my thing…" Kuro said, looking to Mahiru. "Unlike him. Why look for trouble?"

Mahiru looked to Kuro, a sort of astonished look coming over him. "Kuro…do you laze around at school to…help me relax?"

"Nope. Actually, being a worrywart is better." Kuro replied.

Ai choked back a laugh, Mahiru looking a little offended. "What?! The kind of hurts, Kuro!"

At that point, Ai just bust out laughing, not about to hold it back any longer. Mahiru looked to her, looking even more offended, "You're not helping, Ai!"

But all that aside, Mahiru was happy Ai was laughing. It was the first time he'd be a real smile ever since…well, she got the news of her grandparents. She seemed to be getting back to normal. However, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the depression hit. After all, there hadn't even been a funeral yet. Mahiru wasn't looking forward to that day. And, though he never said anything, Mahiru knew Kuro wasn't either.

"Thanks, guys…this night has really helped me." Ai said with a small smile, it soon pointed towards both guys. Mahiru blushed, scratching the back of his head, Kuro looking at the ground as if in thought. Ai never noticed his eyes soft, although Mahiru did catch it.

"Hey, we're happy to help. Besides, since you're living with us for now we don't have to worry about Tsubaki maybe kidnapping you in the middle of the night." Mahiru said, a short laugh afterwards, him trying to lighten the mood, as well as maybe change the subject a bit.

"True." Ai agreed with a nod.

Looking at her cup as she took another bite of the shaved ice, Ai noticed a figure standing almost directly in front of her. It was a tall man with a rather odd looking eyepatch. His hair was light, like a grey-white color, which he wore it slicked back, and he wore a white suit. To be honest, he looked sharp.

But all he did was stare at Ai. Intensely.

"Umm…?" She said, not actually forming a question.

Mahiru looked, seeing the man. The man looked to Mahiru, practically shoving a silver briefcase he had been holding down Mahiru's throat. "Here."

"Huh?!" Mahiru gasped in confusion.

"I found this. Please take it to the lost-and-found. I's afraid don't know where it is." The man said. "Hurry before the fireworks start."

"I should take it." Ai said, beginning to get to her feet. "I haven't done anything the entire night. Meanwhile, you've been helping everyone in sight, Mahiru."

The man looked to Ai, speaking rather blunt, "No. I asked _**him**_ to, if you please."

Well…if that wasn't suspicious enough for you. This guy was not just returning a found briefcase. Why else would he not want Ai to take it? Unless, maybe he just didn't like girls. Some men are funny that way. I don't want to ask girls to run errands. Sexism…lovely stuff. Note the sarcasm, obviously.

"I'll be right back!" Mahiru said as he made his way to the area.

Kuro spoke, "But you need…to stay close to your Servamp."

Mahiru just brushed it off. "It's not far! I'll be fine!"

Kuro, Ai sitting near him still, just sighed. "So gullible."

"That's Mahiru for you." She said with a grin. "If he needs you, he'll call. Speaking of which, I've been thinking. Do I…well, intrude on you and him?"

"I don't understand…" Kuro said, a little confused.

"You're his Servamp. He's your Eve. I'm just…kind of a tag-a-long." Ai admitted.

Kuro went back to eating his shaved ice. "You're not as loud as Mahiru, Ai. I'd prefer you around."

"I feel mixed on that." Ai said with a sweatdrop. "Mahiru is literally the exact opposite of you, but…there's so much you both don't know about each other. I mean, in order for two people to really work together each needs to understand the other person, Kuro. Someday, you both will not be so…cut down the middle."

Kuro didn't really reply, just giving a "Hmmm" as he ate his frozen treat.

Ai sweatdropped more. Honestly, though, what did she expect?

"We don't know much about you, either." Kuro suddenly said, catching Ai off-guard. "Not really."

"I've told you both stuff about me. I had a bad upbringing. Nothing more." Ai said, crossing her arms.

Kuro could tell she was angry about the subject, but he didn't really know why. However, he knew what it was like to have a past you just didn't want people to know about. He knew how that felt all too well. Which was why he never dug into anything.

"Hmm…I guess I can tell you one thing. It's nothing personal." Ai stated, hugging herself as she stared at the ground. "My mother used to take me to a hospital when I was little. I used to be really sick, you see. I went there, I think, four times a week. This lasted for nearly a month. They always asked me a bunch of questions, giving me some medicine that was injected, and…before I knew it, I was better. It's why I'm not real fond of hospitals. All those injections…"

Ai shivered, shaking it off. "Never did figure out what it was they gave me."

"Sounds like a miracle drug." Kuro said in that lazy tone of his.

"No kidding." Ai said with a smile. She glanced around, speaking, "…why isn't Mahiru back yet? Maybe I should go find him?"

"He's probably fine." Kuro said, Ai furrowing her brows together.

"Yeah…I'm sure he hasn't gotten into any sort of trouble. Because it's been all smooth sailing lately." Ai said in a sarcastic tone, standing up. "I'll go look for him."

Kuro just looked at her, stretching as he leaned backwards on the railing. "I'll stay here. Don't find anything too troublesome, preferably."

"I don't want to." Ai said with smile. "Be back soon."

* * *

So, Ai went looking for the high school student. But, with Mahiru, naturally things couldn't be as simple as taking a briefcase to lost-and-found. Of course, it had to be more difficult and complex than that! Why wouldn't it be, after all?

"Are you sure nobody's turned it in? It's really big…" A tall young man asked one of the event staff.

She just shook her head. "Sorry…it's not here."

"Guess I'll keep looking…" He said in reply, Mahiru overhearing the small exchange of words.

He came up to the person, speaking, "Did you lose something? Can I help you look?"

The man looked quite shocked. "Really? Yeah, that'd be cool."

This was when Ai found Mahiru. She found him much quicker than she expected!

"Mahiru!" She yelled running over, her looking at the new face. "Umm…hello? What's going on?"

Mahiru answered, "He lost something. I'm helping him look."

"I was handing out hot springs coupons," the stranger said, Ai looking at him and taking note of his tall height.

This guy was a college student, right? He had to be at least six-foot in height! If not a few inches over that! He was massive!

"So, what did you lose?" She asked, looking up at him.

He replied, holding his hands to form a long shape, "A big, black box. About _this_ big."

"That's a big box. IS it filled with coupons?" Ai asked, confused.

"No…it's more of…" He started, finishing, "A coffin. Sort of."

Ai blinked. "A coffin? Why do you carry a coffin around?!"

Mahiru was just stiff, the situation reeking of vampire for him. Ai felt the same way, but she didn't let it show so easily.

The guy replied. "Well, actually, it's a coffin…for vampires to sleep in."

At this moment, Ai and Mahiru went stiff. Was this guy serious?!

"Is this guy human…or a bloody vampire?!" Mahiru shouted in his mind. Ai had the same sort of thoughts going through her mind, too.

Meanwhile, the guy was just saying "Here, coffin, coffin", as if the thing was a puppy or something! He, then, spoke, his words catching Ai and Mhairu off-guard. "Do you both live around here? I know about the vampires."

"…Vampires?" Ai asked, a little shaky in her voice.

"A vampire planned a hit. So, I came to stop him." The guy replied, further confusing Mahiru and Ai.

Mahiru just looked at the man, thoughts going through him, one-after-another, "Who is he?! A vampire hit? How does he know…?!"

Those thoughts, however, were stopped, a loud explosion coming to everyone's attention.

"That sounded like a bomb!" One person in the crowd yelled.

"A bomb?! It wasn't fireworks?!" Another added.

"Are we safe?!" Added one more.

"Oh my gosh! I saw it! It was a briefcase! It exploded!" Another said, Mahiru, Ai, and the stranger looking directly at the case Mahiru currently held.

"Is that case a bomb, too?!" Somebody asked, seeing Mahiru holding the case.

"Are you the bomber?" asked the man beside Ai, Mahiru growing panicked and worried.

"NO!" He shouted.

"The guy with the eyepatch!" Ai said, looking to Mahiru. "He gave that to you! He probably planted the other one, too! He was planning another attack!"

Wait…so why didn't he have Ai give it to the lost-and-found area then? Unless, he was targeting Mahiru, maybe? Was that too far-fetched? Or, in reality, was anything "too far-fetched" anymore? Probably not, in Ai's opinion.

"He said before the fireworks start…" Ai said, looking to Mahiru with panic in her eyes. "That's probably when it will explode!"

The fireworks started at 8:30.

Mahiru looked at his phone. "8:29?! That's one minute from now!"

What were they supposed to do now?! Should Mahiru call Kuro? The guy looking for a coffin was pretty suspicious, after all. But, was it worth to gamble it with the possibility of taking people's lives?! Should Mahiru use his powers?

Mahiru remembered Kuro's earlier words.

" _Paranoia's not my thing…unlike him."_

Mahiru had no choice!

"Hey! Are you a bad guy?!" Mahiru asked, just like that.

Ai had the same confused look that the stranger did. What type of question was that?! Even if he was a bad person, why would he admit it?!

Even though he was confused, the guy replied, "Nope…"

"I wanna believe you! So, tell me the truth!" Mahiru pressed once more. "Plain and simple!"

The guy, again, replied, "I…already did?"

And that seemed to be enough for Mahiru. Like he said. Plain and simple.

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted, the Servamp jumping down from God-knows where.

"Kuro! There's a bomb in this briefcase! Do something!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro sweatdropped a bit. "Say what—?!"

Mahiru shoved his arm into Kuro's mouth, the vampire gagging but also drinking some of Mahiru's blood.

"You made me…drink blood?!" Kuro asked, Ai not sure if Kuro was irritated about it or not. After all, he did lick all the blood away.

Ai knew what was coming next. The chain appeared that linked Kuro to Mahiru, Kuro wiping his mouth a bit as he spoke, "You wanna send that into space? Cat abuser."

Ai, then, remembered: The guy looking for a coffin stood there, watching the whole thing. Oh, she hoped he was, indeed, a good guy.

"A Servamp…?" He asked himself in a whisper-like voice.

Ai looked to him, amazed by his words. So, then, he knew about Servamps? Who was this guy?!

Kuro picked up Mahiru, holding the briefcase in his other hand. "Hang on. It's gonna be bumpy."

And, hopping from one stall roof to another, Kuro jumped high—extremely high—into the air. Oh, poor Mahiru. Meanwhile, Ai was left beside the guy. Again, she hoped he was a good guy. She looked to him, noticing his amazed expression.

"Amazing…" He said in awe.

In the air, Mahiru shouted to Kuro, "Kuro, throw it!"

Kuro seemed unsure but did it. "Okay…"

Mahiru, however, did not like Kuro's sudden move. "No! Way too soon!"

"Huh?" Kuro asked, looking at Mahiru.

"Its's gonna blow at 8:30! Ten seconds from now!" Mahiru shouted.

"So what?" Kuro replied, nonchalant. "It'll explode in mid-air…"

"Or fall right on us!' Mahiru said with a sweatdrop forming. He looked, seeing Ai and that stranger he and she had been walking with directly under them. "Ai's down there! What if she gets hurt?!"

Kuro looked down. "It'll be fine. These things usually go with the flow."

But it started falling, Mahiru and even Kuro beginning to panic as it came closer and closer to the ground. Suddenly, the guy beside Ai—Mahiru really needed to get his name!—jumped into action, a big, black coffin appearing from who knows where. The guy opened the coffin, catching the briefcase inside, slamming the lid on it, secure and tight.

"What are you doing?!" Ai shouted, fear entering her. "It's going to explode!"

"Don't worry," The guy said to her, perhaps even more nonchalant than Kuro usually was. "Nothing can break this coffin."

* * *

Elsewhere, standing on a rooftop, the man who had given Mahiru the briefcase, laughed wildly, "Young master! Did you see that?! Did you?! Our funeral service…is OPEN FOR BUSINESS!"

Tsubaki, who was also elsewhere sitting on a rooftop, cracked a wicked grin, "Ah ha…now shall we…play with the world?"

* * *

The fireworks began, and, just as the man had said, the coffin never broke. It didn't even crack!

What was that thing made of?! Lead?!

On the lid of the coffin, it read "Visit Shiranoba Hot Springs", both Mahiru and Ai confused beyond belief. Kuro even looked confused, Ai a little surprised he was paying attention actually.

"I, er, found it. Thanks again." The guy said, holding the coffin as it stood on the ground.

"…Who the heck are you?!" Mahiru shouted, weirded out.

"Sendagaya Tetsu." The man replied. "The Hot Springs Heir!"

Okay, that gave birth to more questions than anything, really.

"…And the coffin?" Ai asked, a little weirded out, too.

Suddenly, it began to open, a voice coming from inside. Whoever it was, they also sounded hurt. "You…idiot…how dare you leave me…soooo rude."

It paused, speaking, again, "I…am…"

And, after those few words, something dropped out of the coffin. Needless-to-say, it looked rather crispy. Oh, Mahiru was beyond freaked out. "It came out…of the coffin?!"

"It's a bat." Ai said as she bent down. "Should we help it?"

"Damn…forgot about him." Tetsu said as he scratched the back of his head. "Relax. He's okay…"

Ai looked to Tetsu. "So, is this crispy fella…?"

"Long time no see…" Kuro said, bending down towards the crispy bat. "Meet Old Child, The Servamp of Pride. Hope he's alive…"

"Servamp?!" Ai asked in surprise. "So, then…"

She looked to Tetsu. "Are you his…? Are you Pride's Eve?"

He looked at Ai, surprised she knew what Servamps and Eves were. Nonetheless, he answered, "Yes."

"Hn," Ai said with a small smile. "Small world."

* * *

In the hospital, Misono sat in bed, a book opened as he spoke on the phone. The name on the phone read Arisuin Mikuni, who was his older brother. "Yeah, I get out next week…no complications. Just here to rest. Sounds good…thanks for calling."

He ended the call on his end, Misono gripping the device as he gave a hard gaze at it. "I _**won't**_ let myself fall behind!"

* * *

Okay, well there is that chapter! The very end was from the beginning of chapter twelve, if anyone wanted to know. Now, I am still wondering how I will introduce Mikuni, to be honest. Simply because, with Mahiru in the manga he already knows who Mikuni is! Anime-wise, at this point, Mikuni is just "the crazy doll / antique dealer guy". So, I'll work that in soon enough. Don't know how, but I'll figure something out.

Any who, hope you like this chapter! Stay tuned for the next!

Until then…bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi-yo! What's happening, people? Oh, just waiting for another chapter? Well, you're in luck! Last chapter, some more background info was given on dear little Ai, but…this time, not so much. Still, it's an interesting chapter, I think so!

Before we begin…well, you know the drill.

Thank you for your review: "Dare Queen", "harajukudarkangel", "HeavenlyMonster", "dsi user", "xenocanaan"

Thank you for your favorite: "BreeTannerHuang", "dsi user", " "

Thank you for your follow: "Aishh", "dsi user"

Now, let's begin the next installment, shall we!

* * *

After the little bomb scare, Mahiru and the others decided to go to his place. Happily, his uncle was away once more. If he were there, well…the coffin would be hard to explain. Anyways, Mahiru cooks some food, Tetsu looking at Ai, who just keeps staring at him. After a few minutes of this Ai has enough of this.

"What are you looking at?" She asked a little begrudged.

"I was thinking you'd be able to give coupons for my hot springs, no problem." Tetsu explained. "Pretty girls always have better luck."

Ai immediately blushed.

How could he say such a thing?! And he was completely straight-faced!

"Uh…umm…thank you for the, uh, compliment." Ai stammered. "I'm not used to hearing such things."

To this, Kitty Kuro began rolling around on the table, catching Ai's attention as she smiled at him. "What are you doing? I swear, I never know what you're more of: A vampire or a cat."

"Well, the food's done. Ai. Sendagaya." Mahiru stated, spooning out plates of rice and curry.

"Great…" Tetsu replied. "But call me Tetsu. By the way…"

As Mahiru got the plates ready for everyone, Ai began speaking to Tetsu, "So, Tetsu, you said something about a vampire planning a hit? Where did you learn such info?"

"Beats me." Tetsu replied. "Better ask Hugh."

"Hugh?" Mahiru asked before Ai could.

Tetsu looked to the coffin. "Did the blood help, buddy?...Hugh?"

The coffin began opening, a voice coming from it, "But of course! Remember...I am the Servamp of Pride!"

The coffin opened, revealing not at all what Ai and Mahiru were expecting.

"Hugh, The Dark Aljarnon III!" Exclaimed the Servamp of Pride. "A true vampire makes an entrance! Quake with fear, mortals!"

Ai just stared at the little vampire.

Literally, he was tiny. He was lucky to be three feet tall! Actually, including his top hat, he probably was around 3-foot. Still, without it it meant he was only 2-feet-something. No wonder he was the Servamp of Pride! To be that small and still be as, well, prideful as he was…it just made sense.

"Then, again, so does Kuro being Sloth, and he's a cat." Ai thought to herself. "Cats are pretty lazy, after all."

"Could it be he's not fully recovered?" Mahiru asked, meaning about the Servamp's little size.

"Fool! I said I have fully recovered!" Hugh shouted, swinging his cane.

Ai noted his attire. It looked like something Dracula would wear; a black suit with red coat-tails, a top hat, a black cape with a red inside, a monocle, and a cane. Hugh noticed Ai looking at him, him smiling at her as he thought she was just fawning over him or something.

He turned his attention to Kuro. "Sleepy Ash! I've looked for you!"

"Oh?" Kuro asked, playing a game. "That's nice."

Ai sighed. "He was probably looking for you for a reason, Kuro."

"The fair maiden is correct!" Hugh exclaimed. "I'm the Servamp of Pride—!"

"We know…" Mahiru said in irritation.

"There is a crisis afoot! The countdown to the world's end has…" Hugh began, only to trail off as he smelled the food. "Oh my! I smell dinner! Let's eat before it gets cold!"

Tetsu just seemed to sigh. "He always does this…"

Mahiru got even more irritated. "C'mon, Hugh! Finish the sentence!"

Mahiru, then, paused. "Uh…can I call you Hugh?"

"Full name only, please." Hugh replied.

"It's too long." Kuro replied, blunt as usual.

Seemed like everyone wanted to eat, naturally. And Ai certainly didn't oblige to that! The table seating went like this: Mahiru sat on the end, Tetsu to his left and Kuro to his right. Beside Tetsu was, obviously, Hugh and beside Kuro was Ai.

"A true vampire detests garlic! A drinks red wine! This chair is too low!" Hugh complained one thing after another. "A true vampire eats…"

"I'll take it, then…" Tetsu said, pulling Hugh's food away.

Ai just sighed, Mahiru speaking, "He has nice manners. For a vampire."

"Cola?" Kuro asked, in a way that Ai found to be polite.

"You wish!" Mahiru said in irritation.

"I'll get it." Ai said, getting up. "He was polite, after all."

"You spoil him, Ai!" Mahiru said, sighing afterwards. "Whatever…"

When she returned with the glass of soda for Kuro, he found Tetsu turning on the television. He seemed really interested in whatever he was going to watch, him talking to himself, "It's soccer night! Channel four…"

Mahiru looked to Tetsu. "Getting comfy, huh?!...whatever."

Ai just shrugged, eating her food. "Could be worse. At least you can't complain about being alone."

At that moment, Ai's cell rang. She looked at, her happy eyes growing rather sad. "Umm…I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Mahiru looked to her as she walked away, him nodding at her in silence.

"What was that about?" Tetsu asked, curious.

"I figure it was about her grandparents. They passed away a day or so ago. A 'wake' was already held. Maybe they wanted some information." Mahiru explained, but he was a bit surprised to see Ai come back, her being rather quiet.

"Ai?" He asked.

"That was my aunt. They have all agreed to keep the ashes at her house. They called to tell me that." Ai said, looking at the floor. "I didn't expect to get a say in the matter."

Hugh, who had been watching soccer with Tetsu, despite the little vampire saying that "real vampires loathed sports", looked at Ai, Tetsu looking, too. They both looked at each other. Hugh noticed Kuros stare, the Sloth Servamp gazing at her with a slight sad expression. He, then, handed his game to her.

"Wanna try it?" He asked, a little low in his tone.

Ai shook her head. "Thanks, though."

Kuro looked at the game, putting it on the table. "It's boring anyways…"

Ai couldn't help but smile at him. "Then, why have you been trying to beat it for so long?"

Kuro was silent on a reply.

Ai looked to Hugh, her wanting everyone to stop thinking about her and get back to the previous topic. "So, what was this 'beginning of the end' thing you were talking about?"

"Oh right…" Hugh began, his pride kicking in. "It all started when I met Tetsu…"

"What?! Back then…?!" Mahiru exclaimed, but Hugh only seemed to ignore him.

"I needed a human master with excellent blood…and then..." Hugh began.

* * *

[Flashback]

Tetsu spotted the tiny vampire, who seemed to be staring inside a room at their hot springs.

"A guest…?" Tetsu asked aloud, Hugh looking his way.

"it's 6,890 yen a night." Tetsu said, hands in his pockets. "We have a vacancy."

Hugh went to the room that was open, his crying out when he spotted the inside, "Too much sunlight! A true vampire needs **dark**!"

"You're a vampire…?" Tetsu asked, him thinking it over in his head. "Hmm…"

Tetsu walked off. "Hold on…"

And he returned with wood, nails, and a hammer! As he was covering every sliver that let light in, his father ran over, trying to pry his son away, shouting that that room was the sunniest they could offer. Tetsu, however, did not stop. This vampire was a customer, a tourist. He needed a dark room, so he would get one.

[Flashback end]

* * *

"Our first meeting…" Said Hugh, finishing his story. "Tetsu's a total buffoon, with gourmet blood!"

"…What is the point of this story…?" Mahiru asked, a tiresome look on his face, sweatdrops forming.

Hugh gestured to the coffin. "See that splendid Lead? Tetsu's pride and joy!"

Mahiru was stunned, as well as Ai. "That coffin is his weapon?!"

"I don't know how to get rid of it…" Tetsu added. "So I thought I'd use it to advertise."

Ai blinked. "Wow…I'd never think of something like that."

"So good at adapting…" Mahiru said, amazed.

Mahiru gave Tetsu a questionable look. "Why did you give in? You're so laid back…"

"We never turn guests away…" Tetsu said matter-of-fact. "My job is making them comfortable. Even vampires. The tourist biz is tough. A 24/7 kind of job."

Mahiru immediately recalled a phone call he had a few days ago. It was the same day as the wake for Ai''s grandparents. It was that doll guy, from when Sakuya had attacked Mahiru. He never explained how—just saying he had ways—of getting Mahiru's number. In the conversation, he said he never introduced himself last time they met, but this time he happily gave his name. He was Misono's older brother, and his name was Mikuni. Mahiru didn't think they looked anything! Not to mention their personalities were complete opposites! That aside, Mikuni said he would be holding a little weapons training, and he had called to see if Mahiru was interested.

Obviously, Mahiru was! He needed as much help as he could get!

"Hey! I start training today…with a weapons expert!" Mahiru shouted all of a sudden, Ai looking at him in slight shock.

He never told her that.

Maybe she shouldn't be surprised, really. She was kind of a "third wheel" anyways.

"Wanna come along?" Mahiru asked Tetsu and Hugh. "You can crash here tonight! We have enough room, even with Ai living her for now."

"She lives here…?" Tetsu asked, looking at Ai. "So, then…are you two…?"

Mahiru fiercely blushed. "NO! She was living with her grandparents but…well, long story short, she needed a place to live for now!"

Tetsu just seemed to not care either way, him replying to Mahiru's offer, "Sure. Thanks, man…"

"So he likes him?" Kuro said with a sweatdrop. "Damn…oh well…"

Ai just gave a small smile to him, holding back a chuckle. "You're something else. Really."

"Awesome! We can all go!" Mahiru shouted, getting excited. "The more the merrier, right?!"

"Actually," Ai suddenly chimed. "I'm not going. I'm not needed, Mahiru. There's no reason for me to."

Mahiru looked as if she'd just stabbed someone. "Ai, what are you talking about?! You're part of this team, too!"

"No," Ai disagreed. "There is 'Eve and Servamp'. Not 'friend of Servamp's Eve and Servamp', Mahiru. I don't belong there."

"Tsubaki is after you, Ai!" Mahiru shouted, both Tetsu and Hugh looking at her. Hugh looked a little surprised, actually. "Or have you forgotten that?!"

"What did you do to make him come after you?!" Hugh shouted, as if he was angry. "Foolish! Why would you mess with someone like him?!"

" _ **I didn't."**_ Ai said, getting irritated. "The creep wants to 'add me to his family', or so I've been told. Tsubaki himself even confirmed it. He just…I don't know. He thinks I'm interesting."

"Then Shirota Mahiru is right! You need to attend! Learn some defense!" Hugh shouted, Ai seeing the little vampire's seriousness in the matter.

"…Alright." Ai said with a sigh. "I just wanted to stay home for once…"

"I feel your pain, Ai." Kuro said with a surrendered look.

* * *

At the playground, Mahiru found Mikuni exactly where he had told him to meet up. Mikuni, however, didn't seem so willingly to train. At first, he wondered why Tetsu was there, Mahiru explaining the whole thing out. Apparently, Mikuni already knew Tetsu was the Eve of Pride. But when Tetsu took Abel, Mikuni's precious doll, Mikuni flipped out and nearly left, Mahiru begging him to stay. After a little reunion between Lilly and Hugh, Mikuni seemed to get straight to business. But, before that, he took note of Ai's presence. It was odd for her to see him go from flipping out over his doll being "mistreated" to him getting as serious as can be.

"Oh, Maeda Airi, correct?" He asked, Ai blinking at him.

"I see you remember my name from before…" She said, not certain if she liked that or not.

"I'm glad to see you're well, considering you are one of his prime interests, or so I hear…" Mikuni said with a sly smile. "You did good by showing up today, I will admit. Try and learn something, and I promise it will be only to your benefit."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ai said, crossing her arms.

Mikuni just grinned, getting down to business next. "Time to move…come on, Lilly."

At that, Lilly jumped atop a light pole, doing what appeared to be an air-kiss like motion. "Now then…wanna see some skin?"

Mahiru just flipped out, however. "You're get arrested! Stop that!"

But Lilly was gone, Mahiru confused. "Huh? What's this…? A pink mist?"

Mikuni explained, "It's a hiding illusion. Lilly's specialty. Now, then…"

"One week!" Mikuni held up a single finger to Mahiru. "Life has changed. I'm super busy…but I'll give you one week, Mahiru. Your friend can include herself in this, too, should she be able to."

"Only a week?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"Yep…knew I should have stayed at home." Ai said with a sigh.

"Now…LESSON #1!" Mikuni said with a big grin. "KNOCK OFF JEJE'S BAGS AND SHOW HIS FACE!"

Ai saw Jeje look beyond ticked at that "lesson", the Servamp holding one of his many guns to Mikuni, but Mikuni just covered the gun with his hand, completely unfazed. "Don't be mad, JeJe! These games help people grow!"

Ai just sat down.

No way she could do this.

"Your weapon, but no blood. Okay?" Mikuni set the rule. "Five on one. Ready or not."

"Five?! So, you're just going to include me?!" Ai shouted, irritated.

"Oh, and JeJe's a powerhouse, by the way." Mikuni added, him, then, setting up a little tea area. "Now, teatime with Abel."

Both Hugh and Kuro made up the poorest excuse to not do anything. Mahiru shouted at them to get up before having his broom appear, him charging right for JeJe, but the broom, apparently, had other plans. It just spiraled out of control, sending Mahiru for a little ride before sending him to the ground in a rough, painful-looking manner.

Next, it was Tetsu!

However, he also just plummeted to the ground. JeJe began shooting Mahiru and Tetsu, both hiding behind the coffin. Amazingly, it stood against every single bullet! Mahiru just looked at his broom, a despairing feeling coming over him.

"What are you, broom? Do you fly or what?" Mahiru asked the object.

"Maybe," Mikuni replied, sipping his tea. "Most weapons adapt to their owner."

Mahiru acknowledged that he was right. Misono used the chair he sits in to render Belkia motionless, after all.

"But why call them 'leads'?" Mahiru asked.

Mikuni gave a rather dark-sounding reply, "You control Servamps with them. Manage your Servamp well…or you'll pay the price."

Ai glared at Mikuni. "They're not dogs. They might not be human, but they're not freaking animals. Maybe ones who act like Tsubaki, but out of all the Servamps I've seen so far…they don't need to be 'controlled', like you say."

Hugh, Kuro, and even Jeje looked towards Ai for these words.

It was odd for a normal human to stand up for them like that.

Hugh jumped on the table Mikuni had his tea stuff on, pointing his cane at his face. "The maiden is right! You are wrong, Sir! Humans are **weak**! We Servamps made Leads to **lend** power to our masters! Shirota Mahiru! Ignore this idiot! Listen to me, instead!"

"I'm more modern, Mahiru!" Mikuni says, trying to persuade Mahiru.

Mahiru just scratches his head, looking at his broom, "Oh…whatever. I don't really care."

Ai blinked, speaking as she sighed, "You're starting to sound like Kuro, Mahiru…"

Mahiru shook his head. "You see, some people see a full moon…others only see a sliver. Kuro is my partner! I'll ask him about humans and vampires. He knows which weapon is right for me."

Ai looked at Kuro. Boy, did he looked stunned. Maybe even a little troubled by Mahiru's words. Kuro usually liked to stay out of things, after all. Ai often wondered why that was, to be honest. She supposed she'd know in time. Maybe.

"I hate all this junk…" Kuro complained, Ai giving a smile.

That was the Kuro she knew so well.

"Kuro! Behave!" Mahiru scolded.

"Well…" Hugh said, jumping and landing on Mahiru's shoulder. "I like it! A true Eve trusts his Servamp! And I'll help you, too!"

Hugh, then, pointed to Mikuni. "Stay away from him! Scum!"

Mikuni just stuck his tongue out with a "Pfft!"

Hugh turned to Tetsu. "Tetsu! Show him your stuff!"

Tetsu looked to Hugh. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! Now is the time!" Hugh confirmed.

Tetsu grabbed hold of the coffin, jumping high in the air. Ai had no clue what happened but there was a loud "BOOM!", as well as mist and a lot of gusty wind. Mahiru was picked up by Kuro, Kuro putting some safety distance between them for the time being. Ai found herself not moved much by the wind, oddly enough. But, even more amazing, was that the bags had come off the Servamp! Mikuni, however, sat on Jeje's shoulder, his hat on the Servamp's head, so his face was still covered.

"Well, I'll be…" Mikuni said with definite impress. "I bow to your talents, Tetsu. But…we still can't see Jeje!"

Jeje just aimed one of his guns at Mikuni's head. "GET…OFF ME…NOW…"

"I see…" Tetsu said softly.

Mahiru looked like he had seen the most spectacular thing in all of existence! He was even blushing! He spoke, "That was awesome! We'll take Tsubaki down together!"

Kuro just muttered, playing his PSP, "Whew…you won't need me…"

"You're the strongest Servamp, Kuro." Ai pointed out. "We'll need you."

"I'm not ready for him yet…" Mahiru continued, Mikuni, Lilly, and even Jeje looking at him as he spoke. "But together…we're eight strong!"

Everyone, maybe even Jeje—although he just seemed worried about retrieving his bags—seemed moved by Mahiru's words. And, honestly, Ai couldn't blame them. Mikuni looked to Ai, her blinking in confusion.

"Okay…your turn." He said to her with a smile.

"….I can't do that!" She shouted, crossing her arms."

Mikuni just seemed to think that response was funny and adorable. "Not with that attitude! But, if you need something easier, how about just trying to dodge an attack, for now?"

"An attack!? You're going to attack Ai?! She's no way to defend herself!" Mahiru cried out.

"Good. Then, she'll be able to defend herself without the need of tools." Mikuni said with a sly look. "Now, Ai, are you okay with this 'Lesson #1'?"

Ai crossed her arms. "Depends on the attack, I guess…however, I have a feeling you're not really giving me a choice."

"Jeje." Mikuni commanded, his voice a beckoning sort. "Attack her, and I'll give you some blood as a reward!"

Jeje, like always fell for it.

"Don't strike to kill, though. We'll go soft this time." Mikuni added, motioning for Jeje to go ahead with his assault.

Ai's eyes went huge, Jeje jumping into the air, pointing his guns at her. Mahiru couldn't believe his eyes! Jeje was going to shoot at her! Kuro looked up from his game, his body ready to move in case he had to. Honestly, he didn't see Ai escaping that assault.

Ai saw the guns begin to fire, something happening that she had never expected.

She could see the bullets. Every single one of them! That was a good thing, but…well, she might have had unexpected good vision but she didn't have any sort of super speed. She looked around, getting an idea. All she needed was a means to hide. As the bullets hit the ground, a cloud of dust occurred. When everyone was blinded by the dust in the air, she put her plan into action.

As the dust settled, all eyes went to Ai.

And, as soon as they did, every single one of their brows furrowed in confusion.

Where was she? Ai was literally gone!

"Huh?! Ai?! Where are you?!" Mahiru shouted, a sound coming from near Tetsu.

It was his coffin, and it was opening. Hugh was standing near him, the little vampire looking at the coffin with piqued interest. The coffin opened, revealing Ai was inside. Everyone just looked at her as she climbed out of it.

"When…Ai, when did you have time to get inside that thing?!" Mahiru asked, confused beyond reason.

"During the dust storm Jeje made." She replied, looking at the thing with a mild glare. "Though, it is small. Still, it guarded well against those bullets before, so…I figured it would work best."

Needless to say, everyone was at least somewhat impressed.

"To think so quickly, I applaud you. You dodged the attack well. Next lesson will be focused on attacking." Mikuni said with a small smile, his sly look returning. "So, be ready for that time."

"Still, something strikes me as odd." Ai said, thinking aloud but speaking to anyone interested. "I saw everything. Every single bullet. I could see it. I could even almost count them, had I not been focused on escaping."

"Well…we'll worry about that later." Mikuni said. "Vision that strong, it could come in use later on."

Mahiru and Kuro looked to Ai. Especially Kuro. Could humans even have vision that strong? She impressed him, yes, but he also found himself having a few questions inside. But he just pushed all that aside, returning to his game.

* * *

On a rooftop nearby the park, Sakuya sat and watched Mahiru and everyone else.

Tsubaki had given him the task of spying on the group. Tsubaki was extremely interested in Mahiru, in a different way than he was interested in Ai. He already had a time for when he would come after her, and that was not for some time. Right now, Mahiru was his primary goal. The prime target.

Sakuya just didn't know why.

As he watched, his eyes met up with Mikuni's, Sakuya feeling a strike of fear inside him as Mikuni narrowed his eyes at Sakuya. An immensely startled Sakuya hid, fear inside him. He swallowed hard, trying to ease his mind.

What had Mikuni been talking about?

Jeje noticed Sakuya, raising his gun, But Mikuni just spoke in a calm manner. "C'mon. Relax, Jeje."

* * *

Another night or so later…

Everyone, again, gathered at the park. It was time for another "training session". Fun times, really. Please, note the sarcasm. Actually, Ai didn't really mind these little things. They helped her get her mind off her grandparents, so it was time not wasted.

Mahiru ran to the area they had met in before, spotting Tetsu, who looked to have been playing with a stray cat. "Tetsu! Sorry I'm late. Hey, where's Mikuni?"

Tetsu just shrugged, scratching his head. "I dunno…"

Mahiru grinned brightly. "We have a new member! He's been in the hospital. He's a weirdo, but…"

"Hello, Shirota Mahiru! Thanks for the invite, I guess…" Misono said in a cocky sort of way, sitting in the usual chair.

Ai sighed. "He hasn't changed much since last time…"

"Maeda Airi?" Misono asked, "What are you doing here? Is this not weapons training?"

Ai just shrugged. "With Tsubaki after me, I agreed to come see if I can learn a few new tricks."

Misono walked over to Mahiru, Tetsu, and Ai, him looking to Tetsu.

"….? Who is this guy?" He asked, confused.

"Tetsu! Eve of the Servamp of Pride!" Mahiru explained.

Tetsu looked down to Misono, speaking rather bluntly, "Little kids should stay home at night…"

Ai had to cover her mouth, fighting back a laugh.

Misono fumed. "WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE, JERK?! I'M FIFTEEN!"

Misono looked to Mahiru, irritated still, "Lilly's hiding something…what's up?"

Ai blinked, looking to the Servamp of Lust. "You…you never told him anything?"

Lilly just sweatdropped. "Erm…actually…no."

Mahiru grew excited as he spoke, "We're all training together! That way we can fight Tsubaki better!"

Misono raised a brow. "This dunce is your trainer?"

Ai realized the "dunce" was pointed to Tetsu. So, she shook her head, mahiru explaining further on, "No, no! Mikuni is…your big brother!"

Ai could see that Misono wasn't ecstatic about it. In fact, he looked petrified.

Well, that was until he grew beyond angry with the news.

He grabbed a hold of Mahiru by the jacket, pulling his close as he shouted, "YOU KNOW MY BROTHER?! SO THAT IS THE SECRET?! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?!"

"Misono…" Lilly tried, but, obviously, this did no good to soothe anything.

"Misono, please, calm down!" Ai said as she pried him off Mahiru.

Misono just looked at her, stressed to the max. "BUT HE'S A—"

"Oh?" Mikuni's voice was heard, everyone looking his way. "A new friend, Mahiru?"

Misono looked like he was going to kill. "MIKUNI! YOU FOOL!"

"Fool?" Mikuni asked with a playful grin. "But I'm your big brother. Hello…"

Ai felt herself shrink a little. Honestly, what had she and Mahiru gotten themselves involved in this time?! It never ends, does it? Drama, stress…it was just a part of their daily routine these days, wasn't it? From the looks of things, it certainly seemed to be!

* * *

Okay! There is chapter twelve!

Thoughts? Comments? Good! Give me a review or even send me a PM! I hope you guys like this chapter, regardless. ^_^ I'm beginning the next one right now, so it'll be out soon enough!

Until next chapter, bye-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

New chapter! New chapter! New chapter! Hehehehe…here is the new chapter! Or did you already know that, maybe? It's a long one, too! Hope you all enjoy it! Some really interesting bits get revealed, too!

Thank you for your review: "Maru33"

Thank you for your favorite: "Shiroko Callistrate", "Miley02"

Thank you for your follow: "Miley02", "Meyumi"

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai stood next to Tetsu, her just knowing bad feelings were brewing between Misono and his brother, Mikuni. And she knew, even more, that a fight would, no doubt, ensue from it.

"Mikuni!" Misono shouted, his anger boiling.

"Misono…are you okay? All healed up?" Mikuni asked, his face matching his easygoing words.

"LILLY!" Misono ordered, Lilly jumping into action as the chain linking Eve to Servamp formed, Lilly holding his scythe.

However, Jeje had, also, jumped into action, him pointing a gun right under Lilly's chin. Jeje wasn't playing around. Lilly put his hands up in surrender, glancging to Misono, "Misono…don't be so reckless, okay?"

Mikuni looked like he'd already won this little battle. "He's right, Misono. Lilly's no match for Jeje."

"Shut up…" Misono replied, hatefully. "I…"

"Please, everyone stop!" Ai shouted, an unusual fierceness in her eyes.

"Ai, stay out of this." Misono relied, not even looking to her.

She looked to Misono, a glare pointed his way. "You can't silence me, Misono. I'm not your servant."

Misono glared back at Ai, but mahiru spoke first, trying to keep more anger from being brewed. "Everyone freeze for a moment! Misono, why are you so angry?"

Mahiru grabbed a hold of Misono, trying to pull him away. "Why attack your brother?!"

"Mahiru! BACK OFF!" Misono shouted in anger.

"But he's family!" Mahiru countered.

Misono just glared back at Mahiru, again taking hold of him, "He **may** be my brother, but that does **not** mean he's nice!"

Before a fight could break out between the two young men, Mikuni put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! I'll leave. I'd hate to wreck your super-fun summer break."

Misono didn't seem pleased with that. "MIKUNI! WHY RUN AWA—ugh?"

Jeje aimed a gun at Misono's throat, firing, Misono slumping in an instant. Luckily, Lilly was able to catch him before he fell. Lilly looked to Jeje, both confused and concerned. "Poison?"

Jeje just turned away, giving a quick, "Hmm…maybe…"

Ai was so confused.

Still, she knew what a dysfunctional family was like. After all, she had one.

"I should head out. Misono and I are a really bad mix." Mikuni said, beginning to make his leave.

"Wa-wait, Mikuni!" Mahiru tried to stop him.

Mikuni, instead, spoke to Mahiru, "A piece of advice, Mahiru. Information is everywhere, but you must decide what's really true. Can't use it, toss it. Need it? Steal it. Man up, or get eaten alive. The world will try to control your power."

He, then, looked to Ai. "And, for you, you're not an Eve, and that means you're in danger almost always. Be quick. Be smart. But, most of all, trust in yourself. Other will try to lead you astray…don't let them."

Mahiru looked to Mikuni, speaking, "Why tell me what you did?"

"It's simple, Mahiru…" He said as he walked away. "I had power back in the day. Word of warning. Someday, I'll tell you why Misono hates me. But not just yet. Not 'til we trust each other."

* * *

Everyone went to Denny's, Ai returning from the restroom just as Misono had begun to awaken from the poison. And Kugh was causing trouble. No surprise there. Apparently, Hugh wanted a parfait…with some nice juicy red blood on top! Ai just shivered at that.

"They don't have Blood Parfaits, Hugh." Ai said, leaning a little on Hugh's chair as she looked down at the tiny vampire.

"Here, order a kiddie meal! You get a toy!" Mahiru said, shoving the menu at Hugh.

Misono sat up, looking around. "Where am I?"

And, then, spotted Hugh. "Who's the shrimp?"

Mahiru looked anything but happy at this point, him giving an exhausted look Misono's way. "Hi, Misono."

Hugh looked devastated. "No parfait…"

Ai smiled at Misono. "Glad to see you up."

Hugh, however, was not so pleased, Misono's words just now registering to the little vampire. "I'm a shrimp?! How dare you, Tiny Tot!"

"What'd you call me?!" Misono shouted, an irk mark appearing on his head.

Tetsu chimed in, giving them both a pointless gaze, "You're both babies."

Misono became even angrier. "YOU BASTARD!"

So, after all had calmed down, Misono had one thing on his mind.

"And Mikuni?" He asked.

Lilly replied, "He left early."

Lilly closed his eyes, "Sorry I didn't warn you. I almost sent you home…but you need friends right now. And food."

Misono looked so pissed.

Ai shook her head, sitting beside Misono. "But Lilly's right, Misono. You need to eat, and, in stressful times…well, spending some time with friends can be a really good thing."

"Well put, Ai." Lilly said, but his words of wisdom faded into an adorable smile as he looked to Misono. "So, can I have my allowance early? Huh? Huh?"

Misono, again, became irked. "But you always blow it, Lilly!"

"I want coffee…" Lilly said, that cute smile still on his face.

Mahiru just looked confused. "…A vampire allowance?"

Ai just giggle. "Who would have thought."

Misono's focus shifted to Mahiru. "Um…sorry about earlier, Mahiru. Mikuni left our family seven years ago. I have…a good reason to hate him. But…I just can't share it yet. Not with anyone…"

Ai gave Misono a sad expression, her wrapping her arms around all of a sudden. Misono freaked out, but Ai didn't budge, but she did let him go after a moment or two.

"What's wrong with you?!" Misono shouted, blushing. "Who just hugs people out of nowhere?!"

Ai smiled, pointing to herself with a cute look on her face. "Me!"

Then, the smile was replaced with a look of understanding. "I know what it's like to have a hard past. One you don't want to share with people. So, even if just a bit, I do understand it all."

She, then, faked an upset emotion. "And, sheesh, Misono! Don't you know you hug people who are feeling a bit down?! It's what friends do!"

Misono just blushed, him tipping his head down, sputtering as he spoke, "Yeah? Well…d-don't do it, again! Some warning would be nice! And—!"

Out of nowhere, Misono just collapsed on the table, Ai freaking out for a split second. Well, that was until Lilly gave Misono that adorable smile of his. "Nine o'clock already? Bedtime!"

Ai still, however, just blinked, overly shocked of Misono just collapsing like that. "That's some internal clock he's got…kind of wish I had one."

"Oh! Such treasures!" Hugh said, the waitress showing a box of toys. "All for me?!"

She just smiled at him, thinking he was adorable. "Nope! Pick one toy!"

Mahiru looked over-exhausted. "This is one freaky party…"

Ai shrugged, looking at him with a smile on her face. "I could get used to it, though."

Mahiruu had to notice. Ai looked…happy. It was nice. Really, really nice. She really had been having it rough since her grandparents' passing, but…right now, anyways, she looked contented. Somehow, she always seemed to be when the Servamps were around. Almost like she, in a way, was comfortable around them. In a way, it was a little odd. But Mahiru wasn't complaining. He had been wanting to see her smile for a long time, and, now, it was finally happening.

"Oh!" Mahiru said, him remembering something from one of Mikuni's earlier phone conversations. "Mikuni mentioned a neutral grop. Could they help us?"

"Neutral group?" Ai asked, but she seemed to be ignored.

"I doubt it." Hugh said in an unusually stern way. "That group is called C3."

"So…this C3, they're neutral?" Ai asked, confused and curious.

"Hardly," Hugh replied. "More like raging _**narcissists**_!"

Mahiru looked as confused as Ai was.

"Keep C3 out of this!" Hugh demanded. "We can't make…another mistake."

Ai blinked. "Mistake? Like what?"

"Way back when…" Lilly began. "C3 gave all Servamps an order…"

"An order?" Mahiru asked.

"What kind of order?" Ai finished.

Kuro interrupted, his voice loud, something that was highly unusual for him. **"IT DOESN'T MATTER, OKAY?"**

Ai looked at him, as did Mahiru. What was going on? Kuro never, ever, yelled like that.

"Kuro?" mahiru asked, looking in concern.

Kuro just looked away, Ai nearly seeing some sweat on his face.

It was easy to guess that, whatever this "order" was…it was not a fond memory for Kuro. Even Lilly and Hugh looked rather uneasy at this point.

"Well, then…uh, nevermind." Ai said. "Go on, without explaining, please."

Hugh nodded. "We must stop Tsubaki without the help of C3. So, don't contact them!"

"Enough for tonight…" Lilly said, trying to keep the peace. "But we need a plan soon. Those bombs were scary."

Mahiru looked shocked. "Bombs…?

"There was more than one?!" Ai asked, eyes wide.

Lilly just looked like they should have known the answer. "Yes. At 8:30, the same night, thirteen bombs exploded at once. Injuries were minor. Thank goodness."

"Tsubaki…he's not playing around." Ai said under her breath, Hugh hearing her loud and clear.

Hugh, then, motioned to Ai. "You! Stop involving yourself in this at once! Stay near, so we can protect you, but do not tag along from this moment! Understood!?"

Ai instantly became upset, pointing to Hugh. "Excuse me?! Like hell I will!"

"Tsubaki wants to make you his Subclass!" Hugh shouted, glaring at Ai. "What you're doing is foolishness! You'll lead yourself right to him!"

Ai stood up from her seat. "I can't just sit around! If I do…I won't be able to pick myself back up. Have you ever felt unwanted by your family? Truly unwanted, Hugh?! You all might have had your troubles in the past, but at least some of you seem close enough to not hate each other! Thanks to my mom's rape, I was never wanted! EVER! My grandparents were the only ones…and now…they're gone! So, tell me to just 'sit back and relax'. TRY IT!"

At that, with everyone giving her a pitied look, Ai dashed away, running out the door.

Mahiru went after Ai, but stopped for a moment when Lilly spoke. "Mahiru…the bombs I spoke of before…one hit your school. I thought you'd want to know."

Mahiru's eyes widened in shock. "…No way…"

"Mahiru…it's probably not a good idea to let Ai run the streets. Not in the state she's in." Kuro reminded him, the Servamp actually pretty worried about the girl.

"Huh? Oh…yeah." Mahiru said, running after her.

* * *

When he caught up to her, he found her sitting on a bench, wiping her eyes. Mahiru sat down beside her, Ai not even looking his way.

"I'm tired of everyone…they've always told me where I was able to go, what I was and was not allowed to do…that I wasn't wanted…" Ai said when she regained some composure. "It's all…beyond tiring. And, now, Tsubaki's after me, and, if it wouldn't be for you and Kuro…I'd probably just let him do whatever he wanted."

"Ai…" Mahiru said with a sad look her way.

"I mean it, Mahiru." Ai said, cutting him off. "Really, I do. This is what it's like to be truly tired. You just…don't want to do anything. No more choices. No more finding someone to lean on. Life just becomes one big 'nothing'. That's it. No more, no less."

Mahiru noticed Kuro's eyes fall on her. It was as if she said something Kuro could personally identify with, or maybe Mahiru was looking into the situation too much. Either way, it was odd to see Ai go from completely happy to…this current state.

An idea came to Mahiru.

After what Lilly said, he really wanted to look at the school.

"Lilly said a bomb went off at school…" Mahiru said, Ai looking at him in horror.

"Let's go check it out!" She said, wiping the remaining tear stains away.

The site they found was worse than horrific. The school was just a pile of rubble and broken wood, "caution" tape lining the perimeter. Ai and Mahiru could hear laughter, Ai too afraid to look around. If she did happen to see Tsubaki watching them…she didn't know what she'd do.

Mahiru just stood there.

"Something about…the summer festival? What is his game?" He asked aloud, talking to himself at first, his words, then, being directed at Kuro. "Kuro…do you recall anything…about the past?"

Ai felt a shock go through her, not even enough time for her to let out any sort of squeal or message to Mahiru about their newest visitors. She collapsed to the ground, Mahiru feeling the same sensation. He, too, collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Two girls stood there, one holding a Taser and the other an unconscious Kuro confined to a metal collar/leash. The one holding the Taser gave a startled expression, her looking to Ai and Mahiru.

"Oops." She said. "Guess I set it too high."

* * *

Ai felt herself wake up, her laying on a very hard, very uncomfortable table of sorts. And, even worse, she was freaking strapped to it!

"What the hell?!" She panicked, struggling.

"It's useless to struggle, Maeda Airi." Said a male voice, her looking their way.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?!" She demanded with a glare.

The man walked closer. He looked like a doctor; white coat, brown hair, a mildly-aged figure, and very neat-looking. What was strange, though, was that she felt she recognized this man.

"I see. You're beginning to recognize me, aren't you?" He asked. "I should hope so. You one of my rarest patients, after all."

Ai felt her heart quicken. "Wh-what?"

"Come, now," he said, looking through a file. "You don't remember being very sick as a child? Where did you think you got better from? No hospital can cure something like that, after all. No. Instead, you some some…'alternative' medication."

Ai was beginning to grow fearful now.

She wanted out of this place!

"Let me go!" She screamed, struggling against her restraints. "Don't you dare come near me, you psycho!"

"Don't you want to know what made you better?" He asked, looking surprised. "You were one of our most prized achievements, you see. Well, not at first. We didn't even think any progress had been made, you see. Not until nearly three weeks after your last dosage, your mother bringing you back for what we called a 'follow-up'. To our shock, you were cured of your horrible illness!"

He, then, became rather upset. "But, then, it was deemed by popular vote that it was too risky to try this little cure out on a large-scale level. So, as you can see, you were truly lucky."

"Let me guess! Some freaky chemical?!" She shouted in anger.

"Ah, so you are curious?" He said with a grin. "No, this drug was not some lab-created pill or liquid. No, it was something much harder to come by, you see."

Ai grew frightened once more.

He finished, a grin on his face, "You see, it was blood from a Servamp!"

"Wh… **WHAT?!** " She exclaimed in pure anger. **"YOU PUT VAMPIRE BLOOD IN ME!?"**

"Yes, we did!" He said in elation. "You see, we knew what happened to a human who was dying if they were given Servamp blood, but, then, a few of my colleagues got to wondering, 'What would happen is human who was ill was given some?' So, we sent out word, calling it an experimental drug. Your mother answered our call, and, through some misfortunate events on our behalf, discovered what the 'experimental drug' truly was. Even so, she did not care. She said her child was not a top priority. She was just getting tired of taking the child to the doctor and ER all the time. She signed the forms we gave her, and your treatments began!"

Ai got a thought. "Where did you get Servamp blood from?"

"Well," the doctor began. "It was quite easy. At the time, we had a particular Servamp in our clutches, you see. Technically, we owned him back then. So, getting the blood required was very easy and quick. That was until he escaped some time ago."

Ai felt her heart thump in her chest. "…Who…was it?"

"Tsubaki," the doctor replied. "It was his blood that cured you. A whole week of giving it to you in small doses. So, I guess you should thank him."

"Get me out of here! NOW!" Ai shouted. "Like I'm going to believe that insane story! Where's Mahiru?! Where's Kuro?! Are they safe?!"

"You're worrying about a Servamp and his Eve?" The doctor asked, seeming a little put off.

"They're my friends." Ai hissed.

"Ah," he said with no real care or interest. "You've no need to fear the blood we injected into your body years back. It combined and mixed with your own, something we were quite startled by. But, now…"

He grabbed a syringe, a deep red liquid filling it. "I've kept some extra doses, just in case we ever got you back into this lab."

Ai felt her heart stop.

Where was Mahiru and Kuro?!

* * *

At the same time Ai had woken up, Mahiru was stirring, too. He, like Ai, found himself in a unfamiliar setting, minus the "being strapped to a table" bit Ai was going through. His head hurt like crazy! He looked around, growing heavily anxious.

"Kuro?! Ai?! Where are you?! And where am I?!" He shouted.

His voice, then, quieted. "Was I…dragged to an enemy hideout? Sounds like Tsubaki. I was careless…"

"You're almost right…" Said a familiar voice. "But relax. I'm totally prepared."

Mahiru looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. "TSUYUKI?! WHAT?!"

Tsuyki adjusted his glasses. "It's been almost a week, right?"

"I knew it!" Mahiru said, ready to remove his wristband and fight. "Another Tsubaki servant!"

"Stop. No need for action." Tsuyuki said. **"We are your allies."**

"Allies?" Mahiru asked, confused.

"We only want to talk to you." Tsuyuki said.

In another room, Kuro sat on a couch, and he was anything but pleased or happy. "I hate this…"

He looked ata letter he had obtained at an earlier point, giving it quite the nasty look.

"We are C3, the neutral group. Can you help us stop Tsubaki?" Tsuyuki asked Mahiru.

Mahiru was a little confused still. Before him was a tray of food. It was a burger, fries, and some drink. Maybe a soft drink. Who knows. Tsuyuki, too, was eating a burger. He looked at Mahiru. "To be prepared, I bought food from over there."

"Over there?! Are we inside C3?!" Mahiru shouted. "Why are you so cheerful?!"

"My treat." Tsuyuki stated. "Expense account."

Mahiru was lost at that statement. Nevertheless, he picked up the burger. It smelled good. "Are you in C3, Tsuyuki? It includes high school students?"

Tsuyuki replied, "I'm not in high school. I'm 22. An adult."

"WHAT?!" Mahiru exclaimed. "Six years older!?"

"After you found Sloth, we infiltrated your school." Tsuyuki stated, calm and collected. "I love uniforms. So I found the perfect one. It wasn't too long after that, Maeda Airi began attending your school, too. It was quite the bonus for us."

"What? Ai? How?" Mahiru asked, confused.

"Before that," Tsuyuki said. "We want you to help us stop Tsubaki. C3 promotes peace and harmony…Tsubaki is a threat to our mission. Since Tsubaki is so powerful, you'd like Sloth to help us. Maeda Airi, too."

How was Ai included in this, though?

Mahiru remembered Hugh telling him to leave C3 out of the whole thing, too. They, the Servamps, couldn't afford to make another mistake on their end of things.

"I know nothing about C3…how can I decide?" Mahiru asked. "Where's Kuro? And Ai? They both should be here."

"Sloth is in another room. And Maeda Airi…she's elsewhere." Tsuyuki said, mahiru immediately becoming alarmed by his words. "This is a no-brainer. We all want to stop Tsubaki."

"But are you really on the same page?" Mahiru asked.

"Capturing him is our main goal." Tsuyuki stressed. "Your friend, Ai, as you insist on calling her, can help us in ways no other can. There is much you do not know about her,Mahiru. Tsubaki was originally a Servamp C3 was using. It was before my time, but I have thoroughly read the records. C3 was vulnerable. He escaped. But not before a small series of experiments had been carried out on another test subject in our midst at that time. A child."

"A child?" Mahiru asked, his mind becoming a little uneasy. "Was…was Ai that child?"

"Not now…please, answer my question first." Tsuyuki said, brushing off the subject.

Mahiru gritted his teeth together. "STOP PUTTING ME OFF!"

"Why hesitate? Tsubaki's a loose cannon, as you know…" Tsuyuki said with full reason and logic. 'We must break him and his gang, and prevent him from turning Maeda Airi into his next subclass. Period. End of story…"

"By 'break'…do you mean 'murder'?" Mahiru asked, hesitant. "If so, I'm out. My friend is one of Tsubaki's subclass, and I promised I'd help him!"

"Watanuki Sakuya, right?" Tsuyuki asked.

"You knew?!" Mahiru exclaimed, surprised.

"I reviewed our data about him yesterday." Tsuyuki replied.

"So, then, you must understand—" Mahiru said.

"THAT YOU'RE BEING SELFISH? YES, I DO." Tsuyuki interrupted, sending a dark look Mahiru's way. "I'm an adult. C3 doesn't care about your feelings."

"So, an 'adult' is…a hipster drinking coffee and know-it-all?" Mahiru asked, his voice quivering in anger. "IF THAT'S TRUE I'M RATHER GLUG ORANGE JUICE! Thanks for lunch…but I'm out of here."

"So, that's your final answer? You're free to go, then." Tsuyuki said, calmly.

"Fine! I will!" Mahiru said, halting after a moment before he turned back to Tsuyuki. "So…where is Kuro and Ai?"

"Sorry, kid, you're on your own." Tsuyuki said in a rather dark tone. "52 doors and your vampire is behind one. Maeda Airi, however…she's elsewhere."

"WHAT?!" Mahiru shouted. "I have to find them?! How do I even begin?! I can't sense Kuro!"

Tsuyuki, again, got a little dark in his speech. "What…time is it?"

Immediately, Mahiru felt his body collapse to the floor. He felt so heavy! What was happening?!

"The Servamp and Even distance dilemma…" Tsuyuki stated, nonchalant. "After six hours, bad things happen. After twenty-four hours…"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENS?!" Mahiru demanded to know.

"You'll find out in 17 hours, 58 minutes, and 19 seconds…" Tsuyuki replied.

"Where is Kuro? Does he hurt, too? And…what are you doing to Ai? Why keep her captive?" Mahiru asked, his voice shaky.

"Beats me…now, ready to decide?" Tsuyuki said, uncaring.

"Give back Kuro!" Mahiru tried to shout. "Release Ai!"

"Sure. After you say 'yes'," Tsuyuki said. "Power doesn't matter much. But ignorance makes you weak. I keep to myself…and come out on top."

Suddenly, books fell on Mahiru's head, leaving him very confused. "Books?"

"I can read a book in three hours." Tsuyuki said, picking one of the books up off the ground. I have six books…"

Mahiru grabbed one of the books, looking at it. "So, six times three is…"

His eyes went wide in shock and fear. That was 18 hours! He only had 18 hours left!

"Two choices: Find your Servamp and friend on your own…or work with us."

"Mahiru pushed himself off the ground, shouting, "NO WAY AM I WKRING WITH YOU! I'LL FIND KURO AND AI MYSELF! HE'S BEHIND A DOOR, SO…IT'S SIMPLE! I JUST GOTTA OPEN THEM ALL!"

Sad thing was behind each door was just a very long series of hallways.

This was going to take a while.

"Having second thoughts?" Tsuyuki asked.

"Never! I'll find him!" Mahiru said, running down the hall.

Once he found Kuro, they both could look for Ai, then! Two heads were better than one, after all!

* * *

With Kuro, he was sipping ramen. No joke. There was the girl who had the stun gun and a man with three pairs of glasses sitting across from him, both of them having bowls of ramen, too. Kuro didn't look so peaceful and content, like he usually is when eating ramen.

"C'mon, man…spill." Said the man with the glasses. "Why did you…ignore…our letter?"

"It was stupid." Kuro replied, blunt.

"We hate…to get…violent." The glasses guy said. "But, well…she loves her stun-gun. Now, let's…discuss. My offer…to you."

Kuro wanted no part of it. **"WHERE'S MAHIRU AND AI?"**

"The girl…I cannot say…who knows…" Glasses guy said, picking up Mahiru's jacket. "But, the other…it's been hours…are you worried…? He's…elsewhere. Can you help your hated C3…or see your master suffer? Who knows what the girl is being force…to endure at this moment. The doctor's…visiting her, you see. So, you decide, man. Who…bothers you…the most?"

* * *

Soon, Tsuyuki was finished with the first book, placing it on the floor.

Mahiru had been through so many freaking doors already! The halls were like mazes! And, of course, they were complete with traps! He also felt heavier than before. This wasn't good! Who knows where Kuro and Ai were being held. He had a feeling Kuro could very well take care of himself, but…Ai, well, that was a different story. He still couldn't figure out why they had held her captive.

"How can I find Kuro…in this crazy mess?" He asked himself in his mind.

Just, then, an idea occurred to him. Mikuni's words came back to him.

" _Information…is everywhere…"_

"I know the question…" Mahiru said inside himself. "But is there really an answer?"

"So, you finally get it." Tsuyuki said, crossing his arms. "There's just one answer. That is, 'Yes'."

* * *

Back with Kuro, Glasses Guy called out to Kuro, "Hey, Sloth! I actually figured out…who bugs you the most. Work with us again…and we'll free your master. Soon."

Kuro, at that moment, remembered Ai's earlier words.

" _This is what it's like to be truly tired. You just…don't want to do anything. No more choices. No more finding someone to lean on. Life just becomes one big 'nothing'. That's it. No more, no less."_

He understood those words. Maybe more than anyone ever could or would.

He knew was it was like. All too well.

"What a pain…" Kuro muttered. "But I'll do it…I don't care."

Mahiru found out this little riddle of Tsuyuki's. There was no answer! The doors were definitely rigged! "And the solution…is not so simple!"

His broomstick appeared, Tsuyuki taking out his gun. Mahiru began breakdancing, Tsuyuki giving a look of "What the hell?" at the scene. But, soon, the dancing created a tornado, sending Mahiru flying up at the ceiling. He broke through one floor after another. He had found his answer to that question of Tsuyuki's!

"Only Kuro and I will decide our fates!" Mahiru shouted. "And, as for Ai, if you harm her… **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!** "

* * *

Kuro felt a few sprinkles of ceiling hit him on the head. He knew, right then, that Mahiru had made it out on his own.

Kuro stood to his feet. "Forget what I said… **I'M GONE**."

Kuro, then, cracked his fingers as he glared at Glasses Guy. **"AND NEVER FORCE HIM…TO DO THAT AGAIN. NOW, TELL ME WHERE THIS DOCTOR IS…"**

* * *

Mahiru stood atop the floors he crashed through, huffing and puffing. "Whew! I feel dizzy! I need more practice…"

He looked around. "I went through floors…but no one's here. I wonder why? Anyway…Kuro is—"

At that exact moment, KKuro crashed through the ceiling, landing right beside Mahiru, his jacket in Kuro's grasp.

"It's him!" Mahiru exclaimed, coming almost to the Servamp's face. "I found you! Are you alright?! Hey! That's my jacket!"

Kuro looked a little weary from the yelling. "Pipe down…I can't cope, man…"

Kuro, then, got to his feet, pocketing his hands as he began to walk away, "Pfft…I should know better. Let's get Ai and go home."

"Wait." Mahiru stated, shouting next. "We can't! Not yet!"

"Huh?" Kuro said, turning to Mahiru with a "come on…why not?" look.

"Tsuyuki said…well, I have tons of questions after we find Ai!" Mahiru said as he slipped his jacket on.

"Not me!" Kuro said in surrender. "I'll grab Ai. We can go home, and you can search."

Mahiru started dragging Kuro by his coat. "C'mon! You don't even have one question?!"

"No! Not again!" Kuro whined as he was dragged against his will.

"We gotta find Ai! Move it! Slacker!" Mahiru said, still dragging the lazy Servamp.

* * *

Boy! Was that a long chapter! But I didn't want to end it in some weird place, so…I just finished out the manga's real chapter. Now, I'm on chapter 15 in the manga (volume 3). So, any comments? Questions? If so…you know the drill! Leave your thoughts in a review, or PM me!

Well, some interesting stuff was said in this chapter, eh? *wink wink*

But…we'll see where next chapter takes us, okay?!

So, until then…bye-bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi hi! I'm glad at least some of you enjoyed last chapter's twists and turns. Did any of you see it coming? Also, one review wasn't too far off (xenocanaan's review) but…I'm gonna be putting in a little hint of what eating that strawberry from Kuro's inner demon (the oh so adorable yet sometimes terrifying kitty) had given Ai some odd chapters back.

So, let's see where this chapter takes us, shall we?

Oh, yeah…since I never gave the doctor a name last time, he's going to Doctor Mori. I'm not giving him a first name haha. I don't like him anyways. Also, I know the name of "Taser Girl"! It's Tinker! ^_^

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "harajukudarkangel", "Dare Queen", "dsi user", "Maru33", "DiCuoreAllison"

Thank you for your favorite: " ", "Roseflame Crystalheart", "Big Dragon Rebel Girl", "FluffyCockatiel"

Thank you for your follow: " ", "Roseflame Crystalheart", "FluffyCockatiel"

Chapter begin!

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Ai thought desperately. "Kuro and Mahiru are God knows where. I'm all alone. No one can hear me…no one can help me."

"You're never alone." Said a rather familiar voice.

It was the voice of the demon thing that she talked to when Mahiru got his weapon. But how was it talking to her?!

"The strawberry, dear Ai." The voice said in reply. "We're always here…now."

What? So, this cat-thing was saying he…or, rather, they, were not there before?! All because of eating a strawberry?! But, perhaps, this was a good thing? Oh, there was too much to think about right now!

"Concentrate…and Kuro will find you." The voice said in an alluring way.

Doctor Mori came closer, Ai being forced out of her thoughts by this action. Her eyes caught sight of the blood-filled syringe. No way! She'd had enough of that already! No way in hell was she going to be injected with anymore!

She tried to struggle, but she couldn't break these restraints. She wasn't that strong!

"Concentrate, Ai." The demon's voice said once more.

"I don't know how! I can't! Not right now! He's—" She was cut off in her thoughts as she felt the tip of the syringe touch her skin.

Her heart raced, and she lost all sense of control.

" **KURO! MAHIRU! HELP ME, PLEASE!"** She cried out in pure fear.

* * *

 _[About fifteen minutes before the events mentioned above…]_

"We finally found a map…" Mahiru said in a very frustrated voice, him and Kuro looking at the object. "But is thing real?!"

The map was a mess and with absolutely no sense of where anything was even remotely located.

How were they ever going to find Ai?!

"And which way of up?!" Mahiru shouted. "C3 is a total nightmare! What do we do?!"

"Fine the 'give up' button…" Kuro said, walking away from the map. "I quit…"

"We still gotta find Ai!" Mahiru shouted at Kuro. "This is a 'no escape' game! Got that!?"

"We can find her without some stupid map…" Kuro said looking at Mahiru.

"Argh! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Mahiru shouted in reply.

"You wouldn't have listened anyways…" Kuro said with a shrug. "I'll find Ai…you can look for those answers you so badly want. Okay?"

"By the way, Kuro…what happens when we're apart?! You never said!" Mahiru said in a loud voice but not shouting.

"Well…umm, in six hours, the bad times begin…" Kuro replied, being extremely vague.

"No kidding. My body felt like lead!" Mahiru replied.

Kuro continued, "Legs go numb, the heart races, and you ache all over. You know…nasty."

"Are you just making this up?!" Mahiru shouted, an irk mark on his head.

"In 18 hours, we turn into cats." Kuro continued.

Mahiru blinked. "WHAT?! ME TOO?!"

"After 24 hours, you die or something…I dunno." Kuro said, lazy like usual.

"Gee, thanks!" Mahiru sarcastically replied.

Mahiru, then, calmed down. "But it was a close call. How about warning me next time?! Any **more** secrets, vampire? Now's the time for 'em!"

Kuro's voice became loud and even somewhat dark. **"I HAVE…LOTS…OF THEM. BUT…I…CAN'T TELL YOU."**

Mahiru sweatdropped at hearing this tone. "Huh?!"

Kuro continued, his tone normal, "Some things you shouldn't know. Some things…could kill you."

Mahiru was a little astounded at this side of Kuro. It wasn't his usual one, of course. Ai would have been stunned, too.

"So you just…wanna keep me safe?" Mahiru asked. "Ai, too? I'm guessing."

"Yeah, kinda…you got it…sorta…" Kuro said, yawning afterwards.

Mahiru got reminded of the time he and Sakuya had their confrontation, the night he discovered Sakuya was a vampire. Trust was a big issue, and ever since then…Mahiru had been paying attention to it even more than he had before.

"No problem." Mahiru said, catching Kuro by surprise. "You don't hafta tell me. I trust you. Ai does, too. I'm sure of it. I can't speak for her, but…I know I've been there."

Mahiru grinned brightly. "Kuro, I'm your **partner** …and I'm **always** here to help you out. Don't forget that!"

Kuro was shocked. He wasn't really expecting such words. Maybe from Ai…but not from Mahiru. His response, however, Mahiru was fully expecting.

Kuro transformed into his cat form, rolling around on the ground. "We done here? Meoooow…sheesh."

Mahiru's eye twitched in irritation. "You little…"

But, again, he expected nothing less or more from Kuro.

"Anyway! We still need to find where Ai is!" Mahiru said, another thing donning on him. "Something bugs me, though…Tsubaki was once at C3. Tsuyuki told me so."

Kuro looked anything but fond of that news. "He was…in C3?"

Mahiru nodded. "And something he said about Ai…it's been bugging me, too. Tsuyuki said that Ai attending my school was quite the bonus for them, but…I don't know why that would be. It sounds as if they knew her."

"Tsubaki is after her. That's probably how." Kuro said, not wanting to think about any longer.

"No…there's more to it. I just get that feeling in my gut! Somehow, there's more to all of this with Tsubaki and it's tied to Ai. I just don't know how." Mahiru said. "Remember that data room list? I'll find Tsubaki's file and learn more from it. Maybe it'll give some answers."

Kuro glanced to Mahiru, him just wanting to get Ai and get of this place.

"You find Ai. Then, look for the exit! I'm gonna snoop around!" Mahiru said, ready to go his own way.

"Holler if you need me." Kuro said.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Mahiru looked back at Kuro.

"So I can run away." Kuro said in a happy tone, sparkles around him in a way that was similar to Lilly.

"What?! You won't even help me?!" Mahiru shouted. "Meanie! You can holler, too! I'll come running!"

"Yeah…" Kuro replied, sounding rather unsure.

* * *

As Kuro walked, his inner demon began speaking. Kuro could see it, too. Walking behind him, like a shadow. A demented shadow.

"Ahhh…now you're happy." The demon spoke. "Silly cat. Mahiru made you feel good…right? But C3 brings back bad memories."

Kuro's eyes widened at that.

He peered at the demon cat that followed him.

"If Mahiru discovers the 'incident', will he still trust you? What about little Ai? Would she even be able to look at you? Are you worried? Mahiru's still a rookie, but…Airi, she holds back her own dark secrets. I've seen what she doesn't even know." The demon said, holding up a birthday cake that had "LV 2" above it. "Happy birthday!"

"Shush…" Kuro said, narrowing his eyes.

"You contradict yourself. You keep it all inside. You poor, pathetic boy!" The demon taunted. "Just wait until you learn what I have seen. Airi's a fun little package to slowly unwrap! But while we're at C3, wanna trash something? After all, we still really…hate them! Am I right?"

Mahiru looked door-to-door for the data room that might hol Tsubaki's file. But so far all he's found were locked rooms!

"So, Tsubaki was here? What kind of place is C3? Did he belong to C3…or…?" Mahiru thought, still trying door after door. "If I can find it…his file should tell me more. But, damn! Every single door is…"

"Locked?!" The next door gave way, Mahiru falling on the floor as he opened the thing, not expecting it to open since none of the others did. "…ouch…except for one."

He pushed himself off the floor, noticing papers were strewn everywhere. It was a mess in here!

"Weird…papers everywhere…" He said to himself, noting the scene.

Seeing a notebook that was opened, he picked it up and began looking at it.

He's eyes widened. "Wait…what is this…?"

* * *

Kuro still walked, having no true idea where he was going. The Glasses Guy did give the name of the room, but that did little good when you had no idea where the room was even located! So, he just walked. Eventually, he had to come across it, right?

Suddenly, he stopped.

He felt something odd inside. It was like a voice, it steering him from his subconscious mind. He took this turn and that turn, went down this hallway…and finally, he came to a stretch of hallway, rooms on each side.

So, then, was she in one of these?

" **KURO! MAHIRU! HELP ME, PLEASE!"**

Kuro's eyes widened at the sound of Ai's voice. She was trouble! And, just by the sound of her voice, he could tell she was terrified. He glared, jumping in that direction in less than the blink of an eye. Coming to the door he had heard the scream, he broke it down with a single kick.

He was shocked at what he saw.

Ai was lying on a table, restrained. A doctor of some sort stood next to her, a syringe filled with some red liquid ready to pierce the flesh on her arm. Her eyes told her inner story. She was beyond terrified.

He narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

He was against violence, but, in circumstances like this…really, he would have no choice. Then, the doctor looked up and spotted Kuro, fear entering his eyes.

"Servamp of Sloth?" Doctor Mori said, backing away from Ai. He'd have no chance of winning this altercation. The doctor grew a smirk. "Fine…I'll end this here. There's no true need for tests. I already saw the outcome, after all."

Pressing a button, a door in the wall opened, the doctor escaping.

Kuro just let him go. Most would be so bent out of shape over not being able to beat the guy to a pulp but…not Kuro. He didn't like fighting. Even when he had to, he always wished for another alternative method. He walked up to the metal table Ai was strapped to, him easily breaking her restraints. Without even enough time to think, he felt Ai wrap her arms around him. She cried, the fear that ran through her being the driving force. Kuro felt her shaking, too. Kuro, though, had no diea what to do. Should he hug her back? Try to get her to calm down? Or just let her cry? Luckily, she broke the embrace after a few seconds, wiping her eyes.

"Let's get out of here." She demanded. "I never want to see this place again! Where's Mahiru?!"

"Umm…not far from here. I can sense him." Kuro said, not enjoying her current tone.

She sounded angry, not scared. What happened, exactly?

"Take me to him, and we're out of here!" She said, moving out of the room as fast as she could. "These people…I can't stand them, and I don't even know them!"

She looked to Kuro, noticing he wasn't moving much.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the uneasiness on his face. Ai immediately tried to calm herself. She shouldn't take her irritation out on him. It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry…" She said, looking at the ground. "That doctor…he told me some stuff. And it's messing with me right now. I just…I just want to go home."

"I get that." Kuro nodded, transforming into his cat form, running up her and laying on her shoulder as he dozed.

Ai had to smile at him. In all honesty, he seemed Kuro knew how to make her feel better. She highly doubted he did it for her, but…either way, it didn't matter. She petted his head, scratching his ear a little before she began walking.

"Point the way," she said with a small smile.

* * *

Tsuyuki entered what seemed to be the main room of some sort. It had a whole bunch of screens and such. Maybe a headquarters or something. He definitely seemed to be in a hurry, too.

"Where's Shirota Mahiru?!" He shouted as he entered through the door.

Tinker, who had stunned Mahiru and Ai before, was sitting in the chair. "Oh! Teriyaki!"

"It's Tsuyuki!" Tsuyuki said in irritation. "Did Sloth escape, too?! What about Maeda Airi? Is the elevator still hidden?!"

Tinker nodded. "Yeah…hey, Teriyaki, don't be upset but…can't Shirota Mahiru just leave? Also, why did we capture Maeda Airi?"

"What?!" Tsuyuki asked in irritation.

On the monitor, was pictures of when Mahiru and Kuro split up, as well as before and after Kuro had rescued Ai.

"Strange," said a familiar voice, one that irritated Tsuyuki even further. "Sloth seems different now. Kids! So unpredictable, right Abel?"

Tsuyuki stiffly turned his head towards the voice, a weary look on his face as he looked at the voice's owner. "Why are you here…Mikuni!?"

Mikuni just gave a sly grin. "You can just call me 'Senpai', okay, Shuuhei?"

"It's Tsuyuki," Tsuyuki glared, his next words directed at Tinker. "He shouldn't be here…"

Mikuni walked in closer to Tsuyuki and Tinker. "Don't blame her! I let myself in….I wanna look around."

"What did you say to Mahiru?" Mikuni added on.

Tsuyuki just glared at Mikuni.

Mikuni gasped, holding Abel in a protective manner. "Those eyes! Don't lust after Abel!"

Tsuyuki steamed in annoyance. "Please leave! You **annoy** me! You've annoyed me ever since high school! **Too bad you know our president…or I'd knock you flat**."

Tinker fired up her torch. "I'll turn Abel into a robot!"

" **EVIL WELDING GIRL! STOP LUSTING AFTER ABEL!"** Mikuni shouted in fright.

"Found him!" Tsuyuki said, rushing out of the room. "Data Room #21!"

"Teriyaki! I'll come, too!" Tinker yelled, running after Tsuyuki.

Mikuni just smirked, him looking as Jeje, who was in snake form, slithered on his shoulder from under his shirt. **"I came to rescue Mahiru and Ai…but seems they're okay!"**

He was curious. Mikuni, honestly, didn't know much about Ai. H knew a little, but he didn't know everything. He knew she had been tested on as a little girl, but, what sort of tests…that was a mystery to him. In all honesty, Mikuni was very much forward to finding out all he could.

"What is this?" Mahiru asked, looking through the book he'd picked up earlier. "A prisoner list?"

What was all this about?

Mahiru read on as he looked through. "J-025539. Race: Vampire (Gluttony). Reason: Assault. J-025540. Race: Vampire (Wrath). Reason: Obstruction. Huh? More lists…? "Disposal"…"Most Wanted"…"

As he was flipping through, a few pages fell from the book. Picking them up, he noticed two familiar faces. It was Belkia and Eye-Patch Guy from the festival.

"Most wanted…?!" Mahiru said with shock. "Does C3…arrest vampires and put them on trial?"

One reason to hate them…

"Did Tsubaki 'escape'…because he was arrested by C3?" Mahiru wondered aloud.

This was so much information, but there was no real way to put it all in order so that it made any real sense.

"I dunno where to look." He said aloud to himself, his eyes catching something as he glanced around the room. "Hmm? What's this? A marked map?"

He picked up the map, his eyes going a little wide. He gasped in surprise when a bullet pierced the map, though. He looked from where the bullet was shot, finding a rather pissed off Tsuyuki in the room's doorway, gun wielded and ready.

"Put it down…and walk away." Tsuyuki warned.

"Tsuyuki?!" Mahiru said in shock.

Tsuyuki made a step Mahiru's way, "NOW!"

But the paper he stepped on made him slip and fall. Seriously, this guy was the definition of klutz!

Tsuyuki pulled out an icepack, placing it on his head. "No worries…I brought an icepack…"

" **YOU SHOULD STEER CLEAR OF GUNS!"** Mahiru scolded.

Mahiru regained himself, speaking in a normal voice, "Senpai…were the thirteen bombs… **connected** to C3 somehow?"

Tsuyuki looked pissed at that single question.

"It's total chaos here…" Tsuyuki admitted. "We've lost many C3 agents…and Tsubaki **hacked** into our website."

Mahiru grew stunned. "That's why you need help? You never explained…!"

"We can't let on that…" Tsuyuki didn't like to admit his next words, but he had to. "That C3 is on shaky ground."

Suddenly, blackness invaded Tsuyuki's surroundings, the C3 member throwing up his guard. **"A vampire…!"**

However, he was quite shocked to see a little black cat jump on and off his head, Ai right behind the cat, standing out in the hall and not moving. Tsuyuki looked at the cat, stunned. Mahiru, however, was elated.

"Kuro?!" Mahiru shouted in shock. Mahiru, then, noticed Ai standing out in the hall. "Ai?! You're okay?!"

She nodded, giving a careful gaze to Tsuyuki. "More or less…"

"Stop goofin' around, Kuro!" Mahiru scolded. "Are you crazy?!"

Tsuyuki became infuriated. "You trust that thing too much. He's **not** your friend. **A VAMPIRE…KILLS PEOPLE! AND DRINKS THEIR BLOOD!** "

Mahiru grew confused at this sudden outburst. "Tsuyuki _-senpai_?"

" **VAMPIRES MUST BE BROKEN! ALL OF THEM! NOT JUST TSUBAKI…!"** Tsuyuki screamed.

Mahiru was shocked, as well as confused. "…Why do you and Mikuni…always say 'break' instead of 'kill'?"

Ai spoke up, entering the room, only by a few steps, "Not all vampires are how you say they are."

Kuro looked to her, surprised.

She continued, "I've seen vampires that would rather play videogames rather than drink blood…and I've even witness a vampire cry for lying…not to mention a certain slacker vampire that fought to protect an innocent young boy, who was nothing but a stranger that irritated the heck out of him."

Mahiru nodded, a smile pointed at Ai for her words. "Vampires have good sides."

"in fact, some of my best friends turned out to be vampires." Ai added, crossing her arms. "So, tell me another one."

"Thanks for telling me about C3," Mahiru said. "But humans and vampires don't need reasons to help people!"

"Really?" Tsuyuki said, skeptically. "But if C3 is seen as weak, the human and vampire balance will suffer. And Tsubaki…might not be our only enemy."

"You speak as if all vampires need to be kept in line." Ai spoke in a hateful way, both Mahiru and Kuro looking at her in awe. "You really need to rethink your way of getting things done. No wonder Hugh told us not to come to you guys for help. I hate you already…and I've only been here not even a full day!"

"Had it not been for C3, Maeda Airi…" Tsuyuki said with a glare. "You would've died years ago."

Mahiru snapped his attention towards Ai, who just gazed at Tsuyuki when he said those words. Mahiru was surprise, but it wasn't at what Tsuyuki had said. Not entirely. It was because didn't look surprised to hear his statement. Kuro, also, looked at Ai, shock in his gaze, too.

What was this guy talking about?

"Ai?" Mahiru asked.

Ai looked at him, turning her eyes towards the ground, defeated. "I'll…explain it later."

"At any rate," Tsuyuki said, getting back to the previous subject. "We must keep our situation a secret."

Mahiru looked from Tsuyuki to Ai, his eyes to the floor afterwards. "I might not know much about C3 or vampires…"

Mahiru, then, gave a hard look to Tsuyuki. "I simply want to protect **everyone** out there!"

Tsuyuki looked legitimately surprised.

Kuro, who was chibi-sized, waved his hand around, flagging attention. "What you call 'simple', I call 'nagging'."

Mahiru just smiled. "And yet you rarely resist now!"

"I do, too…" Kuro said, popping into his cat form. "I'm cursed to stay feline forever!"

" **Same old, same old!"** Mahiru shouted, a tad irked at Kuro.

Tsuyuki was a little confused at this moment.

"Can vampires…change?" He asked inside himself. He looked to Ai. "They can cure the sick. Are vampires, then…beneficial to people? Can vampires…save C3?"

Tinker suddenly began petting Kitty Kuro, who looked stressed out with the sudden, new visitor.

"Such a cutie pie!" Tinker exclaimed with a smile.

"Who are you?!" Mahiru asked in shock.

"Girls love me!" Kuro said in contentedness.

"Behave, Kuro!" Mahiru scolded in reply. "But who is she?"

"Since you ignore our rules…" Tsuyuki said, scanning his I.D. card, which opened a secret elevator door. "Go to the first floor. I almost asked you at the festival…but then I couldn't. The Servamp of Pride showed up. His many servants…they spy on Tsubaki for him. The Servamp of Pride **hates** C3. He'd love to take us down…"

Tsuyuki, then, looked to Ai. "Maeda Airi doesn't seem fond of us, either…despite the improvement of herself she was given."

Ai thought his words over, looking to him. "You're right…I shouldn't be upset with you guys. I should be upset with my mother. Thanks for opening my eyes."

That last bit was sarcastic.

Mahiru looked a little upset at Ai's words and tone.

"We all wanna stop Tsubaki…but we don't trust each other." Mahiru said, a little despondent. "That needs to change…"

Ai looked to him, a faint hint of irritation in her eyes and tone. "You don't know everything. While I am grateful for C3 letting me live past my 8th birthday, I don't enjoy the method of how it happened."

"Then tell me, Ai." Mahiru replied, but Ai remained silent.

"Not yet…not here." She said, crossing her arms. "Let's just…go."

Kuro just glanced, again, at Ai. He couldn't shake the feeling that she, indeed, had a good reason for feeling the hate, the betrayal, that she currently felt. He could, somehow, feel it.

Mahiru gave her a saddened nod, looking to Tsuyuki with a small smile. "Keep me in the loop, okay? Not as a C3 member…but just as **Tsuyuki** _ **-senpai**_!"

Tsuyuki really didn't know how to take Mahiru. "You're…a strange one. But…I almost feel like I can trust you."

"Shirota Mahiru?" Tinker asked, Mahiru, who had Kitty Kuro on his head, looking back at her. "I'm Teriyaki's co-worker…er, Tsuyuki, I mean…! His father was in C3…until a vampire killed him."

Mahiru's eyes widened, and his heart seemed to skip a beat.

Ai even had to take a second to process those words. No wonder Tsuyuki felt the way he did about vampires.

"Tsuyuki still holds a grudge, but…" Tinker momentarily paused, smiling brightly as she continued, "Thanks to you, he now likes vampires a little more than yesterday!"

Ai looked at the ground, thinking things over in her head.

"I world of hate is a sad, sad place." Tinker added, suddenly remembering something. "Oh! I stun gunned you…sorry! Any feedback?"

"Wha—?! No, not really!" Mahiru shouted, freaked out.

Finally, it was time to go home. Ai remained silent in the elevator ride.

Mahiru didn't push her for answers. Not yet.

"I said that we don't need reasons to help people…" Mahiru spoke his mind. "But we may need a reason to hate them. Though, I'm not really sure."

Kuro just gave a tired, yet slightly hopeful look at Mahiru.

Mahiru expected to hear some sort of reply from Ai, but, again, she stayed silent. Obviously, something was weighing on her mind.

"What is Tsubaki's reason…for causing all this **pain**?" Mahiru finished his thought. "That's what I'm gonna find out!"

* * *

As the elevator doors opened, Mahiru stunned at what he saw. "Hey! We're at the train stration elevator! But…how?"

He examined the elevator pad when he exited. "No down button? They know all the tricks…"

Mahiru looked to Ai and Kuro. "C3 is in a real jam now…But we'll do what we can!"

Mahiru was struck with another thought. "Hey, what time is it? **MY PHONE'S STILL GONE?! WHERE IS IT?!** At the school…?"

Kuro just yawned. "My drowsy clock says…it's about 2 P.M."

" **NAPTIME, AGAIN?!"** Mahiru shouted in irritation.

* * *

Well, there's my chapter. Was it as exciting as you thought it'd be? I really try to follow the manga, although instead of going directly to the manga's next chapter, I'll be making up my own material with our next chapter. So, lucky!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your thoughts! Ai's reveal to Kuro and Mahiru will be next chapter!

See you then! Bye-bye! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

We're back for another chapter! I love typing this story. You guys have no idea! Then, again, I know you all love reading it! I'm glad everyone liked the thing with Tsubaki's blood being injected into Ai and that whole thing. I was a little cautious on that and how it would be liked and received. But my fears were nothing!

Why don't we see what this chapter gives us, hm?

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "xenocanaan", "Dare Queen", "Maru33", "SnowKi"

Thank you for your follow: "HikuiSasayaki", "animesmile147", "SnowKi", "goromel", "SilverNeira", "Skittles of randomness"

Thank you for your favorite: "HikuiSasayaki", "animesmile147", "SnowKi", "SilverNeira"

Chapter begin!

* * *

It was two days later, and Ai was still pretty quiet. She couldn't think. Her mind was only focused on one thing: Tsubaki's blood was inside her, well-mixed with her own. It was almost like he was a part of her, and it freaked her out. Sometimes, ignorance truly was bliss, you know. She wanted to tell Mahiru and the rest of the gang…she doubted that anyone could help her but it would be nice to get this burden off her mind. But Tsubaki was everyone's top enemy. How would they feel knowing his blood was literally a part of her? Granted, she wasn't in much control of the situation when it happened…she was a child, after all, but…it still happened. Sometimes, certain people don't care about circumstances.

There was no lying or denying it. She was afraid of their reaction.

Luckily, this was Saturday, and that meant no school. Ai was so relieved of this! She didn't want to worry about class work…not right now.

As with Mahiru…well, Mahiru was worried, as he knew Ai had been keeping things from him and Kuro. Kuro didn't show it much, but, time-to-time, Mahiru would see a sadness in the Servamp's eyes when he'd look at Ai. Kuro kept it well hidden, though. Now, Mahiru usually didn't poke into people's business, minus certain circumstances, but with each day that passed he found himself wanting to know.

Obviously, whatever Ai had been keeping in her heart was bothering her. It didn't take a genius to notice that.

Mahiru sat at the table, Kuro sleeping with his head on the table top. Nonchalant as always. But, maybe that was a good thing. It meant he wasn't too worried about Ai.

"I think I know how to get her to open up…" Mahiru said to himself, Kuro looking up from his nap.

"It might be best to leave her alone. Wouldn't want to upset her, Mahiru." Kuro commented, yawning afterwards.

"She's already upset!" Mahiru argued. "She needs to talk to someone. It'll help. I know it will!"

"Fine…do whatever you want." Kuro replied, laying his head back down as he attempted to doze off once more.

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious? I mean…Tsuyuki said that C3 saved her from dying. Don't you want to know what happened?" Mahiru asked in a disbelieving voice.

Kuro stretched, replying in a lazy tone, "You said it yourself. She'll open up in her own time. Anyone ever tell that you worry too much?"

"I worry when it's needed! Ai…she's not herself, and I want to help!" Mahiru protested.

"I won't stop you, then." Kuro replied, ending his side of the conversation.

* * *

Mahiru decided to treat Ai to lunch. She spoke a little, just enough to try to get rid of the awkward factor, but Mahiru still could tell she was faking her happy behavior. Afterwards, they began walking, heading to the shopping district since Mahiru was out of quite a few things. Naturally, Kuro tagged along. Only because he was more of forced to. Ai the entire time was fighting herself. She knew he was trying to help, and, even more, she knew Mahiru wanted to talk. It wasn't hard to see that.

Mahiru had grabbed what he needed, him having Kuro carry some of the bags. Kuro was stronger than him and Ai, after all. Of course, Kuro just complained about the tedious task. Ai had to smile at this. She always liked it when Kuro groaned about such "complicated" and "unnecessary" things, even carrying some shopping bags. She offered to carry some, but, oddly enough, that was when Kuro stopped complaining and just went with it. When they got to Mahiru's place, after everything was put away, it was just after 8:30 in the evening.

And Ai had had enough of this struggle inside herself.

She'd gone two days holding this inside…she couldn't do it anymore. Part of her wanted to keep everything hidden, but, logically speaking, wouldn't it come out into the open? If so, she would rather her be the one to say it. Not someone else.

"Mahiru…?" Ai asked, Mahiru looking up from the dishes he was washing.

"Huh? What is it, Ai?" He asked, wiping off a plate.

"I…uh, I need to tell you something." She said, looking to Kuro, who was in his cat form, asleep, on the floor. "You and Kuro, I guess."

Mahiru gave a stunned gaze. She was willing to open up about what she was hiding? Great!

"Okay. Umm…should we sit on the couch?" He asked, placing the dish towel on a towel rack that was mounted on the kitchen wall.

"That's fine." She nodded, sitting down on the end of the couch.

Mahiru sat down on the other end of the couch, Kuro remaining on the floor. He didn't move much, except his ears, signaling he was awake and listening. Obviously, he was both curious and concerned. Ai, for a few moments, was silent. She didn't know where to start. Not really.

"Umm…it's such a simple thing to say, and yet…I've no idea where to begin." She admitted, sighing before she continued. "Umm…you remember when I told you I was sick as a child?"

Mahiru nodded. "Yeah."

"Well…I was really sick. I was in the hospital quite often. I was extremely weak and suffered from seizures. I looked into my grandparents' papers one time and discovered I was diagnosed with the rare Menkes Disease. Usually, for the first several weeks of living, the child is, all-in-all, healthy, but that stops soon enough. They get weak muscles, seizures, brittle and nearly colorless hair, and a very low body temperature. By ten-years-old…they die." Ai explained, Mahiru's eyes growing wide.

Kuro just listened, him looking to the floor as he thought about everything.

For a child to have such a horrible ailment…it's unimaginable. It's why humans are so frail.

"I guess my mother liked the idea of being seen as a 'caring mother', so she decided to try and keep me healthy. She seen where an organization of some sort was desiring to carry out an experiment to heal sickly children, but they needed a test subject. Or a patient, as they called it, for cover-up reasons. When I arrived, I was around six years old. I just thought it was a hospital. It looked like one. I was no stranger to needles at that point, so I didn't even give much resistance. It took several doses before any real changes were seen in my color and such, but, almost right away, I could breathe better. Two doses later, I could actually get up and not be incredibly tired. I was happy…I felt like a normal kid! It was seven doses altogether, something they were surprised about. Obviously, I was very, very sick." Ai said, continuing, "But…in the end, I was healthy. My mother took me to our local, regular doctors, all of whom declared it as a miracle healing. Mom got so much praise from it. I was just happy to be better."

"So…about what Tsuyuki said…?" Mahiru asked with some caution, which Ai just waved off.

"You don't have to be afraid to ask…" Ai said with a faint and rather dismal chuckle. "The drug, back when everything was being administered, was always called some odd combination of numbers and letters. It was something like 'VR-8648'…you know, some name you'd never be able to remember as a child. That doctor that Kuro saved me from…he told me what the 'medicine' had been. My 'miracle drug'…"

"Ai…whatever it was, it's no longer in you." Mahiru reassured, but Ai shook her head.

"No…it is. That doctor said it simply mixed into my blood. It is literally a part of me, and it has been for quite some time." Ai corrected.

"…What was it? The drug." Mahiru inquired.

Ai felt her breath hitch. Her heart quickened. She couldn't do it. She couldn't say it! Argh! Why now?! Why did she chicken out now?! Her frantic mind came to a quick halt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Mahiru. He was giving her a look of "It's okay", and it almost made her cry. Her eyes drifted to the floor, a now-human form Kuro sitting there, giving her his own sort of reassuring gaze.

"It's not okay…" Said the same voice that tormented Kuro.

It was his inner demon. Ever since Ai ate that damn strawberry, it had been messing with her, too.

 _ **"They'll hate you if they know…"**_ It said, further pushing Ai.

Ai's look of hope faded, her looking at Mahiru as she shook her head. "No…it's not okay. It's far from being okay, Mahiru."

"Ai, you're just over-examining things." Mahiru said. "Just give it simple thoughts."

"I am." She said firmly.

Next, she sighed, speaking, "Mahiru…that 'medicine'…it wasn't something that was made in a lab. It…it was Tsubaki's blood. I've had Servamp blood in me, running through my veins, ever since I was six. It's mixed into my own. That doctor confirmed it! That is why I'm in such a rut…"

Mahiru and Kuro just looked at her with shocked, disbelieving eyes.

Had they heard correctly?

"You…you have—s-so, that's what cured you? Tsubaki's blood?" Mahiru asked, still in shock from the news, trying to make some sense of her words. "I guess…well, it would explain why he is so fixed on you. Maybe he can sense it?"

"That's my theory…" Ai agreed, looking at the floor.

Mahiru was quiet, and it was worrying Ai. Finally, he began to speak, breaking that silence that killed her, "Why were you afraid to tell me and Kuro this? I don't understand…well, I do but at the same time…I don't."

She looked at him, a desperate look in her eyes. "I have _**Tsubaki's**_ blood running through me, Mahiru! Everyone **hates** him! Why _**wouldn't**_ I be afraid to tell people?! I can't even be mad about all of this! It saved my life! Tsubaki's blood _**saved**_ me! I would have been dead for five years if my mother hadn't taken me to C3! I literally don't know what to feel! Upset? Thankful? I don't know! And it's driving me insane!"

Mahiru pulled Ai into a hug, startling her.

Kuro looked at this, just kind of staring at Mahiru as he held Ai.

"We don't hate you." He said as he embraced her. "It's not your fault, and…maybe we should happy it happened. It got you better. I can't really say if it was right or wrong, Ai…and that's because you're here. Alive. I'm happy about that."

He, then, added. "I don't think anyone will hate you for that. After all, it's not like you asked for his blood. You were a little kid."

"I guess that is a way to look at it…"Ai said, uncertain. "But…I still don't know."

Mahiru have a look of mild stress, him turning to Kuro. "You're a vampire…did this news about Ai bother you? I mean…you don't view her any different, do you?"

"Not really…" Kuro said, hands in his pocket. When had he turned human, Ai had to ask herself. Kuro finished his thought, "Why should I care about something that happened years ago?"

Ai looked to him, a little shocked.

Again, that was a good way of looking at the situation.

"Maybe I am worrying over nothing. Maybe I'm not." She said aloud with a sigh, shaking her head before he smiled at Mahiru and Kuro. "Still…thanks for listening. For understanding. It's just…if Tsubaki does know about all of this, well…does that put me in more danger? He's already one big headache, after all. And, even more, what if he doesn't know?"

"We'll need to let Misono and the others know about everything." Mahiru said, wrapping up the conversation. "Don't worry about it too much. It'll all work out."

"Yeah…" Ai nodded.

* * *

It was the next day, Ai out walking around. Alone. She was a bit better than yesterday, but her mind was still a little frazzled. Mahiru had helped. If Kuro was more of a talker, she probably could have talked to him a bit, but she knew he wasn't one to exchange a lot of conversation. Still, he had his own way of trying to help. Like, he'd offer to make her some ramen or give some of his chips. It was sweet, really.

As she strolled, she came across a little noodle shop. She felt a smile come on her face.

A nice bowl would help her feel better.

Sitting down, she ordered a bowl of Tempura Udon. It was delicious! She bit into the tempura shrimp, eating some of the crisp veggies before digging into the noodles and broth. For just a moment, she was in literal heaven! She said a polite farewell, making her way back to Mahiru's place. Apparently, he was supposed to have been meeting up with Suzuhara so he could get his phone.

Hopefully nothing went wrong. Lately, everything went bad.

As she walked, she noticed a particular figure walking her way. It was the weird eye-patch guy from the festival! He was one of Tsubaki's men! He wouldn't notice her, would he? Did he know her face?

She kept calm, walking along like nothing happened.

He walked right along, her releasing a breath of relief. Thank goodness! As she continued, she noticed something else. Beside her was a little black and white fox, and did it ever look familiar! She gulped, carrying on. It stayed right beside her. If she quickened her pace, so did the fox. If she made a turn, it did, too. It was following her!

She never spoke to it, though.

 _"Ai...ri~~!"_ She heard mixed in with the air, the voice almost singing her name.

It was a creepy tune, though. Shivers went through her, her looking down at the black and white fox, but…it was gone! She looked around. Nothing. She even looked in the sky, to the rooftops, but still nothing was found. She stopped, bending down at her placed her hands on her knees. She needed to calm down! She was losing it! She breathed, in and out, trying to recollect herself. She, then, heard the sound of wood meeting concrete, like a wooden mallet. She opened her eyes, but the view of the street and crowds was not there. It was red. Like when she and Mahiru had first encountered Tsubaki.

She looked at the ground, her head feeling light. She was dizzy. She blinked, her eyes widening when they opened. She felt two arms wrap around her, a breath on her neck as Tsubakis voice whispered in her ear.

" _ **Soon, our fun game will begin."**_

* * *

Ai screamed, sitting up in her bed as she was on the verge of hyperventilating. Mahiru rushed into the room, Kitty Kuro on his shoulder.

"Ai?! What's wrong?!" Mahiru asked, worried something had happened to his friend.

Ai was jumpy.

Scratch that—she was panic-stricken.

"Dr-Dream? I was…dreaming?" She asked herself, her voice shaky.

She looked to the covers that she had grabbed fistfuls of, holding them close to her as a chill ran through her. "But…it felt so real! Everything! And it was all fake?! Nonsense?!"

Mahiru gave her the highest look of concern that he could. Ai was so close to losing it.

"Umm…do you want me to stay here? I can get my phone later." He offered.

Ai gave him a look of confusion. "Wait…what?"

"Suzuhara found my phone. I was just getting ready to go meet her at that station." Mahiru said.

Ai's eyes widened. "Suzu…hara? She found your phone?"

Mahiru just nodded, thinking nothing of it. Ai, however, felt very different. It was just like in her dream. So, then, was that dream not just some random nonsense? Did it have more meaning than Ai thought? If so, then…

" _Soon, our fun game will begin…"_

Those words from her dream echoed inside Ai, her cowering up to her blanket. No, she needed to snap of out this! One thing happened to be true. That was it! Nothing more!

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Well, go on and meet with her. I'm going to get a shower, if that's alright."

Mahiru shrugged. "Of course it is. Are you sure you're okay, though? You seem…"

"Out of it." Kuro said, yawning afterwards. "Mahiru's right. It's not good to stress over things. Put it out of your mind."

Ai looked at them both with a pretty convincing smile. "It was a dream…a very realistic dream. It just had me freaked out was all. It…Tsubaki was in it. That's why I was freaked."

She quickly changed her tone from unsure to upbeat. "But I'm all better! After a shower, I'll be feeling like my usual self!"

Neither Mahiru nor Kuro were convinced, but they both decided to just let it go.

Mahiru looked to Kuro, Mahiru still fixing his hair and clothes so that they didn't look a mess. "Can you keep an eye on the place?"

Kuro, who Ai just realized looked like he'd rolled out of bed, scratched the back of his head, giving Mahiru a droopy-eyed look. "...'kay…"

"I mean it, Kuro!" Mahiru said in a scolding voice.

"It'll be in one piece when you return." Ai said, gathering her stuff for her shower. "I promise I'll make sure Kuro behaves."

"See? You don't even need my help." Kuro said lazily.

"You shouldn't sit back and expect Ai to do everything!" Mahiru shouted.

"I don't…I let her do it if she wants." Kuro said, yawning once more. "Now…shouldn't you be heading out to meet your friend from school? It's bad manners to keep them waiting…"

 **BING BONG!**

Ai's ears perked at the sound of Mahiru's doorbell. Mahiru looked towards the area with slight bewilderment, forgetting to even respond to Kuro's comment. Who was visiting them?

 **BIIIINGGG! BOOONNNGGGG!**

Mahiru rushed to the door opening it. "Huh?! Suzuhara?! You came here?"

Ai blinked in surprise. "…She knows where you live?"

"I think Mahiru's got a girlfriend…" Kuro said as he stretched, Ai snickering.

Her snicker faded, however, when she noticed something odd that was floating around Suzuhara. It was some sort of white fog. She got a little closer, or she tried to. Kuro seemed to step in front of her, for whatever reason.

"Yes…I needed to see you." Suzuhara said, not really acting like herself.

"Were you waiting? Sorry about that…" Mahiru apologized.

Kuro transformed into his cat self, climbing up and sitting on Mahiru's head, giving little taunts and teases in his usual lazy, but somewhat playful, tone. "Aww! A date! Kissy kissy…"

Mahiru blushed hardcore, grinding his teeth. "Shush! It's not a date!"

Mahiru, then, noticed she held his phone. "Oh! Thanks a lot! I need this…"

He took it from her, her speaking, "Are you alone? Can I come in?"

Both Kuro and Mahiru looked shocked by this. Ai just crossed her arms, a huff escaping as he walked a little closer to the door. "No, he's not alone, and no you can't come in!"

"Ai…you're here? I didn't know…" Suzuhara said in a blank tone, taking a hold of Mahiru's hand with a rather firm grip. "I don't really know…why I'm here…But I would like to—"

Mahiru began to blush, Ai getting irritated at his flustered appearance. But Mahiru wasn't just blushing…he was beginning to get a little panicked. "Hey…! Hold on! Wh-What's wrong?! What happened?!"

Ai even had to admit.

This was not like Suzuhara. Something was wrong, and she had a feeling it had to do with that weird white fog.

Mahiru, then, noticed the fog, too, him speaking in his thoughts, "There's white fog…around her head and shoulders…"

"I don't know…I thought that…you…" Suzuharra pulled herself closer to Mahiru, speaking louder, her voice darker. "Might wanna **eat** me."

Ai's eyes couldn't have gone any wider. "WHAT?!"

Ai's high emotions went away, however, when she noticed some white, scary creature seem to appear around Suzuhara. So, this this was the white fog Ai and Mahiru had seen?! This creature? What was it?! What did it want?! Ai wasn't the only one seriously disturbed by this sudden appearance, either. Mahiru had no idea what to do, at first.

"Will you… _ **eat**_ …me?" Suzuhara asked, her voice much different than her usual one.

It was obvious that this thing was controlling her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Mahiru exclaimed, next charging at the weird, ghost-like thing. "GET AWAY FROM SUZUHARA!"

She just stepped aside, Mahiru completely missing the creature, colliding with his door.

Suzuhara approached Kitty Kuro. "Do you…want…to eat…her?"

Ai noticed Kuro looked almost horrified at the question, her looking at the creature. "Its…it's talking to Kuro?"

Kuro poof'ed into his human form. "The Jin…!"

"The what?!" Ai asked, looking at Kuro.

He looked to her, him looking troubled. "And so many of them, too!"

"What are they, Kuro?!" She demanded.

He answered her, "They take humans to the nearest vampire. Express dilvery…"

Ai was horrified at that alone. Mahiru shouted, "So Suzuhara's your dinner tonight?!"

"EAT." The creature said through Suzuhara. Next, it made a swiping motion at Suzuhara's neck. "Is she too tough? I'll…kill her."

Mahiru grew instantly irritated. "You freak!"

Pulling out his broomstick, Mahiru swiped at the Jin. _**"GO AWAY!"**_

And the thing just…vanished. Gone. Ai had to breathe in relief. Mahiru caught Suzuhara before her body could it the ground. He was so confused. "It just disappeared?"

 **BING BONG! BING BOOONG! BING BONG! BING BOOONG!**

Ai looked to the door. "Umm…"

She opened it, her eyes going wide. "Holy crap! So many people!"

She slammed the door shut. "No way! They're all here for Kuro?!"

"Can you…drink other blood? Or just mine?" Mahiru asked, his face showing his stress.

"Pfft!" Kuro scoffed, looking already troubled. "I don't even want yours…"

"Hey, vampire…" One of the Jin said.

"We have to do something!" Ai shouted, looking at Mahiru and Kuro. "I can't handle this!"

She knew that there was no time for a shower. She began putting her hair into a ponytail, only she found no hair ties. Really? She sighed. "I'll be back. I'll grab a hair tie and we can get out of here. I know Mahiru's gonna wage war on these Jin-things."

"Just…be careful. And hurry!" Mahiru said.

Ai nodded. "I will. I'm just going into my room. Bee back in a flash."

When Ai entered her room, however, she noticed something. Her window had been left opened. And there was white stuff in the air in her room.

 _ **Oh no…**_

* * *

While Ai was away, Mahiru made the unconscious Suzuhara comfortable on his couch, placing a pillow under her head and a blanket over her, Kuro spoke, "The Jin…are different from Servamps."

Mahiru, seemed to understand Kuro's words. "So…if Suzuhara had found another vampire…she could have died?"

Mahiru summoned his broom. "That means…killing is going on! I've gotta stop them! I'll wipe them out!"

"Umm…maybe we should wait for Ai…?" Kuro said, Mahiru looking at him with mild shock.

"Ai?" Mahiru asked. "Where is she, anyway? It doesn't take this long to—"

 **"AHHH!"** Ai shouted, running out of her room and down the hall as she entered the room Mahiru and Kuro stood in. **"GET THEM TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

It was two people who had crawled through her window, both possessed by the Jin. They seemed very intent on getting ahold of Ai. Kuro couldn't figure out why, though. Jin usually went after people with dark emotions. Ai was a little upset, but her emotions weren't dark.

Kuro grabbed Ai, unknowingly he was holding her in an embrace, Mahiru swiping his broom at the Jin-possessed people. He hit one, but another wasn't touched at all, it dodging the attack.

That particular Jin looked at Ai, it speaking through the possessed person, "Isn't she…more to your liking? We'll…give her to you. A fine meal…she would be."

Kuro only glared at the Jin. _**"Mahiru…"**_

"Way ahead of you!" Mahiru shouted, finally landing a blow on the Jin, making both used-to-possessed individuals collapse.

Ai looked down, seeing Kuro was still holding her in a protective embrace. She felt herself blush, her hiding it as she looked up at him. "Thanks…but, um…how long do you plan to hold me for?"

Kuro looked, immediately releasing her as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, Kuro." She said as she held back a chuckle, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks, though. Really. I do like you…but I don't fancy myself being your next meal. Sorry."

Kuro looked so shocked at this point. Ai was holding him in the same manner as when she'd sometimes hug Mahiru. He felt his body go stiff. Should he hug her back? Just stand there? What should he do?!

"Ah…y-yeah. It was…no problem." He said with a little bit of a stutter.

Ai let go of him, a faint look of apology on her face. "Guess I overstepped the boundaries. My bad."

Mahiru just looked at the two.

These weird moments always seemed to happen. Okay, "always" was a bit of an exaggeration but…still, that happened often. And Kuro usually never really seem to mind Ai. He even carried the stuff from the market without a peep after Ai had offered to carry them, since Kuro had been complaining about it. Kuro, sometimes, acted weird around Ai. Like the time he actually went into her room in the middle of the night, just to watch her sleep for a second or two.

Mahiru was convinced that Kuro liked her.

"Well, maybe we should get going? You know…Jin attaching to humans, giving vampires potential meal tickets for free? Probably something that should be stopped rather soon." Ai said, looking to both Kuro and Mahiru. "Unless you both rather stay inside?"

"…can we vote on that?" Kuro asked.

Ai just rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Kuro. No vote."

Kuro got to a chibi size. "Aww…well, okay."

* * *

Well, finding Jin wasn't hard. They were literally everywhere! Mahiru had worn himself out, taking care of one Jin after another…just over and over and over. It never seemed to stop! Kuro had Mahiru supporting himself on the Servamp, Ai on Mahiru's other side, offering support if it was needed.

"Steady, Mahiru…" Kuro said, Mahiru's arm draped over Kuro's shoulders, Kuro holding onto it so it wouldn't fall off.

"I can't…do this alone!" Mahiru huffed. "This entire city…is filled with Jin!"

"What's all this white dust in the air?" Ai asked, seeing the stuff float by in the air.

"Those are Jin." Kuro answered.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mahiru stressed. "They're everywhere!"

"The Jin look like dust." Kuro explained. "It surrounds dark souls…and soon controls them. Normal people are immune."

"Dark souls?" Ai asked. "But, at some point, wouldn't everyone have a dark soul? Everyone develops dark emotions at some point in life, in my opinion. It's normal."

"Ai…you're not helping." Mahiru said dryly.

Ai crossed her arms. "I was only being honest…"

"I've seen this dust before…" Mahiru said, quickly forgetting his thought as more Jin possessed people. "AAH! MORE OF THEM!?"

"One legend says…" A familiar voice chimed. "A sun-baked vampire turns to ash and becomes a Jin."

Ai felt a rush of wind, her and Mahiru looking when everything settled down.

It was Tetsu!

Ai smiled when she saw Tetsu and Hugh, the little vampire sitting on Tetsu's shoulders. "Tetsu! Hugh! Great to see you guys, especially now!"

Tetsu wiped his face using his towel that was always draped around his neck, Hugh speaking, "Hi guys! We called…but got no answer."

"Yeah. Kind of busy." Ai said with a small shrug.

Tetsu knelt down to one of the people who were moments ago ready to attack but were now passed out, Tetsu placing wet wipes on the ground beside the man.

Mahiru grew heavily confused. "What are you doing?"

Tetsu showed one of his wet wipes, which had "VISIT SHIRANOBA HOT SPRINGS" written on the front. "I'm giving wet wipes to victims…free publicity."

"That's kind of a good idea. A weird one, but still good." Ai said with a sweat drop.

Hugh's persona seemed to darken. "Look at this city! Jin everywhere!"

"About that…" Ai asked. "Why are they everywhere? I never remembered seeing anything like this until now."

"Yesterday…" Hugh started. "Tsubaki killed lots of vampires…and all these Jin popped up!"

Another possessed person came up, Mahiru panicking for a moment. "ACK! ANOTHER ONE!"

Hugh spoke, him in his bat form as he rested on Kitty Kuro's head, "Servamps can't kill Jin…but an Eve's weapon can."

Kitty Kuro just waved a white flag. "No kidding…"

Ai and Mahiru had to sweatdrop at Kuro's behavior. Talk about laziness!

"Darn it!" Mahiru shouted, swinging his broom. "Get away from here!"

But something—or, rather, someone—stepped on the broom, preventing Mahiru from lifting it, a familiar voice shouting, "Sheeesh! I'm swamped today…leave the Jin alone m'boy!"

It was Belkia!

With a new hairstyle…?

"You!" Mahiru shouted, him next looking a little put off. "A new hairstyle?"

Belkia instantly became upset, throwing a tantrum like a child, "Thanks to that pervert butterfly! My poor ponytail!"

Ai just shrugged. "I think it's good. A nice change."

Belkia looked to Ai. "Hmm, you think so?"

Ai just nodded. "Yep."

"So, did Tsubaki do this?! Why?!" Mahiru shouted, demanding an answer.

Belkia just shrugged. "Who cares?"

He grabbed a hold of one of the possessed humans. "Meals are much easier now! The Jin bring us tasty treats!"

" _ **Waste not, want not!"**_ Belkia said as he sank his fangs into the young woman, him looking at Ai. "Tsubaki would love to have the Jin bring you to him, I'm sure."

"Shut up!" Mahiru shouted, enraged all everything.

Kuro took some of Mahiru's blood, biting him on the arm, the black chain appearing, linking Servamp to Eve. He looked irritated. "What a pain…"

Kuro took the girl in one arm, using his free one to slice off Belkia's arm.

"Hey!" Belkia shouted, angry now. "You little shit! You cut off my arm **again**!"

But, then, Belkia smirked. "Wait a sec…"

"My arm isn't lost! Drum roll, pleeeease!" He said in a showy voice, a curtain appearing, hiding Belkia behind it. Belkia showed himself moments later, arm connected like it had never been scratched. "Tada! It's. Back on. AGAIN! Go ahead, attack me! The food will die anyway. AHAHAHA! I'm totally invincible, baby!"

Ai glared at Belkia, her voice like venom as she spoke, "You seem to know a lot about these things…tell me more. I want to know. Why are there so freeing many right now?!"

Belkia just smirked. "Tsubakyun will have to fix your temper. But, if you want to know, the Kin never grew because C3 always cleaned them up. They couldn't multiply! But now C3 is totally toast! The Jin will keep spreading! And if a Servamp dies…more Jin! If Servamps go to war…humans will be vampire fodder! So, if you come on your own…the Jin will eventually bring you to Tsubaki. He's anxiously waiting, you know!"

"Like I care!" Ai shouted.

Mahiru knew it was time to move.

Belkia shot himself at Kuro, swords ready to strike, "It's payback time! Now kitty will be: A. skewer; B. More skewered; or C. Super skewered! Text your choice, people! Voting starts right now!"

Kuro just stood there, glaring at Belkia as he came closer. But, then, Belkia was gone. Just…poof! Ai blinked, Mahiru looking with a "WTH" expression.

"Where is he?!" Mahiru shouted.

Ai looked to Kuro, who as chibi-sized and holding up his hand, his body shaking a little. "Ooh! My legs feel…"

Ai just sighed, looking at Kuro. "Sometimes, it's amazing you're the strongest Servamp…"

* * *

"LOOOOOSERS!" Belkia shouted, his body tied up with a rope or something, him sitting on a rooftop. "You stopped my show?! I was doing so well! SAKUYA!"

"Stay right there." Irritated Sakuya said with a glare pointing away from the whining Belkia.

Sakuya just looked down from the rooftop, thinking, "Mahiru…please stop him. Before it's too late."

* * *

Ai looked at the scene. Medical teams and policemen were tending to the victims, all possessing puncture wounds on their necks and their blood drained. She leaned on a bench, Mahiru and Kitty Kuro sitting on it, Tetsu standing beside it. Everyone had something to drink, even Kitty Kuro.

"Everything's changing…" She said aloud, all three guys looking her way. "Without C3…everything's falling apart. There's no balance. No peace."

"Tsubaki wants more Jin," Mahiru stated. "And a vampire war. But…more jin means…"

Hugh, in his bat form, sitting on Tetsu's head, finished, "More humans will die."

Mahiru slammed his drink on the bench. "That can't happen! We have to do something!"

Tetsu looked at Mahiru. "If a Servamp is killed…"

"Things could get worse!" Bat Hugh finished.

"I know!" Mahiru shouted in frustration.

Ai just looked at the night sky, her mind pondering the same thing everyone else was. This was a big issue, and if it wasn't taken care of soon…it would hurt so many more people. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "What if you guys banded together? Band together and then make your move?"

Hugh and Kuro, both in their human forms, looked to her in shock.

"Hmmm…" Hugh pondered it over inside himself.

"Oh?" Kuro said aloud, a little interested.

"Ai, that is a great idea! That is why you're essential to our team!" Mahiru said in praise, a serious look coming over him. "We need to call everybody…to action!"

Ai pondered that over. "All seven…quite a party…"

Still, Ai couldn't help but fathom everything in a different way.

"Seven against one…" She said to herself, everyone looking at her. "Tsubaki is amazingly strong. We can't deny that. If we need to get all seven to go against him…"

* * *

Tsubaki, Sakuya, Eye-Patch [A/N: AHAHAHA! I will memorize his name eventually! He won't always be Eye-Patch. Promise."], and Belkia watched the scenery from above, all just looking down upon the town. Tsubaki relished in it.

" **Here for Sensei's funeral?** _ **Right this way**_ **…"** He said as he gazed down. "The countdown begins with…Seven."

* * *

[Inside the Arisuin Manor…]

Misono heard his phone buzzing. It was Mahiru calling. But he didn't answer it. Not right now. So, he pocketed it instead.

"A friend?" Asked a man.

Misono replied, "Yeah…umm…you're back so soon…from the U.K. What about your work, Father?"

The man was revealed, and he looked so much like Mikuni!

He closed his eyes. "I came home…because I was worried."

Then, he developed the same sort of upset expression Misono often would wear, holding Misono, a hand on each cheek. "ARE YOU REALLY HEALED, SON?! HOW WAS THE HOSPITAL?! MY POOR LITTLE BOY!"

Misono just grew irritated. "I'M FINE!"

"PAPA WAS FRANTIC!" His father shouted in concern.

Like father like son…

His father then placed his hands on Misono's shoulders, speaking in a serious manner, "Misono…do **not** leave this house. And… **no** vampires. Got it?"

Misono just widened his eyes in shock. "But, father—?!"

Lilly just stood by, watching everything with his arms crossed. He didn't seem upset with Misono's father's demand, though.

"No buts! I want you **safe**!" His father stressed. _**"Please, Misono…you're all I have left…"**_

Lilly, upon closer viewing, looked a little bothered, actually.

That aside, one of the maids in the room seemed rather familiar. With good reason. It was Otogiri, one of Tsubaki's subclass. However, no one seemed to notice this little aspect.

She just sighed, looking a bit bothered by this sudden news. "Too bad…"

* * *

And that's it! Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet! Sorry for the delay on getting it finished! I ran into a little writer's block. But it's finished! Did you like it? Was everyone kept in character? Tell me your thoughts! Oh, and this chapter ends Volume 3. So, now, I'm moving on to Volume 4 next! Yay!

Well, until next chapter, readers! Bye-bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, folks! Wow, chapter 15 already? Geez! *hands cookies to all readers* Thanks for being with me thus far! Hopefully it won't take me too long to get this chapter finished and out there ^_^ Also...I think I've decided to just make this a "KuroxAi" story. I've been going that way for a few chapters, I think. But I wanted to make it official. So, for all you "KuroxAi" fans, if I have any, rejoice!

Now, again, I am following the manga, rarely referencing to the anime at this point.

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "Dare queen", "xenocanaan", "Maru33"

Thank you for your favorite: "linzi", "Fallenangel720"

Thank you for your follow: "lazura234", "linzi"

Well, let's start, shall we?

Chapter Begin!

* * *

Ai looked up at the dark sky, the crescent moon greeting her eyes. This was peaceful. It'd been a long time since she'd been to a hot spring. Tetsu was awesome for letting everyone come here. That's right. Everyone was here. Mahiru, Kuro, her, Tetsu, Hugh…it was quite the crowd.

"Kuro?! Where are you?! This isn't a vacation, you know! Kuro!" Mahiru was shouting from inside the hot spring inn owned by Tetsu's family.

"Poor Kuro…" Ai said with a small smile.

She looked around the area and, though the hot water was relaxing, it was very lonely. She didn't imagine she'd be staying in the water too much longer.

"Then, again, maybe I shouldn't whine. I mean…I am a girl. They're all guys. Entering the water means you gotta be naked." She said, shaking away any potential pervy thoughts. "Yeah, best we stay separated. Lilly strips enough as it is…though he and Misono aren't here."

Still, after about ten more minutes, Ai got out of the hot spring area and into a robe provided. She stepped out, seeing Mahiru was playing some game—ping pong, maybe?—with Hugh. Hugh was cheating, however, standing on the table. Tetsu just did job, supplying the rooms and such with fresh whatever. You know, futons, towels, etc.

"GET OFF THE TABLE! BEING SHORT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Mahiru shouted in irritation.

Ai just giggled, noticing Kuro had returned from his bath, too. He was currently glugging down fruit milk.

"Mmmm, after a bath fruit milk's the best…" Kuro said, drinking the stuff with such a look of happiness.

Ai almost melted.

He was adorable. Luckily, Kuro seemed to be perfectly fine with people calling him that, too.

"FINE! YOU WIN!" Mahiru shouted to Hugh.

"Pool next!" Hugh said with childish glee.

Mahiru, however, wasn't having it. "I'm done playing!"

Ai just shook her head. Hugh was in way bothered. Mahiru just never seemed to stop stressing, though. "Kuro! Are you still on vacation?! Slacker!"

This was the so-called "Servamp family reunion" and, so far, Ai was loving it!

Soon, everyone, except Kuro, was in their normal clothes. Ai wasn't really surprised by that. In a way, the robes were pretty comfortable. But, well, she didn't want to stay in hers. Maybe if it had been girls rather than guys, it'd be different.

"Speaking of which…" Ai said in a mutter, her voice going to its normal volume, "Umm…where am I going to sleep? This isn't a mixed place, is it? Is it okay for me to sleep in the same room as a bunch of guys? I don't want your family to get a bad rep, after all."

"It doesn't matter. Do whatever is comfortable. I can make up another room, if you need it." Tetsu replied, next looking very glum. "A new spa opened up…so business sucks lately. I even tried fairs where people could hit stuff."

Mahiru had a mild sweatdrop appear. "Gee, I wonder who the mascot was…"

"Well, we should invite everyone here. Kind of like home base. It'ds be bad news of they lost a fight out there." Mahiru said, serious once again. Well, that was before he looked over to Hugh and Kuro. "But that doesn't make this a sleepover!"

Ai just shrugged. "It kind of is."

"Not helping, Ai." Mahiru said as he gave her a small glare. "Tsubaki is fearless. We need everyone. So we can fight, but no one's answering. How else can we reach them?"

"Mahiru, hold on…what if not everyone wants to join us in this little cause, Mahiru? So far, all Servamps wants Tsubaki out of the picture but…" Ai trailed, finishing her statement moments later. "What if we meet one who doesn't? Or just doesn't care?"

Kuro put his hand up. "I don't really care."

"Put your hand down!" Ai and Mahiru shouted at the same time, both looking at each other afterwards.

Kuro just sunk to the floor, resuming in playing his game.

Ai felt a little bad at snapping like she did. But she had a good reason for worrying about Tsubaki. Heh, she had more than one! Kuro was just being lazy. But, then again…maybe he didn't really care about all of this. He was tied to Mahiru. He even stated that he'd protect or kill whoever Mahiru told him to. So, who knows? But, really, none of that should worry Ai. Still, that didn't mean that it didn't.

"Oh!" Tetsu said all of a sudden, grabbing the coffin by its strap. "Time for patrol. See ya!"

"Patrol?" Mahiru asked, getting excited. "You mean…like a vampire guard?! That seems weird for you…"

"Huh?" Tetsu said, a little weirded out by Mahiru's oddness. "Nah. I just shoo students away…from the mini mart."

"Umm, Tetsu, not to offend but…aren't you a student…?" Ai asked, a little confused.

"I'll come, too!" Mahiru said with excitement. "Maybe we'll find some clues! Kuro!"

"I'll stay here…" Kuro said, holding his game.

"C'MON…!" Mahiru said, pulling Kitty Kuro by a tail.

"Are you sure you don't like abusing him?" Ai asked, brow raised.

She knelt down towards the destressed Kitty Kuro, Mahiru still having a hold of his tail. Ai held out her arms in an inviting way. "Come on. We can rest later, okay? I'll buy you a bag of chips, if you'll come with little-to-no fuss."

Kitty Kuro took a second to ponder it.

It was a fine deal in his eyes. He jumped into Ai's arms, settling himself on her shoulder as she gave a triumphant smile to Mahiru. "You gotta think like them to lure them."

"He shouldn't have to be lured…" Mahiru said dryly.

Ai just shrugged. "Sometimes, he does."

* * *

As they walked around, Tetsu doing his "routine patrol", everyone was a little stunned. There were so many Jin! They were everywhere! Literally, they were _**everywhere**_!

"So many…" Ai said, earning a curious look from Hugh, who was in bat form.

"All these Jin! Most can't see them, right? It's practically snowing…" Mahiru said, appearing to be touching one of the Jin, who looked much cuter than the freaking ghost-creatures from before.

"Only Eves and Servamps…and their next victim." Hugh said, looking to Ai once more. "Which brings a question to my mind."

"Look! The Jin…they're swarming!" Mahiru shouted, pulling Hugh from his thoughts as he looked to the small horde of growing Jin.

"Man, I hate patrol…" Kuro complained, holding his game.

"Hush, Kuro!" Mahru scolded, bringing out his broom in one simple flash.

Ai was impressed. All that training paid off, it seemed. He was able to control his Lead a bit better. Even Kuro seemed a little impressed.

"Mahiru! Not too bad!" Kuro said, still using his usual bored tone.

"Really?" Mahiru asked with a pleased tone, losing control of his broom seconds later. "I… _ **WHOA!**_ "

"Nice!" Kuro said in sarcasm.

Ai just had to chuckle at the whole thing. Sometimes, Mahiru and Kuro were the best pair for partners…and, other times, not so much. Like she'd mentioned in her thoughts before, they were polar opposites, minus the "I like it simple" part.

"Oww," Mahiru whined, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked in front of him, his eyes widening a bit. "Huh?"

Ai couldn't believe her eyes! It was one of the twin vampire girls, a subclass of Lilly's! She looked so scared! Ai knelt down, her standing beside Mahiru, Kuro jumping onto Mahiru's shoulder from Ai's arms as she gently approached the child who had run to Mahiru's open arms.

"Shirota Mahiru! Airi!" She called out.

"Who are you? Yuri? Or Mary?" Mahiru asked, uncertain.

"Yuri," she replied, pointing to herself.

"Go home, kid. Vampires are about. I can walk you." Tetsu warned, as well as offered.

Yuri just looked bewildered.

Mahiru sweatdropped. "She _**is**_ one…"

Yuri looked so terrified. "The Jin…they closed in on me."

"They tried to get you to drink blood?" Ai reasoned, Yuri looked at her. "But…well, I'm surprised you didn't give in."

"Lilly said don't drink blood from strangers…" Yuri said.

"Umm…how do you eat?" Mahiru asked, a little weary of it.

"Umm…the Arisuin Family maids!" Yuri said in all truthfulness. "We help them clean…and they give blood!"

"Well, it's not a bad system." Ai said with a shrug. "Really, if you look at it from both perspectives, it's a win-win situation."

"Mahiru…I need your help." Yuri said in hopelessness. "Misono…he's in trouble."

* * *

So, on that single word alone, they all went to Arisuin Manor right away! On a bike. With Mahiru doing the peddling. This was not a good idea! They were all just asking to crash! Which they ended up doing, of course. Ai even got a little scraped up, much to her dislike. She, then, got an idea.

"Why don't you, Kuro, and Yuri pile on your broom, Mahiru? Then, I'll peddle the bike with Tetsu and Hugh on the back." Ai proposed, Mahiru giving her a mild look of awe.

Tetsu looked at Mahiru with a blank stare. "Why didn't you think of that? Is she the brains of the group?"

"Stop it! We have to get there!" Mahiru shouted, sweat pouring from him.

"Take that as a 'yes'," Kuro said with a droopy-eyed glance.

* * *

[In Arisuin Manor…]

Misono was having a game of chess with his father, his father winning. 'So, you were hurt protecting your friends?"

"Yes," Misono replied.

"What about Lilly? How long as it been? You use him well…" His father trailed, not exactly sounding like a father praising his son.

"I'm too weak…" Misono said with a hopeless look on his face. "I need…to be strong…"

" **Misono."** His father said in a commanding voice. **"Don't think that I left you a vampire so that you could play hero."**

His father's voice, then, got a little softer, "As my eldest…you must survive. **Keep out of it.** Let your friends do the fighting. Besides, I've heard you met… _ **Mikuni**_."

Misono just froze at this statement.

"I told you…forget about that thing…" His father said, rising from his chair. "Sorry, Misono. But it's time I go. Business. We're done for today."

"Oh! Father!" Misono called out.

"Go to bed." His father replied, walking away.

Misono became irritated. It was just another game cut short. And his father was winning, too. Like he always was. To this day, he'd never beat his father in a game of chess. Then, again, his father had never beat him either. He always cut it short mid-game. But, his father wasn't the only one he'd never beaten. Misono never beat Mikuni either.

* * *

At the gates of the manor, Mahiru was thoroughly pissed off. "WHY…CAN'T WE SEE MINSONO?!"

At least he wasn't sweaty anymore…

DouDou stood there, scratching the back of his head as he gave the most fake answer ever. "Uh, he's busy. And kinda sick. I guess."

"Fib much?!" Mahiru shouted, even more pissed off.

"Thanks for walking Yuri…" DouDou said.

"DouDou! Why?" Yuri asked, clearly confused.

"….DouDou?" Ai asked.

"Yours truly," He replied, giving each person his business card. "Want my card?"

Ai just raised her brow at him. "You're a strange fellow…"

Tetsu all of a sudden grabbed his coffin, giving a threatening gaze DouDou's way. "Get the kid…OR I'LL DIG FOR HOT SPRINGS HERE!"

Ai, again, had her brow raised.

What kind of threat was that?! Especially when you have an indestructible coffin in your possession?! Still, she'd never seen Tetsu so fierce. Mahiru, too, was taken aback about this threat of Tetsu's, although Mahiru didn't think it was strange but rather…well, threatening.

Kitty Kuro motioned to Mahiru's card from DouDou. "Mahiru…on the back…"

"Huh?" Mahiru asked, turning the card over.

His eyes widened. _**"You need to try harder."**_

Tetsu's sudden outburst was making much more sense now.

"Hey…Misono needs us. So we can wait." Mahiru said.

The gates, then, opened, and Ai was beginning to feel a little uncertain at this point. Why did this feel so foreboding? They were just wanting to see Misono. What was the harm in that?

DouDou's almost morbid expression didn't help Ai's inner anxiety. "All right then. Follow me…sorry about all this."

"Sorry for what?!" Ai said.

DouDou just gave her that same morbid-type look. "A king in his castle…to see him is a rare treat."

Again, her anxiety grew.

She knew all of this wouldn't go smoothly. It never has up until now.

* * *

They all sat at a really long dinner table. There were so many sweets, as well as some tea. Ai grabbed a donut, munching on it with a look of glee. She looked to poor Kitty Kuro, was currently being fed all sorts of sweets by the vampire children.

"So cuute!"

"And soft!"

"Eat more!"

Kuro was so not enjoying himself anymore, his voice a little shaky, "But I'll O.D. on sugar…"

The kids, then, looked surprised. "It talks!"

Ai looked at them, smiling a little as she motioned for them to come a little closer to her. She spoke in a cute voice, the kind people always use when talking to little kids, "He is cute, isn't he? But, well, I don't think he can take all that sugar. You don't want him getting sick, do you?"

They all looked horrified.

"No! Kitty won't be able to play then!" They all said in fear.

Ai gave them a playful wink, "Maybe it's best we leave the sweets alone, for now. Too much of a good thing can be a very bad thing, after all."

She, then, opened a bag of potato chips she had in her bag she was carrying. "Here, let him munch on a few of things. They're his favorite."

The kids looked so happy, and Kuro didn't look too disappointed either. Still, Ai wasn't too certain he enjoyed all the constant attention the vampire children gave him. Maybe it was just too much.

"My, my!" An elderly maid came out, holding a fresh pot of tea. "The master's friends! I'm Yamane, Head Maid. Please relax and enjoy!"

"What's going on…?" Mahiru asked, partially getting out of his seat. "And…where is Misono?"

"He's very busy." Yamane replied in a happy, friendly tone.

"He's an adult now!" One of the children said.

"And the oldest son. That's important!" Another added.

Ai was now confused. "…the oldest? What about…Mikuni? I know he's a little odd, but…"

The children looked beyond confused. "Mikuni?"

The children went from cute to freaking terrifying, their faces and bodies going from a normal skin tone to black. **"WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO? WHO?"**

But Mahiru and Kuro, who back to being human for the time being, looked a little freaked out by this.

"Misono's big brother…" Ai said, replying with fear in her eyes. "His servamp…is Jeje."

Even the maid looking freking terrifying!

" **There is no such person."** She said in a frightening voice as she poured the tea. "Our servamp is Lilly. And Misono is the only son."

They didn't know who Mikuni was? It was like he didn't exist in their minds.

 _"MAEDA AIRI, FRIEND OF SHIROTA MAHIRU!"_ Said a man in a suit, this man Misono's father, not that Mahiru and them knew that, though. "This is a kingdom of humans and vampires. "You'd best not displease the king."

Ai felt Kuro move a little in front of her, her looking at this.

Was he getting ready to protect her, if it was needed?

The man in the suit noticed the action as well. "A Servamp protecting one who is not his Eve. That is interesting, indeed."

Ai just narrowed her eyes at him.

He didn't seem fazed by this as he flashed a grin at everyone. "Hello. I am Arisiun Mikado, Misono's father. May I join you? I personally welcome you to Arisuin Manor."

* * *

[Inside C3...]

"I have a bit of a problem," Mikuni's voice came over Tsuyuki's phone. "Mahiru's at the manor…with my dad. Can you help Shuhei?"

Tsuyuki looked so irritated. "With what? Stop with the vague requests. HOW'D YOU EVEN GET THIS NUMBER?!"

Mikuni, who was outside, Jeje only a few feet away, just chuckled. "I have my ways. We cannot contact Mahiru. We tried and failed."

"Arisuin Manor is not our problem." Tsuyuki said bluntly. "Ball's in your court. It's **your** house."

Mikuni just gave a whimsical smile at the phone. "I can't go back there. You know that! Shuhei is slow, isn't he Abel? _**He suuure is!**_ "

Tsuyuki was so beyond irritated with Mikuni's foolishness.

But, then, he relented. "Well, I guess it's true. That you…can never go back."

* * *

[Back at the manor…]

"Look! His first day of school! Aww! He's bag's way too big! So cute!" Mikado went off in a lovable father tangent. "I had to find a smaller one…such memories! See this one? He drew that for me Father's Day!"

While Mahiru and Kuro were forced to watch the picture viewing—well, actually Kuro was asleep—Tetsu was playing with the kids and the maids were, for whatever reason, were fussing over Ai's current outfit.

"A girl as pretty as you should wear something more flattering!" One of the maids said.

"Uh…thanks, but…I'm okay with this." Ai said in a friendly way, trying to back away.

"We have something for you! Just the thing!" Another said, them trying to drag Ai away.

"Please! That's not necessary!" Ai begged.

Happily something saved Ai was the makeover they were planning. That "something", though, had been Mikado shouting at Mahiru in a way that was extremely familiar to Ai. **"HOW DARE YOU!? BASTARD! STOP CHECKING OUT MY SON!"**

Ai just blinked in a "what the hell?" way.

The man's glasses broke due to his outburst! They literally broke on his face! The lenses just…shattered!

"But…I wasn't!" Mahiru shouted with a few drops of sweat appearing.

This man was just like Mikuni! Only he fussed over his son and not some doll. Oh, and let's not forget him using Misono's favorite word: "BASTARD!"

"For sure," Mahiru thought with another sweatdrop. "He's sooo their dad."

A new presence appeared, this person handing Mikado a glasses case. "Spare glasses, Sir."

"Ah, thank you." Mikado said, putting on the spare pair as he motioned to the new person, who was a girl dressed in business attire. "My assistant."

"I'm Usami Mitsuki." She said. "Pleased to meet you."

Ai nodded her way. "Same here."

"You have work, Si…" She said in a reminding, but still strict way.

"But I'm telling them about…little Misono!" He said in defense, the children looking devastated that he had to leave them so soon.

"MIKADO, SIR!" Mitsuki shouted, an ominous aura coming from her, one that terrified Ai and Mahiru.

Mikado seemed shaken, too. "Heh! She's harmless… _mostly_ …"

"Play cards with us!" One of the children begged.

"Go fish!" Another begged.

Mikado gave an apologetic smile. "Not today, sorry…"

"Aww…" Many of them whined.

This guy…he looked like an older Mikuni. There was no mistaking it. This guy…Mikado was Mikuni's father! But everyone at this manor acted like they didn't even know who Mikuni was. What was up with that?

"Mahiru…Airi?" Mikado asked, Mahiru, Kuro, and Ai looking his way. "Do you believe vampires can live with humans?"

Mahiru answered first, "Uh, well…yeah."

"I'm not really sure…but, we get along here nicely, don't we?" Mikado asked.

"Yeah, you do." Mahiru replied.

"But…rules are necessary." Mikado said, his tone becoming a bit darker. "And no one must interfere. That's how we survive."

Ai narrowed her gaze, as Mikado seemed to be saying that to her, in a way, more than Mahiru.

"Do my words offend you, Miss Airi?" Mikado asked.

"In some ways…yes." She said with a dark tone of her own. "I don't particularly care for how you seem to aim part of that statement directly at me. Correct me, however, if I am wrong."

"No…some of it was meant for you." He said, having a quick look between her and Kuro. "For…reasons. Little girls shouldn't be involved in this. Get out while you can…before you get hurt."

"Hey!" Ai defended, but Mikado cut her off.

"New ideas threaten this peace. I hate them." He said, looking directly at Mahiru. "So…if you care for Misono, **leave**."

Mahiru began getting angry.

First they seemed to be accusing Ai of something. Maybe it was how close she and Kuro were interacting, maybe? It happened so often Mahiru usually didn't even notice anymore. Unless it was something that really stuck out.

But, now…they were telling them to not even bother with seeing Misono?!

Mahiru stood to his feet. **"Only if Misono** _ **himself**_ **asks me!"**

Mikado looked close to becoming pissed off. Mitsuki just looked shocked. And DouDou…well, he looked like Mahiru had just begun a war or something. He didn't look like he was thinking, "Oh no…you've no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Look, we just want to see him!" Ai said with a shout. "What is the harm in that?!"

"It's too late…" Mikado said in a final tone. "He is my only kin."

Mahiru, as well as Ai and Kuro, just looked shocked. "But…what about—?"

"The party's over." Mikado demanded, a grin coming to his face. "If you stay…I'll ensure that you regret it."

Now he was threatening them!? What the hell was wrong with this guy?! No wonder Yuri said Misono was in trouble!

"You're keeping your son hostage?!" Ai shouted, Mahiru, Kuro, and Tetsu giving her quite the shocked expression. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you say you love your son and then keep him hostage in his own house?! Why does Misono put up with this?! Why does he put up with you?! You're nothing but a bastard!"

"Perhaps." Mikado grinned, it darkening as he spoke, again, _ **"DouDou."**_

DouDou rushed forward at a crazy speed, Ai's eyes widening as DouDou grabbed her by the arm, throwing her back until she collided with the wall, some of the wood splintering and breaking at the force she had been thrown at.

"UGH!" She cried out, slumping down into a sitting position on the floor.

Mahiru looked horrified at this sudden event. **"AI?!"**

Kuro looked almost broken, him standing there with a shocked expression. He never moved. His inner demon started talking again.

"They hurt her…we should hurt them, Kuro." It said. "Ai…she could have been killed. And they don't care. Hurt them, Kuro. Make them pay…Ai would want it."

Kuro, then, had a thought hit him.

Ai wasn't violent. She didn't like seeing people get hurt. No matter what they did. He ignored the best he could, him glancing in Ai's direction. She was breathing, and she was almost on the verge of crying. He wouldn't be surprised if that hit broke something. Kuro noticed the old woman maid moving, reaching for one of the long needles in her bonnet-thing.

She was aiming for Mahiru!

Kuro, with a fork alone, stopped the attack, a piece of candy still in his mouth. "Yo! Granny? Back off…"

Tamane just gave that innocent elderly smile. "Mind your manners!"

And, with that, Kitty Kuro had been pinned to the wall, the same wall Ai had been thrown at, by his collar. He seemed so weak! Or…maybe this granny was just that tough!

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted.

Kitty Kuro looked to Ai, who he could see was holding back the tears. "A-Ai? Are you…alright?"

She spoke with a cracking voice, "It's…my arm. I think it's broken."

"Misono knows nothing of your Servamp war. He stays here…" Mikado said, the scene going back to Mahiru and Misono's father. "…And that's final. Wars with vampires can break the unprepared. Every…time."

Mahiru noticed those similar words, as Mikuni had said Misono was weak at one time, too.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mahiru shouted. "Your son is not weak! And he wants to help his friends! Ask him yourself! And…I'm not leaving until I see him!"

Mahiru summoned his broom, staring the man down.

He was serious.

Mahiru was not planning to leave…not now. Misono was, truly, in trouble! And his own family was the reason!

* * *

Well, there is chapter 15! How was it? ^_^ This chapter actually was supposed to have Tetsu get thrown, as that is what the manga showed, but...well, I decided to let Ai have some attention and misfortune instead. Am I a horrible author? Don't worry. It's all part of the bigger picture!

Well, leave me a message in the comments or PM me. You know the drill.

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a little bit of time. I was really, really sick. My whole family was. But here I am with another update for my Kuro x Ai story! Yep, I have officially stated that was the direction this would be going in. And, little by little, I'll be adding more moments between the two. Some will be little things—like hints of affection—and some others…well, they won't be so small. Nothing too much, though. As in too sexual. After all, this isn't "M" rated.

Now, here's the next chapter! I think you'll be a little surprised with this one *wink*

But, first…

Thank you for your review: "Vesinir", "harajukudarkangel", "xenocanaan", "Dare queen", "dsi user", "DiCuoreAllison", "NightlyRowenTree", "SilverNeira"

Thank you for your favorite: "SuperbiJulia", "RedRaptor711", "Alex rawrz", "NightlyRowenTree"

Thank you for your follow: "SuperbiJulia", "RedRaptor711", "Alex rawrz", "CookieMafiaBoss", "PinkStylist2012", "NightlyRowenTree"

Chapter Begin!

* * *

Misono sat out in the garden, him sitting on the fountain as it elegantly flowed from behind. He stared up at the sky, almost lost inside himself. Was it alright to just stay here? Inside this…safe garden? Forever? He wanted to protect everyone. His friends.

He looked beside himself, his eyes widening when he spotted his younger self. He was, maybe, six years old at that time? Reading a book, like always.

It, then, occurred to him.

 _ **He**_ was the one being protected…

"MISONO!" Mahiru yelled, flying in on his broom, Ai, Tetsu, and Kuro on as well, Misono being forced out of his "own little world".

Poor Ai. Earlier, she had ripped off a large piece of her skirt, making a make-shift sling for her broken arm. Her arm ached but at least it wasn't just hanging anymore. Still, she needed a hospital. Or at the very least a doctor.

Misono flipped out. While making his flying rescue, Mahiru had broken a window. But when he learned that Mahiru had been there to see Misono, to rescue him, and a fight had broken out...Misono quickly forgot about the window. Mahiru and everyone had been forced to an alternative plan: Fly out and rescue Misono on Mahiru's broom!

And, honestly, Misono was a little lost. "My father…can be really harsh, but…why do this for me?"

Ai looked at him. "Go on, Mahiru. You're good with these speeches."

Misono noticed Ai's arm. It was in a sling? Was it sprained? Or was it worse than that? Did it happen because they tried to save him? No, that couldn't be. Why would Ai do such a thing for him? He noticed she was really bruised up, too. She looked bad. She shouldn't even be here! She needed medical help. Mahiru, too, knew Ai needed medical attention, but he still wanted to get Misono out of here.

"You're our friend, Misono. That's what friends do." Mahiru explained, offering his hand. "So come with us. If you want to get out of here…we'll help you!"

The child part of Misono, the one he'd seen reading a book, wanted to take Mahiru's out-stretched hand. He wanted out of this place.

But…he couldn't.

His father's words came back to his mind. **"Misono…you're all I have left."**

"I can't go." Misono said with a heavy heart. "I'd worry my father. I'm his only family…"

"That's not true!" Mahiru stressed. "What about your mom? Or Mikuni?!"

"Yeah, about that…" Ai said, wincing for a moment. "What's up with that? Everyone here acts like they don't know him. Why?"

At that moment DouDou came running, first-aid kit in hand. His eyes caught the sight of Ai's poorly made sling, him looking at his first-aid kit and shaking his head. He also noted that Ai looked a little out of it. She couldn't keep her balance well at all. "No good. I'll…uh…call an ambulance, I guess?"

"There's no need." Ai said, looking to Misono with a look that said she knew they were leaving empty-handed. "We'll be leaving soon. Misono's made up his mind."

"Don't act like you know everything, Maeda Airi!" Misono shouted, his anger simmering.

"I'm not. Sorry for being a little irritated, but I JUST FREAKING HAD MY ARM **BROKEN** BECAUSE WE WERE WANTING TO RESCUE YOU FROM THIS PRISON, AND, **GUESS WHAT**?! YOU WANNA STAY SO DADDY DOESN'T GET LONELY!" Ai shouted. "SO TELL ME, AGAIN, TO KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT! **I DARE YOU!** "

Misono, at first, looked ready to blow, but he calmed down as he looked at her arm.

She'd risked a lot for him.

He looked at her with a serious expression. "Shirota…Maeda…I can't leave. But I will meet you tomorrow. And, then, I will tell you about my father…and Mikuni."

"Are you sure, Misono?" Mahiru asked, still concerned. "We can't really mount another rescue…"

"I'll be fine. Besides, Maeda Airi needs medical attention. You can't leave a broken arm unattended for too long." Misono said as he turned his eyes Ai's way, his gaze finding itself back on Mahiru. "I'll see you at Tetsu's."

Mahiru just gave a reluctant gaze at Misono. He knew Misono was hiding something, but, right now, he had no choice but to let Misono come to him in his own time. "If that's what you want…see ya."

* * *

Mahiru, once far enough away, looked to Ai's arm.

It looked bad. It was swollen, too.

"You need to go to the Emergency Room." Mahiru said, giving a serious gaze at the limb.

"…Or I can just set it myself." Ai suggested. "I know how. It's easy. Painful…but easy."

"They'll need to x-ray it, Ai. You look like you're about to pass out!" Mahiru stressed, noticing Ai's constant wobbliness. "I'm taking you to the hospital, even if I have to drag you!"

"Mahiru..." Ai protested, putting her hand on her head, a small wave of dizziness stopping her from speaking further.

She really was dizzy, actually.

What was going on? This wasn't due to a simple broken arm, was it? Maybe that assault harmed her in more ways than one. As much as she mated to admit it, Mahiru had a point. She needed to see a doctor.

* * *

In the emergency room, Mahiru and Kuro sat in the waiting area. Well, Kuro was sleeping. Or that was until the doctor came to speak to Mahiru. There had been some bruises on Ai the emergency officials had found that caused some alarm. And when they were alarmed so was Mahiru and Kuro. Tetsu had left over an hour ago. Mahiru said it was alright and that he appreciated Tetsu and Hugh's concern.

Mahiru, as well as Kuro—who had woken when Mahiru said the doctor was coming down the hall—listened to the doctor as he spoke.

"Well," the doctor began, sounding a little unsure how to saw his thoughts. "The bruises and her complaining of pain, as well as the bouts of dizziness, all stem from the same issue. She has some internal bleeding. We don't believe it is fatal, but we need to keep her overnight, just for observation."

Someone else had overheard everything, too. It was one of Tsubaki's subclass. He had been stationed at the hospital, which was his old job—you know, before becoming a subclass. He hadn't been spying on anything, and, up until now, things were a little boring. But, he had caught a lucky break, it would seem. He knew Kuro was the Servamp of Sloth, older brother of his master, Tsubaki. He also knew Ai was a target of Tsubaki's, though it was low on his radar at the present time.

Still, he wouldn't pass up this opportunity.

If it acquired him some "positive points" in Tsubaki's perspective…well, it was well worth putting in some "overtime".

Flicking out his cell phone, he pressed a button.

* * *

"Yes? I do hope this is important. I was just beginning to relax." Tsubaki said on his end.

"Forgive me, Sir, but I have some news you might be interested in…" The subclass . "It's sure to turn your mood into something positive."

Tsubaki's eyes widened upon his subclass telling him the "interesting news", his shocked expression cracked into a grin, which turned into a crazy look. "Yes, I see. Thank you for calling to inform me. You're right…I'm most, heh, _**delighted**_. Now, what is the address, again? I'd like to stop by."

* * *

Ai was all ready to go, sitting in her hospital bed.

And she looked anything but happy.

"How could you let them do this?" Ai asked Mahiru, who was sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, Kuro in the other one. "You know how I feel about hospitals, Mahiru."

"That was before they told me you had internal bleeding, Ai! You could die from it!" Mahiru shouted, irritated with Ai's current behavior.

"And what about when you and Kuro have to leave? I'll be left alone all night! You really think a few security cams are going to keep Tsubaki away? Because I don't!" Ai, again, shouted. "This is just asking for trouble!"

"You're in a public setting." Mahiru reminded Ai.

Ai, however, looked anything but calm. "Do you even remember where we were when we first ran into him? We were on the street! Tsubaki just put us into another dimension! Being around people wasn't even close to being a problem."

Mahiru couldn't argue with that.

Ai had sound logic in that argument.

"We'll be back in the morning. I promise. The staff will be checking in, I imagine. So…you're in good hands. Just try to get some rest." Mahiru said as he placed his hand atop hers, Kuro eyeing this action before looking away.

"I just…I don't have a good feeling about this…" Ai said, looking at Mahiru with a slight longing.

She just wanted him to understand her concern.

Mahiru did, but he wanted Ai to try and rest easy. "Just…try to rest. Please? Even a little is better than nothing."

Ai just sighed. "Fine…but…don't take too long. Be here first thing, when visiting hours start."

"We will." Mahiru said.

"We could just sleep in the waiting room." Kuro lazily suggested. "We'd already be here. No need to wake up early."

"We're going home!" Mahiru shouted at him.

Kuro just sighed, him looking to Ai. "Get better quick, Ai. I can't deal with him all by myself…"

Ai had to smile at those words. While she didn't doubt their truth, Ai had a feeling it was Kuro's way of saying "Get well soon".

"I'll try." She said, turning over the best she could in her bed. "I'm going to get some sleep. The pain med is making me tired very fast. Visiting hours are close to being over so…I guess you guys can go when you're ready. Just…remember your promise."

* * *

[Late that night—around 3:30 in the morning]

Mahiru found himself wide awake. No matter what he tried, he couldn't sleep. He knew he was worried about Ai. And he wasn't the only one. Kitty Kuro, who was laying in the cat bed Mahiru had gotten for him some time back, kept replaying that scene—when DouDou had flung Ai into the wall—over and over, time after time. It haunted him, seeing her in such pain. Knowing how badly injured she had gotten from it.

He truly wanted to tear DouDou apart, but…he couldn't blame it on the man.

He simply acted as he was ordered to. It was, honestly, no different than if Mahiru would tell Kuro to attack someone. A servant will always obey his master.

Even so, he had a right to be angry with Misono's father. Ai wasn't an Eve. She could have been killed by that single blow! If Ai had been…well, Kuro wasn't certain what he would've done. But…he didn't understand something. Why was this bothering him so horribly? No, he knew the answer. He knew he did. He liked Ai, as more than a mere friend or acquaintance. He enjoyed being around her. If Mahiru told him to do something troublesome, sure Kuro obeyed…complaining every step of the way. But if Ai asked him to do tedious task, Kuro went through with it with almost no complaint given.

He didn't like telling her "No".

But what was he going to do? Vampire and human relations…well, they never ended well. There was a reason such a thing was always labelled as "Taboo".

This was beginning to look more and more troublesome all the time…

* * *

[In the hospital…]

Ai gripped her blanket, whimpering in her sleep. She was having quite the odd dream. Or, rather, nightmare. She didn't understand what it was about, though. There were so many scenes! So many visions. She saw Kuro, Hugh, Lilly, and even Jeje. There were also three others but she didn't know their names. Ai knew these were the Seven Servamp Siblings. These were Kuro's brothers and sister. They were in old-time clothing, which told Ai this was something that occurred a long, long time ago. But before anything could be said, the scene vanished! She, then, seen what appeared to be a traditional Japanese house with blood splattered everywhere. But, like the thing with the Servamps, this vanished before she could have a real, good look at it. Ai, then, suddenly found herself in C3…as her 6-year-old self. She watched everything. The blood that was taken from Tsubaki be injected into her via I.V., and even the struggle she forgot about. The blood, when it was first administered, had made her shake,like she was convulsing. She had felt sick back then. She had dreams even. Nightmares. But, then, they stopped. All of the "negative symptoms", as they had called them, stopped. She began feeling better. She grew stronger, little-by-little.

She saw the day her mother had lost her, her grandparents getting all legal rights over her.

She seen where she met Mahiru for the first time…as well as Kuro. And Sakuya. And, yes, even Tsubaki and Belkia. She witnessed everything, as if she were watching a movie about her own life. But this movie occurred in little pieces, not full scenes.

But then, everything went dark.

Ai looked to be standing on a road located on the shopping district. There was no one around, and she knew she was still sleeping. This was a dream...right? She heard the sound of wood hitting on the road. She turned towards the sound, her eyes widening. Tsubaki was face-to-face with her. She tried to move away, but she found she couldn't. With her back now to him, he placed one arm around her waist, pulling her close as he grinned at her with his usual wicked smile. His free hand gently pulled her chin so that she was forced to look at him.

She wanted to scream…

She wanted to cry…

She wanted to curse at him!

But, nothing came. Nothing except a single tear that streamed from her eye and down her cheek as she looked up at him in pure fear. He relished in this. She knew it.

She closed her eyes, whispering, "You're not real. Just a dream. This isn't…it's just all in my head. It's in my head, not real. It's just a dream…that's it."

Tsubaki grinned wider, his mouth being placed right beside her ear as he spoke, "My dear Ai…why do you torment yourself? Tell you what…I can end it for you. End the pain. The suffering. Doesn't that sound good? You want it…don't you?"

"N-No! I kn-know what you're trying to do!" Ai said, trying to pull away. "I won't be enticed!"

Tsubaki's voice, then, became so much more alluring. "Come to me, Ai. I know you want to. You know you want to, right? I am right, aren't I? So just…"

Tsubaki paused for a moment as he tilted Ai's head back ever-so gently, exposing her neck. She gave no sort of resistance, either. But, why was she like this? Could it have something to do with his blood being a part of her? Or was it something else? Ai didn't know, and, as this dragged on, she was liking it less and less! Still, she tried to calm herself down. It was a dream. Dreams have hidden meaning. Maybe that was it? It was just a symbol.

Or even a big bunch of nothing.

A dream was that...a dream. It couldn't hurt her. Not physically.

"Close your eyes." Tsubaki finished his previous sentence.

Ai found herself closing her eyes.

Wait…was she…no, it couldn't be. She couldn't be giving in to him, could she?

It was just a dream.

Soon, she'd wake up in the hospital and all would be well.

Out of nowhere, she felt a sharp, piercing sensation in her neck. It hurt like hell, but it was like she didn't care. She felt herself just…let go. Of everything. The worries. The fears. It was odd, though. Tsubaki was the one in her dream biting her, but Ai didn't want it to be him. She wanted it to be another Servamp. A particularly lazy feline.

How could she admit something so horrible!? To dream of having Kuro bite her! She neeed to wake up, pronto!

But, not-so-lucky for her, this wasn't just a dream and nothing more…

* * *

She felt her eyes began to open. She was sitting up in bed. How weird. She looked around for a moment. She was still in her hospital bed. , her mind waking uAs her mind woke more and more, she noticed something. There were two arms around her, and she could feel a body behind her. She blinked, it taking a second to register in her medicine-like foggy brain. It was just then that she realized something that made her blood run cold: There were fangs embedded in her neck.

She was being bitten by a vampire!

She looked at the arms holding her, her eyes seeing long black sleeves decorated with red camellia flowers.

She knew of one certain vampire with that flower pattern: Tsubaki! Curious enough, though, Tsubaki parted from Ai's neck without her having to force herself away. As she spotted the look of sheer shock and bewilderment on his face, her heart skipped. It skipped even more when he liked the blood off his lips, his bewilderment turning into amusement.

She pressed her hand to her neck, trying to stop the blood that seeped through the puncture holes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"

Tsubaki's just smirked, ignoring her question. "How truly…interesting, my dear Ai."

Ai tried to scramble away, but Tsubaki grabbed a hold of her arm.

Her broken arm.

She cried out in pain, halting all attempts to pull away from him at that point. Tsubaki, however, didn't seem content to leave things at that. Pulling her to him, Ai almost fell right into him as she sat behind her on the bed. Luckily, she steadied herself with her free arm before she could fall into his lap. She looked up at him, his free hand cupping her chin.

"Shh, shh…" Tsubaki said with a small grin. "Now, tell me, Dear Airi, why I taste faint hints of my blood mixed in with your own. I am very, very curious to know."

Ai didn't see the point in struggling.

If she did, he would possibly re-break the arm the doctor had just set!

"I was six…and I was really sick. I wouldn't have made it to age ten. It was…C3 that did this to me." Ai admitted, Tsubaki looking quite surprised to hear such a thing. "I just one of their experiments. I guess they wanted to see what happened when they injected a sick child with Servamp blood. Or, rather, your blood. After about seven 'doses' or so, I was cured. They were shocked. I'm happy I was healed, but…I didn't know it was Servamp blood until a handful of days ago. My mother didn't care. She didn't want me to begin with. If the experiment would have killed me, I doubt she would have flinched. That's the price of being unwanted."

It was silent.

Too silent for Ai to enjoy it whatsoever.

"Hn," Tsubaki sounded as he smirked. "It seems we can understand something about each other. You see, I was never liked much either. But you already know that, and, like wise, find it rather boring, don't you?"

Ai wasn't even close to being able to answer that, Tsubaki pinning her down, almost straddling her from atop.

He spoke, again, "It's not very often something keeps my interest. And, just think of it…only one layer has been peeled away! What other goodies will you offer me?"

To say Ai was scared wouldn't even scratch the surface.

What was Tsubaki going to do?!

Tsubaki gave a pleased grin. Not a wicked one, which Ai found strange. Then, he got closer. Much closer. "What a great addition you'd make."

Ai's eyes widened in pure fear.

Was he…was he going to turn her?! Right here!?

"But…" He trailed, sighing, "I shall have to put those plans on hold. For now, please accept something far less, my dear."

What was he—?

Before she could even finish that thought, Tsubaki pressed down on her broken limb, causing her to scream but it was muffled immediately. Ai, then, felt something drip into her mouth. It tasted strange. It was liquid, but Ai knew it wasn't water. This felt…warm. And metal-like. It was smooth. Distinct. Ai opened her eyes, horror entering her at what she saw: Tsubaki's wrist was bleeding, the blood dripping into her opened mouth, his wrist preventing her from shutting it.

"What?" Tsubaki asked with an innocent sort of expression, that expression turning into a devious one. "Did you think I'd leave without giving you a parting gift? So naïve of you, really."

* * *

Well, well…there you have it.

How was this chapter? Good? Well worth the wait? I'd love your guys' feedback! I love when I get it, of which, so far, has all been positive.

So, tell me your thoughts!

Hmm…I wonder what will happen to Ai? And, furthermore, what everyone will think when they hear this latest news? Tsubaki had her drink his blood! Now, before anyone goes on the path of "OMG! He's turning her!" No, he's not. She has to be on the verge of death to be made into a subclass. At this point, Ai is healthy…minus a broken arm and some internal bleeding. And his blood won't harm her…after all, she's had it before. Back then, she was injected with it. This time, she's drinking it. So, it won't harm her…but she won't be left without any "side effects", you can say. But that's the end of the potential spoilers!

Was everyone in character this chapter? I worry about it. Maybe too much. But I want to do everyone justice!

Anywho, it shouldn't take too long to get the next chapter finished. So, be on the look-out!

Until then! Bye-bye! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Here we are, again! Hello! Thank you all for waiting, and I'm fairly sure you won't be disappointed in this chapter. Things are getting interesting! There's also some Kuro and Ai moments! Honestly, these are hard to write, simply because Kuro's…well, not very emotional lol

But I try! And, so far, I guess it's good enough to please you all.

Before we begin this chapter…

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "NightlyRowenTree", "Maru33", "xenocanaan", "Dare Queen", "Sakuramatchadesu", "Guest123", "Vesinir", "Keelan1210", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Catloverx33", "coolkid (Guest)"

Thank you for your follow: "Nemoa", "Keelan1210", "Supix", "UsagiAngel Rabbit", "Curiously Reading", "Lady Storykeeper", "BlueMoon Goddess"

Thank you for your favorite: "Keelan1210", "UsagiAngelRabbit", "Curiously Reading", "TerrorTwinEpicness", "Lady Storykeeper", "Catloverx33"

Oh! I wanted to give a little shout-out to "BlueMoon Goddess". First, thank you for your multiple reviews and follow, but the main reason for the shout-out…well, you said my grammar could use some improvement. Could you give me a sample? I PM'ed you, but I guess you never read it. Thank you!

To everyone else, I love you all! You always make my day! Thank you for being awesome!

Now, let's start. Chapter…begin!

* * *

[At Arisuin Manor—moments after Mahiru and everyone else left]

Misono dashed away from where he had been talking to Mahiru, Lilly—who was in Butterfly Form—rigt beside him.

"Hey! What's up?" Lilly asked, fluttering along.

"The back door key." Misono replied.

"Back door?" A confused Butterfly Lilly asked.

"Hush! Mikuni used to sneak out that way, but I need the key from his room. Then I can go meet Shirota and the others." Misono explained, rushing along as he did.

When he arrived in the area, he noted how the grass had grown. He wasn't surprised. No one ever came there anymore. Not after…

Now that he thought about it…when did Mikuni became taboo? Ai had a good question. Of why nobody admitted to knowing him and why, all-in-all, Mikuni's existence was gone. Misono even didn't know why Mikuni left. Misono, himself, couldn't remember what happened!

He was placing his hope on Mahiru to help him. And his messed up family. It seemed like, slowly, Mahiru was helping a lot of people. Even Maeda Airi was becoming more useful, in her own way.

Finally! He could see the door to his brother's room!

But, then, Misono felt weird. He felt…tired. He staggered for a moment before he collapsed. He passed out, Lilly walking up from behind as he looked down at his fallen Eve. Lilly has a sullen look in his eyes, too.

"Sorry, Misono…" He whispered.

* * *

[Inside Misono's Mind]

It was a sad day. It was the day his grandfather, who had been the Eve of the Servamp of Lust at that time, had passed away. A little Misono, as well as everyone else, cried. A now Eve-less Lust wondered outside, Misono walking after him. It was cold, and there was snow on the ground.

Misono called out for Lust, but his name—the one his grandfather had given Lust—was muffled out. He called it again, but there was no reaction.

"Can't you hear me?" Misono asked, running towards Lust, repeating the name once more.

Lust finally looked at the small child, a mild look of shock in his eyes.

The Servamp smiled as he looked up towards the sky. "That's not my name anymore."

He, then, looked towards little Misono. "Has Mikage died? You're so big now…it's been years. Time marches on…"

Little Misono looked a little sad. "Are you leave, too, (muffled name)? Like my mom…and my brother?"

Lust spoke, "I need a new name."

Little Misono held a pocket watch, holding it out to the Servamp. "Grandpa gave this to me. Take it. With a new name, you can stay."

Lust just looked shocked.

Was this little kid wanting to be his new Eve?

"Snow Lilly…Please protect us." Little Misono said, offering the watch.

* * *

[Back to Ai and Tsubaki] – [A/N: Sorry for the little break in scenes. I just needed to put in that bit with Misono and Lilly. It's rather important.]

Ai was absolutely horrified. She didn't, in a sense, even know what happened. She just…froze. She didn't know what to think or how to process everything that had happened. How could she? Tsubaki's blood had been forcibly fed to her but for what reason? Was it one of his crazy movements that was just born from madness, or was there more to it? Did he do this for a reason? Or was this even real? She'd been dreaming before…maybe it was still that. A dream that seemed very, very real.

Ai's mind couldn't handle all of this, darkness consuming her as she passed out.

Tsubaki watched as her conscious faded, and, honestly, he was tempted to pick her up and take her from this hospital room. She'd fit perfectly with his group of misfits. His family. She could be the mother of them all. It'd be a real family, then. But he knew now was not the time. But…the temptation was definitely there. So, before he acted purely on his own urges, he got off her bed, licking the blood from his wrist.

He just looked to the now-passed-out Ai, a smirk forming on his lips.

"It's almost time…just a while longer, Sensei." He said with a cracked grin. "Soon, the parade can really begin!"

He opened the window and jumped from it, leaving a little something so people knew he had been there. Just a little note, one that Mahiru and Kuro would find the next morning.

* * *

[At Mahiru's Place]

Kuro felt himself wake up. He was in his cat form, curled up in the bat bed Mahiru had gotten for him. His little feline eyes looked around the room, but his body stayed in its curled-up position. The air in the room felt…off. But it wasn't the room itself. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He didn't know why but his mind kept drifting to Ai. Could she be in trouble?

No, it must just be since she was in the hospital for the night. She'd be out in the morning and all would be fine. Still, Kuro couldn't go back to sleep. His mind was too focused on Ai right now. Back in his human for, he sat up, sighing in slight frustration.

"Situations like this…get troublesome, fast." He said in his usual lazy tone as he stared out a window. "I can't ignore it…but I'd like to."

The air fell silent, minus some random noises from outside.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Mahiru's voice broke the silence.

Kuro looked his way, lying flat on the floor seconds after as he pretended that all was well and normal. "Just not tired…"

Mahiru couldn't help but smiling. He knew Kuro was just hiding his real feelings. Mahiru also knew what Kuro was hiding.

Erm, trying to hide.

"I'm worried about Ai, too, Kuro. You don't have to try and hide it." Mahiru said with some understanding. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. It means you care about her."

Kuro just kept looking at the night sky from the window.

Mahiru didn't actually expect Kuro to get really talkative. It would have been a little weird if he had.

"We'll see her when visiting hours start. That's still a good few hours away, though. Try to get some sleep." Mahiru said as he laid back down in his bed, pulling the covers up over him.

Kuro still felt some sort of apprehension inside.

He couldn't get it out of his head—something was wrong with Ai. Something had happened. He mentally shook the thoughts away, closing his eyes as he attempted to go back to sleep. He'd feel much better when Ai was back where she belonged: In the spare room Mahiru had prepared for her a while back. That was where Ai should be. That way, he could be there, beside her, if she needed it. Then, he could protect her.

Kuro gave a bothered look.

When would this pass?

* * *

A few hours later, Mahiru and Kuro made their way to the hospital, just like Mahiru had promised. Oddly enough, Kuro was ready to go before Mahiru. That never happened! Mahiru usually had to lure Kuro out the door, since Kuro just preferred to stay there and sleep. This time, Kuro seemed to be almost hot-footing it to the hospital.

He was walking. Not hitching a ride as he laid on Mahiru's shoulder.

"Kuro? What's up?" Mahiru asked, growing more and more concerned with the Servamp's actions.

Kuro, hands shoved in his pockets, paused for a moment as he looked to Mahiru.

He probably should tell him…

Kuro sighed before speaking, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about Ai since last night."

Mahiru released a heavy sigh, too. "Kuro…I've noticed that you…well, you act different when Ai is around. And—"

" **That's not it."** Kuro interrupted, his voice a little dark, which shocked Mahiru. Kuro, then, spoke with his usual lazy tone, "I keep getting the same feeling…over and over. Like she's in trouble, Mahiru. I can't ignore it. I've tried."

Mahiru's eyes went wide. "So that's…that's why you're in a hurry to get to the hospital. To make sure she's okay?"

Kuro didn't reply. He just looked to the ground.

Finally, he spoke, "I just…want to make sure."

"Well, let's go, then!" Mahiru said, taking off in a sprint.

Kuro didn't plan to run, him opting out for hitching a ride on Mahiru's shoulder, like usual. When they arrived, they were both a little startled. The doctors and nurses were talking amongst themselves, all standing around Ai's room. Mahiru felt his heart almost come to a stop. He looked to Kuro, who was now in his human form, and he looked fearfully at the situation. Did something actually happened, like Kuro feared?

One of the nurses noticed Mahiru, her recognizing him.

She walked over, speaking once close enough, "Forgive me, but aren't you one of the boys who brought Maeda Airi here yesterday afternoon?"

Mahiru's look of panic increased. "I…I am. Is she…is Ai okay?"

The nurse blinked, smiling. "She is perfectly fine, dear."

Mahiru felt the largest weight get lifted off his shoulders. He looked to Kuro, who looked ready to collapse from relief. The nurse, then, gave a complex expression, as if she were trying to figure something out.

"In fact, she's doing better than that. She…well, she's all healed." The nurse said, looking back towards the room.

"She…wait, what?" Mahiru asked, obviously confused.

The nurse looked to him. "She went to sleep with a broken arm and internal bleeding, though it was getting better with rest. But this morning, well, she was to get fitted for her cast, as the swelling as gone down, but when the doctor x-rayed the limb…there was no fracture. And, as for the internal bleeding, there was no trace. We've no explanation. It was simply a miracle. The doctor, as well as the staff, is completely baffled."

Mahiru and Kuro looked to each other.

"The poor girl, though…" The nurse said, a look of sadness engulfing her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mahiru asked, getting confused. "Ai is healthy, right? You sound as if something is still wrong."

"Well, she hasn't spoken much. She looks lost, almost. She doesn't look at any of the staff, not even a smile." The nurse said. "A complete turnaround, personality-wise."

Mahiru felt Kuro's growing emotions. They weren't negative, per se. It was just a mix; worry, apprehension, fear, etc. Mahiru couldn't blame him. Ai was so afraid of something happening to her after the both of them left. Kuro even suggested they just stay in the waiting area all night. Was Ai put in danger because of Mahiru's ignorance?

"Are we allowed to see her?" Mahiru asked, knowing seeing Ai would surely help Kuro.

"Of course." The nurse said with a smile. "You might be able to help in ways a nurse cannot."

So, both entered Ai's room. She was sitting up in bed, staring out the window. Mahru immediately seen what the nurse had been talking about. Ai looked lost inside. The more he witnessed everything, the more he believed that, maybe, Kuro had been right. Something had happened to Ai.

"Ai?" Mahiru asked aloud, causing her to look his way, a little startled.

Her eyes widened upon seeing them both. "Ma—hiru? Ku…ro?"

Mahiru nodded, him sitting down in a chair. Kuro just stood near the bed, hands shoved in his pockets.. He was uncomfortable with Ai's current state. Ai seemed fine, and, in fact, she was better than "fine". She was healed. But, that was the problem. How had she been healed back to perfect health?

"We heard." Mahiru said, breaking the silence. "It sounds like you're doing good."

Ai looked at the bedding that covered her. She scoffed. "Healed by a miracle…that's what they're calling it. That's not what happened at all. Mahiru…you don't even know the half of it. I thought it was just a dream. I hoped it was just a dream. But…I can't deny this."

Mahiru felt fear, as well as confusion, at those words. "Well, why don't you explain it?"

"I don't…" She said, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't want to."

Mahiru gave a discouraged look. "Ai…"

"Mahiru…I just…I'm terrified to think about what happened. I thought it was just a weird dream, at first…" Ai trailed, both Mahiru and Kuro trying to grasp at what she was talking about. Ai continued, "But, then I woke up and…my arm was no longer broken. My bruises from the internal bleeding had vanished, and…I looked in the mirror in the bathroom and…"

Ai trailed off, again.

Mahiru looked to the ground. Something had scared Ai, and that meant that Kuro had been right. Something did happen.

"Ai, if something happened Kuro and I need to know. Then, we can tell the others. They can help!" Mahiru stressed.

Ai, at that moment, just snapped at Mahiru. "And have them try and figure out _**this**_?!"

She moved the collar of her gown down, exposing her collarbone. Kuro, who was closest to Ai, felt his eyes widen. Mahiru got closer, furrowing his brows together. It looked like…

"Scars? It's in an odd shape, too. It kind of looks like…" Mahiru paused, his eyes going wide as he put the pieces together. "It's from a bite!? Ai, what happened?! Did someone attack you through the night?!"

Ai looked at her bedding once more, her voice soft, "I didn't know it until it was too late. At first…it was just a dream. I saw so many things; pictures and scenes of Kuro and his siblings. In one, they were all gathered around a table. They all seemed to have weird clothes on, like really old-style ones. But it ended before anything could be said or heard. Then, there was a traditional Japanese room with blood splattered everywhere! But…then, it all focused on when I was at C3 as a child. When they had injected Tsubaki's blood into me. Everything from my past until now, all of it, was shown; my grandparents getting full custody over me, when I met you, Kuro, Sakuya and the others…even Tsubaki and Belkia. It was like a movie of my life. That was until…it all shifted into something…odd. Everything turned dark, like as if all the color had been drawn out. I think I was on a street in the shopping district. I'm not sure. That's when… _ **he**_ showed up in the dream."

" _ **He?"**_ Mahiru pressed, desiring more information.

"Yeah." Ai nodded. "Tsubaki…"

Kuro felt a twinge of static electricity go through him. Had Tsubaki done something to Ai during the night? Up until now, he's really had no real qualms with Tsubaki. Had it not been Mahiru getting him mixed up in all this, Kuro wouldn't even be involved. If someone said that Kuro didn't care, in some ways they'd be right. But, if Tsubaki did something to Ai that would change very, very quick.

"In the dream, he grabbed me from behind, one arm wrapped around me while his free hand grabbed hold of my chin. He made me look him in the eye. He told me…to come to him. That he'd end the pain. My suffering. And that I wanted it. I told him to leave, a tear going down my cheek, but he just persisted on. I thought it was just some sort of symbolic dream, you know? Or even something random my panicked mind had cooked up. But…that was when he…"

Mahiru felt his heart rate increase.

Kuro felt his chest tighten.

Both had a feeling of what was coming next.

"In the dream, he bit me. Tsubaki bit me." Ai finished, shaking a bit as she did. "Then, I woke up. I was sitting up in my bed, which I thought was weird. But that alarm quickly shifted as I noticed two arms were wrapped around me from behind. That's when I realized…I had fangs biting into my neck. He pulled away, a look of shock in his eyes. He…tasted more than just my blood, Mahiru. He could taste hints of his mingled in with mine. So…so I told him everything about C3 using me as a guinea pig. How they had healed me. After that, he pinned me down, him on top of me. He said he wanted to know what other 'goodies' I had stashed away, making me think he was going to kidnap me or something, but he said he was going to have to put those plans 'on hold'…for now. That was when he…oh, I can barely say in my mind let alone speak it aloud!"

Mahiru began to move forward, ready to comfort Ai, but he stopped when he noticed Kuro move first. Kuro had sat down on the bed, his posture being rather lazy in nature. But that was normal.

Kuro spoke, "Ai…tell us what he did."

Mahiru was a little shocked. It wasn't Kuro to involve himself, but…this was Ai. Mahiru probably would have been even more surprised if Kuro hadn't done anything.

Ai looked to Kuro, her swallowing the lump in her throat. "Tsubaki…forcibly fed me his blood."

Mahiru and Kuro were nearly dumbfounded. Had they, honestly, heard her correctly?

Ai, then, began to breakdown. "That's why all of this is healed so well! Okay? Now, you know! So, can I just…stop talking about it?! Please!?"

Mahiru tried to process those words, him dryly saying, "Y-Yeah."

Kuro, however, just felt sick to his stomach. No joke. The look in Ai's eyes told him and Mahiru that she wasn't fibbing. She was being completely honest. And it was haunting her. Kuro could only imagine the fear she felt during that time. And the sick satisfaction Tsubaki had, no doubt, felt during that moment.

"Ai…" Kuro trailed off, his fingertips brushing her arm.

"I'm not safe…anywhere, am I?" Ai finally asked after a few moments of silence. "This won't stop. It'll just get worse."

The guilt began to set in when both heard those words.

"We should have stayed." Kuro said, his hair casting shadows over his eyes. "I'm sorry, Ai."

"Kuro, we couldn't have stayed. They would have told us to leave." Mahiru said, trying to calm Kuro down. "Tsubaki must have been tipped by a subclass that was in the hospital. They're everywhere. I don't know how else he would have known Ai was here. This was something that was out of our control."

"No!" Kuro said with a stern voice, his head still tipped downwards. "The wrong choice was made…and Ai paid the price. Tsubaki could have taken her, Mahiru!"

Ai felt the pain in Kuro's voice.

He was taking this really hard, and, little-by-little, it was bothering her.

"Kuro…" She said, looking at him.

He looked to her, just barely. She sat up, moving his hair away from his face so that he could fully see her as she spoke, "Tsubaki waited for this time. He's cunning. He's patient. You didn't do anything wrong. You nor Mahiru are to blame."

Those words seemed to get at least somewhat through.

"But—" Kuro began, Ai cutting him off as she placed both her hands on his face.

"No. I was terrified, yes…but I'm okay. I'm not 100% but I'm still here." Ai said, trying to be as convincing as possible. "I can't put it all behind me like it never happened but…I can't dwell on it, either. We have bigger problems, after all. Like what was happening with Misono."

Kuro looked like he wanted to protest, but he just relented and let it go. He looked away, Ai's hands still gently grasping his head, forcing him to bend down her way just a bit. What happened next, though, caught Kuro completely off-guard.

Ai released her hold on his skull, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him in for an embrace.

Kuro's eyes just widened, his body stiffening up almost immediately.

"But…thanks for worrying." Ai said, still holding on to him. "It means a lot, Kuro."

Kuro felt himself ease up, him awkwardly putting his arms around her, patting her back in a way that made Mahiru furrow his brows as a sweat drop formed on his head. Kuro was not good at this stuff. Not at all.

But Ai was getting back to normal. Whether she was forcing it for Kuro or not.

She let Kuro go. "Guess hugs are still too much for you, huh? Sorry."

"N-No…it was just…unexpected." Kuro said, getting off Ai's bed as he, again, stood there.

"Today is the day Misono said he'll meet us at Tetsu's. Are you sure you're up to it?" Mahiru asked, his words making Ai look his way.

"I'll be fine. I can't just sit at your place, alone." Ai protested. "Right now, I just wanna know if they'll let me go home. No way I'm staying here one more night."

"I can ask." Mahiru suggested. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

And, with that, Mahiru left Kuro and Ai alone. Kuro still seemed a little awkward around her. Ai felt herself smile in amusement. "If a hug makes you that uncomfortable…just say so, Kuro."

Kuro, his hands still shoved in his pockets, leaned against the wall, almost in a slouch-type of position. "I wish…I would have been wrong."

Ai felt her brows furrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"I…" Kuro began, sighing in what seemed like frustration. "I couldn't sleep at all. It just felt…like you were in danger. I knew something was wrong…"

Ai found that a little strange. To worry was one thing but to have a gut-feeling that someone was in danger…that was something completely different. She had to wonder, could it have been due to her eating that strawberry? Who knows what eating that thing did, after all. Maybe it connected her and Kuro in some weird way. Not as close as Eve and Servamp but maybe something similar? It was a good theory, if nothing else.

Ai looked to Kuro. "You didn't cause this. Neither did Mahiru. It just…happened. I was a target of Tsubaki…we all knew that, Kuro. I just didn't expect him to center on me already. I feared it, but that didn't mean I expected it. I'd love to stay focused on me for a bit but…I'm not a big piece of this mess. I'm just a minute one. Mahiru has more in this than I, simply because he's your Eve. I'm just…a girl."

Kuro spoke, faintly, but it was it was enough for Ai to still hear, "No, Ai…you're more than that."

Ai blinked in confusion but before she could ask anything Mahiru came back in, speaking, "They're going to release you. They said to give them about an hour or so. You'll be going home."

Ai took a second to process his words, but when she did she felt a smile come to her face. "Good!"

Kuro just said, "An hour? Ah man…what a pain."

* * *

[Two Days Later] – [A/N: I was going to end it there, but…eh, I wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. So, yay for that!]

Misono sat up in bed, the birds chirping outside signaling that it was, indeed, morning. And it was a noising morning, too. Mitsuki had a little spat with DouDou, which was not all that surprising, to be honest. Something about an idol show she taped or whatever. Misono didn't really care. Sadly, he found his father wouldn't be there today. Apparently, he'd been up late. So he'd be sleeping in.

"Can you?" Asked one maid to another.

The maid replied, "Sure."

Misono wandered over. "What's up?"

"Oh! A little one is hungry." The first maid responded.

"She needs my blood." The second added.

The first one whispered to the second, "Don't open the curtains! It's too sunny today."

She just smiled, whispered an "Okay!" and walked off. Misono found that behavior a bit odd. "Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, but they…have some cabin fever." The maid responded.

"Oh…send DouDou for DVDs." Misono ordered.

Butterfly Lilly, then, chimed, him fluttering next to Misono, who was walking away from the maid, "I miss going to movies. I wanna watch one."

"We have a theater!" Misono said in an irritated voice.

"It's not the same…" Lilly replied.

As the day drug on, Misono couldn't help but notice something—the manor was just too…peaceful. Everything seemed different. It all felt off, somehow. Misono couldn't put his finger on why that was though.

Misono heard DouDou's phone ring, the man answering it, "Yeah? Who's this? Oh…hmm, I dunno…right now?"

Misono didn't trust something.

That phone just seemed…off. "DouDou…who is it?"

DouDou had that troubled look in his eyes. "Umm…"

Misono just stared at him, still demanding an answer.

"It's Mahiru…" DouDou finally admitted.

"Shirota?" Misono asked, feeling something sort of weird energy in the room at that same moment. Misono held out his hand for the phone. "I'll take it…"

"Misono?! Where are you?!" Mahiru asked in what sounded like concern.

"You called DouDou?" Misono asked, thinking it was weird.

Mahiru just explained that he had DouDou's card. He tried Misono, but he never got anywhere.

Misono cut to the chase. "I can't leave."

Ai looked to Mahiru, her sitting across from him. They were all at Tetsu's place. Mahiru just stayed preoccupied with the phone call, for obvious reasons. "You said you'd meet us! Three days ago!"

Misono's eyes widened. "Three days ago?! What?!"

Mahiru felt bad about that reply. Even Ai felt something fishy going on.

"Sorry. Bye." Misono said, hanging up all of a sudden, which certainly didn't help the tension Ai and Mahiru were feeling.

"What was that all about?" Ai asked, sipping her tea.

"Misono sounded…like he'd forgotten about meeting with us. Weird." Mahiru replied, calling to Kuro. "Kuro! Something's off with Misono."

But Kuro seemed to be back too normal, too. Laziness and all.

In fact, he had just gotten out of the hot springs, him sipping tea that Ai had made for him when she made her own. "Ahh! Being a hot spring mascot might be nice. Lots of hot baths…"

Ai just sighed, furrowing her brows as she gave him a semi-hopeless look. "Kuro…"

"Forget the spa already! Misono might be in trouble! Lazy!" Mahiru shouted, getting more and more irritated with Kuro.

Ai just had to smile at the scene.

Things had gone back to normal, in good ways and bad. Now Misono was in trouble, or so it seemed.

* * *

[Back with Misono]

"Three days ago…" Misono whispered as he hung up on his end, Misono looking to Lilly. "Was Mahiru here?"

Lilly just gave a smile at his Eve. "Not that I recall."

Lilly, then, turned to DouDou. "Right, DouDou?"

He just gave his usual uneasy-sounding reply, "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Misono didn't have a good feeling about this. Something was, indeed, wrong. That night, Misono just tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. He was worried about that call of Mahiru's. He knew Mahiru wouldn't lie about something like that. But, then again, Lilly and DouDou wouldn't, either. Would they?

Misono slipped on his shoes, walking from his room and about the house.

Was anyone still up, though?

He heard a noise, making him look in its direction. It was Lilly rounding a corner in the hall. Misono went after the Servamp, calling after him. Little did Misono know, however, that what he spotted was not Lilly. It was a marionette that looked like the Servamp, which was controlled by Otogiri, Tsubaki's subclass.

"Snow Lilly!" Misono shouted, still chasing. "Look at me!"

He was lead to a door that was cracked, the lights on inside. Peeking through the crack, Misono seen everyone was up and talking over tea. He listened in.

"Shirota's a nuisance. And that girl he was with…asking such questions…" Mitsuki complained.

"Relax, Mitsuki!" DouDou stressed.

She protested. "If Misono leaves…Master Mikado will—!"

"Calm down!" DouDou, again, stressed. "Besides…Misono will find out…someday…"

"Maybe not." Lilly replied, his tone a sure one. "I've kept it secret from him…many times now."

Misono's eyes widened. What was kept secret from him?!

Otogiri spoke from behind Misono, "Misono, sir? Why are you up so late?"

Everyone inside the room flinched. Misono had heard what they'd been talking about?! Lilly stood and smiled. "Misono…can't sleep, huh?"

Misono didn't like this behavior, he shouted, **"WHAT… _IS_ THIS?! WAS _SHIROTA_ HERE?!"**

Then, Misono spotted the damaged wall, his eyes going wide as the memory of Ai's broken arm coming back to him. But…why had he forgotten? Wait, if Ai was there…then, Mahiru had to have been there. So, then…the phone call from earlier…

Misono's eyes went even wider, the memory fully returning. "He was here…and Ai. Her arm got broke…because of DouDou attacking her. Yeah…and I…I…said I'd meet them…So, I went for the key…"

His eyes singled out one person in the room. **"LILLY! IT WAS YOU! WHY?!"**

"Misono…" Lilly began.

 **"YOU ERASED MY MEMORIES!"** Misono convicted.

Lilly reached out towards Misono, "Misono, please…"

"LEAVE!" Misono shouted, anger overtaking him. **"You lying…BASTARD!"**

After that, Misono ran out of the room. Lilly jumped after, rushing out of the room to pursue him. Misono had gotten it all wrong! But upon getting out of the room, the marionette made up to look like the Servamp waited, knife wielded. It slashed at Lilly, him dodging with only a minor scratch on his hand.

"Apart from your Eve, and still so agile. That is a problem." Otogiri said in a monotone voice. "Is your connection not right?"

All of the staff was in shock. The maid they hired was a sham?!

"Yet so stylish!" Lilly said with amusement. "What's up, doll?"

"Nothing of **my** interest…" Otogiri replied. "Tsubaki wants you…"

This girl was Tsubaki's subclass! That, indeed, could present a problem.

"You lured Misono here…" Lilly said, growing irritated at her actions. "To drive us apart!"

From there, the whole staff began fighting. They could definitely hold their own in a fight! And, sheesh, could Mitsuki wield a gun! Actually, she wielded two—dual pistols, to be exact. And, of course, Yamane used her huge needle-things that she kept in her hair. For a granny, she was fierce!

"Lilly! Find Master Misono!" Mitsuki shouted, still shooting at Otogiri, who seemed like a cat with how well she could dodge those bullets.

"All right!" Lilly shouted, leaving the room.

"This is bad!" DouDou shouted.

And it would get only worse. The further apart Misono and Lilly were, the weaker Lilly got. They needed to reunite if any chance was hope to be had!

Otogiri landed gracefully. "'Kill 'em all,' he said…but how? Oh! I'll bind them first!"

Mitsuki got alarmed by that. "What?!"

"Well…" Otogiri began. "I can't be perfect!"

With that, she began controlling DouDou, using him to grab hold of Mitsuki. In the end, the Lilly Marionette stabbed DouDou in the back, Mitsuki shouting in fear at the situation. Otogiri and the fake Lilly crashed through the window, Otogiri setting out for her real target.

Lilly, in the meantime, had caught up with Misono, but he wanted nothing to do with Lilly.

"Misono! Please, wait!" Lilly shouted.

 **"STAY BACK!"** Misono shouted in anger, shaking as he began speaking, again. "It's strange…I always hated Mikuni, but I never knew why. Every time I went there…to his room, to remember…someone would…"

Misono shot Lilly a glare. "LILLY! IT WAS **YOU**! YOU MANIPULATED MY MEMORIES! YOU MADE EVERYONE LIE TO ME! I'VE BEEN LIVING HERE LIKE A STUPID FOOL!"

Lilly just looked at Misono in shock and fear. "That's not…it…"

 **"WHAT'S THE SECRET?! I FOUND A FRIEND…BUT YOU SPOILED IT!"** Misono shouted in pure rage. **"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

Lilly just looked even more horrified.

Misono's anger…his rage…his hurt…

Lilly never meant for any of it. Ever.

"That's…not it…" He said in a whisper.

He stopped all words, however, when something happened that he never saw coming. The knife from the Marionette made to look like him plunged through him from back to front, stabbing directly through the watch he always wore around his neck.

The watch Misono had given to him back then…

* * *

Okay, okay! There is chapter 17! And now…I'm gonna begin on 18! I wanted to continue this but I decided to stop it here. Didn't wanna make the chapter too long, after all. So, how did you like it?

Comments, please!

Well, see ya in chapter 18! Until then…well, you know the drill. *wink*


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! Now, I want to mention something. All of this, actually, is straight out of the manga. Some scenes have been altered, minutely, due to adding my OC, but this is something the anime skipped over. And, truly, it's a shame they did! This Arc is awesome! But…oh well.

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "harajukudarkangel", "Keelan1210", "NightlyRowenTree", "Maru33", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Lethal Lauren"

Thank you for your favorite: "elxrin", "dislami-chan", "Lethal Lauren",

Thank you for your follow: "elxrin", "alzandra", "SilverPoisons", "Lethal Lauren"

Enjoy!

* * *

Ai felt something was wrong. No, she knew something was wrong. She didn't know how, though. Kuro and Hugh were in their animal forms, Kitty Kuro riding on Mahiru's head as Bat Hugh flew near Tetsu. They both seemed a little on edge. Even Kuro's aloof attitude couldn't hide his inner feelings. Not from Ai. She was sure that Mahiru and Tetsu felt it, too.

"Misono's a pain…" Kitty Kuro complained as he sat atop Mahiru's head. "Do we hafta go back?"

Ai just sighed, her looking to him. "Everything's a pain to you, Kuro. This is important. Be a team player!"

"Never did care for sports…they're a pain…" Kitty Kuro complained with a yawn.

Ai just sweatdropped at Kuro's lack of any sort of motivation or enthusiasm. But, then, again, that was, in a weird way, his "charm". She could never be upset for Kuro's laziness. It was mildly irritating, but, honestly, Mahiru got far more upset than she ever did.

Mahiru sighed. "Ai's right, Kuro! Something's wrong…and I'm worried. We gotta get in!"

"But how? Look what happened last time. I suffered a broken arm. Remember?" Ai stressed. "No more broken…well, anything!"

"Oh yeah. How come it's no longer broken?" Tetsu questioned.

Hugh noticed Mahiru and Kuro look at Ai, her getting uneasy with Tetsu's harmless question. That, alone, was suspicious. Hugh had felt that something was off between the three, but Ai and the other two had yet to share it. It wasn't a silence between them…more of they were hiding something. Could something have happened recently?

"Umm…how about we focus on that later? Misono's a bigger priority, I think." Ai said, trying to dodge that bullet.

Obviously, it wasn't something Mahiru and Kuro wanted to explain, either.

Ai spoke, again, "So…what's our plan?"

"Well, how about we tower up! And go over!" Tetsu suggested. "Cool plan, huh?"

"In what world?" Ai furrowed her brows, both criticism and confusion in her voice.

"I like simple plans!" Mahiru stressed. "Let's fly in! Via, my broom!"

Mahiru and his broomstick…

Kuro just waved the whole thing off. "No way…weirdos."

Suddenly, it was like some wave of energy had struck. It nearly knocked everyone off their feet, minus Kuro and Hugh, who were both in their animal forms. Ai had a bad feeling about this. Whatever caused that weird energy was not something good! Her eyes widened when she noticed what was spewing around in the air.

There were hundreds of Jin! But…where did they come from?!

"What is that?!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro looked positively shocked, as well as giving off the faint hint of wanting nothing to do with that situation. No doubt, he knew what was going on.

* * *

On Misono's end, Lilly had fallen to his hands and knees, Jin just flowing out of him. The knife destroying the watch had really caused quite the damage…and that just what Otogiri wanted.

"Lilly?!" Misono shouted, frightened and concerned for the Servamp.

Otogiri just narrowed her eyes. "Bull's-Eye."

Everyone from inside Arisuin Manor watched the horrific scene. And, one-by-one, all of the children vampires collapsed. Lilly had been the one who created them, and…in his condition, they were to be in bad shape, too.

Misono just couldn't believe it.

An enemy was after Lilly?! It couldn't be…

"Servamps are immortal! Knives can't kill them!" Misono shouted in fear and anger.

Mahiru and the others watched from where they stood. The Jin were coming from inside the house? Or…at least near it. But what was going on?! Kuro still looked horrified, as did Hugh. Kuro, then, gave a sleepy expression.

"Oh, I get it. It's a dream…" Kuro said. "Good. Whew!"

"Kuro! Your brother could be in danger! Now's really not the time for the lazy act!" Ai stressed, which made Kuro look at her.

What a pain. But, he could never ignore her. Honestly, these feelings were getting really troublesome.

Ai looked to Hugh. "Can you see what's going on in there, Hugh?"

Hugh looked completely horrified. "So many Jin…if this truly is Tsubaki, we are in **grave trouble** indeed."

Ai felt her heart skip.

"One of Tsubaki's subclass…" She whispered, the others all staring at her.

She looked to Tetsu and Hugh. "No questions, please. We don't have time for them. I just know that…one of his subclass is behind this. So…we _**need**_ to get in there!"

"Ai…" Mahiru whispered, but this stopped when He and Ai were literally lifted up from the ground by Tetsu and placed on top of his coffin.

Ai immediately grew apprehensive. "Huh… _ **Tetsu?!**_ "

Tetsu briefly explained, "We don't know what's going on, Ai…but we trust you. I dunno know what Hugh meant but…it looks evil from where I'm at! So…you might wanna hang on. I'll get the gate. You guys go first."

"Tetsu! Wait!" Ai shouted.

But it was too late. Tetsu launched the three of them—Kuro still in his cat form, holding onto Mahiru's arm for dear life—as if they were a rock in a slingshot. How did he even have enough strength for such a feat?! Seriously?!

" **WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Mahiru and Ai both shouted, a tear stream trailing behind them as they flew.

* * *

On the ground, near Arisuin Manor, Mikuni and his Servamp—who was, for now, in his snake form—stood, watching the scene as it unfolded. But Mikuni just stood there, not in the least moving towards the scene.

"Hmm?" Jeje asked, now in his human form. "Not going? Why?"

"Is this another Misono…or Lily?" Mikuni asked, turning his head Jeje's way.

Jeje didn't respond. He just stared at Mikuni, and, even though his face was covered—aside from one eye, of course—it was easy to feel the tension.

"Ha! Jeje…" Mikuni began, his face bearing a creepy sort of grin. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

Then, Mikuni's voice got that kiddish-type of tone to it. "Or kidding? Not funny, right, Abel?"

* * *

With Otogiri, as she began to make her escape, her phone began to vibrate. Only one person would be calling…

"Yes?" She answered, stopping on the rooftop. "Don't call so early!"

"Ah ha!" The other person, who was obviously Tsubaki, began, "Sorry…things happened so soon."

Otogiri replied, "It was the right time to sever the bond between Servamp and Eve…"

However, her conversation was cut off as Mahiru and Ai crashed into her. Well, Mahiru crashed into Otogiri—face-planting into her breasts, actually—and Ai crashed into Mahiru's back, rather painfully, too. After that, they all began to roll down the rooftop, luckily coming to a flat spot.

Ai rubbed her head. "Owww..."

Mahiru rubbed his, too, a blush completely visible on his cheeks. "Er, sorry…oww…"

Then, he whispered, "It felt so soft…"

Suddenly, the situation seemed to click in his mind. "What?! A maid?! On the roof?!"

Ai looked to Otogiri, Otogiri staring back at her as Ai said to Mahiru, "That's not an Arisuin maid, Mahiru…she's one of Tsubaki's subclass."

Otogiri seemed a little shocked for Ai to know that immediately. And she wasn't the only one. Mahiru and Kuro were both shocked to hear such a thing.

"How do you know that, Ai?" Mahiru asked.

"I…" Ai began, hesitant to finish. "I can feel it…let's just leave it at that."

"Shirota Mahiru…" Otogiri said, continuing, "Maeda Airi…"

"So…who are you?!" Mahiru asked.

Otogiri, though, didn't answer. She, instead looked at her phone. "…? Yes? He's here…she is, too. Okay…"

She, then, sighed. "Hey…it's for you."

She held the phone out in Ai and Mahiru's direction, Mahiru giving the object a look of utter confusion.

"Uh…who…?" He began.

Ai cut him off. "It could only be one person…"

"Ah ha!" Tsubaki's voice came through the device. _**"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"**_

Ai just sweatdropped.

Seriously…this guy was weird.

"Ah…" Tsubaki paused. **"How boring."**

"Tsubaki?!" Mahiru cautioned, anger visible in his eyes.

Kuro, too, looked anything but joyful. In fact, if Ai had to place an emotion for him, it'd be…well, anger. Quite intense anger, too.

When did he get into his human form, again?

"Hey, soul mates!" Tsubaki greeted. "I'm fine, thanks for askin'!"

"…We didn't ask…" Ai deadpanned.

"Oh? Is that Airi? I'm glad to see my dear Ai is feeling up to attending tonight's festivities!" Tsubaki said in near jubilee.

Kuro's dark look from before only seemed to darken, him stepping in front of her.

She whispered to him, "It's a phone call…he can't hurt me through the phone, Kuro."

Mahiru's attention was brought back to Tsubaki's call as Tsubaki spoke, again, "And Shirota Mahiru, long time no see! Since sushi, right?!"

Mahiru just grew irritated. "We're not friends! Especially when you attacked Ai!"

"Oh? Did I? Hn…or **did I make her better?** " Tsubaki answered. "Maeda Airi was in bad shape…and I made her all better! In fact, she's better than ever! **AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Ai felt her heart rate increase once more.

"Yes…my dear Airi is _**much** _ better than before…" Tsubaki tacked on. "No need to thank me!"

"What are you—" Mahiru began to shout, but Misono's voice cut him off.

"Lilly!? What is it!?" Misono shouted in fear.

Ai looked down to the scene, Mahiru doing the same. Ai's eyes widened. Lilly looked in horrible shape! Jin were pouring out of him like a brook's waterfall.

"Lilly!? What happened?!" Ai shouted, her looking at the phone. "Tsubaki! Explain this, **now!** "

"Huh? Ai seems upset…this bothers you more than Sakuya? Interesting…" Tsubaki said in an amused fashion.

" **Sakuya?!** Where is he, Tsubaki?!" Mahiru shouted.

" _ **Ah ha!"**_ Tsubaki laughed. "New topic!"

Ai just glared at the phone. He was sick for enjoying this as much as he was. Ai didn't care…she had no reason for liking or caring about this creep. Right now, she didn't care about his past. Look what he was doing to his own family!

This guy was insane!

"Servamps never die…" Tsubaki said, adding, "So why play this game? Things aren't very fun if there aren't any rules. You see…an Eve gives a Servamp two things: A **name** …and an **item** …to seal the **bond** between them."

"A name and an item…?" Ai asked aloud, piecing that together.

Did Mahiru give Kuro anything, though? She looked to Kuro, her eyes falling on a single object: The bell.

Ai's eyes widened.

"But I…I didn't give Kuro anything!" Mahiru shouted.

Kuro jingled his bell, him playing with it or something.

Mahiru immediately snapped his attention towards the sound, silence passing through the air as his mind added everything up.

"I DID! A BELL! A SILLY LITTLE BELL!" Mahiru said, momentarily losing all of his composure.

Kitty Kuro just held his bell in a treasuring way. "I like my bell!"

 ** _"AHAHAHAHA!"_** Tsubaki cackled on his end.

"Shut up!" Mahiru shouted.

Tsubaki continued, "Servamps are **sin** while **Eves** are virtue. The bond between them is meant to be… _ **broken**_."

Ai disagreed. "Depends on how you look at it, really. I think the Eves are meant to help the Servamps, and the Servamps help the Eves. It's a team. Like you said, they create a bond. When the Servamp loses control, the Eve is there to bring everything back too normal. Servamps have lived for a long time…thus, I'm sure there is a lot they can teach their Eves."

Kuro just looked at Ai.

He'd never heard of someone saying it quite like that before.

Tsubaki even was quiet for a bit. However, nothing lasts forever…

"Ah ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsubaki started cackling, gaining composure a few seconds after. "Very timid you are, Airi. But…perhaps you are right. No matter. Servamps are still sin incarnate, and you can't deny that! Jin burst forth from their bodies when that item give from the Eve is destroyed! They multiply…out of control. In a Jin world… **I WILL BE KING**."

Tsubaki, then, paused.

He cracked a smile. "But…every king needs a queen. Every family needs a mother…my dear, Airi. That is why…I've decided. _**You** _ will fill that open seat beside me when that moment arrives! And we'll all live… **happily** … **ever** … _ **after**_."

Mahiru and Kuro's eyes opened wide. They both looked to Ai, who looked a mix of horrified and stunned. This… _THIS_ was Tsubaki's plan?!

Mahiru shouted, **"THAT'S THE** _ **PLAN**_ **?!"**

" **AHA—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Tsubaki went off in a laughing fit, again. Then, he stopped. "Bored now."

He tossed his phone aside, Otogiri's call ending in static and clacking.

Everyone was silent.

Otogiri, then, rushed off. "Don't ask me…"

"Hey, wait!" Mahiru shouted.

And, surprisingly, Otogiri stopped, looking back at Mahiru with a close-to-blank look on her face. Still, there was a slight twinge on curiosity.

Mahiru continued, "Why follow Tsubaki's orders?! You don't have to!"

Otogiri just looked at him, silent for a few seconds before speaking, "…Tsubaki…is good to us."

That sounded just like Sakuya, back when he said Tsubaki saved him.

Otogiri looked to Ai, who just looked at her with that still-stunned expression. Otogiri never said a word to Ai, but Ai could tell…this girl was telling the truth. Somehow, Tsubaki was seen as highly respected in their eyes. Even if he told them to kill. They had so much trust and adoration that they would follow any order.

"Why does…he…" Mahiru began, but he was cut short when Otogiri took that moment to make her escape, her jumping from roof-to-roof.

He was tempted to pursue her, especially after what Tsubaki said about Ai, but…

"No…" Mahiru said, jumping off the roof as he summoned his broom, Kitty Kuro on his shoulder, again holding on for dear life. "Lilly comes first!"

Ai thought about just staying on the roof. She would just get in the way, in her opinion. Besides, what could she do to help? She didn't have any abilities. Then, she looked at Lilly. Misono was in danger, too. She remembered what Kuro was like when he lost control of himself. But…this. It seemed far different than that.

Ai stood on the edge of the roof.

She couldn't just stay up here. She could do something, even if it was cheer Kuro and Mahiru on.

She jumped from the rooftop, Kitty Kuro looking at her with a blank stare. His eyes, then, got really, really wide. _WHAT WAS SHE DOING?!_ Kuro, immediately, changed from his cat form into his human form, which was exactly what Ai was hoping for. He jumped up to her, catching her in a bridal-style way, both looking at each other. As he landed on the ground, he still held her, giving her a displeased look.

"That was reckless…" He said, Ai feeling a little bad for relying on him out of the blue.

"Sorry, but I'm needed down here more than up there. Besides…" She trailed off, speaking with a faint blush. "I had complete faith you'd save me. It's easier than facing Lilly, after all."

Kuro looked to Lilly, which, currently, Mahiru had a hold of his head as he sat on his shoulders. In a way, Mahiru looked like he was riding a bull…

Kuro feigned a troubled look. "Yeah…you're right. You're easier to handle..."

He, then, looked back to her. "But…uh, no more jumping off roofs."

"Deal." Ai smiled, still feeling a bit embarrassed. She, then, looked at Kuro's hands, mainly because he was still holding her in his arms. "Umm…feel like putting me on the ground yet?"

Kuro instantly became flustered, which he expertly hid behind his lazy expression. So, he put Ai on the ground, her patting her clothes slightly. She, then, looked to him with a beaming grin.

"See? No harm done. Perfectly fine!" She reassured.

Kuro's mind was forced back to what Tsubaki had said over the phone. He was planning to take Ai, but…how, exactly? It sounded like he wanted Ai as a wife, or something close to that. He said she'd be his queen, the mother of the "family" he'd created. She'd be more than a meager subclass. Kuro, hands shoved in his pockets, like usual, felt his hands ball into fists at the mere thought of such things happening.

He needed to protect her.

He **would** protect her.

* * *

[At Tsubaki's HQ]

"Stupid Otogiri! She acted alone! No fair!" Belkia hopped around in a fit of child-like anger.

"The job was easy…" Shamrock stated as he carried a tray of some sort.

"But that butterfly was for me!" Belkia still cried.

"Young Master! Why shut us out?!" Shamrock pleaded.

Tsubaki just seemed amused. "Pipe down!"

Tsubaki, then, looked Sakuya's way. "You seem calm…"

"Tch!" Sakuya scoffed. "I'm always calm…"

 **"AH HA!"** Tsubaki started, before a small fit of laughter came. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What's so funny?!" Belkia shouted in irritation at Tsubaki's bout of laughter.

 **"Sakuya is!"** Tsubaki choked out between laughs, finally gaining some composure. "Ah…that was bor—YOW!"

Somehow, he tipped his chair over, resulting in a hard tumble to the ground. Sakuya just looked at the Servamp as if he were completely brainless. The more he was around him, the more and more irritated Sakuya was becoming.

"Damn that Mikuni and his crappy surveillance…" Sakuya complained in his thoughts.

Belkia began whining, again, "I'm bored, Tsubakyun! I want action!"

"Soon, Belkia…" Tsubaki calmly replied, walking over to a row of lit candles, blowing one of them out. "There are six left…"

"Oh! Tsubakyun! What was that crap you said about that girl?" Belkia asked, him a little confused on that matter. "I thought she was going to be your pet? I'd prefer a pet…"

Tsubaki just grinned. "It's as I said, Belkia. Every family needs a mother…and every king needs a queen. I've been watching her, studying her…and, in time, she'll be the perfect piece for our puzzle. Preparations have already begun that part of the plan, Belkia. Maeda Airi will, in time, come to me…whether she wants to or not."

* * *

[Back to Lilly's Situation…]

Lilly was getting worse and worse. As more Jin escaped, the further Lilly sat. Soon, the monster inside, the real vampire, began to show. And this Lilly was terrifying.

"Lilly…" Misono muttered, not able to process everything.

Mahiru had been thrown to the ground by Lilly and even Kuro seemed basically useless in the situation. How could they help Lilly?! At that moment, Ai looked to Misono. Could it be that Misono was the key to getting Lilly back too normal? If so, though, how could that happen?

" **Misono…"** Lilly spoke, his voice creepy, unlike his usual friendly tone. **"Keep…away…from…me."**

But, like a switch being flipped, Lilly's words changed. _**"No! Stay! Come…here…MISONO…"**_

Not Ai, Mahiru, nor Kuro were ready for what happened next.

Misono, least of all, expected it…

Lilly attacked Misono, biting him on the neck and drinking his blood, slurp after slurp. Somehow, with each slurp of blood, Lilly literally consumed Misono's body. Misono sank into Lilly as if the Servamp were made of Jell-O or something. Ai had no way to explain it. All that remained of Misono was a single shoe. That was it.

 _ **Lilly had, literally, devoured his Eve.**_

Even Kuro looked shocked by this, and, admittedly, that made Ai even more uncomfortable!

"MISONO!" Mahiru shouted. "Is he…dead?!"

"No way. Calm down." Lilly said, his voice closer too normal but still far from it. **"Misono's inside."**

Mahiru immediately jumped into Hero-mode. "Okay! We have to stop Lilly!"

Kuro, him now being attached to Mahiru via the Servamp-Eve chain, scratched his head as he complained, "I can't deal with this…"

 **" _Kuro…"_** Ai complained, him looking to her.

"Kuro, help me! I'll—!" Mairu started, grabbing his broom to begin his heroic deed. That was until Kuro grabbed the chain linking Mahiru to him and gave it a nice, hard tug, making Mahiru fall hard to the ground. "OUCH!"

Ai blinked, looking to Kuro. Was he, actually, going to step up and do something without being forced to?

Mahiru jumped up, giving a death glare to Kuro. "You little—!"

Kuro interrupted him, his expression a tired one, " **I'm** the vampire…okay?"

"But…" Mahiru tried.

Kuro, again, interrupted as he got into a fighting stance, those black, elongated claws appearing, **"Leave this to me."**

However, upon Kuro trying to attack, of which he missed and proceeded to slump to the ground as he collapsed onto his stomach, that was where his "Heroism" died out. Quite fast, too.

"Oof!" Kuro said as he slumped, surrendering to his true emotions. "Or not. That was scary…"

Ai couldn't help but sweatdrop at Kuro's actions.

In the end…Kuro was Kuro.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mahiru complained, an irk mark forming on his head.

Mahiru's irritation, as well as the comedy, quickly subsided when he heard a scream come from Ai, his head snapping in that direction. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lilly was attacking Ai! But, why would he attack her?! Lilly's one hand had morphed into a claw with long, extremely-sharp-looking nails that pinned Ai as the fingers semi dug into the dirt under the girl.

"STOP! LILLY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ai cried out in pure terror, her words next directed to the duo. "GUYS! _**HELP ME!**_ "

Kuro felt something in him, a pounding. His heart was pounding out of pure fear. Ai was in danger!

There was blood on her face, a small amount draining from a deep cut Lillly had made by her temple, something that made Ai grow even more terrified. She needed help! Kuro tried, but he was only tossed to the side like a doll. Was she going to die here? She closed her eyes, her fear completely overtaking her. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. Ai felt something take over her, a rush of some sort. Adrenalin, maybe? She assumed it was that, but she didn't see what Mahru and Kuro saw. And had Lilly been in his right mind, he would have spotted it, too.

For a moment…this wasn't Ai.

* * *

[Back to Tsubaki for just a moment]

Tsubaki, currently drank some Matcha tea, his favorite drink. Actually, he loved "Matcha"-flavored anything. But, just for now, Tsubaki paused mid-sip. He felt a little strange and something inside himself shifted. It was likened to when a subclass would awaken for the first time, it creating a rush inside the Servamp. But this was different. It wasn't from a subclass but, instead, something quite different and very unique.

Tsubaki smirked. "How…exciting…"

He knew it was Airi, his eyes glowing as, for mere moments, Tsubaki synced up with the human girl, which was exactly what Tsubaki was hoping for. It would last only a short while, leaving him weakened for hardly any time at all, but the effects would prove most benefitting for him…and her, too.

* * *

[Back with Ai]

"Mahiru…" Kuro said in caution.

"I see it…" Mahiru answered the vampire.

Ai's eyes were, for that moment in time, tinted red. They were still blue but with some definite red spotted. Was this Tsubaki's doing?! Was this some effect of having Ai drink his blood?! Or was this from his bite?!

Ai _**kicked** _ Lilly away from her, freeing herself as she stood upright, Kuro and Mahiru looking at her with pure shock. How did she kick away a Servamp!? Lucky for her, it wouldn't last long. In fact, after a minute or so…Ai wouldn't even remember any of this happening. But that wasn't something that was on Mahiru and Kuro's minds. This wasn't Ai! The look on her face, her current mannerisms, even the words and tone of voice she used…none of it was the girl they'd come to know and enjoy being around. This Ai was…well, rather frightening.

In fact, she seemed a little too much like Tsubaki…

As Lilly stabilized himself, Ai grinned in dark amusement. _**"Congrats. You've become a nightmare…the creature that lurks in the minds of children as they sleep in their beds. Heh…it's kind of refreshing, in a way. But I'd like my friend back, so I need you to focus. Think you can do that?"**_

Lilly, pissed off at her words, shot an attack at her, its form resembling the Servamp's butterfly form, actually. Ai's smirk faded into a frown.

"Wanna do it the hard way? Fine…" She said, grabbing the butterfly attack as it came close.

Mahiru and Kuro's eyes widened. She could hold it!?

"Ai…" Mahiru muttered. "What's going on…?"

Ai, then, flung that attack of Lilly's right back at him. **"LET MISONO GO!"**

Somehow, that seemed to work, for Lilly focused. Maybe what he just needed was some brute force to get his mind back on track? Who knows. Happily, Ai lost consciousness after that action of hers, Kuro catching her passed out form. He gave her a worry-laden gaze. He didn't really have words at that moment. He was still trying to process what even happened! He knew one thing, though: It was all Tsubaki's fault. He was certain of that. Tsubaki was messing with Ai, and Kuro wouldn't have that. He hated fighting, opting out for sleeping instead, but…he couldn't turn a blind eye to Ai.

He cared for her.

He didn't know why…he just did. She was special.

He held her closer, his chin resting on her head. How could he protect her from this, though? He looked to Lilly, who seemed to just be standing still. It seemed Ai had, indeed, made some sort of progress. Now, this was Lilly's own battle. Well, his and his Eve's. Due to this, Kuro walked over and placed Ai was the ground, positioning her so she leaned against a tree as she slept.

He studied her for just that moment.

She seemed at peace…for now. This only left them yet another Tsubaki-related problem to have to deal with! This wasn't even troublesome anymore. It was beginning to really piss Kuro off! One thing after another, never stopping!

And, now…Ai was involved. Not as "some girl". It was so much more than that.

"I'm sorry…Ai…" Kuro whispered.

* * *

So…how about those surprises?! Did you guys like them? Or...was it "too much". As some had mentioned, Tsubaki's bite/blood was going to have negative effects, and this was one of them! I'll have it explained in time, so don't worry. For now, just enjoy the story, please. ^_^ It's not fun if I reveal all the secrets, after all.

So, as usual, comment your thoughts!

And…well, until next chapter! Bye-bye! *poof*


	19. Chapter 19

Hi hi! Well, I'm happy that people weren't turned off by Ai's little change. I'm not certain how often I'll show it again, but…heh, I might! In this particular area of the manga, it's hard to put in really nice Ai and Kuro moments. I'll be up front about that. So, I'm sorry if they're a little…bland. Thank you for putting up with it, and to those who have loved everything—and I mean everything—thus far, I thank you and love you! ^_^

Well, let's see where this chapter takes us, shall we? We're getting close to the of the Arisuin Manor Arc, for those interested. After that, it won't be long until Greed and Licht come into the story! ^_^

I hope I do it all justice...

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "xenocanaan", "Guest123", "NightlyRowenTree", "Keelan1210"

Thank you for your favorite: "Shir0Yuki", "BlackCross642"

Thank you for your follow: "Shir0Yuki", "BlackCross642"

Any who…chapter start!

* * *

Misono, in a way, wasn't sure what happened. He remembered Lilly devouring him, and now he was falling. White and black checkered walls were all around, and it left him very confused.

"Hey! Where am I?!" Misono asked in his thoughts. "What is this?"

Suddenly, he saw a scene that was familiar. He was little in it, a child. There was a little girl, smiling as she turned to sand, blowing away in the drifting wind. Little Misono was crying, being held by Lilly, who spoke, "Go ahead…cry…"

Little Misono, while still crying, spoke, "Kate…Kate is gone! She snuck out…I went along…then…she smiled and…turned to sand."

Lilly gave a sympathetic smile at the child. "Misono…Kate…took her happy memories and went back…to the sky."

It was all a memory, and it shocked Misono as he watched it unfold.

But, then, there was another one. This one, however, he did not know anything about. In the memory, his father was looking over a woman with long hair, and Misono noticed she was dead. Blood was all over the floor, under her. His father stated that it'd been from a burglar.

At first he wondered if, somehow, these were his memories. But it was obvious to see that they were not his. These belonged to Lilly.

There was one of Mikuni playing with a toddler Misono. Another where Lilly was talking and laughing with a young Mikuni. Another of his Misono's father when he was in what looked like high school. And even one showing when Misono's father was born, Mikage, Misono's grandfather, being a young man. But, then, they were further back. Misono spotted the twins, Yuri and Mary, near death, obviously showing the time before they'd become vampires. Lilly was also talking to Jeje, although Misono wasn't sure what the conversation was about—something about Lilly telling Jeje to "Our happy home…come with me…".

The memories went further back.

Lilly was down on one knee, talking to a woman in a long dress with long hair, him holding her by the hand, "Will you love me? My sins…will…you love them, too? If you love me and mine…then I will love your children…for all eternity."

They went further back, and, at this point, Misono didn't even know what time period it was.

Lilly wasn't in his typical clothing. His clothes looked…bland.

He was talking to some figure Misono wasn't allowed to see. And what was eeven stranger was that…this Lilly looked younger than the Lilly Misono had always known.

"What sin is this? Why do I…have to become a vampire? I don't remember ever wanting…to live all that much before." The past Lilly said to the mysterious man.

That Lilly looked…no, it couldn't be…

He looked like…

"A child?" Misono said in his thoughts, not believing what he was seeing."

Suddenly, the younger Lilly looked towards Misono, shock in his eyes when their eyes met. Misono shouted in confusion, "Lilly!? But vampires…don't age! Were Servamps…once human?!"

But, in the blink of an eye, Misono was not longer looking at a memory. Instead, he was in a foreign area. He was standing in water…? And, even weirder, there were eggs—like Easter eggs—all around him. That was when he heard a sudden voice, jolting him to look at it.

"Misono!" said the voice, it sounding like a child.

Misono looked, startled. "Huh?"

It looked like a Chibi-sized Lilly sitting on a bed, but this figure was in a long, flowing dress. Also…it kind of sounded female.

It stepped off the bed, walking towards Misono as it spoke, "I am a part of the one you call Snow Lilly. And that the world calls 'Lust'."

Misono's eyes kind of narrowed.

So, then, this was Lilly, in a way.

"Misono, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept something secret from you." The Chibi Lilly said. "But, I did it for your sake."

Misono grew angry. "A secret…? For my sake…? Is this…about Mikuni?"

Chibi Lilly spoke, again, "I was afraid…afraid you'd reject me. I didn't want you to hate me."

Misono still felt that anger and irritation in him, but, at the same time, he felt confused. "What could be so sad that I'd hate you…?"

"Please don't leave me." Chibi Lilly pleaded. "Just stay innocent and unaware. The world outside of here is such a sad place. What if it makes you cry? What if you get hurt? Do you really want to know that badly? What if it makes you sad?"

Misono felt the anger rise inside. "What are you saying? If you're hiding something, then tell me!"

At that moment, Chibi Lilly began changing, growing as he spoke, "I can't. I…I want to protect you."

Chibi Lilly had become a beautiful woman, and, in some ways, looked like a goddess. She really was beautiful, but, like before, this was a part of Lilly.

She began to stress her earlier words of "I want to protect you…" over and over.

But, then, towards the end, they changed and tears formed in her eyes. "I want to protect you…and me!"

She hugged Misono, like a mother would to her child. **"Please understand. You still just a child. An adorable little child in this garden. It's all right not to know. All you need is Love."**

Misono, however, pulled out of the hug, anger rising more and more. "You think I'm still a child?! That's why you won't tell me?! **Whatever!** Just tell me what you're going on about…and I'll decide **that** for myself!"

"But aren't you happy like this?" She stressed.

"HAPPINESS DOESN'T LAST FOREVER!" Misono shouted, trying to get his point across.

This Lilly just seemed shocked. Even though it was female in appearance, this person still had Lilly's physical characteristics.

"Lilly," Misono began, his voice close to its normal way of being. "I had no choice about coming here…but I have to go. No matter what happens…I'll be fine. I'm not alone anymore."

As Misono said that, so many people appeared as silhouettes—Mahiru, Ai, Kuro, Tetsu, Hugh, Mitsuki, and DouDou…and that was just those few.

There were more who would be there when he needed it.

The grown woman version of Lilly shrank back into the little cute Chibi-size version, this one close to crying. Chibi Lilly, also, looked very shocked.

Misono sank into the water, going deeper and deeper.

Chibi Lilly's voice echoed, "Misono, I'm sorry…please take care of this coward, won't you? Misono, if nothing else, always remember: **Everything is bound by love.** "

* * *

[Back in the real world]

Mahiru and Kuro's attention were drawn away from the passed out Ai and back to Lilly, the Servamp beginning to sound as if he were in pain. Suddenly, a hand reached out of his chest.

It was Misono!

Ai's attack had worked…somehow.

Mahiru rushed forward, grabbing Misono's hand and pulling him to safety, back into the real world. This was unbelievable! Misono was alright! After Misono was extracted, Lilly seemed to go back to normal, too. The watch the knife had pierced though fell to the ground, in pieces.

"Mi…sono…" Lilly muttered, looking ready to pass out.

* * *

[Three Days Later…]

"Kuro! Help us! Pass out towels!" Mahiru ordered, Kitty Kuro rushing along as fast as he could. "And grab some snacks! A kid keeps crying!"

Kitty Kuro just fell on the floor, shaking, "I'm just a cat…suddenly everything hurts. Can't move. Ow…"

Mahiru just lost it. "YOU LAZY, LYING VAMPIRE! MOVE IT!"

With that, Kitty Kuro dashed out of the room, Tetsu bringing more blankets for the children. Things have been so hectic. Total chaos. Lilly, Misono, and DouDou had gotten really sick…and did all the kids. And Ai…well, she was still passed out in a bed. She hadn't woken up, and, honestly, Mahiru was really worried. He knew Kuro was, too. Every so often, Kuro went by her room, looking in through a crack, just checking on her.

Misono and Lilly haad woken up, and…Lilly hadn't remembered anything about his rampage. Mahiru wasn't surprised. After all, Kuro didn't remember his, either, back when it occurred. Even stranger, though, was that Lilly had changed.

"I'm glad you're okay." Mahiru said to Lilly. "We need to check on the kids."

Kuro, who was in human form, had other thoughts. "You go instead, Lilly…show some skin…"

"No!" Mahiru scolded. "And keep your clothes on! Got it?!"

"…..?" Lilly just gave a confused smile. "But why would I strip?"

Yes, that was right. Lilly was not the stripper Mahiru and everyone else knew him to be. For some reason, Lilly had changed. It all got Mahiru to thinking as time went by that day.

"Lilly's been quiet since then. I'm guessing it's because the watch Misono gave him is broken." Mahiru said, sitting at a table with Kuro, Tetsu, and Hugh. "He can't even use illusions. Will Tsubaki hurt every Servamp?"

Kuro munched on some sort of candy, his head practically on the table.

Hugh cleared Mahiru's confusion, "It's because Lilly is weak now that his little vampire kids got sick. We need to help him recover his power. Not easy…"

Mahiru sweatdropped. "Did you see this coming at all?"

Mahiru, then, got serious. "Tsubaki wants every 'item'…Kuro only has a bell! A bell can break so easily…"

Hugh took his cane, lifting the bell off from around Kuro's neck. "Don't worry…"

Hugh placed the bell on a chair, motioning to Tetsu. "Tetsu! Do your stuff!"

Tetsu looked mildly confused, lifting the coffin. "The bell? Okay…"

Kuro felt a shock come over him, Mahiru standing from his seat. "Hey! What is this…?! Wait!"

And Tetsu proceeded to destroy the chair that the bell sat upon, the coffin smashing the chair to complete splinters. Kuro and Mahiru just froze, until they spotted the bell and its unharmed state. Hugh, seeing Mahiru's confusion, explained.

"If there is trust between an Eve and their Servamp, the item will not break." Hugh said.

Kuro scoffed a little. "I knew that…"

"Liar! You froze!" Mahiru shouted.

He, then, turned to Hugh. "Has this happened before? Breaking items, releasing Jin…?"

Hugh gave a semi-dark look. "They seem to know a lot about it."

Mahiru was left even more confused, though. "But Hugh, what about…you and Kuro? It's so important…but you don't know anything?"

Kuro and Hugh just gave him a glance from the side.

"Maybe we don't want to know." Kuro said after releasing a sigh. "How would you like proof…that you're a monster?"

Mahiru gave a shocked look Kuro's way, his mind drifting. "Then…you guys aren't alone. She's not a vampire, but…how Ai behaved…that wasn't normal."

Kuro's eyes fell to the ground, his worry for Ai returning.

Hugh looked at both of them, finally speaking, "What did happen? You've yet to really explain any of it."

Mahiru sighed. "I'm not sure, really. There's been…a lot going on with Ai."

"Like what?" Hugh pressed.

Mahiru had no choice. He wanted to wait until Ai was awake, but…he didn't. He proceeded to tell Hugh and Tetsu everything. What happened in C3 when she was child, the events when she was in the hospital, how her arm got "miraculously" healed, Tsubaki forcibly drinking and feeding her his blood, everything that happened with Lilly and her odd behavior…

There was much to tell, and Mahiru told it all.

In the end, Hugh and Tetsu were quite shocked.

"That girl… _ **kicked** _ Lilly away from her?" Hugh asked, skeptic. "All because she's drank Tsubaki's blood? I don't like to say this, Mahiru, but Maeda Airi might end up becoming a problem. That, or our best chance to weaken Tsubaki. Somehow, it sounds like she's tied to him. Her change in personality and strength sound likened to that of a Servamp's. I've never heard of such a thing happening before."

Mahiru grew upset. "She's my friend, though! She can't help what happened! It wasn't her choice! You have to try and understand that!"

Hugh's eyes fell to the table's top. "We do…"

Kuro looked at Hugh for those words. He knew what the little vampire meant.

Hugh spoke, again, "Ai isn't an enemy, but she could be very valuable in time. To both sides. We'll need to be very careful."

At that moment, a door opened, Mikado entering. He'd just finished visiting Misono. Mikado said Misono was doing better, but he still needed to rest. He'd also taken the liberty of checking on Ai, him bringing news to mahiru and Kuro.

"Your friend woke up a few minutes ago. I had one of the maids check on her as I was with Misono. She's doing well, but she also needs some rest." Mikado said with a small smile. "She asked if you all were okay. Only after saying you both were fine did she finally fall back asleep."

Mahiru had to smile. "That's Ai for you…"

Kuro was feeling a different emotion. It was like a weight had been taken from him. He could actually relax! Ai was okay.

Before Mikado could sit down and begin speaking, the door he'd just come through began to open.

Ai walked into the room, a little shaky as she did.

"Ai? I thought you were asleep!?" Mahiru asked, rushing over to her.

Ai stabilized herself on him for a moment, replying, "When a maid told me I'd been out for three days…I didn't want to sleep any longer. I spotted Mikado and followed him. I don't know my way around here…"

Mahiru just sweatdropped. "Good plan…I guess. Here, sit down. Kuro, help her with the chair."

"Mahiru…" Ai complained. "I don't need that type of help. I'm just a bit unstable for Lilly's attack."

Mahiru looked at her, a little shocked. "Umm, do you…remember anything else happening?"

Ai blinked. "No…I just remember blacking out."

Mahiru looked to Kuro, Hugh and Tetsu giving Ai a curious glance. This ended, though, when Mahiru sat back down and spoke to Mikado, "So…you were saying?"

"I owe you an explanation…and your friend an apology." "Mikado began. "I was arrogant. I over-relied on Lilly. If I'd let you see him on that day when you first came…maybe, we could have avoided all of this. And, Maeda Airi, thank you…for saving Misono. You stopped Lilly…from hurting him."

Ai just blinked. "…I did what now?"

Mikado looked at her. "You prevented Lilly from completely devouring Misono. Thank you. My son is here because of you."

Ai sat up straight in her seat. "But…I didn't—"

She was cut off when Tetsu stood up abruptly, alarming everyone in the room. But he just said he needed to use the rest room. Ai just stared at him but ended up just shrugging it off. She had other things on her mind. Why had Mikado said what he had? She didn't rescue Misono yet he thinks she did?

"So…Lilly guards the house? Not the Servamp of Envy?" Mahiru asked, Kuro munching away on a doughnut.

Although, now-and-then, Kuro would look to Ai.

He knew she was confused. Mahiru would take care of it later, no doubt. For now, it was best she didn't know what really happened. Kuro could only imagine Ai's reaction to being told the truth…

Mikado explained, answering Mahiru's question. "Lilly made a pact with a distant ancestor of mine. Lilly wanted one thing: A safe place for him and the children. In return, he protects us."

"That's a nice deal." Ai said, no sarcasm in her voice.

"We thought so as well, and, for all this time, it has worked well." Mikado said to Ai. "The Servamp of Envy was a lone wolf. He came here with Lilly, but he stayed in the cellar."

Ai thought back to the times she had seen the Servamp.

"Yeah…that sounds a bit right." She commented.

"But, Sir…what about Mikuni?" Mahiru asked.

* * *

[With Misono]

Misono was up and out of bed. He needed to discover everything, and there was only one place those answers had to be: Mikuni's room. He mentally apologized to Lilly, but he needed to solve this. He needed real answers.

But he was halted, for a moment, when a hand was placed over his mouth.

It was Tetsu?!

"You need rest!" Tetsu said. "Right?"

"Bastard!" Misono criticized, mainly because Tetsu had given him a minor heart attack.

"I saw you…" Tetsu informed. "Can't get in? Need help?"

"Not so loud!" Misono scolded.

"Don't worry. Nobody cares. People expect me to break stuff." Tetsu said as he raised the coffin he always carried over his shoulder. "Stand back…"

And, in seconds, the door Misono stood before was in pieces.

Misono had to admit…it was over-kill, but Tetsu helped him. He said "thanks", but Tetsu just acted like it was no big deal. It was a gesture from one friend to another, in Tetsu's mind. This actually stunned Misono. He wasn't used to stuff like this!

Still, he needed to move on.

The place was incredibly dusty. It's no wonder, though. No one had been here for seven years.

It was hard to believe…it'd been seven years already. And as Misono walked through the place, heading for his main destination, he was beginning to remember that horrible night. The night that Mikuni had killed their mother.

After that, Mikuni was dead to the family.

His very name had become taboo.

Misono often came back to the building, trying to understand why Mikuni had done such a horrible thing. Back then, it didn't make sense, and, honestly, it still didn't. Misono still wanted answers, and, this time, Lilly wasn't there to stop him.

Finally, he'd made it to Mikuni's room.

Everything was exactly the same, other than all the dust. Misono walked over to a picture frame, smiling as he picked it up. It was a family photo; in the picture was their mother, father, Mikuni, and himself. Misono in the photo looked to be a toddler. Back then, they were all happy.

Misono, then, spotted something. It was Mikuni's journal. They're tutor, Hattori always made them keep one back then. He reached for it.

"It's better not knowing, Misono! It's too sad!" Spoke a voice, jolting Misono from his task.

The voice was from Chibi Lilly.

But, again, he reached for the journal, picking it up. Geez…Mikuni had horrible hand-writing! Misono read for a bit, his eyes going wide rather quickly. "…What?"

* * *

[Back to Mahiru and the others]

Mikado still explained, "I was hiding something…another secret. The real reason. Misono has a different mother."

* * *

[Back to Misono] [A/N: This is kind of being explained by both characters but at the same time. So, it's a bit hard to write. I'll try my best!]

"No…it's not…it's not true…" Misono stuttered as he read the words.

His father had had an affair with a woman who had worked in the manor, and, as a result, Misono had been born. Afterwards, Lust and Envy came. Then, Mikado's jealous wife murdered Misono's real mother by going to a vampire—Envy. Mikado didn't understand why, but his wife just asked him how that could be. She hated both of them…Mikado and Misono's mother. But…she couldn't bring herself to hate Misono. Her husband and the woman had sinned…Misono was pure. He was innocent. In her opinion, they both had sinned but…maybe raising Misono, loving him, would help them achieve forgiveness. And, so Misono became part of the Arisuin family. Mikuni was told the truth, and he accepted Misono as his baby brother.

But he despised his father.

Life went on, and Misono grew into a happy child. He was loved by all…or at least that seemed to be it.

Mikado's wife was still consumed with Envy.

Seven years later…he tried to kill Misono. Mikuni found her. Honestly, even Mikado didn't know what happened. All he knew was that his wife was dead. Lilly was there, consoling a crying Little Misono. Mikuni was gone. And he took the Servamp of Envy with him.

"Did Mikuni kill her…to save me?" Misono ased himself aloud.

He was born…both mothers died. Then, Mikuni left. Because of him…so, then, was it his fault his family split apart and was in its current state? All because he was born?

* * *

[Back to Mahiru and the others]

"I wanted to shield him…" Mikado said. "Until he got older."

So, Lilly made up an illusion and Mikado made up a story. They fooled Misono, keeping the darkness from the child. And, until now, Misono never did found out the ugly truth.

"This is why it's not a good diea to keep things from your kids…" Ai bluntly said.

"Ai!" Mahiru scolded as he looked at her.

Even Kuro gave her a surprised look.

"I mean it! Parents think they're doing the child some good, but…they're not. The child just ends up feeling betrayed. If they can't count on their family to be honest, who can they count on?" Ai, again, used blunt words to convey her feelings.

"You don't understand." Mikado said. "It was for Misono's own good."

"No…it was for your own good." Ai said intensely. "Misono deserves to know the truth…and not 'when he's old enough'. It's his mother, for God's sake! He's hated his brother all this time, and for what? Mikuni, no doubt, saved his life that day! And he's been casted out for it. All because you people couldn't handle the truth. Even if something's hard, you need to have the courage to face it! Not when you're ready…only because that day never seems to come. People just make excuses, one after another. Because it's easier than looking it head on…believe me, I've been there. It wasn't Envy or Lust that caused any of this, Mister Arisuin…it was you. They're just sins…we're the ones that act on them."

"I know that!" Mikado shouted at Ai.

She gave him a look that said she was fazed, nor was she buying it.

He spoke, again, his voice calmer, "I want to tell him…I will tell him! Just…not now. Please, you must understand! When he grows up…"

"Mister Arisuin…" Mahiru said, standing to his feet. "I think I have to agree with Ai. Just when do you think Misono will be grown up enough to know? He can take it. It's you who—"

And, with that, Mikado rushed out of the room. "Please…excuse me!"

"Oh…okay…" Mahiru said, a bit downcast.

"Running away…again." Ai said, looking at the table with a saddened expression. "I know my words were harsh, but…I meant every single one. It's easy to run from your mistakes…from your troubles…what's hard is looking at them and dealing with them. The longer you wait, the harder it gets. After knowing all of this, I really feel sorry for Mikuni…as well as Misono. But Misono had a family…Mikuni didn't."

Kuro looked to Ai, his eyes going to the tabletop.

"You both are such snoops…" Kuro said with a yawn. "Leave the poor man be…"

After that, the staff, who had been overhearing basically every word, came into the room. Well, after they had secretly been complaining of how Ai and Mahiru were harsh and horrible bullies. Everyone was real friendly, though. There was Hattori, the family tutor; DouDou, who everyone already knew; and Yamane, who, again, everyone knew. Mitsuki wasn't there. DouDou said she was still rather depressed. Ai couldn't blame her.

Really, though, this was a nice family. Even DouDou and Mitsuki considered them, in a way, members. They were staff, but…they were loved.

"Many of us were orphans," DouDou explained with a faint smile. "Like Mitsuki and me. Lilly saved all the lost children he could. And even those he couldn't save…those who had died, he made them his servants. Mitsuki and I grew up here, but even we don't understand Lilly that well. Sort of strange…the Servamp of Lust. He doesn't partake of his own sin. He's…more like a repenting angel. Every life matters to him. Lilly saved me. So what if he's a vampire…or a Servamp."

* * *

[Back with Misono]

Misono was really struggling with this. It hadn't been love…but lust. He was a product of Lust. And, in his mind, he ruined the family. Did his real mother hate him, then? He'd killed her…or so it seemed. At that moment, a small stack of letters fell from the desk's top, the sound grabbing Misono's attention rather abruptly.

"Letters…? That's odd…" Misono said, examining them. "They're addressed to my father."

He opened one up, gasping when he read just the first line or two.

He read on.

 _"Thank you for your letter. Little Misono and I are fine. Do you like his name? I chose one using part of yours. Misono had just started to speak his first words not long ago. He's always smiling like he's enjoying himself."_

Then, there was a picture. It was a woman with Misono's same color of hair, as well as his own facial features. And she looked so happy, holding Baby Misono in a loving, motherly way.

"Mom…?" Misono asked, tears beginning to go down his cheek.

One letter after another, Misono read them all. These weren't just ordinary letters. They were love letters. One letter spoke of a watch his father had given his mother. She thanked him for the gift, but she returned it, saying she couldn't accept such an expensive gift. After all, she was more than satisfied with the flowers and pictures he'd sent.

The watch fell from the envelope, Misono feeling tears stream down his cheeks.

The final letter finished with: "Misono makes me smile."

It wasn't Lust…

Not just Lust, anyway…

No…it was true love. Misono had been a product of true love.

He looked at the watch, taking a hold of it. He'd gotten his answers, and, now, it was time to put them to good use. Everything had still left him with questions, but these were different from his usual ones. What is Lust? What is sin? What is love? Who was he?

He still needed answers.

"Lilly," Misono said, standing at Lilly's bedside. "Did the truth scare you? Did you…think I would despise Lust and start to hate you?"

"Misono, I…" Lilly began.

"Shut up, coward." Misono said with sternness as he held the watch. "I'll restore your powers myself. Come along…Snow Lilly."

Misono had been afraid of a world without lust…

But Lilly wanted to show him something. Children are born when two people love each other. Love and lust are alike. They go together.

And that was something Misono was beginning to understand better than before.

* * *

Now, Misono stood before his father, the stack of love letters in his possession. His father was beyond startled. "Letters…?! From where…?!"

"Mikuni's room…" Misono said. "He saved them."

Mikado saw a new wtch hanging from Lilly's neck. It, then, occurred to him.

"You found the watch…?" He asked his son.

"Father…" Misono began. "I'm leaving…with Shirota Mahiru and Maeda Airi."

He held out his arm, giving Lilly a command. "Lilly."

"Stop that, Misono! I forbid it!" Mikado shouted in anger.

But Misono didn't listen. A life-size game of Chess came into being, Mikado and Misono sitting on chairs on opposite sides of the board. Misono spoke, "You and Mikuni love chess. But whenever I'd start losing…you'd always stop. We've never finished…and I hate that. This was my first power from Lilly. Nobody leaves until one person wins. Father, you kept me safe here. Thank you, but…now, it's time to…leave this garden."

The chess board disappeared, Mikado looking rather lost inside himself at this point. He was silent, and Misono just sighed. But as he walked passed his father, the man spoke, "Misono…please tell Mikuni, 'Come home. Let's talk again…like a family.'"

Misono looked at his family is disbelieving eyes.

He, then, sprinted away. "I'll…I'll be back!"

Mikado sat there, alone. Soon, a smile came to his face. "He…grew up! But he's still my kid. A page has turned…for both of us. Safe travels…my son."

* * *

And that ends volume 4 of the manga and the Arisuin Manor Arc! I know this was long but I couldn't bear to leave it standing with only a little bit of the manga to finish off. So, I finished it! Did you like it? Did the family-thing make anyone tear up? I teared up while reading and writing it. Not kidding. It's so moving!

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I'll start working on the next tomorrow. If not then, then the day after! Promise!

Until then, my lovely readers! Bye-bye!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back again! I'm so happy you all loved the last chapter so well! ^_^ One of the reviews ("Lady Storykeeper") got me thinking. Whether you guys know it or not, (sometimes) I think about making this an Tsubaki x Ai x Kuro thing…but I always opted out on it. The further it goes, though, the more I feel it's going that direction…or is it just me? Should I which the label from "Kuro x Ai" to "Tsubaki x Ai x Kuro", or leave it as is? I know it's my story and I can do what I want with it, but I want your opinions.

So…vote in the review section, please! You can PM me as well. Should this become "Tsubaki x Ai x Kuro" or no? Send me your thoughts! Yay or nay?

And I'll try to get Lawless and Licht in the chapter! I'll try, I promise!

Also, before we begin…I have to go on a fangirl rampage here. _**Oh my goodness!**_ The last episode of Servamp! So many feels! Almost all of which were centered on Tsubaki, but…admittedly, I was a bit let-down. It felt…anti-climactic. When it ended, I was like, "…what? A hug solved everything? Really? Wow...apparently, hugs really can save the world!" Anyone else feel the same way? Also…did anyone else think "Teacher" looked exactly like Kuro? Maybe not 100%, but still! At first, I was a little confused since, in my mind, it looked a lot like him! I was like, "Why is he talking to people? Why is he just looking at Tsubaki? I'm so confused…" But, then, I was like, "…Oh…okay, that makes MUCH more sense…"

Still, the creator does physically look like Kuro. Minus the modern clothing.

I still feel my heart just begging for more of the anime! So, I'll fill that longing with some Servamp fanfic writing action! Hehe…

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "xenocanaan", "Keelan1210", "Lady Storykeeper", "BlueMoon Goddess"

Thank you for your favorite: "grandmasfood", "dizzydaz97"

Thank you for your follow: "grandmasfood", "dizzydaz97"

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **[A/N: Okay, in the manga there is a little piece where Mahiru, Kuro, Tetsu, Hugh, Misono, and Lilly are at a 24-hour karaoke place, but, to save on chapter length, I'm omitting it. Sorry if this irritates anyone!]**_

At this moment, everyone was gathered at the Servamp HQ that had been set up in Tetsu's home, Misono and Lilly joining this time. Everyone was there; Ai, Mahiru, Kuro, Tetsu, Hugh, Misono, and Lilly. So, to give them some "Servamp and Eve" time, Ai decided to get a bath. When she was finished, they were _**still**_ talking about "Servamp stuff", her joining everyone as they talked among themselves. Currently, they were speaking about Tsubaki, but she didn't blame them. He was a problem. A **BIG** problem.

Misono proposed that they follow or capture one of Tsubaki's servants so they could find out where Tsubaki's hideout was located. Not to mention what his plans were.

Ai looked at the ground.

She knew part of those plans, as did Mahiru and Kuro. They'd heard Tsubaki say it himself.

"He's after Ai…" Mahiru said, Misono looking at him.

"I know, Shirota…" Misono said, a little irritated. "But we can't focus on just her."

"You don't get it, Misono. It's gotten worse. He wants me to join him…" Ai said, everyone looking at her. "Not just some regular subclass, either. He said I would be the 'mother of the family'."

She, then, placed her hand on her neck, remembering the bite from that night in the hospital. "He also attacked me. Misono, Lilly, Tetsu, and Hugh…you guys don't know this. We've never been able to say anything, until now."

"Mahiru told Tetsu and myself." Hugh stated, Mahiru giving him a panicked look.

Ai looked at Mahiru with shocked eyes. "He did? Oh…I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, I've never been told a thing! When the hell did this happen?!" Misono shouted.

"When we tried to rescue you from your home the first time. When my arm got broken." Ai replied. In truth, she expected him to be upset in some way. "I got taken to the hospital and was being kept overnight due to some internal bleeding they discovered. Somehow, Tsubaki found me. It was after Mahiru and Kuro had to leave. Visiting hours were over for that night. It was late. Really late."

Ai explained everything to Misono and Lilly, both giving expressions of awe and disbelief. What happened when she was in C3 as a child, Tsubaki's attack in the hospital, his blood healing her…everything. After it was all said, Misono spoke first, "So, you already had Tsubaki's blood in you from the time you were a little kid? And, recently, Tsubaki bit you? He fed you his blood? Were there any side effects, other than healing you of your injuries?"

Ai shook her head. "No…not that I know of. Mahiru?"

Mahiru shook his head, him telling a lie, "No. Nothing we've seen. But we're keeping an eye out."

Ai nodded. "I thought so. Well, I hate to end this party but I'm off to bed. Wake me if anything interesting happens."

Mahiru looked to her. "You sure? You're not feeling ill, are you?"

"No. Just tired. Kuro sleeps all the time and you never worry about him." Ai said with a brow raised.

Mahiru just sighed. "He's a vampire. Also, he's the Servamp of Sloth."

"I know…" Ai said, leaving to another room.

Due to her being the only girl, Tetsu's parents had made him give her a separate room. Didn't want their inn getting a bad reputation, after all. Ai didn't mind. They could do the vampire chat and she could sleep peacefully. A win-win situation.

When Mahiru noticed Ai was completely out of hearing range, he spoke, interrupting the chatter, "I need to tell you something, Misono. I've already told Hugh and Tetsu everything. Up until now, I've never had a chance to speak to you or Lilly. You see…it's about Ai."

Misono narrowed his gaze. "So, there is something up with her, then?"

Mahiru sighed and proceeded to tell Misono _**everything**_. He hated having to repeat all of this information, but he had no choice. Misono and Lilly needed to be filled in.

"Wait…" Misono said. "Ai never mentioned going on any sort of rampage when Lilly lost control. Was it the result of Tsubaki giving her blood, which I am highly uncomfortable with. All of this tells me that he has plans for her…more than 'family-related' ones."

"Actually…Ai doesn't remember the rampage. It's similar to how Lilly doesn't remember, I think." Mahiru explained. "I want to tell her, but…I don't know how. She's scared as it is. I know she is."

"She's bound to be. She's a human girl being targeted by an insane vampire who is extremely powerful." Misono concluded. "Maeda Airi needs to know everything, Shirota. She could prove to be our best tool yet."

Kuro looked at Misono with that last line of his.

He placed his head on his arms, laying his head on the table, but he listened to everything. How could he say Ai could be a tool?

"Hold on!" Mahiru said loudly. "Ai isn't a tool, Misono!"

"I'm aware of that, Shirota, but you cannot deny that she is, somehow, linked to Tsubaki." Misono said with narrowed eyes. "Should he ever try to strengthen that link between them, and I would be highly surprised if he never did, who knows what dangers could unfold. We need to be smart about this, and, sometimes, that means not allowing emotions to overrule you."

At that moment, Kuro got to his feet, walking away.

"Sorry," He said in his usual lazy tone. "Thirsty."

His voice sounded a little cold. Everyone could feel the icy hints held in it.

"Kuro…?" Mahiru said with a sad expression, him noticing the mildly confused looks from a few in the room. "I…I think Kuro likes Ai. He's very protective of her. I know that."

"That's not a good thing, either." Hugh voiced. "Tsubaki could use the two against each other."

"I know, but…I can't exactly tell him to stopping feeling for her. You can't just shut those things down, Hugh." Mahiru said with a heavy sigh. "But, that issue aside…what else do we know? I don't want everything to be focused on Ai."

"Well, I possess some helpful intel." Hugh said, Kuro returning with a glass of juice. "One of my subclass told me about a very shady character. While Ai sleeps, why don't you and Sleepy Ash go see him. It won't take long."

Mahiru looked to Kuro, who just shrugged. "Fine…such a pain…"

* * *

And, in the end, Hugh's subclass didn't have much to go on. Just that the guy supposedly came to the 24-hour karaoke place. But, even then, would the guy show up? Also, the subclass said some…interesting things. Like the fact the shady person could fly and beats up vampires. Also, he was, apparently, super weird.

It was something, at least…

During that time, Ai had been sleeping…well, if you can call it that. She'd been having dreams, though they seemed more like nightmares. They were flashes of something. Scenes, it looked like. And, she couldn't deny that they were familiar. All she could make out from them was that someone had been killed. And she'd heard crying, but it sounded distorted. Like a memory someone tried to forget. There was rubble, as if an explosion or something similar had occurred. And the splattered blood. It was everywhere. She felt sadness, but she didn't know why.

No, it wasn't just sadness.

It was inner torment. Pure anguish. And that became anger. Hate.

She felt herself wake up, her eyes wide. She quickly sat up, examining the room. There was someone there, but it was someone Ai didn't fear.

"Kuro?" She asked, sighing when she realized it was the Servamp. "Is that you?"

Kuro just looked down at her, walking closer. Was he the first person she thought of upon seeing a figure in the doorway, or had she merely recognized his shape? He'd actually just been stopping by to check in on her, until she suddenly woke up and looked around. Apparently, she'd had a nightmare. After all that happened, he wouldn't be surprised if she had one or more.

But, the way she spoke...it signaled she was very alarmed and still a little uneasy.

"It's just me…" Kuro said, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Bad dream? You looked uneasy."

Ai sighed. "I don't know what to call it, really. It's like I'm looking at something…like stills or fractions of scenes of whatever it is. There's a crumbled building…a man who looked to be murdered…blood splattered everywhere…and I hear as if someone is crying, too. I've never seen such a thing, so I don't know what to make of it. It's not the first time I've seen these visions, either. I had the same dream when I was in the hospital. The night Tsubaki attacked me."

Kuro didn't like the sound of that dream.

It sounded too familiar…

"Well…don't worry about it. It's probably nothing." Kuro said, offering a hand. "Mahiru's talking with 'bastard'-chan. We should go meet them."

Ai had to stifle a laugh. "You really need to call him by his name, Kuro. He's Lilly's Eve, after all."

She took his hand, him pulling her to her feet. "Just wait for me to get changed. I can't go around in a robe, after all."

Ai could have sworn she spotted a faint blush on Kuro's cheeks, but he exited the room too fast for her to get a really good look. She laughed at the possibility of it, changing into some normal clothes, not her school uniform. Unlike Mahiru, who always seemed to wear the thing, Ai like some variety. So, she opted out for a black, long sleeved sweater, a grey/black plaid skirt, and some black stockings. Oh, and her school shoes. She left her hair down, not bothering to really do anything with it at this point.

She slid the door open, Kuro waiting there for her. "Well, let's get moving, then."

For a moment, he looked at Ai. He preferred her in normal clothes over school ones. She looked more comfortable.

Also, he had to admit it…she looked cute. He couldn't imagine if she'd ever decide to move out of Mahiru's place one day.

He just paused inside for a moment—why had he thought of such a random thing? And why did that random thought almost pierce him so deep? He knew he liked Ai, but...wasn't this going a little too far?

"Y-Yeah…" Kuro stated, Ai walking beside him as they went to meet up with Mahiru.

Mahiru had yet to tell her everything that happened when Lilly had been targeted by Tsubaki. She really needed to know such stuff, but Kuro wasn't about to get involved there. No way. He'd let Mahiru deal with that troublesome task.

"You're always quiet, you know." Ai suddenly said, catching Kuro a little off-guard. "What'cha thinking about? Enlighten me with some Kuro knowledge."

He just gave her a weird look before he shrugged.

"…Nothing really." Kuro dodged.

"Come on," Ai pressed. "Everyone has stuff on their minds. You're aloof but not that much. I'm not asking for anything personal or big…just something to help me understand you better."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kuro asked, looking at her with a confused expression. "I'm just a vampire. You probably already know everything there is…"

Ai just gave a heavy sigh. "Kuro, Kuro, Kuro…you're not 'just a vampire'. You're my friend, as well as the adorable little cat I just can't resist to hold. Cuteness aside, I care about you, and I worry about you. I know you hold a lot of baggage, simply because you've lived for so long. Despite what you might or might not think, I don't care that you're a Servamp. Vampire or not, you feel pain the same as I do, and, in my opinion, that's what really matters. Even when you momentarily lost control, it never made me see you different than I do right now. It's why I want to get to know you more. It's what friends do."

Kuro gave a shocked expression Ai's way. "…Ai…"

She just smiled. "So, always knows that I'm here for you, should you ever need it. Okay?"

Kuro, eventually, nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

Kuro, then, fell silent, both still walking. But after a moment or two, he began to speak, "Ai…uh…m-me too. All of it. What you said…"

Ai had to smile. He was so not used to these things. Even friendly conversation made him uncomfortable it seemed. But he never complained, so Ai thought it was okay. He didn't seem bothered, after all.

"Sorry about before…" Ai said. "The hugs…I know it makes you uncomfortable, and yet I still do it when the urge comes. I'll try to control myself. Promise."

"N-No…it was fine." Kuro said, shoving his hands further into his pockets. Not that there was room for it, though. He spoke, again, "Your hugs…they don't bother me at all, Ai."

"But you go all stiff and stuff." Ai pointed out.

"…" Kuro went blank in his words, finally speaking, "Just not used to it."

"This is why being a recluse is bad, Kuro." Ai teased. "You forget how to be sociable."

"Being social is such a pain…people are a pain…" Kuro complained, going back to his usual self.

Ai wanted to tease some more. "But…I'm part of a 'people', if you think about it."

Kuro took no time to answer. "You hang around vampires more than normal people. You versus them…two different things. Way different."

"Means I'm part of the group." Ai said with a grin.

"You always were." Kuro added. "I couldn't face Mahiru all by myself. He's too violent…"

"Ha ha," Ai had to laugh. "True. You and him are nearly polar opposites. But, hey, opposites attract. That's the saying, anyways. And, thus far, it seems right. Misono is very different from Lilly, and Tetsu is quite different from Hugh. Seems to be the trend, actually."

 _"Lilly and I can't fight right now."_ Misono's voice came to Ai and Kuro's attention, signaling they had arrived. "I can't use my weapon effectively. And while Lilly can do simple illusions…he's really weak overall. Even drinking blood is no use. Had Maeda Airi not stepped in…I don't know what would have happened to him. Or me. While I worry her losing control again, she saved us."

Ai felt her heart pound.

Her core froze over, a strong sense of fear arising deep within.

"What do you mean, Misono…?" She asked, alerting both Misono and Mahiru of her presence.

Kuro felt himself inwardly groan. And they were having such a good conversation, too. That was a feat for him, after all. Being social…not his forte.

"Ai? You're up? I didn't know. Umm…would you like something to eat?" Mahiru asked, trying to change the subject.

Ai just grew upset. "Don't change the subject on me, Shirota Mahiru!"

She, then, began to get shaky. "Are you…h-hiding something from me? Please, be honest! What did Misono mean when he said I lost control? I don't remember anything like that!"

Mahiru released a heavy sigh, his eyes becoming quite sympathetic. "Back when Lilly had devoured Misono. Lilly attacked you, which you remember happening, but during that attack…you lost control of yourself. You didn't like yourself, either. You kicked Lilly away as if he were just a human. You didn't hurt him, but it was still shocking. We don't know what it happened, but…we're thinking you have some sort of link with Tsubaki. Maybe emotional. Even physical. Your actions were similar to his own, so it makes sense. Then, you passed out. When you woke up three days later, you didn't remember a thing, like when Lilly or Kuro had forgotten what happened during their rampages. I wanted to tell you, but…I just didn't know how to bring it up."

"I…was like Tsubaki?" Ai asked, terrified.

"Ai…" Kuro began, everyone looking to him. "You saved people. You're not like him."

"But…I'm human, right?" Ai asked, looking at Kuro and the rest. "How can a human lose control like that and not know it?"

Mahiru sighed, unable to find a good answer. "That's…something we're not sure of. Not yet."

* * *

Soon, it was past ten and Misono had passed out. Apparently, he could stay up a full hour longer than before! Misono was growing up! How adorable. Too bad Ai couldn't really focus on that lovely aspect. Or the fact that Tetsu was carrying the sleeping Misono on his back, Lilly in butterfly form perched on Misono's head while Hugh in his bat form slumped on Tetsu's head. It was no surprise that Kitty Kuro was on Mahiru's head. That was an everyday norm.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Mahiru answered, "Hey. We're leaving now, so—"

"He's here! That guy is here right now!" Shouted the voice on the other end. It was Hugh's subclass from earlier. "The room he likes isn't free…so he's leaving! Hurry and you can tail him! Look for a black hoodie on a guy with wings."

Ai blinked. "Did he just say—?"

"Yeah, he did." Mahiru said, hanging up on his end. "Come on! Tetsu! That guys showed! Kuro and I will follow him!"

Ai ran alongside him. "You're not leaving me behind!"

"Ai?!" Mahiru exclaimed in concern. "But, what if—"

Ai spoke first, "Whatever is wrong with me won't be solved by me sitting around, playing it safe! I'm going, and that's that!"

* * *

Mahiru and Ai walked together, looking right and left for this figure. Black hoodie and angel wings, right? That should be easy to spot, actually. And Ai was right. In almost no time, they spotted a guy with a black hoodie and…a cute backpack…with angel wings.

"He could be an angel!" Kitty Kuro said from Mahiru's shoulder. "He looks dangerous! Let's stay away..."

"Says the vampire!" Mahiru criticized.

"I can't help but think Kuro might be on to something. Something doesn't feel right." Ai sided with Kuro. "Kind of the same feeling when you jump into a pool, thinking its shallow, but, in reality, it's 10-feet deep and you don't know it! AKA, biting off more than you can chew!"

Mahiru spotted something peculiar. It was a little creature in a cage, the "angel" holding it as he walked.

"What's that thing?" Mahiru asked.

Ai looked a little closer. "That would be a little hedgehog trapped in a cage. Poor thing."

"No…not poor thing…" Kuro corrected. "That's… _him_ …"

"Someone you know?" Ai asked the kitty vampire.

"Could it be…another Servamp?!" Mahiru asked in a gasp. "Should we help it? Is it captive?! C'mon! We need to help!"

Kuro looked anything but willing to help.

Ai had a feeling there was a reason for that. Sometimes, she had a feeling Mahiru was a bit unable to read situations.

As they searched for the "angel", who had seemed to vanish in freaking thin air, Mahiru continued to converse with Kuro and Ai. "Hugh was right, you know. Allies are key. Say, Kuro, do you have any servants?"

Ai was interested in that question, too.

Had he been like Lilly, saving people from death at just the right time?

"No, they're a pain…" Kuro said, transforming into his human form.

Ai was a little taken back by that response. But, then again, should she have expected different? After all, Kuro took the easy way out in literally everything. Maybe letting a person die, which is a completely natural thing, was no big deal to him.

"Not even one?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm not a 'good' vampire, like Lilly…" Kuro replied, not exactly happy or pleased with the current topic.

"What's that mean?" Mahiru inquired.

Kuro looked to Ai before answering, her giving him a few blinks of confusion. Kuro responded to Mahiru, "You don't know? I thought you did. When a dying human drinks Servamp blood…they become a servant. **But how do you know they want to live? I sure can't tell. Way too complicated. I can't deal with that.** "

Mahiru and Ai were so blown away by Kuro's blunt words.

So, Ai took it, Kuro would never have any subclass, then. Maybe it's for the best, really. Ai still had a feeling there was a deeper reason behind all of this, though. Maybe there was…but, then again, maybe not. This could just be Kuro's own way.

Kuro sighed, reaching into Mahiru's pocket for some change. "I'm thirsty. Allowance, please."

"Hey! Kuro!" Mahiru shouted in a scolding way.

Ai placed her hand on Kuro's shoulder, him looking at her with mild curiosity. That only increased, however, when he saw movement. He looked down and saw some money being held out in her hand. Ai just smiled and shook her head. "It's not nice to steal, lazy cat. Come on, I'll buy you some juice."

Kuro looked at her, a shocked expression meeting her smiling one. "Okay…thanks…"

"No big." She said, both walking to the vending area.

Mahiru, however, wasn't so thrilled with this. "We're tailing someone…and you want juice?! We're gonna lose him…!"

Ai just sighed, her speaking loud enough for Kuro to hear and him alone, "Shouting like that and the guy will find us, instead."

Mahiru noticed how close Kuro and Ai seemed to be getting. She was making progess at getting closer to him, befriending him. Kuro was distant, though, and that made it hard. Ai, however, seemed to be fine with it. Mahiru had to wonder…is this a trait that, maybe, Tsubaki liked? If she wanted, Ai seemed to be able to get along with almost everyone. Mahiru had barely heard her say anything truly negative about anyone. Even the vampires.

Plus, she just brightened the area.

He could even see proof of that when they were talking to Misono and Tetsu. The other Servamps seemed to enjoy her presence.

Ai looked to Kuro, her speaking while they were still far enough from Mahiru. "You okay? I've noticed you've been in a sour mood since you spotted that caged hedgehog. Is he, then, one of your brothers? Bad blood or something?"

Kuro just sipped his juice, silent.

Ai got the idea. "Sorry…pushed too far."

She walked back towards Mahiru, Kuro glaring at the ground. Ai understood that this was something he just didn't want share, but…why did it feel this bad for her to walk away like that? She'd nothing negative. No hint of irritation even. So, why? He had a good reason for not saying anything!

He just sighed, walking back to Mahiru.

"Took long enough!" Mahiru said, looking to Ai next. "You're too soft with him!"

"Relax…" Kuro said, sipping his juice. "You're not exactly Sherlock, either. Lilly and Misono can't fight…and Tetsu is younger than us…it's all up to **me**!"

So, then, was that the problem?

Kuro was feeling all the pressure was on him?

"This is yours, Mahiru." Ai said, motioning for Mahiru to take the floor.

Mahiru stepped towards Kuro. "Correction. It's up to us. Together. I know I'm a pain sometimes..but I'm trying to make this work."

Oh, Kuro looked almost broken at that statement. Ai knew why. It's because, like Mahiru said, he'd been trying…Kuro, well, not so much. Kuro didn't care like Mahiru did. He'd be perfectly fine with turning a blind eye and walking away. No choices ever being made.

But that just wasn't a way to be…

This was where one could rub off on the other, positively.

"Seriously…I can't deal…with that side of you." Kuro said in a soft, lazy voice.

And, so they began truly tailing the guy with the winged backpack. In a way, Ai wanted one of those. Did he buy it somewhere, or was it custom made? What? It looked cool! They noticed the guy make a corner, Mahiru running after him, Ai tailing after Mahiru. What was he thinking?! What if this guy had a gun or something?! He beat up vampires!

Think before acting, Mahiru! Seriously!

And, just as Ai feared, the man was staring Mahiru right in the eye when Mahiru and Ai made the turn. The man looked from Mahiru to Ai and back to Mahiru. Then, he spoke, his face anything but pleased, "Who the hell are you? An angel? **Or a demon?** "

Ai just blinked in confusion, her speaking while Mahiru just stared. "…human. Last time I checked."

"He saw us!" Mahiru finally exclaimed, Ai giving him the hardest look of "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Kuro's head poked from around the corner, him speaking in sarcasm, "Yep. He sure did. Good job."

The man, however, just looked to be getting pissed off. "Of course I did! Idiots…"

Suddenly, a piano came from out of nowhere, and Ai instantly knew what was going on. This guy had to be an Eve. Or, then, was the hedgehog, truly, a Servamp? Who else could have power to summon piano, especially when it looked to made of substance as Mahiru's broom—minus the difference in color.

The guy sat and began playing.

Mahiru was unaffected, but Kuro was far from that.

Same for Ai, but she wasn't nearly as badly affected. Kuro and Mahiru looked to her, their eyes wide with pure shock. But…why was she and Kuro affected when Mahiru seemed immune?!

"Kuro?! Ai?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"I feel…heavy…" Kuro struggled to speak.

"Feels like someone put a backpack of rocks on me…but I can talk with almost no problem." Ai said, her noticing the obvious confusion on the hoodie-guy's face.

The guy looked to Kuro. "So, he's the vampire."

He, then, kicked Kuro as if he were a ball, Ai Mahiru gasping in fear and shock. Kuro was being kicking around like he was a ping pong or something! What the hell was this guy's problem?! Wasn't he an Eve, after all?! Or…maybe Ai misjudged.

 _ **"KURO!"**_ Mahiru shouted.

Was this guy…flying? Mahiru examined him more closely and found he wasn't flying. He was jumping and gliding. This guy was strong, not to mention fast! Kuro was in big trouble!

"What did that jerk do to me?! Mahiru?! Assistance!" Ai called out, her kneeling down on one knee.

Mahiru flicked his wrist, bringing out his broom, grabbing Ai's hand as he flew up to the roof of the building Kuro was being kicked into. Ai seemed to still be stuck, but Mahiru could pull her. Her body wasn't listening to her! She was basically paralyzed! But…why?!

Kuro laid on the roof, bleeding badly. His wounds were healing very slowly.

"Who is this guy?" Kuro asked in his thoughts. "I wonder…"

Mahiru stopped the guy from further attacking Kuro, Ai falling off the broom and landing near Kuro with hard impact.

"Ai?!" Mahiru asked, Kuro looking her way.

She looked up. "I'm fine. The crash didn't feel good though…I'll admit that."

Mahiru glared at the hoodie-guy, flying straight at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PARTNER AND AI?!"

But…the guy just kicked the broom's attack away.

Ai couldn't believe it. Neither could Mahiru. The guy kicked Mahiru's broom attack far enough that he looked to Ai, his attention falling on her. Ai just gulped. She still couldn't move really well! No way she'd move fast enough to get away from this lunatic! Kuro immediately transformed into his cat form, biting Mahiru on the arm and drinking a little amount of his blood. Naturally, this didn't feel good to Mahiru, but he didn't object. Kuro was saving Ai. Suddenly, the "angel" guy got tied up in the tails of Kuro's jacket, the tails extending far past their usual length. Kuro picked Ai up, holding her bridal style, glaring at the "angel".

"Thanks…" Ai said with a sigh of relief. "No way I would have last through one of those kicks…"

Mahiru cheered from the sideline. "Okay! Nice one, Kuro! You okay, Ai?"

Ai, still in Kuro's arms, nodded. "I'm good. Still can't move…"

She, then, looked to the "angel". "Which I want an explanation for! What did you do to me?!"

"That particular power has no effect on humans." He replied, giving her a dirty look. "Only vampires collapse under its melody."

"Well, it must be broken…because I'm no vampire! I'm human!" Ai shouted.

"Not as human as you think, then." He said in a cold manner, Ai looking at him with fearful and shocked eyes. He, then, looked to Mahiru. "Working with a demon…he'll steal your soul, you know."

Mahiru shouted in irritation, and just plain being weirded out, "Kuro's not a demon!"

Mahiru, then, took the conversation a different route. "Are you Tsubaki's servant?! Release that hedgehog!"

The man just…agreed. "Huh? Sure, if you say so…"

"What?! You will?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"I'm tired of this thing." The "angel" admitted as he proceeded to break free of Kuro's restraint on him. "See? I really am…an angel."

Ai developed an irk mark. "Yeah…an incredibly violent one!"

Suddenly, the hedgehog, who was somehow uncaged now, came between Mahiru and the angel guy. And, then, he transformed into a human. Oh, sometimes Ai really hated to be right. She was right about tsubaki way back then, and…now this?! Come on!

"Wait, the hedgehog…it got out?" Mahiru asked, completely befuddled.

 **"O fortune, fortune! All men call you fickle."** The new figure said, Ai blinking as she thought.

"…Shakespeare…?" She asked aloud, more to herself than anyone.

"Correct!" He said, giving her a fun-filled grin. "For it is such fortune my big bro and I meet again. It's okay to deceive an Eve, right? I'm the Servamp of Greed! My name's Lawless! So you call me…Lawless! As for him…this lil' angel is my Eve! Those 'help me' flails were an act. He always cages me! I'm sued to being in charge though."

Ai, still being held by Kuro, actually, just gave Lawless the weirdest of looks. "…You're, by far, the strangest Servamp I've met. Meaning, you've surpassed Lilly's love of random stripping…good job!"

Obviously, that last part was a little sarcastic.

Lawless looked at Ai, again, noticing his big brother's hold on the girl. He'd still yet to put her down. He looked to be holding her quite protectively, too.

"Now, what have we here? You're not big bro's Eve…yet you're not his servant, either. So, then, I must wonder…what are you?" Lawless asked in a playful manner.

"…Getting creeped out." Ai deadpanned. "So, why were in that cage when obviously you could get out on your own? Seems like a waste."

"I thought it'd be funny to see my big bro and Eve fight! So, I played a little tri—Y'OUCH!" Lawless cried, his Eve kicking him to kingdom come.

Mahiru was beyond stunned. **"WHAAAT?!"**

Mahiru, then, got his voice softer and almost meek. "Umm…what was that?"

" **I HATE THAT GUY."** The Eve said in return, his face bearing intense irritation.

"…But he's your Servamp. You made a contract with him. Willingly." Ai said, her noticing she still couldn't move. "Please…undo this little spell of yours."

"I do **not** conjure things…" Lawless' Eve retorted.

"Considering you summoned that piano by use of magic, I'd say you do, but, for the sake of this little convo...I'll ask why." Ai said.

" **It's because…"** The Eve stated, striking a pose, sparkles appearing out of nowhere, as well as rays of sunshine. **"I'm an angel."**

Ai didn't even know how to respond to that. She, kind of wanted to laugh. And it certainly didn't help with Lawless bouncing from place to place, praising his Eve as if he were a child talking about a superhero. "Yep! The best! Lil' Angel! Super awesome! I cool Japanese guy! The last Lil' Angel to descend to Earth! Special on Earth and Heaven!"

Again, Ai just blinked. "…I-I don't even…"

'Shut up! Got lost!" The Eve kicked Lawless in the face, sending him flying back a good distance. "back off or I'll kill you! Again and again!"

Mahiru gave the pair a hopeless look. "So, we now have…our psycho character…"

"Who's a violent angel…" Kuro whined. "What a pain…"

Ai looked, seeing she was still immobile and still in Kuro's arms, her speaking in a high-pitched, aggravated tone, "Yeah…I'm still not able to move…"

"We'll get them to fix that…" Mahiru said with a sweatdrop, him looking to Lawless and his Eve. "But, I'm glad you're on our side."

"Nope. I refuse to join up." Lawless shot it down.

"H-Huh?" Mahiru stuttered. "Why?"

"I'm the cool and calm type." Lawless replied, earning a scoff from Ai.

"…'cool and calm'? Please! You're anything but that!" Ai said in amusement. "Your Eve is far from it, too!"

"To be or not to be…that is the question…" Lawless said with a grin.

Ai blinked. "Look, I know Shakespeare but, used in that context, what does that even mean?!"

Mahiru interrupted. "Do you mean to kill Tsubaki? Well, we could always have a vote…"

Lawless looked beyond crazy or even amused. It was somewhere in the middle. "Just like last time. Okay?"

Kuro immediately gave a harsh glare Lawless's way. Ai felt uncomfortable. She'd never seen such a look on Kuro's face before. She tried to sit up, having a lot of difficulty, Kuro helping her a bit. "Kuro? What is it? What's wrong?"

Lawless just started laughing. "You silly, naïve girl! You'll see, though! Big brother Sloth, still the same as ever!"

Ai looked to lawless, her eyes widening as she continued to feel Kuro's growing rage.

" **And I mean that in the** _ **bad**_ **way.** " Lawless finished, a crazed look on his face.

* * *

Okay my goodness! It's done! I never thought I'd end this chapter! I just kept going and going! I couldn't stop! But, there it is! How do you like it? Huh huh? I know a lot fo you were looking forward to Lawless and Lichts entrance. Well, there it is!

Yay!

Personally, I like Lawless and Licht better as time goes on…and one little thing almost made me dislike—not hate—them. The one that made Tsubaki cry and me possess a soft spot for him for the very first time. You all know the one, I'm sure.

But…I'll start working on the next chapter soon. And, it might be published as soon as tomorrow! Who knows!

Well, until then…bye-bye!


	21. Chapter 21

*Poke poke* Hello, readers! Well, so far, it's kind of tied on the whole "Kuro and Ai" or a love triangle of "Tsubaki and Ai and Kuro", where Ai would have to choose a side eventually, whether on her own through hard choices or events that basically would make the decision for her. Now, I want to make something clear. The triangle one most likely wouldn't be Ai just suddenly falling head-over-heels for Tsubaki. Most likely, if it went that way, she'd struggle with it inside, 'cause he is the bad guy and a lunatic, in nearly all aspects. In my opinion, he's kind of like Lawless, who so many people love. Lawless kills out of boredom, etc., and clearly shows that he doesn't care. I think Lawless is…well, a bit of a psycho, but that's not saying I dislike him. He's awesome. It's just…at first he's not anywhere on my radar of "likeable", as well as Licht; harshly sending Kuro down Memory Lane, Lawless killing all of Tsubaki's servants (though to be fair they were there to do the same to them…eh *shrugs* Tsubaki cries, so I am a little bias on this, I suppose. I don't know…it just made me look at Lawless and go, "It's getting really hard to actually like you! Jerk! And Licht, you're pretty much a jerk, too!"), the fact Lawless kills his Eve when he's bored…the list goes on. Still, I don't anywhere near hate either of them. As time goes on, they get better and better. And get more and more awesome.

But…I'll decide on the pairing soon enough. Probably by next chapter. For the Tsubaki lovers, it'll probably go towards "Kuro and Ai". Sorry! I love Tsubaki, too, but Kuro is my fave. Tsubaki is 2nd. Maybe I'll make a Tsubaki and OC fanfic sometime. I do agree…he needs someone.

Any who, here is chapter 21! Ugh…this part in the anime nearly had me crying and definitely had me yelling at Lawless. It's gonna be a pain to write that out…but, for you guys, I'll give it my all and then some more! Ai can just channel my anger that's directed at the Servamp of Greed! ^_^

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "xPiratePatchx", "Keelan1210", "harajukudarkangel", "Lady Storykeeper", "CatLoverx33", "NightlyRowenTree", "White Wolf", "Maru33", "BlueMoon Goddess", and a guest who didn't leave a name.

Thank you for your favorite: "Greywill25", "tmltml71", "MinecraftloverKB"

Thank you for your follow: "Greywill25", "tmltml71", "MinecraftloverKB"

Well, let's begin, shall we? Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai just stared at the scene, her still in Kuro's arm. Oh, the negativity between Kuro and Lawless was unimaginably strong. She actually could feel hate on Kuro's end…and it seemed the same way coming from lawless. And with only about a car's length between the brothers, Ai was feeling extremely comfortable at the moment.

"Big brother Sloth, still the same as ever!" Lawless repeated, a crazed grin on his face. **"And I mean that in the** _ **bad**_ **way."**

Kuro just strengthened his glare.

Suddenly, Ai could move. She didn't know if "Mister Angel" had released whatever he did, but, at this point, she didn't care! She began to move, Kuro looking down at her in mild surprise. She looked up at him, a relieved look in her eyes.

"Finally!" She said with a sigh. "I don't know how much more of that I could have stood."

"Hey!" Mahiru shouted, neither even looking at him, aside from Ai. "What's with you two? EH?!"

Mister Angel was about to jump off the roof, leaving his Servamp behind, Mahiru running over and wrapping his arms around his leg to keep him from leaving. **"STOP! WAIT!"**

The Eve just looked at Mahiru with a look of irritation. "Hands off, Demon Lover…"

"That again?!" Mahiru exclaimed in partial irritation, getting back to his original thoughts. "We need help to fight Tsubaki!"

The Eve just looked at Mahiru, that same irritation in his eyes. "What's a Tsubaki? A flower?"

Mahiru was just shocked. So…he didn't know about Tsubaki, then? Not at all?

Ai jumped out of Kuro's arms, because he didn't look to be putting her down any time soon, walking over to "Mister Angel", some force in her step. "You don't know Tsubaki? But…then why attack us like that?! Talk about being a jerk and a half!"

Mister Angel answered bluntly. "Don't need a reason to attack a vampire."

He, then, struck a pose, the same one from before. "After all, I'm an angel."

Lawless, in his little hedgehog form that Ai had to admit was truly adorable, tried to speak, bouncing around. "Yes, an angel!"

But, then, the Eve just stepped on him, the little hedgehog giving a squeak of pain. "You shut up!"

Ai just gave a weary look, sweat forming. "…Please drop the angel joke. It's kind of irritating after a while…"

Mister Angel just gave her the hardest glare imaginable, Ai taking a step back but trying to keep her cool. "Don't give me that! I said what was on my mind, and I'm not taking it back!"

"Ai…" Mahiru said, cautioning her.

She gave in with a sigh. "Sorry…to you, not Angel-Boy."

Mahiru interrupted before anything bad could happen. "Look, you have to help us! Tsubaki might target your vampire next!"

"So, then…" The Angel said. "Do you know how to kill a vampire?"

Ai inwardly prayed Mahiru wouldn't explain. Of course, that didn't go her way, Mahiru speaking, "Well, kind of. You break the item you have them…and they lose their powers."

Oh, Lawless's Eve didn't need to know that. "Good. Then I can kill this damn rat…"

Lawless added his own two cents, "Hee hee! We'd never help you! Too hard to cast that final vote…"

He, then, looked to Kuro, another grin on his face, though this one looked a little relaxed and not so crazed. "So, Pride, Lust, and Envy are in with you? Is that right? Not good, not good."

"Wrath and Gluttony came, too…" Kuro said, a dark look pointed Lawless's way.

"Of course! They are that type after all." Lawless replied, jumping and getting literally right in Kuros face. "BUT DID THEY FORGET? I DOUBT IT…"

Kuro's gaze on Lawless just deepen even more into hatred, Mahiru and Ai trying to figure out why these two brothers hated each other so greatly. They were brothers, after all! But…sometimes, that didn't mean anything, Ai had to remind herself. After all, she hated her mother…the woman who gave birth to her.

She came in between Lawless and Kuro, Kuro casting a look of pure shock down at her as she spoke, "You know what? Back off! I don't know what the deal is between you two, but it's getting out of hand…fast! Since it's all you seem to want to talk about, why not letting me and Mahiru in on it? He's Kuro's Eve, after all."

Lawless just looked at her. "So…what are you? I am a little intrigued. Maybe…brother has a girlfriend?"

She glared at Lawless, blushing forming on her cheeks. "That's got nothing to do with this! For the last time, I'm human! A bystander! You need not know anything beyond that point, got that!?"

"Oh? Well, from how Big Brother Sloth seems, you're not 'just a bystander'. And, then, there is the fact that Angel-chan's power sent you to the ground, paralyzed. That only works with vampires, little girl." Lawless grinned, cackling afterwards. "You're human? HA! I don't think so!"

Ai and Kuro just glared at the Servamp.

Suddenly, Lawless instantly calmed down, going into a type of "thinking" stance, speaking, "Well, then, let's take what we know and go from there, shall we? Licht's power affected you, so you're not completely human, but I you're not a vampire, either. So, I guess that makes you…"

He paused, gaining expression of twisted amusement with some darkness in his eyes. **"…an 'it'!"**

The feeling that same over Ai was, simply put, a paralyzing sort of shock. She felt her core go cold, her mind going blank as she just looked at him with pure disbelief. And all he did was grin.

"Are we beginning to understand?" He said, seemingly amused. "Pfft! Took long enough! But, I wonder…are you more human…or, as Angel _-chan_ likes to call us, demon? Curious, curious, curious…"

Ai looked to the ground, her voice getting weak. "That's…not…"

Kuro placed his arms around her, pulling her back as his anger, again, soared. "Enough! She's not part of this!"

Lawless grinned. "Oh? Well, I think she is. More than you'd like her to be, too! Is that it, then? Did Big Brother Sloth fall for little Miss It? Guess it would explain a few…things. Ha ha ha! I doubt she knows anything, though! Poor thing!"

Mahiru stepped up, confronting Lawless as he put himself between the two Servamps. "Hey, Lawless…what are you talking about? Like Ai said, I'm Kuro's Eve, Shirota Mahiru! Your real name is Lawless, right? Like Kuro's is Sleepy Ash. What is your current name?"

Ai just had to look at Mahiru.

That's what he was curious about? A nickname?

Lawless spoke in a very dramatic way, reciting more poetry, **"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name…would smell as sweet."**

Mahiru just gave the deepest confused gaze at Lawless.

Lawless answered simply, "I never keep track of names. **I change them whenever I want, after all.** "

Ai just looked up at him when hearing that last line.

Did that mean…? Wait, did he simply kill off his Eves, then?

Mahiru was still confused. "Change them…?"

Lawless looked at his phone, panicking. "YIPES! Time for work! Aw crap! The boss is gonna be pissed! I'm still the new guy there!"

Mahiru furrowed his brows. "You have a job…?"

Lawless readied to leave, jumping off the building with a "See ya!", but he was stopped when mahiru grabbed his wrist. Lawless just looked at him when this happened.

"We need you both!" Mahiru shouted.

Lawless just looked him, speaking softly, "So this is big bro's Eve, huh? So…normal. Ah man…"

He, then, slapped Mahiru's hand away. "Leggo! You'll make me late!"

Mahiru wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this situation. He was so certain that this new Servamp and Eve team would sign up and help them out. But, it was like Ai said earlier, not every person was guaranteed to wish to help. He looked to Kuro, who was quiet and distant. Mahiru, then, looked to Ai. She, too, seemed lost in her own world. Lawless had said a lot of stuff...most of which was, sad to say, true. Ai wasn't exactly human anymore, but she wasn't a vampire, either. So…what was she, really?

* * *

They all went back to the springs, Tetsu, Hugh, and Lilly meeting them.

"We're back…" Mahiru chimed, Ai standing silent beside Mahiru as Kitty Kuro lazed on the Eve's head.

"It's about time!" Hugh criticized. "The TV's evening news is almost over!"

"So, what's up?" Tetsu asked.

Mahiru scratched the back of his head. "Lots of stuff…we met another Servamp and Eve."

"Next up is…" The reporter on the TV said in a cheerful voice. "The Australian Piano Whiz, Licht Jekylland Todoroki…"

"Licht…" Ai said in her head, knowing that name was familiar. She looked at the TV the same time Mahiru did.

It showed a picture of the guy.

Mahiru shouted, **"WHAT THE—?! THAT'S** _ **HIM**_ **!"**

"Who's him? Explain!" Hugh demanded.

"Why is he on TV? And he plays piano…" Mahiru said, trying to add everything up.

"Makes sense…" Ai said, coming back from her spacing out. "Remember, that Eve also played piano…it was his weapon."

"While new to Japanese ears, this pianist has a global following. His Japanese father was raised in France and a prominent violinist. His Australian mother was a well-known pianist. Only eighteen years old and a star! His music is said to purify all who hear it! Earning him the title of 'The Angel of Music'!" The reporter said proudly.

Ai perked her ears up. "…Like from 'Phantom of the Opera'?"

Few in the room looked at her with slight confusion, her shrugging, "I like it. Big deal. But…it does make sense. That Eve kept calling himself a 'real angel', over and over."

Turns out, this pianist has also been a lover of going karaoke-ing, which matched up to what Hugh's servant said earlier.

"Licht Todoroki…" Ai said, looking at the TV. "That's our guy. Lawless's Eve."

"Greed's Eve?" Hugh questioned in confirmation, Ai nodding. He suddenly looked troubled. "Such a shame…that boy won't live long, then."

Mahiru's ears perked this time. "But…why?"

"When Lawless gets bored…" Hugh began. **"He kills his Eve and finds another."**

Ai looked at the ground. She's said it before…she hated it when she was right. That's what Lawless meant when he said he "changed names whenever he wants", just as she thought. Mahiru, however, looked rather shocked by this. Guess he didn't put it together, like she had.

"He's the only one of us who does it." Hugh continued. "Something in him is broken."

The reporter on TV announced Licht's final concert would be tomorrow at the Tokyo Opera Hall, tickets already sold out. So, then, what would they do? Leave Lawless and Licht out of this little equation? Ai, in a way, hoped they would. She didn't really like him…Lawless. She wasn't fond of Licht, either.

She looked to Mahiru. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow…"

And, with that, she walked off.

She had too much on her mind, and all of it was due to Lawless.

Everyone looked at her, their eyes falling on Mahiru for answers. Kitty Kuro, however, just continued to stare at her retreating figure. She hadn't been the same since his brother had said those things to her. Kitty Kuro jumped of Mahiru's shoulder, catching his Eve by surprise.

"Kuro?" Mahiru asked, looking at him as the cat form of his Servamp scampered towards Ai.

"…What happened?" Lilly asked. "Is she feeling okay?"

"Health-wise, I think so. Everything else…probably not. When I said that lots of things happened…I was being honest." Mahiru said, sighing as he took a seat. "Lawless's Eve…Licht, well, one of his powers to basically paralyze a vampire. Kuro couldn't escape Licht's attack due to some sort of intense pressure pulling him to the ground. And…it had the same effect on Ai."

Everyone just stared at him.

"You're serious?" Hugh asked. "I won't accept any humor in this situation!"

Mahiru just gave Hugh a weary expression. "I wish I was kidding. Ai was…pretty freaked out by it. Then, Lawless took it further. He said she obviously wasn't fully human, but she wasn't a vampire either. He just called her an 'it' and laughed about it. He teased about what she was more of: human or demon. Licht calls vampires demons, so I guess that's where the 'demon' bit came from. Ever since then…she's been in her own little world. Not talking much."

"An Eve's power affected Ai?" Hugh asked, stunned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Tetsu, then, added, "No wonder. She's probably second-guessing herself."

"Poor girl." Lilly said with sadness in his eyes.

Mahiru just nodded, looking in the direction Kitty Kuro had taken off. He knew Kuro had gone to Ai's room. Kuro was quiet, too, but during their walk back to Tetsu's place, Kitty Kuro had glanced to Ai several times. Even though there was something stirring inside of Kuro, due to Lawless and his words, the Servamp still seemed to worry about Ai.

"Are you going to check on her?" Lilly asked.

Mahiru just shook his head. "No…I think Kuro's got that part taken care of."

Lilly's eyes widened for a bit, him just smiling in the end. "Yes…I think you're right."

* * *

[In Ai's room]

Ai curled into the futon she had been sleeping on while they were at Tetsu's, opening her eyes to look at the wall. Lawless and his words…could Ai really ignore them? Licht's power had worked on her. Not as bad as it affected Kuro, but it still affected her. So, what did that mean? What had Tsubaki done to her? Did he even know this would happen? Or would he find it intriguing to see the little "side effect"?

Ai just curled into her blanket more.

These thoughts needed to go away. She wasn't a "thing".

Was she?

At that moment, her door opened a bit, though the process of it opening was rather slow. Afterwards, faint steps approached. It was an animal, she knew that, and she had a feeling of which animal it was. She sat up, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Kuro?" She asked aloud, her voice attempting to sound like it's normal cheerful tone. "You kind of blend in with the dark, you know. I don't have night vision."

At those words, the steps stopped. In the blink of an eye, she saw a human figure, but she knew it was Kuro. He walked closer, sitting down on the floor beside the futon. She looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on the floor.

"It's not like you to come in here…anything wrong?" She asked.

"I just…" He began, cutting himself off. "Are you...Are you…alright?"

Ai looked at the floor. "I…don't know, really. I'd love to deny all of what Lawless said…but I can't. Licht's attack…the one that paralyzed me and you, it prevents me from being able to. I'm not human…not completely. So, what am I, then? I'm not sure at this point, to be honest. And it's really messing with my head."

Kuro didn't really know what to say.

He wasn't good in these situations. He never usually involved himself in anything, after all. It was easier to stay out of it.

Suddenly, something came to him.

"Do you…feel alone?" He asked.

Ai looked his eyes, her eyes softening. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but, please, don't take it the wrong way. It's a very peculiar feeling."

"I understand." Kuro said, sighing afterwards. "I'm not good with stuff like this. Talking to people. I usually stay out of it. It's way too troublesome."

Ai couldn't help but to chuckle at his words. "True. So, why the sudden change?"

Kuro slouched a bit, fidgeting a bit as he spoke, "Because…it's you. I don't like seeing you upset. It's…troublesome."

Ai looked to him. "Don't people usually stay away from troublesome things?"

"You're not troublesome." Kuro corrected in his lazy tone.

Ai just looked at him, a smile coming to her face. "You're not either. Thanks, Kuro…I know you're trying to help. It's just…this is something I need to work out internally. If I don't face it now…I'm going to have to later on."

She moved over towards him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, again."

Kuro froze for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her after a few moments.

He held her close, placing his chin on one of her shoulders, closing his eyes. He liked this. It felt…nice. It felt almost natural.

"I could stay in here, if you'd like." Kuro's voice lazily muttered.

Ai opened her eyes, removing herself from the embrace as she pulled back to look at him. "I got moved here so I wasn't sharing a room with other gender. Probably not a good idea, but I do appreciate the thought."

Kuro nodded, abruptly standing up as he got ready to leave. "You're tired…I should leave."

Ai gave an whimsical smile. "I'm not rushing you out. If you want to stay…stay. Just not for the entire night. If this was Mahiru's place, I wouldn't care. But it's not. I don't want to go against Tetsu's parents."

Kuro still insisted that he leave so Ai could get some rest.

She didn't object. Maybe he felt embarrassed after asking such a thing.

"Good night, Kuro." She said before he closed her door.

"Good night, Ai." He said, adding, "Also…there's nothing wrong with you. The way you are…I like it."

Ai felt her chest get warm, as well as her cheeks. What was this new feeling? To keep Kuro from waiting too long as she asked a series of questions concerning this new feeling in herself, she just gave a "Thanks. That makes me feel a bit better, Kuro." Afterwards, Kuro shut the door and left. Ai laid back down, and, surprisingly, she did feel better. That warmth was still in her chest, and she knew it was all because of Kuro.

This was something new.

She thought of Kuro once more, a smile, as well as a faint blush, coming to her face as she whispered, "Thanks, Kuro. You really mean a lot to me."

* * *

[At the Tokyo Opera Hall, the same night]

"The Angel of Music is here! All thanks to you, Kongou-san." A quite familiar voice said in excitement.

An older voice replied, "Speak nothing of it."

The first voice continued, "The power of a CEO, right?"

The one called Kongou just smiled happily. "Heh! It was easy! You're such a fan. It makes me curious about his future…Tsubaki-san."

Sure enough, it was Tsubaki. His attire was rather different, however. He wore a white suit, a grey undershirt, black tie, a jacket draped over his shoulders—much like his yukata—and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked extremely professional! Oh, and no glasses.

"Indeed," Tsubaki said with pleased expression. "It would be a shame if he died young…"

He and Shamrock left Kongou, Tsubaki speaking, "This was the worst set-up to date. You guys take over."

He transformed back into his usual traditional Japanese clothes, a grin on his face. **"I never did like the classics."**

And, like that, he walked out the doors and left everyone.

Sakuya watched Tsubaki retreated. "He's not coming? After making us wear these monkey suits…"

"Maybe he'll meet us there?" Otogiri asked, also a little confused.

Sakuya felt his irritated grew. "Damn him…"

Belkia, who apparently just became aware of Tsubaki's absence, shouted, "Wha? Tsubakyun left?! That's no fun!"

* * *

[The next night]

Ai just stood there, looking at Mahiru as he peeked from behind a building. Why was he peeking, though? It's not like they'd threw him in jail if he were caught. Kuro, naturally, was Kitty-sized and perched—more like lazing—on Mahiru's head.

"Why are we here?" Ai asked. "It's hopeless. Even if we could get to see him, he won't listen, Mahiru. You know that."

"I came because I was curious…" Mahiru said, looking at the guarded entrance. "But I don't have a ticket."

"Neither do I." Ai said.

"Why are we even here when you can't get inside…?" Kuro complained.

"Be nice!" Mahiru shouted, a man seeing Mahiru and Ai standind there, as well as Mahiru's peeking.

"Excuse me, sir!" Said a man's voice, alerting Ai and Mahiru.

Ai just sighed. This was it. They were going to be escorted off the premises. She knew this was a waste of time. As much as that sounded like Kuro, it was right.

"Here for the concert, eh?" Asked the man.

"No…I don't have a ticket…" Mahiru said, scratching the back of his ehad. "My friend and I wanted to meet Todoroki."

Ai decided to make it look more convincing. "Big fan! I tried to tell him it wasn't gonna happen but…he's the stubborn on in the group we have."

Mahiru gave sweatdropped to that remark, him laughing along in an awkward manner. "We'd love to talk to him…"

"Oh! You play piano?" The guy asked.

"No…" Mahiru said with some added awkwardness.

"Sponsors reserved the hall today…" The man sighed, removing his sunglasses, reveling he looked fairly young, actually. "But the world needs more kids your age listening. Hmm…follow me! We'll go in through the back. I'll grab you a program, too."

Ai just blinked. "…The back? I don't know…sounds illegal."

"Nah. You'll be okay." The man said with a grin.

Ai just shrugged, Mahiru and her following the strange man. Maybe he was somehow involved here, thus him not getting in trouble for going in an alternate way. Either way, it was awesome. Talk about a lucky break! And, so…they were inside! They were even going to be able to sit and hear Licht play. Honestly, Ai was a little curious. If he was "The Angel of Music", he had to have some good skills. She kind of wanted to listen to him sometime. However, what she didn't want was to be caught in one of his powers, again!

Ai felt something was amiss. For some reason, she felt uneasy inside.

This was familiar, though. Then, it donned on her. This was how she felt when she could "feel" Otogiri was nearby when at Arisuin Manor. So, then…was one of Tsubaki's subclass here, too?

"Mahiru…" Kitty Kuro said loud enough for just Mahiru to hear, the Servamp noticing that Ai had stopped walking.

Mahiru looked back. "Huh? Ai…what's wrong?"

The man who was escorting them looked back, him giving Ai a concerned look. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick? You don't look so good."

Ai, about to answer, happened to glance out the window. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. Actually, it was who she saw. It was Otogiri. She was talking on her cell and Ai could bet who she was talking to! It had to be Tsubaki!

Mahiru looked where Ai was staring, a panicked expression on his face. Tsubaki and his crew were steps ahead! This was bad! Really bad!

"Where is the concert?!" Mahiru shouted.

The man replied in an unsure manner, "In the big theater, second basement…HEY!"

Mahiru grabbed Ai's wrist, dragging her along as he ran in that direction. Ai felt sicker the futher she went. Something wasn't right. There wasn't just Otogiri here. There was more. She could feel it. It's like a weight was pressing down on her, and she was having trouble concentrating on what to do or where to run. Why was it like this, though? She shook her head, trying to brush it off. She couldn't give in! She wouldn't! Tsubaki's blood was in her…so what!? It wasn't going to stop her from being where she was needed! She wouldn't allow it!

* * *

[In the theater]

The entire audience who had been gathered to "listen to 'The Angel of Music'" were far from what they seemed to be. Every single one was Tsubaki's subclass. It was an impressive number, to be completely honest.

Lawless, who was sitting in the front row, wasn't fazed.

In fact, he was **excited**.

"Oh?" He said in a playful manner, turning his head towards the horde of weapon-yielding vampires. "Well, I did assume today would be the day, but I didn't think our enemy would be the _**entire audience**_."

"'Et tu, Brute?' Ready to rumble? Too bad…" He pulled out his weapon, which was a Rapier-style sword, twirling it around as he became even more excited. "The angel is _**my**_ play-thing! You'll just have to wait."

Mahiru slid down the handrails of the stairs, Ai running to keep up. Luckily she was fit enough to be able to do so. No way she'd go his way…she'd be begging to get hurt! Poor Kuro was hanging on to Mahiru's head for dear life, the poor little cat.

"I don't like this!" Ai shouted as she ran down the steps right behind Mahiru. "No one is here! It's completely bare! Not even bystanders standing around and talking!"

"At least we won't get in trouble for going this way!" Mahiru said in return. "But if Tsubaki's crew is here…they must know Lawless is too! I bet those were the 'sponsors' that guy talked about earlier!"

"So…was this whole a sham?!" Ai shouted, jumping the last few stairs, sprinting after Mahiru. "Was it just some trap Tsubaki set up?!"

If so…this guy was good.

Just think of the cash one would have to fork up for this sort of plan to actually work…

"Please, don't tell me we're too late!" Mahiru shouted, seeing the door in sight.

Ai felt something almost pierce her heart, it almost causing her to stop running altogether. It hurt! What was happening?! This wasn't on Lawless and Licht's end…so was it on Tsubaki's? Was Tsubaki's end losing, then? Maybe Licht and Lawless had the upper hand?

Mahiru shoved the door open with his weight, him and Ai being met with a scene they were not expecting.

Blood was everyone, along with many killed Tsubaki servants. Ai felt something inside her almost break. This…this was too much. Mahiru was also shocked to the core, a look of horror on his face. This was more like a massacre. Did they…do all this?

"We're in over our heads…" Ai said fearfully in her mind.

Clapping began to echo in the room, the source being Lawless, praising his own handy work. Ai just looked at him with horror in her eyes. This guy…this guy was insane! Hugh was right…something inside this Servamp was broken. And, apparently, the same had to be for his Eve. Why else would the "Angel" have no care about what this guy did?

Kuro, who was in human form, just glared at his younger brother.

Kuro and Lawless didn't see eye-to-eye in the slightest. There was just hatred. Nothing else.

"Bravo!" Lawless cheered, glancing back towards Mahiru, Ai, and Kuro. "Hey, big bro! You missed the first song!

Mahiru shouted in disbelief, "Are these…all vampires?! You two did this?!"

"Nope!" Lawless corrected. "Just me! A few did escape though…"

Ai just looked at everyone. They hadn't just been killed…some were brutally destroyed. There were even some that looked to be reaching to hold hands, frozen in that position as they died. The more Ai took in, the more it hurt. Lawless had had fun during his time, and, honestly, it showed. Ai took a step back, Kuro's hand falling on her shoulder. She looked to him, him giving her a serious look, though it was also one of concern. She just shook her head, followed by nodding it. It was her way of saying she'd be fine.

He released his hold on her, Ai trying to focus on anything except the dead vampires. As they slowly faded into dust, Ai felt her heart sinking. Were these people like Sakuya or Otogiri? Both had said that Tsubaki saved them, thus they were grateful and indebted to him. These vampires were willing to serve him…not forced.

They were loyal.

"Ahem!" Licht said loudly, glaring at Lawless. "Could you stop interrupting, you damn rat? Little rat man…"

Lawless just gave Licht a grin. "I just had to attend to some unruly guests. You should thank me!"

Licht just jumped at Lawless, attacking him head-on. Did all these two do was fight?! Seriously?!

"DIE!" Licht showed, destroying a part of the room as he landed, Lawless dodging the attack with ease. However, Licht developed a shocked expression when he realized Lawless was right behind him, ready to strike.

"Here! I! Go!" Lawless shouted, delivering a powerful kick to Licht's side, sending him flying into a wall, cracking the concrete as Licht stayed in his body-formed imprint.

"Dear me! My Lil' violent Angel won't stop!" Lawless said in what appeared to be absolute glee.

"What are you doing?! Eves are human, you know!" Ai shouted, Lawless looking at her.

"Oh, it's little Miss It! How are you tonight?" He said with a grin, but he shrugged seeing her angry expression. "Aw, relax! Eves aren't as weak as regular humans. Besides… **if he's gonna die that easily, I don't want him around.** "

Ai just increased her glare at Servamp, Mahiru looking to Licht with a worried expression.

"So…" Lawless began. "What brings you here?"

"Well…" mahiru began, Lawless cutting him off.

"Tsubaki, I presume?" He asked. "Why bother with him?"

"He just attacked you!" Mahiru exclaimed.

Ai looked around, nearly all the fallen vampires having been reduced to dust by now. Some remained, though. Mahiru made a valid point…if it had been anyone other than this pair. After all, look was Lawless had done to this horde of vampires.

"And I broke all his toys! By myself, I might add." Lawless said proudly. "My big bro there could do it too, if he really wanted."

Ai looked to Kuro, him giving Lawless a dark look once again.

Lawless just grinned in joy. "How long will you keep this allies thing up?"

"Kuro's the oldest…therefore he's the strongest. But just because someone has power doesn't mean they have to use it…especially not like this! I know these vampires were here to kill you, but…" Ai began, not realizing tears were in her eyes. "They didn't deserve this massacre! Kuro wouldn't do something like this!"

Lawless gave Ai a dark look. "You really don't know him, do you?"

Mahiru and Kuro cautiously watched the scene. He wouldn't attack Ai…surely not. She was human, after all. But, then again, Lawless didn't see her as such.

"Just who…" Lawless began. "Do you think you are?"

He, then, landed right in front of Ai, giving her but a push. Ai wasn't ready for what happened, though. She was shot back at an incredible speed, her eyes not even having time to shut as she braced for impact.

She, in fact, didn't even had time to scream.

She felt herself smack into the wall, a cry of pain escaping her mouth, the wall cracking under her as her weight smashed into it all at once. She gasped for air, a small couch exiting as she struggled for a breath. Odd enough, it didn't hurt as horribly as she thought it would. Don't mistake…it hurt like hell. But…nothing felt broken.

 **"AI!"** Mahiru shouted in fear, him turning to Lawless. "Leave Ai out of this!"

"Huh? She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, then!" Lawless criticized.

Ai couldn't even speak. She just fell to the ground with a painful thus. Amazingly, she was able to get to her feet, Lawless a little shocked at this. She was wobbly, but she got back up. He was highly amused.

"Like a human could stand after such a blow!" Lawless cackled. "Oh! Maybe Big Brother Sloth did this to you?! Nah….it doesn't fit his character in this, does it? So…who, then?"

"That's enough!" Mahiru shouted, Lawless giving him a shocked expression. "Ai was a victim of Tsubaki! It's one of the reasons why we need all the Servamps to stop him! So, please…join us!"

Lawless just gave Mahiru the darkest, most twisted smile. "So…you wanna be the hero, is that it? The main character who the special powers? Save your friend from a damned fate?"

"No! I just want to do what I can!" Mahiru shouted.

"Big mouth for a wanna-be hero." Lawless replied with a cackle. "You need to know the why, when, where, what and _how_ of what you're trying to do. _Who_ do you want to be? **Acting so vaguely based on your own ideals gets you nowhere!** "

Mahiru looked so shocked by these words.

Ai got to her feet, stumbling closer. It was getting better, but…she still hurt. Everything ached. Still, she was happy for nothing being broken. But how was nothing broken?

"You won't become anyone that way." Lawless concluded, a look of almost agony on his face.

Lawless, then, spoke, his voice carrying happy-go-lucky tones, "You're my big brother's Eve and yet you know nothing…so, let me entertain you as I educate. Once upon a time, there were seven Servamps…the siblings got along. In fact, they were happy as can be!"

Kuro's face instantly grew dark.

Ai felt the surge of power from him, despite her being somewhat far away. She was sure Mahiru could feel it, as he was right beside the Servamp.

Lawless went on. "One day, a letter arrived! An order from the neutral group C3. And it said to kill a certain someone. 'Kill who?!", the vampires wondered. The vampires decided to vote on it."

Greed, Gluttony, and Wrath were against.

Lust, Envy, and Pride were for.

Ai felt the darkness from Kuro growing, Mahiru feeling fear inside himself arise. The Servamp's desire to kill was immense. Mahiru didn't even feel like he could move. He felt like Kuro's growing darkness would rip him apart!

Ai felt it, but she kept walking. She needed to stop Kuro! He was going to do something he would regret!

"And so…" Greed said, continuing on. "It was a 3-3 vote! And Sloth's vote…? Take a wild guess…"

Ai felt herself walk faster, Kuro stomping his foot down in a chance to stop this from going any further. She felt his darkness grow. The demon inside, the one in charge of power, it was winning. Kuro was losing control. The ends of his jacket stood up, his body stiff and outline in glowing blue and black as power flowed through and out of him.

Lawless just laughed. "Temper! Temper! Did you not want this story told?"

Mahiru just stood there, frozen. He had no doubt that the pair would join. This outcome was far from what he expected.

"'Sleep no more! He doth murder sleep!'" Lawless shouted in dramatic fashion. "Poor brother would never again have a moment's peace."

There was undeniable hostility here.

Lawless, Rapier in hand, posed for an attack, speaking with a maddened grin, "There is nothing I hate more…than that which you and the others have forgotten!"

* * *

Well, at just over 7,000 words, this was the longest chapter yet! Yay! Did you like it? Now, I want to clear some things up. Yes, Ai is stronger than the average human. Yes, it is from Tsubaki's blood. Is she a vampire? Not technically. Is she human? Not completely. What does that make her, then? I don't really know. Maybe somewhere in the middle. Tsubaki's blood did change her, greatly. She can handle getting thrown into walls (as stated in this chapter) and her durability is greatly enhanced. If C3 could get their hands on her, you'd bet they'd want to do test after test on her, as she would be a "Science Mystery". Now, why is Ai so special? I don't really know. Like previously stated, I always wondered how Servamp blood would affect healthy people, and, at least in this story, Ai is the result. Until Tsubaki fed her his blood—which was just simply out of pure curiosity of what would happen—the vampire blood that had been given to Ai when she was a child weakened over time. It had changed her in some ways, like faster healing rates and such, but…all in all, she was normal. Her bones would break no different than you or I. Tsubaki's recent feeding her changed that, as now she had "updated blood" in her system. Would another Servamp's blood combat this? No doubt. However, with the Servamps available, not sure who would be a donor Ai would accept drinking from. Lilly is out, for obvious reasons (read previous chapters if you don't understand), Kuro she'd, honestly, never feel comfortable with drinking from (for the simple fact she knows it wouldn't willingly come from him but more out of force), and Hugh…well she's just not comfortable with that. The only other Servamps are Lawless (not gonna happen), Gluttony, and Wrath. So…not good candidates. Plus, it'd be messing with my plans! Now, Ai will get another visit from Tsubaki eventually (maybe next chapter, hint hint) but it won't be in the "usual" way. You'll see ^_^

But next chapter! Poor Kuro! Ai will also have a little eye-opener next chapter, I hope. It's all planned out, for the most part.

So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope my explanation of some stuff help you readers out, for those who were confused.

Well, until next time! Bye-bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Wow! Another chapter already! I'm just spoiling you guys, aren't I? Ha ha. Well, here is the finish of last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter begin!

* * *

[9:28 PM, Tsubaki's place]

Tsubaki just bore a look of shock, as well as pain. His dessert, a frozen one of some sort, melted, dripping little by little. Tsubaki just stared, the news he was just given not what he was expecting.

"Wiped out?" He asked, almost like he didn't quite understand.

Or maybe…he didn't want to.

"Otogiri and Sakuya are fine. As for everyone else…" Shamrock said, tears streaming from his eyes as he sobbed.

Poor Belkia—in plush form at this moment—looked terrible. He was so tattered and beaten up, a tear going down one of his button eyes. "Tsubakyun, Lawless was really strong."

Shamrock continued to plead for forgiveness, as well as sob, "Forgive me, young master! I had to tell the truth!"

"We will avenge them all." Tsubaki said in a quiet voice. "You must…"

Sakuya just gave a look of confusion mixed with irritation. Tsubaki had ditched them…what did he think would happen? Okay, even Sakuya had to admit that Tsubaki probably didn't think such a horrible outcome would happen, but…it was possible. Still, the situation felt odd. Were they all hiding something? Or did they, maybe, think Sakuya was a snitch?

"All gone? I see…" Tsubaki said, as if he had finally just been able to grasp the situation.

Visions that haunted him flashed in his mind. It was the aftermath of a killing, which were also the same visions Ai had seen in her dreams. Tsubaki, however, never knew she had dreams of such things.

"I'm sorry…" Tsubaki said in complete anguish, his voice still quiet.

"Young master! My plan…it failed!" Shamrock tried to take the brunt.

"It's not your fault." Tsubaki said to him. "It's mine. I should have…waited for Higan."

Tsubaki removed his glasses, tears of real sadness streaming as they fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, my family…"

* * *

[Back to Greed...]

 _"Will all of Neptune's great ocean wash this blood clean from your hand?"_ Lawless recited, his and Kuro caught in a fight, Lawless expertly wielding his Rapier. Kuro stuck his hand out, Lawless's blade piercing right through the middle with no hesitation. _"No! This, your hand will rather the multitudinous seas incarnadine. Making the green sea red."_

Lawless ended his words with a cruel grin.

Kuro just had a look of shock, it mixed with fear and anger.

"Aah! Scary eyes, big bro!" Lawless faked a cry of fear, returning to attacking Kuro.

As they did this, crouching in fear of their life was one who Lawless had not killed, was a weak vampire, his mind trying to discover what had gone wrong for things to end up the way they had.

"Why did it turn out like this?" He wondered inside his fearful and saddened mind. "They said it would all go smoothly! That it was so easy…"

He remembered his friends being so excited—Tsubaki was going to allow the weaker subclass to help on this plan. After all, a whole theater needed filling. Tsubaki trusted his servants, so now they could prove themselves. They could help him! Even if they couldn't fight, they could still be of some type of use. But…he'd forgotten something. One crucial thing. Even if they were helpless, not able to figut for themselves…they were still Tsubaki's subclass. They were targets. Eventually someone would hurt them.

This particular subclass knew that…

But, that day, everyone was having so much fun…

He couldn't stop himself from crying in both fear and sadness. He'd lost two of his closest friends. He froze, seeing a figure walk by. It was Mahiru, Ai not too far behind him. This subclass looked at her. She recognized her, he thought.

"She's the one Tsubaki wants…" He said in his fearful mind.

Ai noticed him, him silently gasping, but she just gave him a sympathetic look. He saw the sadness in her eyes. She didn't like any of this, and this subclass knew that. She carried on, not wanting to draw attention his way. If Lawless found him…he wouldn't stand a chance.

Mahiru needed to stop this fight between Lawless and Kuro.

He was the only one who could!

Ai looked to Mahiru speaking to him, her voice still rather weak, "Mahiru…this has to end…"

Was this fighting…them being at each other's throats, like this…was it all due to that vote Lawless had mentioned? Was that single event the thing that Ai knew Kuro had been holding dormant inside himself? Was it the thing that caused him so much torment?

Who was it they had to kill?

And why did it bother Kuro so badly?

 _"KURO!"_ Mahiru suddenly shouted.

Kuro went still for a second before turning to Mahiru's voice. Ai's heart almost broke when she looked on the Servamp of Sloth's face. Blood covered nearly half of Kuro's face, but the look…she couldn't bear it. It was brokenness. Kuro was so close to losing it at this point. There was regret, too. Ai didn't know about Mahiru, but she could see it. Something about this story…it made Kuro feel horrible regret.

" **Hey!"** Licht's voice came, followed by him aiming his next hit for right in between Kuro and Lawless. **"I said keep it down!"**

Kuro and Lawless were physically thrown from the stage due to Licht's impact.

Lawless just looked a little amused. "Ugh, Lil' Angel…!"

Licht just stepped on Lawless's head, keeping the Servamp momentarily immobile. **"Stay away from me!"**

Afterwards, he walked towards Mahiru, who had his broom in his clutches. Licht grabbed the broom, Mahiru jumping at this sudden action.

"Give me that…" Licht said with irritation.

Ai and Mahiru couldn't believe what he did. Licht bent the broom into a U-shape, throwing it like a boomerang, it pinning Kuro to the wall. Mahiru just looked at the attack, seemingly impressed. "That's a new trick…"

" **Enough!"** Licht shouted, stomping his left foot on the wooden floor, a paino materializing. **"Shut your traps…and listen to me play! Listen, and weep!"**

As soon as he started playing, Mahiru felt tears come to his eyes. There were pictures, scenes, all of him and his mother when he was a child. Mahiru didn't understand what was happening. Why was he seeing such a thing?

He looked to Ai.

She was on the ground, on her knees, tears running down her face, muttering, "Stop…please, stop! Please…no more!"

He could only imagine what she was seeing.

Ai was seeing pieces of her mother, the times she'd hurt her. Times when she would laugh with her grandparents, as well as the day she got news of their deaths. When she was in C3, Tsubaki's blood given thru the I.V. She also remembered when Tsubaki bit her, directly feeding her his blood.

That and so much more…

Mahiru looked to Lawless, who was on the ground, too.

"Ophelia…" The Servamp of Greed muttered, tears in his eyes as well. He looked to be in pain. The memory was that terrible, or so it seemed. "This is…a really bad memory…"

Mahiru jolted at those words.

So, one of Licht's powers was to make people remember the past?!

Mahiru looked to Kuro, who looked anything but good. His eyes were wide, filled with fear, regret, and just…agony. This wasn't just remembering something for Kuro. For him, this was torture, and Mahiru could see it. Kuro faintly struggled against the broom that pinned him to the wall, but it was no use. He was stuck. Nowhere to go. No way to escape.

Lawless got to his hands and knees, glaring at his Eve. "I've…had it! This is the last thing I need…from your piano…"

At that moment, he launched another attack directly at Licht. **"I'll make you pay!"**

Licht readied for the blow, bracing himself for his own that would be given straight to Lawless. Then, someone entered the room, it being the man who Ai and Mahiru had seen outside and had let them into the building.

"Gil!" He shouted, pointing at Licht and Lawless. "STOP THEM!"

Ai could come back too normal, her standing to her feet. That trip down Memory Lane was not fun. She looked around, blinking when she spotted how Licht and Lawless were stopped. It was a whale. The whale grabbed their head, bashed them together, and let them fall, temporarily dazed. At least they stopped bickering!

"Yes! Nice one!" Cheered the man Ai recognized from before. **"WAY TO GO, GUILDENSTERN!"**

Both Ai and Mahiru gave "What the hell?" looks at this scene.

The man just high-five'd the whale. "Très Bien!"

Lawless rubbed his head, yelling, "Y'OUCH! That smarts! **Guildenstern! You're MY servant!** "

The man, then, started yelling at the Servamp and Eve, "That enough, you two! Or else you'll be sharing a hotel room!"

Ai had stopped watching the scene, her growing horrified when she looked at Kuro's current situation. She ran over while Mahiru just continued to watch.

"So, they fight a lot…" He said with a sweatdrop.

"Mahiru! Help me!" Ai shouted in desperation, Kuro still trapped by the broom, just hanging there as if he'd passed out.

His attention snapped, him running over. The broom released its hold on Kuro, it returning to Mahiru's wrist. But Kuro didn't move. Ai looked at him, noticing his face was completely blacked out. There was nothing. She could make out his features…but it was just faintly. It was like shadows just engulfed his features for now.

"Ku…ro?" She asked, almost afraid to do so.

His head moved, just barely, signaling he was still conscious. She moved her hand to touch him, stopping when a clatter caught everyone's—minus Kuro's—attention. It was the subclass of Tsubaki Ai had spotted earlier. Now, everyone knew he was alive and moving.

"I-I'm so sorry!" The frightened subclass shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Well, now…" Lawless said, getting off the ground, carrying his Rapier as he pointed it right at the frightened vampire's forehead. "We've got some leftovers. A Tsubaki servant!"

He just gasped, fear taking hold.

Ai grabbed Lawless's wrist, him actually a little shocked by her strength. In his opinion, it further proved she wasn't completely human.

"Enough, Lawless! Just cut it out, okay?!" She shouted, him looking at her with mild shock.

"Why do you always try to get in my way?" He asked, his voice a tone that frightened Ai, but she didn't back down. "Even if you have a reason to spare him…I'm not obligated to listen."

"Argh! I'm so close to kicking you myself! Don't you see?! He's terrified! He can't fight! He's a weak subclass!" Ai shouted, her shoving his hand to the side. "So, just…just stop! Haven't you cause enough damage as it is?!"

Lawless just stared her down, his gaze piercing and strong.

Ai's was rather strong, too. Lawless was a little impressed. Just a bit. The girl was tough. Or, at least, she thought she was. So, he tossed his weapon aside, shrugging as he walked away.

"Well," he began. "It's not like I really care about some **trash** like him."

The subclass looked at where the sword landed, him seeing the corpses of his friends as they turned into dust. Tears streamed down his face at the sight, something that broke poor Ai's heart.

Lawless shouted, waving, "Lil' Angel, I've got some stuff to do, so Bye-bye!"

Licht just chucked a piece of rubble at the Servamp's head. **"LIKE I CARE! JUST DIE!"**

* * *

As Lawless walked on, he was still irritated. "Now I feel sick! Damn him!"

His phone rang, him answering, "Oh…hello? It's me! Everything's going according to plan.'

* * *

"You're suit's a mess…and the theater's damaged. I'll apologize, and pay for repairs. If that goes over well, I'll consider this a one-off and forgive you. DO YOU HEAR THAT, LICHT!?" The man who brought Lawless's subclass to the rescue shouted at Licht, who looked like he couldn't care less about anything. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY?! YOU AND LAWLESS ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING! People out there want to listen to your music, you know! What if you get hurt?!"

"The rat always starts it!" Licht scoffed, irritated.

"EVEN SO," the man continued. "IF LAWLESS IS LIKE THAT, THEN BE MORE MATURE THAN HE IS!"

Again, Licht just scoffed. "Why should I change because of that damn rat?"

"U-Um?" Mahiru stuttered, thoroughly confused.

The man just looked Mahiru's way, a friendly grin on his face. "Sorry, but I have to scold him when he does bad things."

What, was Licht a child or something?

The man walked over to Mahiru and Ai, pulling out a card as he spoke, "I'm Kranz Rosen, Licht's manager. Just a regular human. I'm French, but I can speak French, Japanese, English, German, and a few others."

Kranz, as he finally was called, gestured to the whale. "This is our mascot, Whale."

"Is that an animal suit…?" Mahiru thought.

"Heh!" Kranz began. "Guildenstern is inside it. He's Lawless's servant. You can call him Gil…"

Ai stepped forward, Gil currently shaking Mahiru's hand after he introduced himself. "I'm Maeda Airi. Just call me 'Ai', for short. Look, we owe you one. The animal suit is a little bit of a trip, but…I don't really care. You stopped them, and I'm personally grateful. As well as the owner of this building. You deserve a reward for putting up with that maniac."

Gil, then, came over to her, holding out his hand for her to shake it, of which she did. She, next, looked at it. "Is it hard to move around in there? It looks…bulky."

Gil, however, proceeded to try and hug her, of which she just gave an awkward laugh. "Thank you for the hug! Though it doesn't really answer my question…"

"It's nice to meet another Eve." Kranz stated with a smile. "So, the whole crowd were Tsubaki's servants?"

Mahiru answer, Ai going back to beside Kuro. "Yeah, I think so. Do you know about him? He declared war against other Servamps…he's also after Ai, for his own…uh, personal reasons."

"It's all news to me. We're rarely in Japan." Kranz stated.

So, then…did Tsubaki send for Licht and Lawless to be here? He doesn't work outside of Japan, then? Why not?

Kranz spoke, again, holding his hand out as he proposed an idea, "Shall we help each other out, then? With Tsubaki, I mean…"

Mahiru looked lost. "Huh?"

"He may target Licht soon, right? That'd be bad." Kranz replied, getting a determined look in his eye. "His music is a treasure! It's my duty to spread it! Let's join forces Mahiru!"

Licht just gave an annoyed glare. " **Speak for yourself!** Count me out!"

"Ha ha! He'll come around." Kranz said with a smile, shaking Mahiru and Ai's hands.

Mahiru was so relieved. "Thanks a lot!"

"Now, then…" Kranz said, looking at the weak Tsubaki subclass. "What do we do with him? He's Tsubaki's, right?"

Mahiru spoke, "Well, he could be useful…"

Immediately, the subclass groveled. "Please! Don't kill me!"

Ai walked over, leaning down to him as he placed her hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile on her face. "We're not going to kill you, promise. In fact, no one's going to harm you. I'll make sure of it, 'kay?"

The subclass just looked at her.

Maybe this was why Tsubaki was wanting this girl? She was nice, gentle.

"Come on, to your feet!" Ai said, trying to be as soft yet cheerful as possible, helping the subclass to his feet. "So, you got a name?"

"It's…Lilac." He answered.

"I'm gonna have to make a call…" Mahiru said, pulling out his phone. "Hey…I'm actually get a signal down here…"

Licht just looked at Mahiru, scoffing loudly as he got to his feet. "You're hopeless. Kranz! I'm leaving."

Ai looked to him, not especially wanting to talk to him.

She wasn't fond of people who acted like that.

"H-Hey! Wait up! Are your boots your Leads?" Mahiru asked. "I…can't use my Lead that well yet."

Licht just gave him an annoyed look.

Mahiru continued, his voice a little unsure, "Can you tell me…how to get stronger?"

" **THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU."** Licht said, cold and harsh, walking away afterwards.

Ai looked to him when he said that. At first, she glared at him, but, then, her glare lessened. Was he, maybe, trying to teach Mahiru something?

"MAHIRU! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU AND AIRI GO?!" Misono's voice shouted through Mahiru's phone, Ai covering her ears a bit.

After all was explained, Misono was a bit stunned.

"You found one of Tsubaki's servants?" Misono asked.

"He's a weak one…" Mahiru replied.

"BRING HIM HERE!" Misono demanded. "We'll grill him about Tsubaki! Wait there. We'll come get you. C'mon, Tetsu! I know where they are!"

Ai just stodd there, arms crossed. "I just promised him he'd be free from harm…"

Mahiru gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry…I'll talk to him…"

He, then, turned to Lilac. "I'm Shirota Mahiru."

"I'm Maeda Airi." Ai said with a smile.

"Thank you…for saving me from Greed." Lilac said, tears still in his eyes, him looking to Ai once more. "I can see why Tsubaki seems to like you."

Ai just gave a nervous smile. "Can we not talk about that…no offense."

Lilac just looked to the ground. "S-Sorry…"

* * *

Kranz said they were still in town for two days, so they'd stay in touch. Happily, they would soon be at Tetsu's. This was too much for one day. Hell, it was too much for a month! As Mahiru, Lilac, Ai, and Kuro all exited the Opera House, Mahiru began speaking, "Kranz is really nice. But Licht and Lawless…they're too uncooperative. But…I guess we found Lilac. Yay us, I guess."

Ai, who stood beside Kuro, didn't really say anything to Mahiru's words.

She was too worried about Kuro.

His features were still all blackened out, and it really concerned her. "K-Kuro?"

He tipped his head in her direction a little. "Hmm?"

"Are you…alright? You're worrying me…" Ai said, Mahiru looking back at them.

"Yeah, you're acting sorta strange…" He added.

"Mm Hmm," Kuro said in reply, and nothing else.

Ai stayed at his side, her hesitantly reaching as she placed her hand on his arm. He flinched, but he never tried to shove her away. He didn't even pull away, though she was honestly expecting him to. Instead, Kuro took one hand from his pocket, her taking hold of it. She assumed it's what he wanted, but she was stunned. She'd never witnessed him be like this. He flinched when she hugged him, but…now, he was wanting her to take him by the hand?

He must have been really be lost inside…

That thought saddened her. It deeply saddened her, honestly.

She absentmindedly strengthened the grip on his hand, her fear for Kuro taking over the subconscious part of her.

* * *

Lawless walked along, sending a text. "Right now…I'm leaving the hotel…"

When it sent, he walked along, not a care in the world, hands shoved in his pockets. But, then, something made him freeze in his steps, a dark aura blanketing the entire hall.

 _"Hello, Big Brother Number 5."_ Tsubaki's voice said, chilling Lawless instantly.

He looked behind him, him frozen in place. Pure fear…it was all he felt when he looked at Tsubaki. The grin on Tsubaki's face was like none other. It was beyond creepy. He showed his anger, and, more so, how far it had pushed Tsubaki over the edge. He was in "Insane Mode", basically.

"Did you like the concert?" Tsubaki asked, his voice creepy.

Lawless knew it.

He couldn't win this one…

"Huh?" He said in fear. "Uh-oh—!"

Tsubaki's crazed eyes still possessed tears, his voice a mix of crazed and pure creepiness. **"Now what? Should I make you spew Jin? _Nah, too easy…_ "**

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter! It's a little short, but I doubt that will bother you guys much. ^_^ Any who, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Sadly, I won't be writing this for a few days, maybe. Who knows? But, nonetheless, tell me your thoughts, please!

Until the next one, bye-bye! ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, lovelies! How are you guys? *Silence it heard* Oh…you just wanting another chapter? Well, fine. Just trying to be nice. ^_^ Anyhow, here is chapter 23! And things are getting more and more interesting, aren't they? I want to put in some more Ai and Kuro moments…and, eventually, I even like a little, um, "encounter" with Tsubaki planned for Ai. Oh, I'm so excited!

Thank you for your review: "Keelan1210","BlueMoon Goddess", "harajukudarkangel", "NightlyRowenTree", "xenocanaan", "Lady Storykeeper"

Thank you for your favorite: "xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx", "theselfproclaimedgreatest7", "Tsukihime1467"

Thank you for your follower: "puppyxrules","theselfproclaimedgreatest7", "Tsukihime1467"

But, without any more delay, here is the next chapter in our little saga…

Chapter begin!

* * *

So, Mahiru told Misono and Tetsu, as well as their Servamps, everything concerning Licht and Lawless. And, like Ai assumed, Misono took it in every single was but "easy and calm".

"Let's see…you had to get involved with a guy you just met…so you and Ai ditched us and went to the concert." Misono said with a sigh of irritation, shouting afterwards. **"WHAT'S WITH THE SOLO ACT?!"**

"I said I was sorry!" Mahiru defended. "To be fair, Ai really didn't want involved…"

"GOOD! SHE HAS SOME SENSE!" Misono shouted. "Do you ever think before you act?! It's a good thing Lawless was there!"

Hugh added to the little exchange, "You could have at least taken Tetsu."

Mahiru just continued to apologize. "I thought it was safe…"

Misono just twitched in irritation. "And, had Lawless not been there, what if one of those servants would have taken Ai straight to Tsubaki? Ever think about that?!"

Mahiru just looked to the ground, guilt clouding him now.

He hadn't thought about that…

Ai stepped forward. "Back off, Misono! Tsubaki attacked me in the hospital, where the staff checked on me every hour or so. He still got to me despite people being around."

Mahiru just looked at her with shock in his eyes.

That made him see it a different way…Ai was always in danger. Night or day, alone or with people. Just having this brought to Mahiru's attention made the Eve feel extremely uneasy. He looked to Ai, Kuro standing beside her, silent. Kuro hadn't said a word, and it was bugging Mahiru. It was bothering Ai, too.

"Well, you did nab an enemy servant…" Misono said, still a little irritated.

Ai's eyes widened just a bit.

"That's big brother Mahiru for you!" Tetsu praised with a bored-looking face.

"Big brother…?" Misono asked, his look of irritation increasing.

"Mahiru did all that while the little guy fell on his—" Tetsu said as he remembered Misono falling after getting out of the bath, Misono cutting him off.

" **SILENCE, TETSU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"** Misono shouted, blushing in embarrassment. **"AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING 'LITTLE GUY'?! I'M THE SAME AGE AS MAHIRU AND AI!"**

Misono regained his composure. "Anyway…I don't like that the servant is loose like that. We need restraints or something."

"No can do." Ai interjected, taking her focus off the silent Kuro and onto Misono. "I promised him he'd be safe. He's not like Tsubaki's other subclass vampires. Like Belkia or Otogiri. Lilac won't attack us."

"We can't worry just about him attacking, Ai." Misono scolded with narrow eyes. "You're just as much a target as anyone. I'm sure this servant knows that."

"Misono…I agree with Ai…" Mahiru spoke up.

"THINK ABOUT IT, YOU TWO! THIS GUY MIGHT JUST BE ACTING WEAK!" Misono shouted in anger.

Mahiru clenched his fist a little, a worn look coming upon him. "I just…prefer to trust people."

Misono relented at this. "I'm not saying don't trust him…but keep your eyes open."

Bat Hugh flew over to Lilac, who looked terrified, the bat talking, "That aside, it's time for questions! Where's Tsubaki holed up?"

Tetsu walked over, towering over Lilac's sitting form. Lilac just gasped in fear. "He's huge!"

" **No answer, huh?"** Hugh said threateningly.

"This is a waste of time…" Misono criticized.

"Wait! I have an idea…" Mahiru said, grabbing Misono by the arm.

Misono just shouted in frustration, "What is up with you?! Why all the 'buts' and 'waits'?! We already lost Lilly! We can't be wish-washy here!"

Mahiru pressed on. "Here's a thought…if Tsubaki hears about Lilac, he may try to save him."

"Pfft! Save a single servant?" Misono said with heavy doubt and disbelief.

Ai's eyes widened, her speaking, "I get it! It makes sense! When Mahiru beat Belkia, Tsubaki appeared. He wasn't there for Kuro…he was there to save Belkia. So far, every subclass of his we've seen was loyal to him. Not out of fear but respect. They see him as their savior. Thinking about it, Tsubaki might save him. Besides…Tsubaki said I would join their family. That means something…doesn't it?"

Misono and everyone else fell silent.

"Kuro, what are your thoughts on this?" Ai said, looking back to the quiet Servamp, but he wasn't there. She noticed he was walking away from the group, Ai walking after him. "Huh? Kuro?"

He didn't even pause in his steps. He just continued.

So, Ai walked faster. Mahiru, noticing her walk away, looked and saw the scene. Naturally, he ran after them, too.

Ai picked up her speed, running now, Mahiru following behind. "Kuro! Hold up! What's wrong?!"

In no time, Mahiru had caught up to her, them both running after Kuro, who still simply walked.

"What's going on?" He asked Ai as they jogged.

"No clue. He just…took off." Ai said, Mahiru clearly spotting the worry in her eyes.

"Kuro! Where are you going?!" Mahiru shouted, Kuro walking under an overpass.

"Kuro! Answer us, damn it!" Ai shouted, getting irritated.

At that, the Servamp stopped in his steps, turning around to them both, the look of his face causing both to come to a halt, gasping in shock. Kuro looked scared, as well as like he was ready to break any second. Ai felt her heart break over that single look. She stepped forward, clutching her hand as it rested on the chest of her shirt.

"Kuro? What is it?" She asked.

Mahiru just stood there, frozen. He wasn't sure how Ai could get closer. The feeling in the was something that left him almost in fear of Kuro. Was this all due to that story, the vote, Lawless talked about? What happened back then? Did the guy die, or not? Why did they need to vote even? Why was it all such a big deal? What was Kuro's vote on the matter?

Should he ask? Or should he not?

"But…" Mahiru said in his thoughts. "Until we fix this…Lawless will be of no help to us."

So, Mahiru spoke aloud, "Kuro…back then…what did you…"

At those words, Kuro's form became engulfed in what looked like black ooze, Ai and Mahiru growing terrified. Kuro was no longer visible, other than two white holes for eyes, a small opening for a mouth, and two cat-like ears shaped by the ooze. Kuro couldn't even be heard.

It really reminded them both of the time Kuro lost control when Mahiru attacked Sakuya.

Ai was shaking, but she couldn't stand to see him like this.

This was all because of his hurting inside. But…why? What happened? As she wondered this, the blackness engulfing Kuro crept closer and close to her and Mahiru. Ai stepped back, as did Mahiru.

"K-Kuro…" Mahiru said, his voice shaking in fear, him going silent.

"Kuro…" Ai finished for him. "It's all right…we can go back now…they're all waiting…"

The blackness that surrounded Kuro seemed to leave, Kuro's still silent and broken-looking form just standing there. His eyes looked dead, void of anything that remotely resembled emotion. For the moment, Kuro was gone.

Then, Kuro's human form melted away, like candle wax melting due to an intense flame.

It scared Ai and Mahiru, neither would deny it.

But, out of the shadows, Ai could spot the glowing eyes of Kuro's cat form. The black cat walked out, slowly. His eyes, however, were glowing blue. He stopped before Ai, giving a simple "Meow". Ai just sighed in relief, Mahiru doing the same. She knelt down, Kitty Kuro allowing her to pick him up. He didn't climb to her shoulder. He just stayed in her arms, silent. She looked to Mahiru, who motioned for her to follow him as they went back.

Ai was quiet, he rjust looking down at Kuro with distant sadness.

Mahiru just felt his mind fill with thought-after-thought. He'd always tried to be prepared for anything. Whatever would come their way. But…was they enough? Kuro was scared. Mahiru had been waiting, hoping Kuro would talk to him. Or even to Ai, if nothing else. But it never happened. Still…Mahiru was making the right choice…this was the right thing…

But, in this situation…he didn't even know what "being prepared" even meant.

* * *

[At Tetsu's, later that night]

"Hey, there." Ai greeted, sitting down beside Lilac. "You didn't get a bath? You're allowed to get one, you know. You don't have to just settle for a shower…"

"N-No…this's…it's all right." Lilac said with some fear in his eyes.

Ai nodded, her growing a sympathetic look, "Sorry about all of this. Misono's nice, but…he can get a little carried away. As for Tetsu…well, he's big, yes, but he's more brute than force. Unless it's actually needed. One of Tsubaki's servants attacked Lilly, and…he was pretty bad. He still is. So, Misono's really on edge."

Lilac just looked to Ai, him noticing Ai hand something over. It was fish-shaped bread. He looked to her, her giving a smile of reassurance. So, he took it. "Th-Thank you."

Ai just nodded, taking a bite of her own fish-shaped treat. "I rarely get to make stuff like this anymore…"

"Airi—" Lilac started.

"Ai." Ai corrected. "It's less formal."

Lilac nodded. "Ai…why are you and Mahiru protecting me? I'm an enemy vampire. I came between Mahiru and Greed. Mahiru and you…saved me. I know I need to repay you both for your kindness, but…"

Ai gave a look to the dark sky. "Well…Lilac, we really don't want to kill Tsubaki. We just want to stop him, actually. I know we'll have to fight…Mahiru does, too, but, if you think about it, what does killing really solve?"

"Airi…" Taunted a little, but familiar, voice in her mind. It was the part of Kuro who said it controlled his power. "If you don't kill Tsubaki…Tsubaki will kill you. He'll turn you…"

Airi ignored it.

Lilac spoke, "If that's how you feel…tell Mahiru something. Please? Tell him: 'Beware of Higan'. Higan is Tsubaki's number two…and the strongest servant. That's all I can say…"

Ai's eyes widened in shock.

He was Tsubaki's number two? Oh geez…Ai could only imagine how powerful he had to be. Considering that, Ai would _**have**_ to tell Mahiru everything. There really wasn't a choice.

* * *

[Bedtime!]

Ai, surprisingly, fell asleep. Mahiru, sleeping in the room he and Kuro were assigned thanks to Kuro complaining about being disturbed by the others, found himself rather restless. Still, he tried to get some sleep. Even a little was better than none. Ai hoped tomorrow things would get better. Maybe Kuro would be more like himself. Honestly, she was starting to miss the Servamp's lazy, aloof self. He was quiet and distant, and that just wasn't Kuro. Sure, he'd never been the chattiest guy, but this silence…this distance, it was really bothering her. It saddened her to think about it.

As she, and the rest of the house, slept, a presence entered her room, this particular figure never entered through the door. They more of just…appeared. The figure watched her sleep, stepping closer and closer, until they could touch her. Their hand caressed her head, fingers combing through her hair, soft so she wouldn't wake up. Their thumb brushed her cheek, her never moving at the touch. Her skin was soft, they mentally acknowledge, but…well, they already knew that. In fact, they even knew what her hair smelled like, due to a..."personal interaction", one Ai would never be able to truly forget. Their fingertips brushed against her neck, Ai making a soft groaning-like sound, signaling the touch was something she wasn't really liking, as it was disturbing her sleep. Fangs showed, the figure giving a wicked grin at her irritation.

He'd love a taste. He already knew what she tasted like, after all.

However, this was all put aside when Ai's soft voice pierced the silence in the room.

"Kuro…what's…the matter?" She mumbled in her sleep-like state, thinking the touch was his. "It's…okay…"

The person's hand stopped, it pulling away in silence. She thought his touch was Sloth's. This bothered the person, and yet it didn't. In the end…none of that would matter. The figure stepped into a beam of light shown from the moon, their face revealed. It was, indeed, Tsubaki. A sound caught his attention, as well as a faint bell chiming in sync with the rustling sound he'd heard.

A glare came upon him. Of course, Big Brother Sloth would ruin this.

Tsubaki took out his phone, a grin showing on his face. He'd just gotten a good idea. It was time Ai realized that he was thinking of her still, and Tsubaki had the perfect way to show it.

Ai heard a scratching sound on the door, this waking her up. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she got off the futon bed. She though Kuro was already in here, but…apparently she'd been dreaming or something. Sliding the door open, she noticed a little black figure walk into the room, bell chiming with every step.

"Kuro…" She said with a small smile, the little black cat placing himself down right beside her pillow, falling asleep.

She didn't even try to ask why he'd done this. Any other time, he would just open the door, cat or human. Kuro was acting extremely different, and the longer it lasted…the more and more it bothered her. She wanted to ask. So badly did she want to. But she knew Kuro was not anywhere near wanting to share. So, she laid back down, covering herself with the blanket. She looked to the sleeping cat, reaching out to gently brush her fingertips on his back and head.

"Good night, Kuro…" Ai said, closing her eyes. In no time, she was fast asleep.

Kitty Kuro opened his eyes, looking to Ai. She must have been really tired. After a moment of hesitation, he got to his feet, the little cat getting on her futon and curling up on a portion of the blanket that Ai wasn't underneath. He just watched her for a bit of time, finally closing his eyes, sleep overtaking him. Her present helped him, but he knew it wasn't enough. He hated Mahiru seeing him like this, but, even more, he really hated Ai having to see him. Surely, her view on him would change.

No…he wanted her to stay not knowing anything. She'd gotten involved enough, and, for the most part, it was in ways that were not her fault. She wasn't an Eve. She wasn't a dying person who reached out to a Servamp for "saving". She was innocent. And, now, things haven't gotten…well, complicated for her. Kuro needed to protect her.

But how could he do that? Especially now. After all, he couldn't even help himself…

"I'm sorry…Ai…" Kitty Kuro said, drifting off into another slumber.

* * *

When morning came, Ai stretched. Kitty Kuro was nowhere in the room, though. This really didn't surprise her, as he never stayed in her room all night. No doubt, he was in Mahiru's. She reached for her phone so she could look at the time. It was 6:31. Peachy keen. She didn't like early mornings. Something, then, caught her attention, her furrowing her brows.

"A text message?" She asked. "And it was sent at…who the heck sends texts at three in the morning?!"

It wasn't a number she recognized, oddly enough.

That confused her even more.

So, with a shrug, she pressed the notification. It wasn't even a message. It was just an attachment that needed to be downloaded before being able to be viewed. With a sigh, she downloaded it. Maybe she'd be able to tell who sent it.

So, it downloaded, her pressing it so she could view the image.

Her brows furrowed even more. It was some sort of slide show. That wasn't the part that weirded her own, though. Every single picture was of her! Was she being stalked?! Did she need to worry about someone other than Tsubaki?! So, she swiped picture-to-picture. Finally, the last picture came up. Taking in the image, Ai gasped in pure terror.

* * *

[Mahiru and Kuro's Room]

Mahiru felt his eyes open, his mind slowly waking up as he room's ceiling slowly came into focus. He sat up, yawning and stretching. He looked at his phone.

6:13

"I barely slept!" He complained in his mind. "I was too worried about stuff. I just kept waking up."

Even now, all he did was think about things.

Should Licht and Greed really become their allies? Kuro was suffering because of it. Also, who was this "Higan" guy Ai had mentioned yesterday? Was he really that strong? If he was…they needed more power, for sure.

Mahiru turned over, noticing Kuro's futon wasn't even messed up. It wasn't even touched, actually. The chance of Kuro ever making a bed was…well, less than slim-to-none. So much for his the Servamp's words…

"I hurt when I sleep as a cat…" Kuro, back at that time, complained. "So be a good Eve and gimme a soft pillow and fluffy futon."

Mahiru just felt his irritation rise from merely remembering that little moment.

But…where was Kuro, exactly? Could he have slept in Ai's room all night? She did carry him all the way back to Tetsu's place yesterday. In fact, Kuro had walked right to her, wanting her to pick him up and carry him. It was a little odd, honestly. Mahiru began to stand, walking over to the door leading to the hall. Opening the door, he found Kitty Kuro asleep outside the door beside the slippers. He began to walk closer, the sound of his phone ringing stopping him.

"A phone call?" He asked, the sound making Kitty Kuro look over in slight irritation. "At this hour? Hello?"

"Bonjour!" Shouted the voice on the other end, the voice sounding quite panicked. "Did I wake you? It's Kranz!"

"Kranz?" Mahiru asked lowly.

" **HAVE YOU SEEN LAWLESS BY CHANCE?"** Kranz asked in a hurry.

Mahiru just sat there, stunned beyond belief. Kranz continued by saying that Licht had just called him, asking if Lawless was in his room or not, as well as explaining that he didn't feel very good. That only alarmed Mahiru even more.

Were Lawless and Licht beyond the separation limit?

He explained the situation of the distance limit to Kranz, the two finishing their conversation and hanging up. Suddenly, Mahiru heard a scream. That was Ai screaming!

Kitty Kuro heard it, too. He rolled over, lazily looking in that direction.

He couldn't handle this right now…

Really, he couldn't. But he couldn't stop himself from growing worried.

"AI?!" Mahiru shouted, running in her room's direction.

He opened the door, finding a frightened Ai curled up in her blanket, sobbing and speaking, "I can't do this! I can't deal with this! I just…I can't!"

"Ai…what's…?" Mahiru asked, noticing a rather good dent in one of the soft walls. He noticed her phone on the ground in front of it. Had she thrown her phone? For what purpose, if so?

He bent over, picking it up. "Why'd you throw your phone?"

"I got…a picture…" She muttered as she still shook in fright. "Just…look at it…"

As the screen came on, Mahiru spotted the picture Ai mentioned. Immediately, he understood Ai's fear. There, on the screen, was a picture of Ai sleeping, a kimono-covered hand brushing against Ai's cheek. Mahiru knew that pattern, and he knew Ai did, too. Tsubaki was the one in the picture. He was here…in Ai's bedroom. It wasn't her house…this was Tetsu's home! Everyone else was here, too! He could have taken her, nobody ever knowing until morning came. Lilly couldn't help, and…honestly, who knows about Kuro.

This wasn't good.

Ai couldn't sleep alone. She couldn't be alone. No wonder she felt ready to break.

Kitty Kuro slowly walked into the room, him catching Ai's next words.

"I'm so close…" Ai whispered, as she still shook. Her voice got louder with her next words, "I'm so close to just giving myself over. Just let it be done! I can't take this, Mahiru! I'm going crazy, little-by-little! I can't do this!"

Kitty Kuro's eyes were forced open, Ai's words hitting him harder than he expected. Ai wouldn't hand herself to Tsubaki…would she? He wouldn't allow Tsubaki to push her to that point! He wouldn't stand for it!

But, right now, Kuro couldn't do anything to help her.

He was useless.

He grew irritated at himself, but Kuro just pushed the feeling away.

Mahiru wrapped his arms around Ai, her hugging him back extremely hard as she fought to control her emotions. Kuro just sat there, the little black cat looking at the wooden floor. He wanted it to be him that consoled Ai. Mahiru was his Eve, but…that didn't mean anything when it came to Ai. Looking at the little black cat, Mahiru wondered what was going through Kuro's mind, but he couldn't focus on that. Ai needed him, since Kuro seemed to remove himself from the picture, for now.

"Ai…you need to stay strong. We won't let Tsubaki hurt you. We're all here. We'll help." Mahiru said, trying to look as reassuring as possible.

"He was here, Mahiru. He was here while everyone slept just rooms away." Ai said with much doubt. "This isn't something I can run from. I'm so afraid I'll go to sleep here…and wake up there. Wherever his hideout is located. I'm sick of you guys having to worry about me! I'm sick of it all! The fear, the uncertainty, all of it! I'm tired, Mahiru! And, damn it, it's only getting worse!"

" _ **Then, come to me…"**_ A familiar voice chimed in Ai's head. _**"And it will end, my dear Airi."**_

Ai went stiff in fear. He was in her head?

Mahiru noticed, him not noticing a little fluttering figure entering the room discreetly. "Ai? Ai, what's wrong?"

"I can…hear him…" Ai said, placing a hand on her head. Her voice getting soft and low as her eyes got wide. "In my head…Tsubaki's voice…he's telling me to come to him, Mahiru. He told me he'd end it…all of it. And, I—AHH! Y'OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

She looked to her side, a little black bat having had sunk its fangs into her arm.

Mahiru blinked, shouting, "HUGH!? YOU BIT AI!"

Hugh transformed to his human form, licking the blood away. "It should keep Tsubaki at bay, for now. It's only temporary, I'm afraid. I have a feeling if you drank mine or Kuro's blood, you'd be much better off. No doubt, it would counteract the blood Tsubaki gave to you. Even if only by a little bit."

Ai had to admit…she felt better. For some reason, she didn't feel on the brink of falling apart inside. Was all of that Tsubaki's doing? Was it yet another way to make her go to him, as if it was by her own free will? Thankfully, she had Hugh and the others. Sometimes, they knew exactly what it took to feel more like your usual self.

"It helped with the emotional stuff, Hugh, but…Tsubaki was here. In this very room, last night. No amount of blood or biting will change that." Ai said, a little hopeless.

"That might be, but we cannot focus on that. For your sake, you shouldn't either." Hugh said, total seriousness in his eyes.

Ai knew he was right. Focusing on this was not going to make anything better. They, no doubt, had bigger things to worry about. They always did, after all. If it wasn't one thing going wrong, it was sure to be something else.

Ai nodded, her giving a grateful smile. "Thanks, _Old Child_."

Hugh's eyes became clouded with shock, Ai explaining, "You helped in a special way, so I wanted to give you a special sort of thanks. So, I used your real name. If you didn't' like it, just tell me…and I'll make sure I never do it again."

Hugh just seemed a little waivered. "Uh…no, it-it's fine. I am the true form of Pride, after all! Praise is what fuels this vampire!"

"…it sure does…" Mahiru deadpanned. "Thanks, Ai…"

* * *

[Scene Change to Licht]

Licht was not feeling good. His body felt really heavy. Could this be what that rat had been talking about before?

"And so…" Lawless said in the memory. "If we're apart for twenty-four hours…you die! Not that I care…So, stay close, Lil' Angel!"

In the memory, Licht proceeded to kicking the annoyance, missing as he dodged. **"SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!"**

That didn't bother him in the slightest, Licht getting pissed off at the Servamp. " **Bring it on, you damned rat! This angel plans to live!** And murder you when he finds you!"

" _How far doth he run…wherever he tries to hide…it makes no difference…"_ A voice said, Licht's eyes widening at the sudden and highly unexpected presence. "Let's see…are you the right guy? Licht Todoroki?"

Licht jumped away from the man, an older man—looking to be about 40 or so—with long red hair, a pink long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit, brown shorts, a black apron tied at his waist, sandals, and a cigarette between his lips. Somehow, a pretty good cut appeared out of nowhere right above Licht's left eye. The man cut him? He didn't even touch him, did he?

Licht narrowed his eyes. So, this man was a "demon", too, huh?

" **Who the hell are you?"** Licht asked, venom dripping with every word.

"Well, I'm afraid this old man doesn't feel like telling you." He said with a chuckle, giving a shrug as he continued to speak with a relaxed smile. "Thanks to that Servamp of yours, Tsubaki is in quite the mood. So I have no choice. **Seems I'll have to do some pretty nasty stuff to you.** "

He removed the cigarette from his mouth, still smiling. _**"Thy feathery wings…my dear little pianist…will do you no good…"**_

* * *

Yay! All done with another one! So, did you like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?! *paused with ^_^ type of face* Sorry, got a little carried away. But, seriously, was it what you guys were hoping? Hopefully it was ^_^

Well, you guys know the drill.

Until the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Hi, how's everyone? Sorry this took a while. I've been trying to work on my Sebastian x OC fanfic, too. So, I apologize for taking time with this update. I don't have much to say here, so...how about we get on with the chapter? Sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?

Before that, of course...

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "Vesinir", "Lady Storykeeper", "Keelan1210", "BlueMoon Goddess", NightlyRowenTree", "xenocanaan", "LouiseShirley"

Thank you for your follow: "orangeyorange", "Happywheal", "LouiseShirley", "AllRawrz"

Thank you for your favorite: "Still A Lover Of Franchises", "xXZaporaXx", "Happywheal", "LouiseShirley", "Makayla Servamp", "AllRawrz"

Now, let's begin! Enjoy!

* * *

Now that all was well with Ai, Mahiru had another problem with worry about. Licht and Lawless couldn't be found! Kranz hadn't seen Lawless and Licht…well, according to what Kranz told Mahiru, he wasn't in good shape. They needed to find him, pronto!

Misono sleepily wandered into to Ai's room, irritation fully shown. "What's with the screaming?!"

Ai looked to Mahiru, her giving a hesitant look at Misono and Lilly, who was in butterfly form as he fluttered beside his Eve, Ai speaking, "It was…just look…"

She handed him her phone, which was only slightly damaged from her throwing it. Misono was confused, or he wasn't until he turned the phone's screen on, at which he ended up gazing the device with a stunned expression.

"What the hell is this?! Who sent these to you, Ai?!" Misono demanded.

Ai just sighed. "It was Tsubaki. I know it because of …well, his sleeve is in the last photo. It's too much to be a mere coincidence or misunderstanding. He was here…in my room, Misono. Last night."

Misono's shocked expression now held hints of pure terror. "Here? As we all slept?"

Ai just nodded. "And, now, Mahiru tells me Licht and Lawless are missing!"

Misono's eyes shot open. "GREED AND HIS EVE ARE GONE?! WAS IT TSUBAKI?!"

Mahiru immediately grabbed Kitty Kuro by the collar. "Kuro! Let's look for them!"

Kitty Kuro gave a weak answer, "I'd rather not…"

"Too bad!" Mahiru shouted, him looking to Ai. "You wanna come? We can use all the help we can get."

Ai was hesitant, but she nodded. "Sure. Let's get moving!"

As they took off, Misono shouted, "MAHIRU! CALL TETSU BEFORE YOU GO!"

Obviously, Mahiru didn't get it…or he just didn't listen. Honestly, Ai wondered if Mahiru thought he was indestructible or something. Sure, Kuro was strong but…there was always a chance that things would turn sour. After all, look at the whole Sakuya situation.

Ai couldn't bear it if something happened to either of them. To her, they were all she had.

"Maybe we should wait for Tetsu? He shouldn't be too long." Ai suggested. "Some backup would be good…you know, just in case…"

"There's no time!" Mahiru dismissed the idea. "Licht and Lawless might be in serious trouble!"

Ai internally sighed.

She didn't have a good feeling about this. For once, it'd be nice if Mahiru thought things through, rather than acting on pure instinct.

"Okay…" She gave in.

* * *

[Back to Licht and his fight]

" _When I was little…I had big dreams. Playing for a crowd…flying high in the sky…talking to animals. All of my dreams mostly came true. Now, I have other dreams. People can accomplish anything they can imagine. Creativity is a weapon. It is far superior than anything else in the world…"_

Licht landed on his feet, blood splattering at it hit the concrete. To say it was battered up wouldn't even scratch the surface of how badly beaten he was. Licht winced in pain, just glaring at the man before him.

"Okay, Licht…" He said, taking another cigarette from his pack. "Why not just give up, so ol' pops here can capture you, huh?"

"Screw you!" Licht shot back. "Who the hell are you, anyways?!"

The man just gave an innocent look. "Me? I'm just…huh? Where's my lighter? Where'd it go? Did I drop it? Hey, Licht, you have a light?"

Licht launched another kick at the man, the guy dodging. **"DON'T SAY MY NAME!"**

"Whoa-ho!" The guy said in amusement. "Kids these days have such tempers. Oh well. I suppose…"

The man grew wicked grin. "I'll just carve you up now."

Licht's eyes widened at those words. The guy shot himself at Licht, Licht getting yet another cut from the man, but this time it was very different. Flames ignited from the wound! Licht winced, him just glaring at the man. So, this was his power? Flames would appear whenever he cut him.

Was it by friction? Licht didn't know. Not yet.

"Young Licht, you can't beat me. Not alone." The guy taunted, lighting his cigarette with the flame that currently engulfed his hand. "Light is nothing without darkness. Light ceases to exist."

Licht looked to the guy, still glaring at him. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Right now, your vampire…is being crushed beneath Tsubaki's wooden sole." The man said with a grin, it becoming replaced with a usual smile. "I think he sent me a photo…huh? Where's my cell? Did I drop it?"

" **I don't care about that damn rat anymore…"** Licht hissed. **"But I…will not lose to the likes of you!"**

Licht narrowed his gaze. "I can already see myself kicking your ass!"

"Such a strong look in your eyes. It hurts an old man to do this…" He said, fire engulfing both of his hands, a look of excitement in his eyes as he grinned. "But if you resist, you leave me no choice…"

* * *

[Back to Mahiru, Ai, and Kitty Kuro]

All three stopped when something unbelievable met their eyes. There was a huge explosion of fire not too far from where they were! Ai's eyes widened in fright. Could Lawless and Licht stand up against something like that?! Were they even the ones involved? It could be an innocent civilian!

Mahiru shared Ai's feelings, him calling to Kitty Kuro, "Kuro! Let's go look!"

"Uh…Mahiru…" Kitty Kuro said, his voice alerting Ai. "Do you…well…"

This wasn't his lazy tone. She knew that one all too well. She looked to him, Mahiru shouting at the little cat, "Licht may be there!"

Ai didn't feel good about this.

They needed to stop. Or…was she just getting scared? That was a huge explosion, after all!

"Maybe we should listen to Ai's words…and call hot springs guy…" Kitty Kuro said, a troubled look in his eyes.

Ai felt her heart begin to race. "Kuro? What is this all about?"

"Argh! We don't have time for that!" Mahiru shouted at the cat, who he figured was just being lazy.

"But—" Kitty Kuro tried once more.

"What, is this just 'a pain' for you too?!" Mahiru said in frustration.

"That's not it…" Kitty Kuro denied, him showing behavior that wasn't like his usual type. "I just…"

"What is it?!" Mahiru pressed. "You're with me and Ai, so we'll be fine, right?! So, let's go!"

Ai reached her hand towards Mahiru. "Maybe you should listen…I don't have a good feeling about this, Mahiru…"

"NO! You're always babying him, Ai!" Mahiru told Ai with a stern expression, him looking to Kuro with a demanding look. **"LET'S GO, KURO!"**

Kuro, at that point, just gave in. So, he, Mahiru, and Ai ran off in the direction of the explosion. Although, had Mahiru and Ai looked at their shadows, they would have realized that Kuro's was far from being "normal".

Mahiru and them came to the area where Licht and Tsubaki's subclass had been fighting, Mahiru skidding to a stop as he glared at the scene. Ai just gasped at the sight. Licht looked horrible! Whoever this man was…he was tough. As in, he was really, really tough.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mahiru shouted, Ai standing just a bit behind him.

She, honestly, had no part in this. It was best to just stay out of the way. She noticed Licht look that way, Ai relieved to know he was at least still conscious.

"You're Sloth's…" The man cut himself off, his eyes falling to Ai. "And I've seen your picture, too. Tsubaki has it on his phone…you must be Maeda Airi. This old man's memory isn't the best, I'm afraid…"

"HEY!" Mahiru shouted, holding an arm out in front of Ai, as he shouted. "I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF LICHT!"

The guy just looked at Mahiru, followed by him moving Licht as if they were doing some weird dance. "Oh, don't be that way. We were just dancing! Right?"

Licht growled. "I'll kill you!"

Ai, again, had to sigh in relief. Licht was still well enough to make those usual remarks, like when he was talking to Lawless back then. That meant that things weren't as bad as her and Mahiru anticipated them to have been.

"Hey…" Ai asked, stepping forward a bit. "Who are you, anyway? I mean…you said you knew Tsubaki, so…are you a subclass?"

The man just grinned at her. "The name's Higan. I'm one of Tsubaki's fun little friends."

Ai felt her heart skip. This…this guy was Higan? The man Lilac said for Mahiru to be aware of. Higan was Tsubaki's number two, the strongest subclass he possessed. Ai took a step back. They were in over their heads. This wasn't good. No matter how one looked at it…this wasn't good!

"Kuro!" Mahiru ordered, holding out his arm. "It's on!"

Kitty Kuro jumped off the Eve's shoulder, chomping down on Mahiru's arm. "This is cat abuse…"

Kuro transformed into his human form, an irritated look on his face, "What a pain…"

For a second, everything looked fine. Mahiru and Kuro would fight, Kuro complaining the whole way, and they would rescue Licht. Another day of good victories! Or, at least, that is what Ai thought. That all changed within just a single second, though.

Kuro's eyes widened, as if something had caused him a great deal of pain. Black ooze formed on him, like it was draining from him. It dripped and poured from it as he knelt on the ground, frozen in that position. The link between him and Mahiru melted, too. Mahiru's eyes grew wide in fear, the Eve not even close to knowing what the hell was going on.

Ai was stiff, her watching as Kuro looked to be becoming ooze himself.

The Servamp turned towards his Eve, reaching out to him. "Ma—hiru…"

Ai choked on her own breath. Kuro sounded in so much pain, it nearly brought her to tears. What was going on?! Was this the reason Kuro said they needed to wait? Why didn't he just say something, not just give them the assumption he was being lazy!?

"Kuro?! What is it?!" Mahiru shouted, the Servamp becoming engulfed in what looked like a black tornado. "KURO!"

The "black tornado" streamed into a solid mass, and in the end, all that was left behind was a black ball. Ai and Mahiru stared at the black orb, which looked to have a smaller black sphere inside it. The ball was clear, black swirling around in a weird type of cloud or mist. Ai fell to her knees, her mind trying to process what just happened.

Mahiru bent down, picking up the ball with shaky hands. "Wh-Why? Kuro? Is this…thing Kuro?"

Higan and Licht were just as shocked at what just happened.

"Sloth turned into a ball? What gives?" Higan asked, dropping Licht.

Higan looked at Ai, who, for the moment, looked lost. Perhaps even broken. The girl was taking this rather hard, but Higan could take this time to bring not just Greed's Eve but the girl to Tsubaki, too. He was sure to get a nice little reward.

He lunged forward, reaching a hand at Ai, who watched it come with a blank mind. It was filled with so much confusion, terror, shock, and so much more…it just froze. Mahiru saw Higan reaching for her, him summoning his weapon, but it was only sucked into the black ball. Mahiru's eyes couldn't have gone any wider. He was left defenseless! He couldn't protect Ai!

Licht's figure skidded in the way of Higan's, Ai feeling herself get jolted back to reality.

"This is our fight!" Licht hissed at Higan, a glare pointed at the old man.

"You can't even raise your arms, little pianist. I don't intend to kill you, you see?" Higan said with amusement. "Yet you try so hard to protect them…perhaps you have a thing for the girl? She is cute, isn't she?"

Ai glared at the man.

"Shut up!" Licht shouted, his gaze narrowing even further. "The reason is simple. It's because I'm…"

Ai waited for it…

"A pianist!" Licht finished, Ai looking at him with shocked eyes.

Not the finishing statement she was expecting. Perhaps, then, he wasn't really believing the whole "angel" stuff, then?

"Oh, please!" Higan stated with a chuckle. "You have no audience…also, you can't play piano with such feeble arms!"

Suddenly, a keyboard appeared on the ground, Licht summoning it the same way he summoned his piano from before. Licht just looked at the stunned man, a smirk on the pianist's face. Higan, then, grew amusement, as well as excited.

"You're such an artist…" Higan seemed to praise. "I didn't expect you'd get stronger, protecting others. You have such fierce eyes…it makes me want to draw. **How they burn with disgrace.** "

Licht and Higan proceeded to fight, Licht countering Higan's fire with his own music-centered power. And, as they fought, Mahiru just stayed there, on the ground, holding the ball that Kuro became. He should have listened to Ai! He needed to Tetsu! They needed more than just Kuro! Without Kuro…he was a wimp. A loser. A total waste.

He could only imagine what Licht thought.

Amidst the fighting, though, Mahiru could have sworn he heard Licht's voice saying, "Don't do just anything…do what you want to do. Don't wonder if you can be somebody…be somebody."

Sadly, Licht just wasn't strong enough. The brave pianist had fallen under the brutal Higan, Ai grewing terrified. Was she going to be taken, too? Mahiru couldn't fend off this guy! Licht hadn't beaten him and that was with his powers! Right now, both of them were sitting ducks.

"Whew! What a chore!" Higan said with a laugh. "You're pretty strong. You've worn this old man out. Now, that I'm done…it's time to go."

Higan, then, looked to Ai. "Oh…I almost forgot…"

Ai just scooted back, away from the man as he walked closer. This was it. It was all over. She'd be taken to Tsubaki. After that, she'd be made into a subclass, too…wouldn't she? That was Tsubaki's plan, wasn't it? No…no…she didn't want that.

* * *

She blinked, looking around. She wasn't outside any longer, but…then, where was she? It was black. There didn't look to be a floor, but she wasn't floating, so there had to have been one and she just couldn't see it. Also, there was some sort of grey mist floating around her.

"Maeda Airi…" A voice said, her looking around in fear.

She spotted the cat from when she was inside Kuro's mind way back, her gulping in nervousness. "How are **you** here? Where is **here**?"

"You invited me, Maeda Airi." The cat creature with a creepy smile. "Remember? You ate the strawberry. Upon doing so, we formed a kind of contract. It's far different than an Eve's contract, though. I helped when All of Lust lost control."

Ai felt herself get a little peeved. "Helped?! You call _**that**_ helping?! I acted like I wasn't even human!"

"I'm sorry…" The creature with what seemed like real regret. "Tsubaki's blood interfered with our pact, and…that was the result. We were unstable back then, but we are no longer. Right now, you're scared. Your fear calls me, and, once again, I've listened. Won't you allow me to help you, Airi?"

Ai just looked at the creature, unsure. "…Is all I got to do is say 'yes', and that's that?"

"A small exchange will need to be made, first." It replied. "You have willingly consumed a piece of Kuro, much like when Kuro was given his name and item, but the bond could not be forged until Kuro took something, too. Blood sealed the pact between Servamp and Eve."

"I don't understand…" Ai said, wary as she did so.

"You've consumed the strawberry, a piece of Kuro I asked if you would take. In doing so, half the pact was sealed, but there is the other half. Your blood, Maeda Airi, will complete what we started back then." The creature said, Ai's eyes going wide.

This thing…wanted to drink some of her blood? So, then…was that strawberry symbolizing she consumed some of Kuro's blood or something? Oh, the further this went the more and more she didn't' like it.

"Would I…that would make me less than human, wouldn't it?" She asked in caution.

"Tsubaki's blood already accomplished that." The cat creature said, almost as if it were peeved at that fact. "Because of his actions, plans I wish to start could not begin. Only by doing this can Tsubaki's hold on you be weakened."

Weakened? Well, that sounded promising. If any vampire was going to have any sort of "hold" on her, she'd rather it be Kuro. She trusted him…but could she trust this little demonic-looking feline? It was a part of Kuro, yes, but that didn't mean it was one of the good parts.

"There's not much time, Maeda Airi." It seemed to taunt, feeling her uncertainty. "You trust Kuro…don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She said loudly.

"Then, trust me, too." It said with a creepy-cute face. "I'll never hurt you. Kuro only wishes for your safety. You'll even get a power, if you agree. You can protect Kuro, Maeda Airi."

Her eyes widened.

She'd get a power? What kind of power? And…she'd be able to protect Kuro? She wouldn't be completely useless, then. Honestly, she was getting tired of just being protected by everyone. It'd be nice to be able actually do something and it not be the result of Tsubaki's power or blood or…whatever else that guy would try to do.

She closed her eyes, giving the creature a nod as she opened them. "Okay. I'll do it, but it's because I want to be of some real use."

It just grinned. "Good. Good. Now…we can begin…but, first…"

The creature held a pin, Ai knowing what she had to do. She knelt down, wincing when the little demon cat pricked her finger with the item. A few drops of blood streamed from the tiny wound, falling into a little vial that appeared out of thin air. A cork sealed the tiny container, it disappearing with a "poof!". The creature, then, reached up, tapping Ai's forehead, speaking in a whisper.

"Complete."

* * *

Ai opened her eyes, Mahiru noticing an odd glint on them. It wasn't a mad glint, though, like when she faced Lilly. This was something else. She looked determined, as well as a bit irritated, too. Kind of like when Kuro would have to face an enemy head-on, but without the laze. Higan, still reaching for the girl, found himself rather surprised at her newfound stare.

She didn't have this look a second ago! What the hell happened for this new change to occur?!

She just stared at him, Higan finding out that he couldn't move.

"Huh?" He asked aloud, blinking at his immobility. He, then, gave Ai a peculiar glance. "Seems you've caught this old man a bit off-guard."

Ai's irritation increased. "Don't care. Now, move. You're a little too close for comfort."

Higan felt himself get pushed back a bit by an invisible force, him looking at the girl with bewildered eyes. What in the world just happened? A second ago, the girl was completely terrified, and now…it was like something had taken her over. Perhaps it was best to return with just Greed's Eve and not the girl.

So, Higan hoisted Licht's unconscious body under one arm, the subclass getting to his feet. "Guess it's time for this old man to go, then."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mahiru shouted, sprinting Higan's way.

Higan simply touched Mahiru, Mahiru frozen in that spot for a few seconds. "No time for any more heroics…tell Licht's pals I said hello."

Ai just stood there, watching. She was kind of in control, but…it was odd. She could tell something had taken her over. Like she was watching everything through a screen, letting someone "take the wheel" for the time being. She wasn't scared, though. She let it happen, willingly. After all, it was the cat creature who took control. She trusted it much, much more than she trusted Tsubaki.

Mahiru shouted at Higan, the Eve still unable to move, "What the hell is with you?! All of you?!"

"Well, I'm…" Higan began. "Just a painter. An artist who draws whatever Tsubaki wants to see."

Mahiru was released from the paralyzing power Higan had placed on him, him looking to towards the direction the subclass's voice had come from, glaring, but Higan was gone. He looked to the black ball that was no Kuro, feeling quite hopeless. Then, he remembered something else that needed his attention. He looked back to Ai, seeing her sitting on bench. Mahiru got closer, a little unsure. Had Tsubaki's power taken over, like it did before? Or…was this something different?

"Ai…why did you…? How…?" Mahiru asked, unsure of how to word his thoughts.

"How did I, what?" She asked, feigning a bewildered expression.

It was best to not tell him what happened. With Kuro now being a weird ball…Mahiru didn't need any added stress. So, for now, she decided to keep him in the dark. Besides, it would be long and hard to explain it all…

* * *

So, that's that! It's shorter versus other chapters, but…at least it's done, right? So, who did you all like it? Please leave your thoughts in the comment/review area!

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Hello, people! I'm so happy all of you loved last chapter's little twists and turns concerning Ai. I was a little worried, honestly, but you guys loved it! I need to be a little honest with something…a bit of a "confession", really. I wish I could say that all of this I've written in the chapters, thus far, was completely planned out, but, in reality, 90% is literally just "made up on the spot; i.e., Ai being given the strawberry by Inner Kuro, Tsubaki giving/taking blood from her, Tsubaki's complete fascination/fixation on her, her getting power from the strawberry…all of it and, no doubt, more. I wish I could take credit with some sort of planning or whatever, but…it's literally the story telling/making itself. Almost all of it is just a "spur of the moment" idea, and I end up running with it. Which is why I get so cautious with nearly every "twist and turn", because, usually, none of it is planned out much at all.

I just wanted to tell that little confession of mine.

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "Keelan1210", "NightlyRowenTree", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Guest1995"

Thank you for your follow: "xXZaporaXx", "Alexandra780", "Ryu Pendragon"

Thank you for your favorite: "Alexandra780"

Also, Guest1995, I wanted to address something you brought up. I actually thought about having Licht have a little "thing" for Ai, and I might very well do it. I just…I don't want people to think she and he would end up together. This is a "Kuro x Ai" story, after all. Also, of course it's okay to "fangirl"! We all do it! I fangirl over Kitty Kuro…any and all of his moments! Actually, I just fangirl over anything Kuro-related. And Tsubaki-related. I love them both…but not together!

*Shifty Eyes*…I should probably get on with the chapter so you all don't just hear me go on and on, huh? Well, then, let's get a move on!

Chapter begin!

* * *

Misono and Tetsu, who was carrying Lilac like a bag of luggage, just stared at Mahiru and Ai. They couldn't believe what they'd just heard. None of it. But Ai and Mahiru knew just how true it all had been.

"What…did you say…?" Misono asked, continuing, "You mean that black ball…is the Servamp of Sloth?!"

"Misono, just…back down a little. Mahiru is really torn up over it, okay?" Ai said, her sitting on the ground right beside Mahiru, who just stared at the pavement, the black ball Kuro had become near him.

"My weapon…is inside, too." Mahiru said. "But I don't know why!"

Butterfly Lilly and Bat Hugh hovered around the black sphere, Lilly speaking, "I can feel his presence within it…"

"That guy also took Licht…" Ai added, looking at Mahiru, her eyes shifting to the black ball.

"And I did nothing…" Mahiru said with a heavy voice. "I needed Tetsu! I should've listened! I mean, Ai did more than I was able to!"

Ai looked at Mahiru, feigning a look of shock. "…I did?"

Misono looked to Mahiru, Mahiru speaking before Misono had the chance, "Kuro is still alive, right? Is this only temporary?"

"They sensed his presence, Mahiru…" Ai said, placing an arm around his shoulders. "So, that means that Kuro is still alive. He's just…well, I think he retreated inside himself. Or something similar. Cutting himself off from…well, everything. He hasn't been 'normal Kuro' since Lawless said all that stuff. Obviously, he has some serious issues he needs to deal with…but, instead of doing that…"

Ai looked at the black ball. "He's doing everything in his power to avoid it, even if he isn't meaning to."

"Pretty insightful, Maeda…" Misono commented.

"I'm just reading the situation…" She shot back.

"Putting that all aside…" Misono said, addressing Mahiru once more. "What did you mean when you said Airi did more than you were able to?"

Mahiru looked up, looking to Ai with hesitant eyes. "She…she forced Higan away from taking her…"

Misono's eyes got wide. "She…what?"

"Ai froze for a moment, and in that time, her personality changed." Mahiru said, looking from Ai to Misono and back to Ai. "It's hard to describe. Higan was shocked, too. So, I'm going to say it had nothing to do with Tsubaki. Ai…seemed possessed, in a way. She doesn't remember anything, either…"

Ai stepped forward. "That's…not true."

Mahiru just gave a look of pure shock. "Ai…you said you didn't remember…"

Ai sighed, a heavy look in her eyes. "I…sort of lied. Okay, I completely lied. It's just…you had so much to deal with. I didn't want to put even more weight on your shoulders. At least, not until Misono and Tetsu could get here. I'm sorry, Mahiru…"

"So, you remember everything?" Mahiru asked, Misono, for now, staying quiet.

Ai nodded. "From start to finish. This wasn't Tsubaki's power…"

She looked to the black ball. "In fact, it was Kuro's…"

"Ai…that's dangerous!" Mahiru shouted, his hands on her shoulders. "How could you let this happen?!"

"If I hadn't, I'd be gone! Ever think of that?!" Ai shouted, her almost slapping away Mahiru's touch as she stood to her feet abruptly. "Look what happened to Licht! Do you really think I, alone, would've had any sort of chance?! I'll do anything to not fall into Tsubaki's grasp! I trust Kuro a hell of a lot more than that lunatic! So, tell me I was wrong!"

"You…shouldn't have to be forced to such situations…" Mahiru said with a hurting heart. "Kuro and I…we're supposed to protect you. He told me he'd be there…"

"And who knows what he's dealing with! You can't rely on one person all the time!" Ai shouted, hoping to shock some sense into him. "Sometimes, you don't have a choice but to step up and do things on your own! It's not 'convenient' or 'safe'…it's hard. But what can you do when there's nobody there to lean on?! You need to take action…not wait for someone to take it for you…"

Misono and Tetsu looked to Ai, Misono gaining more respect for her.

That was a hard lesson to learn…he knew that all too well.

"How'd you do it?" Tetsu asked, obviously confused. "Push this Higan guy away or whatever?"

Ai looked at everyone, even Lilly and Hugh. "I guess I should give an explanation…"

"Yeah…" Misono said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well…it all has to do with that strawberry Kuro's…I guess it's his Inner Self or something gave me way back when Mahiru got his weapon." Ai began. "When Higan was ready to grab me so he could take me to Tsubaki…something happened. I blinked and met with 'Inner Kuro'. The little cat creature and I talked. He told me that that strawberry I consumed way back was actually a piece of Kuro, and when I ate it it was like drinking some of his blood. He spoke of a contract being partially made when I ate it…but it's not like a contract between Eve and Servamp. He said it's very different. He's the reason I lost control when Lilly was attacked."

Mahiru looked at Ai with wide eyes. "That wasn't Tsubaki?! Ai, if that was the power from that part of Kuro…I don't think you should be tapping into it! Look what it did!"

"He explained that, too…mainly since I flipped out in the same way you just did…" Ai said, getting back to her explanation. "He said Tsubaki's blood interfered with the pact he'd began to make, what happened back then with Lilly being the end result. He said, 'We were unstable back then, but we are no longer.' He said when I get scared, like I was when Higan tried to take me, my fear calls to that part of Kuro. Even though the 'bond' was started, it wasn't completed. Since I took something from Kuro…he needed something of mine…"

Misono's eyes widened. "Your blood…?"

Ai nodded. "I didn't want to go through with it. Making such a pact…it worried me. Even if it is Kuro. He's still a vampire, after all, but, like I said, I trust him much more than Tsubaki. What won me over was when that part of Kuro said finishing the pact would weaken Tsubaki's hold on me. No random visits during the night…none of that, or so I assumed. Still, even if it is weakened and nothing more, I took the chance. He said he'd never hurt me…and that Kuro wants me safe. I trusted those words…so, I accepted the pact, finishing it. By doing so, I guess I temporarily borrowed some of Kuro's power, forcing Higan away."

Honestly, none of them knew what to say.

Finally, Hugh, in his human form, spoke, "I believe you did the right thing. Your actions, no doubt, saved you from Tsubaki's grasp. However, I'm not sure a human can safely use a Servamp's power. I've never heard of such a thing being done."

"I trust Kuro…" Ai said, looking at Hugh. "Even if it was merely a piece of him. Kuro saved me…I didn't do it myself."

She, then, put her hand on Mahiru's shoulder, a reassuring smile directed at him. "We'll get him back to normal. I promise."

"Look…" Misono said, all eyes falling to him. "This was still a win. Take a look at this."

Misono brandished a red flip phone with a Belkia strap that couldn't help but catch Ai's attention before the phone itself. "I found it here."

"Obviously, that belongs to Higan…" Ai said, taking hold of the strap. "Handmade? Wow…never took him as someone who would make something like this…and by hand no less. I'm impressed."

"Ai…" Mahiru groaned.

"What?" Ai defended. "It's well-made!"

"…As I was going to say," Misono continued, rolling his eyes at Ai's words. "We'll spy on Tsubaki's movements using this. And then we can finally make a move before they do."

And, as if it was perfect timing, the phone started, ringing, giving Misono, Mahiru, and Ai minor heart attacks in the process.

"AH HA HA! YOU HAVE A CALL! AH HA HA! YOU HAVE A CALL! AH HA HA! YOU HAVE A CALL!" A voice that sounded a lot like Belkia shouted, over and over.

Ai just blinked, the caller's information appearing on the screen.

Her look of shock faded to one of bother when she noticed the picture. It was Tsubaki posing in his usual outfit with his left arm lifted over his head in a dramatic fashion, three sets of arms behind being held at different levels.

"I'm…not even surprised." Ai said, sighing as she stared at the photo.

"What's with the photo and ringtone?" Mahiru asked. "Is annoying people all he cares about?!"

"Probably…" Ai said with a shrug. "It's definitely something he enjoys…"

Misono answered the phone, a voice that was highly familiar to Mahiru and Ai coming from the other end, "Hello? You found this phone? I'm a friend of the owner. You have his thanks. Higan! Your phone is safe!"

"Great!" Came Higan's voice from the background. "Can I pick it up?"

"Be sure to thank them, Higan." Tsubaki's voice replied to the old man.

"Of course! How should I think them?" Higan's voice asked, again in the background.

Ai spoke in a loud voice, "How about by giving Licht back, you bastard?! Lawless, too! I might not be fond of him, but he's still a top priority."

"Oh?" Tsubaki's voice came, him sounding rather amused. "Is that my dear Airi? Did you find this phone, then?"

Ai snatched the phone from Misono, shouting into it, "I'm not yours! How many times do I have to say that?!"

"That's no fun at all, Airi. You look so adorable while sleeping. Did you get the pictures I sent? I'm rather fond of looking at them, you know. I just can't bring myself to delete them." Tsubaki replied, sounding quite amused as he did so.

In fact, he sounded a little…um, "suggestive", Ai feeling violated just from listening to his words.

"You're sick, you know that?" Ai growled.

Misono took the phone from her. "So…how about it? Give us the Greed pair, we give you the phone."

Mahiru and Ai were stunned at Misono's offer.

Ai highly doubted Tsubaki would agree to it just like that. I mean…this was Tsubaki. She enjoyed playing games. He got a thrill out of it. Plus, considering what Lawless did to all of this subclass…she knew he wasn't going to hand over the Servamp for a measly phone.

And, in a few seconds, Ai's thoughts were proven.

"Ah ha ha…" Tsubaki's began. **"AH HA HA! AH HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA!"**

"Can't have a conversation without the laughing…" Ai muttered with a sigh.

"But that's no fun!" Tsubaki replied with obvious amusement. "This is Lust's Eve, right? That trade is so unfair, don't you think?"

"Knew it…" Ai said, not even bothering to whisper. "You need to sweeten the deal, Misono."

"Tch!" Misono sounded in irritation.

Ai took the phone. "Let me try. I know him better…"

"Oh? Airi's back?" Tsubaki teased.

"Yes, it's me." Ai said, fighting back her own irritation. "We have one of your servants, too, and he's safe. I'm personally making sure of it. So, if the phone's not worth the Greed pair…how about him? Is that more to your liking?"

"Ai!" Mahiru voiced, but Misono stopped him.

"No…it's a good move." Misono said. "You said Tsubaki rescues his subclass…it's our only chance."

"Ah ha ha ha…" Tsubaki began, Ai expecting more laughter, but that's what came. "WHAT A BORING OFFER, MY DEAR."

Ai felt her heart increase, but she continued speaking, "Look, it's a fair trade. Is it not?"

"I suppose it'll do…but there's one more thing I'd like…" Tsubaki said, Ai almost feeling his grin. "But we'll wait for that…"

Ai's heart died down a bit.

She knew what he meant…the thing he desired was her.

"We'll work it out…we'll call you when the trade is set up." Ai said, calm and collected.

"Very well, my dear. I won't touch them…" Tsubaki said, his voice growing quite threatening, "But, I can't speak for the others, Airi."

"Tsubaki!" Ai shouted, her worry growing.

"Uh uh! I'm going to sleep now, my dear, so don't call until late afternoon." Tsubaki said, adding, "Oh! The strap on that phone is handmade, so please be careful. Old man Higan made it himself. He said to tell you. Ah ha!"

"Yeah yeah…" Ai said, hanging up.

* * *

[Tsubaki's place]

"My my, dear Airi has quite the temper, it seems." Tsubaki said with a grin, him looking to Higan. "But your phone is in good hands."

"Ah, thank you, thank you," Higan said with a laugh.

"You've been shamed, Higan! Commit suicide!" Shamrock shouted at that old man.

Higan just gave a bright smile. "I suppose you're right, this old man should lose his head."

Shamrock felt his irritation rise. "How are you number two and not me?!"

Belkia, who looked to be in his pajamas, brushing his teeth, spoke in irritation while looking towards Higan, "Ew! Old man smell! Higan's back…"

While the three bickered, Tsubaki's amused grin fell into a look of displeasing. He'd noticed the hold he had previously held on Ai had seriously weakened, and he couldn't help but ponder why that was. What happened to cause such a thing to suddenly happen?

He, then, grinned. "It seems the plans have been rewritten a bit…"

* * *

The scene shifted to Lawless's current state. He was tied with Otogiri's strings, him rendered completely immobile. Not to mention he was completely battered. He wouldn't lie…he was in pain. He was weak. No doubt, Licht was dead by now. He might claim he's an angel, but…he wasn't. He was human, and human lives were meaningless.

" _We stand in the spotlight and whimper…but our death…means nothing in the end."_

"Life is but a walking shadow," Lawless whispered, his eyes dimmed. "A poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage…and then is heard no more."

Lawless paused, speaking, again, "Licht's music is awesome…but you know, you…and everyone…won't become anything. Most lives are empty."

* * *

[Back with Misono and the gang]

"With the Servamp and Eve distance problem, we're in a time crunch." Misono stated, hasing out the plan.

"Obviously…" Ai stated, growing a bit perturbed.

Misono just became irritated. "Six hours, ill. Twenty-four hours, dead. Was that so **obvious** , too?"

Ai felt herself shrink a bit. "…Sorry."

"When did Licht start feeling sick?" Misono asked Mahiru.

"Kranz called me around six o'clock." Mahiru replied.

Misono nodded. "Go back six hours…the Servamp was taken around midnight."

Mahiru grew panicked. "If those two are still apart…then tonight, at midnight, Licht's life is in danger!"

"I know…" Misono growled. "This is serious…"

"Hold on…" Ai said, Misono giving her that scowl he was famous for. "You'll only going off the possibility that they're keeping them apart…right? What if they're not? It's possible, right?"

"Possible, yes, but very unlikely." Misono said, dismissing her idea immediately. "Tsubaki is ruthless. He wouldn't keep them together, even remotely."

"But…" Ai said, Misono nearly glaring at her.

"We don't have time for it, Ai! This is serious!" Misono shouted.

"Should we mount an attack?!" Tetsu said, standing up as if he was ready to ship out then and there.

Misono grew even more irritated, shouting to him, "You dolt! Attack where?! We're not battle-ready! Let's split into three groups and—"

"Three?" Mahiru asked.

Misono gave a serious expression as he looked to his fellow Eve. "Mahiru…you and Maeda better skip this one. Ai can't control herself when she gets too scared, and your Servamp is a black ball. You can wield your weapon, either. We don't have time to figure out why. Tetsu and Hugh can be out front line…Lily and I will try to assist. We have sixteen hours to rescue both of them. Now, let's plan our strategy!"

Misono and Tetsu, along with their Servamps, exited the room.

And Mahiru was left feeling even worse than before.

"I'm useless…" He said, poking the black ball that was Kuro.

"Probably shouldn't poke that…it is a ball, after all." Ai suggested.

Mahiru poked it, pushing it back and forth with his index finger, only to have to chase after it when he rolled off the table and nearly falling to the floor. Luckily, Mahiru caught it. Ai took his jacket, folding it up so he could place the ball on a safe surface.

For a few minutes, Mahiru was silent, Ai just sitting there.

"I just…wanted to help Licht…" Mahiru muttered, Ai looking his way with a pity expression. "I thought I could save him…but the truth is I just expected **Kuro** to do all the work, as usual."

"Mahiru…" Ai tried, but Mahiru just shook his head.

"No…" Mahiru said, continuing, "Despite his complaining…"

Mahiru, then, sighed. "I'm such an idiot. Have I improved at all?"

Ai scooted a little closer to him. "Of course you have! What about Sakuya, huh? And, you've help me more than once, you saved Misono…you—"

"You saved Sakuya…and Misono…" Mahiru said dryly. "Even when Kuro was losing control, you just spoke…and saved yourself. I tried, and he didn't even listen. Face it, you're better than me, Ai."

"Mahiru…" She, again, stressed.

"I just…" Mahiru began, shaking a bit as he spoke, tears dropping from his face to the table. "I really wanted to get stronger. I wanted…to be an adult everyone could count on! I never…learned to get along with Kuro. I didn't face him head-on at all! I pretended I didn't know how to deal with him. That I was a nice guy…but, I ran away. I never listened to him. You listened to him more than I, Ai. It was thanks to Kuro that I did so many wonderful things. Things I could never do alone. And, the time it came for me to help him…"

Mahiru wiped his eyes, sobbing. "I'm sorry…Kuro!"

Ai felt her heart sink.

Well, Mahiru definitely learned some stuff, like listen to your partner, for one.

"Pfft! Man, you're such a pain…" Came a very familiar voice, Ai and Mahiru looking to the ball in complete surprise.

The black smoke inside the ball began to shift, a little tiny Kuro coming to both their sights. Ai blinked, Mahiru's sobbing stopping as he just gazed at the ball. Kuro was so freaking tiny! If Ai wasn't so stunned from the scene, she'd be dying of cuteness overload inside.

"Kuro?!" Mahiru shouted, his muteness finally gone.

Kuro moved in the ball a little, complaining, as usual, "What are you being so noisy about? Your whining ruined my nap…"

Ai had to laugh a little. "That whining was him apologizing for being a jerk before, you know…"

"About time…" Kuro, again, complained.

"Is that really you, Kuro?" Mahiru asked, the shock still getting to him.

Ai just sighed. "It's him…just more adorable."

"What happened to you?!" Mahiru shouted.

"I don't know, either…" Kuro said, his little hands tapping on the glass. "I can't get out."

Okay, the tapping was just too much. Ai was about to explode from cuteness. He was adorable already…how could he get even more than he already was?!

Ai, ignoring her inner emotions, spoke, "At least…you're okay. We were worried when you turned into a ball. Kind of gave us quite the scare, you know."

"Ah…well, I guess it's not so bad in here…" Tiny Kuro said in his usual lazy tone. "Kinda cozy…"

Ai's brows furrowed.

What did that mean? Did Kuro not want to come out of that thing, then? Suddenly, she didn't feel so happy anymore. In fact, she felt as if her heart had sunk just a bit.

"Yes, it's bad!" Mahiru shouted in anger.

Ai got to her feet, her cheery exterior fading as she spoke, "Well, I'll let you two talk…see ya…"

"Bye…" Kuro said, yawning.

Mahiru looked to the door as Ai slid it shut. She'd been so happy to see him, but it suddenly went away? Was it what Kuro had said moments ago? No…he couldn't focus on that. Kuro needed to be back to normal!

He picked up the ball containing Tiny Kuro. "Ai and I will get your back to normal!"

"I can't deal with you…bring Ai back. She doesn't yell." Kuro, again, complained. "It's so comfy in here…out there, too much to deal with…such a pain."

Mahiru felt his irritation build, again. "Deal with it! You may be smaller, but you're still the same Kuro!"

* * *

Well, well, well…another one done! Did you guys enjoy it? Let me know your thoughts in the review section! Or PM me! I love both!

Well, until next chapter…bye-bye!


	26. Chapter 26

Hi hi! So far, I've read two reviews and…guys, you have no idea how unbelievably happy you make me! I'm not kidding. Even if it's just two of them, or more…heck, even if it's just one I get so overjoyed. So, thanks. It's probably why I try to get these out ASAP, or at least one of the reasons.

Well, there's gonna be a lot that happens in these next few chapters. I don't have a lot planned out, though some of it I have ideas and such. Just reading the manga, I can tell a lot is gonna take place, and I'm perfectly okay with that!

Thank you for your review: "BlueMoon Goddess", "Keelan1210", "NightlyRowenTree", "xenocanaan", "Lady Storykeeper"

Thank you for your favorite: "fantasy.92"

Thank you for your follow: "fantasy.92", "basecannon"

So, how about we begin?

Chapter start!

* * *

Inner Kuro peeked around a corner of Kuro's mind, Kuro laying on the ground. He was on his stomach, head lazily resting on his head playing with his bell a bit.

"Kuro?" Inner Kuro asked in that creepy-cute voice of his. "In the dark again? That's Sloth for you, I guess. No one else comes here anyway. We could bring Ai here, you know. You'd like her company, wouldn't you? Well, Kuro…it doesn't really matter."

The little cat creature slumped into a sitting position, using Kuro as if he were the back of a chair.

Kuro just looked at the little creature, the bell jingling as he continued to move finger-to-finger.

Kuro closed his eyes. The bell still jingling. He didn't want Ai there. It meant she'd know stuff he wanted to keep from her. From Mahiru. From everyone.

"You talk too much…" Kuro said, releasing all thoughts of the subject as he fell into a sleepy state.

" _ **Why**_ _do you think your life should have any_ _ **meaning**_ _?_ _ **Why**_ _do you think you should be able to become_ _ **someone**_ _?"_

* * *

[New York, Six Months Ago…]

Lawless sat in a chair, legs propped up on another piece of furniture as he looked at a piece of paper. "A piano concert?! Whyyy? I don't wanna go! You don't even know any pianists!"

"I don't have much of a choice," answered a rather beautiful woman.

This beauty was a world famous actress, as well as Lawless's current Eve.

"He's taking me out to dinner, too. I have a ticket for you, ****…" She continued as she put on her makeup. "But it's not near us."

Lawless just seemed to glare at her when hearing those words, the flier he was reading falling from his hands, it possessing a picture and the name "Licht Jekylland Todoroki", who was the person he Eve would be having dinner with, supposedly. "I see…so, it's a date, huh? I really…don't like that weirdo. Stay home and rehearse! The critics have been harsh lately."

"That's not your concern." She scolded, continuing to apply her makeup and jewelry.

This Eve of his had not been what he expected. He expected a woman who dazzled the film world to have a much brighter future than you truly had. It was such a shame…really.

He headed to the concert hall, cursing at himself for being late…not that he felt he missed much. So, he proceeded to find his seat, stopping for just a moment. People were…crying? And smiling…? Why?

"And now we'll resume with part two of our concert." Said the announcer.

Lawless felt almost blinded, him hearing music next. This had not been what he was expecting. He swore the pianist even had wings! Of course, that had to be his imagination, naturally. This was Licht, the dubbed "Angel of Music".

Lawless felt himself grin. "It's all decided then…"

Lawless's Eve touched up her makeup in the bathroom, her sensing his presence as he appeared behind her, leaning against the wall as he grinned, hands shoved in his pockets.

She scolded him, flicking some of her hair back as she did, "This is for women only. Honestly!"

She, again, spoke, "I'm having dinner with him. You can come, but you'll be sitting somewhere else. Well, ****? Are you coming?"

Lawless spoke, a grin still on his face, "Nah. That's okay."

"Are you off to another odd job?" She asked. "Well, don't stray too far."

"And you be sure…not to get into any accidents." He whispered into her ear, touching a piece of her hair to his lips. "Bye-bye."

 _"AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT."_

 _"A GREAT ACTRESS'S TRAGEDY."_

Those were only some of the headlines in the New York newspapers, Lawless stepping on them with a scowl on his face. He pulled out his phone, tapping away until he found what he was looking for. Oh, so the lil' angel was still in America? Perfect! Where…where…where. Ah ha! Boston was his next location, hmm? That was perfect, too.

* * *

"What?!" Kranz shouted upon hearing Licht.

Licht looked so pissed. "I said…that hedgehog from Boston is a—"

Lawless cut him off, speaking a very hyper manner, "VAMPIRE! I'm Lawless, the Servamp of Greed!"

Kranz was so confused. "Hold it, hold it! Hedgehog? That thig you picked up and named? Has the world gone mad? It's a person?!"

"I'm a Servamp, to be exact!" Lawless corrected. "A powerful vampire. I needed a name to forge a contract. So, I stayed a cute lil' hedgehog, waiting for someone to cuddle with! Eh he he! Man, I lost it seeing Licht coo over my tiny adorable self!"

"Kranz…let me make this clear…" Licht began, hissing as he spoke.

"Huh?" Kranz gulped.

 **"I HATE THIS VAMPIRE."** Licht finished, venom in every word.

Lawless just gave a crazed grin. "Like me or not, stray too far away and you die!"

Lawless, then, got a little more serious…just barely. "Now…prepare a room for me, will ya? And book all my hotel suites!"

"DIE!" Licht shouted, attacking Lawless on the spot. "Right here, right now!"

Kranz, of course, was left to settle the matter, him sweatdropping. "H-hey now, don't fight inside!"

Lawless looked at his now-smashed glasses. "Well, damn. My specs are toast. Time to buy new ones. This new master sure is violent for a pianist."

Tossing his smashed specs aside, he began to slightly chuckle. "Meh. He…will die just as easily as all the others. in the end."

He leaned back, relaxing as he felt a memory creep up on him.

* * *

[Memory Begin] [For this area, I'll be calling them by their real names or by the sin they represent, not Eve-given ones.]

The year was unknown, simply shown as "XXXX". In an old, dusty, cob-web laden building, the seven Servamps had been gathered. They needed to discuss something, a rather important matter. Well, at least some considered it that.

"We haven't seen each other in forever…" Lawless complained in pure distain. "And this is all we talk about?! What a load of crap!"

All of Love sat at the end of the long table, arms crossed over his chest, a grin forming as he spoke to his brother's words, "Don't say that…it is a big problem."

"WHAT'S TO THINK ABOUT?! THE ANSWER IS NO!" Gluttony shouted. "I WON'T KILL A HUMAN ON REQUEST!"

Envy just, as usual, stayed silent, him looking at Pride.

Pride, then, added to the matter. "That's assuming they even are one."

Wrath just glared at Pride, her speaking, "Are you…implying they may not be human? Is that your stance here?!"

"No need for debate…" Pride countered. "We can settle this with a vote. This order we were given by C3…do we accept, or reject it?"

"Come on! When did we become assassins?!" Gluttony shouted, slamming his hands on the tabletop.

Greed added his own two-cents. "Yeah! We do this, and what's next? Nothin' good! This life…can't be taken by some vote!"

Pride spoke directly to Greed, speaking in a calm voice as he closed his eyes, "You need to calm down. This isn't about her. You mustn't let your personal feelings affect it."

Greed's widened, slightly enraged. "WHAT?!"

Pride continued, ignoring Greed's anger, "Envy, Lust, and I accept. Wrath, Greed, and Gluttony oppose. So…what say you…Sleepy Ash?"

The Servamp of Sloth simply raised his head, which had been sleepily resting on the table, him looking at his siblings as they bickered. H's mouth moved…but nothing came out.

[End of Memory]

* * *

[Present Time]

Lawless appeared on a rooftop, stretching his arms, "Augh…well, that was a dull memory. What a waste."

" _No matter great a person…they still die by an arrogant vote. No one gets anywhere. Not just her, nor that person. No one's life has any meaning. Anyone who thinks otherwise is just a fool. That's why…I'll continue my quest to prove it."_ Lawless said in his thoughts, a grin forming.

"I'll show all humans who think they're 'special'…" He said aloud, his grin growing more and more crazed. "'I will preach to thee…when we are born, we cry, that we are come to this great stage of fools.' William Shakespeare. King Lear. The hero who should have been pretending to be made, slowly finds himself falling into madness. And there's nothing wrong with that."

* * *

[At C3]

"Isn't it about time you leave, Mikuni?" Tsuyuki asked with a slight glare.

"Still awake, huh? Sorry for barging in…" Mikuni said with a perky smile, holding some papers in his grasp.

Tsuyuki's look of irritation only increased. "What are you even looking for? Don't 'borrow' someone's ID when someone's asleep…these are classified!"

Tsuyuki looked at the information Mikuni had up on the computer screen, it showing Greed's info.

Tsuyuki narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Greed's habit of choosing a famous Eve is annoying. It makes it that much harder to hide that vampires exist."

Mikuni just gave an amused smile. "Well, that task…keeping vampires a secret from the public is C3''s job, right? Ah ha! Ignorance must be bliss."

"By the way…" Tsuyuki said. "The president wants to speak with you."

Mikuni tossed the ID badge he had 'borrowed', headed for the exit. "Too bad. I'm not up for that right now."

Tsuyuki felt himself grow even more irritated, him staring at the Eve. "Mikuni…Please try to not cause any more problems for us, will you?"

Mikuni, at first, was a little shocked at this request, but his shock turned into a sly-looking smile, him not giving any sort of verbal reply.

* * *

[Back at Tetsu's place, the next day]

"Look inside it!" Mahiru shouted, pointing to the ball black. "See? It's a tiny Kuro!"

Misono, Tetsu, and Mahiru all gathered around the Tiny Kuro Ball, Misono looking a bit confused, as well as irritated, but…honestly, he was always irritated, or so it seemed.

"I don't see it…" Misono said.

Tetsu poked the ball. "It's quiet, too."

"What?! But Ai and I can see him! Oh, where is she?! I looked in her room, but she wasn't there…just a note that said she'd be back soon! Perfect timing!" Mahiru shouted.

"Probably just getting some air…" Kuro said, him next addressing Tetsu. "Hey, cut it out. Treat me like the small delicate ball I've become. Stop poking me…"

"See! He spoke!" Mahiru shouted.

"All we see is black…" Misono replied. "It seems only you and Maeda can hear or see him."

Mahiru was shocked. So, then…Kuro turned into a black ball, and he doesn't even know why. And…no one but him and Ai could hear Kuro? So…did that mean that only he or Ai could help Kuro? Or, maybe, it had to be both of them, not just one?

It was just a theory, but it was a start!

* * *

[With Ai]

She, currently, walked near Tetsu's place. Honestly, she didn't want to stray too far away. Who knew if or when Tsubaki might attack. The guy never really followed a predictable way of thinking. Still, Ai couldn't keep herself locked in Tetsu's place. Her mind was filled with a lot of stuff.

Kuro wasn't some silent ball of blackness. He could talk!

But…it didn't sound like he wanted out of there any time soon. Ai strolled into a nearby café. In these parts, it was her favorite. She'd been there several times, actually. Well, when there was time for such stuff. She ordered a glass of juice, not wanting anything to eat right now.

She stirred her juice with the straw.

Her mind was so clouded she couldn't even eat.

"Heh," Ai felt herself chuckle. "Why would I think he would be ready to jump back into our world? It's Kuro, after all. Lazing around is his favorite thing. Besides…why should this even bother me? After all…Kuro's not my Servamp. He's Mahiru's. Honestly, the others should worry about it more than me. So, it baffles me why it's bugging me…"

No, she knew why it bothered her.

She sighed, looking at her drink. "I just…I can't wait to be able to hug him or something, but, obviously, he doesn't see me as anything more than Mahiru's friend. Should he even? He's a vampire...I'm a human. Other than what that little creature, Kuro's inner self, said...what proof do I have that tells me that Kuro even thinks of me? He said he cares, yes, but…"

Ai stopped, sighing, again. "Everyone says they care, honestly, but what do I really expect? Why am I sitting here, pouting? I shouldn't be…I should be there. Helping Mahiru."

She took a long drink of her juice, finishing it off before heading out of the café, making her way back to Tetsu's. After a minute or so, though…she felt odd. She felt lightheaded. Could that juice have been bad, or, perhaps, she was getting sick?

"Tetsu's isn't far away…" She told herself aloud, stumbling a bit as she walked.

As she rounded a corner, she blinked, looking around. What the—? Where was she? Wasn't this the way to his place? She surely didn't miss a turn, did she? She felt herself feel faint, this sudden sensation alerting her. This wasn't some "bad juice". Oh no…did someone spike her stuff?

"Miss? Do you need some help?" A woman asked, rushing to Ai's aid, gasping when she took in her appearance. "Oh my! You poor thing! We need to get you somewhere safe!"

Ai gladly took the woman's hand.

Until she looked into the woman's eyes.

"Red eyes…" Ai whispered, her fear growing. "Are you…a follower of Tsubaki?"

The woman looked confused. "Tsu—who? I don't know what you mean, my dear. Come on. You're not thinking straight."

Ai's breath hitched when a single fang in the woman's mouth caught her attention, Ai shoving the woman away. "Liar! Get away from me!"

The woman's confusion faded, a smile forming. "He did say you'd be a bit of a problem. Even in your state, you're still able to fight back. Now, now…don't fight. I wasn't lying. I will bring you to a safe place. You won't be harmed."

"Like hell I wouldn't! He wants to turn me!" Ai shouted, pressing her back against the building she leaned on.

"Like Sloth isn't doing just nearly the same? His blood's in you, is it not?" The woman asked in confusion.

"That's different! I trust him, at least!" Ai shot back.

"You can trust Tsubaki, too. He cares about his family…and you will become a part of it, whether you come willingly or not." The woman grinned darkly, energy extending from her nails until she wielded claws of some sort.

Ai's eyes widened.

She took off, stumbling horribly. All she did was trip over nothing, running into every little thing. The woman, who was perfectly mentally-sound, chased after her as she enjoyed this little game of "cat and mouse". Ai felt her fear rise, her heart beating faster and faster. The woman got close, her claws swiping at Ai's form, tears and blood left behind. Ai screamed, grabbing the first loose item she could, who luckily was a rather heavy stone, chucking it at the Tsubaki follower. For just a moment, the woman was down, groaning in pain when the rock collided with her jaw.

Ai's vision was becoming hazy. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

Just then, she saw Inner Kuro, the little cat creature, standing by a building, motioning her to come that way. So, without even questioning it, she did. The creature appeared at what Ai thought was random corners and roads, but it wasn't random locations at all. She soon saw the entrance for the hot springs Tetsu's family owned, her feeling tears form as she ran closer.

* * *

[This would be taking place as Ai was running from the mad Tsubaki follower…]

"Tetsu? You're not going to help with the plan?" Mahiru asked, noticing Tetsu was carrying a saw and a weight of some sort.

"Thinking's not my thing. Misono will figure it out. Since Ai's not around, I thought I'd help you." Tetsu replied, holding the saw up to the black ball, Tiny Kuro getting extremely agitated. "So, if we break the ball…the Sloth gets out, right? Got it."

Mahiru panicked, placing his hand on Tetsu in a cautious manner. "Tetsu! Just don't hurt Kuro, okay?!"

"Right!" Tetsu agreed, determined.

"Scream if it hurt, Kuro!" Mahiru shouted.

Poor Tiny Kuro, on the other hand, looked ready to have a heart attack from pure terror. Tiny Kuro began to shake, tears forming as he stared down the blade, flailing his arms as he screamed. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" Mahiru shouted in irritation.

Mahiru, then, shout to Tetsu, "Hold on, Tetsu! No…this isn't the way. I need to think…You only see blackness in there, which means…"

"Mahiru…" Tiny Kuro said in caution.

Mahiru took the blade from Tetsu, holding it before the black ball. "I've got to do it! With my ow hands!"

Tiny Kuro stiffened, him speaking in a soft manner, "That's really…not the issue here…"

* * *

Mahiru tried sawing away, Tiny Kuro screaming in pure terror once again, it echoing to the point that even Ai in her current state would have been able hear it had she not been preoccupied with other matters. They tried everything to break the ball but no luck. Was the thing indestructible? Sadly, Tiny Kuro paid the price, him lying flat on the ball's floor, looking almost passed out. Mahiru, however, was interrupted as Tetsu's father came to speak to him.

"Tetsu…that girl who gave the extra room to returned, but…she's not in good shape." The old man said, a worried look on his face. "Your friends need to see this…"

Mahiru's eyes widened.

He must have meant Ai! He grabbed the ball, rushing to where Tetsu's father lead them, which was to Ai's room. When he entered, Mahiru froze in his steps. Ai was asleep, but Mahiru could tell it wasn't a peaceful state.

"She passed out when we brought her here…" Tetsu's father informed. "By the looks of it, I'd say she was drugged."

"No way…" Mahiru said with terror.

He looked to Tetsu, who was looking at Ai with obvious concern. "I'll stay with her…I'll let everyone know how she's doing. Give this latest news to Misono, please."

"Right." Tetsu agreed before he left.

Mahiru sat on his knees as he placed himself beside the sleeping girl, setting the Tiny Kuro Ball beside him. Tiny Kuro could see Ai, and he felt fear enter him, too. She'd never been attacked like this. He wanted to get closer, but the glass prison he thought he rather enjoyed prevented that. He pressed his tiny hands against the clear wall, giving a hopeless look at the girl. He could see where something tore her shirt, only shreds of material left in the area.

"Mahiru…!" Tiny Kuro sounded when he noticed Ai open her eyes.

Mahiru noticed, too, him getting closer. "Ai? Ai! Can you hear me!?"

"A little…too well, Mahiru. Voice…loud…" She said, closing her eyes. "I can't…focus. My head hurts."

She tried to sit up, only to fall to the side. Luckily, Mahiru caught her, Ai just leaning against him as if he were a pillow of some sort. She couldn't even sit up? Just when Mahiru thought he could lighten up on his worry…he found out he couldn't.

"Ai…can you tell us what happened?" Mahiru asked.

Ai gave a faint nod. "I went to my favorite café…and got some juice. I drank it…hashed stuff out inside…and made my way…back here. I started feeling…weird. Couldn't walk. Couldn't focus. Further I went, worse I got. A woman offered to help…and I took it. Turned out she…was a Tsubaki lackey. She wanted…to bring me to him. By force. I ran…threw a big rock…it slowed her down. And…Kuro helped me get here. The little…cat creature thing…the one inside him. It led me to the hot springs."

Mahiru's eyes widened.

Tiny Kuro's widened even more.

"I thought it was just…you know, some illusion. But…here I am." Ai finished. "Mahiru…I don't feel so good…"

Mahiru comforted her, as it was what she truly needed more than anything. "Just…go to sleep for now. We'll figure out everything else later…"

Ai fell asleep, her still leaning on Mahiru. Mahiru just kept his arms around her, Tiny Kuro looking away from the scene. Still, he couldn't stop looking at her. Ai was in bad shape, but it was in a far different way. It had nothing to do with blood. This time, she'd been drugged, and Tsubaki, again, was behind it. Tiny Kuro felt his hand subconsciously press against the glass once more, him wanting to get closer to Ai. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

Mahiru noticed Tiny Kuro's pained expression.

Seeing Ai like this was really hurting the Servamp. Mahiru wasn't surprised.

"Do you still…want to stay in that little ball, Kuro?" Mahiru asked, looking down to Ai. "She needs you, you know. I know you care for her, Kuro. It's easy to see. She cares for you, too."

Tiny Kuro looked to Mahiru, looking back to Ai when the Eve finished.

Tiny Kuro sighed. "I can't deal with this…"

* * *

[About 2 hours later…]

Ai felt herself wake up. She was in her room, and her head was aching. Other than that, though…she was fine. No upset stomach, no wobbliness…nothing. Was she really drugged? Didn't the effects last a lot longer?

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining…" Ai said, getting to her feet.

Apparently, she was still a bit lightheaded, but it was nothing compared to how she was before. She walked from her room and into where Mahiru and the others were. She was a bit surprised to see Kranz there, as well as Gil.

Kranz was just as surprised to see her, though Ai wasn't sure why.

As for Gil…well, due to the costume, she couldn't tell if he was surprised or not.

Mahiru and everyone looked her way, Misono speaking first, "Maeda? You should be resting. Get back to bed."

"I don't need it." Ai said, still wobbly, of which Gil walked over and helped her.

She nodded to the subclass, giving a grateful smile. "If I didn't already know it, I'd never guess you're Lawless's subclass, Gil. Thank you."

The mascot just gave a bow of respect, Ai sitting down next to Mahiru, who gave that look saying she shouldn't be there. Ai just sighed. "Look…I've said it before. I can't just stay down. If I do, Tsubaki will think he can whatever he wants to me and I'll…cave to him. I need to be strong…"

"Fine…but stay with Mahiru. Don't go off on your own. Understood?" Misono said in a general-like manner.

Ai, then, saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Misono fought back his irritation at Ai's child-like behavior. "Let's go over this, again. Tsubaki has captured too people: Greed, AKA Lawless and his master, Licht Todoroki. It helps we have photos. Best case, they escape. We should avoid fighting, if we can…but we have to rescue them by midnight. For firepower, how useful is that mascot?"

Kranz replied, "Gil's a servant, so he's quite capable."

Misono nodded, continuing, "First, we have to hide Lilac from Tsubaki. I doubt he'll just do an exchange."

"Speaking of Lilac…" Ai chimed in. "He's free to go, if Tsubaki gives them both back…right, Misono? That was the deal."

Misono just looked irritated. "I did, didn't I? Fine…"

Lilac looked to Ai. "Wh-why do this for me?"

Ai looked to him, a gentle smile on her face. "I said I'd keep you protected. Besides, Mahiru already told you…we don't really want to fight Tsubaki. I prefer peaceful means of getting things done."

"I agree…" Tiny Kuro chimed from his ball. "I'm a more peaceful vampire myself. When will it be the age of cats? So chill…"

Ai just furrowed her brows at the tiny Servamp. "You really never change, no matter your size…"

Then, something donned on her. "Also…what's the 'Age of Cats', again…?"

"Maeda, are you sure you're fine?" Misono asked, Ai looking his way.

She sighed. "Not perfect, but well enough. I'll be fine."

"It's strange…" Misono said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You should have been under the effects of that drug for at least a few more hours, and yet you feel almost back too normal? Perhaps, the vampire blood in your system had more advantages than we assumed. It's the only real explanation."

"Guess so…" Ai shrugged.

"That reminds me…" Mahiru chimed. "Kranz, you're human, right? Do you have any ways to fight vampires?"

Ai expected a "no", or a confused reply.

"Yup!" Kranz said in a pepped-up way, shocking Ai.

He pulled out a water gun. "Holy water kills vampire, right? Well, I've got this!"

Ai blinked. "A water gun…?"

Kranz felt the need to demonstrate, him taking Hugh's hand. "Your hand, please. I'll be gentle."

"Hmm? What for?" Hugh asked, offering his hand anyway.

"This isn't regular water, so if I hit a human, no worries," He said, putting just a little drop on Hugh's hand. "But a vampire…"

Immediately, Hugh was rendered unconscious, passing out on the spot.

"HUGH!" Mahiru shouted.

Kranz looked so freaking surprised. "Y-You were a vampire?! You look normal!"

Ai just gave him a stare that wondered if he was crazy. "Come on, man! He looks like a mini Dracula!"

"He…He's out cold?!" Mahiru exclaimed.

"Even a drop and a vampire's frozen. Not as effective as Servamps, though…" Kranz stated.

Ai just blinked. "Looks pretty effective to me…"

"Pfwaahh!" Hugh sputtered as he came to, flailing his arms in an irritated manner. "Impudence! You will rue this day!"

"Sorry about that." Kranz apologized, continuing, "Lawless never listens, so I use it on him. I must say it is quite effective."

Ai laughed a little as she imagined that little scene playing out. "I'd use it on him, too. That stuff would be useful for me to carry around. You know, for emergencies."

Mahiru just sweatdropped. "What a lame vampire…death by water gun."

Tiny Kuro spoke, "I always knew humans were crueler than vampires…"

Kranz couldn't hear him, obviously, him addressing what Mahiru said, "Ha ha! It works longer on servants."

"Kranz, can I have some of that?" Mahiru asked, Tiny Kuro getting immediately worried.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Kranz said, handing the bottle over.

"Umm…Mahiru? What are you doing?" Ai asked, her also getting worried for Kuro.

Mahiru held the little bottle of Anti-vampire liquid, Tiny Kuro gaining a long of sweatdrop due to stress. "N-Now, Mahiru…vamps plus Holy Water. B-Bad, you know?"

"Mahiru, Kuro's right…probably not a good idea. You know, for Kuro's sake." Ai said in caution.

"But maybe this can break the ball…" Mahiru replied, twisting the cap off.

"Mahi—MREEEOOOW!" Tiny Kuro screamed as the Holy Water splashed on the ball, leaving only an unconscious and silent Tiny Kuro behind.

"That's a no, then…" Mahiru said with a look of bother.

"MAHIRU! THAT STUFF IS DANGEROUS TO VAMPIRES!" Ai shouted, taking the bottle from him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! LUCKILY, IT ONLY RENDERED HIM UNCONSCIOUS!"

"I seemed like a good idea…" Mahiru defended.

"May I ask how you can see Kuro?" Kranz asked. "I'm a bit puzzled on that."

Ai looked to him. "Long story short, I drank his blood which was in the form a strawberry that had been given to me by a demonic-looking cat that is actually only Kuro's Inner Self. It's not as complicated as it sounds, I promise."

"Ai…when you put it like that, you sound really crazy…" Mahiru said with a sweatdrop.

Mahiru, then, gestured to the bottle. "So, can you just buy this?"

Kranz gave a perky reply, "I have a friend who runs a curio shop. He's Japanese…kinda weird, too. Mid-twenties, carries a black snake, has a doll he likes a bit too much."

"Sounds familiar…" Ai said dryly.

"MIKUNI!?" Mahiru exclaimed in his thoughts.

Kranz pulled out a business card Mikuni had given him some time ago, Misono pulling out the web address on his laptop. The site just wreaked of Mikuni. The Abel doll was more than enough to say that. Abel was ever listed as Manager!

"It's Mikuni for sure," Mahiru stated with a sweatdrop.

Misono grew irritated. "That idiot! What's he doing?!"

"Hey, Misono…" Mahiru chimed, Misono looking at him with a shocked expression. "Ai and I are going to Mikuni's shop. He might know how we can help Kuro. I may not be able to help fight…but I can at least ask Mikuni for help."

Ai blinked. "Misono might want me to stay here…"

"No, go with Shirota." Misono said. "No doubt, you will be needed to get Sloth back too normal, Maeda. After all, you and Shirota can see and hear him. We can't. Your place is with him, for now."

Ai nodded his way. "Guess it's settled."

"Well split up from here…" Misono said, pushing himself to his feet.

Mahiru spoke, "Misono…Tetsu…be careful."

Misono just smirked. "Really? You're one to talk."

"We'll be fine. I'm not good at being careful, anyway." Tetsu added.

"Hey! Are you implying my plan isn't careful?!" Misono asked as if he had been accused of something.

Tetsu just gave a calm response. "Nah, you're reliable…"

Ai walked over, giving Misono a hug, which he didn't allow to last for long at all, Ai chuckling at his shyness. Afterwards, he hugged Lilly, who hugged her back a real embrace. She hugged Tetsu, hugging Hugh after Tetsu hugged her, the little vampire hugging her as if he were a little child. She stepped back, placing herself beside Mahiru again.

"For luck." She said with a smile.

Tiny Kuro, who was had been awake for a few minutes or so, just looked at Ai. He stared at her for a minute, his eyes falling to the ground. He looked at the ball that confined him, and he inwardly decided. He wanted out.

He wanted to hug Ai, too.

* * *

Okay! There is another chapter finished and done! Thanks for reading!

So, there were some more "twists" in here, so hopefully you all enjoyed them. I didn't want Tsubaki to kidnap Ai, not yet…at this point in the manga, a kidnapping scene just wouldn't fit. But he'll be paying her a visit eventually.

Well, as usual, tell me your thoughts, views, comments in the review section!

And, until next chapter…bye-bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Hi hi! Sorry it took a bit to get this chapter finished and posted. I had a really bad head cold that just didn't seem to want to leave me. I feel better, though, so here I am! The story is gonna take some interesting curves in the road from here on, and I am so excited!

So, let's get this show on the road, huh?

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "Keelan1210", "BlueMoon Goddess", "NightlyRowenTree", "xenocanaan", "Guest1995", "ScarryKid", "The Mog Returns", and one unnamed "Guest".

Thank you for your favorite: "LuciansLycanNightShade", "ScarryKid", "WildCardSpadeMode", "HollySutterlin", "The Mog Returns"

Thank you for your follow: "LuciansLycanNightShade", "ScarryKid", "WildCardSpadeMode", "HollySutterlin", "The Mog Returns"

Now... **chapter begin!**

* * *

"We should probably get going, right?" Ai asked Mahiru.

"Mahiru…" Kranz voice, stopping both the Eve and Ai. "Take this."

"Huh? Oh, the water from before…" Mahiru said as he took the bottle.

"Holy Water…" Ai corrected.

"If a vampire attacks, it'll buy you both some time." Kranz promised.

Mahiru just gave a grateful grin. "Thanks a lot!"

"Kranz…" Ai began, the blonde looking at her. "We'll help Licht. I mean…it'd be horrible to have someone with such talent to…I just can't believe he's also an Eve! With the way he fights…you'd never guess he plays piano. At first, I was very questioning on whether I liked him or not…I mean, whether I could or not. His personality is…well, very different. He's…what's the word? Rough and…well, in my opinion, mean. Honestly, he pairs well with Lawless…in a weird way."

Kranz just had to smile at Ai's words. "I can understand your words, Ai. Licht is different from your average pianist, I suppose. But…'talent' isn't a word Licht's very fond of. Would you like me to tell you a story about him? It might help you see him in a different light."

Ai shrugged. "Sure."

Kranz nodded, speaking, "He was raised in the Vienna suburbs. A normal kid who loved to climb trees. No one made him play piano. He just did it. Everyday he'd play the piano…and, when he did, he'd imagine bringing the audience to tears. When he was seven, he entered a contest. His parents, who were world renowned musicians, actually came together to listen to him play. He was so excited…but he was so stressed out by it that all his hair turned white! Just by the expectations his folks had for him. His hair wasn't the wasn't the only thing affected…his mind was blank, too. But, all his hard work paid off. People said it was like an angel had come from heaven. Part of Licht's hair is white, right? That part didn't go back too normal. You see…it wasn't talent that got him here. It was a goal and hard work."

Kranz, then, became extremely encouraging, giving Ai a thumb's up. "So, who knows…you could be a world class pianist, too!"

Ai just gave a small smile, a sweatdrop forming as well. "Sorry…I stopped by playing the violin."

Kranz and Mahiru looked at her in shock.

Ai just shrugged. "I picked it up so I wouldn't be stuck at home all the time! Besides…I love the sound…more than a piano. Sorry."

Kranz, for a moment, looked like he was ready to cry, but that went away in a nano-second. Mahiru took Ai by the hand, speaking, "Let's go. We'll take the train."

* * *

[On the train]

Ai sat beside Mahiru, her lost in her own thoughts. No doubt, Mahiru was lost in his own, too. Ai looked at all the people, studying each face for but a moment. Some were reading the paper, others on their phone or some other electronic device of some sort. Happily, the train wasn't crowded.

Tiny Kuro yawned. "All this effort is making me sleepy…time for a nap!"

Ai just had to smile at him. He was so carefree…even during times when he really shouldn't be. Still, it was a part of him that, somehow, lured her in. Also, it's, in a weird way, what made him and Mahiru such a good duo. Mahiru was driven…Kuro wasn't. They balanced each other.

"Sometimes, I wonder where I'd be if I never went to Mahiru's school. My grandparents could have chosen another. Life would be so…dull, then. I was unhappy back then. My grandparents were all I had…" Ai thought to herself, looking to Mahiru and the now-sleeping Tiny Kuro Ball. "But…I'm not alone. I haven't been for a while. This path is crazy…and dangerous, but I don't really care. I'm happy, and, really, that's what counts."

The train stopped at the next stop, people walking out, leaving only Mahiru and Ai in the car.

Ai decided to break the silence, since it was only her and him. "So…is Kuro still wanting to stay in there?"

Mahiru looked at her, the shock in his eyes fading as he smiled a bit. "Nah. Let's just say…something changed his mind."

Ai felt a smile spread across her face, a joy entering her. "That's great!"

"You know…Kuro cares about you, Ai." Mahiru said, keeping quiet so his words wouldn't wake the sleeping Servamp. "He's lazy…but, in his own way, he does show it."

"I'm just…afraid, Mahiru." Ai said, her looking at her folded hands as they rested on her lap. "Tsubaki is doing things different from before. What if…"

Mahiru blinked. "What if…? What is it, Ai?"

Ai just sighed. "What if a choice comes where it's either me or one of Kuro's siblings?"

Mahiru's eyes widened. Honestly, that sounded like a plausible thing.

Ai continued. "We know Tsubaki has a way to harm Servamps. Look what happened to Lilly? He can't even fight yet. Just minor illusions, but that's only because he was stopped. Who knows what couldn't have happened if things unfolded differently. And, now, he has Lawless and Licht! Mahiru, if it came down to me or Kuro's siblings…I'd give myself over to Tsubaki, willingly."

Tiny Kuro, actually, was awake, and those words, alone, pierced him. He continued faking his sleep. If he alerted them he was awake, he knew Ai would cease on this subject.

"Kuro's suffered enough…" Ai said, looking at the tiny ball that Tiny Kuro was housed inside. "I don't even know what happened, but I can tell he's suffered horribly. He's lost one sibling…I won't be the reason for him potentially losing another, Mahiru."

Kuro had to mentally judge that. Ai didn't know the whole story behind Lawless…it wouldn't be the same scenario. He'd never let Tsubaki have her, not even if it was Ai handing herself over! He didn't fight for much…but he would fight for that!

"Ai…" Mahiru started.

That conversation stopped as a black fox suddenly appeared right between Ai and Mahiru, both standing from their seats as they took a step away from the creature. This fox was had a red glow surrounding it! It glanced around, almost ignoring Mahiru and Ai.

"A fox?!" Mahiru exclaimed in shock.

Ai just stared at the fox, remaining silent.

The fox looked at Mahiru, a voice coming from it, "Aww, nuts…the hostage isn't with you?"

"It's him!" Ai shouted, stepping back.

The fox looked to her, a gleam in its eye when it took in her form. "No need to worry, my dear Airi. I am unable to capture you when using this technique. And, I do apologize for my subclass's rough behavior earlier. She uses harsh methods, I'm afraid."

"Don't give me that! She drugged me!" Ai shouted in anger.

"Ah ha…I assure you, we'll meet again. Very soon." Tsubaki's voice said in a creepy way, his tone becoming a bit serious. "Bye-bye."

The fox, then, burst into a cloud of black, the blast acting as though it were a bomb! Mahiru covered his arms over Tiny Kuro, who he and Ai assumed was still sleeping, jumping for cover. Ai crouched as well, but both she and Mahiru were forced from the train by the blast, both crashing to the ground in a slightly painful manner.

Ai could hear Tsubaki's laughter, it slowly fading as her and Mahiru looked to the train with fear in their eyes.

But all was…fine?

"No…explosion?" Ai asked in pure disbelief.

"An illusion?" Mahiru asked, just as shocked as Ai was.

"Hey…that was awfully rude." Tiny Kuro said with a yawn, acting as though he were just woken up. "Talk about a rude wake up…"

"Kuro?! Are you okay?!" Mahiru shouted in worry.

Tiny Kuro just yawn again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a vampire. Immortal, remember? It's probably because you're human that you worry about death so much…"

The train doors shut before it continued on its normal route, Ai looking to Kuro with an irritated expression. "You know, if you were normal size, I'd have smacked you on the head for that remark. Immortal or not, we're still going to worry!"

Tiny Kuro gave her a scared expression. "Humans are so cruel…"

Ai just rolled her eyes at the tiny Servamp, remaining silent to his comment.

"Well, he can still wise-crack…" Mahiru said with a sigh of relief. "So, he's okay. But, Tsubaki is making his move! He need to hurry!"

* * *

[At Tsubaki's]

"He wasn't with Shirota Mahiru or my dear Airi…" Tsubaki said in a nonchalant manner, blood dropping from a cut on his index finger as it dripped into an eerie reddish-white fire, the liquid sizzling as it made contact with the weird flames. "Aww…what a shame. I guessed wrong, and here I believed he would have been with Ai. Well, up next is…"

An image of Misono flashed, Tsubaki cackling in his usual, insane way.

* * *

[Back with Ai and Mahiru…]

Mahiru and Ai stood before a brick building with the words "Antique Store" printed on the plaque. Mahiru looked so uncertain, but Ai…well, she wasn't. Mikuni did say he was an Antique Dealer, so this pretty much fit the bill.

Mahiru stepped forward, reaching for the door handle, but the door cracked open before he could even touch it.

"Welcome back, Miku-Miku." Said a voice on the other side of the door, jolting Mahiru in a creepy manner. The door continued to creak open as the voice continued to speak, "I have something important to tell you, Mikuni. I broke one of your precious dolls, you see. But that's because…I keep telling you nnot to leave your things where I can reach them."

Suddenly, a hand holding a headless doll reached out from the cracked door, Ai and Mahiru both gasping in near terror.

 **"SEEEEEEE? LOOK!"** The voice said in a very creepy manner. **"Her head…popped** cleeeeean **off, didn't it…? But it's alright…"**

The man of the eerie voice revealed himself, Ai noticing he was wearing a doctor's coat. Mahiru on the other hand had fallen to the ground, looking up at the man in pure fear.

Was this psycho a doctor?!

" **BECAUSE I MELTED HER HEAD INTO A SPECIAL JUICE FOR YOU. NOW YOU CAN BE ONE IN BOTH BODY AND SOUL WITH HER."** The man said with a grin, breaking out in a crazy laugh. "So chug it…down…?"

He noticed Mahiru on the ground, him also looking to Ai, a blank confusion on his face.

Him and Mahiru spoke at the same time. **"Who the heck are you?"**

Mahiru and Ai walked into the antique store, both of them looking at the shelves. This didn't seem like much of an antique store, really. It was more of a general store. They sold quite a bit of stuff here, actually. There was premium coffee called "Relax Time", little Abel dolls _**everywhere**_ , clocks, cups and plates, and even holders for display plates.

"Mikuni isn't here right now…" The doctor from before stated, wishing some liquid in a few beaker glasses. "That's the trend. Not here more than here."

Ai picked up a bottle that was labelled as "Holy Water", her showing it to Mahiru.

H looked at it, looking back to the doctor. "Are a friend of Mikuni's?"

"Me? His friend?" The doctor asked, turning around and giving Mahiru and Ai disgusted looked expression. "Gross…"

Ai blinked, still holding the bottle of Holy Water. "Mikuni seems pretty cool to me…only met him a few times, though."

"Hmm…have we met before?" The doctor suddenly asked Ai, her blinking in slight confusion.

"Pretty sure we haven't…" She replied.

"Your face looks…" The doctor trailed, looking to Mahiru next. "Are you…one of Mikuni's servants?"

"No!" Mahiru shouted in sudden aggravation. "I'm an acquaintance of his, Shirota Mahiru!"

"And I'm Maeda Airi." Ai chimed in, her standing almost behind Mahiru.

"Hmm…well, then, Satou Haruka…" The doctor began, Mahiru cutting him off.

"WHO?!" Mahiru shouted. "MY NAME'S SHIROTA MAHIRU! SHOW SOME EFFORT!"

"I hate guys like this…" Tiny Kuro complained from his ball.

"Hmm? Shirota Mahiru?" The doctor questioned, as if the name suddenly sank in.

He rushed to his desk, looking through papers in a mad rush until he found a certain one. He looked at it for a second, turning to Mahiru with a bright look of glee. "WELCOME TO MY LABORATORY!"

Ai and Mahiru had looked of pure shock at the doctor's sudden change in personality.

The doctor forced Mahiru isn't a seat, speaking in a cheerful, excited voice, "Come, come! Have a seat, Yamada Kakeru!"

"I'm Shirota Mahiru!" Mahiru shouted, again.

Right now, Ai was being pretty much ignored, not that she minded it. This doctor was obviously missing a few brain cells or something. So, she took a seat on her own, staying quiet, for now.

The doctor just continued to speak, pouring Mahiru some tea from a bottle, singing as he did so, "It's time…for the doctor…to perform…a little experiment! Please, have some tea!"

"WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!?" Mahiru shouted in obvious confusion.

The doctor continued, happy as ever. "It's a welcome…Eve of Sloth!"

Mahiru and Ai were so beyond stunned. This guy…knew about Servamps and Eves? He knew Mikuni, so they shouldn't have been too surprised, but…it was still a shock.

"CHEERS! Hanaoka Michiru!" The doctor said in a excitement, slamming his beaker glass against the one he'd given Mahiru.

"WHO IS THAT?! My name is Shirota Mahiru! Mahiru! Shirota! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Mahiru shouted louder than before. "And, why are you ignoring Ai?! She's right beside me!"

The doctor just continued on as if mahiru didn't even say anything, lifting a marker from his lab coat pocket, "I'm no good at remembering names. After all, there's no point."

He began writing on Mahiru's forehead, the Eve having a very poor job of fending off the doctor. In the end, Mahiru found his name written on his forehead in black marker.

"He…he wrote on me…" Mahiru mumbled in obvious irritation.

Ai couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Now I won't forget it! Welcome Shirota Mahiru!" The doctor said, laughing afterwards.

"Umm…excuse me?" Ai chimed, both the doctor and Mahiru looking to her in shock. "How did you know Mahiru was Kuro's Eve? I mean…who are you, exactly?"

The doctor just blinked, looking to Ai as if he'd forgotten about her. "…Who are you, again?"

Ai just sighed. "Maeda Airi…"

He blinked, speaking as he walked to his desk, looking paper-to-paper, "A scientist…a researcher…sort of a scholar…my specialty is vampires."

Tiny Kuro seemed a little uneasy, as well as intrigued, about that bit.

The doctor continued, turning to both Mahiru and Ai, holding a piece of paper. "Johannes Mimir Faustus."

Ai blinked, Mahiru looking a tad lost at the words.

The doctor continued, "It's my name. My name. You know, my label. Call me 'Doctor'…or 'Johannes'…or 'Johan'...'Hans'…'Faust'…whatever you like, really."

Johan noticed Ai still held the Holy Water from before. "I'm the one who made that Anti-vampire water. It's named after me, see?"

Ai looked at it, her eyes widening. "Mimir! Well, I give you my props for being able to make such a thing. Awesome!"

"BUT WHO CARES?! IT'S ALL FRIVOLOUS NONSENSE!" Johan shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk. "I FOUND IT! THE REASON I KNEW YOUR FACE! MIKU-MIKU KEPT YOUR PHOTO! NOW…LET ME TOUCH THE VAMPIRE! LET ME EXAMINE IT! LET ME EXPERIMENT ON IT! IT'S A CAT, RIGHT?! THE SERVAMP OF SLOTH IS A CAT, RIGHT?! WHERE IS IT?! WHERE?! WHEEEEEEERE?!"

Ai felt her irritation rise. "Experiment…?"

Mahiru, on the other hand, showed the ball that was currently Tiny Kuro.

Johan just stared at the ball, Ai speaking in an attempt to calm her inner anger, "Here you go…Kuro, the Servamp of Sloth."

Johan just flipped out, shouting as he pointed at the black ball, which was obviously all he saw, "THIS ITTY-BITTY, TEENY-WEENY BALL?!"

Mahiru spoke, his voice a little low, "We're trying to find a way to fox him."

Johan, then, went from spazzing out to joyful, smacking his beaker against the black ball, Tiny Kuro "Mreowing" in what seemed like pain with every smack. "AHHHHHH! SUCH A MYSTERY HAS COME BEFORE ME! CHEERS TO THE LIMITLESS POSSIBILITIES OF THIS WORLD!"

Ai just took the black ball, holding it almost protectively. "Please stop smacking him with that glass of yours! It sounds as if it hurts him or something!"

Johan just looked at her, as if he was shocked to hear that. "You can…hear Sloth? In there? It's not just a black ball to you?"

"Obviously not…" Ai said in irritation.

Johan, suddenly, began crying, tears streaming down his face as he took his glasses off his face. "Ahhhh…time freeze us in this blessed moment…such beauty…it brings tears to my watery eyes…."

Johan, then, grew excitd once more. "THANK YOU FOR THIS GIFT! NOW, COME, BOTH OF YOU! FIRST, WE'LL MELT THIS BLACK ORB DOWN…"

Ai just glared at him. **"You touch it, and I'll** _ **break**_ **your hand…"**

Tiny Kuro looked up at her, him not used to seeing such a side of her…and it was all to protect him? Honestly, he felt very pleased about that.

Johan blinked at her, a grin coming upon him when he noticed her eyes change a bit, a very small red glow present for only a second before vanishing. "EVEN BETTER! OH, HAPPY DAY! COME! LET US…BE OFF TO MY SUPER SPECIAL LABORATORY!"

He grabbed Mahiru by the top of the head with one hand, flinging him towards a mirror.

"MAHIRU!" Ai shouted in fear.

Mahiru braced himself for a painful impact…

That was until she and he noticed the mirror revolved upon Mahiru's weight hitting it, resulting in a, no doubt, painful impact with the floor instead. Ai walked over to the revolving door, pushing it as she stepped inside the room, finding Mahiru rubbing his head.

"Wasn't expecting the door to revolve…" Ai muttered, her getting cut off when Johan stepped in the door way.

" **It's time…for the doctor…to have a little fun…"** Johan grinned, Ai and Mahiru giving him looks of horror. Even Tiny Kuro looked horrified! **"Time…freeze us in this blessed moment. Such beauty…it brings tears to my watery eyes…"**

* * *

[Flash to Misono and the gang]

[A/N: In the manga, for whatever reason, they refer to Higan as "Higano" during this little conversation. The name "Higano" even appears on Tsubaki's phone when they later call him. So, for the sake of following the manga, I'll be calling him that, unless otherwise stated in the manga.]

"We have to hide Lilac first…" Misono stated.

"Once we find Tsubaki's base, it'll be easier to attack." Kranz stated, sitting at the table with Misono, Lilly, and Tetsu.

"Too bad we have no idea." Tetsu added.

Misono gave a narrowed look at the tabletop. "That's not entirely true…"

Now, all eyes were on him.

Misono continued, "Shirota said this phone belongs to a guy named Higano. The time from when he vanished and we got there was about twenty minutes. Tsubaki called right after. Tsubaki and Higano were already together. That means a vampire could get there from the park within twenty minutes. On top of that, it's hard to believe Lawless would be held far from Tsubaki. So, wherever Lawless is, Tsubaki's base will be nearby. But…Higano took Todoroki with him…so, Todoroki and Lawless aren't being held very far apart from one another."

Misono showed a photo from Higan's phone. It showed Sakuya sitting by a close window a distance away from Tsubaki and Belkia. Tsubaki was holding a plate so that it looked as if Sakuya were the main dish or something, Belkia holding a fork and acting as if he were about to devour the subclass.

Misono just thought the photo was weird, but, honestly, if Ai had seen it…for some reason, he figured she would have laughed at the weird, as well as immature, nature of it.

And, he would have been right. Ai would've loved it!

"From this photo of them goofing off, the Tokyo Opera House is definitely in the picture. I had DouDou look into it. And, judging from the weird angle…the only direction it could have been taken from, according to DouDou is…" Misono paused, trying to add some dramatic effect. "The World Tree Hotel. There's a high chance that this is the place. At least…that's what I think. It has forty-five floors and five basements levels. They could keep a Servamp and Eve far apart in the same building. Though, just barely."

"I see…" Kranz stated. "Vertical distance. I always assumed horizontal. So, you think one must be on the top floor, and the other in the basement? But, same building."

"Most of their power is Tsubaki himself and that Higan guy." Misono continued. "They likely want to keep their forces together."

Tetsu was…amazed. "You're so cool…but I don't get it…"

"N-No, I'm not…" Misono stuttered, regaining himself. "It's not that impressive. I'm just saying it's most likely. It's not confirmed."

Misono, then, looked down as he became, once again, serious. "I doubt I'll be much help in a fight. This is all I can do right now."

"I'm going to bed." Tetsu said all of a sudden, walking towards the door.

Misono shouted in surprise and irritation, "Huh?! Hey! WHY YOU—!"

"You don't need me now, right?" Tetsu asked. "When you do, wake me up. Then, it'll be my turn."

Misono was beyond stunned. "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?! THIS PLAN RISKS YOUR LIFE, YOU KNOW!"

Tetsu looked to Misono. "It's fine. **I trust you.** "

Misono was, all-in-all, speechless at those words. Tetsu left, heading off to bed.

Lilly just grinned happily. "Ah ha…Even so, all we can do now is show others what he know…"

Misono sighed in aggravation. "You 'show' quite enough as it is…"

Again, Misono regained himself. "We need someone to sneak in and confirm…but Tsubaki and his servants know our faces. We can't use Ai, either. That would only be setting her up for trouble. We need someone they don't know."

Both Misono and Lilly looked to Kranz, who just pointed at himself in shock.

"Me…?!" Kranz asked.

"Mister Rosen and DouDou…" Misono said, adding, "But…it's dangerous…"

Attention was diverted from that situation as Bat Hugh flew in from a window. "I've returned!"

"Welcome back, Hugh." Lilly said.

"Hmm? Tetsu's not with you?" Hugh asked, now in his human form as he sat on the floor.

"He's sleeping…" Misono said a little disgruntled, changing to his usual tone. "What did you learn?"

Hugh spoke, "Higano is a big guy with red hair…several witnesses confirm that. But that shocking thing I discovered is…"

Misono waited, a sort of fear rising inside him, as well as anticipation.

"Sakami seems to have a girlfriend!" Hugh said in joyfulness.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Misono shouted at the little vampire.

* * *

[And back to Mahiru and Ai…]

"Height…" Johan said aloud to himself as he jotted the information down. "165.2 CM (5' 5")."

Mahiru currently stood on what looked like a doctor's scale/ruler. You know, the kind where you always got your height and weight checked during every routine visit. Oh, and Mahiru was basically naked…aside from his boxer shorts, of which Ai was basically shielding her eyes. Honestly, she shouldn't be seeing him like this!

Johan didn't seem to care about that aspect, though.

Mahiru shouted, a blush clearly showing on his cheeks, "WHAT IS THE POINT OF ALL OF THIS?!"

"Shut up." Johan simply said, plucking a piece of Mahiru's hair. "Time or a hair sample."

"Um…Johan, why are you studying Mahiru? Kuro's the one who you should really be focused on…" Ai chimed in, dropping the shield from her eyes when Mahiru got semi-dressed.

"Medical history? Any chronic diseases?" Johan asked Mahiru, seemingly ignoring Ai.

Mahiru blinked. "No…I don't have any…"

When he got his shirt on, Mahiru sat down, speaking to Johan, "I don't want you to examine me! I want to know about Kuro's condition! I mean…was it really necessary for Ai to see all of that?!"

Johan just scribbled away. "Don't worry…she's next…"

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Ai protested, loud and clear. "Guys can get away with going around in their underwear…girls, not so much."

Mahiru's mind wandered upon hearing that.

And, almost immediately, he began blushing…hard.

Ai noticed, her fuming. "MAHIRU! DON'T THINK ABOUT ME THAT WAY! IT'S PERVERTED!"

"Yeah…" Tiny Kuro said with a yawn. "Shame on you…"

Mahiru just glared at the tiny Servamp. No doubt, he thought the same sort of things when hearing her say that. Ai, after all, was cute. Of course, though, Kuro was basically an expert on hiding his emotions behind a mask of laziness.

"Undress…" Johan said in a very nonchalant manner to Ai.

"I'll just give you the information. I'm not getting undressed, and that's final! I'm a girl! Have some consideration!" She shouted, a blush creeping up on her. "What do you want? Weight? Height? Allergies? I know them all!"

Johan held up a vial. "Very well...I need this filled with blood."

Ai stepped back. "What is with you people wanting blood samples from me?! First Misono and now you…"

Still, he got the blood sample. It was better than stripping down to her underwear. Johan seemed at least somewhat okay with meeting her half-way. Mahiru, again, asked about Kuro's condition, Johan just pointing to the bookshelf behind Mahiru and Ai.

Ai went over, taking one of the books, Mahiru doing the same.

They paused, however, when they heard a "Tink" sound. Kuro's little black ball fell from the desk it'd be resting on. Even Johan looked at it with some piqued interest. Then, the ball began rolling towards Mahiru and Ai. Then, it began shifting more towards Ai than Mahiru, which intrigued Johan and Mahiru.

"Doctor…" Mahiru began, everyone's minds getting off of Kuro, Ai now holding the ball in her hands. "Is the cure for Kuro in these books?"

Johan seemed a little irritated, for whatever reason. "Kids these days. Always asking others or the internet for answers."

"It was just a question…" Ai criticized.

"'Why not read them?'" Johan emphasized. "Is what I want to say…but that sounds boring to me, too. So, I'll tell you. It's not. At least, as far as I know."

Both Ai and Mahiru got downcast looks.

"You're not an Eve or a servant…" Mahiru began to Johan. "So, why study vampires?"

Johan just grinned madly. "I'm sailing a ship…"

Ai, just like Mahiru, was lost once more. In a way, this guy reminded her of Tsubaki. He talked like this, too.

Johan continued, getting more and more dramatic as he did, "I'm going back against the flow of the river. From downstream…to a far higher upstream. If you want status quo, you go with the flow. But to stop it, go against the flow. People can't stay in the same place forever. They must…always seek out new things! You have to take those first steps! You'll never accomplish anything if you don't do something first! Satisfaction is stagnation! Stagnation is death! When a genius hands you a mystery like vampires…how can you waste it?! One scientific field after another mastered, but I still know nothing! How can I accept that?! I WANT TO KNOW! TO SEE! TO EXPERIENCE! TO FEEL! TO UNDERSTAND! To not study a gift like vampires…would just be rude! How awesome are these creatures' power?! Sending them out to battle would assure victory for any country that had them. They'd be the ultimate weapon! And now vampires are fighting each other!? I'm grateful to the Servamp of Melancholy. Wars always drive technologies to their next stage. I can't leave Sloth alone like this. I've got to obtain the power to turn him back."

Ai just glared at Johan and his words.

"Servamps…are just for power? That's all you care about…? Just so you can have some new tech?" Ai glared, her eyes beginning to glow just a bit. "What about the Servamps, themselves? Or the subclasses involved? Vampires aren't just savage beasts…they feel, they hurt…they want and desire. They cry and they laugh. You think you see their full potential…just like Mikuni 'supposedly' does, too, but…you people know nothing. You're blinded by your own greed…your own lusts. The Servamps are supposed to represent sins, right? Then, why is it that we humans exhibit those sins way more than they do? You're a master of all scholar subjects, and yet…you know very little about the things that really matter in this world."

Mahiru noticed her eyes, him reaching out to her. "Ai…please calm down…"

Johan grew excited when seeing her eyes change like that. "How is it a human possesses one of the physical features of a vampire? I've never come across something as unique as this! Can I experiment on you, too?!"

Ai grew instantly horrified, taking a few steps back.

Luckily, Mahiru averted that little conversation. "I don't want to turn Kuro back because I want power…"

Johan grew confused.

"I just want…" Mahiru paused. "To be someone who he can 'deal with'…"

Ai looked at him, stunned by those words. Then, she smiled, impressed and proud of Mahiru. Even if he didn't see it, he was maturing. Honestly, Ai thought both him and Kuro were both improving, little changes showing in both every once and a while.

Johan seemed less than interested, messing around at his desk. "Huh…well, that's boring. Ah, but…I can muster some mushy feelings for that. Some geniuses are sinfully sentimental you know."

He, then, set down two beakers, one in front of Ai and the other in front of Kuro.

Johan eyed Ai for just a second, not enough time for her to even notice.

"Have some tea." Johan offered, walking back to his desk, dropping a few cubes of what Ai assumed was sugar. "I have quite a sweet tooth. As far as sweeteners go, I have quite a variety here. Want some?"

"No thanks…" Mahiru said with a weary look.

Not that Ai blamed him. She actually considered not even touching it, especially after she'd been drugged by that Tsubaki servant. Still, Johan wasn't one of those. He was, she assumed, on good standing with Mikuni, so…she assumed it was safe to drink what was offered.

So, she took a sip of it. It tasted fine. So, she took a larger drink.

"No clues here either…" Mahiru said aloud, Ai looking to him. "So…where do we go now?"

Johan paid attention to their words but never turned towards them, not even a fraction of a turn.

"We'll take it one day at a time…" Ai tried to reassure him, taking another drink of her tea.

Johan suddenly appeared near the pair, a crazed grin on his face. **"You reeeeeeally shouldn't be so trusting."**

Mahiru and Ai dropped their "glasses", the tea spilling all over the floor as the "glasses" shattered. They began coughing, both panicking inside. Immediately, they collapsed on the ground. Ai was dizzy, her mind feeling clouded and faint. Mahiru felt the same way. What did this guy do?! He didn't poison them, did he?! Maybe he drugged them? Oh, why did they trust him so easily?!

"As far as I know…there's nothing in these books about your Servamp's condition." Johan said, gesturing to the bookcase behind him. **"But that won't stop me."**

Mahiru tried to figure out what happened, him very weakly looking to Ai.

She was already passed out, and it worried him.

"I don't know how to break that ball…" Johan continued. "But when something ails a Servamp, there's always on option…THE EVE HAS TO GO INSIDE THEIR SERVAMP. And, as for the method of doing that…there is but one!"

Mahiru just remained shocked at that.

What happened to Misono…back when Kuro had attempted to devour Mahiru…did something like that have to happen here, too?! But why did this involve Ai?!

Johan, then, looked to Mahiru, who was still conscious and looking at Ai, who had falling unconscious.

Johan spoke, "Your friend is fine. Miku-Miku told me of her super special bond to this Servamp already. A Servamp and human connection unlike any other! Oh, let time freeze me in this moment! Scratch that, don't stand still at all! I couldn't experience this if you did! Her journeying inside the elder brother Sloth is crucial, Shirota Mahiru. Now…good luck to you both. Her journey has begun, and yours is beginning. A poem to see you off: **The Lion and the unicorn were fighting for the crown. The lion beat the unicorn all around the town. Some gave them plum cake…and drummed them out of town.** "

* * *

Well, well…there is the end to this chapter!

Did you like it?

Well, I'm gonna start on the next one, so it should be out soon enough. Hope you enjoyed!

Until the next chapter…bye-bye!


	28. Chapter 28

Well, here we are again! I told you I'd start working on it right away. It's hard not to, to be honest. I'm not complaining, though! Once I lose that "drive", it's hard to update a story with excitement. Usually, it's just a "going through the motions" deal, and those aren't very fun.

Well, for those who have read the manga/watched the anime (which I'm assuming all of you have done at least one of those...), you know what's coming next.

Or, do you? *wink wink* Yes, I'm throwing in some twists and turns yet again! You all enjoy those, don't you? *smiles*

Well, how about we get started? But, first...

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "Guest1995", "NightlyRowenTree", "Keelan1210", "harajukudarkangel", "BlueMoon Goddess", "ScarryKid"

Thank you for your favorite: "arco-iriss"

Thank you for your follow: "arco-iriss"

Chapter begin!

* * *

"He was hidden…?" Tsubaki asked himself aloud, licking the blood that streamed from his finger, a bothered look on his face.

"It…does seem so." Shamrock agreed, bowing to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki looked at Shamrock.

"They have one of my servants hostage…but he's not with Lust or Pride. Honestly, I expected him to be with my dear Airi, but…" Tsubaki trailed off.

"Is the Arisuin kid bluffing…?" Shamrock purposed.

"Perhaps." Tsubaki replied. "But…perhaps he isn't."

Tsubaki's phone began buzzing, his eyes shrinking from impatience and excitement. "It's about time!"

Everyone held different expressions on their face during the call. Shamrock looked unsure, Higan looked more of impatient as he casually smoked his cigarette, Belkia just looked irritated, Otogiri had her usual blank expression, and Sakuya had something of a bothered expression.

Tsubaki spoke as he answered, "Yes, hello? It's me. Yeah. The exchange will be…? Okay."

Tsubaki hung up, standing from his chair, "Well, they called. Sadly, it wasn't Airi this time. I'll be back."

Shamrock shouted, "It's a trap! You can't go! Us servants must do it!"

"Hmm…but…" Tsubaki began, not exactly sounding like he was really going to even give a real answer.

Shamrock continued, "Belkia and I may not be the most reliable…but, though it shames me, if Higano went—"

Belkia interrupted, pulling swords from his hat with a grin on his face, "Leave it to be, Tsubakyun! With my skills, I'll bleed'em dry! Lemme do it! I'll even bring the girl back, not a scratch!"

Tsubaki replied in a seemingly gentle and kind manner, Sakuya giving him an increased bothered expression, "It's not like I don't trust you. Quite the opposite. It's because I trust you that I can go myself. You know all too well…"

Then, Tsubaki gave a happy, almost whimsical smile. "No matter who may betray me…I will not betray anyone."

Oh the look on Sakuya's face. It was no longer a "bothered" expression. Now, it was a full-on glare.

* * *

[Flash to Misono and his group]

" _Did he go?"_

" _No sign…on this side…"_

" _Who, what, and where?!"_

" _Well, that's what we want to know."_

" _I'm usually asleep at this time…"_

This was from a few vampires who were stationed by Hugh to be look-outs for when Tsubaki would leave. These vampires, of course, were more of his subclass, something Misono was a bit surprised about, actually.

"You boys talk too much!" Hugh scolded, shouting into his headset microphone. "Those fit to be my minions should honor silence! This is of the upmost importance! It's Tsubaki's headquarters! Be on your guard! Don't forget your duties!"

"We're watching…" One said in reply.

Misono, then, commented with a sweatdrop, "You have a lot of servants, Hugh…eyes and ears everywhere…literally."

"A few more lately, right?" Lilly added.

Hugh replied to his sibling, "Correct. I've obtained many more…since I came to this country."

Misono grew a little curious. "Do you have any…rules for making someone your servant?"

"Hmm?" Hugh looked to the Eve. "No such rules…but they should be vampire-esque. At first, I lived in a proper old English castle, but then it was torn down. I had to rude, coming midday. I took refuge in a box to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was headed to Japan."

Misono grew irritated. **"How stupid can you be?!"**

"OH!" One of Hugh's subclass exclaimed. "Someone's coming out. IT'S TSUBAKI! We've got him! From the roof, heading west! Sending image…!"

"Are we done? I'm going home…" Said the lazy subclass from before.

An image came over the screen, it greeting Hugh's eyes. "That photo…no mistake. It's Tsubaki! So Tsubaki is gone, but…no sign of the Greed pair."

Misono and Tetsu began to move, them both being in costume that Ai would have compared to "The Men in Black" or something.

"Right then!" Misono declared. "It's time for us to move then!"

Lilly just sweatdropped at his Eve. "Umm…Misono…are you…cosplaying?"

Misono removed his sunglasses, grinning. "It's a disguise! We need disguises to get inside."

Also, thanks to his shoes, he was fifteen centimeters taller! No one would recognize him! Ai would have just rolled her eyes at that weird thought, but, lucky for her, she wasn't there. Him not being recognized due to a wig or the suit, fine…Ai would go along with that, but just because he was taller? No.

Of course, Kranz was going, too. His role, however, would be an easy one.

"Excuse me. Any rooms?" He asked, him in the guise of a foreign visitor. "Anything on the highest floor! I want to see the Tokyo at night. 'Cause Tokyo is awesome! Shibuya! Harajuku!"

Kranz could easily have taken a career in acting, even if it was a semi-good one and nothing more.

"A bit over-dramatic…" Misono thought to himself. "Oh well."

Tetsu, on the other hand, seemed a bit impressed, thinking to himself, "He's quite the actor!"

The receptionist just gave a kind smile. "I'm terribly sorry, but the top floor is full…"

"Aw, nuts!" Kranz said in a pout. "What is there? I want to be as high as possible!"

"Umm…we have a room on the 41st floor for one night." She replied.

"That's fine." Kranz replied. "But the top floor is best! How long are they booked? I want one next time! I love Japan!"

"I'm terribly sorry…" The woman replied with slight regret. "But the 43th floor and up are rented out as a block to a long-staying customer."

Well…that wasn't suspicious at all…

"Looks like you were right." Kranz whispered to Misono. "I asked about the basement levels, but only four are for parking. Yet there are five total. For now, I've got the key for the 41st floor. To go higher than the 40th floor, you need a key card."

He slid the card to Misono discreetly.

Now, it was Misono's turn. "Here I go…"

Only ways in or out were the two car bay doors, or the main entrance, of course. First, they'd check upstairs. Since they had the doors watched, they'd rescue the Greed pair. Still, escaping the basement looked problematic, but with Tsubaki gone…they should at least stand a fighting chance. If Misono could rescue the pair without fight, though, that would be highly ideal.

He radioed to Tetsu. "Sendagaya…I'm on the elevator. Wait for my signal."

"Roger." Tetsu replied.

Misono entered the elevator and pressed the 41st floor button, but he froze when a figure entered the elevator. It was Sakuya! What was he doing here?! Were they found out? Surely not already! Maybe he was just returning to headquarters? That seemed more likely, didn't it?

"Heh heh," Sakuya muttered a chuckle before speaking, "Going up."

Misono pressed the button, the elevator beginning to move. At first, it was silent, and Misono wondered if he had panicked for no reason.

When Sakuya began whispering, however, that panic rose higher. "I don't want…to lie anymore. 'Trust' is a just a curse. Rather…it is cursed. Trust someone who is cursed, and you become cursed."

Sakuya, then, spoke louder, "Do you think you pressed the 41st button? Do you really think…that the 41st was higher…than the first? Is that…really the case?"

Misono looked at the buttons before him, his eyes widening with shock.

The buttons were backwards?!

"Yup…" Sakuya muttered, pulling down a hidden panel that revealed an "emergency" button with a fox icon printed on it. "I really hate lies."

Sakuya slammed his fist on the button, the power going out for the entire building. **"I DON'T WANT TO TELL ANY MORE LIES!"**

Suddenly, the elevator seemed to fall, this alarming Misono for a moment. He, then, cast a glare Sakuya's way, Misono pulling the platform shoes from his feet. "Nice job knowing it was me! I even made myself taller!"

Sakuya just looked at him. "You thought it was hard?"

This wasn't good! They knew they were going to be there! So, did they move Greed and Licht, then? No, for them to make a plan like this…they were definitely trying to stop them! The Greed pair were still there! They had to be!

"Sendagaya!" Misono shouted into his microphone. "I'm going down! You take the stairs and go up!"

Tetsu ran up the stairs, Misono concentrating on his own problem.

"We figured this might happen…" He said in his thoughts. "But it's better this way! I can take this guy myself!"

* * *

[Now we go to Ai…]

Ai looked around, looking at herself next.

"Okay…this is a new look…" She said, noticing the black robe. "I look like a witch or something. Still, it's not bad…"

She, again, looked around, speaking, "So, where am I? The place looks a little…bleak."

And bleak it was…

There was nothing here. Honestly, Ai wasn't even sure what she was walking on because she didn't see any sort of ground. It was like she was on glass or something. Even that didn't fit, since she didn't see any gleam or shimmer. There was nothing. It was like she was literally walking on air. Also, the room looked infinite. There was no sign of his beginning or stopping, no floor or ceiling.

"Kuro is one giant mystery…" She told herself.

Suddenly, the little cat creature she had grown quite used to by now appeared to her left.

"Hello, Airi." It said in its usual creepy voice, Ai looking at it.

She, then, knelt down beside it. "I'm done being even slightly afraid of you. You're a part of Kuro, right? I have no reason to fear you, not even a little bit."

The creature looked at her, almost as if it were shocked. Then, it gave a grin. It was supposed to be happy, or at least friendly, but…honestly, it still just looked plain out creepy. A cute kind of creepy, though.

"Enter." It said, not saying a single thing afterwards.

Ai just blinked. "Enter? Enter what? I've no idea what you're talk about. There's nothing—"

Suddenly, a door appeared a few feet from her, Ai blinking at the object that had just materialized out of nothing. "Here…okay, didn't see that coming. Probably should've."

The creature disappeared, its voice fading into the air, "Enter, and you'll see…everything."

Ai felt her eyes widened at those words. "Everything? Like…his past? Or something else? I don't want to pry…but this creature is Kuro. Well, he's a part of him. It'd probably be pointless to turn back. I mean…where would I even go? I can't leave the way I came."

Ai felt herself inwardly sigh.

With no other real choice, she grasped the handle, pushing the door open aas she entered it. What she was greeted with surprised her.

Ai noticed she was standing amongst a crowd, but that wasn't puzzling. What was puzzling was the fact she could see herself, as if she were looking through another's eyes or something. Was she supposed to witness something important? Inner Kuro led her here, so…it had to be important.

So, from here on, she paid attention to every detail and word.

* * *

[A/N: Now, these next parts get a bit tricky to type out so that everyone will understand. So, for the sake of that, everything will be in a third POV style. Ai will be watching herself in these following events…basically like watching from another's perspective. Hmm…to try and keep it simpler, I will call this Ai "Supermarket Ai". If you still don't understand, PM me, and I will explain.]

* * *

Supermarket Ai looked at a variety of things on the tables shown. There was so much! Little trinkets, jewelry, produce and other foods, books, and so much more! Her attention was slightly drawn away when she noticed a new figure standing beside her.

The figure, however, wasn't new.

Supermarket Ai looked, smiling at the person. "Kuro…Mahiru was looking for you, you know."

Kuro looked less than joyful, him sighing before he spoke, "He just wants to load me up with bags, like always. It's a pain…animal abuser."

Okay, "Normal Ai" was confused now. Why was Kuro here?! What was she looking at?!

Supermarket Ai just chuckled lightly as she shook her head. "You both, I swear. I've never seen a more perfect pair of partners that are so vastly different."

"Perfect? Uh, I wouldn't go that far…" Kuro complained.

He, then, noticed the bags Supermarket Ai carried, "Normal Ai" noticing the Servamp's peculiar stare. He looked a little…bothered? He would look away, only to look right back at the girl as she continued to browse. She staggered here and there, the bags getting in her way time-to-time.

He turned towards the girl. "Um…I can take those…if you want. I'd never hear the end of it from Mahiru if you got hurt."

Supermarket Ai just blinked at the offer, her looking at the bags. "They're not heavy. Just a little bulky, I guess. I suppose it would help me, though…but I don't want to burden you."

"I'm a vampire, Ai..." Kuro added, just looking at her. "Carrying a bag of food won't weigh me down..."

Kuro did have a point, didn't he? So, with a shrug, she handed over one of the bags, Kuro taking it, remaining quiet as he slightly stared at the ground.

"Thanks, Kuro." Supermarket Ai said with a smile, giving the Servamp a small hug in gratitude.

Kuro was always so awkward when it came to her hugs, "Normal Ai" knew that, but…seeing it from this perspective gave her a new view of it. He wasn't just awkward. He almost seemed...nervous? Was he nervous and not simply awkward. In fact, just being around "Supermarket Ai" left him in that nervous-like state. It was almost as if he were shy or something, but it was only around Ai.

Was he always like this, and Ai had just never noticed?

Supermarket Ai began to pull away, giving Ai's usual apology. "Sorry…I keep forgetting you don't like this sort of thing."

" _No…I don't..."_

" _Please…don't apologize…"_

" _It doesn't bother me…"_

 _"You have it all wrong..."_

" _They don't last long enough. So short…"_

Ai blinked, looking around. Where did _**that**_ come from?! One comment, right after another. She knew one thing. That was undeniably Kuro's voice, but…it was like it was in the wind or something. Or, was it in the wind even? Wait a second...could it have been in her head? The scene froze, almost as if someone had pressed "Pause" on a remote. Suddenly, Inner Kuro appeared. Ai looked to him, turning her body towards him as he walked closer, that usual creepy-ish grin on his face.

"It was…" Inner Kuro said.

"…Huh?" Ai asked, blinking in surprise.

"You heard them...Kuro's thoughts. Did you like them?" It replied, looking up at her with obvious curiosity.

Ai blinked. "How can I hear his thoughts?"

"This is inside of Kuro." Inner Kuro said. "He thinks of you, Maeda Airi. A lot. Wouldn't you like to know those thoughts?"

Ai blinked. "I'll admit that I'm curious, but…I don't pry. I just want to find Kuro, and make sure he's okay. Can you take me to him?"

The creepy kitty-doll-thing looked at her, almost as if it didn't want to do as she said.

"Soon…" It finally replied, the scene around them both immediately going black, another one being born. "But…first…"

Ai knew where this new scene was located at. There was no guessing, like she'd done with the supposed marketplace. There was no doubt…this was inside Mahiru's home. In fact, it was the very room his uncle had loaned to her. She walked closer, again seeing herself. This time,however, she was sleeping. It was weird…looking at yourself as if it was another person and not you.

Suddenly, the door cracked but just a bit. She saw familiar red eyes look from the crack, their sights set on her sleeping figure. Obviously, this was Kuro. She knew he had visited her while sleeping…that was nothing new, but perhaps she would learn something she didn't already know? Without any other real option, she stood and watched.

Kuro walked over to the sleeping Airi, him just looking at her. Ai noticed it wasn't a "creepy stare". In a way, it was a kind of longing look.

" _Mahiru's right…she is peaceful when sleeping…"_

" _Wonder how her skin feels?"_

" _Will she wake if I touch her?"_

" _I probably shouldn't even be here…she'll be upset if she finds me…"_

" _I…like this feeling. It's…peaceful…"_

As Kuro's thoughts echoed in her mind, Ai watched the back of Servamp's fingers gently brush her cheek, her sleeping form only slightly moving from the touch before returning its previous slumber. He sat on the edge of the bed, Ai stepping closer when seeing this. She never knew he sat and stayed…did she?

He just…watched her.

He never moved closer…and he never spoke a word aloud.

Again, the scene paused, Ai looking to find the cat creature, which she expected to see. "So…are these, like, his memories, or something? I still have no idea what I'm actually looking at. It feels like stuff I'm not really supposed to be seeing."

"Kuro would be embarrassed if he knew…" The creature stated with a grin. "Now…see more…"

"No! I want to see—" She was cut off, the scene ending and giving birth to another one, just like last time. "—Kuro. Oh,come on! How many of these scenes is that thing gonna show me?! I feel like I'm peeping into Kuro's mind or something! It's not right! I mean, if you're going to show me anything, make it something useful! It's cute, but what can I do with knowledge of knowing someone watches you while you sleep or that they think of you a lot? Give me something I can work with!"

Suddenly, the scene that had begun to take form stopped, it changing into something else.

She noticed "another her" sitting on the ground, legs folded under her, but what was odd was the fact that Kuro was there, not in his cat form. He was in his human form, and his head was on her lap. Ai felt herself blush as she watched the scene. This wasn't going to turn "weird", was it? Because if it did…well, that would be very, very weird.

Kuro, who until now had had his eyes closed, opened his eyes and glanced towards the Ai his head was lying on. "What a letdown, Ai…you stopped…"

The Ai who was watching furrowed her brows. Stopped what? She wasn't doing anything!

But the Ai Kuro had spoken to just gave a faint chuckle, shaking her head. "Alright, alright."

Her hand began to gently "pet" Kuro's head, the Servamp closing his eyes as he enjoyed it. The Ai watching the scene just stood there, baffled. Wat, what was she watching? Were her and Kuro…sharing a semi-intimate moment? It looked A LOT like one!

"But…we've never done anything like that…" Ai told herself aloud.

She spoke aloud, the scene still playing in front of her as if it were on loop or something, Kuro just getting his head petted, over and over, "No offense, but this is hardly 'useful'. I don't even know what's going on! Can you…maybe show me something else?"

Next, it just a series of flashes. Her treating Kuro in a manner like moments before, some parts had Kuro holding her, some they just talked and walked through town (which, thanks to the distance issue, Mahiru was nearby), and, many times, it was just Kuro watching her do…well, normal stuff, like wash dishes, fold laundry, and even sleep. As random as these "flashes" were, they all had one thing in common: It was always centered on Kuro thinking of or being near her.

Ai felt her heart race a bit.

Then, all of a sudden, she noticed Kuro, human form Kuro, sitting on the ground. Ai knew this wasn't some sort of "scene flash". This was different. Kuro was alone, and he was talking to himself out loud. Well, actually, he was whispering to himself, the Servamp curled up as he hugged his legs, pressing his knees to his chest.

"She can't know…" He said, his body trembling a bit. "If she did…she'd—no. I want her to stay, here…with me. She's in danger. Tsubaki will hurt her…I have to protect her. Should it be me, though? What I've done…what if _**I**_ hurt her, not him? What if—"

" _ **Kuro."**_

Ai had to blink—that was her voice, but it hadn't been her who had spoken, so…who? Suddenly, she noticed "another her" stood before Kuro, almost as if she'd somehow stumbled upon him. She just gave him a sort of quizzical gaze. When she spoke, though, no response came from the Servamp. He just continued to wallow in his own tormenting thoughts.

" _ **Kuro."**_ This other her said once more, this time with a bit more feeling and sternness.

But, still, nothing. So, the other Ai knelt before the Servamp and placed both palms on either side of his face, forcing his face from pointing towards the floor to peering towards her. His eyes, however, stayed glued to the floor.

She just gave a gentle smile. "Sleepy Ash. Please, look at me."

At that, Kuro looked up at her, his eyes distant. Fear, longing, regret, worry, and so much more clouded his sight. Seeing this, she pulled him into a hug, Kuro caught completely off-guard when she did this.

She spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "I'm not going anywhere…"

Kuro's eyes widened a bit.

Ai pulled away, looking directly into his eyes. "I like being here, with you. I love you, Kuro, and your past won't change that. Even after knowing everything…I see you no different. That was a long time ago, and…hey, everyone makes mistakes, don't they? I sure have, and I'm only 16 years old. You're not alone…because I'm right here."

The scene paused, it fading into a dull black-ish/Grey.

Ai was stunned, confused, questioning, and, most of all, speechless. All she could do was look to Inner Kuro, who had appeared out of thin air yet again, her desiring some sort of explanation for what he'd just shown her.

The creature just looked at where the scene had been.

"Kuro dreams of this moment…a moment he believes will not happen." Inner Kuro said, sitting on the ground, drawing in what appeared to be sand. "So…what will you do, Airi? Shirota Mahiru has already made his journey to finding Kuro's greatest secret, even when he was told not to proceed. Will you stop here? Kuro wants you to…"

Ai remembered everything from the scene—erm, scenes—she just watched, her giving a hard gaze at the creature.

"You're lying…" She said. "Kuro's biggest wish is for me to discover this big, dark secret and realize it won't drive me away. That I won't leave him abandoned. I won't leave him behind like that! Not when he needs me most! So, show me this secret… **or I will find it myself**."

Inner Kuro looked almost bothered.

"Shirota Mahiru is close…" It stated, standing up from its sand drawings. "Find him, and you both can see. Farewell, Maeda Airi…" [Note: Haha, that rhymed! Sorry…back to the story…]

With that, before she could ask a single question, the little demonic-looking feline vanished, leaving an extremely baffled Ai behind.

She sighed, dropping to her knees as she slumped into a sitting position, eyes closed. "Mahiru…Kuro needs our help, and I don't even know where you are…"

She hadn't even realized the surrounding dull-black scenery began shifting, her now sitting at the bottom of a set of stairs, Inner Kuro right next to her. It wasn't until a certain voice spoke that she opened her eyes, looking to the voice's owner.

"Ai?!" Mahiru shouted, him walking towards her in a hurried fashion, especially when he saw her on her knees. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

"M-Mahiru? But…how? I was just…" She paused, looking around. "Where am I now?!"

"With Shirota Mahiru." Inner Kuro replied, Ai nearly glaring at him. He ignored her. "As promised…I'll let you in."

"Hey, you…" Inner Kuro said, almost attacking Mahiru as he forced his shirt off. "THERE'S A DRESS CODE!"

Ai and Mahiru found themselves in a room, one that was familiar to Ai. They were at a table, but more importantly all seven Servamps were there, too. Ai and Mahiru looked to each other, both of their eyes settling on the figure who sat at the head of the table: Kuro.

* * *

Okie dokie! There is that chapter! Told you I'd finish it soon, huh? So, what are your thoughts, guys? Let me know in the reviews!

Well, I'm gonna begin on the next chapter right now! I'm on a roll!

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	29. Chapter 29

Hello hello! I am going to love typing this chapter, as well as the few surrounding it. This area of the manga is one of my personal faves, if not my very favorite! I love it when Kuro is shown that it's okay to regret having done something…and I love the push Mahiru gives him so that he can begin at fixing things and moving forward. It's so touching!

And, of course, adding Ai in to this little heart-felt mix is going to be even more heart-felt!

Now, I'm gonna start the chapter with a little bit of backtrack on Mahiru's end, since we know what happened on Ai's end upon her entering Kuro's mind. Also, "BlueMoon Goddess" I so wished I would've thought of adding in the scenario of Ai not taking Kuro's "big secret" well, like you commented in your review from the last chapter. I loved that idea and only wish I would have thought of it.

So, let's get this thing started, shall we?

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "NightlyRowenTree", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Keelan1210", "ScarryKid", "Lady Storykeeper", "harajukudarkangel", "Gust1995"

Thank you for your favorite: Sorry...no new people here.

Thank you for your follow: "CreepyAngel"

Chapter begin!

* * *

Mahiru stood in a desert, a long, black cloak covering him from head to toe. The wind swooshed in, blowing rather violently, but…how did he get here? Also, where was Ai? Was she safe? Had she travelled to a place like this? Or, was she in this desert, somewhere?

"Kuro…!" Mahiru shouted.

Suddenly, a tombstone-looking stone appeared, Inner Kuro sitting on top the stone, fishing. He seemed to ignore Mahiru, the Eve getting closer to the weird demonic-like cat.

"Umm…are you…Kuro?" He asked a little confused.

"Yo." It responded, though it wasn't much of one, really.

"Where is Kuro?" Mahiru inquired. "And is Ai here?"

"Why are you here?" The creature asked, not even looking to Mahiru. "Kuro doesn't want to see you. And Maeda Airi…is safe."

Mahiru became irritated with the cat. "You're lying about Kuro! Where are you keeping Ai?! Are you keeping her against her will?!"

The creature never replied, just continued to fish. Mahiru knew this creature, but it wasn't only from when he had received his weapon. This was the "thing" Ai said led her to Tetsu's when Tsubaki's subclass drugged her. Obviously, it was friendly…well, it was with Ai. It was a part of Kuro, right? If Kuro liked her…did this thing also develop some sort of feelings towards her, too? Hey, at this point, Mahiru believed anything was possible.

Suddenly, Mahiru paused.

He could hear a bell ringing. It was Kuro's bell, he knew that for sure. He couldn't stay here. He needed to find Kuro and talk to him, and while he was at it, he needed to find Ai, too. Still, he had a sneaking suspicion she was fine. So, he walked on. He was barefoot, and, though it was a desert, the wind was cold. Also, he was extremely thirsty. As he walked, the little cat creature followed, teasing and taunting him the whole way.

" _By my calculations…there is no one beyond this point."_

" _Yo! Hey there!"_

" _Hello!"_

" _Yo! Hey there!"_

It just never seemed to stop! Hopefully this little pest didn't taunt Ai like this, too! Mahiru tripped, landing hard on the desert floor. As he pushed himself off up, though, he heard a bell chime, like before. It was…coming from underneath the desert? How was he supposed to get there?! He could really use Ai right now. Somehow, she always seemed to be able to solve these sort of things.

But it was just him…

There was no one to ask. Back then, when he met Licht, as well as the time Licht saved him…Mahiru had to wonder if, somehow, Licht was able to see through his easy-going nature. I needed to think for himself. After all, he was there of his own free will. He needed to speak to Kuro! He needed to face him! Just like it wasn't mere talent that got Licht to where he currently was at, Mahiru would need to rely on different tactics and skills.

"Imagination…" Mahiru thought to himself inside.

Licht's words echoed in Mahiru: "Don't do just anything…do what you want to do."

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He might have figured it out! In this place…what if he could do whatever he thought up? It was worth a try, if nothing else. So, he pulled up the cloak's sleeve and began to cut his hand through the sand, creating a box. Sure enough, he was able to grab it as if he'd made a lid or something similar. Lifting up on the "sand lid", he found water underneath, as well as a stairway that went down.

Diving was his only course, so he jumped into the water and soon discovered that the stairs rested underneath the water. Literally, the water ended and under the water were stairs…dry stairs at that. This place was confusing, but maybe there was a reason for that.

So, he walked down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs he wasn't too surprised to see a door. What he was surprised to find was Ai sitting on her knees by that door, the little demonic cat creature standing next to her.

"Ai?!" Mahiru shouted as he ran down the rest of the steps, kneeling down to her. "Are you okay?! What's wrong?!"

She looked lost, as well as hopeless.

Then, she looked to Mahiru. "M-Mahiru? But…how? I was just…"

She paused, looking around. "Where am I now?!"

Obviously, Ai had been in a confusing situation, too. What all had she been forced to endure? He could see she was wearing the same weird black cloak he had previously had on before he took the little swim from moments before. He wanted to ask her about everything, but the cat creature spoke first.

"With Shirota Mahiru." Inner Kuro replied, Ai nearly glaring at him.

He ignored her glare, him next speaking to both Mahiru and Ai. "As promised…I'll let you in."

"Hey, you…" Inner Kuro said, jumping Mahiru as he forced his shirt off. "THERE'S A DRESS CODE!"

* * *

Next thing either of them knew, Ai and Mahiru found themselves in a room, one that was familiar to Ai. She'd seen it during some of her dreams and such, but she never knew what was going on. Was it, then, memory from Kuro she'd somehow received? Ai looked at the scene, Mahiru too preoccupied to actually take the surrounding setting in at this moment in time. They were at a table, but more importantly all seven Servamps were there, too. Ai looked to Mahiru, each other having a questioning gaze. Both of their eyes settled on a single figure who sat at the head of the table: It was Kuro.

"Kuro?" Ai said aloud.

Hugh spoke, Ai and Mahiru looking his way, "We can't be emotional. I am simply telling your C3's request."

Ai noticed the small vampire held a letter that had been sealed with a wax seal. This was a very old memory. Also, the Servamps looked…different, in a way. The clothing they wore was different from their current fashions. Well, aside from Hugh. Past or present, it apparently preferred looking like Tiny Dracula.

Jeje, Ai recognizing him as Mikuni's Servamp, spoke in his usual soft voice, "Why…can't we be calm?"

Ai looked and spotted two Servamps she didn't know. Still, judging by their words, it wasn't hard to figure out which Servamp sin they represented.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO C3! IT'S CRAP! A LETTER?! I'LL EAT THE DAMN THING!" Spoke who Ai assumed was Gluttony.

Next, Lawless spoke, him looking anything but pleased, "Kill that person?! Seriously?! If we accept the order, what will happen?!"

Lilly, then, spoke in a gentle manner, "That person is very dangerous. Surely all of you know that."

Then, a girl with long purple hair spoke, a pissed off expression on her face, "There's no room here…for neither rhyme nor reason?"

Ai felt herself get torn already. The Servamps were given an order to kill someone? It sounded like this person, whoever they were, was someone important to them. Obviously, though, Ai nor Mahiru knew exactly how close this person was to these seven siblings.

So…who was this person? Who were they ordered…erm, "requested" to kill?

"It'd be weird for us to do something like this…" Lawless stated. "After all, that person is the person who created us!"

Ai felt her heart almost stop.

They were ordered to…kill their creator? How horrible! Ai noticed that Mahiru was just as shocked at this sudden news. So…how did the vote turn out? Obviously, it wasn't good. The Servamps were split, after all.

"Yes, a genius who created us seven…" Lilly stated. "…monsters."

Ai felt her heart sink at that word. They weren't human…she knew that, but "monsters" just sounded terrible. She didn't like it.

Hugh spoke once more, gesturing to the letter he held, "According to C3, someone of that person's description was seen in Japan. Who saw them last? I believe it was…"

Lilly raised his hand. "I think it was me…but that was hundreds of years ago.

"If that person is still alive…they're not human." Hugh concluded. "They've surpassed any power a human can have."

And, Lawless became immediately irritated. "So you're saying they're a monster then?"

Jeje spoke up, "What if that person makes dozens…or hundreds…like you?"

Gluttony slammed his hands on the table, pushing himself to his feet as he shouted to Jeje, "But they haven't! There's no need to kill'em! And speak up, jeez!"

Jeje continued, "If we wait, it'll be too late…"

Ai and Mahiru could tell that Kuro didn't want them seeing this. Some of the next lines were blurred with some weird electronic-type of sound, making it impossible to understand everything being said. Still, Hugh's next words were clear as crystal.

"An impasse…" The little vampire said, him looking to Kuro. "What do you think…Sleepy Ash?"

 _ **TO BE, OR NOT TO BE…THE ANSWER IS…**_

Ai and Mahiru looked to the sleepy vampire, curious as to what his answer was. Still, seeing all of this…the things Inner Kuro showed her, it all made sense. Ai already knew Kuro's answer. Mahiru might not have known…but she did.

"We kill them." Kuro replied, Ai feeling her heart sink even more, Mahiru bearing an absolute look of shock and disbelief.

Kuro continued, "And I…will do it."

Ai looked at the table. She knew what the answer would be, but…hearing it was still hard.

To think Kuro carried out such a task, alone. It was almost unbelievable, and yet she knew it had happened.

Lawless kicked his chair away as he stood up abruptly, anger filling him as he began walking over to where Kuro sat "You will…do it? Kill the person who made you? Maybe you've been sleeping too long, big bro…and your brain's still shut off."

Lawless just twitched as his irritation grew, a grin on his face. "If not for them, we wouldn't exist! It's true, right? They may as well—"

Lawless grabbed Kuro by his cloak, shouting him, fangs exposed. "—BE OUR PARENTS FOR GOD'S SAKE! THEY'RE A PART OF OUR FAMILY! If we don't support them…what the hell are we?! If you're against them…what the hell are you?! A family like us—"

"You shouldn't be using that word." Kuro interrupted, his Lawless a very serious expression, almost like he was irritated.

Lawless looked shocked, his eyes growing small at his elder brother's words.

"What are we anyway?" Kuro asked, still serious like before. "How were we born? *****mos** likely."

Ai and Mahiru, again, had been kept in the dark, not being able to hear a small portion of Kuro's words. At this moment, Ai was so conflicted. So much was going on here. She didn't know who to feel sorry for! Lawless was legitimately upset with this final say, and…Ai knew Kuro wasn't "fine", either.

Still, the Servamp continued, "I…never once thought being born a vampire…as being…a good thing."

Lawless began to become a little shaky, him increasing his grip on Kuro's cloak. "B-But…but, it's just…that person…is your—!"

Lawless released Kuro, Gluttony holding back the Servamp of Greed as Kuro walked away from the group, hands shoved in his pockets. Ai couldn't stay there, watching from her seat. She wasn't sure why, but she bolted from the chair, running after Kuro.

"Kuro! Stop!" She shouted, Mahiru chasing after her.

Ai grabbed a hold of Kuro's cloak, Mahiru having a hold of Ai's wrist. When the contact occurred, everything became devoured in black, another scene greeting Ai and Mahiru's eyes. Again, Ai knew this setting, but…it was back at the time when Tsubaki forced her to consume his blood. The area around them was Japan. The houses gave that away. Ai continued to walk after Kuro, Mahiru right beside her.

These had to be Kuro's memories. No doubt about it.

Ai tried to fathom everything in her head, but it wasn't easy. So, a single human created all the Servamps? Even Tsubaki? Did Kuro feel a tie to the man, then? You know, like how a son would feel for his father, or did Kuro feel hatred towards the man? He'd told Lawless to not use the word "family" to describe them all, so…did Kuro not even see the other Servamps as true siblings?

Ai was so confused.

No doubt Mahiru was too.

Finally, Kuro came to a door, him pulling it open. Ai noticed a figure who was just a white, glowing outline. Kuro had purposely kept the image of the man hidden. He was ashamed.

"Long time no see." The creator greeted. "I'm glad to see you're well…Sleepy Ash. Well, now—"

The two had shared a conversation? Kuro, however, was keeping that hidden, too. With each regret Kuro felt towards this single moment, what appeared to be black thorny roots grew from the ground, them wrapping around Mahiru but strangely enogh leaving Ai alone. Instead, black and blue energy wrapped around her ankles and wrists, it pulling her away from the scene, or at least it tried to. She was putting up a pretty good fight! She could see the thorns were cutting Mahiru, this being Kuro's way to desperately holding Mahiru back from having to witness this scene.

Kuro's thoughts from that moment just echoed, Ai's heart sinking more and more with each one said.

" _It can't be!"_

" _It's them! Who is that?! I can't believe they are still alive! It's them! Tell me this isn't happening!"_

" _I want to run away! Is there anything I can say here? This sucks! Can I kill them?! I DON'T WANT TO!"_

" _Ask…Ask what they plan to do next."_

" _This brings back memories…STOP THAT! DON'T THINK ABOUT ANYTHING! DON'T TRY TO REMEMBER!"_

" _I've got to end…"_

" _I can't kill…"_

" _Why—come to this?"_

" _Not a person…"_

" _This is the right—"_

 _"But, if I don't kill them…"_

Ai felt the grab on her wrist and ankles actually begin to hurt her, Ai screaming from the pain it was causing, but she didn't care. She still fought.

Kuro carried out the "task" while feeling like this? He wavered…no, he more than wavered. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kill this man, but he felt he had to. He felt it was the right thing to do, despite how it made him feel. He wasn't sure…but still did it anyway.

Ai noticed tears come from Kuro's eyes as he leaped at his creator, claws extended as he readied for the kill. Immediately, more and more black energy wrap around herself, it preventing her from actually looking at the scene. In fact, she felt herself begin to be dragged down, into what should be the ground. She could hear Mahiru screaming as the thorns began to truly hurt him, all of it being Kuro's way to trying to keep this a secret.

Ai shouted. "KURO, STOP! KURO!"

"DON'T LOOK!" Kuro's voice echoed in Mahiru and Ai's thoughts. "DON'T LOOK! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE DISAPPOINTED OR IN DESPAIR! I JUST WANTED TO BE A HERO."

The aftermath came to their attention, all of the Servamp siblings together. Pride (Hugh) spoke first, "No regrets. This had to be done."

Jeje also spoke, "There was no other option…"

Lilly added his own comment. "Thank you. I feel this is for the best."

"No problems…" Gluttony said, obvious in reluctance. "Someone will always do what they're gonna do. There's no other way…time after time…"

Wrath also added her thoughts, too. "I'm not angry. We have no right…to be angry."

Lawless, however, had very, very different thoughts on the matter, him glaring at Kuro as he walked away. "I'm never going to forgive you for this! Why…! Why did you do it?! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

This was Kuro's uncertainty…his regret. It was something he'd carried all this time, for years and years. And he'd been carrying it alone. Ai reached out towards Kuro, tears beginning to stream from her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT! LET US HELP YOU!" She shouted. "IT'S WHY WE'RE HERE, KURO! FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS! IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT ON YOUR OWN…WE WILL! I WILL! KURO! GOD DAMN IT!"

Ai didn't know how to deal with all of this, though. Neither did Mahiru. But, they would try.

They needed to be there for Kuro…even if he was currently trying to push them away.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice spoke, "Say…do you know what lasts forever? The living die. Things rot. Memories fade…but there is one thing that will never go away…"

Ai knew this voice immediately. This was Inner Kuro speaking.

"That which lasts forever…are the things that last as long as people." Inner Kuro's voice echoed, both Mahiru and Ai hearing it.

Inner Kuro suddenly appeared before Ai and Mahiru, only he was upside down.

" **That is…"** Inner Kuro began. **"The sin of humans!** This 'energy' lasts forever, you see. **"**

Oh, and Ai was holding him…oddly enough. Ai just stared at the cat creature, her then gasping in surprise—as well as a little bit of fear—as she let it go, it rolling away as it dropped to the ground. Mahiru looked around, Ai still possessing a look of shock. They were in what appeared to be a large room that contained many, many black boxes that had chains securing them shut. Padlocks kept anyone or anything from entering, too.

"Where…?" Mahiru asked, looking around.

Inner Kuro spoke, "Now that you've gotten this far…you can just leave well enough alone."

Ai felt a sudden irritation. **"Why do you keep trying to get rid of us?! We want to help Kuro! You're a part of him, right?! You should want us to help him, and get him out of this rut he's been keeping himself in!"**

Inner Kuro just looked at Ai. He looked surprised for a moment, it then it turned into that usual creepy grin of his.

"Why not try bustin' into one of Kuro's secrets, then?" It inquired, gesturing to one of the several locked boxes. "You might learn something neat!"

Ai just glared at the creature.

"Come on! Give it a go!" It urged. "I'll give you both a weapon. Something stronger than a broom! You can bust up the other rooms, too!"

An axe appeared in its hand, it chopping away at one of the black boxes with no result happening. "Why not break in here? Why kind of weapon do you need for this?"

Ai went over, grabbing the axe from the little feline creature. " **ENOUGH!** YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T WANT TO BREAK INTO ANYTHING OF KURO'S! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY SECRETS HE HAS, OKAY?! WE ALL HAVE THEM! I JUST..."

Inner Kuro just looked at Ai, a type of awe present in his gaze.

Ai clenched the axe tighter, tears beginning to come to her eyes. "I just want to see him...okay? I need to know he's fine. I need to…okay?"

Mahiru came up to her, holding her for a moment. He looked to the box the cat creature had tried chopping into, him looking down to Ai, who was still sobbing a little. "I think I know where he is."

He touched the box's wall. "He's inside her…isn't he? We just want to go inside…we don't need a weapon for that. We just need to knock."

So, Mahiru knocked on the wall a few times, Kuro's voice coming from inside, this instantly brightening Ai's heart and mind. "Who is it…?"

"I'm…" Mahiru started, his mind going blank for but a moment as hesitation came. "I'm…?"

Immediately, what looked like spears of glass shot from the box, Mahiru's cheek getting cut as they went back inside it. Mahiru's eyes widened in shock and fear. Ai's widened, too. Kuro, again, was trying to keep them away. Or…maybe it was because Mahiru hesitated?

Ai stepped forward, her hand pressed on the glass-like wall. "Kuro…it's me, Ai. Can we come in…?"

"Ai…" Kuro's voice could be heard. "Mahiru…?"

"We're both here. Let us in." Ai repeated.

A doorway was cut, a handle forming so that they could enter. Ai entered first, Mahiru almost right beside her but trailing about a step or two behind. As they walked, both could hear Kuro's voice, over and over.

" _Just what…what did I do it for anyway?"_

" _No…but…no, I had no choice."_

" _This world doesn't need more monsters."_

" _Would it…have been better to try and talk?"_

" _Could I have even done it?"_

" _The world was doomed from the start anyway."_

" _What should I have done?"_

To think…Kuro had been carrying so many burdens. No wonder he never did anything. Something like this…it would be enough to send anyone into a "hermit" like persona. He'd been alone…all this time. Poor Kuro…

Ai stopped, Mahiru right beside her.

Ai knew this situation. It was almost identical to Kuro's innermost wish. He sat with his knees pressed against his chest, arms hugging his legs. His head was pressed into his knees. He just sat there…silent, all of the tormenting thoughts echoing, more and more.

" _I was…right. I wasn't wrong…"_

" _This world doesn't need more monsters. Stopping it all…was right."_

" _If I hadn't…someone else would have."_

" _Did I really have to kill him?"_

" _What if I was wrong? Why did I do it then…?"_

" _I'll never do…anything again. No more decisions! If someone tells me to do something…I'll do it. That's all there is to it…"_

Ai felt her knees get weak. Seeing him, like this…is was almost too much. She glanced to Mahiru, and he, too, was taking it hard.

Kuro, then, lifted his head, a look of utter regret etched inside him. **"I WASN'T WRONG."**

Ai's heart broke.

That was the last straw. She felt hers legs just barely begin to buckle, almost as if they just suddenly decided to stop carrying her weight.

Kuro pressed his hands to his face, hiding himself. **"PLEASE…SOMEONE SAY IT! TELL ME…THAT WHAT I DID WASN'T WRONG!"**

He was sobbing.

Kuro…was crying.

Ai felt herself cave to the ground, landing right in front of him, her arms wrapped around him as she held him near. "You idiot…"

Kuro twitched just a bit, Ai holding him even closer to herself as she finished. "Why can't you see, Kuro? You have it all wrong. We can't… **we can't say whether what you did was right or wrong!** Your siblings can't say it, either! It's for you to decide! But…you were alone for so long…the guilt etched itself inside your mind, hollowing you…numbing you. And…I'm…I'm sorry…"

His body began to go black, like it did before.

He was losing himself, again.

"You were so afraid…afraid you'd be hated. Be seen as a disappointment." Ai said, tears dripping. "I'm not disappointed. I don't hate you. I'm proud of you…you admitted your mistake, yes, but you've been fighting it alone. It's too much for you to handle…"

Ai pulled back, placing her hands on either side of Kuro's face. "But…it's going to be okay. I've been so blind…but, now, I know…"

She placed her forehead against Kuro's, the Servamp inwardly stirring, rather than further losing himself.

"I love you, Kuro…" Ai said, tears streaming even more.

The black that covered Kuro's face and hands instantly left, the Servamp looking at Ai with the utmost shock. Ai just laughed a bit, trying to ease the atmosphere as she wiped her eyes. "I can't stop crying. I don't know how to put anything into words without babbling…but you're not alone. I promise. We'll face it. You, me, and Mahiru."

Mahiru sweatdropped a bit, him thinking to himself, "Actually, this feels like more of a 'Kuro and Ai' thing…ah well…"

"You made that first step, Kuro…" Mahiru spoke, Ai still wiping her eyes. "Now, you need to continue. You can't afford to sit here in self-pity. We need you."

Kuro looked to Mahiru, closing his eyes afterwards as he muttered to Eve's words. "You're the kind of pain in the ass…that will kill me someday…"

The white background completely shattered, giving way to a beautiful meadow. Ai smiled, looking around before looking back to Kuro. She expected him to look away, but he didn't. He just…looked at her. It was a stare, but it wasn't one that left her feeling uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, a glow blue completely engulfing him, Ai believing he'd become his cat self and they'd be on their merry way, back in the real world in no time at all.

But, of course, that was what happened.

Ai blinked, the area around her completely void of any such meadow as what was there moments before. Instead, it was white and she was surrounded by beautiful trees. Not just any trees, though. No, these were Cherry Blossoms, and they were all in perfect bloom.

"Wow!" Ai exclaimed, ready to touch one of the flowers when her attention got diverted.

It was Kuro, who had appeared from that same blue glow that had earlier engulfed him. So, then, he hadn't become his cat self? Surely, there wasn't more for her to see, was there? In a way, she just wanted to go home.

"Kuro?" Ai asked.

He looked at her, scratching his cheek with his index finger just before he walked closer to her. Ai just blinked, looking up at him. Kuro, with almost no true hesitation, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Ai's eyes went wide, a blush creeping up on her.

"Kuro, what are yo—" She began, her placing her arms around him in a loose manner.

"Me too," Kuro cut her off.

Ai blinked, looking up at him. He released her, but it was just enough so that she could peer up at him. His arms were still around her, loosely.

Again, Ai blinked. "Huh?"

Kuro seemed extremely hesitant to explain. For what seemed like forever, he just looked into her eyes. Naturally, she stared back into his. Ai studied them, a knowing smile coming to her face as she nodded. "I understand. I'm glad. I missed hugging you, you know. Also—"

She was cut off when she felt the back of Kuro's fingers brush her cheek, Ai's heart quickening.

Honestly, neither Kuro nor Ai really knew what happened next…

Before either could comprehend the situation, their lips were already touching. Kuro's arms were wrapped around Ai's wait, her arms around his neck. When had they embraced each other like this? The kiss wasn't a passionate one but rather a sweet one. Ai parted, a deep blush present, and, for whatever reason, she began to apologize. This, however, was also cut short as Kuro gently pulled her towards him for yet another gentle kiss.

After a moment, they parted, Kuro whispering into her ear. "Thank you…Ai."

" _ **My name is Maeda Airi, and I fell in love with a vampire. I so did not expect this…"**_

* * *

Well, well, well, well, well…was this what any of you were expecting or waiting for? Did this little turn of events, as well as results, make you happy? If so, tell me all about it in the form of a lovely review or PM! And if it wasn't what you wanted…review anyways! Feedback is feedback, right?

So, seriously, what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait for this moment? Did I capture it correctly, or did it maybe need some more work and/or extra thinking and planning time? Let me know!

Well, I'll be working on the next chapter really, really soon…so expect to see it within a few days!

Until then…bye-bye!


	30. Chapter 30

Hello hello, readers! OMG! I somehow just realized this is chapter 30! Where did the time go?! I'm so glad you guys seemed to really like last chapter. Ai and Kuro finally kissed! I've been waiting sooooo long to write that. You've no idea how amped I was for it. And, now, we're getting to Lawless and Licht's part, which shows up at the end of this chapter, actually. Also, for any of you wondering, I do have plans for Tsubaki and his wanting of Ai. I haven't forgotten about that, and, soon enough, he will make his move. It's just not what you're all thinking. I'm not really planning a "kidnapping scene". It's more than that! And I think you all will like it to at least some degree. Fingers crossed! But, for this chapter, we'll be leaving Ai, Mahiru, and Kuro (aside from a little flashback mentioned in the chapter) and focusing on the others. After all, Ai can't have all the screen time. I mean, I've taken so much from Mahiru as it is lol He was literally just a third wheel last chapter.

But, let's get to this area of the story, shall we?

Before that, though...

Thank you for your review: "Xenocanaan", "BlueMoon Goddess", "NightlyRowenTree", "Keelan1210", "Guest1995", "Lady Storykeeper", "harajukudarkangel", "ScarryKid"

No faves or follows this time around...maybe next time? Oh well...

Chapter begin!

* * *

Tsubaki landed on the ground, looking around at the scenery. A forest of some sort, but that didn't really matter to him. Still, it was a curious bit about why they chose this area. Obviously, he expected some sort of trap.

"Now, then…" Tsubaki said aloud as he continued to peer around. "I wonder who will meet me…"

The group that met his eyes were…whales. Five of them, to be exact.

Not what he expected, needless to say. He wasn't sure who he expected to see, honestly, but…people in whale costumes was far from it.

He just stared at them, brows furrowed for a moment before he spoke, "You're not going to make me laugh. What's going on here?"

"YOU THAT BASTARD TSUBAKI OR WHAT?" The front whale asked, his gruff voice jolting Tsubaki.

"Whoa, creepy!" Tsubaki said with a look of near-horror. "Such harsh words from such a cute face! Must be some old guy in there…"

"You can blame Greed and his Eve for that." The same whale, Tsubaki assuming he was the leader or something, said.

Tsubaki's look of fright instantly changed to a smirk. "Ah, I see. You're Greed's subclass."

"The kid's a twit," The same whale said. "But a boss is a boss. He messed up, and we punish him for it. That's not your job. So, give him back!"

Tsubaki's grin increased, him reaching into one of his sleeves. "Well…I couldn't very well carry them both with my thin little arms…"

Then, he pulled out a set of keys. "So I brought you the keys to where they're being held instead."

The whale seemed to jolt in surprise, but the costume just made it look more funny than serious.

"Hey!" Tsubaki voiced. "You're probably serious, but it looks like you're joking, so can you stop?"

"This is serious business! Cut the crap will ya?!" The whale shouted.

Tsubaki just grinned. "Then where's my subclass you're holding?"

The whale responded. "He's here. Inside one of us mascots!"

"Inside?" Tsubaki said with furrowed brows, as well as a tiny bit of irritation.

The mascot attacked Tsubaki, but he didn't attack in return. He thought about…until he realized the possibility of hurting the captured subclass of his. So, he dodged, landing on a tree branch.

"Oh, I see," Tsubaki outwardly commented. "If I attack you recklessly I may attack my own servant. Is that it? Who thought up such a scheme, if I might ask? I'm only curious."

"The girl," The mascot replied, Tsubaki raising a brow in confusion, the mascot continuing. "She said you cared about your subclass. Never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it."

"Ah, then you met my darling, Airi?" Tsubaki said with a grin. "How is she doing? I'm afraid I cannot see her too much. That time will come, though."

"Why does a bastard like you stalk that girl?" The mascot asked Tsubaki.

"Why? I don't know, not really. I just find her…" Tsubaki replied, a quizzical expression featured. Then, it changed to his usual, creepy grin. _**"Interesting. My dear Ai is very…captivating."**_

Tsubaki, again, got back to business. "Now then, what to do…whoa!"

The what who had been talking to him grasped one of the surrounding trees, ripping it up out of the ground as he readied for another attack as he swung the tree like a giant baseball bat. Of course, Tsubaki dodged it without any trouble.

"Getting a little showy, aren't we?" Tsubaki asked, a thought donning. "I get it…there place must be one Arisuin property. I expected a more cowardly trap than this. Not enough time, eh? Ah ha! Or, perhaps a flaw with the planners…"

"Can we keep this up?" One of the other mascots asked.

The leader mascot replied, "Just do what you can."

Tsubaki landed on the ground. "My servant may be here, so I can't leave…and when it comes to playing, I never hold back."

He leaped in the air, grabbing a hold of one of the mascots, feeling around a bit, speaking in a creepy voice, **"ARE YOU REEEEEEEEEEEEEEADY?"**

The mascot gasped, Tsubaki jumping off and speaking, "Hmmm…? It didn't feel like two people could fit in there…but the fabric's a bit too think to tell."

Rain drops began to fall on the mascots, Tsubaki growing that usual, extremely creepy grin of his as he took slow steps towards the whales. "Hide-and-seek in the forest with whales…it makes so little sense that I simply **adore** it. Oh, but…it would have been nice is it were a forest creature in the first place. Ah ha… **ahaha** …"

He, then, broke out in his usual insane laughter. **"AHA HAHAHAHAHA! AHA HA! AHA HAHAHA! AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT IF I PLAYED AN OCARINA?! AHA HA! AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHA…"**

Tsubaki paused, rain drops falling on and streaming down his face **. "** Not interesting at all. **"**

Tsubaki, then, spoke in his normal voice but with a certain creepy factor added in, "Let's keep going…after all, hide-and-seek isn't over till you find everyone. Makes you pity the last person to be found."

He gave a crazed grin, one that had the whales all a little on edge. **"Now then…LEEEEEEEET'S PLAY, SHALL WE?!"**

* * *

[With Misono]

Misono felt the elevator stop, the Eve realizing they'd made it to the bottom floor. The basement! But, he needed to finish this fast! Gil and the other mascots could only keep Tsubaki busy for so long, after all. They needed to hurry!

* * *

[Flashback]

"Can I ask a question?" Ai asked, everyone sitting at Tetsu's place, hashing out a plan. "Why does Tsubaki's servants seem so freaking strong, while the ones I've seen from you Servamps are…well, um…not? Is there a reason for it?"

"Servants are all pretty strong when it comes to fighting." Hugh corrected her. "Their state of mind at death has a big effect on that."

Mahiru was intrigued, Misono lost in thought.

"Of those we've seen, we know they have Tsubaki…the second strongest being Higan. The rest are about as strong as Belkia." Misono hashed out. "As far as we know, there are four of them…"

Ai looked at him. "Belkia seemed pretty strong when Mahiru and I first met him…not to mention insane."

Misono looked to Lilac, intimidation aimed at the frightened subclass. "Was can assume Higan is more powerful than most, right?"

Lilac, however, just gave him a frightened stare.

Misono only got more irritated. **"Talk now, and you won't get hurt."**

Misono, then, yelped in pain as something crashed into his head, Misono pointing a glare at who was responsible. "Maeda?! What the hell, you bastard!"

"I promised Lilac his safety! I won't be having you make useless threats!" Ai said with her arms crossed.

Mahiru chimed in. "I agree with Ai, Misono."

Mahiru looked to Lilac. "It's going to be alright. We just want Lawless and Licht out safely, not kill anyone. Right, Misono?"

Misono became irked. "You're too naïve! If we can beat them, we will!"

"Misono! Think about it for a second, will you?" Ai shouted, Misono glaring at her. "Glare all you want, I don't care! Face the facts! Lilly can't fight, Kuro's stuck inside a ball…what firepower do we have?! I've seen the damage Higan can do! We wouldn't last against him, let alone the others added in! Doing this peacefully is our best, and only, option. Tell me I'm wrong, if you think that!"

Misono went quiet, him looking to Lilac. "…If you have something to add…do it. Ai is right…you won't be harmed."

Lilac hesitated.

Then, he spoke, "Higan…is very good at fighting. Not on Tsubaki's level…but he could be as strong as a Servamp. I think you've seen all his strong servants at this point. All three went to fight Sloth. Together, they're about as strong as a Servamp."

Misono chimed, "If the Eve is on Shirota's level, maybe."

"Well sorry!" Mahiru shouted, Ai laughing at him.

"Tetsu and I cannot lose to three or four servants." Hugh said, the little vampire looking rather irritated. "Lawless and his Eve are likely kept as far apart as possible…since it slows down a Servamp's healing. They've probably split up to guard them both. One on one, this will be easy. Without Tsubaki, those servants are no match for Tetsu and me."

Misono gave a weary look. "I'll trust your bragging."

"Hold on…" Ai said, everyone looking at her. "You guys are just assuming Tsubaki split them apart. What if he didn't? I don't know him that well, but…well, does Tsubaki really seem like the defending type? He likes to attack…to taunt…this just, it doesn't seem like him. Maybe his goal isn't Lawless and Licht. It could be something deeper. Shouldn't we keep our eyes open a little wider than this?"

"Maeda!" Misono shouted, her looking at him with shock. "Unlike me or Shirota, you do not have a Servamp. In fact, had it not be for Tsubaki's insane interest in you, you wouldn't even be a part of this. I get what you're saying, but, as I've said, we don't have time for assumptions. We need to get in, rescue them, and get out! So, if you're not going to say something useful, keep quiet!"

Ai abruptly stood from her spot, her glaring at Misono with glassy eyes. "So, if I'm not an Eve, my words don't matter? Is that it? Fine…I'm out of here. I'll be in my room, if you need me. Oh…scratch that. I forgot…according to Misono, you won't."

With that, Ai left.

Hugh looked at the door she closed rather roughly. "Her words were plausible."

"I know…it's just…we don't have time. We need to rescue them, now!" Misono argued. "Lilly and I are not helpless. Some of his illusions still work."

"Umm…" Mahiru started. "There is one thing we haven't considered, and it's something I don't even like thinking about. What if…what if Tsubaki targeting Ai is brought up? I mean…if things go bad, what if he ended up offering the Greed pair but only if we give him her and Lilac?"

Misono looked at the table.

"Won't happen." Hugh chimed. "Maeda Airi is a victim in this, too, but I do agree. Tsubaki might use that to his advantage. We will need to make sure her safety is assured as well."

[Flashback End]

* * *

Misono heard the doors open, and he braced for however many Tsubaki servants that would meet his gaze. His eyes widened, though, when he found the basement level completely empty. What was going on here?!

The sudden sound of a motor being revved diverted Misono's shocked gaze to Sakuya. The subclass held a chainsaw, this being his vampire weapon. Sakuya just revved it even more, looking to Misono with a bothered expression. "What? Expecting something?"

"Misono! Stay back!" Lilly ordered as he appeared in his human form, shielding his Eve. Lilly, then, looked back at his Eve. "Misono…something isn't right."

Sakuya revved the motor once more. "You got it wrong, huh? You assumed we were keeping those two far apart…and that we servants would split up to protect them. You don't know Tsubaki at all. Tsubaki doesn't like protecting…or things that make sense. He's all flash. Completely wrong from the get-go."

Misono's eyes widened.

Sakuya grinned maniacally. "Our goal isn't to protect or lock away Greed…it's to use them as bait in order to get Pride!"

Misono spoke in just above a whisper, "Ai...she was correct? She saw through it all…?!"

Sakuya lowered his saw a bit, raising a brow. "Ai, huh? I'm not surprised. She won't be with you people for long. Tsubaki always gets what he sets his eyes on, even if he has to wait a long time. He's patient, unlike most. Ai won't last."

Misono just glared at Sakuya, Lilly standing before the Eve in an attempt to protect him. Misono couldn't stay here, though! If Ai's thoughts had been right, that meant all the servants were going to take out Hugh and Tetsu all at once! He needed to get past Sakuya!

But…how?!

Misono flashed back to a time when him and Mikuni played chess, Mikuni's words echoing in the Eve's head.

" **A duel boils down to one thing…just how far are you willing to go?"**

Misono narrowed his vision. He'd go as far as he needed to! If he could lure Sakuya…try to catch him off-guard. Then, maybe…maybe he'd have a chance to get away and help Tetsu and Hugh.

"Watanuki Sakuya…" Misono said aloud. "Just whose side are you on here? Speaking about Ai in such a manner, as if her friendship meant nothing. And, are you okay with tossing Shirota Mahiru aside? Even now, he thinks of you as a frien—"

"AAAAARGH!" Sakuya shouted as he revved the engine of his chainsaw even more. "YOU…ALL OF YOU. MAHIRU AND EVEN AI…DON'T UNDERSTAND…"

Sakuya looked to Misono, an expression close to hurt in his eyes. "The true meaning behind this war…"

Misono grew confused, the Eve remaining fierce on the outside. "True meaning…?"

"Tsubaki…seeks something, but how to find it? Is it revenge? Or something scarier?" Sakuya continued.

Misono was shocked. "You're saying…it's not just a war…"

"The war is means to an end. That's why he just plays around." Sakuya went on, him looking to the ground as confusion clouded his eyes. "But…why he is interested in Ai I don't understand. I just know he is looking…for something. It's…black…"

* * *

[With Tetsu and Hugh]

"Only a middle schooler, eh? Well, color this old man surprised. You're so tall…" Higan said to Tetsu.

"This guy's only fourteen?!" Belkia exclaimed in disbelief.

Tetsu spoke, him sounding a little bothered by the situation, "There's more than I expected…people, I mean."

Hugh also looked quite bothered, as well as a bit irritated. "Hmm…a miscalculation."

"Higan!" Shamrock shouted. "Quit your slacking!"

Higan just sweatdropped, him smiling in amusement. "Whoopsie! Heh heh…he's just a kid, so I got kinda lax."

Hugh analyzed the room. "No doubt, a hostage is here…but so many. And this redhead who took out Greed. If Lawless is here, he may sense us and help. It could give us an edge."

Tetsu looked to Hugh, him looking a little unsure. "So…what?"

Hugh transformed into his bat form. "Talking to myself. No need to worry, Tetsu. For now, we have expectations to live up to!"

* * *

[Now, we switch to Licht and Lawless]

Licht felt himself wake up, quickly discovering it had been tied up. Where he was at, he had no clue. He was on his side, laying down, not to mention still extremely beaten and bruised from his earlier fight. He sat up, an irritation filling him.

"Damn it! Where'd that wrinkly redhead go?!" He said to him aloud. "Where am I? What is going on?! I sense devils everywhere. Crap…it's all that damn rat's fault. I'll kill him!"

As for Lawless, he was already awake. He'd been awake for who knows how long, and, currently, he was hearing Licht's voice. "Well, this sucks…hearing Licht's voice. Lil' Angel's probably dead by now…how much time has passed?"

Lawless, then, smirked. "You see…? THERE! DID YOU SEE _THAT_?! EVEN LIL' ANGEL DIED WITHOUT BECOMING _ANYTHING_! SO FULL OF HIMSELF! ALL THAT 'I'M AN ANGEL' CRAP!? WHAT THE HELL'S AN ANGEL!? WHAT A LOSER! WHAT A RIOT! NOT EVEN WORTH LAUGHING OVER!"

 **"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RAT!"** Licht shouted.

Lawless blinked, immediately confused. "Shut…? Hmm? Shut up? Umm…"

"I'm not dead! After all, I am an angel!" Licht's voice reached Lawless.

Lawless just sighed in irritation as he closed his eyes. "Man, my hearing is screwed. That 'mental bond when you make a contract' thing sucks. Even dead, they still echo in your head."

 **"YOUR VOICE ISN'T A TREAT FOR ME EITHER!"** Licht's voice echoed.

Lawless looked at the wall, once more confused. "That's…huh? For real? Is he…? It's faint, but…can he hear me?"

Again, Licht's voice came. **"YOU'RE TOO LOUD! PUT A SOCK IN IT!"**

Lawless just sweatdropped at those words. "Yeah…that really sounds like him. Even if it was just a contract thing…he's obviously not far."

Lawless decided to crack some humor. "They got Lil' Angel too, hmm? Bummer."

" **Shut up or I'll kill you."** Licht shot back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lawless brushed it off. "Licht…you must be hurt bad. Because…my wounds aren't healing. We Servamps match our Eve, you know. Licht…what would you do…if you died here? Sure, you're an awesome pianist…but who cares? Lots of people can play the piano. You're not special."

"I'm plenty special," Licht replied, irritated.

Lawless, again, brushed it off. "This guy…no, like I said there's nothing special about you at all! Those people would cry for whoever's on stage! It's all the same!"

"No, it's not…" Licht replied.

"Yeah? How?!" Lawless shouted, becoming more irritated.

"What's inside." Licht answered.

Lawless just grew even more irritated. "What are you talking about?!"

Licht just sighed, emotion in his eyes as he tried to figure out this situation. "Why are you so **empty** , you damn rat? What are you running from?"

At first, Lawless widened his eyes at those words, but, then, his face became shadowed as he gritted his teeth as his anger rose. **"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU HEAD'S FULL OF HOPES AND DREAMS…LIKE A GOD-DAMN IDIOT! THERE'S NO POINT TO IT!"**

 **"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! YOU DON'T HAVE A SINGLE DREAM IN YOUR HEAD!"** Licht shouted in return.

 **"YOU'RE GONNA DIE AFTER A MEANINGLESS LIFE! YOU WON'T BECOME ANYTHING!"** Lawless continued on.

 **"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE! BECAUSE I'M—"** Licht began.

 **"DON'T YOU SAY IT! YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!"** Lawless interrupted. **"THERE IS NOTHING AND NO ONE THAT HAS EVER HAD ANY WORTH IN THE BEGINNING! NOTHING…NO SURPRISES..!"**

 **"YOU'RE A DAMN NOISY RAT, YOU KNOW THAT?!"** Licht shouted. **"JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"**

Lawless paused, starting up once more but without all the blind rage. "If I could get out, you think I'd be here?! I'd be gone if I—"

Lawless was cut off when the wall beside him exploded, Licht standing there as the dust began to settle. Lawless just gazed in complete and utter shock. Licht, on the other hand, just glared at Lawless, the wires that bound him falling to the floor, freeing him.

He walked towards the Servamp. "Anything you wanna say to my face…you little rat?"

Lawless just looked at Licht with wide eyes, pupils shrunk.

"I don't know if you're immortal…" Licht continued. "But kicking your ass 'til you die…is the duty of an angel like me!"

The shock on Lawless's face turned back into irritation. But, even that faded as he tore the wires that bound him to shreds, a crazed grin forming. "Ohh ho ho…is that so?! You okay in the head, Lil' Self-proclaimed angel?! Before I go…I may just bury you here first!"

Lawless got to his feet. "Heh heh…Lil' Angel, just how cocky are you? You're the same trash as everyone else. You'll never be—"

 **"DON'T PUT ME DOWN ON YOUR LEVEL!"** Licht shouted in anger.

Lawless spoke, "It's not just me…"

Both Eve and Servamp summoned their weapons, Lawless's crazed, maniacal grin growing as he spoke, **"LICHT JEKYLLAND TODOROKI…I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND PROVE IT TO YOU."**

Licht, also, spoke. **"AND I'LL KILL YOU 'TIL YOU DIE FOR REAL…YOU DAMNED RAT!"**

* * *

Well, there is that chapter. There's so much shouting between Lawless and Licht, jeez...

Anywho, this marks the end of Servamp's manga Volume 6! I can't believe I finished off another one! B-But, that means I only have one more left, as volume isn't released yet. It won't be available until December. Guess I'll have to add in some original material, huh?

Anyway…what did you guys think? Let me know!

Until next chapter, everyone…bye-bye!


	31. Chapter 31

*Poke poke* Hello, everyone! How are you guys doing? Good? Great! Or maybe you're doing not so great at this time, and, if that's you, hugs all round! *hug* So, here we are! Chapter 31! And I can finally begin taking material from volume 7! I can't really find Servamp manga online to read for free. I managed to find a few chapters, but…they don't really go in order. I'm not sure what I'll do after I finish with volume 7's material…I'll figure something out. I believe there are 10 volumes altogether, so I will be using them all. Or try to. But, don't fear! I have some original material to keep me busy for when that time comes *smiles*

So, let's get on with this chapter!

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "harajukudarkangel", "NightlyRowenTree", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Guest1995"

Thank you for your favorite: "Demoness22", "The Egyptian Dragon", "Otaku Frozen Girl", "scarletXsha0w"

Thank you for your follow: "The Egyptian Dragon", "Otaku Frozen Girl"

Also, "Guest1995" I want to address your review you posted, or more of a question or two you had. Yes, I am trying my best to follow the manga over the anime. Don't get me wrong, I use both as source material when writing these but, as with a lot of anime, the manga had so much the anime left out. Also, the story doesn't end with Mahiru giving Tsubaki a hug and then leaving everyone incredibly let-down as Tsubaki takes off, leaving his subclass behind. There is more…and I plan to cover all of it. I'm just hoping my story won't have to go into a "hiatus" stage while I wait for a volume to come out, since it's so freaking hard to find translated chapters online. Volume 8 of Servamp won't be released until December, and volume 9 won't be released until March. So, that's a good bit of time to wait and rely solely on original material. I will be looking to see if online translations will be updated monthly, but there's never a guarantee on that. Sorry this explanation is so long, but…I just wanted to give a detailed answer for you and anyone else wondering the same thing. If I am forced to wait, I won't necessarily be complaining. After all, it'll give me some time to work on my other fanfics that I have regrettably ignored while focusing on this fanfic. I just can't work on two at the same time...but, I hope I answered everything to your liking. :)

Chapter begin!

* * *

Inside Tsubaki's headquarters, everyone froze as they felt the building shake. Everyone had ceased in whatever they had been doing. Both sides just staring upwards, even those who were loyal to Tsubaki.

"What's going on?!" Hugh asked, looking around.

Shamrock and the rest were shocked, too. So, it wasn't something they planned, but…what was it, then?

Higan gave an amused look. "Hmm? Is something…going on upstairs?"

* * *

Licht and Lawless were evently matched, or so it seemed. Lawless was feeling very tired, but it puzzled as to why.

"I feel so sluggish…" He said in his thoughts. "What's going on? It's like my healing is slow…but, if I'm this bad…then he's got it way worse."

Licht did look bad, but that wasn't going to stop him. He wouldn't lose to this "demon". An angel couldn't lose to a demon, after all. Lawless wasn't backing down, either. The pair kept going at it, matching each other blow for one. Lawless tried to "cut in" an attack, but Licht just blocked it with his boot. Honestly, it looked at the blade should have pierced through, but, somehow, Licht used the position to flip over Lawless, delivering another blow, which Lawless blocked with his blade before Licht's boot made an impact with the Servamp's face. Lawless tried again, but Licht evaded that blow, too, the Eve grinding his boot into Lawless's face.

"Eat dirt for the rest of your life…" Licht scorned as he looked down at his Servamp. **"You damn rat."**

Just then, blood began to spurt from the top of Licht's head in a fountain-like fashion, the Eve staggering back and looking ready to collapse. Ah ha! Lawless knew it! The "angel" had reached his limit. He was impressed, he'd admit…but this guy had no more left in him. He was ready to die...

Or so Lawless assumed…

Licht stood back up!? Lawless couldn't believe it.

"Why are you…standing up?!" Lawless shouted in his head. "What the hell is he?!"

Lawless felt a grin form on his face, him speaking aloud in a happy-go-lucky way, "Man, who even cares? After all, I am me and you are you. I'm fine with that. I don't care anymore. You're actually pretty cool. And I mean that. Be whatever the hell you want. 'Cause I'll just be me. I have my own way of think—huh?"

Lawless stopped when he heard a noise come from Licht.

He listened closer…

The bastard was…laughing? Indeed, Licht was laughing.

"...Are you laughing…?" Lawless inquired.

"'I am me'…?" Licht restated Lawless's own words. "You're just gonna stop fighting with a line like 'I am me'? Don't make me laugh. **That's the kind of thing a pathetic loser who can't even bother to try his best would say.** "

Lawless's eyes widened as a mixture of emotions filled him—shock, anger, sadness…and more. Again, he grinned, speaking, "You know, Lich-tan, I…I'll tell you something to be nice. Not you, me, or any of the countless nobodies out—"

"Nobodies?" Licht asked. "In this world, there are no 'nobodies'. No, wait…there is one. You're the one and only, nobody-rat!"

Lawless just stood there as the words registered in his mind.

It was like time stood still, in a way.

Licht continued on. "You're the only one. Take a good look. You're only on the stage. A nameless nobody spouting line-after-line that no one cares about. And one more thing…wishing for something and working hard towards getting it…is what makes you who you are. That whole process is what makes everyone unique. **Someone like you who just stands there…without a single wish or goal…has no right to call himself anyone at all!** "

Lawless gave Licht a dead stare, it filled to the brim with hate.

He took off his glasses.

"Greed…? Don't make me laugh! There's not a single thing you want." Licht continued, him shooting towards Lawless at a high speed. "'The one and only'…? A load of crap! You don't have a single thing to fight for!"

" **WHAT THE HELL…"** Lawless shouted, his eyes glowing red as the rest of his body grew black. **"DO YOU KNOOOOOOOOOW?!"**

That was the "Point of no return" as Lawless the scarf he wears becoming as black as the shadows as it rushed towards Licht, engulfing him on the spot.

* * *

Ai and Mahiru began making their way to where Misono and the others were. For now, Kuro was in his cat form, sleeping in Ai's arms at the moment. Ai started to slow down, a thought coming, and remaining, in her mind. Mahiru noticed, him slowing down as he turned to Ai.

"Ai, what's wrong? We really can't afford to slow down." Mahiru urged her.

Ai nodded. "I know…I was just thinking…"

Suddenly, she looked to Kuro. "You awake…?"

There was no movement from the feline, to which Ai nodded as she looked to Mahiru. "Good. I need to speak with you…it's important, so it can't wait."

Mahiru blinked, his eyes widening after a few moments passed by, Ai's words not yet being known aloud.

* * *

 ** _[A/N: I'll let her "request" be known when Tsubaki shows up. *wink* However, after reading the bit below, you guys might be able to put two-and-two together and figure it out before then. Oh well…]_**

* * *

"Ai…I-I can't let that happen…" Mahiru said, his eyes falling to Kitty Kuro. "Kuro would never allow it. He might not say it, but…I know he cares for you. Hell, I pretty sure he even loves you. He'd never let something like that go by…"

Oh, Ai already knew of Kuro's feelings...not that she'd told Mahiru. He'd figure it out eventually.

"Mahiru…I'm saying if that time **_should_ ** come…after all, it might not, but…" Ai sighed, continuing on. "This search was never about me. It has always been about the Servamps or their Eves. Misono has said it many times, and he's right. I'm just someone Tsubaki is interested in, and…you and I know that interest will not fade anytime soon. Only recently have I become more 'involved', but, again, that's only due to Tsubaki and him wanting me. If there's no other option…I'll make my own."

"But, Ai—" Mahiru began.

Ai stared at him straight in the eye. "It's done. I'm only telling you so you'll be ready. It's what I want."

Ai looked to Kuro. "I love him…and, I won't let him and his siblings be torn apart even more simply because I got scared."

Mahiru's eyes widened.

Ai just admitted…so, then…did Kuro admit his feelings to Ai?

Mahiru looked at the ground. "Fine…but, if there's another option, I'll take it first. If Kuro lost you, he'd be devastated, too. I know he would be."

* * *

[Back to Lawless and Licht]

The curtains rose, a kingdom and its castle being revealed underneath. Also, another thing shown was Lawless running around, his clothing rather different from his current attire, him shouting.

"Ophelia!" He shouted once more as he ran down the castle's walkways. "Where are you?! Sheesh! I told you to stay close to me…huh?"

A suit of armor came to his eyes.

"Oh! Guildenstern! Have you seen Ophelia?" Lawless asked the suit, to which it pointed to a particular location. "Into the woods?! Ugh! You're supposed to stop her when she tries to leave! Now I need to go look for her! Use your brain, would ya?! Be more considerate! Don't forget that you're my servant!"

Guildenstern just watched the Servamp run off.

"Loud-mouth…" Guildenstern complained inside his mind.

Lawless, now in his hedgehog form, ran along through the forest. "Where did she run off to?!"

"STOP!" A voice suddenly commanded.

Lawless poof'ed out of his animal form and back into his human one, a stunned expression covering his face. "Huh?"

"TAKE TWO STEPS BACK!" The voice commanded once more.

Lawless did as the voice instructed, him seeing a young woman jumped from one tree to another, grabbing a piece of fruit…right before she fell atop of him in a very painful, as well as comedic, fashion. Lawless looked at her with mild irritation, her in his arms. Luckily, he had fast reflexes, or she probably would have gotten hurt.

"…!" Lawless was speechless.

The girl just gave him a smile. "Good work."

"PRINCESS!" A little voice shouted, two children running to Lawless and the girl. "Are you okay, princess? Did you get it?"

The princess turned to the children, smiling as he handed out the fruit. "Yes. I got the biggest fruit on the tree. Here, see?"

The children just cheered for their princess, but Lawless wasn't joyous.

"Ophelia!" Lawless shouted, the princess turning to him.

"Hm?" She, then, smiled. "Oh. You did well too, with that catch."

Lawless, again, just shouted, "What were you doing?! That's so dangerous!"

"I was picking fruit from the tree," Ophelia said matter-of-factly. "Pakku just got a baby sister…so we're celebrating."

After finding four-leaf clovers for the children, Ophelia saying it was his best skill, Lawless, the princess, and the two children just sat in the grass, the three of them making flower necklaces and the like. Ophelia made a flower crown, her placing it on Lawless's head, to which the Servamp slightly blushed at.

Lawless stood up. "We need to go! I promised them I'd have you back before dinner!"

Ophelia offered her hand. "But thanks to you, I can play until the last minute."

Lawess understood her words…

Lawless took her hand, his fangs showing. "Your treating me like I'm just transportation…"

As they went through the sky, Ophelia in Lawless's arms, she spoke, "I'm really happy…about Pakku's baby sister. Seeing another family growing in our kingdom…"

"Uh huh…" Lawless said. "Sheesh, Ophelia. You've really gotten heavy. I'm beat!"

Ophelia just laughed. "Since when? I can't stay a little girl forever."

Lawless looked at Ophelia—as well as his eyes going a bit more towards her chest area—and a blush came to his cheeks as he looked away. "Y-Yeah…"

So, like both had figured, Ophelia got in trouble for being out, especially for leaving the castle alone. Her grandfather gave lecture after lecture about how she needed to act more like a proper princess, to which she and Lawless just smiled at each other in amusement.

So much time had gone by…

Lawless remembered Ophelia washing hedgehog-form him, her walking down alongside her father with Lawless carrying the hem of her dress in his hedgehog-form mouth…and he remembered the times where they just laid in the forest, Ophelia sleeping as Lawless would watch her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

Then, things changed…

"My marriage has been decided," Ophelia said while standing on her room's balcony.

Lawless was beyond shocked at this bombshell.

Ophelia just smiled as she turned away. "You shouldn't look so surprised. He's a prince…it's a little sudden, but there's been some unrest over our countries' borders. If this keeps up, there will be a war. So, forming an alliance is a natural move."

"But…that's just…" Lawless began, him suddenly bursting as he took hold of her hand. "LET'S RUN AWAY!"

Ophelia just widened her eyes at the sudden demanding request. Lawless continued, "That marriage is just a sham! Run away with me! Tonight! Then, you'll get the freedom you've always wanted!"

Ophelia didn't have the expression Lawless expected.

She looked towards the ground. "Freedom…isn't what I want…"

"Well…tell me what you do want then. I'll do whatever I can to get it for you!" Lawless continued on, still holding her hand.

Ophelia just smiled, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

Lawless pressed further. "Are you really saying…you have no desires?"

"Oh, I desire something." Ophelia replied.

"Then, let's go! Let's go get it…!" Lawless began once more, but Ophelia's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"What I want…" She began. "Is **peace** for my country."

Lawless's eyes grew wide, sorrow obviously seen in their depths.

"I want to become a symbol of peace. If I can be the tie that binds the two together…" She looked to Lawless. "Then that's what I want to be. You understand, don't you? In our new country, we'll have to **hide** that you're a vampire. But I'll sure they'll let you come as my pet. We'll both be living in cages… **together**."

The past flooded Lawless's mind. When he'd be caught by her country years back, them having found out he was a vampire. They discovered he went to animal form in the sun…so that's where they kept him, tied up. One day, the princess had found him, her being young at the time. Sadly, he had hurt her, her sudden touch surprising him and forcing his quills to pierce her hands. Still, she helped him. She'd saved him…and, somehow, he had saved her, too.

Nonetheless, she married the prince, and, for that moment, peace was granted. Ophelia's wish had come true…but only for a short moment of time. An attack had triggered the onset of a war, and the peace Ophelia so wished for had vanished in the blink of an eye. The "allying" country called for the execution of the princess, her death being a warning for her country.

Lawless fled to Ophelia. "WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

Ophelia just turned to him and smiled. "I'm not going…anywhere."

Lawless only became irritated. "If you stay here, they'll kill you! Your father's letter said you need to go back! **You can't stop this! Hurry!** "

Ophelia only grinned.

Lawless shouted, taking hold of his Eve's hand. **"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, PLEASE…PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME! LET'S ESCAPE! I'LL PROTECT YOU!"**

Ophelia just smiled, a chuckle coming from her. "That's twice you asked me to run away."

"Ophelia! Hurry…or you're going to die!" Lawless pleaded.

"I don't want to live…I don't want my freedom…" Ophelia replied.

Lawless's eyes went wide, fear in them. "What…what are you saying?"

Ophelia, again, replied, "What I want…is peace. Now…what I desire has only grown. There's no limit to it. I'm **greedy** …as your Eve should be."

Lawless almost couldn't fathom the situation. "But…you can't…! That's…"

Ophelia continued. "I am one who desires only peace. That is the kind of person I wish to be. I will see my dreams become reality."

Lawless's eyes widened, the reality of her words setting in.

In other words, she was saying: "I will die to make my dreams become reality."

Tears began to fall from Lawless, Ophelia still speaking, "I will not run. Don't stop me. I will do what I can. Don't cry…you fool. Does a prime Servamp have no dignity?"

Ophelia felt Lawless's head, the crying Servamp looking into her eyes. "You know…I'm a vampire, right? I could just…kill them all. Anyone who tries to hurt you…this whole country…I could just kill them all."

Ophelia still just smiled as he put one of Lawless's hands on her cheek. "But you won't. You won't take away from me the thing I want more than anything."

More tears were shed by the Servamp. "No, but…I'm not good at following laws, remember?"

Ophelia held Lawless, him also holding her as he continued to cry, her speaking, "I'm sorry…and thank you. Thank you…Lawless. My Romeo."

The day came…Ophelia stood on a platform that overlooked the crowd of people that had been gathered for this "publish display". She looked at the giant blade before her, her eyes getting shadowed by her hair.

She spoke to everyone. **_"How many ages hence. Shall this our lofty scene be acted over. In states unborn and accents yet unknown!"_**

Lawless's eyes widened.

She'd quoted Shakespeare's "Julius Caesar".

The prince continued. "This is the final sacrifice to bring peace! This is not the start of war! It's the **end**! Citizens of both countries, please **heed** my words! I was not forced here before you. I am here of my own free will. If you wish to know why, I'll tell you. I love peace far more than I could ever love anything else. What kind of person do I think I am? If you feel I am someone who deserves to be loved…then please, heed my request. If you pity me, then live the rest of your life with a smile. If you lament my death…then, once I die, I want all of you here to plant the seeds of peace together!"

Lawless, again, felt tears streaming down his cheeks, him looking to find a smile of happiness on the princess as she spoke her last words.

"I love each and every one of you."

Those were Ophelia's finals words…

"OPHELIA!" Lawless shouted.

And so…years passed. A statue of Ophelia was erected, it serving as a symbol of peace, and, for quite a while, peace reigned over the land. But, even though Ophelia's wish had been granted, Lawless could never stop crying. He always found himself shedding tears.

"This is why I told you…" A familiar voice entered, Lawless looking to see one of his siblings. "That you should never fall in love."

"Old Child…" Lawless just gave a dismal chuckle. "Here to laugh at me? Or maybe…to log it?"

Old Child pulled a letter from his cloak, him handing the letter to Lawless. "We have an urgent matter. The seven of us must discuss this at once. Please meet us at the usual place as soon as possible."

Lawless looked to him. "There? It'll take me over ten days to walk there as a hedgehog. Do whatever the hell you guys want. I just don't care anymore…"

Old child looked Lawless. "Sleepy Ash want to hear everyone's opinion."

And so…Lawless agreed. But, he never expected what took place to occur.

He held Sleepy Ash by the collar of his cloak, Lawless shaking as he spoke, infuriated, "I never though the first thing…that I'd hear you say after so long would be **'We kill them'**. We're talking about the person who made us…and you're going to **kill** them?! The world will remain at peace is they die? Do you really believe that?! Can you even…call it real peace? I know I sure can't!"

Sleepy Ash looked away, his eyes slightly bothered as he whispered, "It's not like I hate them or anything…"

"The why…" Lawless began. "Our 'parent'…someone so precious…for peace? Forcing me to accept this…A HERO OF TRAGEDY SHOULDN'T ACT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY!"

 _Hold on..._

Lawless, inside, had to ponder…his words. Just who…or what, was this all about?

He released Sleepy Ash, Lawless speaking, his siblings listening, "They should be more special to us than anything…especially to the **first** of us."

So, Lawless went back to his country.

But, there was nothing to go back to. In the short time he'd been gone, the two countries who had been bound together by "peace" had simply been crushed by another, stronger, country. So…what exactly was Ophelia's sacrifice all for? What had she become in the end?

At that moment, as he witnessed the remains of Ophelia's statue crumble, the Servamp had snapped. **"It's alright…Ophelia. Don't be sad…! It's…not just you, after all. No…one…has any meaning to their life. You aren't the only one whose life is vacant. Each and every life in this world has no meaning. EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD STANDS ON A STAGE OF WORTHLESSNESS!"**

* * *

[A/N: Okay, I'm not leaving this hanging, especially not at such an epic area. So, I'm gonna finish this part up and then it will be the end of this chapter. I thought about ending it here, but…I just can't! You guys agree, don't you? Also, all of the "they" and "them" when the Servamps are referring to their creator are actually apart of the manga I own. So, that's why thsoe words are used. Maybe it's because, at this point in the story, I don't think it's ever been revealed the creator was a man. So, for now, "them" is used to keep it a little mysterious. That's just my assumption, though.]

* * *

Licht sat in what appeared to be a theatre, which given Lawless's love for all things Shakespeare wasn't all that surprising. And, as usual, Licht looked irritated. Was "irritation" just his resting face, though? Who knows…

Clapping suddenly caught his attention, and to his side was an orange…blob. It clapped, and it cried tears of joy. It also spoke.

"Bravo! Bravo!" It cried out. "Wasn't that just marvelous?! Woooooo! I'm moved to tears! You're not crying, but it must have moved you deeply, right?! HEEEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!"

Licht, even more irritated now, arose from his seat. "You really are pathetic… **you damn rat**!"

The orange blob transformed into a ball, it now having eyes. It looked rather stunned, actually. "You…you knew it was me?"

Obviously, this was Inner Lawless.

"Obviously." Licht said matter-of-factly as he got up from his seat and walked towards the stage. "I told you…the only nobody in this world is you."

"Hey, what are you—? You know you can't just leave…?" Inner Lawless said, stopping when Licht hopped onto the stage.

"It's my turn in the spotlight. So shut up and sit down." Licht demanded, a chair appearing for Inner Lawless to sit in.

There was now a piano, Licht tearing the cover off of it.

"Even a worthless rat like you is valuable as an audience to my paino." Licht said as he loosened his tie.

"Hey…" Inner Lawless began. "Why…why do you play the piano?"

"I promised a friend…and I promised myself that I would keep that promise." Licht replied. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep it. Even I can see the faces of all those moved to tears…by my piano. I can hear the sound of teardrops as they fall and land on the backs of their hands…but I bet you can't."

Inner Lawless began to morph into another shape, but this one didn't have a definite form like the others. He could see people crying, tears falling and landing on their hands. "Is this my…imagination?"

"You have to strive for an ideal…" Licht continued, playing as he did.

Inner Lawless spoke up, "Hey…don't you dare play a sad song…play a happy one, will ya?"

"That's not for me to decide." Licht replied.

Inner Lawless turned back into a ball, his eyes shocked when hearing Licht's words.

Licht continued. "How the song makes you feel is up to you. Feel however you like."

Licht continued to play, Inner Lawless immediately recognizing the song. "Fur Elise. The story of Beethoven's handwriting being so sloppy that Therese misread it is known by virtually everyone. It was long thought to be a piece written for love his friend Therese, who was of a different social status. But lately, some theorize is may have been written for his friend Juliane Katharine Elizabet Barensfeld."

Inner Lawless paused, his emtions coming to the surface. "Licht…I don't like this song…it's so sad…"

"It's not the song that is sad." Licht corrected.

"So…what is sad, then?" Inner Lawless said before he began shedding tears. "Is it…me? Right…the truth is…I…I…I…I…I see…"

Licht began talking, again, "You're a boy…a grandma…flowers…or space itself. Darkness is light…light is darkness. Imagine whatever is it you wish to be."

That's right…

The truth was…Lawless was discovering he could be anything he could imagine himself as being. So…what was he? Truly…?

 _"I was the one who didn't want to leave your side. I was the one who wanted to protect you. I was the one who wanted to protect everything you wanted to protect. I was the one…who wanted to tell you…that I loved you. Why was it…that I wasn't able to become anything in the end?"_

"Lawless?" Licht said aloud. "Don't wear out the name."

 _"I should have done something, so I wouldn't have had to leave you. All the things I wanted…all the things you wanted…the ideals that we strove for…why couldn't I envision them to become real?!"_

"Now…move on…" Licht's voice echoed. "Come…and make a wish!"

Lawless opened his eyes wide at those words.

"I don't want to let this crazy, arrogant human…die in a place like this. I want to ask my brother what he was thinking…when he acted that way. I want to tell him that I regret what happened then…even now. Ophelia…wherever you may be sleeping, I want to show you…I'm…! I'm not going to give up on anything anymore!"

Lawless stood up, put on his glasses—which had magically repaired themselves, mind you—and grinned. _"I loved Ophelia. Forty thousand brothers could not with all their quantity of love make up my sum!"_

 **I AM NO LONGER BOUND BY PEOPLE OR LAWS...**

 **"REACH OUT FOR YOUR IDEALS! WISH! DREAM! DESIRE!"** Licht shouted. "Hyde."

And, "BOOM!", they were free from their confining room, a chain linking them together, symbolizing the pact they had made Once Upon A Time, a pact that still, apparently, stood strong.

* * *

Aha ha ha ah aha aha aha ha ahahah haha hahahaha! Okay, I butchered that spelling/typing for the laugh, but I don't care. I finished the chapter! This was wonderful, and I love it! This is where, in my own opinion, Hyde and Licht start getting truly awesome. They work so much better together, though their fights are comical.

But let you know your thoughts by leaving me a review!

Until next chapter! Bye-bye!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! So, I was reading all your reviews, and I really want to address something. I figured all of you would be able to assume was Ai's "request" to Mahiru had been, but I want to assure you guys…nothing seriously negative will happen. Remember, this is an "Ai and Kuro" pairing. I'm not giving any spoilers, but I really want you guys to keep that in mind. Okay? Okay.

So, how about I stop talking and get on with things?

Thank you for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "Keelan1210", "xenocanaan", "NightlyRowenTree", "Lady Storykeeper", "BlueMoon Goddess", "ScarryKid", "Guest1995"

Thank you for your favorite: "fairytail1230", "Ryuzuki Junrei"

Thank you for your follow: "fairytail1230"

Chapter begin! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh," Higan said as he looked at the newly-freed Greed pair. "You got out, did you? It's a good thing I came to check."

Higan grinned, his hands igniting. "Hey there, young Licht. Sorry, but would I get you to lose to me again?"

Lawless grinned in an extremely brash manner. "Who's this guy? If you're Licht's enemy, you're my enemy too."

Licht just glared at him, giving his usual irritated expression. "Don't get cocky!"

* * *

[Scene change!]

"JOHAN!" Mikuni shouted as he burst into the room.

"Welcome back, Mikuni." Johan casually greeted.

"I said not to come in here without permission! I change the locks, but it doesn't help! This isn't your house!" Mikuni shouted, holding his beloved headless doll. "AND WHERE POOR LITTLE VIOLETTA'S HEAD GO?! AND JUST WHY ARE—"

Johan flashed a paper, Mikuni grabbing it. Jeje, who was in snake form around Mikuni's neck, like usual, read the paper, too.

"Johan…" Mikuni trailed off, a grin forming. "You may me a real pain in the ass…but you're a genius!"

* * *

[Back to Licht and Lawless]

"My name's…Higan." Higan introduced. "I'm a friend of Tsubaki's, so I guess that makes us enemies. Nice to meet ya."

Licht staggered up towards Higan. "Out of my way! I'll kill any demon I see!"

Lawless just sweatdropped. "Take a rain check? You're a tad wobbly there, Lich-tan."

Licht got right up to Lawless's face. "What, are you scared, you wuss? Scurry off then."

"A wuss?!" Lawless shouted. "Like hell..! I'm just worried you're gonna drop dead! You're covered in blood! Always just doing whatever you want! Think of others for a sec, would ya?!"

"You lecturing me? Mister Bawling-His-Eyes-Out-Over-Ancient-History back there." Licht countered.

"B-Bawling?! I was not!" Lawless shouted, slightly embarrassed. "You really wanna go there, huh?!"

Higan blew out smoke from his cigarette, turning a grin to the arguing pair. "You get along really well. Oh ho ho."

" **WHO DOES?!"** Both shouted at the old man.

Lawless just scoffed, hands on his hips as he grinned. "Well, it's normal for us not to get along."

"I have no intention of making friends with a demon." Licht defended. " **After all…"**

He struck a pose. **"I am angel that** _ **purifies**_ **everything!"**

Lawless began bouncing around Licht, hyperactive in his tone as he spoke, "We don't even need our usual slapstick routine! You are the ultimate pianist! A little angel of violence that no one can stop!"

"MOVE IT!" Licht kicked at Lawless, who just dodged while laughing.

"Oh ho ho," Higan chuckle as he watched. "Ah, t be young again…will you let this old man join you?"

Fire ignited from Higan's hand, flames bending and twisting around the man as if they were dancing. "Shall we have a friendly little dance?"

Licht and Lawless shot a look Higan's way when hearing those words. Afterwards, they both attacked the old man. It was two-on-one, so clearly they had the advantage, right? Well, had it been any other sublass of Tsubaki's, they would have, but…Higan? No. Licht tried delivering a kick, but Higan just stepped back to dodge, Lawless moving in with his blade. Still, Higan dodged that too, him swiping his fire-engulfed hand and creating a cut on Lawless's cheek. The Servamp had been caught off-guard, especially when Higan's hands hadn't even touched his skin, but that wasn't the complete attack. The cut suddenly burst into flame, Lawless staggering back as his hands clutched his cheek.

"Y'OUCH!" Lawless shouted in pain, fire still lit on the wound. "What's with the **fire**?!"

"Tch! Stupid Hyde, just put it out!" Licht grinded his boot into Lawless's wounded cheek, a heavily irritated expression on his face. "Wherever that guy cuts you, flames will burst out. I told you that!"

Lawless gave a pleading expression. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! A LITTLE WARNING, PLEASE?!"

Lawless looked at Higan. So, this was the man Licht had lost to? Well, then…they wouldn't be losing a second time! Licht rushed in, posed for another kick.

Higan slightly grinned. "Well, I'll start with the Eve!"

But, something happened Higan hadn't been expecting. Right as he was about to land a hit on Licht, Lawless appeared in Licht's place. Lawless took the blow, the Servamp wincing as the cut also exploded into flames. God, did that hurt!

"What that—?!" Higan shouted in his thoughts, his eyes just barely picking up on Licht coming in from behind. "In just an instant—they switched places?!"

Licht landed a strong blow, his kick sending Higan toppling back a few feet. Higan's back crashed into the wall, the structure cracking under the sudden impact. He opened his eyes, glaring at the two.

"OWWWWWWW~!" Lawless whined as he held the arm that had been freshly injured. "The pain! WHYYYY…?"

Licht, however, just gazed at Higan with satisfied expression. "Got him. That was perfect!"

Higan grinned, getting back to his feet.

Licht spoke to Lawless, "Don't drop out on us so soon. That old guy's tougher than he looks."

Lawless gave a faint smirk. "I'd really like to finish this up quick…man, this hurts!"

Both Lawless and Licht ran towards Higan, Lawless grinning. He knew how strong Licht's kicks were when he was serious. Nobody wanted to be the target of one of those when Licht chose to go all out! He knew that for a fact!

Higan looked at the pair as they ran close, ready to deliver another attack. If he tried to attack Licht, he'd just switch out with his Servamp, who was the ultimate defense, and as Higan would be defending himself during his own attack Licht would jump in a get a hit. Bye completely splitting up into attack and defense, even when Licht would be in a rough spot, Lawless could swap in and take the hit for him. Then, it takes less than a moment for them to switch back!

But, the pair forgot one major factor here…

Higan grinned as he removed a glove, him reaching out to strike Licht when the Eve ran close for his next blow. Both Licht and Lawless were shocked when the cut Higan had made didn't ignite.

Licht's blood dripped from Higan's hand. "No…you know, sometimes even I forget…that's I'm a vampire, too."

Higan licked the blood, fire exploding from the rooftop of the hotel.

The blast had shoved Licht and Lawless against the wall, him sliding to the floor. Okay, the situation that had been in their favor had taken a turn, and it didn't look to be a good one! They both struggled to move, especially Licht. Lawless looked at his Eve, concern in his eyes. The human was going to truly collapse if they didn't finish this.

" **Scorpio's Flame,"** Higan muttered, his voice going back to his normal level, one of his hands covering his face. **"It's been a while since I've recalled the past…it's always rather dull to me. I wish someone would tell me…what makes it so great? AHHH! AHHH…YES! It's coming back…it's coming back! IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO THE TIME WHEN THIS WORLD WAS MY CANVAS!"**

Higan grinned, part of his face appearing to be burnt, three cigarettes placed in his mouth as he looked to the Greed pair. **"Now. Shall I draw something for you?"**

* * *

[Switching to Misono and Sakuya]

Misono stared at Sakuya, a little confused on the subclasses words. "Why are…you tell me this?"

The green-haired subclass turned away, chainsaw still running. "…Who knows. Maybe I'm just…buying time. Who know how much of what I said was a lie? I know…I'm always doing things half-assed."

"Sorry, but…" Misono gave an irritated glare Sakuya's way. "I don't have time for your pity party right now."

"What do you mean?" Sakuya questioned in a menacing fashion. "You won't be leaving here any time soon..."

Suddenly, Sakuya's eyes widened, his body staggering as a weird feeling took over his body. What was going on?! His vision was getting screwed up! It was becoming…white? What the hell?!

"I was worried how long it would take to fill such a large area, but…" Misono began, still holding onto the briefcase he'd entered the hotel with. "I'm glad it turns out that holy water really does affect vampires. Ever since we fell from the elevator **this** has been spraying out a mist of holy water. An idea you can thank Ai for. Seems the girl has her moments, after all."

Sakuya felt dizzy. His eyes fell to the briefcase. This brat had a trap like that?!

Or, rather, it was Ai's doing.

"That's right! I didn't just have this because I felt like it! It was also to blend in with everyone else carrying big suitcases! Pretty clever, right?" Misono boasted proudly.

Sakuya just sweatdropped a bit. "Umm…you'd look suspicious either way, really…"

Misono didn't really care about Sakuya's opinion. He turned away and began making his way up the stairs. So, Misono was carried up all forty flights of stairs by Lilly. There was no way Misono could go up them, after all. Especially seeing as how he was ready to collapse just from the walk to his car to his house.

Right now, however, Misono just wished for one thing…that Tetsu and Hugh be okay.

Misono got to the floor Tetsu and Hugh were, but instead of finding a fight, or even the triumphant signs of victory, Misono only Tetsu and Tsubaki's subclass. Something wasn't right…where was Hugh?! Upon seeing the shocked expression on Tetsu's face, Misono inner panic only increased.

Belkia cracked a grin. "Ha ha ha ha! Looks like you came too late! My super-special disappearing act has juuuuust finished!"

Shamrock just shouted in irritation and anger, " **BUT WHAT IS SAKUYA DOING DOWN THERE?!** And…how did Lust get up here?!"

Misono looked to Tetsu, who just looked ready to break. "What…? Sendagaya, what happened?!"

"Shortie…" Tetsu trailed off, still looking very out of it.

" **WHAT'S WRONG?! WHERE'S HUGH?!"** Misono shouted. "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine…the window glass just broke…" Tetsu began, him finally making sense as he spoke, again, "I don't really know what happened, but Hugh… _ **just vanished**_."

Misono's eyes widened at those words.

Tetsu continued. "Three surrounded him…and I I thought the magician guy trapped him in a box, but…"

Misono grew panicked. This wasn't good! He'd thought Tetsu and Hugh could handle some subclasses…but had he been wrong? Or, were these guys simply prepared for this scenario? While he was panicked, the Tsubaki subclasses just goofed off.

 _"Waaay too easy! That was no fun at all! So_ boooring _!"_ Belkia cackled. "Like my Tsubakyun impression?"

Otogiri just hung from her wires. "You don't sound like him at all…"

Shamrock closed his eyes, confident. "As I said, even without Higan, we'll be fine."

"YOU BASTARDS! WHERE IS HUGH?!" Misono shouted, the subclass looking at him.

Belkia grinned. "Hmmm, how where could he be…?! But a magician should never reveal his secrets! Besides…I'd say you should be more worried about what'll happen before and after we're done with you~! Your Servamps aren't here, so what can **you** do?"

"Sendagaya…" Misono said to Tetsu. "The strongest should be Higan-the guy with the red hair, right?"

"HEY! LISTEN HERE!" Belkia shouted.

"Yeah." Tetsu said. "He was here before…but I think he went upstairs to check on the Greed pair they've got up there."

So, that had been the noise Misono heard from before. His mind went back to Sakuya. He had said that Pride had been Tsubaki's main goal…and, from this point, they looked to have gotten it. Misono felt an anger boil inside himself. Tsubaki used that call to get them focused on the time limit and the Greed pair being apart. They rushed here to save Lawless and Licht, exactly like Tsubaki had been hoping for. Again, he should have listened to Ai. She seemed to see through a lot.

Maybe if he took the time to listen to her, they wouldn't have fallen into Tsubaki's trap!

But, they still like Lilac. So, they still possessed a good bargaining chip, hopefully. Should they, then, retreat? He didn't want to…but Lawless being held captive, Lilly had lost his powers for the most part and, therefore, couldn't fight, Kuro and Mahiru were nowhere in sight…Hugh was there last hope.

That left Mikuni and his Servamp…

Wait! Why was he giving up hope for?! Surely Belkia's thing had been some slight-of-hand trick or illusion. He couldn't have just disappeared! He was just moved, no doubt. Also, there was a good possibility they could escape…they'd have no reason to follow the Eves of Lust and Pride to achieve their goals, right? No, they couldn't just flee! They had no promise that Hugh would be kept safe! In fact, the chances of that happening were extremely low…

Had using a hostage as an exchange been a terrible mistake?

Was this all just some ruse to get Pride? Did they even care about the hostage at all?

"Misono." Tetsu said, pulling Misono from his frantic thinking. "Tell me…what can I do? Is there… **anything** we can do?"

Misono's eyes were wide.

His mind was blank.

Tetsu gasping at something out the window interrupted Misono's inner struggle, Misono looking. His eyes went wide. Higan glanced towards the window on the floor he and the Greed pair were on. Lawless developed a shocked expression. It couldn't be…

Sakuya looked out a window, too.

The glass of several windows exploded, Mahiru and Ai's forms rising from outside. Mahiru had a look of pure determination, Ai possessing a smile, but it wasn't just them everyone was gawking at. It was what—more like who—they were standing on. It was a gigantic black lion, who was surrounded by a blue glow.

"Mahiru!" Misono exclaimed in disbelief.

Misono's eyes fell on the form they stood on, his eyes going even wider in shock. "That…can't be…! You mean…Sloth wasn't a black cat after, but…a black lion?!"

The blue glow was absorbed into a window, Mahiru landed on his feet, glass shards all around. Ai stood just behind him, Human Kuro beside her.

"Seems he just being lazy this whole time. Go figure, huh?" Ai said as he glanced Kuro's way before he looked at Misono. "Sorry for being late. Got a little held up."

"Ai, Kuro and I can handle it from here," Mahiru said as he glanced her way, this being his way of telling her to get at a safe distance.

Ai nodded in complete understanding, her stepping over by Misono and Tetsu.

Mahiru gave a confident smile, his getting a firm grip on his broom. "Let's go, Kuro!"

"Yeah." Kuro gave a simple reply.

* * *

Meahwhile, not too far from the hotel stood Tsubaki, a shocked expression on his face. There was a black lion on the hotel. He was still but only for a moment. Then, he grew a maniacal grin at the sight. He'd found it, at long last!

* * *

Back inside, Misono and Tetsu looked at Ai, who had noticed a lack of Hugh's presence, but, for now, she didn't mention it. Belkia and the rest of Tsubaki's group looked at Mahiru and Kuro. Their eyes also, however, fell on Ai, Kuro noticing this. No doubt, they would fixate their gazes on her, even if it was only indirectly and nothing more. She was a target of Tsubaki's after all.

"Sloth…?!" Shamrock shouted.

Belkia also grew pissed. "Is that really Sleepy Ash?!"

"Mahiru…Ai…and Master Sloth…" Tetsu said in shock.

"Shirota, Kuro's back to normal?!" Misono exclaimed.

"Obviously…" Ai chimed, Misono giving her a slight glare, to which Ai defended herself. "Hey, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer. That's it."

Mahiru had to smile. That was Ai for ya. "Is everyone alright?"

"No…Hugh was…" Tetsu trailed off, Ai and Mahiru noticing he was holding Hugh's cane.

"Hugh got attacked and disappeared! We don't know where he is!" Misono explained. "The Greed pair are just above us. And apparently, their number two, Hugan, is up there, too."

Ai noticed Mahiru walk up to Tetsu and place his hand on the tall teen's shoulder. "Tetsu! It must've been hard."

"Lawless and Licht are in trouble…but who knows where Hugh is," Ai said, her looking to Mahiru and Kuro.

Mahiru nodded. "First, we help Lawless and Licht…then, we go look for Hugh."

Belkia shouted, his rage boiling, "DON'T GET COCKY, YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAAAATS!"

Shamrock looked anything but impressed. "You fool. What an over-used line…"

Mahiru swiped his broom, holding it above his head with a pure look of confidence. The broom began changing, Misono and Tetsu growing amazed while Ai just gave a prideful expression at her friend. Mahiru had grown so much and in so little time.

The weapon was no longer a broom…it had changed into a spear!

"Go…my marionettes!" Otogiri ordered, a series of life-sized marionettes poised for the attack.

Mahiru jumped in front of her, Otogiri immediately becoming shocked. With a single swipe, Otogiri had been rendered unconscious, Kuro catching her before she hit the ground as every marionette Otogiri ordered fell to the ground. Shamrock and Belkia gasped, their rage only increasing.

Misono and Tetsu just stood there, stunned.

"BELKIA!" Shamrock shouted.

"I know already! No need to tell me!" Belkia said with a crazed grin, him jumping in for an attack, one he'd enjoy carrying out, as he always did.

Ai looked to Kuro. He looked to her, her nodding his way.

He just sighed. "What a pain…"

The tails of his jacket elongated, morphing into something that was terrifying and yet so amazingly cool. They'd become almost like black wings, spikes coming out of them and aiming at the enemy who had been closing in. Mahiru jumped behind Kuro, swiping his spear as though it had been a baseball bat, which sent the spikes towards Belkia and Shamrock, stopping them in their tracks.

Well…that was over and done with. Ai looked to Kuro with an expression that told her she was beyond impressed, something that made him a little embarrassed, honestly. He shoved his hands in his pockets, almost avoiding eye contact. Ai got an idea in her head, her going over towards Mahiru.

"Awesome job there! And the spear…nice touch!" She complimented. Afterwards she hugged Mahiru, who hugged her back. Kuro glanced at the two, his eyes falling towards the floor. When she pulled away, she spoke, "Hugging's kind of my thing…I think it's better than simply saying 'Good job'…"

Mahiru laughed a bit. "I guess you're right."

Kuro walked a little closer, his voice sounding as though he were pouting a little, "It's not like he did it alone…"

Ai looked to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I know. You went all shy on me, and I needed a way to get you over here. This was team effort, and…well, I'm kind of like the cheerleader, cheering you all on."

"Nah…you're more than that…" Kuro said. "Besides…I get enough pep talks from Mahiru…"

"Hey!" Mahiru shouted, offended. "Thanks a lot!"

"Anytime!" Ai said with a wink, her feeling Kuro's head kind of lean on her own, him slouching against her just slightly. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah…" Kuro replied. "All this work…I need a nap…"

"Geez...what am I gonna do with you?" Ai said with a laugh, her feeling Kuro's arm wrap around her loosely from behind.

He was holding her…in front of everyone. Ai almost blushed, somehow managing to hide it away. She looked, Misono and everyone just kind of staring at the scene. At that moment, Ai blushed hardcore and her heart began to race, but she couldn't bring herself to move away from him. She liked him holding her…and she had a feeling he liked it, too.

"Uh-umm…" She began to sputter. "We should probably go check on Lawless and Licht…"

Kuro weakly opened his eyes, him straightening up but not actually letting go of her. "Yeah…"

* * *

[Above everyone…]

Higan had heard the commotion, also he had seen that lion. That was likely too much for Belkia, Shamrock, and Otogiri to handle. He held Licht off the ground, blood dripping from the Eve as he landed on the floor.

"Well…" Higan said with a grin. "Guess I'll give them a hand."

Lawless was on the ground, coughing. He'd seen that black lion, and he knew it was his brother. It was a form he never thought he'd ever see again. Had something changed inside his big bro? Why now of all times? Was it his Eve that had, somehow, changed him? Or…could it have been that girl?

Lawless grew pissed…at himself.

Why…why was it only him that never seemed to changed?! This guy before him was a mere subclass! If he bit him, he'd turn to ash and forever be gone! But, in his attempt to jump and bite Higan, the subclass kicked him right in the gut, halting any attack Lawless began. Higan, then, punched Lawless, sending him straight to the ground in a brutal fashion.

Higan just grinned. "Trying to bite me? You're a bad boy."

Higan, then, grinded his shoe into Lawless's face. "You little rat…how'd you like to lick me shoe?"

The subclass reached down, grabbing Licht and hoisting him into the air by the hair of his head. "If you do, I'll spare your little angel's life."

Higan removed one of the lit cigarettes in his mouth, putting it out as he rubbed it on Licht's skin, the Eve wincing at the burning sensation it caused. "This may be the end for him. Humans are such…fragile things after all."

Lawless felt adrenaline fuel him, rage being its source. "WHY YOU—!"

"Calm down…you masochist rat!" Licht shouted at Lawless, the Servamp looking to his Eve with pure shock. "This is our answer: You'll be the one licking my boots."

Everyone froze, Lawless looking at the two "sadists".

"Actually," Licht said. "That's just gross. Forget I said it."

"Ah ha ha," Higan chuckled. "I was kidding too."

Higan, then, grew a little melancholy. "Something like that wouldn't heal Tsubaki's sorrow, after all. I'm fed up with this kind of stuff myself. A long time ago…I just killed to kill…kill after kill, and I felt empty. Kill after kill, I was still depressed. But…Tsubaki had a vision. And in order to pain that vision for Tsubaki, I'll do everything in my power to benefit Tsubaki…no matter how sad it makes me feel. But, even so, martyrdom is one of the highest forms of art."

Licht grew irritated, and, using his own blood, drew something on Higan's arm, the same arm that held him by the hair. "For Tsubaki…for Tsubaki? Don't use such righteous words to describe yourself. You're far from righteous enough to say such things. **Admit it…you just want to kill me. Your eyes say it all.** "

Licht pressed on the drawing he'd made on Higan's arm, the subclass widening his eyes as a sound resonated through his body. He'd…he'd made Higan into a piano?!

Licht just smirked at the old man. **"Don't smear someone's name with your own filthy desires! It just makes you weak."**

Lawless looked at Licht, a smile forming.

This guy was so freaking bad-ass, he loved it!

" _I…I…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm…"_ Higan tried to speak, his hands pressed against his face, faintly chuckling right before he completely burst into some sort of rage, fire exploding and surrounding him in a mad frenzy. **"THIS IS WHY THE WHOLE WORLD'S JUST ONE BIG GARBAGE HEAP!"**

"HYDE!" Licht ordered, Lawless looking his way.

A piano materialized, Licht playing a song immediately. And it was one that Lawless knew all too well. Lawless smirked.

 **The Phantom of the Opera!**

Blackness swirled around Lawless, a white mask and black cape adorning him in only a matter of seconds. He flipped up the mask, showing his face as he grinned. "Sing! My Angel of Music!"

Licht scoffed, but also finished it. "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."

 **Now I will change! I will be reborn in this moment. I have things I want. I have things I want to do. I've got to fight here…or they'll be all for nothing!**

Higan was also wrapped in darkness, a mask and cape appearing on him as well.

"I've got a quote just for you," Lawless said to Higan. "'Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known? God, give me the courage to show you you are not alone!'"

Higan's body exploded, fire consuming him, which was something that actually looked to be quite painful for the subclass. Lawless just smirked, his blade shown as it gleamed. "This creature may me unfortunate…but perhaps he can be saved by the heroine's _kiss_?"

Higan just grinned. "To think we'd face off one-on-one in the end…this isn't Hamlet, you know!"

"You're right," Lawless agreed with a grin. "This isn't Hamlet."

Lawless rushed forth, pushing his blade forward but Higan dodged…or did he? Just as Higan reached towards the Servamp, readying for another blow, Lawless's blade exploded into what appeared to be quills or spikes of some sort, Higan getting impaled in several area. Higan just stood there, eyes wide in absolute shock.

"Oh, I guess I never told you, did I?" Lawless asked, nonchalant. He, then, formed a grin. "I'm…a hedgehog, you see. So, you might find me a bit on the _**prickly**_ side."

As the weapon was pulled away, Higan crashed to the ground, motionless.

Finally…it was over.

* * *

Okay! That's over and done with! Honestly, it was hard to add Ai into the area where Mahiru and Kuro made that epic entrance. So…I did the best I could. Plus, I added a little scene for Kuro and Ai, which I think was adorable. Did you guys like it? Was the whole chapter okay?

Review!

Until next chapter, guys…bye-bye!


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone! Here we are, again…back for another chapter! Sorry that this update wasn't as fast as previous ones. I usually work on these Monday-Friday, taking a break on the weekend, but since Halloween fell on a Monday I ended up watched Halloween movies the whole time. Also, I've been looking up Servamp chapters online while I'm not at work. Been a little busy. Now, I'm not sure if I'll finish up volume 7 of the manga this chapter or if it'll be next one…but we're almost done! I have found and downloaded scans and translations for chapters 38-40…so I will be good for at least a bit of time. I do plan on putting in my own original stuff, too. After volume 7 that's where it veers away from the anime, and, honestly, I don't 100% know the manga's own twists and turns at that point. Anyway, I'm glad you all liked last chapter, but I'm sure you're all really looking forward to what I'll be throwing at you this time, as well as the times to come. Or, at least, I hope you will…

Well, let's just get started. Enough stalling on my part!

Thank you for your review: "Keelan1210", "BlueMoon Goddess", "NightlyRowenTree", "xenocanaan" , "ScarryKid", "harajukudarkangel", "Guest1995", "DrAnime203", "Melissa Fairy"

Thank you for your favorite: "tablespoon of crazy", "DrAnime203", "Melissa Fairy"

Thank you for your follow: "tablespoon of crazy", "Nosuri"

Now...chapter begin!

* * *

Lawless felt himself collapse to the floor, his weapon disappearing. "Phew...! You okay, Licht…?"

"Let's go home." Licht ordered, walking away...well, staggering away.

Lawless sweatdropped at his Eve. "Are you really a human?"

Licht, then, collapsed to the ground, Lawless shouting in concern, "Huh?! Hey! Licht! I knew it! You hit your limit!"

They both were on their backs, Lawless speaking in a casual manner, "Well…when I recover my strength a little bit, I'll carry you home."

Licht instantly shot down that. **"I never asked you to."**

Lawless, of course, brushed it off. "You almost died. Stop complaining."

The room went silent, but only for a moment. Soon, Lawless began talking, Licht glancing at the Servamp. "I was…able to fight. I could have…fought then, too…to get what I wanted. I'm sure…I should have fought back then."

Licht looked at the ceiling, his voice not holding its usual harshness or coldness. "Stupid rat…thinking of fighting 'back then' has no meaning at all…fighting is all about now. You've got to fight in the present, not the past."

"Yeah," Lawless smirked at his Eve's words. "Damn it all…this little angel…kicks a whole lot of ass."

Ophelia's spirit seemed to appear…maybe she'd been watching over Lawless the whole time. Or, maybe it was just some trick of the mind or even the atmosphere. Either way…it didn't matter. She looked…happy. Peace was something she always loved. It was her number one "greed". And, now…Lawless was at peace, and she was happy for him.

 _"LAWLESS! LICHT!"_ Mahiru's voice came from the stairs.

When they arrived, they found them sitting up, back to back. Ai couldn't help but smile at the scene, her inner excitement showing in her eyes. They were okay! Or, at least, they appeared to be. Both were incredibly battered and bloodied, but they were _**alive**_! As they stepped closer, something came to their attention. It was a body that was motionless, not to mention horribly beaten. Ai knelt down to it.

"It's Higan…Tsubaki's number two." She confirmed, Kuro's ears perking up at those words as his eyes fell to Ai.

"So, then…they were able to defeat him…together?" Mahiru asked, a mix of disbelief and amazement.

"Seems so." Ai said, her eyes noticing Kuro as he stepped closer. "Huh? Kuro?"

He had his hand out, Ai blinking at the sudden action. He knew how Ai was…she was too trusting. This Higan fellow was Tsubaki's number two. It wasn't very likely that he was 100% down for the count. Seeing this caring action, Ai felt herself smile. She didn't need little moments like these to prove to her that Kuro cared…but she still loved them. With a smile, she took his hand, him helping her to her feet before he shoved his hands back into his pockets, slightly diverting his eyes from her.

"It might still be dangerous…" He weakly said when he noticed her still looking his way.

The smile literally never left her face. Kuro could be so adorable. Mahiru looked to them, him smiling a little at the scene. Yeah, he liked Ai, but…he knew Kuro liked the girl more. Besides, somehow, Mahiru only saw him and Ai as "friend material", and, in his opinion, that wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't the only one who noticed the interaction, naturally. Lawless had noticed the moment between the two, and it left him a little shocked, as well as a bit lost inside. He looked to Ai, him looking at the floor a moment later.

So…again, things had changed…

Licht looked to Mahiru and the other two, him beginning to get to his feet. "You…did you come to play the piano?"

Ai just blinked, a sweatdrop forming. "…Sure. Cause, you know, this is the perfect place for it…"

Licht just stared at her, and, to be honest, Ai wasn't sure what type of look it was. Licht always seemed irritated…even when he was at peace.

Mahiru stepped forward. "No…I came to help. This time, for sure!"

Licht just grinned at those words, Ai noticing he looked ready to drop at any moment. She spoke up, "You might wanna sit back down. Looks like someone will be carrying you out…"

Licht pointed a grin her way. "An angel like me doesn't need help."

With those last words, Licht began to collapse, Mahiru catching him just in time.

Ai gave the "angel" a slightly aggravated gaze, motioning to him. "See? This is where being arrogant gets you, Mister Angel. There's nothing wrong with asking or needing some assistance, you know. I think even angels needs help, you know…once and a while."

"Licht…despite Ai's words…are you okay?" Mahiru asked.

"What do you 'despite my words'…?!" Ai shouted, but she was ignored as Licht began talking to Mahiru.

"That's a new look in your eye…" The Eve said to Mahiru. "It seems that you've…gotten a little closer to becoming an angel yourself."

Mahiru just kind of froze, a sweatdrop present. "I can take that as a compliment, right?"

"I think so. I think might be 'Angel language' meaning you earned a bit of respect, or something close to it." Ai said with a small smile, a sigh escaping. "Either way…they're okay. Let's get them both downstairs, eh? This floor looks…bad. I mean, there's broken glass and chunks of the wall everywhere."

* * *

So, on one of the "reserved floors" everyone gathered. Mahiru had some bandaging materials, but he wasn't the best at putting them on. So, Ai did it. She bandaged Licht, Lawless healing in his normal vampire way. Licht would be fine, given some time. She didn't know it, but Kuro watched her the whole time…as did Lawless. It wouldn't have surprised her for Lawless to be carefully watching her, though. After all, Licht was his Eve. Kuro, however, kept an eye on the situation. He wasn't entirely sure why he did, though. He just did.

As she fixed Licht's wounds, Misono spoke, "I'm not sure if we can call them safe…but we've at least got the Greed pair back. We accomplished our goal. But…"

Ai cut in, her securing the final bandage as she looked to Licht with a smile. "There, all finished! Just…don't do anything unnecessary. Some of those wounds are still really tender."

"Thanks," Licht muttered, Ai standing to her feet.

"We need to find Hugh. Lawless and Licht are safe, so…that's our next step, right?" Ai asked, her moving to beside Kuro. "But, first…where's Lilac? He is safe, right?"

Tetsu opened the coffin he always carried, Lilac stepping out from it. Ai's eyes brightened immediately. Lilac was okay! Lilac, as usual, just looked scared. It was no wonder. He was in a room of people who hated Tsubaki and his "family". Lilac was Tsubaki's subclass, so…well, technically, he was their enemy, too. That's just how it went.

"Umm…where are we…?" Lilac asked.

"You didn't hit your head, did you? I kinda swung you around a lot." Tetsu said, a little concerned.

Lilac replied, "I'm fine…I didn't feel anything from outside in there…nothing…"

"That's a relief." Ai said with a sigh and a smile.

"But…what about the one with Gil?" Mahiru chimed.

"It was a fake," Misono replied. "We brought him here in case Tsubaki stayed and we could exchange him."

"Pretty cheap trick…" Mahiru muttered.

Misono instantly grew irritated. "Oh, shut up!"

Mahiru looked to Lilac. "Then Lilac…you stay here. It's like Ai said before. The Greed pair are safe…there's no need to keep you captive. You're free to go."

"Mahiru…" Lilac trailed off.

"Let's take Belkia from downstairs with us. He should know where Hugh wound up." Misono said, speaking to the piece on his collar, which would relay words to DouDou. "Let Mister Rozen know…they're fine. Tell Gil to get out of there…"

Mahiru looked to Lawless, Ai looking at the Servamp, too. She motioned to the Servamp of Greed. "Kuro…you're up."

He looked at her with a slight look of "Do I have to?". Ai crossed her arms over her chest, raising one of her brows. He placed his hand on his neck, his eyes diverting to somewhere else in the room as he slowly made his way over to his younger brother. "Right…it's a pain in the ass, though…"

"Just go…" Ai sighed, a small smile of amusement present afterward.

Kuro walked over, stopping when he was a foot or so from Lawless. "Lawless…"

Lawless looked to Kuro, a mild irritated expression on his face, Kuro continuing, "I've got to thank you…so…"

"Huh?" Lawless asked, completely caught off-guard.

"You're the only one…who never forgave me back then." Kuro continued. "Because of that…I was finally able to cope…with my regrets from that day."

Kuro looked to the Servamp of Greed, who still looked incredibly shocked. Kuro knew…it was like Ai and Mahiru had said. It was time to face things. There was no use in staying stuck on what happened back then.

"So…thank you," Kuro finished. "Please, don't forgive me for it."

For a moment or two, Lawless didn't know what to think…or what to feel. He was in shock and awe. This wasn't something he'd been expecting, and yet…it happened. Mahiru and Ai watched the scene, both looking at each other for a mere moment, their eyes falling back on Kuro and Lawless.

Lawless looked at the ground, his voice a bit shaky as he spoke, "What's…that even mean?! You don't thank someone for not forgiving you!"

"Oh, right…" Kuro said, scratching his cheek slightly as he looked away.

"I guess…that's good for you." Lawless went on. "You can take that form again…"

Lawless felt something strange inside…something had taken a weight off his shoulders. He felt a single tear stream down his cheek, a smile coming to his face. So, then…there had been meaning to it all. There was meaning…

"But…that means…" Lawless said aloud. "Nothing's really changed. What do we do now?"

"I know." Kuro replied, still not looking at Lawless. Lawless immediately looked to Kuro upon hearing those two words, Kuro's hand being placed on his head as Kuro spoke, facing his brother but not looking at him, "We work on it in the future."

Kuro walked away and back over to where Ai was at where she greeted him with a knowing smile. "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"You get too much joy from this…" Kuro said in his usual lazy tone.

"Maybe..." Ai said as she wrapped her arms around him, momentarily forgetting others were around. "But…I'm proud of you. This was, whether you see it or not, a big step. So...be happy about it."

Kuro leaned over, his arms wrapping around Ai as he placed his chin atop her head. "It's still troublesome…"

Ai just chuckled a bit. "Lots of things in life are. Troublesome or not…you still have to face them."

At those words, Kuro faintly increased his grip on Ai. Honestly, what would he do without her? It was weird. Before all of this, he really didn't care if someone was there, but now…he hated the thought of something happening to her. Without warning, Kuro pulled away from the embrace and leaned down to claim Ai's lips in a kiss, Ai's eyes widening at the sudden and extremely unexpected action. Still, she returned it. Afterward, they both just kind of held each other, eventually turning their eyes to the others.

Even then, though, Kuro's arms still held Ai from behind.

Apparently, Mahiru and Lawless had been speaking to one another. Mahiru, then, gestured to Ai, Lawless looking at her with mild shock, that expression only increasing when he noticed his elder brother holding the girl, Kuro's head resting upon Ai's shoulder.

"So…it was _you_ …?" Lawless asked, Ai blinking in confusion.

"Wh-what are we talking about again…?" She asked.

"What's your name?" Lawless asked, basically ignoring her question.

Ai, still heavily confused, replied, her answer coming out as more of a question than a statement. "…my name? Uh, Maeda Airi…? But, you can call me Ai, for short."

"Airi…" Lawless stated. "…Thank you. Both of you…you and Mahiru."

"I've no idea what I'm being thanked for, but no problem! Glad to help!" Ai said with a cheerful smile.

Lawless looked to her with a small look of hopelessness. In a way, and he wasn't sure why but…he could see his brother matching this girl very well. Again, he wasn't sure why he felt this…he just did.

"Hey, Lawless," Mahiru called out, Lawless looking his way. "Why don't you tell us too? Your name. It's not going to change for a while, right?"

For whatever reason, Licht looked so irritated at those words.

Then again…irritation just seemed to be his resting face.

Lawless, at first, was a little surprised at this request, him waving the matter off with a comical statement. "W-Well, I'm not sure about **that**. The little angel here might **piss me off** and then I'd have to _kill_ him. So, don't worry about it. Just call me Lawless like you have been!"

"Stop blushing. It's a pain to deal with." Kuro chimed.

"Yeah," Ai added. "After all, if you don't say it now…it'll just be harder and more embarrassing later on."

"H-Hey! You-You know, for a newbie you've got a big mouth! Total opposite of what I expected my big bro's girlfriend to be!" Lawless shouted.

Ai blushed, her stuttering as she shouted in return, "Sh-Shut up! A-And…what do you mean 'girlfriend'?! We never made any public announcement!"

"Oh, please! Like it's hard to figure out?! His arms are wrapped around you!" Lawless shouted back, pointing at Kuro's embrace, Ai looking down at the hold. "It's too obvious!"

Kuro placed his chin on Ai's shoulder, him speaking in his usual lazy tone, "Guess the secret's out…what a pain in the ass, huh?"

"Just tell us your name…" Mahiru said with a sigh.

Lawless held out an engraved dog tag sort of necklace, bashfully speaking, "It's Hyde…"

"…Like, 'Jekyll and Hyde'…?" Ai asked, blinking. "That's pretty awesome, actually. I like it!"

"It's hand-engraved…" Kuro lazily chimed, Ai noticing the detail herself.

Lawless shouted in embarrassment, him hiding it behind irritation, "It's a lot better than some _**random**_ bell like you got."

"It-It wasn't random!" Mahiru shouted, a sweatdrop present.

Ai blinked, her looking to the Eve. "It kind of was…if you think about it. You saw him as a cat…cats usually wear bells on their collars. If anything, it was more…uh…common than random, I guess."

 ** _"Not helping, Ai!"_** Mahiru scolded.

Licht suddenly kicked Lawless in the back, the Servamp almost falling because of the action. "You got a problem with my engraving?!"

"OUCH! Why are you always so violent?! I didn't say anything!" Lawless shouted to his Eve, his mild anger fading away as he began laughing happily.

Ai liked this. Everything was peaceful. It was nice…

Sadly, it didn't last long.

"He should not be smiling…" Lilac's voice came to Ai's ears.

Lilac's voice wasn't its usual shy-like nature. This was filled with sadness, as well as immense pain. In less than the blink of an eye, Lilac had a hold of Lawless's necklace, the chain breaking as the subclass pulled on it, the "Hyde"-engraved item in his grasp as he ran back to where he previously stood, clutching the item as tears were in his eyes.

Ai's eyes widened in fright. "L-Lilac?! What are you doing?!"

"I can't forgive you…" Lilac began, his voice shaky, his words pointed directly at Lawless. "You don't deserve to be smiling! **You** _ **killed**_ **all my friends!** "

Lawless's eyes widened as the realization hit. Ai gave a desperate look at the grief-stricken subclass, her breath hitched. How could she be so blind? Of course Lilac would feel like this. Lawless had killed everyone, and it wasn't something that would just go away because him and Kuro made up. That wouldn't fix Lilac's broken heart.

Lilac continued, him holding the Servamp's item with trembling hands. "N-Now, maybe I…can finally make them smile too…!"

Ai knew what would happen next.

Lawless and Licht would try to get that item back, even if it meant killing the subclass. She moved out of Kuro's embrace before Kuro even processed what actually happened, her stepping until she was arm's length away from the trembling vampire, Mahiru calling out to Ai, but the words fell on deaf ears. Lawless's eyes went wide at Ai's sudden action, him not understanding why the girl would move and act on this. After all, it didn't involve her.

"Lilac…listen to me." Ai began, her reaching out towards the subclass, her voice calm and easy. "This isn't the right thing to do. Nothing can erase those horrible actions, but…revenge taken in this manner isn't the way to go. Look at you…you're shaking! Deep down, you don't really want to do this…right? So…please, give me the tag."

Lilac was silent, him still trembling as tears fell.

"Ai…please, get back here…" Mahiru began.

"No! Mahiru, I know what I'm doing!" Ai shouted in return.

Then, Lilac spoke, Ai looking at the subclass with hope in her heart, "You…you don't understand, Ai. I…I'm sorry. I'm grateful to you for your kindness…but I can't turn my back on this. I can't let it go. I'm shaking because…I want to do this. You feel that trust is precious…just like the memories of my friends are precious to me. I won't stop…I can't turn my back on their memories! Don't you understand?!"

Ai's eyes widened, her heart feeling like it was breaking.

That hope that was once present was gone.

"Mahiru…" Lilac said as he turned his eyes to the Eve of Sloth. "I'm going to hurt your friend…so you have the right to kill me! It's the same because I want to break this really badly right now. Please…please do it, Mahiru!"

Ai stepped closer to Lilac, not sure why she did.

This stopped when there was suddenly an explosion of Jin from outside. It was near the hotel's location, and it made Ai's heart leap in fear. An explosion like this had happened before…back when Lilly's object had been pierced and broken.

"What the heck is that?!" Mahiru shouted. "Is that…Jin?!"

At that moment, the situation got much worse. Tetsu's coffin disappeared from his back, the Eve giving a very shocked and scared expression when it vanished.

"My coffin disappeared…" Tetsu stressed.

Mahiru's eyes widened. "Don't tell me…!"

"Hugh…" Ai breathed, her body beginning to tremble.

Tsubaki was near…and it meant trouble for everyone. She stepped closer to Lilac, her eyes bearing a harshness that even took her by surprise. "Lilac, give the tag back! Please, I don't want you to get hurt because of this!"

Still, Lilac just stood there, silent.

Ai felt herself grow irritated, her eyes unknowingly taking on a red glow as her anger climbed. "Lilac, stop being so selfish! This is bigger than a few people getting killed! It's bigger than you or me! If Tsubaki destroys that item, it'll mean more than one vampire becoming powerless! The whole world will pay for it! **IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!** "

Mahiru didn't like this. Kuro felt himself grow concern for Ai's well-being, too. Any time Ai became too scared or angry, it was like she lost herself in it. Something else took over. It wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, Kuro's Inner Self supposedly fixing that, but…couldn't it still happen? After all, Tsubaki's blood still was inside Ai.

"But…I can't just…" Lilac began.

" **Can't we at least talk?!"** Ai shouted. **"We can try to come to some sort of understanding, can't we?!"**

Lilac began to speak, but he was stopped. A figure had entered the scene, the person appearing right behind Lilac in a puff of red and black smoke, an arm hovering as it slightly wrapped around Lilac's shoulder from behind.

It was Tsubaki!

"I fooooound you," He said in a taunting fashion, his eyes settling on the subclass. "So, you were the hostage. You must have been scared. I'm sorry it took me so long. Now, how about giving that to me?"

Tsubaki held his hand out, Lilac dropping the tag into his hand.

Ai's eyes widened, her stepping back just slightly. "No…no way…how-how are you…here?"

Tsubaki's eyes fell on Ai, him grinning as he gazed at her. "Hello, my dear—huh?"

Tsubaki paused when he noticed Kuro's arms wrap around Ai from behind, the Servamp giving an obvious glare Tsubaki's way as he pulled Ai against him. Tsubaki just grinned in that crazed way of his, him breaking into his usual maniacal laughter, but this stopped sooner than Ai had expected it to. Tsubaki, then, looked to the fallen Higan. "To think you even defeated Higan…my big bro Greed and his Eve really got rough it seems…"

He, then, looked to Mahiru. "But, there was something...unexpected. I thought I'd have to give my 'Thanks' to you, Shirota Mahiru…but, it seems I...was wrong."

Tsubaki's eyes fell back upon Ai. "My own dear Airi became the key. How… _disappointing_."

Tsubaki looked to Kuro, a grin present on the crazed Servamp's face. "Hey, Big Brother Sloth."

Kuro just increased his glare, his hold on Ai strengthening. He didn't trust Tsubaki. He was after Ai, but…what did he mean he needed to thank her? Thank her for what?! And, why was it disappointing? Was he, now, going to actually try to harm her, not simply threaten her with turning her?

"Tsubaki!" Mahiru shouted. "Did you hurt Hugh?!"

"Aha ha!" Tsubaki began. "It's a real shame Sensei's order got all messed up. But that's okay. The countdown continues…"

Ai felt her heart beat quicken.

" **Five to go,"** Tsubaki said with a devilish grin, him tossing Hyde's tag up and down in his palm. **"And soon it will be down to just** _ **four**_ **…"**

* * *

Okay, okay! There we go! So…I didn't change too much from the original, other than adding in Ai's little extra bits here and there. Did you guys like it? I'll begin working on the next, so be on the lookout!

Until then…bye-bye!


	34. Chapter 34

Hello hello! Hi, everyone! Hopefully you all are well. So, here we are with probably the most climatic part of Servamp, and I am so excited for it! I do have some twists to add, and I hope you guys will like them, like you have up until now. I guess only time will tell. So, as usual, tell me your thoughts in the "review" section! Whether it's positive or negative…just not too harsh *smiles*

Thank you for your review: "Keelan1210", "xenocanaan", "harajukudarkangel", "NightlyRowenTree", "BlueMoon Goddess", "ScarryKid"

Thank you for your favorite: "Anileath", "Puella Lector"

Thank you for your follow: "Anileath", "Puella Lector"

Well…let's just get on with it, shall we?

Chapter begin!

* * *

 **"Five to go,"** Tsubaki said with a devilish grin, him tossing Hyde's tag up and down in his palm. **"And soon it will be down to just** _ **four**_ **…"**

Those words echoed in Ai's thoughts. This was far from being good. Tsubaki was here…in the room! He didn't call. It was him in physical form, and only a few feet away. Ai felt Kuro's embrace only increase in firmness. The hold didn't hurt, though. She knew he was worried for her safety. Hell, she was worried about it! Up until this point, Ai had a feeling Tsubaki was just…well, playing around. Who knows the danger level if the guy were truly serious? She'd seen him taken Kuro down like it was child's play, after all. But, back then, Kuro wasn't like he is now. This time, he was also serious.

Tsubaki turned his eyes towards Ai once more.

She noticed his red orbs kept looking to Kuro's hold on her body. Somehow, he looked almost...she wasn't sure, really. Was it pissed? Even so, he just grinned. He walked forward, leaving Lilac behind, the subclass looking scared and somewhat unsure.

Tsubaki tossed the tag up and down, the tag flipping carelessly in his palm. He was nonchalant…too much so. Something wasn't right about this. Tsubaki had gotten here too quick! Even for a Servamp, that distance was…Ai just didn't think it was possible. But, maybe for a Servamp it was. There was much she still didn't know, no doubt. Immediately, Licht stepped to attack Tsubaki.

"Licht, wait!" Lawless blocked him from moving another step, Licht giving the Servamp a glare.

That glare, then, turned into a slightly confused glance. "Huh?"

"He's serious trouble…" Lawless warned his Eve.

Lawless looked to his Eve. There was no way Licht could fight. He might have had the spirit to fight, but his body didn't have more strength. He had literally hit his limit. Lawless had also reached his. He looked to Kuro. His big brother was holding onto the girl tightly. Lawless did remember something about Tsubaki being after her. She was human…vampire blood or not, she was still human. She'd have no way of fighting off this guy. It was impossible.

Still, he looked to Kuro. "Brother…"

Kuro narrowed his eyes on Tsubaki's figure. "…I know."

Kuro's eyes fell to Ai, who was still giving a frightful gaze to Tsubaki. She wasn't even hiding her terror. She was scared of Tsubaki, and, given his past actions, she had every right to be afraid. Kuro knew he was the only one who could protect her, as well as everyone else in the room. But…he didn't want to leave her. That could give Tsubaki the opportunity he'd been so patiently waiting for…

So…what could he—?

Kuro felt Ai's hands upon his own, her moving his embrace away. His eyes immediately fell on her, shock in his eyes. She just gave a small smile, her way of putting on a brave face.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine…" She tried to reassure him. "You're the only hope we have, Kuro…"

"The Eve of Lust…the Eve of Pride…the Eve of Greed…" Tsubaki spoke, all eyes landing on him once more. "Isn't this the first time we've talked in person? Nice to meet you."

That was right…

"Oh, yeah…" Mahiru mumbled. "Misono's never met Tsubaki before…"

"But…how did you know so much about him? You seemed like you actually knew him." Ai asked, Misono's glare slightly failing.

"I had heard information from Lilly and his subclass…" Misono answered. "But this is the first time we've meet in person."

"Lilly? You've met Tsubaki?" Ai asked, slightly stunned.

Lilly was serious right now, him knowing the dire situation met before him. "Just once…when I was alone. Although, he only asked one question back then…"

"Did it happen to be anything relating to siblings?" Ai asked, Lilly's eyes falling to her, shock in their depths.

"How did you—?" Lilly began.

"He has quite the obsession with you guys…" Ai replied, ending that piece of the conversation.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Tsubaki said, him giving a slight bow as he looked to all in the room, a grin spread across his face. "Thank you for keeping my dear Airi safe. It would have been a chore to do it myself."

"Argh!" Ai groaned in annoyance. "When are you going to understand?! **I'm not your bride or your 'dear girl'!** Hell, I'm not even on your side! I barely sympathize for you! _**Leave me alone already!**_ "

Tsubaki just cracked another grin. "Oh…is that what you believe? How interesting, my dear. They never told you…did they?"

Ai's eyes widened, her looking to Kuro and the rest of the Servamp. "…never told me what?"

Everyone—except for Lawless, who was clueless as to what was happening—had an unsteady gaze in their eyes, even Kuro. Ai felt herself grow shocked by this. So, then…was Tsubaki actually saying something worthwhile? Had Kuro and them been keeping something from her?

"Ah ha! AHAHAHA! AHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! AH HAHAHAHAHA! Ah…ah ha…" Tsubaki began, him breaking out into his usual maniacal laughter before it tapered off. "I'll explain, but first…there's another matter to tend to."

Suddenly, Tetsu stepped forward, him speaking directly to Tsubaki. "Do you…know what happened to Hugh?"

"Tetsu!" Mahiru warned.

"Sendagaya!" Misono also warned.

Tsubaki, however, just grinned. Ai didn't need Tsubaki to say what happened to the little child-like Servamp. The Jin from before told it all. Tetsu was, no doubt, just in denial. Mahiru and Misono, as well, was Kuro, Lilly, and Lawless knew. Maybe...just maybe, the only one who would have been truly lost would be Licht.

"…Where's Hugh?!" Tetsu pressed, this time shouting.

Tsubaki, again, just grinned. "Ahhh…you can't tell by looking?"

Ai felt her heart sink. She knew Tsubaki had done something to Hugh.

"Belkia's special ability," Tsubaki further explained. "It's a magic trick that transports the trapped opponent, as well as the box. With that, he sent the Servamp of Pride to me. Disappearance is the basic magic, isn't it?"

"And, with that…" Ai muttered, her becoming quite angry all of a sudden. "Why?! Taking him down is one thing…but to do what you did…I don't understand why!"

Tsubaki gave a grin towards Ai.

Something else occurred to Ai at that moment. "Hold on…how did you do it?"

"Ai!" Mahiru nearly scolded, but Misono stopped him.

"Wait, Shirota…" Misono said. "I'm curious, too. Trust between a Servamp and Eve creates an unbreakable bond. Pride should not have been able to be defeated…the bond between Sendagaya and Hugh should not have allowed it to happen."

Honestly, Misono was impressed with Ai. For her to be able to figure out such a thing…she'd really been paying attention.

Tsubaki, again, just grinned, him flashing Lawless's tag. "If you don't believe me…why don't I prove it to you?"

Kuro immediately locked his eyes on Tsubaki, anger growing inside the Servamp.

"Do you think there's no way to break this?" Tsubaki said with an amused voice. "Things like bonds and trust are more fragile than you think…"

Kuro sprinted towards Tsubaki, the Servamp slashing his claws, blood spewing from Tsubaki's mid-section. Ai, as well as everyone else, just looked at the scene with shock. That wasn't like Kuro…but, Tsubaki was going to "break" Lawless. Ai would have thought something was off with Kuro if he hadn't had moved.

But…something still wasn't right. Tsubaki, despite the attack he was just given, just grinned at Kuro. And Kuro just glared at Tsubaki, blood dripping from his fingers.

"You talk too much…" Kuro said to Tsubaki, who still just grinned at him.

Ai just blinked. Kuro honestly didn't attack simply because Tsubaki was talking too much, did he?

Kuro continued, him now holding the tag. "You were too unresponsive to have killing intent…you're a fake, aren't you?"

Everyone gasped at the sight of Tsubaki slowly became a black fox. Ai noticed something shifted, but she wasn't sure how. She stepped towards Kuro, her hand reaching towards him, "Kuro! Please, come back! Something's wrong!"

Suddenly, rain came from out of nowhere, and Ai had a feeling of why that was. Just as the thought crossed her, a hand grabbed the tag from Kuro's grasp, Tsubaki being shown as he dropped from a hole in the ceiling. "Correct!"

Ai mentally cursed to herself. She hated being right!

"However…" Tsubaki said in a cryptic sort of way, Kuro just staring at him in utter shock. "Time's up."

"Whew! I ran at full speed for the first time in a while!" Tsubaki said before he stepped closer to Lilac. "Sorry for the wait…but it's time for you to come back."

Tsubaki broke into his crazed laughter once more, it dying out before he spoke, "Ah…I should have pretended to try and steal it! The 'me' from before was just an illusion! It seems I've become too careful…spoken fears like 'I've failed' and 'I've been defeated' scare people more than anything else…it prevents them from making correct judgements."

Misono's eyes widened.

His fears from before…his fears of defeat…

"That's why they're deceived by 'foxes'…" Tsubaki finished, still bearing an amused look.

"Tsubaki…" Mahiru called out, seemingly at random.

Tsubaki looked at the Eve, slightly confused.

Mahiru continued. "Just what are you planning to do?"

Tsubaki remained shocked, but it was only for a moment or so. After that, he gave a somewhat sly grin Mahiru's way. "I want to meet Sensei's expectations…"

Mahiru grew surprised at that response.

Tsubaki, then, started to walk, something red dropping from his right sleeve. Ai steadied the stuff…was it blood? No…they were flowers? She stepped forward, just a single step. "And…what are his…expectations, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki grinned at her and her question. "Sensei expects me to 'clean up after him'…clean up this messy world."

The material of the sleeve that always covered Tsubaki's right arm was no more, tattered ends extending up to his elbow area, a black limb being exposed. Ai gulped. This wasn't good. By no means was it anywhere near "good".

"I am an instrument…I am a method…" Tsubaki continued, still walking towards the group of Servamps and Eves. "I'm the only way to 'kill' a Servamp."

Ai felt her heart rate increase.

Somehow, she knew what was coming next…

More flowers fell, a black katana with a red glow that surrounded it forming. Tsubaki spoke, him holding the tag as he readied to slice it in half as he threw it into the air with a gentle toss, "Whether it be bonds or trust…it's all meaningless to me."

Tsubaki's blade swiped down, Ai's voice shouting out. _**"TSUBAKI, STOP!"**_

Her voice, which had sounded the same time Lawless's had, caused Tsubaki's aim to stop, the Servamp grabbing the tag before it could fall to the floor. Tsubaki's eyes fell to her. And, it was at that moment…Ai knew.

Had he planned this?

Surely not…but, maybe…she couldn't give a definite "no".

She stepped forward, everyone's eyes on her, especially Mahiru's and Kuro's. Lilly and Misono watched her, both having a sickening feeling as to what could have been running through her mind. Licht and Lawless…well, they just watched. Lawless felt himself hold his breath.

He thought it was over, but…for now, he was spared.

Still, what was this girl thinking?

Tsubaki never said a word. He just glanced at her, and Ai could swear that, somewhere inside himself, he knew what she was going to say.

Ai felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't speak. She looked to Lawless and spotted the relief in his eyes. Then, she looked to Kuro, his eyes holding a mixture of curiosity and worry. Mahiru just gave her a look that said he already knew what she was going to do, Misono and Lilly possessing the same look. Tetsu just looked confused, as well as concerned for his friend.

She looked back to Tsubaki, her voice finally able to come out, "A trade."

Tsubaki looked a little confused, but it only seemed to be a feigned expression. "Huh?"

"A trade…" Ai repeated. "Give the tag…and you'll get me. No fuss…just a simple exchange."

The room fell silent, but that didn't last long.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Lawless shouted all of a sudden. "WEREN'T YOU GOING ON ABOUT HOW YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING FROM THIS GUY, AND NOW YOU'D JUST TURN YOURSELF OVER TO HIM?!"

Ai looked to Lawless, a small smile on her face. "You don't understand…do you?"

Lawless blinked, his eyes widening. This scene…it was too similar to one in his past.

Ai continued, her voice calm. "Lawless, no…Hyde…I won't let Kuro lose another sibling…not when I can stop it. Even if it's just for now, it'll give enough time for you guys to regroup."

"Sacrifice yourself…for the sake of peace…?" Lawless asked, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "That never works…"

"They can't afford to lose you, you idiot!" Ai shouted, Lawless looking at her with shock, her continuing. "They've lost Hugh…Lilly can use hardly any useful skills…Kuro and you are the only ones…don't you see? There's no other choice!"

Lawless looked at the floor, a glare present in his gaze.

Ai was right…

"Shirota!" Misono shouted at the Eve. "Are you even going to try and stop her?! You or your Servamp?!"

"…No…" Mahiru said, heavy regret in his eyes.

Kuro looked at Mahiru, and Ai could've sworn she'd seen a glare pointed at Mahiru. Ai looked at Mahiru, her feeling the need to explain, but Tsubaki's words kept her from doing so. "A trade, hmm? You ask for quite the expensive trade, Airi."

"Heh," Ai couldn't help but chuckle. "All this time you've tried to get your hands on me through your playful methods. Terrified me with nightmares, subclass stalking and drugging me…you've even bitten me. Yet, when I willingly hand myself over…you would refuse? All because I ask for a simple piece of a necklace."

"Ai…" Kuro began, him trailing off.

Ai continued taunting Tsubaki. "You'll target the other Servamps, won't you? So, it doesn't even matter if you lose Lawless…you'll get him eventually. This way…you'll walk away with something valuable, no matter what. Unless…I'm no longer seen as 'interesting' to you."

"Ai! Stop it!" Mahiru shouted.

Seriously?! What was she thinking?! She was taunting Tsubaki! This guy, of all people! Mahiru's eyes fell on the tag in Tsubaki's grasp, Mahiru seeing Tsubaki's grip lessen just a bit, Tsubaki pondering Ai's words. Now, Mahiru understood. If Ai didn't poke and prod, Tsubaki probably wouldn't give in to her. No doubt, she wasn't as "precious" as the tag, which would render them down one Servamp. Mahiru understood Ai's intentions, but…that didn't mean he liked them.

In a way, this was going all according to Ai's plans…

But, of course, she couldn't plan out every little detail.

Tsubaki disappeared, Ai's eyes widening in shock. Where did he go?! As she frantically looked around, everyone gasped when Tsubaki appeared, the Servamp holding Ai from behind, his arms wrapped around her, securing her in place.

"My dear Airi…" Tsubaki whispered into her ear. "I've been needing to correct you in one vital area… **you are mine. Big brother Sloth doesn't own you…I DO. I have for quite awhile.** "

Ai's eyes widened once more. "Wh-What are you ta-talking about?"

"My siblings never told you…so I will," Tsubaki spoke, his hold still securing her in place. "You're mine…because I bit you. I claimed you. I do sense Big Brother's blood faintly in you…but I can fix that. Not here, though…somewhere more… _ **private**_."

Ai's eyes fell on Kuro, who looked ready to tear Tsubaki apart. If he bit her…Tsubaki would regain control over her. The same control Kuro's Inner Self had somehow broken. The nightmares would return…all the things that terrified her. All of it would return. Ai would be left in a paralyzed state, unless…

Kuro's eyes narrowed on Tsubaki.

Unless Tsubaki truly did plan on turning Ai…

Tsubaki sniffed Ai's neck, a grin coming to him. "Big Brother Sloth took something precious from me…so I'll take something precious from him. That's only fair, right?"

"What could he have taken from you for you to take this sort of revenge?!" Ai shouted, her yelping in pain when Tsubaki twisted her arm from behind, Ai's breath becoming hitched as she tried to mentally ease the pain.

"Such a boring topic, my dear…" Tsubaki hissed into her ear.

"If it's so boring, then why does it bother you so much?" Ai asked with a strained voice, her crying out in pain when Tsubaki twisted her arm even more.

Kuro stepped forward but Ai shouted, Kuro freezing in his movements, "No! Stop! He's only trying to anger you so that you'll lash out, Kuro! Tsubaki likes to play games…remember?"

Ai looked back to Tsubaki the best she could. "Give the tag back and take me! If there's no deal, then let me go!"

Tsubaki held the tag, it being placed into Ai's pocket, his voice whispering into her ear, "You can give it back for me…but first…"

Ai suddenly felt a very sharp, as well as highly familiar, pain soar through her neck. She kenw what just happened, and it hadn't been something she expected. Tsubaki's fangs had pierced her neck, and they were now deeply embedded in the sensitive flesh. She could hear him drinking her blood…she could feel it. She tried to move away, but his grip only increased. And it was scaring her.

"Tsubaki…please, stop…" She began to plead.

He didn't. This "biting session" was lasting much longer than last time.

Ai told herself she wouldn't call on Kuro, or anyone else, to help her, but…she hadn't prepared for this. She expected something like this when her, Lilac, and Tsubaki had parted…but not here, in front of everyone.

"KURO!" The word exited her mouth in a pleading scream before she even could register it.

Mahiru jumped into action, too. "Kuro!"

He stuck his arm out, Kuro biting it, invoking the power of their contract. The black claws on Kuro appeared, him carefully attacking Tsubaki without injuring Ai. Kuro felt Ai's body collapse in his arms. He hoped she just passed out from the "excitement" and not blood loss. If her life was in danger, there would be no way of getting her the medical help she'd need. Not in this situation.

He jumped away from Tsubaki and back beside Mahiru, Kuro carefully placing Ai on the ground, him on one knee as he knelt down to her passed-out form. His eyes fell to her neck. The wound was deep, and, no doubt, much blood had been drained. Again, he noted how bad this situation could easily turn.

"It's unbearable, isn't it? **Isn't it?** " Tsubaki stressed with a crazed grin, the expression falling to a sly sort. "I've been wanting to ask something…only you can answer my question about Sensei."

Kuro spoke, interrupting Tsubaki, "Why do you call him 'Sensei'? You're aiming for revenge on the seven of us, right? Why bring Ai into it? She's innocent in this! What are your plans for her?!"

Tsubaki just grinned. "Such boring words..."

Kuro felt a rage begin to boil in him. He'd need to go at this from a different angle. "This revenge…is it his will? If so…you've got the wrong enemy. It's not the seven of us…just me."

"Revenge?" Tsubaki asked with what sounded like amusement. "Doesn't that sound meaningless? I only…want to see something, and Maeda Airi is a piece of that puzzle. You might even be able to figure everything out now!"

Kuro just scratched his cheek, him obviously lost. "Ah…I don't get it. There's nothing but things I don't get…still, I can't leave here. Whatever you felt back then…it's numbed you! This shouldn't be fought with weapons..."

Kuro grabbed the blade of the katana Tsubaki held. "…but with words!"

Tsubaki, for a moment, was shocked.

But that faded into a sad sort of smile. "Your demands are so inconsistent this argument will never finish…I don't like it."

Tsubaki continued his previous thought, "You killed Sensei without having a proper conversation, didn't you? You should do the same with me!"

Kuro's grip on the blade increased. "I'd regret it if I did, that's why I'm—"

Tsubaki's blade sliced deeply into Kuro's hand, the Servamp of Sloth pulling away in agony, Tsubaki speaking in a near shout, "REGRET?! So light! Your level of regret is too low! Your words hold no weight here! You don't have any true words here, do you!?"

Tsubaki then seemed to go still, as well as calm. "Hey. How much can you think of me? Hey. Think the same things. Be grateful for the same things. Worry about the same things. Hate the same things. Regret the same things. When I ask 'Don't you think so?', answer with 'Yes' or 'Indeed'. I don't need anything other than that. Understand me that way. Let me understand you. Otherwise I'll be alone. But that's loneliness. That's why I'm lonely. People deny things they can't understand. Without things to deny, they can't protect themselves. A waver in their values is the end of the world. Now, this is the countdown to the end of the world."

Ai, at this moment, appeared to come to, her just barely able to make out Tsubaki's next words.

"Why did you kill Sensei, Nii-san?" Tsubaki asked Kuro.

Kuro narrowed his eyes. "…His research was too dangerous."

Ai felt her head was heavy. Something was wrong with her. She felt…off. Everyone's words were slightly fuzzy, if that made sense. She vaguely remembered what had happened. Tsubaki had bitten her, right? He'd drank her blood…so was that why she felt like this? Had he drunk a lot? Ai wasn't sure.

She listened to everything, her trying not to move.

Honestly, she didn't want any attention brought upon her.

"How was it dangerous?" Tsubaki inquired with a grin, him continuing. "You know, we can see C3 is continuing that 'dangerous research', even now. Dear Airi is proof of that, is she not?"

Kuro's eyes widened, his eyes falling upon the girl's motionless form.

Tsubaki continued. "I wonder what 'next step' they'll take with her? You think she's safe? That it's over? Ah ha! **Doubtful!** They took a little child and put Servamp blood in her! It's bonded…something that's never been tried."

Kuro couldn't go against Tsubaki's words. No doubt…that's something Kuro's creator would have tried, had he thought about such a thing. While Kuro was focusing on Tsubaki's words, so was Ai. She felt even worse, but it was in a different way. C3 had used her as nothing but another experiment back then, and it had consequences nobody even knew about until not too long ago.

Would C3 try anything else? Ai trembled at just the thought…

Tsubaki pressed further. "Hey, you're aware that C3 is removing Jinn, right?"

Ai's ears perked at those words. Fuzzy hearing or not…she had heard those words clear enough. How and why would the removing Jin?

"The truth is, it's not a 'removal'…" Tsubaki went on further, Kuro's eyes widening. "It's 'storage'. Now…why do you think C3 needs to store Jin?"

Kuro just stared at Tsubaki. "You…what do you know…?"

"Ahaha!" Tsubaki chuckled a bit. "Plenty!"

Ai couldn't stay still. She didn't want to add to the conversation, though. She began to move, her attempting to sit up. There were still Jin in the air, her eyes seeing them as they floated around. Many sets of eyes fell on her as she moved, including Kuro and Tsubaki, Mahiru rushing to her side.

"AI!?" Mahiru shouted as he knelt down to her. "Ai, are you okay?! You shouldn't move! Not yet."

Ai used him as a temporary resting place for her head as it began to spin. "Don't worry…I'm not moving. Ugh, my head won't stop spinning…"

"Oh!" Tsubaki said as a thought entered his mind in a random-like fashion. "About my question…I never told you, did I, Big Brother?"

Kuro just looked to Tsubaki, a look of hate and irritation in his eyes.

Ai needed help! He didn't care about this insane man's question!

Tsubaki pointed the sword he still carried at Kuro. "You know something I don't know, don't you? Let me hear them. Sensei's final words…"

Kuro's eyes stayed on Tsubaki. "…In the end, he said…"

Tsubaki waited, but Kuro never finished, Tsubaki bearing a looked of mild irritation. "Nothing?"

Kuro just remained silent.

Tsubaki spoke, still pointing his sword in Kuro's direction. "Ever since I was born, Sensei had never met with any of the Servamps. The only one he'd ever seen was you, the black lion who killed him."

Ai looked at the scene, but what greeted her eyes was not what she expected.

Tsubaki's face held sadness.

"…Did Sensei honestly not talk about me at all…?" Tsubaki asked, the question directed at Kuro, obviously. "Why…? Why did Sensei never tell you about my existence…?"

Kuro's eyes were filled with shock, and then sadness. This was a side of Tsubaki that took him by complete surprise. Ai was shocked, too. She wasn't sure if Mahiru and the rest could see, but she now knew…Tsubaki's actions, all of it…they were out of sadness. Grief. Ai couldn't imagine having an existence like that. To have been born and yet no one know you, not even your blood-kin siblings. She had a feeling this "Servamp Creator" wasn't exactly the friendliest of sorts. If he truly cared about his creations, why would he leave Tsubaki like that? No one deserve that sort of loneliness.

Ai was feeling true sympathy for him, the guy who had bitten her just moments before.

But it all made sense. The reason Tsubaki would go to all that trouble for one measly, not to mention weak, subclass like Lilac. He cared about them, like a family.

"You're…a liar..." Ai said aloud, all eyes falling to her.

"Ai?!" Mahiru cautioned, but she ignored it.

"You lie…Tsubaki. Saying bonds and such are meaningless. If you truly felt that way, you wouldn't care about your subclass the way that you do. If it was all truly meaningless, you wouldn't give a single care if one of them turned to dust or got injured. After all, you could just make another…a stronger one." Ai said, her looking at Tsubaki, the Servamp giving her a look of shock.

"Am I wrong…?" She pressed on. **"Am I?"**

Tsubaki readied his reply, his eyes meeting her own. His eyes were not full of malice, like before. This time, they were piercing. Almost as if she'd meddled in the wrong area.

Before he could get a word out, though…a black platform-like thing raised up from the floor, this making Tsubaki tumble to the ground as he dodged it before he landed back on his feet. He looked at his kimono in irritation, him noticing a tear in the shoulder area.

Ai noticed something…that platform seemed like it was to capture Tsubaki.

A figure, then, landed on top the black platform. It was a man who dressed in very odd clothing. It was obviously some sort of white uniform but it resembled a straightjacket. If someone could mix a straightjacket with a cloak and pants, his man's outfit would be the result. Also, he had short black hair and golden eyes.

He turned towards Mahiru and the others, a sort of whimsical smile on his face. "Hahaha! Sorry for the wait! Relax, and stand back!"

* * *

Well, there's the end. I really hope this chapter isn't all jumbled up. I took out Tsubaki slicing Hyde's tag in half…so Lawless never got hurt and never spewed Jin all over the place! Yay! But, because of that, I had to mend things to fit the "new and improved" story. I hope it makes sense. If not, someone message me and I'll fix what needs fixed!

So…what were your thoughts, everyone? Review!

Well…until next chapter, Bye-bye!


	35. Chapter 35

Hi! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I forgot a little piece I wanted to add in, but I can squeeze it into this chapter without messing any story bit up. Also, yes…the manga is very different at this point. Tsurugi and the rest of the C3 "gang" make a rather important appearance. Anime-wise, they don't have much a role…which makes it difficult in getting their personalities correct when doing a fanfic. Oh well. I'll try my best!

So…let's see where this chapter takes us, then…

Thank your for your review: "harajukudarkangel", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Keelan1210", "xenocanaan"

No new faves or follows this time :'( Oh well...maybe next

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai just stayed on the floor, her sitting up as she looked at the new "guest". Who was this guy, and what did he mean by "relax and stand back"…? What was he going to do? Tsubaki was insanely strong! But, then again, this guy might have been strong, too. After all, he was wearing a straightjacket! That alone gave him that "don't mess with this guy" appeal.

"Tsurugi! Cut the useless chatter!" Yelled a new voice, a man who bore a long blonde ponytail and two completely black shotguns that seemed to have a weird white-ish glow to them.

The glow was something similar to Mahiru's weapon, actually…

So, then…this "Tsurugi" wasn't alone, then. He had friends. Two to be exact—both wore white everything but their weapons differed. While one had the shotguns, the other, who was a young man with short light brown hair, appeared to wield two long, thin black poles that also possessed that same white glow the blonde guy's guns possessed. Again, these guys weren't to be messed with. Ai looked up to Mahiru, but he was just as lost as she was. Asking him for some enlightenment on the situation was going to do little good. Her eyes fell to Tsubaki, and the expression on his face as he looked at the white clothed strangers told her that he wasn't fond of them.

Actually…their attire looked a little familiar. It made her think of that Tsuyuki she'd seen before.

"…C3…?" Ai asked aloud to herself.

The eyes of the man who had shouted to Tsurugi fell on Tsubaki, him speaking, "'The 8th'…there's no mistake, he's our target. Tsurugi! Jun'ichirou! Erase him!"

Ai's eyes widened. They were after Tsubaki?!

These guys had to be C3, then…

Jun'ichirou, the light brown haired guy, spoke first, "Got it." _[A/N calling him "Jun", for short. That's a long name to constantly type! Also, I think "Yumi" has been shortened, but hatmirror uses "Yumi", so I will too.]_

Tsurugi, the straightjacket wearing person, answered second, sprinting towards Tsubaki with an eager expression, "'Kay 'kay, Yumi _-chan_!"

Flipping in the air, Tsurugi made a kicking motion at Tsubaki's face quicker than Ai could almost process. Tsubaki dodged, but it seemed by just barely. This guy was fast! As Tsubaki landed back on the floor, the floor near his feet began to crack, black poles like what Jun used. These poles were aimed right for Tsubaki, but the Servamp managed to dodge those, too. Jun just growled at the missed hit.

"Oops…" Tsurugi said with smirking. "It's hard to hit you."

"Sorry, Tsurugi! My coordination kinda slips while I'm moving…!" Jun apologized.

Tsurugi looked anything but bothered, the guy still grinning as he readied for another strike of his own. "It's fine! It's fine! It's been a while since you worked! And you've gotten fat while raising a kid!"

"I didn't get fat!" Jun defended, irritated. "That doesn't even matter now!"

"If you'd just control your movements a bit…" Tsurugi began, launching into another attack. "That'll be more than enough!"

Tsubaki noticed more black poles had "grown" from the floor, the Servamp basically cornered. Tsubaki just glared at the situation. Tsurugi landed a kick right at Tsubaki's jaw, the Servamp flying up in the air. Then, he got pinned in the air by the poles, his feet a good foot or so off the ground. Yumi readied for a shot.

"It's over," Yumi said, taking aim.

Tsubaki stared at the gun, shocked beyond reason. But the shot didn't reach him. Kuro jumped in, smacking the gun off-course and sparing Tsubaki. Mahiru and Yumi were visibly shocked, and so was Ai. No doubt, everyone who had witnessed this little action was shocked.

Kuro had protected Tsubaki!

Ai tried to stand up, but she only ended up on the ground. She was too weak. The dizziness seemed to vanish, happily. Still, she didn't want to just sit there, but…even if she could move, what could she do? She was human.

"What are you—!?" Yumi shouted, him smacking Kuro in the head to throw the Servamp off-balance, as well as out of anger and frustration.

Tsubaki took that opportunity to strike back, the blade he'd used from before appearing and slicing a nice gash in Tsurugi's forehead and shoulder area, blood staining the white outfit. This, obviously, stunned Tsurugi, forcing him back a few feet from Tsubaki's person. During that moment, Tsubaki freed himself from Jun's poles, the Servamp landing on his feet, sword still in hand.

Tsurugi just looked up, a twisted grin on his face.

Suddenly, the straightjacket-like attire made sense to Ai. This guy looked pretty insane at the moment.

"I don't get it…" Mahiru said, uncertainty clouding his eyes. "Just now…Kuro protected Tsubaki! Why?!"

"Well…he is Kuro's little brother," Ai pointed out, Mahiru looking down at her. "Might have something to do with it…"

Mahiru noticed Ai still couldn't move very well. He looked to Tetsu, speaking to him, "Tetsu! Can you get Ai out of here? She needs medical treatment."

"Ah…sure, I guess…" Tetsu said, him walking over to Ai.

But, he was stopped when the ground around Ai began to crack, Ai looking at it in horror. What was happening?! Suddenly, black poles exploded from the cracks, all forming a box around Ai. Ai began scooting away, all eyes temporarily on her. Misono, The top was even sealed off so that no one could try and rescue her.

"Oh, yeah…" Tsurugi said with a less insane grin. "Maeda Airi is to be captured, too. Almost forgot!"

"But…she needs a hospital!" Mahiru shouted, anger fueling him.

"She'll get looked at…" Tsurugi said with another grin. "When we get her and the 8th back to C3."

Ai was petrified, and everyone else—Mahiru, Kuro, Tetsu, Misono, Lilly, and even Tsubaki—were all shocked. They were going to capture her, too? She'd be taken to C3? Would they do more experiments on her, like Tsubaki had mentioned earlier?

Before anyone could speak, however, Tsurugi stood back to his feet.

"Now…let's take a moment to refocus here!" Tsurugi said in a lighthearted manner, him growing a little more serious. "Yumi _-chan_! Jun _-chan_! I'm fine! So…why don't we go again… _ **fox-chan**_?"

Tsubaki gave the white-clad man a look of dark amusement. "….C3's 'hound'…"

Mahiru grew, again, confused. "…C3's hound?"

Tsubaki just continued to grin at Tsurugi, Tsubaki looking a mix of bothered, amused, and worn out. "You're famous among us…"

Tsurugi spoke in an excited manner, "Really?! What an honor…"

Tsubaki continued. "If we meet you, run away immediately…is what everyone says **. Kamiya Tsurugi**."

Tsurugi, again, bore a lighthearted expression, a smile on his face, brows furrowed a bit as he spoke, "No no no! People think I'm that dangerous? I deeeefinitely don't do work that my salary doesn't pay! Hahha!"

He murmured the next line, "I don't lay my hands on cheap work anyways…"

"…But today," He said, immediately becoming serious in his expression. "Apparently quite a lot of money comes from erasing you."

He, then, turned towards Mahiru, another lighthearted smile on his face, "So with that, I'm on you guys' side today! I don't mind if you wanna rely on me! I even get money for protecting you today!"

He paused, his eyes falling towards Ai's cage. "I get even more for capturing you!"

Ai just growled, her eyes flashing red for a split second. If Inner Kuro would've offered her some help, she would have gladly accepted it. Maybe Tsubaki's bite messed up that little connection, though…go figure.

Jun spoke, him and Yumi really close to Tsurugi, "Yumi, if it's like this our request'll go through right? Tsurugi's hurt after all."

"…He ain't hurt, moron…" Yumi said as he poked one of his guns into Tsurugi's back. "Yeah, let's finish this. Get going, forehead moron."

Tsurugi seemed to pout a bit due to Yumi's actions and words, Yumi pushing the gun a little further into Tsurugi's back. "Ouch! You're really rough with me, Yumi-chan!"

Yumi spoke, ignoring Tsurugis whining, "…Code 'Hod' authorized."

"Throw it…'Balder'," Yumi said, te straps that kept Tsurugi's arms bound disappearing, the "hound" now free.

Tsurugi grinned. "All right Yumi _-chan_! We're gonna earn a lot today too!"

Yumi grinned as he glanced towards Jun, "Jun, you and your worn-out body stand back!"

Jun just gasped in irritation and shock. "Aaah!?"

Yumi spoke, again, him obviously pumped up, "Let's go, Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi was excited for what was to come. He crouched down on all fours, his only weapon being a black sword, Yumi behind him poised and ready with his guns, Tsurugi speaking with a smile, "Today's prey is a single fox! **WOOF!** "

Tsubaki glared at the scene, ready to dodge for the upcoming assault, but something stopped it before it even happened. Fire exploded out of nowhere, the raging flames blocking Tsurugi's line of attack, halting everything.

Tsubaki stared at the flames, a look of pure shock on his face. This fire…

He looked to where the origin of the fire was, his eyes widening in shock. "HIGAN?!"

Ai, too, was startled. Higan was fighting, protecting Tsubaki. She thought Higan was down for the count, but…obviously he wasn't. He was strong, and when it came to Tsubaki…he was loyal. All of tsubaki's subclass was.

Higan spoke, his voice a little weak, "Tsubaki. Just take that kid (Lila) and run."

These words further shocked Tsubaki. Ai could tell…Tsubaki had no intention of leaving. If he did, everyone would be captured.

Higan continued. "You're at too much of a disadvantage against the Hound… Can't help it here."

Tsubaki shouted at Higan, but it wasn't out of anger, as odd as that was, "There's no way you all can follow me!"

Those words, even if only a little but, proved something: Tsubaki cared about his subclass and their well-being. He didn't want to leave them behind. They were his family.

"Go…it's okay. Even if we're captured we won't be killed." Higan tried to reassure his master. "…And also…it's okay… We know. You won't betray anyone…"

Higan paused so that he could grin before speaking the last word, "…right?"

Oh, the sadness…the struggle that was clearly present in Tsubaki's eyes was nearly heart breaking. Ai couldn't take it. She wanted to hate this guy…really, she did. Or, if nothing else, seriously dislike him, but it was moments like this that made that nearly impossible. Tsubaki did care. Despite his words about bonds and trust being useless…he still cared, and there were those that cared for him. No doubt…it meant the world to him, too.

It's why he wouldn't leave his subclass behind, Ai figured.

But, this time…he had no choice. So, with heavy dislike, Tsubaki grabbed Lilac and escaped while he was able to. Meanwhile, Mahiru just shouted after Tsubaki. "…W-Wait! Tsubaki…! Lilac!"

Tsurugi just grinned at the situation with a child-like expression. "I can go. Why don't I chase him?"

Yumi just scoffed. "…Do we chase him!? Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei? Who was…

A rather familiar face joined the scene, both Ai and Mahiru stunned at their presence.

"You do not need to chase him. We're changing our mission." Shuuhei said as he adjusted his glasses, him holding what looked to be a tablet for something similar.

He continued further, "I am neutral organization C3's Tokyo branch vice manager's third assistant. In addition, this unit's substitute captain for today only. We restricted this area, will apprehend the Melancholy subclass, and ordered a complete evacuation without delay."

Yumi scoffed. "Damn Shuuhei, arrogant as always. We're older than you, by like 4 years. Plus, your title's too long, moron."

Tsurugi just gave a lighthearted expression. "Hahha. So arrogant. Oh, Shuu _-chan_."

Jun'ichirou added in his own two-cents, too, "Of course he's arrogant. Today Shuu's the captain…for once."

Shuuhei just gave them a slightly irritated glance, adjusting his glasses once more. "Seniors in the back, you're too noisy. Now…I will properly introduce myself…my name is—"

"We know who you are!" Ai shouted from her cage, almost all the room's eyes on her. "Tsuyuki…I remember you well enough."

Tsuyuki just gave her a displeased glance, against adjusting his glasses.

"Tsuyuki _-senpai_ …what are you doing here…?" Mahiru asked, confused.

Tsurugi paused for a moment. "So…it's over? Work's over? Can I leave now? I've already worked my salary's worth! These wounds fit the damage compensation application perfectly! I'll just exaggerate it a bit!"

Tsurugi, then, murmured, "Why do you let him call you 'senpai', Shuu _-chan_? What kind of fetish is that?"

Again, Tsuyuki grew annoyed. "Tsurugi _-san_ , please quiet down a bit. I'm trying to focus."

Jun motioned to Tsurugi. "C'mon Tsurugi, get over here and stop the bleeding."

Yumi did his usual shouting…something he seemed to do quite a lot, actually. "Hey Jun! Don't go spoilin' Tsurugi!"

And, yet again, Tsuyuki found his patience with these three members growing rather thin, an irk tick appearing on him as he tried to control his anger. "Um…really, seniors…listen to me…"

"Um…can someone let me out here…?" Ai asked.

Again, all eyes were on her. Tsuyuki looked at her, adjusting his glasses one final time. Ai didn't like the look in his eyes. Were they seriously not going to let her out?! No way she'd be going to C3! Hell no!

"…I'd already come prepared for your unwillingness to be escorted to C3," Tsuyuki said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So…I have a proposition for you…"

"…What kind…?" Ai said in heavy caution.

* * *

Annnnd, that's where I'm leaving this chapter! I know, I know…another cliffhanger. I'm sorry guys! I know this chapter is short, but…the area the next manga chapter picks up on is a small time skip and I really don't like putting those in mid-chapter if I can help it. Also, I apologize for some of the wording between characters. As stated, I am using fan translations by "hatmirror" that I found and downloaded, and…well, the wording and grammar can be a bit off. I try to usual fix it so that is sounds right, but something it's hard to do. The manga pages I am using are Chinese, which I can't read.

So, that's the news with me so far. At any rate…did you like the chapter? Review and tell me your thoughts!

Well…until next chapter, bye-bye!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello! So, I just read chapter 40 and…I laughed so much! It wasn't awkward humor or whatever but genuine funny bits and pieces. I really like the lightheartedness to it all. Licht and Hyde will be coming back into focus, but Lilly and Hugh are not in it. Soon, maybe. Also, for any wondering, I am adding Tsubaki back in. He's not just going to tell his subclass to "live freely and forget about me…it's a personal problem" or whatever. I just…I don't like that ending. I love the anime where Mahiru looks into Tsubaki's past. For whatever reason, the manga didn't include that…it baffles why, especially since it's amazing!

But whatever…Here is the new chapter, and I promise it'll be longer than the last one. Last chapter was only 2,000-ish words where my chapters are usually in the 4,000 or 5,000 range.

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "BlueMoon Goddess", "harajukudarkangel", "Fox Princess", "Orange Princess 2014"

Thank you for your favorite: "jesusaj8", "TAarmadacon", "scissorsandtonfas", "Chisuo"

Thank you for your follow: "HexWick", "Priestess of shadows", "Orange Princess 2014", "scissorsandtonfas", "Chisuo"

Let's get this started…

Chapter begin!

* * *

"Ryuu-chaaaaan!" Koyuki said in his usual child-like manner.

"You're late, Koyuki!" Ryuusei complained with definite irritation, his breath visible as he spoke. "It's cold so don't make me wait!"

"It got so cold all of a sudden…I had a hard time finding a coat…" Koyuki defended himself, breathing hard from running to meet Ryuusei.

Well…he couldn't be upset at Koyuki for that...

"It's abnormal weather. My sis was making a fuss about not having anything to wear either…" Ryuusei stated, his eyes falling to the sky, him being a little stunned. "…huh?"

"Eh?" Koyuki looked to Ryuusei.

Koyuki looked to the sky as well, his eyes going wide in near horror. What was going on?

"…It's… August now, right…?" Ryuusei asked.

"Yeah…" Koyuki replied, also unsettled at what he was seeing. "It's… summer vacation now…"

Koyuki paused for just a moment. "It's snowing…"

Koyuki and Ryuusei weren't the only ones freaked out, however.

* * *

"Umm…Mahiru? You might wanna look at this…" Ai said as he looked out the opened window.

Mahiru walked over, his eyes widening. "SNOW?! What's going on?! It's the middle of summer!"

"Well…it was…" Ai said with a sour look. "Guess Mother Nature didn't like the warm weather…"

"C-Cold..." Kuro's voice came from under a blanket, the chibi-sized Servamp completely hidden beneath it, shaking from the low temperature. "Turn up the air conditioning~~~…"

* * *

 _[A/N: I know…that doesn't really make sense, not to me anyway, but it's better than the Chinese translation according to my phone. It translates Kuro's words to being: "Good cold…Heating to help me open the big point again…" *pauses in awkwardness* I'm not even kidding. I even checked every single symbol, every stroke…so, I went with_ hatmirror's _translation this time. It made sense at least in the sense I wasn't left scratching my head with a "what the hell is that supposed to mean…?!" look. Seriously…what does "Heating to help me open the big point again…" even mean?! *sighs* Back to the story…]_

* * *

Ai just looked to Kuro, blinking. "Umm…are you okay, Kuro?"

He popped his head out. "Vampires are delicate beings that're weak to temperature changes…It feels like I'm almost hibernating…"

She, again, blinked and sat beside him, wrapping the blanket around them both. Kuro was obviously surprised, even a bit embarrassed, by this, to which Ai just gave a cute smile. "We can keep each other warm…unless you wanted this blanket all to yourself…?"

Kuro stared at her for a moment, nearly dumbfounded at her words, but after a few moments he seemed to snap back to reality. "N-No…it's fine…"

He wrapped his arms around Ai, both of them huddled in the blanket, Kuro turning his voice towards Mahiru. "Mahiru…get us a hot drink…and close the window…"

"Please," Ai added, Mahiru giving them both an irritated glance.

"You're learning bad things from him, Ai…" He dryly stated.

Still…this wasn't normal. It was snowing…in August! Also…it'd be three days since he, Ai, and Kuro had met Tsuyuki and the other C3 members, and a lot had happened. He looked to Ai, who was enjoying her cuddling time. It was a surprise Tsuyuki allowed her to come back home with them both. At first…he didn't think she'd be allowed to.

* * *

 _[Flashback to three days ago – where the last chapter left off, in other words]_

"Tsuyuki-senpai?! Why are you here?!" Mahiru gasped in shock when seeing the familiar face.

Tsuyuki gave a rather simple reply, "…I told you. Our goal is the same - to capture Tsubaki."

Mahiru was still lost. "So you helped us…?"

Tsuyuki motioned to Tsurugi and his team. "These three are the strongest unit from the Tokyo branch. I purposefully brought them to fight, but… I apologize for allowing Tsubaki to escape."

He, then paused, thinking about the time Kuro had jumped in and kept Yumi from shooting Tsubaki. "However, we had an irregularity as well…"

Jun went over to Tsurugi, kneeling down towards him a bit. "Tsurugi. Are your wounds okay?"

Tsurugi just gave a child-like smile. "Mm."

"It's been a while since Jun's been here, so you faltered, right?" Yumi inquired, hands shoved in his pockets. "You got hurt and everything."

Jun massaged the back of his head a bit, a sweat drop of anxiety forming. "Were you guys all right while I was gone? Yumi, did you properly look after Tsurugi?"

Yumi instantly got defensive, a slight glare pointed at Jun. "Ah? What's with the arrogance… If you got a problem with me then don't come back! Raise your child with all your love, moron!"

Jun shouted, "I…I am."

He looked down at Yumi, a perturbed expression on his face. "You really start fights for no reason! You've always been that way Yumi, even when we were kids…"

Yumi, again, became angry. "I don't wanna hear that from someone who suddenly took a super long paternity leave! I'm happy that you're back, moron!"

Jun felt a sweat drop form at those words of supposed comfort. "Y-yeah."

Tsurugi just bore his usual child-like grin, chuckling in delight and cheer. "Hahha! It's gotta be the three of us! Yumi-chan was so lonely he'd take his anger out on me!"

Yumi looked to Tsurugi. "Shut up forehead!"

Tsuyuki wasn't even looking at the group of three, him instead messing around on his tablet. "How nice that you three idiot seniors are always enjoying yourselves…please don't make so much banter during work…"

Yumi looked to Tsuyuki. "Ah? Who's the three idiots? We'll show you our trio comedy."

Jun, however, ended that part of the chat immediately. "We won't."

Tetsu stepped forwards, his eyes widening just a bit. "…Ah…!"

Ai, who was still in her cage, looked to Tetsu. "Umm…Tetsu? You okay?"

"Yumikage…!" Tetsu gasped in shock.

Yumi just smirked at Tetsu. "Add '-san' to that. You're a stupid brat with nothing but muscle as usual, Tetsu."

Mahiru gasped, him speaking before Ai could, "Eh?! You know him, Tetsu!?"

Tetsu nodded. "Yeah. Back in elementary school…"

Ai couldn't help but to just glance at Tetsu, Yumi's words going through her head again. So, Tetsu was always a little big for his age, huh? Poor guy…

Tsuyuki looked up from his tablet. "Sendagaya Tetsu-kun… is it. We (C3) have preserved the Servamp of Pride. There were apparently whale costumes with him."

Whale costumes? Wait…Gil and his gang?

Were they okay, then? Tsubaki didn't kill them, did he?

Tetsu looked to Tsuyuki with mild shock. "Eh?"

Tsuyuki continued. "However… We were unable to prevent the Jinn from escaping…"

Tetsu's shock increased, as well as it getting some obvious hints of anxiety. "…!"

Tsuyuki continued to speak to Tetsu, "Will you come with us?"

Misono began asking his own questions, finally, "What is this… Neutral organization…?"

Ai had to roll her eyes. It was C3, Misono! You knew what C3 was…remember what Hugh said about it? Or…wait…had Misono been there during that conversation? Did he miss the whole "stay away from C3" thing?

So much had happened, it was hard to keep track of it all…

Tsurugi siddenly became quite happy upon hearing Misono's voice, but Misono had no idea who this guy was, obviously. "Ooooh? If it isn't Kuni-chan's little brother!"

Misono blinked. "Kuni…-chan…!?"

Tsurugi pointed to himself, still possessing that child-like smile. "Hi! A long time ago I took very good care of your helpless big brother! I've done him another favor!"

Mahiru grew a little weary of Tsurugi's behavior. "What kind of greeting is that?"

"That job was nice…" Tsurugo said with another grin, him thinking back upon the past. "Kuni-chan would abuse me, and if I just bowed down and let him step on my head I'd get a lot of money! Kuni-chan was so wild at that age…I'd get ordered around afterward, I'd do anything…"

Ai just blinked. "…you let him step on your head? Okay…"

Yumi was obviously growing irritated with Tsurugi. "Cut it out. If Mikuni heard that he'd cut you…for real."

Tsurugi suddenly put on a serious expression, it being a complete turn on his childish one from before. "Okay! From now on, if something happens, protecting Kuni-chan's little brother is my top priority! The digits on the 'rewards' from the Alicein household are on a different level! The target being protected has to be rich or else it's deffffffinitely not worth it! I'm suddenly pumped!"

Misono sudden began trembling from Tsurugi's words, though Ai wasn't sure why.

Jun stepped in front of Misono, almost as if he were protecting Misono in some shape or form, him shouting to Tsurugi, "Tsurugi! Leave thoughts like that in your head! This child is shaking!"

Tsuyuki spoke, him growing more and more irritated, "Tsurugi-san, please be quiet. Aren't you injured? The paramedics are coming now."

Tsurugi, however, ddn't seem to be stopping anytime soon, him instead speaking in an excited sort of way, "Any other rich people here!? I don't have business with poor people! Hahha!"

Yumi looked to Miosno and the others, irritation still on his face. "Get a good look, brats. Don't you become an adult like that."

"Please stop calling us brats…" Ai said aloud as he gripped the bars of her cage. "I'm not 18, no…but I'm not freaking 10 years old, either…"

"Uh…what about Ai…?" Mahiru asked, his eyes falling to her cage. "Tsuyuki-senpai said something about a deal…?"

"We'll discuss it shortly…" Tsuyuki said to the Eve. "Rest assured, however…she will not be harmed. She is too valuable at this point in time."

"…I don't want to be valuable!" Ai shouted, getting ignored.

Mahiru looked over to Kuro, him running over towards his Servamp. "Kuro! You okay!?"

Kuro just sat there on the ground, him not really moving, but that was pretty normal for him. "…Yeah."

Kuro scratched the back of his head a bit, his voice a little bleak, "How do I say this… Sorry…"

Mahiru looked a little stunned at Kuro's word. "No—uh, what did you…talk with Tsubaki about?"

Kuro looked uneasy, a serious sort of expression on his face as his eyes aimed at the floor. At first, he was silent, but as he looked at Ai, who was obviously still cage-bound. Tsubaki's words came back to him, namely when he said C3 could very well turn Ai into another "experiment", much like the kind his own creator used to perform.

Thinking this, his silence broke. "…C3 is…"

He was cut off when Tsuyuki began speaking. "Shirota Mahiru-kun and all of the Servamps and Eves…"

Mahiru looked at Tsuyki, shock on his face. Tsuyuki was addressing everyone, which no doubt meant this was something serious. Tsuyuki continued, adjusting his glasses, "Let us organize a true cooperation."

Mahiru was a bit confused. "Cooperation…?"

Tsuyuki went further on, "We, C3, will take responsibility for the Servamps and their Eves who have lost their power and protect them. Also…Tsukimitsu Yumikage…Kamiya Tsurugi…and Kurumamori Jun'ichirou. These three will be assigned as your bodyguards."

Ai just blinked. "Bodyguards…?"

Tsurugi, who sat on the floor, didn't seem so fond of the idea but still possessed a smile. "…Eh? Us? Really?"

Tsuyuki, again, grew irritated as he explained to the aloof Tsurugi, "That's right. You were supposed to be informed at yesterday's meeting."

"Shuu-chan, what about my salary? How much bonus pay do I get?" Tsurugi asked childishly.

Jun spoke up, "Hey Yumi, tell him these things."

Tsuyuki, ignoring their useless chatter, replied, his irritation growing more and more, "…It's the regular pay, so there's no bonus."

Yumi, like always, just shouted his reply, his anger growing, "Me!? I TOLD him!"

Jun continued. "But—"

Tsurugi just whined at Tsuyuki's answer. "Uwah~~~ That's so boring~~~"

Yumi continued his and Jun's little conversation. "You wanna go you damn moron papa!?"

Jun became instantly defensive against Yumi's anger. And, of course, Tsuyuki just continued to get more and more irritated with Tsurugi. "Be quiet… It is a simple job, so I might request a pay cut for…you."

Tsurugi instantly bowed, pleading for forgiveness when hearing he might get cut in his cash. "I'M SORRY!"

Ai just looked at that with a raised brow.

Oh brother…

Tsurugi continued to plead, but this time in a different way, "Instead, please raise it! I'm experienced with kid clients from my time with Kuni-chan so I'm good at it!"

"I don't know…Mikuni seems a bit…crazy," Ai said to herself aloud.

Mahiru looked to her, him and Kuro near her cage, of course, a chuckle escaping him due to her comment. "He's super shameless…he painfully asked for a raise…"

"I'd say it wasn't that painful for him…" Ai pointed out. "He seems like a pretty shameless guy…"

Yumi turned to Tsurugi, "You call that 'good', bastard? Mikuni's warped personality is at least half your fault."

Tsurugi just joyfully laughed. "Hahha! That's slander, Yumi-chan! Kuni-chan already had that personality!"

Mahiru spoke up, hoping to end some of the random conversation going on, "We're glad to work with you too!"

All members of C3 just looked at him with some shock, none of them obviously expecting such a blunt statement, but, then again, they didn't Mahiru. He was the definition of "blunt", in Ai's opinion. It was part of his "charm", actually.

Mahiru continued on, a smile on his face, "Let's cooperate with more than just words! We can't leave Tsubaki at large anymore!"

Tsurugi, Jun, and Yumi seemed impressed with Mahiru's words, Yumi speaking, "…You don't seem to be much of a brat."

Mahiru took that as a compliment, his eyes falling to Ai. "Umm…what about my friend? Can she come home with Kuro and me?"

Ai gave a hopeful glance.

Tsuyuki met her eyes, him adjusting his glasses. "I've been thinking it over during this whole time…I'll allow her to depart with you, but only if she agrees to two conditions…"

Ai blinked. "What are they…?"

Tsuyuki replied, "You give a blood sample before leaving, as well as wear a device that will allow us to track certain…progress that concerns you. It will look like an ordinary bracelet, so it will not draw attention."

"Progress…?" Ai asked with a raised brow. "What kind of progress we talking about here?"

"That is none of your concern…" Tsuyuki said with a glare.

Tsurugi chimed in, "Ah- But I'm on pay leave tomorrow… Got some important business…"

Mahiru looked completely stunned, Ai being a little shocked, too. "P-Pay leave…!? A paid vacation…?"

Yumi chimed in, too, "Ah…Me too. Some business."

"Sorry…me too. I didn't think so many things would be assigned…some… business…" Jun also chimed.

Tsuyuki glared at the three, Tsurugi looking quite fearful. "Oh, I know. It seems you all were going to go to an amusement park tomorrow… At a busy time like this… How fun…"

"Oh no, we're busted!" Tsurugi cried.

Yumi lashed out immediately, looking at the other two, "Who did it! I told you to keep quiet! They'd obviously have a problem with it since all these vampires are makin' a fuss!"

"It was definitely Tsurugi… You told someone didn't you?" Jun deadpanned.

"I only said I was gonna take my friend's son to an amusement park… I didn't say a single thing about Yumi-chan or Jun-chan…" Tsurugi said in that pouty sort of way, defending himself.

Jun rolled his eyes. "You basically told them. Mentioning my son gave it away…"

Mahiru couldn't help but feel a little relieved. "It's been a while…this relaxed atmosphere…"

Tsurugi put an arm around Ai, roughly pulling her aside. "Hahha! We'll buy you both a souvenir! Jun-chan will!"

"Tsurugi!" Jun shouted, an irk mark forming.

"That's enough…" Tsuyuki said as he narrowed his attention on the irritating trio, his eyes next landing on Mahiru. "Leave this place to us. We already have it covered, mostly."

 _[End of Flashback]_

* * *

Mahiru looked to the sky, his mind still uneasy from everything. Tsuyuki said that they had everything covered, or at least they supposed did. What happened at the hotel was over and done with…Mahiru hoped it was. But…Tsubaki was still out there, and he was, no doubt, still after Ai. Then, there was the matter concerning Ai. C3 had been keeping tabs on her. At first, none of them knew what Tsuyuki had meant but…it didn't take long to understand everything…

Ai was, long story short, being watched. Well, more like monitored.

Mahiru's eyes fell on the bracelet-like device she wore. Like Tsuyuki had promised, it looked like an ordinary bracelet, but it tracked her…everywhere. It wasn't videoing her…just tracking her via a tracking bug installed in the thing. Mahiru didn't like it, Ai didn't like it…Kuro, however, hated it. Kuro never said anything aloud, but Mahiru knew. No doubt, Ai could tell the Servamp's true feeling, too.

But, C3 had to have had a good reason for the thing…right?

"Who knows…" Mahiru sighed inside his thoughts. "For now…we just have to go with it…"

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened, Lawless and Licht walking in. Licht was wrapped in a blanket and Lawless had a thick coat on. Ai noted this in her head. Apparently, Kuro was right…vampires were affected by the cold. Lawless looked to be much colder than Licht, but, then again, Licht was always tough, being an "angel" and all. Still, anyone could see that the angel was cold.

"What is this! Japan's summer is seriously too cold!" Lawless cried aloud, trying to wrap his coat around him even more.

Licht, then, said, "My angel wings… They're freezing so I can't fly…"

Ai blinked at Licht's words, Mahiru apparently not even registering such things anymore. "Licht _-san_! Lawless! They said you two need absolute rest!"

Of course…Mahiru and Ai got stuck with them. It didn't completely bother them. They were friends, after all. Still, they were a bit annoying at times. Ai had to applaud Krantz…he always had them on his hands. Surely these gave him quite the headache time-to-time. Also, Krantz said he couldn't take them…supposedly he had too much "desk work", aside from the fact he was worried about Gil. Ai was also worried about him. Hopefully Tsubaki didn't kill him…

Anyhow…the Greed pair came to live with Mahiru, Ai, and Kuro.

Mahiru tried the doorknob, noticing it wouldn't open from the inside. The door opened, a C3 member standing there holding a box. He said it contained everything Mahiru and the rest would need. Did that include food? That box wasn't exactly big…

Ai left the comfort of Kuro and his blanket, Kuro watching her as she left his side and went over beside Mahiru. The C3 member looked at her carefully, almost intently.

"Why can't we leave?" She asked. "I mean…if we're not allowed to leave, then why do I have this damn tracker on me?!"

"I have orders, Miss." The C3 member replied. "You, above all, are to remain inside."

Ai's eyes narrowed on the guy, her backing away from the door. "You know…go to hell. All of you. You really think keeping me locked up in a house is going to keep Tsubaki at bay? Not likely. You people are all a bunch of dictators. I'm not your property…"

With that, Ai walked away and replaced herself beside Kuro, her snuggling into him just a bit as he wrapped the blanket around her…you know, "the keep out the cold". [A/N: If you get my meaning…*wink*]

Lawless and Licht looked at her, both inwardly feeling sorry for her. Lawless knew how it was to be kept captive. Right now…she was being held against her will. In fact, she wasn't even supposed to be in Mahiru's house at the current time. They called it "surveillance", but everyone in that apartment knew the real truth.

After about fifteen more minutes, Kuro and Ai left the blanket, Kuro going to play some video game on Mahiru's PSP and Ai just sitting on a chair as she watched TV.

"This is definitely a real house arrest…It's the best…" Kuro said in a happy manner, clicking away at his game.

Mahiru's voice met the Servamp's, as well as everyone else, ears. "House arrest is not supposed to be enjoyed!"

Then again…someone like Kuro would enjoy it, no doubt. Kuro hated leaving the house if he didn't have to, after all. For Ai, his reaction wasn't all that surprising, really.

"Ah!" Lawless, in hedgehog form, gasped as he picked up another PSP. "Nii _-san_ Nii _-san_ , I challenge you! I'm good at this game!"

Well, it would seem there was now two NEET ("Not in Employment, Education, and Training") vampires. Mahiru was at his wit's end with just one…and now there was two! Oh, poor Mahiru…however, Ai just enjoyed the scene. It meant things weren't completely bad. Yeah, she was being tracked and they all were under house arrest…but, honestly, it could be worse!

Licht walked by Mahiru, speaking in a very nonchalant tone as he went to sit beside Ai, "Honey toast and melon."

Mahiru was stunned at the pianist. "Eh?! A nonchalant breakfast request!? Ahhhhh, jeez! We don't have any melon!"

Ai shrugged. "Maybe those C3 people will get him some…it's their job, isn't it?"

Licht looked to her when hearing those words, almost like he was hoping her words would come true. Obviously, this guy really loved those foods…or, perhaps, it was just one. Still, he looked adorable. Almost childlike, much different than his usual irritated expression.

* * *

 _"The abnormal weather has caused accidents—"_ The person on TV announced, a map of Japan showing several areas that had been affected by the snowy weather.

Currently, everyone sat at the table, eating dinner…well, Kuro slouched, Ai crossing her arms at him. "Kuro…sit up when at the table, please? Or, at least when everyone's eating. When we're all done, slouch all you like…"

Kuro just looked at her, releasing a sigh moments later as he straightened up. "Okay…"

"Thank you," Ai said with a small smile, her eyes falling to Licht. "Oh yeah…how are your injuries?"

Licht answered calm and cool. "They healed. Because I'm…an angel."

Lawless spoke while taking another bite of food. "Of course we're all healed up…Airi stopped Tsubaki from doing any lasting damage…"

Lawless, then, looked to Ai. "Speaking of that…are you okay? A Servamp bit you…and yet you seem fine."

Ai looked up from her plate, her eyes going back towards her food. "It's not exactly the first time it's happened…but, yeah…I'm fine. Over-all…"

Licht, then, chimed in, "Hey, stupid Hyde. Michael's not feeling well."

"Michael…?" Ai asked, blinking in confusion.

Lawless just grew irritated, but it wasn't at Ai's question. He walked over to Licht, who was currently holding one of the PSPs, Lawless pointing at the game's screen. "I showed you this. Use the stylus to pet Mr. Cat on the head…then you give him treats and play with him…"

A few seconds went by, and Licht said something that Ai never would have expected.

"He liked it! Michael's so cute…" Licht said in a happy voice.

"So…about what happened to Pride…" Lawless said in some obvious unease. "That…would've happened to me, too? The 'Jinn', or whatever, that escape from him. What…are we like filled with them or something? C3 knows a lot about us…more than we Servamps even know."

"It shouldn't be like that…" Ai chimed, Lawless, Mahiru, and Kuro looking at her. She looked at them, her voice filled to the brim with seriousness. "You guys view yourselves as monsters or whatever, thus you guys hated knowing about the Jinn, but had you all swallowed that fear…maybe C3 wouldn't always have the upper hand. You guys are cowards…"

The look on Kuro and Mahiru's faces was pure and utter shock.

Meanwhile, Lawless started towards her, pure anger in his eyes. "Hey! Don't you dare say things like me!"

Kuro moved to keep Lawless from Ai, but Ai just kept going, Lawless holding her by the collar of her shirt as she continued speaking, "Tell me I'm wrong, then, Hyde! If I'm truly wrong, I'll stop!"

Lawless just flinched at her words.

His grip on her shirt lessened, Kuro removing his grip from his younger brother.

Ai continued. "You guys need to stop doing things like you have been! You don't have time for it! You and Kuro went hundreds of years, or I assume it was that long, hating each other…and for what?! Kuro made a choice, and you disliked it. So, you thought it was better to hate him…to distance yourself from him. And he…he did the same thing, only further. He distanced himself from everything. EVERYTHING. And, again, for what? What did it accomplish? Your guys' creator was not a good person…you guys consider yourselves monsters and he made you! If you guys don't like having been created, why would you let him live so that he could make more things you already couldn't stand? It's common logic, and Kuro acted on it! I made him apologize because you both were wrong! I was just kind of going along with things…until Tsubaki bit me the first time. After that, I knew how serious my situation was. Point blank…I don't wanna die! I fear it! But…I was ready to let him take him, so you all could regroup. You guys keep making me think that, somehow, this is all about me…but it's not! Even now, I'm a small piece. Tsubaki wants Kuro dead because he killed the creator of all the Servamps…and I will be damned if I'll let him kill him without some sort of fight!"

Lawless, at first, was a little dumbfounded, but, then, he scoffed. "So, you think letting him take you was the answer? I've seen how my big bro holds you…how he looks at you…did you ever think of how he would feel had Tsubaki turned you? You'd be that bastard's slave! Subclass cannot disobey their masters command…ever. You say we need to change things…look in the mirror…"

Ai felt her heart skip, her hand pressing on her neck where Tsubaki had recently bitten her.

She looked at Kuro, who was already looking at her.

"Sacrifice does nothing…" Lawless said, his eyes shadowed from his hair. "Believe me…no doubt, my big bro would've wanted you dead over being Tsubaki's subclass…"

"Well…" Ai said, removing her hand from her neck. "It's over…now, we've other things to worry about…"

* * *

Okay! There's another chapter finished! How was it? Leave a review and let me know! So, we're getting into some interesting bits and pieces. In the manga, Hyde gets really emotional over little things when all the Jinn have been released due to Tsubaki…and it's hilarious! He just gets all blubbery and tears streaming…you really need to read it.

But, anyways…well…I think that's it for my little "Author's Comments", so…

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone! Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Sorry for the delay. I have been working on my novel's manuscript lately. It's in the final phase I guess you can say. Now my cousin just needs to read it, to check it for mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc.), and after that I can send it off to agents! Keep your fingers crossed for me, please! It's my dream to be a writer *smiles* Who knows…if my book does get published maybe you guys will not only be my fanfiction fans but non-fanfiction fans, too! I will admit that would be awesome! I'll keep you all up-to-date on its potential publishing, 'kay?

Anyways…here is the next chapter of my Servamp story. Won't explain anything about it, though. I like it when you guys dive into new waters *smirks* Haha!

So…let's get going!

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "Keelan1210", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Orange Princess 2014", "sousie", "rinpup14"

Thank you for your favorite: "kuroneki", "sousie", "rinpup14", "KagamineShi"

Thank you for your follow: "kuroneki", "sousie", "rinpup14", "KagamineShi"

Chapter begin!

* * *

A question came to Ai, her turning to Lawless. "Hey…can I ask a question?"

Lawless just kind of glanced at her, a little weary. "Why…? You wanna lecture me again?"

Ai developed an irritated expression. "No…I wanted to know about the name thing between Servamps and Eves. I mean…why is giving you guys a name so important? I kind of get it…but, at the same time, I don't."

Lawless sighed a small breath. "It's not really easy to explain…but if the contract between Licht and me was cut, then even if he called me 'Hyde' I can't respond. Actually, I wouldn't even realize he called for me. 'Past names' are always like that…"

Ai blinked. "So…someday, Kuro won't be Kuro? I must admit, that will be weird…"

She, then, looked to Kuro. "No offense…"

Kuro just kind of shrugged, him not offended in the slightest. Honestly, that didn't surprise Ai. After all, he was aloof. He was Sloth...

Lawless looked a little uncomfortable. "…It's weird, but…honestly, doesn't C3 know more about our ecology than us?"

Mahiru and Ai were a bit confused. Well, Ai wasn't too surprised. Mahru spoke, "Really? But, they're neutral, so…"

Lawless looked towards Ai before he began tapping on his phone, speaking, "I don't associate much with C3, so this may just be a rumor, but they're researching a lot about what started out as old witchcraft. I wouldn't be surprised if they're researching how to create a vampire stronger than…our immortality. And, according to the rumor, they capture non-humans who've hurt people, but there's a clear line between a warning and biased punishment."

His eyes fell back on Ai. "And, apparently, they're doing more than that. You're proof of that…"

He looked back to his phone. "If you ask us, they're not neutral, they're tyrants. Um…are there any rumors or information…? I know the Tokyo branch's 'hound', Kamiya Tsurugi, is famous among the subclass in Japan."

Ai spoke, "Tsubaki said the same thing, or he basically did. He knew him very well, and, in my opinion, he was very cautious of him. But…if he's that infamous, how can someone overpower him?"

Lawless answered that. "There's a rumor that says this, **'If you give him money, you'll be safe'**."

Ai just blinked. "…Are you kidding? Just pay him off…? Is there like a specific amount or something?"

Lawless kind of shrugged. "The truth is he'll let you get away just with that. They say they're an 'organization', but really they're just a group. Meaning there's a lot of different types of people."

"Actually, that's really helpful…" Ai said in slight awe. "Could we, somehow, get them on our side? I mean…it would benefit us, wouldn't it?"

Kuro looked her way, concerned. In his opinion, she was getting too involved in this. Actually, she was involved too much as it was. Diving into more could easily kill her…or worse. Tsubaki was after her…they knew that from the beginning, but it seemed C3 was also interested in her. Did Ai not realize the danger of that? Tsubaki was enough…now they had C3 to worry about too.

Mahiru's voice pulled him from this inner battle, his attention falling on his Eve.

"Hold on, Ai…" Mahiru said. "First we gotta understand who we're dealing with…"

"If the three we met were the strongest fighters, it'll be easy for us to move if we get them on our side,"  
Lawless pointed out, seemingly siding with Ai on this. "I think the girl is right. More power, less hindrances."

Kuro interjected, Lawless and Mahiru a little stunned at this, "That's if we get C3 on our side. First, I want the seven Servamps to all agree on it…"

Ai looked to Kuro. "And…if they don't all say 'yes'?"

Kuro looked down at the table. "Then…we find another way…"

Ai looked down, sighing but ultimately nodding in agreement. Kuro did have a point. This was probably a "Servamp thing", after all. Still, Ai couldn't shake the feeling of something bad that was coming their way. Hopefully, she was just being paranoid, but with their luck recently…it wasn't just paranoia.

Lawless chimed in a happy manor, holding up his phone with an adorable grin. "Ah, I know Wor-kun's contact info! We're good friends!"

Mahiru rose a brow. "Wor-kun…? Who…?"

"Gluttony, right?" Ai asked, Lawless giving her a blink of surprise.

"…How did you know that?" Lawless asked, still staring at her in shock.

"Ai always seems to know stuff…" Mahiru said in a slightly begrudged manner.

"Mahiru, that's mean to say it that way…" Ai crossed her arms in a huff, her eyes glancing to Lawless. "I remember back when Tsubaki listed off their names. Gluttony is 'World End'…right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Lawless said, snapping back to his normal self. "Usually he's around Italy, but he came to Tokyo. We were supposed to hang out the night of that concert! But Tsubaki captured me right as I left…"

Lawless, again, spoke as something else donned on him. "Sister Wrath is in Japan too. She said she's in Aomori… or something."

Kuro didn't looked too happy about hearing that, although Ai or Mahiru didn't really know why.

"We're…all in Japan now…?" Kuro asked Lawless

Lawless replied, his eyes small as he spoke in a loud, non-angry voice, "Yeah! This is definitely strange, isn't it!?"

Kuro became even further upset, his eyes showing his true emotions. "For all of us to gather in one place…we haven't done that since we consulted to kill that person…"

Ai's heart sank as she felt his guilt just slightly rise. That choice would always torment him, no doubt…

Kuro spoke, "…This time I won't make a mistake."

Kuro looked downwards. "We won't kill Tsubaki. This time, what we'll try for is communication."

Mahiru instantly grew happy and proud, Ai putting her arms around Kuro, pulling him into a joyful hug, her speaking when she pulled back, "I'm glad you came to that conclusion, Kuro."

Kuro closed his eyes, shrinking as he went into chibi-mode, a sweatdrop forming. "It's annoying though…"

Ai just sighed, an awkward smile on her face. "Ah geez…"

Kuro just continued in that lazy voice of his, "It'll just get more annoying if we don't communicate…"

Lawless grinned, brows furrowed at his big brother's behavior. "I agree too. We'll cooperate."

Lawless's attention fell on Ai, him looking a little uneasy, a fain blush forming as he scratched the back of his head. "And…you're right, Ai. I'm sorry for causing all that trouble…"

Ai smiled at him, wrapping her arms around Lawless in a friendly hug. When she pulled away, she nodded. "It's water under the bridge."

Ai then feigned a stern look, crossing her arms over her chest. "But if you cause any more trouble, I'll beat you…"

Lawless sweatdropped at her words. "Umm…I can't tell if you're being serous or not…"

Ai was pulled slightly backward as Kuro wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ai steadied herself on her chair, Kuro almost making her tip off of it. Obviously, he had gotten a little jealous from Ai's hug to Lawless. Looking at this, Lawless inwardly smiled. Ai and his brother were happy together. In a way, it reminded him of the days with Ophelia. Somewhere inside, Lawless felt the need to protect Ai from Tsubaki, and from C3 if needed. She'd grown on him, like a little sister.

 **"…Hey…"** Licht said, interrupting the tender moment.

Lawless sighed. "Jeeez, what is it this time, Angel-ch…"

Licht glared at the window. **"A fallen angel…"**

Mahiru's eyes widened at the sight that came to his eyes. Tsurugi had been lifted up to the window by crows. CROWS?! What, did he command them or something?! Ai backed away. He was a C3 person, and, for all she knew, they had their eyes set on her, too.

Mahiru just flipped out. **"EEEEEEH- I DON'T UNDERSTAND!? DISTURBING!"**

Tsurugi wrote on the window, it reading "Cold".

Mahiru blinked. "…Ah, yeah it's cold…I'll open it now."

Ai just shook her head. Mahiru was so naïve, not to mention he'd trust anyone. She didn't really mind Tsurugi, but…well, she didn't know him, either. For him to be as feared by vampires as he was, he surely was not someone you'd become friends with, right?

Tsurugi just smiled in that child-like way he always does. "Man, thank you for letting me in! Crows have always taken a liking to me!"

Mahiru just gave him an awkward looked. "Um, this is the _**seventh floor**_ …how did you get up here?"

Really, Mahiru? You just saw how it happened! Ah well…he was probably still in shock or something…

Tsurugi just dodged the question, grinning as he asked his own, "Isn't it cold! It's already December, huh!"

Mahiru shouted, already frustrated with the C3 member, **"** **No, it's still August!** **"**

Tsurugi just continued on in that child-like voice, "This year's gonna end…let's get along next year too!"

Mahiru just grow further irritated. " **How casual is this guy gonna get!?** It's not ending!"

"Mahiru…" Ai said with a sigh. "It's not working…just stop…"

"I agree," Kuro said with a yawn, resting his chin on Ai's shoulder.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, over and over. Ai blinked, moving to answer the door. She didn't far, though, the door flying open as Yumi entered, his anger overflowing as he shouted to Tsurugi, " **How many times have I told you, you stupid forehead!** "

Kuro chimed, "His guardian's here."

Yumi grabbed Tsurugi by the front of his jacket, shouting still, **"** **Didn't I say not to play with crows when you're wearing knit stuff! It'll tear!** **"**

Ai just gave a lost look.

That's what this guy was worried about? Some material tearing?

Tsurugi laughed, brows furrowed a bit, "Sorry, Yumi _-chan_. They just come to me."

Ai spoke up, "Actually…they did more than that. He came in through the window…"

Yumi shouted, an irk mark forming after hearing Ai's words, " **If you do that again I'll sew a weird patch on it, moron!** I'll put a heart or a bunny on it!"

Tsurugi just chuckled in a child-like manner."Haha, thanks as always."

Mahiru looked at the scene, a "what the hell?" expression clearly showing. **"** **…is he his mom…?** **"**

Kuro looked to Mahiru. "I don't think you can talk…housewife…"

Mahiru glared at Kuro. **"** **Shut up.** **"**

Ai hid a chuckle, her looking to Mahiru. "Hey, he's right, Mahiru…"

"Ai…" Mahiru said in a warning tone, but he just shook his off with a relenting sigh, his attention falling back to Yumi and Tsurugi. "Um…why are you…"

"We're finally ready. We came to pick you up." Yumi looked to Mahiru, his tone bleak and serious,

"From here on, all of you are coming to C3's Tokyo branch."

Everyone just looked at him in shock, Ai glaring at him. "Hold on…I thought we were free to stay here! I'm not going anywhere!"

Licht just glared at the C3 members. **"** **I only go to places I want to go.** **"**

Lawless chimed in pride. "That's our Lich-tan! So strong!"

Yumi just galred at both Ai and Licht, his attention first falling to Licht, **"** **Damn brat… We'll** _ **make**_ **you wanna go. Tsurugi.** **"**  
Ai's eyes widened in fright. Was this going to get violent?!

Mahiru got the same idea Ai did. "Hold on…don't be rough…!"

Neither of them expected what came.

Tsurugi held out a small flyer, giving it to Licht as he spoke with a child-like look, "Maaan, actually, we bought a lot of melons! There was a mistake in our order! It'd be a waste to throw them away. If it's okay, won't you come and eat them? Just look at all of 'em!"

This… _ **this** _ was their tactic?

Seriously?

Licht caved. " **I'm going.** Melon."

Lawless shouted in aggravation at his Eve's affection for the fruit. "Aaaaah! Lich-tan's too easy!"

Licht, however, just walked towards the door. **"** **I decided, so let's go.** **"**

Lawless shouted after Licht, running after him. "Just how much do you like melon?! Wait! Lich-tan! It's definitely a trap!"

" **!? Who the hell are you…!?** **"** Came Licht's voice from outside the door.

Lawless's voice also came to everyone's ears. "Gyaaa! Wait, what're you…Aaaaah!"

Mahiru's eyes widened, Ai backing away. Was this a kidnapping!?

Mahiru looked to the two C3 members in the room. "Are you...kidnapping us?!"

Yumi answered in a semi-calm tone, "We're just taking you to C3."

Tsurugi chimed in glee, "Man~ Haha! Glad they went quietly!"

Ai shouted **, "THAT WASN'T 'QUIETLY' AT ALL!"**

Jun entered into the room, him looking a little irritated. "No, they didn't go quietly at all. They really flailed around."

Tsurugi grinned at the newest C3 member to enter. "Jun _-chan_."

Yumi spoke to Jun, "Isn't it better we didn't throw them out the window instead? Ah?"

Mahiru froze at that comment. "Scary!"

"…Throw them out the window?!" Ai shouted at Yumi, who just glanced at her.

"Hey, you…" Jun said to Ai. "…We'll talk more in the car."

He, then, looked to Mahiru as he dropped a small pouch of some sort into the Eve's opened hand. "And here's a souvenir. From the amusement park."

Mahiru just blinked at the gift. "Th-thank you…?"

Ai felt Yumi grabbed her by the arm, him intending to get her to the car in a rough manner if he had to. Mahiru stepped forward, speaking in a loud voice, "Please, stop! Why…why are you taking us to C3…?"

Yumi looked at him in pure seriousness, still having a grip on Ai. "If the Jinn congregate together, they float in the air like clouds and block out sunlight."

Ai's eyes widened, Kuro giving a mild glare at Yumi, the C3 member still holding onto Ai.

Yumi continued. "…You get it, right? This abnormal freeze is because of all the Jinn. Now, come with us at once. We can't let the Servamps be defeated anymore."

Ai still struggled. "I get that…but why treat me like this?!"

Yumi just glared at her. "Bringing you is just as important as bringing the Servamps. Top priority."

Ai's eyes, as well as Kuro and Mahiru's, widened at those words.

"This is serious!" Yumi shouted out of nowhere. "This world'll become nothing but night."

Ai still didn't look convinced.

Jun spoke up next, "We contacted 'Gluttony', so they should be joining us. We're already protecting 'Wrath' at the Tokyo branch."

Ai looked to him, her eyes a little bewildered. That put her a little at ease, but it was just enough.

Mahiru fished for the right words to say. "Uh…we want to hear what the members of C3 think too. So first, we should talk with you-"

Yumikage interjected that idea. "Hold on."

Mahiru stopped, looking to the C3 member, who continued, "…What we're doing isn't 'charity work'. **It's just our 'job'.** **We follow the organization's orders, not the clients' feelings.** "

Tsurugi grinned in that child-like way. "Well, I follow the money."

Ai inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course he follows that…

Yumi glared at him. " **You shut up. I'll stuff** **a** **Noguchi (thousand yen bill)** **in** **your mouth.** "

Naturally, that wasn't exactly a threat, Tsurugi overjoyed at the thought of such a thing. "Wonderful~~! Stuffing it in~~! But if you can, I want Yukichi (10,000 yen bill) to crush me instead!

He looked to Mahiru. "How 'bout it, boy? Won't you buy me? **Kamiya Tsurugi, 26-years-old! 13 years of wage slavery**!"

He, then, looked to Ai. "Or, maybe you will, instead? "

" **That's a long wage slavery! Since you were 13!?** " Mahiru's eyes widened in pure disbelief, as well as shock.

Tsurugi just continued to smile. "I want a lot of pay, so I'll listen to anything you say! **My talent is bowing down!** "

Ai just blinked. "Talk about having no pride…it might be listed as a 'Deadly Sin' but having some pride is a good thing, you know…"

Tsurugi just gave her a small grin. " **NOPE!** I'm a guy who'll lick shoes and everything, as long as I get money! I'm all licky!"

Ai withdrew herself from this conversation, repulsed by his demeanor. "That's…just gross…"

Jun'ichirou sweatdropped. "You really do it…even though we told you to stop…"

Tsurugi got a little closer to Mahiru, Ai mentally noting he'd just become creepy. "But, well, the thing I've licked most is **suffering, probably…** "

Mahiru felt beyond creeped out at this point. This guy was obnoxious, too. Yumi and Jun just brushed off the matter. Obviously, they were used to this side of Tsurugi.

Yumi spoke, "Yeah, yeah. Wage slave, wage slave."

Jun finished, grabbing Tsurugi from behind, his hand clamped over Tsurugi's mouth. "Yeah yeah yeah, Tsurugi's so great. Calm down. We played outside all day yesterday so you're on a high, huh."  
Tsurugi just laughed with a smile. "Yeah!"

" **You're not a little kid, Tsurugi!"** Yumi shouted in irritation.

Mahiru spoke in his thoughts, looking at the pair with a weary expression, " _Adults that talk with this much energy… I feel like I know someone like that… Ummm…_ "

Suddenly, it donned on him. "Ah! Mikuni-san!"

Tsurugi looked to Mahiru, mildly interested. "Hm?"

Mahiru continued. "Tsurugi _-san_ , you said you know Mikuni-san…!"

Tsurugi just grinned. "Yes. Back when… Kuni _-chan_ was **in C3.** We were a team. Adding Jeje _-chan_ , it was us three."

Mahiru's eyes widened. "Um…I want to meet with Mikuni _-san_ …"

Tsurugi held out his hand. " **Money.** "

Mahiru just blinked in bewilderment. "Huh?"

Tsurugi, again, grinned. "It'll a bother to work with you if you won't pay up~…I meeeaaan I don't have a reason to help you, and aside from that… **I'm not a good person.** "

Jun sweatdropped a bit. "You're saying stuff like that _again_ …"

Yumi just waved it off. "Let him say it, Jun. Leave him."

Mahiru felt a little uneasy, a single though crossing his mind, " _He's really just like him…_ "

Tsurugi, however, just laughed at Yumi and Jun. "Haha!"

Ai hung her head slightly. These people were…beyond weird. Mikuni was strange, yes, but…he was at least better than these guys.

"I…will never understand you guys…" Ai said with a sigh, her attention going to Yumi's hold on her. "Can you let me go now? I won't run away, okay? You're hurting my arm!"

Yumi glanced at her in irritation but ultimately let her go. "You try anything I'll make you regret it…"

Ai placed herself beside Kuro, the Servamp lazily putting his arms around her, Ai speaking, "I just said I wouldn't…I'm stubborn, but I'm not suicidal…"

Jun's attention went to his phone as the device sounded. "Hm…? A text from Shuu."

Tsurugi seemed to beam a bit at that. "Eh? Shuu-chan?"

Jun read the text aloud " _'It seems this meeting will last long so please come after you eat lunch.'_ …"

The trio went from "weird" to "even weirder" after that text.

Tsurugi beamed even brighter than before. "That means the company pays for lunch in full right!? 'Cause we're having a meal with guests!"

Jun grinned happily, his arm wrapped around Yumi's shoulders and his hands atop Tsurugi's head. " **Be thankful Tsurugi! It's a free meal! Eat anything!** "

Yumi was just as happy as Jun and Tsurugi, his face looking a little devious, actually. "Hey, let's go eat somethin' good! With their money!"

All of three of the members chimed together in pure excitement. They acted like a child who was just promised a visit to the toy store. Well, if that said child was allowed to buy whatever he or she wanted in said toy store…

Mahiru, Kuro, and Ai were pulled into their little group hug.

Yumi grinned, him looking down at Mahiru. "We'll take you guys to a suuuuper expensive place! With their money! Don't be shy!"

Mahiru was completely lost on this matter. " **Uh…Um…!** "

Tsurugi pulled Ai towards him, "Haha! Well, what do you wanna eat!? It's our treat!"

Jun laughed aloud. "Hahaha, **not ours- The company's treat!** "

"Umm…" Ai tried, but she couldn't really speak due to the almost-headlock they held her in. "I…don't really care! Please, let me go! This is too close!"

Kuro, like the lazy cat he was, just kind of went along with it with no fuss at all. " _Meoooow_ …It's been a while…Can't deal…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lawless was completely flipping out. They'd been taken to a holding area of some sort. Licht, however, wasn't worried at all. He just sat there, eating his melon.

Lawless shouted, his panic rising, "This is bad, Licht! This is a prison! We're trapped! I don't even know where we are!"

Licht just spoke in an irritated manner, though, **"** **Shut up. I'm eating.** **"**

Lawless looked to his hopeless Eve, both frustration and panic at their ultimate high inside himself as he shouted once more, " **Aaaah jeeez! Hurry and save us Nii** _ **-san**_ **! Nii** _ **-saaaan**_ **! Uwaaaah!** "

* * *

Well, that's it! Did you like the chapter? Review! I'm already starting the next chapter, so it should it out in a few days. Tsubaki comes next chapter, but I'm changing things from the original. Hopefully everyone likes it. Keep an eye out!

Until next chapter...bye-bye!


	38. Chapter 38

Hi hi! How are you guys doing? Good? Great! Or maybe you're not doing so great…if that's you, I hope everything gets better! Well, here's another chapter, people. I hope you guys enjoy it. Nothing really added to this chapter…it's pretty much just straight from the manga. Oh well…

Enjoy!

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "Keelan1210", "sousie", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Orange Princess 2014", "rinpup14"

Thank you for your favorite: "Flora-Sakura"

Thank you for your follow: "Flora-Sakura"

Chapter begin!

* * *

Lawless looked around at the "prison" he and Licht were being held captive in.

Honestly, in a way, he shouldn't complain.

"They have private rooms for each of us," Lawless thought to himself as he examined out the layout of the area. "The bathrooms and kitchen are perfect, and they even prepared a piano, amazingly. They actually anticipated Licht would practice playing every day…"

"Licht," Lawless said aloud, hands folded under his chin, seriousness in his eyes. "I think this is really intense."

The Servamp, however, was basically ignored, Licht continuing in eating his melon.

"Could you stop eating melon without saying anything already!?" Lawless shouted. "We even have food and drinks…and…oh no…doesn't this…mean C3 plans to keep us here for a pretty long time…?"

Licht just looked over to Lawless. "?"

Lawless glanced at his Eve. "Ugh…Licht, you don't know how badly this organization treats vampires…"

Licht was fazed. "They're not a problem, are they? **Why, because I'm an angel.** "

Lawless flipped out at that point. Why was he cursed in an Eve like this?!

"Licht might be fine, but 'm in trouble! **You selfish archangel!** " Lawless shouted, pointing at his Eve, who still just seemed to ignore him.

At this point, Lawless just sort of gave up, thoughts running through his mind. " _I wonder if Nii-san and Shirota Mahiru are okay._ _In the end, Servamps…are weak if they use their Eve as a shield. Then…there's the issue with that girl Nii-san likes…still, if she'd there, Nii-san might give a little more effort. He seems to try a little harder when she's there…_ "

Suddenly, a portion of the desk in front of Lawless and Licht lowered. When it came back up to its normal position there was something on its top.

"!? What…" Lawless just stared at the new scene.

On the table was a hard hat, and hammer, and a piece of paper with something written on it. It was instructions of some sort.

Instructions: "The two of you, please play 'Hit and Wear Rock-Paper-Scissors'. The one who wins five times in a row will be given the right to leave the room."

[A/N: The game is whoever wins rock-paper-scissors will hit the loser's head with the mallet, so the loser has to grab and wear the helmet as fast as possible so they don't get hit. Fun game, right? Actually, it kind of sounds right up their alley, doesn't it?]

Lawless and Licht just stared at the items. " **…** "

Lawless began freaking out, him shouting as he seemed to run from his seat. " **We're** _ **so**_ **being played with!** "

Licht, however, put on the helmet and picked up the hammer. "What is this? Do I wear this and hit that stupid rat?"

Lawless shouted at his Eve, a little hint of fear present in his eyes.

He had such a violent Eve!

"No! What kind of bullying-esque game is this?!" Lawless shouted, pointing where the items once laid. "It's got zero elements of an actual game!"

* * *

[Meanwhile in C3 head quarter's control room…]

Stun Gun Girl (this is what I'm calling her for now) just cried out in laughter. " **Oh my god, this is fun!** "

Three Pairs of Glasses (another C3 member, obviously) grew even more excited as he watched the scene between Lawless and Licht, him readying another order to send. "Let's send this order too."

Tsuyuki just glared at the entertained pair. "D **on't play around!** "

* * *

[Elsewhere…]

Ai looked around, then she looked down. Her eyes went extremely wide. She was floating in the air! She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. This has to be a dream…just a dream. So, she should wake up in 3…2…1…

She opened her eyes, but nothing had changed.

"Okay…guess I have to stay here…" She said to herself out loud. "I don't even know where 'here' is…"

Again, she looked around. She honestly had no clue where she was. It wasn't the hotel Tsubaki and his gang were staying in before, but…it felt a little similar.

"Don't tell me I'm going to see them…" She inwardly prayed.

"I can't believe he thought we'd just leave! Of course we'd look for him! Why was he so damn surprised!? Sometimes, I don't know what goes through Tsubakyun's head…" Belkia's voice came to Ai's ears.

She inwardly shrank. "I hate being right…"

"Well, we all found each other. Thanks to Higan, we escaped C3's holding facility." Shamrock said to Belkia, Sham looking a bit irritated, which was basically normal. "However, Young Master seems…lost. Something is different about him…"

"I think he just needs to be cheered up!" Belkia shouted with a grin, pulling out a few swords from behind his back. "Giving him the Sloth's head should do the trick, don't you think?!"

"What about the girl?" Orogiri asked, Sham and Belkia looking her way.

"Ah, yes…I forgot about that little morsel…" Belkia said with a look of intrigue. "Why don't we give him both?! Two-for-one special!"

"Belkia…" Tsubaki's voice came into the scene, the three subclass looking his way in shock, his voice continuing, "I…like the way you think. Maeda Airi is our target. Once my dear Airi is with me, big brother Sloth will come running for her."

Tsubaki looked to his left, Sakuya sitting lazily on a couch. "Oh! Sakuya?"

"Hmm?" Sakuya looked at the Servamp.

"Your special skill will be something I'll need to borrow…when the time comes, of course." Tsubaki said, a grin forming.

* * *

Ai felt herself stir in her seat, her eyes opening as she stretched a bit. Where...? Oh, that's right. They'd finished eating and Jun was now driving. She must have fallen asleep. She sat up, her only then realizing what—or who, actually—she'd been resting against. She'd used Kuro as a pillow, although the Servamp in return rested against her resting form. Her waking up had stirred him awake, Kuro's eyes falling on her.

"Sorry…" She said with a small yawn.

Kuro just shook her head, him placing it back on her shoulder in a tired state. She just smiled at him, her fingers gently combing through his hair.

"You were dreaming…" Kuro said in a faint voice but loud enough for Mahiru to also hear.

"I was?" Ai asked, the dream coming back to her.

She was dreaming about Tsubaki and his crew, but…did it have any meaning? It seemed like something that she shouldn't just overlook, but she didn't want to concern Mahiru and Kuro. Not right now, especially.

"What was it about?" Mahiru asked as he noticed a familiar look in her eyes. "I know that look…it was something important…"

"I…I don't know…" Ai said as she shook her head. "It was about Tsubaki's crew…and Tsubaki. It's like I was watching a conversation they were having. It sounded like they had all regrouped, but it wasn't at the hotel from before. This place was different. Tsubaki said he'd almost lost sight of everything he wanted. He said that I was now their target…not Kuro. Not the Servamps or Eves, even. He said that Kuro would come running when I was with him…"

Mahiru obviously was worried.

Last time Ai had something like this happen, it wasn't just some random occurrence. It had some real meaning. Hey couldn't afford to overlook it…

Kuro was also concerned, his arms wrapping around her a bit firmer than before.

" **What a load of crap!"** Yumi shouted, him and Tsurugi completely drunk. **"A dream is nothing to worry about! Those bastards will never see the light of day!"**

"Ahahahaha! Yumi-chan and I drank way too much this afternoon!" Tsurugi giggled happily. "Ahahahaha! Yumi-chan never learns~~! Just last month he had a huge failure with alcohol~~"

Yumi looked at Tsurugi, his smile showing how drunk he was. "Ah? What did I do?"

"Can I tell them?" Tsurugi asked, continuing a second or so later. " **That day, drunk Yumi-chan dressed up as a woman and was gettin' checked out by men!** "

Rather than exploding, like normal Yumi would've done, drunk Yumi just grinded his fist into Tsurugi's head, laughing, " **Aaaaaah! Yeah, that! Pfha, hahahahahahahahaha, stop it bastard, I wanna die!** "

Tsurugi, of course, just laughed in happiness.

Yep…they were drunk…

Kuro suddenly poofed into his cat form, the kitty looking like an overstuffed plushie. Kuro whined slightly. "No more food…"

"You look like a dumpling…" Mahiru deadpanned, becoming a bit more serious afterward. "So, then…you don't become a lion all the time now? That's a relief. I was a little worried how big you'd be from now on."

Kitty Kuro just sighed tiredly. "That'd be exhausting…after all, I have to be this cute lap-sitting size…"

Ai rose a brow. "Why…?"

"Because I'm a soothing-type vampire…" He said, eyes closed as he attempted to doze off once more.

Ai chuckled a little. "Yeah…I believe that, actually. You're one hell of a fighter, when you need to be, but, more than anything, you're an attention lover even more."

Jun spoke from the driver's seat, "There's no need to worry. Tsubaki's subclass are all being held at a holding facility. It's maximum guarded. There's no way they'll escape, so I think you can ignore that dream."

Ai wasn't so sure, but, for the sake of keeping the peace, she just stayed silent. For now, she just tried to think about "happy" things…like the restaurant. She'd never been to an expensive one before. It was nice! Like, really nice! Mahiru was uneasy…probably because he loved saving money, not spending it recklessly. Kuro was right. Mahiru was a housewife…

And, of course, Yumi and Tsurugi had a good time, too. They were totally drunk, Yumi worse than Tsurugi. Honestly, Ai didn't see where this was "having a good time". She could think of so many "fun" things that didn't end up in drunkenness, but…to each his own. And…another thing. Yumi had a thing for big breasts…just like about every guy seemed to.

Except Mahiru. Well, Kuro never seemed too interested in such like that, but…maybe he was just too lazy to be interested in such pervy things. Or, just maybe, he didn't gawk over every busty woman that came across his path. After living for hundreds of years, no doubt those kinds of things lost interest. Ai hoped Kuro wasn't interested in such things. After all, she was anything "exceptional" in terms of looks. She didn't have a big chest or butt. She was…well, average. No doubt, there were people who said she was beautiful or gorgeous, but, in her eyes, she wasn't.

Yumi shouted in his drunken state, him and Tsurugi still talking about breasts. " **Shaddup! Everyone loves those!** "

"No no, no matter how much I like them I won't leer at them like Yumi-chan does~" Tsurugi giggled in his own drunk state. " **I'd pretend to bump into her to touch them~** "

Yumi just cackled over Tsurugi's words. "You're the greatest piece of shit! Teach me your ways! Hahahahahaha!"

Tsurugi seemed to get a little lower in his voice. "Eh, first you need to be good-looking."

Yumi gasped. "Uwah, obnoxious!"

Mahiru was anything but enjoying the conversation. " **Horrible…** "

Ai crossed her arms, a look of distain forming on her face. "I second that! I feel violated just by hearing such pervy words!"

Jun grew a little defensive, as well as cautious. "H… hey now! That's just drunk talk! Right! They're usually a little more decent…

Ai just glanced at him, distain still in her eyes. "Right now, I'm having a hard time believing that…"

"Please forgive them… Okay…?" Jun asked with a look of sympathy. "Hey Yumi! Tsurugi! You're making the kid cringe at you! Did you forget there's a young girl in the car with us?!"

Tsurugi leaned up towards Ai, her sitting in the front seat while Mahiru sat in the back with him and Yumi. "Eeeeh? We're sorry for having bad upbringings~~~? **Ahahahaha!** "

Yumi shouted at Tsurugi, "Don't lump me with you! I'm not at fault, moron!"

Tsurugi winked an eye, stuck up his tongue in a child-like manner, and spoke. "Kamiya Tsurugi, 26-years-old! I'm a shoe-licking piece of shit who loves getting paid! Shoes, the floor, this, that—I'll lick it all if I'm told to!"

"…The more I hear that, the more sick I get." Ai said to herself, Jun looking at her with a panicked expression.

"HAHAHA!" Yumi laughed loudly. **"You're the worst!"**

Tsurugi looked to his friend. "That's a compliment!"

Mahiru, like Ai, didn't think too highly of the people sitting next to him. "Uwah… Hopeless adults…"

Yumikage gained a grin, holding back some laughs as he spoke, obviously still insanely drunk. "Well, we can't help it! This guy was bought by a bad old man when he was a kid."

Tsurugi smiled in his usual shilc-like manner. "No no, Yumi _-chan_! You're giving him a bad rep! I wasn't bought by a bad old man~…back then he was still a bad **young man** ~~~ Ahahahaha!"

Jun's eyes grew a little dark. "Stop that. Don't laugh."

"Ha ha!"T surugi still laughed a bit, leaning back against the seat. "Man~…I'm gonna be Touma-san's slave forever~"

Jun, still visibly upset, spoke once more, "Just how long are you gonna obey that person…"

Tsurugi spoke, his voice a little child-like, "But Touma-san gives so much money~~"

Mahiru looked to Tsurugi. Who was this "Touma" person? Whoever he was, he didn't sound like a nice person. "Um, you three are…very close, aren't you?"

Jun looked back towards Mahiru, a smile coming to his face. "Hm? Yeah… The three of us were classmates. We've been together since first grade…twenty years already, huh? Uwah! When I think of it that way I get creeped out."

Yumi narrowed his eyes a bit. "Jun, you bastard, we can hear you."

Jun didn't even try to apologize. "You heard me? I've been taking care of you guys for twenty years already."

Tsurugi cried out in a baby-like voice, **"** **Papa!** **"**

Jun'ichirou glared back towards Tsurugi. " **I'll punch you.** "

His attention, then, focused back on the road, his voice directed at both Ai and Mahiru. "But at first, Yumi and Tsurugi didn't get along at all. In fact, Tsurugi wouldn't get near anyone."

Ai furrowed her brows a bit, her petting Kitty Kuro's head as he stretched out and climbed onto her shoulder. "Why?"

Jun's voice grew a little quieter. "A long time ago he didn't talk or laugh at all…"

Tsurugi climbed onto the back of Jun's chair, causing him a to swerve her a spilt second, Tsurugi giggling as he spoke, "Jun _-chan_! Stop talking about my damn brat years!"

Jun gasped in panic, him getting the car back on the correct road path. "Whoa! Sit down!"

Of course, Tsurugi just giggled even more, just like a little kid would. "Haha! Ahahahaha!"

A cellphone sounded, everyone in the car looking to it for a second before Jun began speaking, "…It's a call from the branch. Keep it down."

Ai and Mahiru listened as a person from the other end began speaking, " _This is the violation management section. We have confirmed there is a violating subclass in the vicinity._ "

Ai blinked, her looking back towards Mahiru, who was puzzled as well.

The branch person continued on, " _We request Code Balder (Tsurugi), Hod (Yumi), and Thor (Jun) handle this emergency._ _We authorize you three to fight._ _Hod will gauge the situation and decide whether to let Balder release his limiter._ _Five targets, their capture is priority. Erasure also permitted._ _The surroundings have already been cleared._ _We are sending you the map information and images of the targets._ "

Jun replied, "…Roger that."

Tsurugi spoke in his child-like state, "Eeeh~~~ Wait, wait~~ What about the reward~~? How much pay~~~? That affects how hard I work!"

Jun slightly growled in annoyance. "You…"

The branch, however, just seemed a little unsure of how to answer that. " _The pay…? Eh? Why are you…_ "

Tsurugi just kind of blinked. **"** **?** **"**

Another voice came on the phone, and judging by Tsurugi's expression, this had to have been Touma that was mentioned before. **"** _ **…Tsurugi.**_ **"**

Ai felt something almost freeze inside her. This man's voice was something she didn't like. It also seemed…familiar. She knew this wasn't "Dr. Mori", the bastard who put Tsubaki's blood into her as a child, but she still felt like she knew this voice. Why, however, she didn't know.

Touma's voice went on, " _How much do you want?_ _Honestly…I'll give you as much as you'd like once it's over._ "

Tsurugi's eyes just stared, almost as if he were in a trance-like state. **"** **…Touma-san.** **"**

Touma's continued still, " _We don't have a choice, since subclass have been rowdy for a few days here._ _Do things flashily today to teach them a lesson._ "

The phone went dead as an audible "click" was heard on the other end. Jun sighed a bit, turning his wheel as he and the others readied themselves to get to work.

Jun "…Right. Well, fun drunk time's over, guys~…Yumi, get our jackets from the back."

Yumi did as he was asked, complaining at the same time, "This sucks… It's the middle of the afternoon."

The jackets went on, the three of them getting into "C3 Mode". Ai's eyes fell to Tsurugi. Something about him was off this time around. Somehow, he was different them before, and it creeped her out. His eyes fell on her, and, for a split second, she could've sworn they were a different color. He had a secret to him. No doubt, this was the reason he was feared about vampires in Japan. The car came to a stop, the three of them getting out. Yumi pulled a set of keys that he wore around his neck, one of the keys being pressed into the car window as if a magical keyhole had been hidden.

Magic?

Something flashed when the key made contact, Ai, Mahiru, and Kuro all gasping in shock at the suddenness of it all. Mahiru and Kuro pressed their hands (Kuro it was his paws) against the window, but Ai never moved. She just stared up at Yumi, Mahiru and Kuro doing the same.

Ai noticed something…the key was stuck mid-glass. It was acting like a shield or something. Almost like it was putting a barrier up.

Yumi spoke, "You can't get out no matter how hard you try. Stop moving around inside the car."

Mahiru gasped, his hands still pressed against the glass. "What are you…!?"

Tsurugi just chuckled a bit. "Haha! Are you surprised by our sudden chuunibyou powers?"

Tsurugi grew that child-like expression. **"You know, we're magicians."**

Jun just kind of glanced Tsurugi's way. "Aren't we closer to 'exorcists'? Don't say chuunibyou."

Tsurugi glanced back to Jun. "Ah, I guess that sounds cooler?"

Tsurugi held his arms out before him, something happening Ai couldn't really explain. The straps that usually kept his arms in a straightjacket type of hold began floating. Soon, they were secured, the jacket wrapping around him and taking on straightjacket form she was used to seeing. Odd thing was he smiled during the whole thing.

Honestly, she preferred smiling, childish Tsurugi over this one…

Yumi spoke up, "I'm not going. I'll watch over the kids."

Jun nodded in approval. "Yeah. Counting on you."

Yumi leaned against the car a bit, a sick look on his face as he held back a few choking noises. "…'Cause I don't think I can walk straight…"

In reaction to Yumi looking like he was about to throw up, Jun just shouted in irritation, "You drank too much, idiot!"

Tsurugi's voice spoke, it being lighthearted right now, "Haha! Rest up, Yumi _-chan_! Jun _-chan_ , don't come out too much either."

Jun growled at the "warning" Tsurugi gave. "You…just how long are you going to treat me like a blank patient? Stop that."

Tsurugi, however, just grinned. "I can do this alone today."

Jun looked at him, not ready for such a thing to come from him. "Huh? Hey…"

Tsurugi, retaining his childish expression, spoke, stepping away from the two members, "They're past that wall, right? I'll end it quickly. You should just stay here and watch."

That "Oh no" feeling came back to Ai. Something wasn't right. She could feel it, and judging by Mahiru's expression he could feel it as well.

Tsurugi stepped into the small alley way, spotting the fighting subclass. "Haha! Thanks for your patronage!"  
 **  
**The subclass just all stared at him, shocked. Tsurugi spoke, counting them for a moment before continuing his thoughts aloud, "Umm one, two… Oh- You're all here. Seems like it's all right for me to proceed."

The subclass knew right away who this new face had been, and they were terrified.

"This guy!"

"He's Kamiya Tsurugi!"

"Run away!"

"…I'm sorry." Tsurugi began in a low voice before his facial expression turned into one of pure insanity, not to mention twisted enjoyment. " **Touma-san said to do it flashily…** "

Ai, Mahiru, and Kitty Kuro all began immediately freaked out with his sudden personality turn. What was with this guy?! One minute he's cute and adorable, the next he's freaking insane! Ai slightly backed away, but she couldn't turn her head away from the scene. It was intriguing, to be honest.

It got even more bizarre in mere seconds…

Tsurugi looked to have black lightning come from around him, it striking a few of the fleeing subclass as if it were shards of metal or something. It didn't zap them…no, this power of his impaled them, turning the ones hit into dust within no time at all.

Ai could see Tsurugi's eyes. They were different. They were a different color during that split moment, and the expression on his face…it was a blank one.

One subclass managed to survive, him not yet hit, and he ran away. Tsurugi readied himself to chase and hunt the subclass down.

Mahiru panicked, his hands pressing against the car's window when he noticed Tsurugi begin to take off after the fleeing subclass. **"** **Wa-Wait…!** **"**

Yumi pulled out his guns, him growling in irritation as he pointed the barrels towards the scene. **"** **You went too far, moron!** **"**

Yumi wasn't the only one panicking at the scene. Jun threw several poles, each lodging a good bit into the ground right before Tsurugi began to fall from trying to initiate an attack on the fleeing subclass. Luckily, Tsurugi seemed to get trapped—or maybe he was just stuck—by Jun's weapons, Tsurugi's face bearing definite hints of surprise.

Jun shouted, his panic lessening now, **"** **…Idiot… Calm down…!** **Our goal is to capture them…!** **"**

For a moment or two, Tsurugi seemed as though he were getting his bearings or something, him finally speaking, "…I'm sorry. I'm okay."

Then, he smiled in that childish way Ai was so used to by now. "I'm pretty calm today."

Jun didn't trust those words for a second. "Show me your eyes!"

Tsurugi just grinned happily. "I said I'm fine~"

Jun still possessed a highly skeptical gaze pointed at Tsurugi, but he relented. "Hm. You seem fine for now."

Mahiru couldn't believe what he'd seen, and neither could Ai or Kuro.

"What…!? That person," Mahiru trailed off. "He's like…Kuro…"

Ai, then, spoke aloud, "Is…he human…? He doesn't seem human."

Yumi, his cell pressed against his ear, looked to Mahiru and Ai. "That's why he said 'magicians'…"

Yumi proceeded to speak on the phone afterward. "Hod to management section. Handling complete. Four erased. One captured."

Mahiru gave a glance Yumi's way."'Erased'…"

Yumi peered at Mahiru, him also noticing Ai's own disapproving gaze. "Huh?"

Mahiru spoke, Ai kept quiet…for now. "Did you… kill those four…? Why…!?"

Yumikage just kind of blinked, not really getting Mahiru's reaction. "…Yeah. I remember—you didn't **erase** Tsubaki's subclass before. What, you don't wanna kill 'em?"

Ai snapped her gaze at Yumi, a dark look in her eyes.

Mahiru shouted, feeling his own anger rising, " **What did those vampires do!?** **Was it really…so bad that you had to kill them!?** "

Like usual, Yumi was getting irritated, fast. **"** **Aaah!? I wouldn't know something like that.** **"**

Mahiru blinked in slight confusion, Yumi continuing, **"** **We don't care what they did.** **This is our job.** **"**

"Tsurugi-chan's great magic battle~~~" Tsurugi said in that usual childish voice of his, a big grin present as if he'd just discovered a toy in a box of cereal. "The end~~~"

Ai looked at Mahiru's current expression, it a mixture of shock and terror, but Ai's own expression, it being one of disgust and disapproval, did not change. So, then…they just killed and captured whoever they were told to go after, and not only that…Tsurugi, and possibly the other two, enjoyed this "job" of theirs. Honestly, that made sense. Ai needed to watch out. After all, they were after her too.

" _Men who kill without reason…cannot be reasoned with…"_ Ai spoke in her thoughts. _"It's hopeless, Mahiru. These guys…in my opinion, they cannot help us. Not as they currently are…"_

* * *

Watching from somewhere that overlooked the area, Mikuni just grinned. His eyes fell to Tsurugi, his grin never fading. "A~ah. How repulsive. He's an inelegant dog like always, that Tsurugi _-san_."

Mikuni's eyes, then, fell to Ai.

Johann had found some rather interesting bits on her. Mikuni knew that C3 wanted Ai back in their grips, as to further the experiments with her. Her human body could not only accept Servamp blood…it adapted to the substance. The blood changed her, even if it was just a little. Honestly, Mikuni worried a bit when looking at the girl.

* * *

Who knows what was in store for her future…

Whatever it was, C3 was going to do their best to have a hand in it…

Okay! Another chapter finished! Well, what do you guys think? Was it good? I hope so. Leave me your comments in the reviews, please! Or, if you'd like, PM me! I try to read and answer them ASAP.

Well…that's about it…

See you all next chapter…bye-bye!


	39. Chapter 39

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Umm…yeah, nothing really to say here. I know this is kind of dragging, but ifthis all weren't in the manga I don't think it'd be important. So, I will be adding what I find, as well as some of my own stuff here and there. Tsubaki will be coming in, but, honestly, I'm not sure which chapter. I'm trying to see where he'd fit in, story-wise.

So, please continue to put up with everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Orange Princess 2014"

Thank you for your favorite: "BellaSara2012"

Thank you for your follow: "BellaSara2012"

Enjoy!

Chapter Begin!

* * *

 _[A little detour before going to C3's Tokyo branch…]_

" **I'm Kurumamori Takuto, three years old!** Roar!" Said a little boy in a school uniform as he played with his black and white lion toys, Jun holding him, giving the little boy a look of faint surprise.

"Oh, you said it right," Jun muttered.

This was Jun's son, Takuto…or "Taku" for short. Ai, Mahiru, and Kitty Kuro watched from inside the car.

Kitty Kuro looked at the boy and father in slight confusion. "?"

Mahiru, in shock at the scene, stammered, "Uh…umm…"

But Ai, unlike the other two, couldn't take her eyes off the little boy, her heart melting. "He's so adorable! Oh my goodness!"

She, then, looked at Mahiru and Kitty Kuro, who were giving her confused expressions, her blinking at them both. "What? He's cute…"

Mahiru shrugged a bit, not denying the child was adorable…all children seemed to be that way, though. No doubt, it was just a girl thing. All girls melted at babies and toddlers. Kitty Kuro, however, just looked at Ai, her noticing this.

A smile came to her as she placed Kitty Kuro on her lap. "You're cuter…don't worry."

He seemed to relax, a "meow" escaping as he let her pet his back a bit.

Tsurugi's voice came to their attention, the C3 member apparently back to his normal, kiddish self, " **I'm a too-cute twenty-six-year-old kid! Kamiya Tsurugi!** "

Mahiru blinked. Why was he introducing himself… _ **again**_?

Yumi grew irritated with Tsurugi, like always. "You're obnoxious. Not cute."

Tsurugi gestured to Yumi, his eyes still fixated on the tiny child. "And he's a super twenty-six-year-old elementary school kid, Tsukimitsu Yumikage-kun!"

Oh no…surely not everyone would be "introduced", right? Hearing everything, Mahiru and Ai just stared at the scene, Kitty Kuro still lost inside his own little world, dozing off and on as Ai continued to give him attention, which he loved.

Tsurugi just continued on, still talking about Yumi, **"** **He's mean to girls he likes** **!** **"**

That pushed Yumi to the final straw. **"** **I'll seriously make you cry, Tsurugi!** **"**

The attention suddenly fell on car, Mahiru blinking. "Are they…uh, expecting something from us?"

"I don't want to give that sort of introduction…" Ai deadpanned. "It's silly…"

But the staring didn't stop, Mahiru sputtering out the same sort of intro for himself, **"** **I- I'm… Shi… Shirota Mahiru, sixteen years old…?** **"  
** **  
**Takuto shouted in what seemed like apparent glee, "Shirotama!"

" **That's it!** That's what we were waiting for!" Tsurugi exclaimed, him turning to Ai next. "You're next!"

Ai looked to the child, her not able to ignore his staring adorableness, and with a sigh, she did her own little intro with little to no enthusiasm, "Maeda Airi…"

Tsurugi looked almost disappointed. "That's boring! Taku wants to know something about you! Pleeeease!?"

Ai inwardly sighed. "…I don't know what to say…I, uh…my boyfriend's a vampire?"

Everyone, minus Mahiru, Kitty Kuro, and Takuto, just kind of stared at her, almost as if the little piece of information had caught the members off-guard or something, to which she just stared at them. "Are you seriously going to expect me to believe that bit of news surprised you all? Come on…"

"Well…" Yumi began. "We didn't think he was actually your boyfriend…"

"Ah, I see…" Ai shrugged it off. "The more you know…"

Takuto successfully ended the silence that followed. "Uuuu! I want Yumika, Churugi!"

Taku ended up hitting his father in the face as he tried to escape from his hold, him reaching for the other C3 members, namely Tsurugi. "Churugi hold me!"

Jun grew irritated with his own child. "Ah, jeez, how are you sick!? You're energetic! They said you had a fever at daycare and needed to go home!"

Tsurugi, fulfilling the child's wishes, picked up the little boy. "There there, Churugi'll hold you!"

"Damn it…he likes Yumi and Tsurugi too much…" Jun whined, watching his son hold onto Tsurugi with a firm grip. "He's neglecting Papa…"

Yumi smirked. "Jun, that just means you don't have enough power as a papa, right? In fact…isn't this fine? He can have three papas! It's wonderful!"

Jun glanced at Yumi with a disgusted expression. " **Please don't ever say that again**. If this guy tells someone that, there'll be a huge misunderstanding."

Tsurugi shouted in glee, lifting the child in the air with a huge smile, "Taku-chan! I'm your **third papa…!** "

Jun gasped. " **Aaah! Stop that! Tsurugi please stop!** I'm his only papa!"

Mahiru and Ai just watched the scene. It was weird, namely because this was a normal one; three friends getting on each other nerves, two of them getting all melty and such around the other's kid, who obviously seemed to like their company.

Mahiru thought to himself, " _…They're normal._ _This is a normal scene._ "

Yumi began to pull on his scarf a bit, "Hey Jun…neck's gonna get cold like that."

Jun looked at him. "Eh? I'm not really that cold."

Yumi pulled his scarf off, wrapping it around Takuto's little neck. "Not you, you damn moron! I mean Taku! As if I care about you!"

Jun sighed in defeat. "Ah, oh him…"

Mahiru looked to Ai, who was back to giving Kitty Kuro more attention, Mahiru's eyes falling back on the scene, namely Tsurugi. " _He's holding a child and laughing._ _Is this…really the face of a person who just killed vampires? I guess…for these people, this is their everyday life…_ "

Tsurugi looked to Jun. "Jun _-chan_ , what about the car?"

Jun replied, "Ah, it's fine. I brought the child seat in the trunk."

Tsurugi shook his head. "No, I mean, there're five people riding already."

 **"Ah!"** Jun gasped as he caught wind of the issue. "…I see what you mean. There's two people (and a cat) today…I'm so used to it I just…"

Tsurugi chuckled in child-like delight. "Jun _-chan_ 's missing a few screws like always! Hahha!"

Jun shot a faint glare at Tsurugi, sighing in defeat as he glanced at the car. "No choice, then…why don't I drop the Sloth pair off at the branch first. It's almost time anyway."

"…Pair means two…" Ai said a little begrudged, Mahiru smiling awkwardly.

"Ah, that sounds good~~!" Tsurugi's eyes grew wide with a smile.

He, then, looked at the car, his expression changing from his delightful one to a rather fearful sort. **"…** **Plus, they're all scared of me.** **"**

Mahiru and Ai couldn't help but look at him with slight terror. Was all of that really necessary?!

Yumi shrugged. "Then we'll feed Taku some candy from that store over there."

Takuto perked his ears with that word. "Candy?"

Jun just nodded in approval. "Yeah, thanks. Absolutely do not let **the two of them** out of your sight, Yumi. Especially the big one."  
 **  
**Yumi nodded, a little bored now. "Got it. Especially the big one."  
 **  
**Tsurugi gave a sly expression. "Being told that makes me wanna run away as fast as I can~~~"

Yumi glared at him. **"I'll put you on a leash, bastard."**

* * *

In the car ride to C3, Mahiru and Ai switched places, Ai sitting in the back while Mahiru sat in the front. Kitty Kuro had dozed off, Ai beginning to do the same as well. Honestly, it'd been a long day, and she was tired. Also, her little dream about tsubaki and his crew hadn't really given her "good" sleep. She never got any quality rest when she dreamed.

So, as she and Kitty Kuro snoozed, Mahiru and Jun struck up a small conversation.

"Uuum Shirota…Mahiru, is your name, right?" Jun asked the Eve, who nodded.

Mahiru replied, "Ah…yes. Um…I'm sorry, I don't know your name yet…I know it's…Kuruma…"

Jun nodded, his eyes remaining on the road. "Yeah, it's Kurumamori."

Mahiru repeated the name, "Kurumamori _-san_."

Jun continued his thoughts aloud, " **…Was Tsurugi scary?** I know your friend seemed to think he was. I saw the look in her eyes…"

Mahiru looked at him, his eyes falling on the floor of the car. "Umm…no…"

Jun, sensing Mahiru's unease, began to chuckle a bit, trying to ease the tension in the Eve. "That guy…is pretty unique."

Mahiru for a moment was silent, but eventually he began speaking, "…Rather than 'scared', I just thought I 'didn't understand him'. I still don't know anything yet, so…I think I'd _**like**_ **to** know."

Mahiru's eyes fell back to Ai's sleeping form. "As for Ai…well, she's in a bit of an interesting situation. It's changed her in many ways, I think."

Jun contemplated Mahiru's words before he spoke aloud, "…I'm hoping that's the only 'changes' she experiences…"

Mahiru glanced to Jun, a little shocked at what he'd heard. "Huh?"

"It's nothing…" Jun dismissed it, his eyes falling on the approaching facility. "Well, we're here…"

* * *

Mahiru woke Ai, which ended up waking Kitty Kuro as well, then both following Jun. Mahiru was a bit shocked, actually. "We're really going through the station…"

Jun held back a chuckle. "It's more convenient to commute to work directly through the station, right?"

Mahiru felt a few drops of sweat form. "Right…"

Jun glanced Mahiru and Ai's way. "You were brought here once by Shuu, right? When the door opens, go down. There'll be a 'reception'. There call Shuu…uh, you know Tsuyuki Shuuhei, right? Call him over."

"By ourselves…?" Ai asked, skeptical of how safe this was.

Jun replied, "We're gonna drop my son off at my house. We'll come after that."

And, with that, they were left alone. Kitty Kuro just sighed. "…We're completely at C3's pace, aren't we? What a pain..."

Mahiru, sensing Ai's building unease, gave a smile as he spoke in an optimistic way, "It seems so, but… nothing ventured, nothing gained! Come on, let's go!"

Ai looked at him in pure disbelief. "How are you so calm about this? These people are after me, too! Who knows what they plan to do with me! Last time, I was experimented on as a child! And that Doctor Mori guy seemed to want to do even more on me!"

Mahiru felt awkward now. Of course he didn't forget all of that stuff happening. How could he? But it didn't help Ai for her to constantly be scared either. He and Kuro would be enough to keep her safe…right?

Either way, they entered the elevator, the doors closing before them, and that's where things got complex, naturally. The elevator went to the floor Jun had instructed, and when they exited all three were stunned at what they saw. It was a large tree. What the tree was used for…who knows. It was just sort of…there. It had a weird triangle pattern underneath it, so was it magical in some way? Mahiru, Kitty Kuro on his head now, and Ai went forward, neither expecting what happened next.

The floor pulled from under Ai's feet, Ai falling down a shaft of some sort.

"AI!" Mahiru shouted, but the floor closed too soon.

Mahiru's eyes were wide, as was Kuro's. Did C3 just kidnapped Ai?! Was this what she had been so apprehensive about?

"We need to find her, now!" Mahiru shouted, but this plan was cut short when a chair literally came out of nowhere, it rushing him forward, Kitty Kuro holding on for dear life as Mahiru cried out, _"WAHHHHHH!"_

When he stopped he was before a table, a computer materializing out of nowhere.

Was this whole place magical? Seriously, what was going on?!

The computer spoke, _"Thank you very much for visiting. Please fill in the required fields._ "

Mahiru looked at the page. It looked like a sign-in sheet. It had lots of things listed, too.

[A/N: This is how it's listed in the manga, so I'm listing it here, too…well, minuses the boxes. Those won't show up on Fanfiction…]

 **Sign-in Sheet**

 **[Name] _**

 **[Affiliation] (Check one)**  
~ Individual  
~ Corporation: Company Name **_**  
~ Government Official  
~ Sorcery Organization: Organization Name **_**  
~ Affiliate of another C3 Branch: Branch Name **_**  
~ Other **_**

 **[Race] (Check One)**  
~ Human ~ Sorcerer ~ Vampire ~ Werewolf  
~ Other **_**  
 **  
[Colleague of]** **_**

Mahiru blinked, his mind momentarily off Ai. "A sign-in sheet…? Is it okay for me to fill it out?"

With a shrug, he began typing. "Name…Shirota Mahiru…"

He read the next line, his eyes growing wide as he exclaimed, "Sorcery organization and government official!? I guess…This is a bigger organization than I thought…Race…? It's not just vampires! Werewolves and stuff…"

"Seems like there aren't many of them left anymore, though…" Kuro said, not surprised by those words, his mind still focused on where Ai was, and more importantly if she was safe. "Shouldn't we look for Ai?"

Mahiru didn't answer that, him too busy paying another fact. Kuro was sitting on the back of the computer chair, his arms propped on Mahiru's head as the Servamp lazily leaned over him, Mahiru getting irritated with the lazy Servamp. "Why are you in human form!? Get down!"

Kuro continued looking down at his Eve. "The thing is…I can't go back to being a cat…and I can't move from here…"

Mahiru's eyes widened as the realization came to him. "Eh!? Huh? It's true…I can't stand from this chair…"

Something else caught their attention, black liquid of some sort dripping from above. Both looked, a familiar voice greeting them, " **Hello, Mahiru-kun!** You had me waiting for quite a while~~~"

Mahiru gasped at the presence. **"** **Mikuni-san!?** **"**

Kuro, honestly, wasn't too thrilled about this. More than anything, he wanted to find Ai. He didn't trust this place, and with good reason. She made a good point earlier. They had experimented on her when she was young. If desired, they could do it again…

He needed to find her…

"Mahiru…" Kuro tried, but he was silenced as Mahiru began speaking to Mikuni.

"You're here… but why are you up there…?" Mahiru asked the Eve.

A thought came to Mahiru at that moment. "Ah, I…actually, I went to your shop once…"

Mikuni, using one of his vampire weapons, lowered himself to the floor as he spoke, "Yeah, I heard from Johan that you came. You didn't get him at all, right? Though Johan said you played a role in his strange research or something."

Now on the ground, Mikuni still spoke, "Looks like you really did your best with Greed's case. I was just out of town then…should I apologize for not being able to help out?"

Mikuni, then, gestured to himself, a kind smile present. **"I'll be your strength this time.** **"**

Mahiru inwardly commented on the new scene. " _Mikuni-san and Jeje came too. Doesn't this mean all of the Servamps are gathered…?_ "

Mikuni, before Mahiru could speak, spoke once more, "Mahiru _-kun_ , regarding C3…I'd like to give you some advice first."

Mahiru interrupted him before the adventurous Eve could continue on, "I need to find my friend first…you were here before, weren't you? Could you help us find her? She dropped through a hole in the floor when it slid out from under her."

Mikuni gave a worried gaze. "Yes…I saw it. I'm sorry, Mahiru _-kun_ , but I do not know where she would be. I'm afraid I do not fully understand why C3 has its eyes set on her…"

"Do they…experiment on humans?" Mahiru asked, hesitant.

Mikuni pondered for a moment. "It is rumored such experiments are still carried out, but such activity is highly classified, Mahiru _-kun_. Even for someone like me, it wouldn't be easy getting such secrets."

Mahiru's eyes grew a little dim.

That didn't sound good at all…

"By the way, Mahiru _-kun_ , how did you know I used to be in C3?" Mikuni asked, curious.

"Umm," Mahiru thought for a second. "Tsurugi _-san_ did."

"Tsurugi _-san_ did." Mikuni repeated, a grin forming before his words became a little unsettling for Mahiru. " **It's better if you don't get near Kamiya Tsurugi.** "

Mahiru looked to Mikuni. "Why?"

Mikuni held up his index fingering in a counting sort of way. "First of all, here's the most important advice: That thing's useless. It's completely broken…No, **it's** _ **been**_ **completely broken.** "

Obviously, the "thing" or "it" was Tsurugi.

Mahiru furrowed his brows a bit. "You mean…by **'Touma** _ **-san**_ **'**?"

Mikuni was slightly intrigued by Mahiru's answer. "…You've met Touma _-san_?"

Mahiru shook his head. "No, I've only heard his name, but…when that name was mentioned things became strange…"

Mikuni slightly nodded. "I see. Be careful around those two. **Kamiya Tsurugi is an 'obstacle' that should be removed.** There may be times when a strange friendliness will trick you, but that thing's just going to get in our way. It isn't on our side. And also-"

Their little conversation was cut short, Tsuyuki entering. **"** **What are you doing, Mikuni** _ **-senpai**_ **.** **"  
**  
Mahiru gasped as he looked at the new presence. "Tsuyuki-senp…uh, Tsuyuki…-san!"

Mikuni casually greeted with a friendly smile. "Hey, Shuuhei."

Mahiru blinked, him looking between Mikuni and Tsuyuki. "Eh…huh? 'Mikuni- _ **senpai**_ '…"

Mikuni looked to Mahiru, his usual smile present. "Ah, Shuuhei and I had a junior-senior relationship when we were students~ I'm one year his senior! Hahaha."

He was older than Tsuyuki…?

He looked younger…but, then again, that really didn't matter, did it?

Tsuyuki spoke to Mahiru, looking at his tablet more than Mahiru himself, "Why are you alone? Where is Where are those three idiots?"

Yet he didn't care to ask where Ai was…?

Mahiru moved when readying to speak to Tsuyuki, his eyes drawn to his body. "Ah, I can move…um, I was told to go first. Can you tell me where Ai is?"

Mikuni spoke as he looked at "Shuu". "Hahaha, I saw Tsurugi-san~. Even though _ **that incident**_ happened he's still a laughing piece of shit like always. Oh Shuuhei, are you still being **protected** by shit like that~? Ahhahha."

Mikuni gave an amused sigh. "Hooonestly, those people and Shuuhei too…this place realllly hasn't changed~~~…"

Tsuyuki looked at Mahiru, a look of pure irritation covering his face. "Shirota Mahiru _-kun_. I'm only telling you this because he's here, but, **I really hate this person.** **Incidentally, I also hate those three.** "

He sort of glanced at Kuro, who was back to sitting on Mahiru's head in his cat form. "Of course, I also hate vampires."

Mikuni chuckled in amusement. "How rare. What's got you all emotional?"

Tsuyuki continued, his tone irksome, **"** **I quite hate them, so in the future should** _ **something**_ **happen, it would help if you would keep that in mind.** **"**

" **HA~~~?** I wonder if that shabby warning will be 'Though you'll suffer a bit, there's no problem'?" Mikuni said, his eyes looking to his doll. "What do you think, Abel?"

Tsuyuki, almost emotionless, pointed the way as he spoke, "…Mahiru _-kun_. This way. I will simply tell you about the other Servamps' situations…and about this facility."

Mahiru blinked. "And Ai?"

Tsuyuki looked back at him, Kitty Kuro glaring when Tsuyuki replied, "…Follow me, please."

* * *

[The Greed team at the moment]

Lawless and Licht were proving just how unruly the Greed pair truly were, and that they never could get along for too much time. Expectedly, they'd begun fighting, Licht pulling on Lawless's scarf while Lawless pulled on Licht's hair all while both tried pulling away from the other. Honestly, all they were accomplishing was the fact their bickering created quite the laughable scene.

 **"** **My head really hurts!"** Lawless shouted in total irritation at his Eve, the Servamp next mimicking the sounds of his head pounding. **"Poundpoundpoundpound! Don't mess with me! I won't forgive you even if you cry, got it!? You garbage angel!** **"**

" **Very well, stupid rat. My archangel-self will purify you in three seconds.** " Licht threatened as his anger grew second by second. **"Die."**

Lawless fired back in sarcasm. "ONE…TWO…THREE…! I'm not purified yet, am I?!"

* * *

Well, well, well…we're finished with this chapter! So, what did you guys think? Things are getting a little interesting, huh? Any comments for me? Anything at all? Leave them in the form of a lovely review, please!

Well, until next chapter…bye-bye!


	40. Chapter 40

Hiya and Merry Christmas (slash) Happy Holidays to you all! Hopefully it's been a good holiday season. So, I've been really delaying this chapter. Like for many, December is busy for me, especially when it gets closer to the end of the month, but I managed to finish up another chapter! I have changed stuff from the original manga, as some people have asked me to do. I'm kind of winging it here, so don't get nasty if something isn't right or doesn't sound kosher, please.I haven't really read any future chapters, so I'm trying to not do anything that will heavily clash with what might or might not appear in those. All I've really done is read Wiki summaries of Servamp. That's all I'm going off of, other than stealing—erm, borrowing—dialogue from the fan-translated manga pages I can find.

So, without further delay, let's get started!

Thank you for your review: "xenocanaan", "BlueMoon Goddess", "Orange Princess 2014"

Thank you for your favorite: "Waltzing Shadow", "Cathedegore", "creven16", "alpal2019"

Thank you for your follow: "Waltzing Shadow", "Cathedegore", "Krystaine"

[EDIT: I had to change your pen name a bit "Cathedegore" because it wouldn't let me put it in the way it's actually typed out, so I shortened it.]

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai felt her eyes begin to open. The lids felt heavy, making her wonder how long she'd been asleep. Also, what even happened for her to have fallen asleep? She couldn't really remember. She remembered falling down that shaft, but the question of "Where did she go?" was still unsolved. Her vision was a little blurry, but she could tell she was sitting up in a chair. It was a metal chair, and her wrists and ankles had been fastened down, but she wasn't alert enough for it to actually worry her. However, when she was alert, she felt her apprehension grow.

Acting on her first instinct, she looked around. The room wasn't a familiar one, but she knew she was still within the walls of C3. That much she was certain of, but where at…she didn't know.

Her eyes fell back to her confined wrists. Someone didn't plan on her getting up and walking out of here, "surprise, surprise" (note the sarcasm, please).

"Kuro…Mahiru…" Ai said in a whisper. "Please, come and find me…"

"I doubt they'll be here anytime soon," A new voice spoke, Ai's attention drawn to it. "Sloth and his Eve are a bit busy. So, for now, it's just you and us."

Ai narrowed her eyes, not yet seeing the person, a female, who had been speaking. "Who is 'us'?"

"Now, Maeda Airi…" The person spoke. "We're not going to hurt you. In fact, we're going to make you better than before…if you'll let us. Well, actually, it won't matter if you let it happen or not. The procedure is very simple. Just a few simple injections, no cutting in the slightest. I promise. If you cooperate, you'll be returned to a room and merely observed."

"I want to see Mahiru and Kuro!" Ai shouted, struggling to get free. "Get me out of this chair!"

"I'm sorry," the woman's voice continued, Ai still not seeing a body to match it to. "But I cannot do that. This research is far too valuable to throw it all away because of your stubbornness. If you insist on resisting, I can make this situation far less pleasant for you. So…please, keep that in mind."

Ai scoffed in irritation, a smirk appearing. "You can drop the 'nice doctor' act. It's really getting on my nerves. Let me guess. You're picking up on Doctor Mori's stuff? Is that why I'm here?"

The doctor was silence.

Ai shouted as her irritation grew, "Tell me! I think I have the right to know!"

The woman, Ai finally noticing she possessed blonde hair as she walked closer, sighed, her face still not visible to Ai. "Doctor Mori…I do miss him. He had such a wondrous mind. Very unique, but, alas, people cannot live forever…"

Then, Ai found the woman's eyes looking directly at her, Ai taking notice of her duo-colored irises, the woman continuing, "Or can they? You, Maeda Airi, will help make such a thing possible. We can't use the Servamps to study…far too dangerous, but we can use _**you**_. With a few injections of Servamp blood, we will see what changes take place over time. We'll use larger doses than before, of course. The blood is quite fresh, as we were able to draw from Greed and Pride, but the other Servamps we have yet to get a hold of. No matter. We'll start with what we currently possess: Melancholy, Greed, and Pride."

The woman picked up a syringe, ready to inject the red liquid that filled it into the I.V. that had already been inserted into Ai's arm. "Now…just relax. You might feel a bit…odd when it's over."

Ai's eyes widened, her feeling something welling up inside herself.

No…this couldn't be happening…! Not again!

The first was emptied through the I.V., the doctor readying the next. Ai felt the building feeling grow as the next syringe was emptied, her heart racing faster and faster. She could feel her fear rising. She knew what happened if she got too frightened—she lost control.

"Do it. Lose control." A black fox appeared near the doctor, only Ai able to see the creature, who continued to speak, "She's hurting you, Ai-chan. It's only fair to hurt her back. Let it out…let me out. **I'll protect you…** _ **I promise**_ **.** "

Ai knew what this was.

This was Tsubaki's "Inner Self", but why was it there?

She saw another syringe be picked up, her fear growing even higher. She looked at the fox creature, it speaking once more, "Rely on me…just once. If you stay here, you'll die."

But…she couldn't. She didn't want to kill anyone. "I…I can't…"

The fox vanished in an explosion of black flames, its voice whispering in the wind in a very taunting fashion, "You will…but, until then..."

Suddenly, Ai heard the woman scream, her eyes drawn to the sound. What happened next threw her for a loop. It was chaos. A fierce wind picked up out of nowhere, Ai's hair blown all about as more screaming filled the air. Then, a single sound came to her ears: A wooden tap on the ground, making her eyes widen as she looked up.

Her eyes stared into red ones.

"Tsu…baki?" She asked in a drawn out way.

She felt her restraints break, her immediately drawing away from him with no place to go but further against the chair's cool metal. "Why…? I mean…how? How are you—?"

She felt a touch on her cheek, her eyes drawn to it before going back to his face, Tsubaki's voice speaking, "My dear Airi…did you really think I'd been beaten? That I'd never return for you? My girl is so naïve…"

She felt her heart race.

He was here for her. There was no way to get away from him! She was trapped…

"It's better than being trapped with C3…" Ai reasoned inside herself.

And that was correct. Tsubaki, at the worst, wanted to turn her, but other than that…he'd never actually tried to hurt her. Okay, that was a lie…he'd bitten her, more than once. But was he worse than C3? In her eyes, they were a bigger threat. Tsubaki was the lesser of two evils, and, if needed, she'd choose him over them. Still, she couldn't leave Mahiru and Kuro. They'd never know where she was!

Tsubaki outstretched his hand, offering Ai to take it.

She stared at the hand, her eyes narrowing at him. "Even if I refused, you'd still take me…"

"Hmm…would I?" Tsubaki teased with a smirk. "Does my girl really know me as well as she thinks? Hmm…?"

Ai, then, heard voices. No doubt, it was more C3 members. Her eyes fell back to Tsubaki, her gaze falling to his offered hand. Maybe she could escape from them and find Mahiru and Kuro later? Or, maybe Kuro and her had some sort of mind connection still? The voices grew closer, and Ai knew there was no time to decide.

"Fine…" Ai said, taking his hand.

Tsubaki pulled her into a bridal-style hold, him turning to his loyal followers, all being present. "I leave it to you all…"

* * *

[With Mahiru and Kuro]

Mahiru looked to Tsuyuki, everyone walking down the hall together. "So, then…the other Servamps and Eves are gathered on another floor?"

Tsuyuki looked towards Sloth's Eve. "Yes. There is a room prepared for every pair. It's mostly a secretive matter so I will only briefly explain it, but, for the most part, this facility is underground. In fact, the upper floors are the company house…the employees' living space."

Mahiru blinked, his eyes drawn to a map-like drawing. "Heeh…"

Tsuyuki explained it a bit more, "Well, generally, it's more that it's contracted for us for when we can't return home, rather than for us to live in. Since there's no one who wants to live underground all the time."

Mahiru was a little astounded. "It's surprisingly like…a normal company."

Tsuyuki seemed to ignore his comment, tapping away on his tablet as he continued to speak, "We don't mind if you use the employee cafeteria I showed you earlier."

Tsuyuki paused, his eyes landing on behind Mahiru, his eyes forming a slight glare. "By the way…how far do you plan on following us, Mikuni-senpai?"

Mikuni just chuckled gleefully. "I'm watching you work, Shuuhei~ Ahhahha."

"Your room should have been prepared just like the other Eves' have," Tsuyuki's glare increased, but he relented as his gaze fell back on Mahiru as he opened a door to a room. "Whatever…this will be the room Mahiru _-kun_ will be staying in. It's been furnished with a kitchen and a bathroom, so please use it as you like."

Mahiru was, again, surprised. "We get a room…?"

Tsuyuki continued, "However…the bedroom has a slightly old bunk bed."

Kitty Kuro scampered inside. "I get the top bed~!"

Mahiru shouted, **"** **Ah—Kuro! Rock-paper-scissors!** **"**

Tsuyuki looked towards Mikuni, "…Nostalgic, isn't it? Mikuni _-senpai_."

Mikuni just grinned. "…Shuuhei, you did something _this_ irritating?"

Tsuyuki didn't change, him still speaking, "I had a senior who was good at irritating people, so I probably resemble him."

Mahiru, holding Kitty Kuro's tail and refraining him from claiming the top bed, looked at the other two, confusion in his eyes. "…Eh? What…?"

Tsuyuki looked towards Mahiru. "We're talking about when Mikuni-senpai was in C3. **He used this room.** **With Tsurugi-san.** "

Mahiru, naturally, was shocked by this information. "Eh…"

Mikuni, hands shoved in his pockets, grinned at Tsuyuki, not really letting his irritation show at this moment, "Why here specifically? There are lots of other rooms, aren't there?"

"It's because Tsurugi _-san's_ room is next door. If something happens, he'll deal with it." Tsuyuki pointed down the hall. "Tsurugi _-san_ lives next door, so if you need something call Tsurugi _-san_."

Mahiru, now beside Tsuyuki, spoke, "Umm, by ' **lives** '…you mean?"

Tsuyuki replied, "…Tsurugi-san doesn't have a house outside."

 **"** **He's the worst, isn't he~ Ahaha.** **"** Mikuni chuckled. **"** **Tsurugi-san's been living here eeeeever since he was born twenty-six years ago.** **He hasn't lived anywhere outside of this basement even once, you know~?** **"**

Mikuni paused, apparently getting a grip on himself. "Being raised in a place like this, yeah, that'll warp your personality~ Ahhahhah…"

Tsuyuki, for once, didn't seem irritated with Mikuni's behavior, the C3 member speaking, "It doesn't seem he wants to leave here either. And, you're certainly one to talk about personalities…Isn't it the person themselves' freedom as to where they live?"

"…In that person's case," Mikuni trailed off with a grin. "Can you really call it **freedom** …?"

Mahiru's eyes widened a bit. Suddenly, the matter that actually…well, mattered, came back to his attention. He needed to find Ai! Who knows where she went!

"Umm…Tsuyuki-senpai…?" Mahiru began, a noise cutting him off.

It was Tsuyki's cellphone, the C3 member answering it, "Ah… Pardon me. It's from Kurumamori _-san_. Hello, this is Tsuyuki."

Jun spoke on the other end, " _Ah, Shuu? You're with Mahiru-kun, right?_ We're already in the office. You here yet?"

Tsuyuki growled on his end, " _Don't 'you here yet' me…Are you three together?_ "

Jun shook his head. "Nah, Tsurugi said he forgot something and went back to his room…That's it."

Tsuyuki grew immediately irritated with Jun's carelessness. " _That person will disappear instantly so please don't take your eyes off of him._ "

"He's probably chatting someone up somewhere. Go catch him for us. Hahaha." Jun chuckled.

Tsuyuki sighed in aggravation. " _…I thought that would happen, but still._ "

Suddenly, another sound came from his phone, Tsuyuki's eyes widening as he spoke to Jun, "I'll have to call you back. _**They're**_ calling…"

Tsuyuki pressed a button on his phone. "Yes? What is it? Is everything alrigh—what?! What do you mean she's gone?! How?! Oh…yes, I understand. I'll get on it immediately."

Mahiru's eyes widened at one single line of that weird conversation.

" _ **What do you mean she's gone?!"**_

Was he talking about Ai? Granted, "she" could mean anyone, but…there was a chance that it was Airi. If so…she was in trouble! Mahiru placed his hand on Tsuyuki's shoulder. "What's going on?! Is it about Ai? Is she alright?!"

Tsuyuki thought about telling the Eve to shut up and leave it alone, but he knew better.

"Maeda Airi's no longer within the confines of C3…" he said, Mahiru's eyes widening.

"Did she…was it on her own? When she gets scared, she tends to lose control in some weird way!" Mahiru shouted as his concern grew.

Tsuyuki's head shook. "It wasn't her…she had some help. My superior told me that it was Melancholy and his followers who did this, not Maeda Airi. She is gone, our cameras showing she left with him and the others."

Kuro's eyes widened.

She left _**with**_ him…? Doesn't he mean that Tsubaki kidnapped her?

"This is quite a problem," Tsuyuki said, looking at this tablet before his eyes fell back to Mahiru. "Good day, Shirota Mahiru-kun. Mikuni-senpai will keep you company, I assure you. Please, stay out of areas you do not belong."

"Wait!" Mahiru shouted, Tsuyuki looking at him with an irritated expression. "Ai's our friend…can't we help in some way? I doubt she left with Tsubaki on her own free will. He probably pressured her into it or something. She'd never just leave with him…"

"I will show you the video feed if you need proof," Tsuyuki said, tapping away at his tablet.

A video came up, his pressing another few areas before it began playing. Sure enough, Ai was confronted by Tsubaki…but something struck Mahiru as strange. Ai had been confined to a chair. She was strapped to it. Something more had been going on. He knew it!

"Now, I must leave. Believe whatever you wish…" Tsuyuki said in a cold-hearted manner before taking his leave.

"Interesting…" Mikuni said with a grin.

"What is?" Mahiru asked as he glanced at the Eve.

"I'm sure Sloth noticed the video…" Mikuni said as he looked towards Kuro. "Did you see it, too?"

Kuro softened his features, ultimately nodding. "Yeah…"

Mahiru blinked. "Saw what? What are you two talking about?!"

"They were experimenting on her…again, Mahiru." Kuro said with a heavy heart. "No doubt, that's why she went with him."

"I noticed she was restrained, but that might be going too far, Kuro," Mahiru replied.

"Sloth is right, Mahiru-kun." Mikuni agreed. "Your friend had an I.V. attached to her, and there were used syringes near her. My guess: They had been filled with Servamp blood. Not just Melancholy's, however. Unfortunately, I don't know anything to give solid proof of my theory."

"Ai…" Mahiru stated as his felt his heart sink. "We need to find her! If Tsubaki has her…he could do anything and we'd never be able to stop him!"

"Mahiru…how do we get out of here?" Kuro asked his Eve in a lazy fashion.

"Ah…uh…" Mahiru trailed off, no answer inside himself. "I…I don't know…"

"I knew it…" Kuro sighed, Mahiru immediately becoming steamed with his aloof Servamp.

"You'll need strength, Mahiru-kun." Mikuni said with a sly grin. "We both fight for the same thing…so I will lend you some of mine. After Maeda Airi has been rescued, another mission will begin. I'll leave the details of that for later…"

"Umm…okay…?" Mahiru said, obviously unsure of Mikuni's later plans, but he couldn't be bothered with that…not right now. "Well…show us the way, then, Mikuni _-senpai_. Kuro was able to connect with Ai before…think you still can, Kuro?"

Kuro just kind of shrugged. "I haven't been able to…dunno why…"

"Interesting…" Mikuni said, a little amazed at such information. "I can think of a handful of places they might keep her. Abel says we should begin there, and she's rarely wrong. She says there might be some clues left behind."

Mahiru just blinked at that statement. "Really…? Um…right. Let's go, then…"

* * *

After wandering around, Kuro and Mahiru following Mikuni's directions and leading, Kuro suddenly stopped, him looking down a particular hall. "Mahiru."

"Hmm?" Mahiru sounded, looking at Kuro. "What's up? Do you feel something?"

"It's faint…but I can feel Ai's presence down that way…" Kuro said, him heading that way in an unusually quick—but not running—manner.

He knew she wasn't there, after all.

The place was an absolute mess, not to mention there was blood stained in several areas. This was definitely the work of Tsubaki's group. Seeing the destruction, Kuro's worry for Ai doubled…maybe even tripled. He knew Tsubaki wasn't planning on killing her though…well, not completely. She'd have to be on the brink of death for him to turn her…

"She was here…" Kuro said, walking over to the chair he and Mahiru had seen in the video they were shown before. "I can still smell her scent, too."

"You can smell her?" Mahiru asked, a little caught off-guard by that.

"Jeje can as well, no doubt." Mikuni chimed in. "A Servamp has all sorts of abilities, Mahiru _-kun_. I assumed you knew that by now."

"Well…I…" Mahiru trailed off, redirecting the conversation off of him. "So…how can we figure out where they took her?"

Everyone was silent, Mahiru noticing Kuro's growing look of concern and worry. Mahiru knew the problem—they were stuck. So, could they do nothing but wait for an opportunity to find her to arise? Maybe Ai will find a way to contact them? Or, if lucky, she'll escape and find a way back. Still, that didn't solve their biggest problem. C3 was holding them, and Mahiru doubted Ai would be coming back any time soon. He couldn't blame her for keeping her distance though. Again, they had experimented on her.

"This doesn't look good…" Kuro said as he picked up an unused syringe.

Mahiru walked over, a label catching his attention. "Pride."

Mahiru immediately grew confused. "Wait…what does that mean?"

Kuro noticed another one, him picking it up and looking at the item. "There's more. This one says 'Greed'."

Mahiru felt his pulse quicken. "Is this blood collected from captured Servamps? Were they planning to inject her with all of this?! Why?! Ai was affected by just Tsubaki's blood…all of this could…"

"That's their plan, I think, Mahiru _-kun_. They want to create the ultimate vampire, something stronger than the Servamps. This might be their idea of making that goal happen." Mikuni said with a worried look on his face. "I think your friend is their prime subject. Just by looking around, I can see that a few of the injections have been used."

"Ai…" Mahiru said, saddened. "She's been through enough…"

"Perhaps it's a good thing Tsubaki captured her. Who knows what she would've been forced to endure." Mikuni added, Kuro glaring at the floor.

He'd have to be happy that Tsubaki took her? How could he ever be thankful for such a thing?!

Still, Mikuni had a point, and both Mahiru and Kuro knew that.

"I guess…we wait…?" Mahiru said, completely unsure. "I don't want to sit around and do nothing, but…I don't know what else we can do. I just hope that Ai could get by without us for a little while."

Kuro thought of something else.

His Inner Self communicated with her…it even led her places. It kept her safe, regardless of where Kuro himself was at. It even did this when he was stuck in that glass ball! Maybe it could help her, like it did then. As long as she would be safe, he desired it. Still, it burned him inside. _**He**_ wanted to be the one to keep her safe. He promised he would, but, now, he wasn't able to.

He clenched his hand into a fight fist, Ai's smiling face coming to his thoughts. Then, the image of Tsubaki biting into Ai's flesh came, Kuro's fist balling up even tighter.

If Tsubaki harmed her…he'd kill him. No exceptions…

He loved Ai, and he wouldn't leave any regrets behind…brother or not. He felt sympathy for Tsubaki, and, until now, that's been enough to keep Kuro from actually hurting his youngest sibling…but that all could change in an instant. Kuro didn't want it to get that far, and he was cure Ai didn't want it to either. Tsubaki was doing all of this because of his seriously messed up "childhood", one that twisted him into what he is now. Kuro knew that. He knew what the past could do to a person.

Ai brought him out of that shell of him. Well, her and Mahiru. Mahiru was a pain the ass, but he knew the boy had helped him in several ways, too. Ai just pushed it along.

Kuro felt a hand on his shoulder, the Servamp finding Mahiru's determined but also sympathetic eyes looking at him, the Eve speaking, "She'll be okay. We'll find her soon. We just…have to be patient, okay?"

Kuro, for a moment, was silent, a sigh escaping as he relented. "Yeah…"

* * *

Okay! There we have it! I tried to drag it out longer than where I was originally going to leave it (which would have been at 9 pages…I got it to 12 instead!) So, if it sounds a little "bland", that's why. Hopefully it's not too bad or rusty. Let me know what you think about it regardless, okay?

Well, until next chapter, and, again, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! *Poof*


	41. Chapter 41

Hello everyone! OMG! I'm so happy with the reviews I've read so far about the last chapter. I really wasn't sure what to think about the chapter. Not the events, not really, but…there was something about it that I just never actually "liked", but it still came out great! Not sure how I always seem to pull that off. Oh well. Glad you enjoyed it! Well, I'm back again to dive into everything just a bit deeper. We'll see where Tsubaki is planning to do but will Kuro and them reach Ai before anything can/will happen to her? Dunno…really, I don't [insert nervous laughter].

So, let's get started!

Thank you for your review: "Keelan1210", "xenocanaan", "BlueMoon Goddess", "harajukudarkangel", "harajukudarkangel"

Thank you for your favorite: "Preincess1412", "PrizeCow", "Rina Dragonfly", "MadaraUchiha-Chan", "le petite fleur"

Thank you for your follow: "Rina Dragonfly", "le petite fleur"

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai felt herself stir awake. There was a blanket covering herself, and she was laying on a futon. She sat up and immediately took in the surrounding atmosphere. This was an old, traditional Japanese style of house, but it had some "modern" upgrades, naturally. She looked down at herself, a small sigh escaping; she hadn't been changed into anything different, so that was a plus…

She remembered everything that happened.

No doubt, this was Tsubaki's new hideout. Honestly, it was quite different from the hotel room…but it actually suited Tsubaki's tastes, or so it seemed. It was probably due to his way of dressing, but Tsubaki seemed to be stuck on the "traditional Japanese" stuff, not that there was anything wrong with that. Ai couldn't really complain. This place seemed…well, "homey". The room didn't have much in it. There was a little stand in one of the room's corners and a TV near it. Ai noticed the door that separated that room from the connecting one was slide shut, her contemplating if she really wanted to open it. What if Tsubaki was sitting there?

"I guess that wouldn't really matter…" She said to herself in a groaned whisper. "I'll run into him sooner or later…preferably later. Well, I can't stay under these covers all day…"

But just as Ai was readying herself to get out from the under the covers, the door began to slide open, Tsubaki standing there with a mild look of surprise upon seeing her awake and staring at him. His shock quickly was replaced with a grin.

"Good morning, my dear," he greeted as he entered the room, closing the door behind himself as he walked further inside. "Did you sleep well? It's a bit cold outside…"

"Yeeeah…" Ai dragged out. "Not like you wouldn't have had anything to do with that, though…"

Tsubaki smirked even more at her sarcasm. "My dear Airi is always so accusing."

Ai just blinked at those words, her irritation rising. " _ **Really?**_ You're trying to kidnap me, which you've succeeded at doing, and want to turn me into a subclass so that we can play house for all time. I think I have earned the right to judge in this matter, Tsubaki."

"Perhaps…" He replied, kneeling down to Ai when he was close enough, grabbing a few ends of her hair, pulling his hand away and letting the strands run through his fingers. "Or maybe you are seeing it all wrong?"

"How so?" Ai said, pulling back just a bit. He was _way_ too close for comfort right now…

"Well…" Tsubaki said with a grin as he looked into her eyes. "I've barely touched you, you know. Had I wanted, I could have made you mine long ago. The opportunities were there…did you ever wonder why I waited?"

Ai felt the situation turning a bit toward the awkward side. "Well…kind of…I guess…"

"You guess? Ah ha!" Tsubaki held back his laughter, drawing out a sigh before he got back to his train of thought. "It was all about the moment. It had to be _**juuuust right**_ , you know? You need not fear me, Maeda Airi. Big Brother thinks he cares for you…but does he really?"

"I don't doubt his feelings, Tsubaki, and you shouldn't doubt him the way you do! He feels horrible about his past actions…and I know he feels bad about the pain it caused you. It was a crappy situation, no matter what! I wasn't there, so…really, I can't say much, but—" Ai was cut off when she felt Tsubaki's sudden touch, his finger placed over her lips.

His hand moved, the same one cupping her cheek.

"Do you wish to see? Just for you, I will show you what Big Brother did, and what he took from me without a second thought…" Tsubaki said, his lighthearted behavior giving way to anger.

* * *

Ai felt herself sudden begin to collapse, her growing panicked, but she soon found herself floating in a black-clad space. There was nothing here…not yet. Suddenly, the blackness was pulled away, a scene Ai knew was an old one showing itself. It was Tsubaki, but he looked different. He was the same age…or he looked to be. He was in an old village, or it appeared to be one. No doubt, Tsubaki was made hundreds of years ago. After all, if their creator was killed hundreds of years before Ai even came into the picture, who knows when Tsubaki was actually "created"…or, even more important, how long he'd spent with "Sensei". Thinking of it that way, Kuro killing him was bound to be exceedingly painful.

Ai noticed a young girl chasing after a toy of some sort. Looking a bit closer, Ai noticed it was a wooden doll, no doubt part of a set. The toy landed right near Tsubaki, who ended up picking it up, not yet seeing the young girl. When she got near, she became rather shy when looking at the man.

"Umm…can I have that back, please?" She asked, Tsubaki looking at her with distant eyes.

This Tsubaki was so different…

Ai was amazed, actually.

Tsubaki looked to the toy, offering it out for the child to take, who ran up and took it with a smile. "Thanks, Mister! Say…why are you walking out here by yourself?"

Tsubaki didn't really answer her question. "You're by yourself…"

The girl blinked, her eyes suddenly dimming. "My mommy and daddy died in a fire…it's just me. I just came to this village. My grandma lives here, but she's old and isn't any fun…so, I just play by myself! The other kids make fun of me, but I just ignore them!"

Tsubaki cracked a grin of amusement, but it differed from the ones Ai was used to seeing. Ai looked back to the child, something stirring inside Ai. It was weird, actually.

"Hey…do you wanna play with me?" The little girl dared to ask.

Tsubaki looked mildly surprised. "Me? I'm a stranger."

"But you're kind!" The little girl said with a big smile. "So, play with me for a while! Or...are you waiting for your mommy?"

"I don't have one," Tsubaki said bluntly.

"Oh…" The girl said, her blinking. "Do you have a daddy to go home to?"

"Kind of…" Tsubaki said. "I've never called him that, but he is the one who created me."

"Then he's your daddy!" The little girl said, pointing at Tsubaki in a way that made Ai chuckle, especially when she saw Tsubaki's shocked expression. "Daddies and mommies create kids! That's what grandma says! They're filled with magic, you know!"

Ai just shook her head. "Magic, huh? It's a neat kind of magic…"

She couldn't wrap her head around the situation still. This Tsubaki was not at all like the current one. This one was…dare she say it, friendly. A little lonely and distant, but he was nice. He didn't seem to pose a threat to this girl at all. Ai noticed the scene "age", the little girl growing up and developing into a beautiful young woman. Ai noticed something a little…um, "strange". This girl looked _**A LOT**_ like Ai. They couldn't pass as identical, but it was pretty close.

"…An ancestor of mine?" Ai asked herself aloud, knowing no one could actually hear her.

"Mitsuki?" Ai heard a familiar voice said—it was Tsubaki, who hadn't aged at all, the Servamp waiting outside of what Ai assumed to be "Mitsuki's" home.

Somewhere down the line, this "Mitsuki" had to have learned his secret, but it looked like they still created a friendship of sorts. Tsubaki still looked to be a bit distant, but, overall, he was more open than when he spoke to the little girl version of "Mitsuki".

It took a few moments for the young woman to answer, her age now looking to be around seventeen or so. Would Ai look like this when she got a little older? Honestly, the girl didn't look too different from Ai as it was…minus the chest size being bigger, Ai blushing at the mere thought of that subject. When the girl did slide open the door, she was revealed to be sick, which seemed to make Tsubaki panic a bit. It was kind of cute to see, actually. Tsubaki actually caring for someone that wasn't a subclass…or herself? Ai never thought she'd see the day that would happen, and yet…it seemed to have at one time.

"Don't worry…it's nothing serious. Promise." She said with a small smile. "I just need some rest."

"Should I come back later, then?" Tsubaki asked.

Mitsuki nodded, looking a little guilty when she did so. "I know you came here for a reason, I'm sure, but…I really just want to sleep. Is that okay? You can come back tomorrow…or even later tonight. I just need some time…"

Tsubaki slightly nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

 _[A/N: Now, a part of this next scene I actually took from the anime. The flashback of Tsubaki's where he was crying in anguish on the ground…yeah, that scene. I guess you can say I gave it some more background, mainly because I had no freaking idea what was actually going on! Now…back to the story…]_

* * *

So, Tsubaki came back later that night, a rather tragic scene greeting him, as well as Ai. Mitsuki had been murdered. She was lying flat on her back, covers covering part of her body as blood stained several points in the room, including the now-deceased girl. Apparently, it had been robbers who struck while she'd been asleep, neighbors not knowing anything until it was too late. Ai's eyes shifted to Tsubaki, who just stared at the blood-spattered scene before dropping to his eyes as despair filled him as he cried out in pure anguish, Ai feeling her heart break at the scene. Next, there was a funeral procession that Tsubaki watched from the distance, a dim look still in his eyes. A figure stepped near, Tsubaki looking at him, Ai doing the same. She didn't know who this was, but Tsubaki just kind of stared at him, neither saying the word to the other.

A scene of some sort sounded in Ai's head, her knowing the interaction being between Tsubaki and the now-deceased Mitsuki. Maybe it was an audio piece of one of their past conversations or something…

"You have seven older brothers…and you've never met them? Ever?" Mitsuki's voice came.

"Uh-uh," Tsubaki's voice replied. "I wonder if they'll ever come see me…? Would they accept me?"

Mitsuki's reply was delayed, her no doubt thinking it over. "I've known you for years…and I think they are lucky to have you as a brother. You're my best friend, you know."

"Sensei's never mentioned about contacting them…" Tsubaki's voice went on.

"Maybe they're busy…" Mitsuki said.

"..." Tsubaki was silent, him growing saddened from the conversation.

Ai noticed Tsubaki just stare at the man still, the next words she heard making her eyes widen just a bit: "Sensei is like your father, right? He knows what's best for you, then…as long as he truly cares about you."

Ai looked at the man, who had features very similar to Kuro's. His hair seemed to be styled the same as the lazy kitty's human's form, but his clothes were very different…as well as not at all similar to the time period all of the scene took place. His shirt looked like a modern button-down one many medical practitioners wore, the man wearing what looked like grey pants that were tucked into black knee-high boots. Atop all of that, he wore the same white kimono robe Tsubaki always wore, which he probably had gotten from when "Sensei" died.

Still, this was the man Kuro killed? He didn't seem to…um, friendly. Not at all. He didn't even smile at Tsubaki…

In a flash, the scene changed. Now, Tsubaki was walking through the rain, an old-fashioned umbrella keeping the rain off him. Beside him was a creature Ai had seen before: The black fox from before. She could hear it speaking, too.

"Sensei was saying it," The creature said, walking right alongside Tsubaki. "You're number one. You have more power than your Big Brother and Sisters. You're Sensei's best work."

"I wonder if they'll welcome me…" Tsubaki muttered, not seeming to pay the creature much attention.

So…back then, all he worried about was acceptance from his siblings, who hadn't even known he existed. Honestly, the more she watched this, the more Ai felt bad for him. He really had a crappy life.

"You have the power to kill your Big Brothers and Sisters," the creature continued, Ai feeling like she wanted to slap the thing.

"I wonder if they'll come and see me…" Tsubaki continued on, tuning out the creature still.

Ai looked at the direction Tsubaki suddenly stared in, seeing "Sensei". Two people were talking to him, smiles on this faces. They spoke a few words, bowing in respect and thanks before they took their leave, "Sensei" bowing slightly and speaking silent words before they departed. He watched them for a moment, turning his head Tsubaki's direction. He just seemed to stare at the Servamp. Seriously, this "creator" never smiled… _ **ever**_. The sign on the building read "Medical Clinic" or something similar, meaning this man was, no doubt, a doctor of some sort. Is that how his service of creating vampire begin? Was he trying to create life that would never die…or at least not die so easily?

The scene shifted once more, this time her seeing the guy working on a person who had been covered with a sheet. Presumably, the person was deceased. Could it be that the Servamps were once living people that the doctor had brought back? If so…how would you accomplish something like that? And, even more, what price had to be paid? After all, something that extreme had to come with some sort of "equal price", right?

Tsubaki sat away from the man as he did his "work", the black fox creature still speaking to him, "Hey, isn't it enough? Sensei has me."

Ai looked at the fox, then back to the doctor.

That seemed to validate her thoughts. This man was trying to create more "life". He wanted something better, no doubt striving for more and more, better and better results. Yet he called Tsubaki his "best work". Honestly, Ai didn't see what was so great about this man, unless she was missing something. Thus far, he'd never even smiled at Tsubaki, and yet Tsubaki obviously looked at his creator's death with much sorrow. In a way, it baffled Ai.

" _ **The words of truth were lost and the clouds broke off into the sky."**_ Tsubaki's voice echoed inside Ai's head, but it hadn't come from the Tsubaki watching his creator.

"Even though you don't need to anymore, why?" Asked the fox creature, although Ai didn't know who it was conveying that message to.

Was it to "Sensei"?

"Tsubaki…I've seen enough. Please…stop this…" Ai said, her heart heavy as it was.

" _ **Ah…but not yet. One more thing must be shown…"**_ Tsubaki's voice echoed.

The scene changed, it being the one Ai almost feared. People in the village scattered, all running in fear. Only one person ran against the flow of people: Tsubaki, who ran frantically. Ai quickly realized from everyone was running from. A huge black lion had attacked a certain part of the village, the clinic. Ai knew what this was. This was when Kuro killed "Sensei". Tsubaki ran the whole way there, crying as he pushed through the fleeing crowd.

" _ **Oh, in the depths of shining April, gnashing, coming, burning, going."**_ Ai heard Current Tsubaki's voice echo once more within her mind.

"Stop! Stop! Don't kill him!" He begged as he ran, but his words fell to the wind.

She didn't see the attack itself, but she saw the aftermath…the destruction. Beneath the piles of splintered wood laid a body, only the creator's legs showing. Blood pooled around the sight, Tsubaki on his knees, crying and not saying a word.

"Tsubaki…" She said with a heavy heart. "I get it…please, stop showing me these images…"

Then, Tsubaki stood up, his sobs fading to laughter. His Sensei's kimono was draped on his shoulders, him wearing it the exact same way as he currently wore it. His laughter grew a little louder, his grin fading into a frown.

" _ **I am a single Asura."**_ Current Tsubaki's voice echoed once more.

Ai stood near the rubble, almost as if she were actually there, and yet she knew she was not. This was all a vision given to her by Tsubaki, the memory of Tsubaki speaking, "I will respond to Sensei's wishes…"

"Tsubaki…?" She asked, still believing she couldn't speak to him where he'd hear her.

This was just a memory…right?

"I will kill Big Brother…" He finished, turning his form towards Ai's figure. "Things like trusts and bonds have no meaning to me, Melancholy."

"But…that's no true…" Ai said to him, knowing the real one could hear her. "Your subclass…you care about them. You've formed a bond with them…and this obsession with me is more than a simple obsession, though I don't understand why…"

"You're like her…" Tsubaki said, the one standing mere feet from her and not the echoing voice from before.

So, this one could now interact with her, huh? Interesting…as well as confusing.

"Mitsuki…" Ai said, sighing slightly. "But I'm not her…"

"No…you're not," Tsubaki replied. "You're different, but you're still kind. Understanding. Caring. Big Brother cannot have you…you're mine. I've claimed you."

Ai shouted in return, "I'm not a freaking prize! I'm not 'claimed' by anyone! Not even by Kuro!"

Suddenly, she felt arms around her from behind, her pulled back to reality in an instant. She looked down, Tsubaki's arms were tightly wrapped around her from behind. Her eyes widened. He'd tricked her! Honestly, she shouldn't be surprised. She struggled, but she knew it was too much. He was too strong.

"You are mine, Maeda Airi," Ai froze when she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke, his words trailing off at the end. "Until Big Brother bites you…but that time will not come…"

Ai felt a shiver go through her, Tsubaki feeling it as well, to which he spoke in a calming voice, "Hush, my dear Airi. It will only hurt for a moment, and then it'll feel like going to sleep. I promise."

Her heart raced at those words.

Was he going to turn her…? Right now?

"Tsubaki, wait…" She begged, but he didn't seem to listen.

She felt his teeth sink into her neck, Ai's eyes going wide as pain and fear struck all at once. She tried to pull away, but his hold prevented her from moving. She felt her blood get drawn from her, Tsubaki drinking it slowly. She felt herself grow a little dizzy, and the fear began to increase.

"Kuro! Please, if you don't find me soon…it'll be too late…" Ai trailed off in her desperate thoughts, inwardly pleading for Kuro and Mahiru to show up and rescue her.

* * *

[With Mahiru and Kuro]

Kuro, who had been sleeping on the top bunk of him and Mahiru's bed, opened his eyes wide, sitting up in a rush. Mahiru was just coming out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his still-wet head from getting a shower, the Eve looking at the Servamp with curious eyes.

"What's up?" Mahiru asked.

"Ai…" Kuro answered simply, adding more, "I heard her voice…"

"Do you—" Mahiru cut himself off. "Can you track her location, then?"

"I think so," Kuro replied as he jumped down from the bunk bed. "But it could fade anytime."

"Then, we need to hurry!" Mahiru said as he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Mikuni-senpai!"

* * *

Well, there we are! What did you think? Good? Was it what you were hoping or expecting? Or, were there a few twists and turns? I love twists and turns lol Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've had it typed out for probably 2 weeks or so, but I've been too lazy to read it and make sure everything was fine and good.

Sorry for my laziness! Plus, I had all four of my wisdom teeth removed (all had to cut out), and I'm still healing from that ordeal.

Well, leave a comment/review! Until next chapter, which shouldn't take too long to type out…hopefully…

Until then, bye-bye! *poof*


	42. Chapter 42

Hi! I'm sorry for the very long delay, but...there's not really an excuse. So, I won't waste your time with one. Here's another chapter. I don't think it needs much introduction. You guys pretty much know what's coming up. Maybe not everything, but enough of it to draw some conclusions and what not. I guess the basic question is something along the lines of: "Will Kuro and them get there on time?" and "Will Ai be okay?"

Well, I guess we'll figure out! Actually, one of those questions will be answered very, very soon…

Chapter begin!

* * *

Ai, again, felt herself wake up. Was everything a dream? Everything Tsubaki had shown her…him biting her? She placed her hand on her neck, a sigh escaping. "Nope. Not a dream…"

The holes from his bite were still there, and they did in fact still hurt.

She got to her feet, looking outside a window. She didn't feel any different, so…she was still human. Happily, he hadn't turned her, but why? Not that she was saddened by realizing she was still human, but…was this all part of some game? Or…heh, who knows. Maybe Tsubaki just got generous all of a sudden—highly unlikely, but Ai could dream.

"Kuro…?" Ai said aloud. "I hope you guys find me soon. Although, I don't know how you'd find me…I mean, I don't even know where I am. If there's any sort of weird mental connection between us, this is really the time it would come in handy…"

"Do you doubt me?" Said a rather familiar, as well as creepy, voice.

Ai looked towards it, her fighting the urge to roll her eyes. "Kuro? No, I don't doubt him. I still don't know whether to actually trust you…"

It was Inner Kuro, everyone's loveable but creepy version of Kitty Kuro.

The little creature almost looked saddened by those words. "I'm a part of Kuro."

"So?" Ai said, crossing her arms. "There are sides of me that people wouldn't like or trust…doesn't mean they should automatically trust those sides simply because it's still a part of me. Work on your persuasion a bit."

"Airi is wise," the creature said with a grin. "But Kuro is me…and I am him. We cannot exist without each other, Maeda Airi. I am in you, too. We formed a contract, but it is very, very weak. Tsubaki weakens it knowingly. He must be stopped…"

"Whether I or anyone likes it, Tsubaki is a victim in all of this, too." Ai defended. "Pain is funny that way. It can change people…"

"So, what will you do? Rely on me?" Inner Kuro asked, his voice suddenly taking on a darker tone. "Or choose _**him**_?"

Ai sighed. "You're more jealous than Kuro is! I'm not choosing Tsubaki!"

"Then, rely on me…" Inner Kuro said with that creepy smile of his.

"It's not as simple as that, and you know it! Besides…what are you going to do? What _**can**_ you do?" Ai stressed. "Tsubaki clearly has me right where he wants me. He kind of has the advantage, you know…"

"Let me take over," Inner Kuro said, Ai's eyes getting wide.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ai nearly shouted. "Part of Kuro or not…that doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Kuro will be able to sense you better as he'll be sensing my power…his power," Inner Kuro said, again flashing that creepy smile of his. "You'll be fine…"

"Yeah, all of that might be true, but I've seen how Kuro gets when you're basically in charge. He acts like a demon, and it's frightening." Ai said, a chill going down her back. "So, no thank you. There has to be more options than just that."

Inner Kuro faded, Ai getting irritated as she ran towards the still-fading creature. "Come back here and help me!"

* * *

Suddenly, Ai's face came in contact with something very hard. She blinked as she looked at the floor, her eyes glancing around afterward. So…had that all been a dream?

"I'm beginning to question what's reality and imaginary…" Ai said as she rubbed her sore cheek. "Still, it doesn't help me around the fact that I am in Tsubaki's new hideout, Kuro and Mahiru having no clue where it's even located. So, basically, I'm stuck. No matter how I look at it…I'm stuck."

Ai got to her feet, sliding the door open just a bit. It looked clear, but she highly doubted that she could actually escape. What a time for her to not even have a phone! Suddenly, an idea hit…

"If I can get someone's phone, I can call Mahiru…" Ai said to herself aloud. "But…how can I get one? I can't exactly ask to call someone."

Tsubaki had a phone, but she figured he kept it on his person. Trying to get it would mean that she would need to be extremely close to him, and Ai was not fond of that plan. There was Sakuya. If Ai played her cards right, she could maybe persuade him. After all, he still saw Mahiru as a friend…even if it was just inside his imaginary mind these days. Sakuya still valued those times he and Mahiru spent.

"It's worth a shot…" Ai said, not seeing much else she could do at this point.

So, she left the room. They didn't expect to keep her in there, did they?

"Well, if so they should have locked it or something…" Ai said with a snicker.

"Ai?" Came a familiar voice.

It was Sakuya! How convenient.

"Sakuya?" Ai asked, a little cautious of him. "What? Came to bring me back to my prison room?"

Sakuya rose a brow in confusion. "No…I just wasn't expecting to see you. What are you doing wandering around?"

"I can't stay in a room that has nothing in it!" Ai said as she crossed her arms. "I'm not exactly a big TV person…I kind of wish I had my phone. At least I could play a game or watch a few videos to keep my brain preoccupied."

"I don't think Tsubaki has it…" Sakuya said.

"No, C3 does." Ai clarified. "Bastards…"

"I know what you're actually thinking of doing…" Sakuya said as he crossed his arms. "You want to get a phone long enough to call Mahiru and tell him where you're at."

"Well…yeah," Ai said, not seeing the sense in hiding it. "Although I couldn't really give a location. I've no clue where we are."

"We're near the town," Sakuya said. "It's an old village that seems stuck in ancient times or something. Then again, Tsubaki is stuck in ancient times as well. Why exactly are you telling me all of this?"

Ai shrugged. "Mainly because I didn't have a good backup plan. I don't assume you'd let me use your phone, would you? Or are you so chained down to Tsubaki that you can't even help me out?"

"I can't Ai…I'd be betraying him," Sakuya said, presumably with a heavy heart.

Ai muffled a laugh. "Don't give me that…you betrayed everyone else! Mahiru won't say it, but I'm not Mahiru! We can't trust you. You're all about saying how you hate being lied to…or that you hate lying. You don't seem to hate it too much. It's all you ever do! Tsubaki gives you a command and you follow it like a puppy."

"You don't understand…" Sakuya said with a glare.

"I do understand!" Ai shouted in return. "You found your allegiance…but you still keep playing the fence, like when you tried to save Mahiru from dying when Kuro nearly lost control. Pick a side!"

Suddenly, an item hit Ai's shoulder. It was Sakuya's phone!

"So…is this you picking a side?" Ai said with a raised brow.

"No," Sakuya growled. "I'm tired of listening to you! I'll make up some lie to Tsubaki."

"Wow…nice loyalty." Ai chuckled.

"I could easily take it back…" Sakuya glared.

* * *

[Mahiru's POV]

Mahiru heard his phone ring, the high schooler looking at the screen. His eyes went wide at the number he read, answering the call, "S-Sakuya? Is that you?!"

"Nope," Ai's voice came from the other side.

"Ai?!" Mahiru shouted, him ceasing in his walking, Kuro staring in shock as Mahiru's voice spilled one question after another. "Where are you?! Are you safe?! Why are you calling from Sakuya's cellphone?! Is everything alright?!"

"Mahiru! Stop!" Ai shouted in a groan, sighing before she continued. "I'm okay. Well…kind of. Tsubaki bit me, but other than that…I'm good. Sakuya let me use his phone. Apparently, he wants me out of here as to stop bugging him."

"Tsubaki…bit you? Is it bad?" Mahiru asked, concern growing.

Kuro, on the other hand, felt his inner spirit lessening. So, Tsubaki had hurt Ai. Kuro didn't want it to come down to killing his brother in order to assure Ai's safety, but would he have a choice in the end? Kuro looked to Mahiru.

"Mahiru…ask Ai where she's at." Kuro told his Eve, who nodded.

"Ai, where are you? Are there any landmarks you can see?" Mahiru asked.

Ai shook her head. "No. Sakuya said we're near the town inside an old village. I don't hear anybody, so we might be the only ones here, if that helps."

"Not really…" Mahiru said in slight irritation. "Don't worry…we'll find you!"

"Mahiru-kun, may I?" Mikuni asked, Mahiru shrugging as he gave him the phone. "Airi, draw some of your blood in the direction the wind is blowing. If you and Sloth share a link, even a faint one, he'll know the scent of your blood from others lingering around."

Kuro looked to Mikuni, diverting his eyes to the ground.

He did know Ai's scent…including her blood's.

"It sounds like a good idea, but won't Tsubaki get tipped off? He knows it better than anyone." Ai pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Mikuni said with a smile. "Now, as for the amount to use…a little pin-prick won't be anywhere near strong enough, but you don't want to draw too much either. I doubt I have to explain why."

"Umm…okay. I'm still iffy about it, but okay…" Ai said, looking around for a weapon of some sort.

She noticed a small dagger. "How long will it take…you know, to notice the scent?"

"It shouldn't take too long." Mikuni replied.

Ai readied the blade on her hand, but Sakuya took it right as she was about to cut her palm, Ai giving him a shocked expression. Sakuya just scoffed at her, speaking loud enough so that anyone on the other end could hear his words, "We'll use mine. Sloth should be able to follow my blood's sent just as well."

Ai blinked in confusion. "What? Why?"

Again, Sakuya just scoffed. "You're not very bright, are you? If you lose too much, you'll faint. I won't be affected like you. Also, my blood might not draw Tsubaki's attention as fast."

"Are you serious?!" Ai shouted. "You're one of his subclass! He cares about you guys more than anything else! Hell, he'd probably be drawn to your blood first!"

"Just shut up and let me do this!" Sakuya shouted in reply, deeply cutting into his hand, something Ai gasped in horror at.

"That was too deep!" She criticized, everyone hearing her voice on their end.

Sakuya just chuckled at her expression. "I'm a vampire, Ai. A little blood loss won't do me any harm…"

Kuro's attention was drawn from the phone conversation, his nose picking up a scent. The scent was faint, but he could tell it was Sakuya's blood. They were close by! Kuro didn't really want to have to follow Ai's blood. That would mean she would need to be injured, but…he couldn't deny he liked the scent of her blood. He could try to deny it all he wanted. He was a vampire, and blood would always be a scent he liked. He would always react to it. That was just his nature.

"Mahiru!" Kuro shouted, the Eve nodding to his Servamp as he took the phone from Mikuni.

"Ai! We're on our way!" Mahiru shouted. "Ai, stay on the phone!"

"Mahiru, I can't stay on here…" She said. "I know you guys are on your way. I'll be okay until then. I promise. Just…please try to hurry. I don't know when Tsubaki will be making his way back. I don't want you guys to battle him. I just…I want to go home."

"don't worry, Ai," Mahiru promised. "We'll be there as soon as we can!"

* * *

[Just Sakuya and Ai, for now…]

With the conversation ended, Sakuya took his phone back, shoving the device in his pocket. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, readying himself to walk out the door. Ai looked at him, following after him. Was he planning on leaving? Mahiru was on his way.

Ai then had a thought strike her—Sakuya probably didn't want to see Mahiru.

Sakuya still viewed Mahiru as a friend, but…obviously there were some troubled circumstances. Very troubling. Still, Ai felt bad. Mahiru knew Sakuuya was there. Kuro was following the guy's blood! Mahiru was going to be crushed. Sakuya would be that close…and Mahiru would completely miss him.

Again.

"Sakuya—" Ai began, Sakuya silencing her before she could finish.

"It's no use," he interrupted. "Just…go and be with everyone. You'll be happier there. You're my friend…I don't want to see you trapped here. Just promise me one thing, can you?"

"I'll try…" Ai said truthfully.

"Get Mahiru to somehow forget about me." Sakuya said with a heavy tone. "The year we knew each other was…fun. It was something I liked, but…that's all it'll ever be. I am indebted to Tsubaki. I can't betray him."

"Technically, you're betraying him now…aren't you?" Ai said with a cocked brow.

"The circumstances are different…" Sakuya shrugged. "You don't belong with a guy like him."

"You don't either…" Ai said. "Tsubaki needs to let you guys go. Sure, you feel you owe him. Are you going to 'owe him one' for the rest of your seriously long life? Stay because you want to…not because you're forced to…"

Sakuya glared at her. "What do you know?! You don't know what it's like! To feel so indebted to someone that it consumes you! He doesn't treat us bad! In fact, it's the other way around, Ai! We're treated like family! That is why it's so hard to leave! If he abused us, made fun of us…it'd be easy!"

Ai felt her heart sink.

Then, she felt a ping of irritation. "Fine…be his errand boy for the rest of your life, but let me tell you something. Family shouldn't make you feel obligated or guilt trip you into staying with them. Family lets you go make a life for yourself. I've seen what his 'father' was like, and, from what I saw, I never saw myself as ever being able to like him. So, just…just go…"

Sakuya's eyes widened just a bit, but he relented, jumping away from the house.

Only minutes later, Mahiru and company arrived. Like Ai predicted, Mahiru was saddened to know that Sakuya was gone.

"Don't worry about him…" Ai told Mahiru. "He's already too far gone. They all are."

Just then, a thought came to her. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Mahiru's broom…" Kuro said, looking down at the ground.

He was happy she was alright. Now, all that was left was just to get home…right? Kuro felt something grab his hand—it was Ai's hand. She gave a reassuring smile, something that Kuro felt a little better upon seeing. Somehow, though he didn't know how, she always did the right thing to ease his mind. There wasn't much that made him worry…not really. He was Sloth. Not worrying about anything was…well, kind of his "thing". Still, Ai had somehow become one of the few "things" that made him a little apprehensive.

Another was Mahiru, but…that was for a different reason, obviously.

"Let's go home," Ai said, her hands still holding Kuro's as she looked to Mahiru, who gratefully nodded.

"I agree!" Mahiru said with joy.

* * *

Okay, okay…I'm leaving this chapter here. This took _**FOREVER**_ to finish. I'm not sure why, though. I have so much planned out that…I just sort of "took a break". Sorry guys. While there were other things keeping me busy (being sick for about a week, writing my novel, working on my Sebastian fanfic, and a few other things), I still could have worked on this more than I did. Every time I tried, it just…never worked out. I couldn't get two sentences typed before I just got…I guess a good word would be "bored". Maybe more of "not interested", but it wasn't the type of "bored" or whatever that made me want to give up on the story. I think I had been working on this story for weeks straight that I just got a little "burnt out" on it. So, I took a much needed break, for myself and the story. I never want to feel like writing something has become a chore. The material just isn't genuine…you know that I mean?

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll admit, my heart wasn't in it. I just wanted to upset it so that I could get onto the material I've been planning out for the past few weeks. But I need Ai back with Mahiru and Kuro for me to be able to use said material. I'm not sure what I'll be doing with Tsubaki from this point on. I don't him to just "fall to the waste side", but…I can't have him constantly pursuing Ai either. Something has to give somewhere. I'll keep thinking up some stuff. Maybe I'll just wing it. It's worked in the past, so it might work for this.

Well, hope you guys liked it, and look for the next chapter to be released in the upcoming weeks. Yes, I said "weeks", because it might take that long. Sorry for my delays.

Until next chapter…bye-bye!


	43. Chapter 43

Hi! It's been a while since I've worked on my Servamp fanfic. Sorry about that, but…I'm still running with the same reasons as last chapter and why that took FOREVER to finish. But! Here I am! Hopefully, this chapter won't take as long to finish this time…oh, another "add-on" to the "excuse list" is that I've been on a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon kick. I binged the first, second, and third seasons…I am currently finished with about half of the fourth. It's kind of like eating a chip…you can't just watch one or two episodes and be done. Actually, I don't eat chips. Maybe not the best example, but you all get the gist.

Anyways…here is the next chapter!

Chapter begin!

* * *

It was dark wherever Ai was, and it felt void of, honestly, everything. There was nothing here. No love, joy, or even light. And she was floating, hovering in thin air. Where was she? Why was she here? Where was Kuro and Mahiru? Suddenly, she felt herself fall onto a soft landing, her looking around at the new scenery. Really, it was new at all. This was Tsubaki's old hide-out. She looked at what she was currently sitting on, her recognizing it as a futon mattress.

Tsubaki used one of these…

Her eyes widened when she felt two arms wrap around her from behind, her being pulled against a man's body. She knew who this was. She didn't have to look. It was Tsubaki!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Tsubaki sounded, his lips near Ai's ear. "My dear Airi went away from me…what a bad girl."

"Tsu—baki…" She trailed her words, fear entering her even more as his breath moved from her ear to her neck. Fear turned into panick.

There was pain in an instant. No words had been exchanged, which came as a slight shock to Ai. Tsubaki was known for playing around. This was done in a way that said he was tired of messing around. He meant business. Ai knew…

After this…she'd no longer be human...

* * *

Ai woke up, sweat covering her and the nightmare fresh in her mind. It had been a few days after she was "rescued", much thanks to Sakuya's help. She couldn't get something off her mind: Tsubaki and the hold he had on her. She got off her bed, finding Kuro nowhere around, which did strike her as odd. Happily, Kuro wasn't the type to be glued to her side. Still, that didn't mean that he was never around her—actually, he was around quite often.

Just not all the time.

And, honestly, Ai didn't mind. Kuro didn't seem to be the type to "glue himself" to someone's side. After all, he complained when he and Mahiru had to be only a certain distance a part, thanks to their contract.

 _ **Contract.**_

That got Ai to thinking. She loved Kuro…she'd never deny it, but he was a vampire. She was human.

Wasn't she?

She didn't know, to be honest. The way Inner Kuro spoke, it sounded as if she was affected in more ways than one by accepting the "strawberry" way back. It had been a piece of Kuro—basically, she'd drank his blood without actually drinking the stuff. Then, there was another, more important matter: The blood she'd been injected with. She knew that had done some sort of damage, if that was the right term for the matter. It wasn't just any ordinary blood. It had been Servamp blood, blood from either Tsubaki, Hyde, or Hugh. They—Hugh and Hyde—didn't know, yet. Surely, they would be told soon enough. Ai felt an anxiety well up inside, failing to realize her fingernails had dug into her arm deep enough to draw blood.

What was she going to do?

New Servamp blood was inside her. What would it do? Tsubaki's Inner Self had mentioned for her to lose control. It would be chaotic, if she ever chose to listen. She didn't want that to happen. Tsubaki enjoyed chaos…Ai didn't.

Ai placed her head on her knees, her arms stretched around her legs as she sat outside, her currently on Mahiru's balcony where he would put the laundry out to dry.

This was getting out of hand. All of it.

She tensed upon feeling arms embracing her from behind, but her tension eased when she heard a familiar lazy, tired voice speak, "You do realize it's four in the morning, don't you?"

Ai had grown a slightly amused smile before she'd even realized it. "No, I hadn't noticed…"

"Well…it is…" Kuro yawned. "What are you doing outside? It's still cold…"

"I don't notice it…at least, not like I should…" Ai said, Kuro looking down at the girl, concern growing in his gaze.

"Well, you are different…" Kuro said in his usual lazy tone. "Come on..."

"I don't want to go back to bed…" Ai protested. "Not yet."

"We can sit inside, then…" Kuro said as he stood up, pulling Ai slightly, trying to force her to her feet. "Mahiru wouldn't be happy if you got sick when I could have stopped it. He gets on my case enough…"

So, they went inside, sitting on the couch for now. Kuro's head was resting on Ai's, his arms wrapped around her from behind as he held her. A blanket was draped over them, too, as per Kuro's request. Ai enjoyed these moments. Kuro wasn't a "physical" person, and…honestly, she liked that. Many times, guys are known for forcing a girl into a potentially awkward situation—or that is the rumor movies and TV makes people believe. Honestly, no gender was worse than the other, not in Ai's perspective. Ai couldn't say that her and Kuro's relationship was free of all "physical aspects", as they did kiss, hold hands, hug/cuddle…it was in its early phase.

She wondered, though…how many phases would it go through?

Again, he was a vampire. She wasn't.

Curse her thoughts! This lovely moment was getting ruined! Time to change topics…

"Kuro?" She asked aloud, Kuro sounding a noise that told her to go on with her thought. "Tsubaki said…that I am his. Right now, I'm thinking he said that for a reason. What, exactly, did he mean?"

Kuro sighed, Ai getting the feeling that the topic was not one he favored. Then, again, it was Tsubaki. Kuro never liked any topic that revolved around the younger sibling. Still, he replied, "It could…represent a problem, if Tsubaki wanted it to."

"…That didn't even come close to answering my question, Kuro…" Ai huffed.

Kuro, again, sighed. "Tsubaki could call you…it's a kind of mental link. If he really wanted you near him, he wouldn't have to go about it the way that he has. It's like you said before: He's just having fun. Messing around and all that. You'd be put into a kind of trance, thus you would be powerless against his 'call'. It's something I don't like focusing on, Ai…"

"But it's stuff I need to know, Kuro." Ai pressed.

Kuro didn't disagree with that. She was right. That sort of stuff was, without a doubt, important.

So, he went further. "The only way to break it…would be for another Servamp, one at full power, to bite you. You'd also have to drink that Servamp's blood for the connection to be transferred from Tsubaki and to the other Servamp."

"One at full power?" Ai asked aloud, more for herself than Kuro. "So, Lilly and Hugh are out. That leaves Greed, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and…"

Ai looked to Kuro. "…And you…"

Ai felt a sigh release. "Well, nevermind about that topic. I've never even met Gluttony and Wrath, so…they're out. Greed, I don't know. He's cool, but…yeah. Jeje, like Greed, is just kind of 'eh', and…I'd never ask you for such a thing. You hate having to drink Mahiru's blood during your fights, after all. I mean, it'd be like torture for you."

Kuro was silent, that being the que for Ai to quickly change things.

"How about we go to bed?" She said, her voice back up to his perky tone. "I am getting tired, and—"

"I couldn't." Kuro suddenly said, cutting Ai off.

Ai blinked, her forcing a smile, although it was quite a convincing one. "I know…that's why I said for me to change the subject. What happens, happens. I can't change that. Just…promise me one thing, okay?"

Kuro blinked. "What?"

"If Tsubaki ever does turn me…make it quick?" Ai asked, not even looking at Kuro, for good reason. Before he could say anything, she continued on, "Tsubaki's subclass are hunted and exterminated by C3. Sometimes, it's brutal. That's why watching it bothered me so bad…because, someday, I might be on the receiving end."

"A—Ai…" Kuro's voice quivered.

Ai continued even further. "So, that's why…if it comes down to it, I want you guys to kill me before they can."

Kuro felt something strike him, it going through his while being in less than a twinkle of an eye. His insides felt cold, like ice. He and Mahiru…kill Ai? How could they? But, he saw her point of view. Unless something was done about Tsubaki's hold on the girl, her being turned and automatically under his will would be inevitable. Before Kuro had even really realized it, a feeling of absolute dread had overtaken him. He couldn't kill Ai.

He loved Ai...

* * *

[Next day]

Mahiru and Kuro had been waiting on Hyde and Licht, who had been rescued by Mikuni. Mikuni's excuse for the sudden, as well as slightly unexpected, rescue? He was bored. No other reason, unless one counts "for something fun to do" as one. Either way, it was something they didn't have to worry about, which Mahiru was grateful for. Kuro, Mahiru had noticed, wasn't being his usual self. He was quiet, which was completely normal, but he wasn't as lazy as he usually is. Kuro's day always revolved around loafing around, eating ramen and potato chips while Mahiru cleaned up the mess, Kuro whining about Mahiru's obvious complaints towards the lazy Servamp. That wasn't the case today. Kuro loafed around, yes, but he didn't seem to be interested in anything; not video games, chips, nothing. And, honestly, it was beginning to worry Mahiru. The irritating things he often griped about Kuro doing were gone, the Servamp's mind appearing to be elsewhere. So, while Ai took a bath, Mahiru took the chance to get inside Kuro's head.

"Hey…what's up? And don't say 'nothing', because I'm not buying it." Mahiru said as he leaned against the wall.

Kuro was silent, Mahiru assuming that he wasn't going to get anything out of the guy.

"Of course…" Mahiru sighed in aggravation. "Unless I'm Ai, I'll never get you to talk…"

Those words seemed to move Kuro in an emotional sense, his eyes drawn towards the floor. Mahiru blinked. "Kuro? Does this have to do with Ai?"

Kuro, for a moment, was silent, but that silence was eventually broken by the Servamp himself. "Ai told me something…last night…"

Mahiru blinked. "Really? What was it?"

"She asked for a favor, Mahiru…" Kuro replied, him continuing. "If Tsubaki turns her…she wants me and you to kill her…"

Mahiru dropped the rag he'd been holding from cleaning earlier. "WHAT?! Why would we…? That's not going to happen, Kuro!"

Kuro's eyes narrowed at the Eve. "We don't know that!"

Mahiru's eyes widened at Kuro's very unusual display of emotion. "Kuro…"

Kuro's eyes returned to the carpet, his voice nowhere near as loud, "Tsubaki could call her to him. Ai is right. He is just…playing around…"

"Call her to her? What do you m—huh?" Mahiru stopped as he heard the tone.

It was Hyde, so Mahiru went to ready himself for when they would come in. Maybe it would be best to have this conversation with Hyde and Licht, as well as Mikuni and Jeje. Turns out, Lilly, Misono, Hugh, and Tetsu were there, too! This was beginning to get crowded for such a small room…

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize for the rush in this part of the story..._

* * *

So, after everyone had settled down, Mahiru got back to conversation. He assumed Kuro would leave, but it was a chance he'd have to take. Even so, maybe Kuro didn't have to explain everything. Hyde and the other Servamps could explain some stuff, right?

"Kuro…what were you talking about before?" Mahiru asked, Kuro looking away from his Eve. Mahiru didn't care. "Kuro! What did you mean by 'Tsubaki could call Ai'? It's important!"

Still, Kuro was silent.

He had no intention of speaking on the matter—not while everyone was here.

"It's like a trance," Hugh spoke, Mahiru looking his way.

"A trance?" Mahiru inquired. "For what?"

"To bring her to him," Hugh finished, looking as though Mahiru should have already known that answer. "They share a link, a very dangerous sort. Had he wish for it, he could call to her from the mental connection that has been established. She would be completely powerless, and, in fact, she wouldn't even know where she would be going until the trance-state was broken. It would be far too late by then, I'm afraid. The girl is living on borrowed time, and I'm surprised she's lasted so long."

"Tsubaki does enjoy toying with her…" Mahiru trailed off.

"Good thing, too." Mikuni stated. "If he were serious, she'd be no different than your other friend. But, Mahiru _-kun_ , why the sudden interest in the matter?"

Mahiru blinked, his eyes falling to Kuro, who had been quiet and still this whole time. "She asked Kuro for a favor. If she was turned into a subclass by Tsubaki…she asked for me and him to kill her…"

The Servamps, as well as their Eves, looked shocked at those words.

"She's already preparing for the moment…" Lilly stated.

"Seems like…" Mahiru said in a dismal voice.

Hyde scoffed. "Why the long faces? It's easy enough to fix! Another Servamp has to bite her…that's it! Problem solved!"

Kuro, finally, spoke, "No…it's not…"

Hyde blinked. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because, many of us are weakened…" Hugh spoke. "It has to be a Servamp who is at full strength."

"Still…there's plenty of us that could do the job!" Hyde scoffed off the problem. "I have no problem with the kid. Besides, I do owe her for saving my skin…I could pay off my debt! It's even easier than turning someone into a subclass."

 ** _"No..."_ ** Kuro spoke, all eyes falling to him in surprise.

"No? **NO?!** " Hyde became aggravated at the sudden dismiss of the issue. "If nothing is done, she will die! If she becomes a subclass, she will be killed! Either by C3 or you. Is that what you want?! Do you want to have to bury her?!"

Hyde was taken to the floor faster than anyone could blink, Hyde's eyes wide shock. It wasn't like his big brother to do such a thing. The burning in his elder sibling's eyes told him that the topic had simply been too much for him to hear. But, he _**needed**_ to hear it.

Hyde calmed his voice. "Look…it's not good either way, but there is a lesser of two evils, big bro…at least you'll be able to keep her. Even better, she'll still be human."

Kuro's grip on Lawless's clothes lessened, the brother removing himself as he sat on the floor. "I don't want Ai getting hurt…"

"Hey, I don't either…" Hyde defended. "In fact, she's like a baby sister, in a weird way…but, given the choices, there aren't many options..."

Kuro looked to Hyde, the elder sibling relenting as he walked away from Hyde and back to sit beside Mahiru. "Talk to her first…it's her choice…"

* * *

Okay…I don't know why I'm deciding to leave it here. It just sounds like a good place to stop…even though this chapter is shorter than the previous one! ARGH! It's so irritating! But, at least it's updated? I guess it's a feat. Are you guys pleased, even if only a little?

Tell me your thoughts in the form of a wonderful review!

Well…until next chapter…bye-bye!


	44. Chapter 44

Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this. First off, I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed. When you read it, you'll know why I say that. I really do rush things this chapter, and I'm sorry. I have had ideas for some future bits, but…honestly, I'm having trouble with some "filler" type stuff to, well…fill in the gaps. So, beware—you've been warned, so no complaining about how rushed certain parts are. I know they're like that and it bugs me too. Lately, I've been giving a lot of attention to my Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, New Face. But, I want to get this updated, as well as my Black Butler fanfic, although they might be slow updates.

But, without further delay, here is the next chapter of my Servamp story.

Chapter Begin!

* * *

Ai currently laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as her mind drifted from one thing to the next. So much had happened, and, honestly, it was hard to process it all. If things didn't' change, someday…she would be killed—whether it happened by Kuro and Mahiru or C3's members.

"And what chances do I actually have of Mahiru and Kuro doing the 'honors'? None…" Ai said to herself in a slightly bitter tone, but that tone disappeared as a sigh was realized. "Not that I could ever blame them for not fulfilling that wish of mine…"

Mahiru had promised that it wouldn't come down to that, but Ai…Ai doubted those words.

The odds were stacked against her. Even a child could see that.

"Tsubaki…" Ai said, her eyes still glued to the ceiling. "Everything relies on him and what he does. The longer he plays around with these games, the better it is for me…"

Immediately, her eyes narrowed on the ceiling, an irritation coming over her. "Never thought I'd ever say those words…"

"You know, this sulking pisses me off…" Hyde's voice came to Ai, her sitting up and looking at him as he stood in her doorway.

"When did you open the door? I always close it…" Ai said as she crossed her arms. "I come here for some 'alone time', you know. I'm used to Kuro barging in, so I don't even say anything anymore. But…"

Again, Ai sighed. "Look…just tell me why you're here. I doubt it's to listen to my depressing ramblings."

"Heh, far from it, Kid…" Hyde said as he walked inside her room. "I guess I just wanted to check up on ya. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Not really…" Ai said, her back making contact with the bed once more. "But, there's nothing to 'check up on', Hyde. Regardless of how I might be acting, I am fine. For everyone's sake, I have to be."

" _ **Fine?"**_ Hyde said, crossing his arm as he narrowed his eyes on Ai. "Care to choose a different word…?"

"No," Ai said, trying to end the topic, her tone only furthering the Servamp's irritation. "Don't give me that annoyed expression. I have a reason to feel this way. If Tsubaki stops playing around, I get taken out of here before I even know what happens, which will end in me dying no matter how I look at it. So, unless I'm missing another option, I'm about as 'fine' as I'm ever going to be able to be."

Hyde sighed in aggravation.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Hyde asked, Ai immediately sitting up and snapping a glare his way, to which Hyde simply chuckled at. "Big Bro told you your other option, Airi _-chan_. One of us Servamps bite you, you drink our blood to establish a new 'connection', and… _ **voila**_! Everything's all better! There's nothing scary to it!"

"Hyde…nothing is ever that easy…" Ai rose an eyebrow. "Call me a doubter…pessimistic…whatever."

"Look, would you be okay with another one of us biting you or not? All my big bro needs is your approval." Hyde finally cut to the chase, Ai's brow rising at his words.

"How can I give a 'yes' or 'no' to that without even thinking?" Ai asked.

"It's easy…" Hyde said. "You say 'yes' or 'no'…still, I don't know why you'd refuse. Yeah, technically, you'd belong to one of us, but…frankly, I don't want you. Especially when you already belong to my big bro..."

"Somehow, this isn't any more reassuring or comforting than before you came in here and started talking, Hyde…" Ai said, her self-esteem growing dismal. "I'm not going to lie. I don't want to be bitten by anyone…"

"You're really going to sit there and lie to yourself, Airi? Really?" Hyde asked, Ai once more raising a brow at him. As such, Hyde continued, "If there was any of us you'd want to do the job, it would be just one of us seven—"

"Eight," Ai corrected, the interrupted Hyde blinking before sighing and rolling his eyes, Ai speaking on, "Whether you guys like it or not, he's your brother. Honestly, I think your creator was detestable. Tsubaki always dreamed of meeting you all, just hoping you would accept him. Your creator didn't seem to desire the same thing. I might not agree with anything Tsubaki does, but…after seeing what I did during the few visions he showed me, I do sympathize for him. To be alone for that long, knowing you had siblings, only to find out they never even knew you existed…I can't even imagine how that would feel. No wonder he's gone mad…"

"Sounds to me like you more than sympathize for him…" Hyde said in annoyance.

"It's just sympathy," Ai stated. "And, about what you were saying…I could never ask Kuro to do such a thing."

"Tell him to! You could get through to him better than anyone else!" Hyde shouted but not in a bellowing tone. "He cares for you, but he's not willing to help you? What the hell?! You're already planning out the day of your death, ask him and his Eve to do the job…and he still refuses to budge?! Why!?"

"What would you do…? If you were in the same situation, Hyde…what would you do?" Ai asked, bold and forward.

Hyde felt his breath hitch, his mind drifting to Ophelia. Surely, he would bite her…wouldn't he? Why wouldn't he? Putting her in Ai's situation, he could save her, in more than one way. But, the thought of biting her, knowing he caused her any sort of pain…that feeling was familiar. It had happened, obviously. She was his Eve. Just like all Eves, to use his true power, he had to drink her blood. Even so, although her blood tasted good, that didn't mean he liked drinking from her. Hyde looked into Airi's eyes—the more he thought about it, the more he could see his brother's perspective.

Even so…

"If it meant saving Ophelia from C3 or Tsubaki, yes…" Hyde stated with determination. "It's a tough choice…but, sometimes, Airi, tough choices need to be made. That's why I'm offering to save you from Tsubaki, which would save you from C3. Big bro said if you agree, he doesn't have a problem with it."

Ai looked at the floor, her heart slightly breaking. "Hyde…thank you for the thoughtful offer, but…I don't want anyone other than Kuro doing it. I know it's wishful thinking…and I know it'll never happen. Kuro cares too much, and, honestly, how can I be upset at him for that? Still, it'd be easier to bite me than to have to probably kill me later on…but it's his choice. I can't make it for him, and I don't want to."

Hyde felt a sigh release, a small smile forming. "I understand. If you change your mind, just tell me. I worry about you. More than one Servamp is crazy about you, so there must be something special about you."

Ai felt a smile form. "Yeah…I'm gonna get a nap in. I'll talk to everyone later."

"I'll send him in," Hyde said, him walking out before Ai could anything in protest.

"…I don't need a babysitter…" She said in irritation.

A minute or so later, Ai heard the door open. The footsteps were slow, her knowing they were Kuro's. She knew his movements by now, so she moved over and gave him some room to sit on the bed. To her surprise, he laid down right next to her, closing his eyes. She stared at him, about a foot of space between her and the Servamp. She'd been close to him before, but every time always seemed to show something new to her. Perhaps, his breathing would catch her attention in ways it never had before or she wouldn't see the lazy Sloth that everyone else saw…instead, she'd see "Kuro" (if that makes any sense).

"I don't blame you," She said, Kuro's eyes opening and looking at the girl. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see his expression, but she could imagine it. "But…I don't want anyone other than you, Kuro. If anyone is to ever bite me or 'make me theirs', I want only you. So, I've decided…"

She scooted closer, her head pressed into his chest. "I'll spend as much time with you as I possibly can, until Tsubaki inevitably makes his move. That might be a while down the road…or could be tomorrow. So, I won't waste one moment."

Kuro placed his chin on the girl's head, his arms wrapping around her as he kept her close against him. Why couldn't he just bring himself to help her? He wouldn't take much time or energy—he bites her, she drinks his blood…that's it. Nothing more. He could relieve her of this misery and fear.

"I'm sorry…" He said with a shaky voice as he held her, tightening his grip.

She looked up at him, surprising the Servamp when she connected her lips with his. He didn't pull back. Instead, he deepened the kiss. He never got enough of this feeling, one that only Ai could provide, and he loved it even more when she started these little moments. Eventually, after a few more moments of kissing, the pair parted and Ai once more cuddled into her Servamp lover.

Her mind stumbled across Tsubaki, her mind wondering further than she wanted it to. If he did succeed in turning her, would he truly force her to play the part of "mother and wife"? Her mind wondered to everything—kissing, hugging, and more. A chill went through her at the thought of those things ever happening, and yet Ai knew that they very well could. If she were his subclass, would he have the power to control her?

She tried to shake away the thoughts, Kuro looking down at the girl.

He knew something was bothering her. So, he tightened his hold on her, pulling her closer to him. Ai got the message, her looking at him and speaking, "Don't worry…my thoughts are just racing."

Soon enough, both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

[Inside Ai's dream world]

Ai found herself sitting on a wooden bench, blooming Cherry Blossoms towering over as the petals fell over her like a pink rain shower. This scene was beautiful! The scene, then, became slightly less enjoyable when she noticed a black fox appeared right beside her on the bench. She knew who it was—this was Tsubaki's animal form.

The fox creature looked at her, Tsubaki's voice coming from it, "Enjoying the scenery?"

Ai attempted to keep calm. "It is beautiful. Cherry Blossoms are always lovely to see. It's why we hold festivals for them, after all."

"Sadly, Airi my dear, I didn't come here to chat," Tsubaki's voice proclaimed, successfully leaving Airi with a growing fear inside herself. "You disappeared so soon, I didn't what happened. Then, I heard that Sakuya helped you. I was so very disappointed in him. I realized that the game had gone on for too long. In fact, I've grown tired of these games we've been playing. I've been far too patient with you, more than I've ever been with any of my subclass."

"Hold on," Ai said, raising a brow at the fox. "What do you mean 'we'? I've been playing no games, Tsubaki! In fact, I've stated many times that I just wanted you to leave me alone!"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki's voice sounded, his usual amused tone breaking through from where he stood, Ai unable to see him yet. "I can feel your sympathy radiating from the walls of your mind, you know? I'm touched that you care about things that happened so long ago…"

Ai crossed her arms, glaring down at the fox. "And your point is? Anyone would sympathize with a story like yours…"

"So, have my brothers come forward to save you, then?" Tsubaki's voice pondered aloud. "Or, have they left you on your own?"

"Greed has…" Ai said, clarifying her words. "He's offered to, as you said, 'save me'."

"Oh?" Tsubaki asked, his voice a little childish. "What about Big Brother Sloth? Hasn't he offered to help you?"

"It's more complicated than that!" Airi shouted, her looking around as she remained sitting on the bench. "I know you can see me! Stop talking to me through this fox, and show yourself!"

With those words, the fox disappeared. Ai looked out in front of her, knowing Tsubaki would appear. She didn't know where or how, but she knew he would. She felt two kimono-covered arms wrap around her from behind, the arms keeping her from moving off the bench. She didn't know why, but she felt her fear growing to areas it'd never been before. Tsubaki's whispered words didn't help that feeling, his words echoing in her ear, "I've grown tired of our game, _darling_. I think it's time…"

Ai's eyes widened as she felt Tsubaki's fangs sink into her neck suddenly. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She could only hear and see. Seconds passed, Ai realizing that he'd drank more than Ai ever remember him drinking. Then, it occurred to her—could this be a way of putting her into a trance-like state? It would make sense, if one thought about it. Draining her body and draining her inner self were two different things, after all. Inside here, she was stuck, Tsubaki's control having been "reinstated" when he bit her previously. Inner Kuro, she knew, would not be there to save her—not this time. After what felt like ages, she felt her body (this is still all within her 'dream') slump, Tsubaki drawing enough blood to render her on the verge of passing out. She was still conscious, though. She inwardly cursed anything and everything. She wanted to spend more time with Kuro! She never truly anticipated Tsubaki striking this early! She knew he could, but she didn't think it'd actually happen so soon…

* * *

[In the real world]

Ai's eyes opened but had someone looked into them, they would see that they were void of any emotion. They were dim and glazed over. She moved herself out of Kuro's grasp, her getting off the bed and walking out of the room in a slow and somewhat awkward pace. She moved past the other rooms, not noticing a pair of amber-colored eyes retreating from the bathroom with a towel draped over his head.

"Ai?" Mahiru asked, walking closer. When Ai in no way acknowledged him, Mahiru called out once more, "Ai! What's wrong? You look a little…"

Ai turned her head his way, Mahiru's eyes widening in fear when he peered into her blank expression. Any form of life usually present in her eyes was gone, and Mahiru knew what was going on. Hugh's words from earlier repeated in the Eve's thoughts— _"They share a link, a very dangerous sort. Had he wish for it, he could call to her from the mental connection that has been established. She would be completely powerless, and, in fact, she wouldn't even know where she would be going until the trance-state was broken. It would be far too late by then, I'm afraid. The girl is living on borrowed time, and I'm surprised she's lasted so long"_

Mahiru reached forward and grabbed Ai's wrist, trying to keep her from going any further.

He was prepared for what happened next…

Ai grabbed his wrist with her free hand, twisting that arm behind his back and forcing him to his knees. She increased the pressure, Mahiru fearing his shoulder would be dislocated if you didn't do something immediately. When had Airi become so strong?!

"Kuro! Help!" Mahiru called out.

Immediately, Kuro's eyes opened. For a split second, he wondered where Ai had gone, Mahiru's scream that followed micro-seconds later making Kuro fear for not only the girl but his Eve as well. With unusual speed, he sprinted to Mahiru's rescue, but his steps froze when he saw what had been the cause of his Eve's distressing call. Ai had wrapped Mahiru's arm behind his back, forcing pressure that would threaten to dislocate the Eve's shoulder—or, at the worst, break the limb.

"Kuro!" Mahiru choked out through the pain. "Ai…she's under…Tsubaki's control! We can't let her leave! If that happens, she…"

Mahiru was cut off from finishing his words, Ai applying more pressure on the limb, her words sounding, "Finally be free…"

Kuro's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his throat.

Ai looked to him, her speaking once more, "You knew this was going to happen…but you cared more about your own inner disappointment. It shouldn't have been about you…now, I'm going to die. This is your fault…"

Kuro looked broken, his knees ready to collapse under his weight.

Mahiru wasn't going to stand for this. Perhaps, if he could make Ai pass out, the connection would break. As such, he summoned his weapon. The spear-like weapon was more than enough to defend the Eve, creating some distance between himself and the possessed Airi. He pointed his weapon at the girl, Kuro's eyes widening in fear.

"I know those aren't Airi's real thoughts or feelings!" He shouted. "She understood Kuro's actions! She told us so herself!"

"Do you think understanding something and being okay with something is really the same thing?" Ai asked, Mahiru's eyes widening just slightly. "I said I understood…but that didn't mean I was alright with it. I don't want to go to Tsubaki…Mahiru. But, I cannot escape his call now that it's sounded. Use your weapon on me, if you must. The connection cannot break so easily…"

Mahiru waivered in his stance, his weapon lowering.

What were they going to do? They couldn't let her leave! If that happened, Airi would be gone forever!

Mahiru had no choice, him turning to Kuro. "Bite her! Now!"

Kuro, however, didn't move, which only pissed Mahiru off, the Eve shouting, "Kuro! If we do nothing, Ai will forever be gone! Tsubaki will turn her! I know you don't want that! I can't do anything—only you! Please, for Airi!"

When Kuro still didn't move, the tension in the room thickened. A black energy of some sort swirled, a red glow outlining it. Mahiru and Kuro knew this was Tsubaki's doing, but what would come out of it? They were a little surprised to see the product of the swirled energy turn out to be Tsubaki's black fox form. Tsubaki's words came from the fox, "Big Brother took away Sensei…so I'm taking away Airi from him. Isn't that fair?"

Those words seem to snap Kuro back into reality, a glare pointed at Tsubaki's fox form.

"Bastard!" Kuro shouted, his eyes growing dark with anger.

Laughter seemed to fill the area, it quieting down in seconds, Tsubaki speaking, "Not interesting…"

Without warning, red flowers seem to appear out of nowhere. They formed together, Tsubaki's traditional weapon, his black katana, coming into view. Before Mahiru or Kuro could blink, the blade was launched directly at Mahiru, who managed to knock it away with his own weapon. The katana disappeared, much to his surprise, but things weren't over yet. The same red flowers that had formed the blade shot their way in a fury, the force being similar to the winds of a hurricane. Mahiru felt himself fall to his knees, him not able to stand up against the winds. Kuro was stronger than Mahiru, however, even he was having some difficulty moving past the fury of flowers. Kuro shielded his eyes from the flowers, him noticing that Ai had already turned and was making her way to the apartment's exit.

Kuro didn't even register when his legs moved.

Kuro knew what he had to do, every single guard he once held up now being dropped. Again, he didn't even register what happened in the following moments, not until they'd already passed by. He'd grasped Airi from behind, pulling her against him in a firm hold. She struggled, but it didn't last for long. In a moment, everything stopped—the hurricane of flowers, Airi's struggles…all of it.

Kuro's fangs had sunk into Ai's neck, the girl's eyes widening in shock. The girl's blood was like nothing he'd ever tasted. It tried to make himself hate the taste, but he could not. His Eve just stared at the scene, eyes widen in shock. Kuro kept drinking from Ai until her legs began to cave in under her own weight. Naturally, Kuro caught her as she slowly sank to the floor. Kuro was half-finished, and with nearly no hesitation he continued. Biting into his wrist, he drew some blood into his mouth before placing his lips over Airi's. His blood drained down her throat, Kuro just waiting for Ai to snap out of the trance Tsubaki had placed on her.

Tsubaki no longer had any hold on the girl—she was Kuro's now.

Ai blinked her eyes a few times, her looking around in confusion. "Umm…what's going on? What happened?"

Without warning, she was pulled into Kuro's embrace as the Servamp held onto her, not loosening his grip for anything, not even when Ai began pulling away after pure confusion and shock attempted to overtake her. Kuro just held her, and, after a moment, she gave in and savored the embrace. That was when she remembered that dream. Tsubaki had told her that it "was time". So, then…did he actually put her in that trance-like state Kuro had warned her about not even a week ago?

"I'm sorry…" Kuro apologized, the Servamp still holding onto Airi with a vice-like grip. "I didn't want to hurt you, but…I can't see you die. I'm sorry, Ai…"

His voice was shaky, which Ai was completely blown away by. He didn't show much emotion, and it wasn't due to normal "manly reasons", such as a man thinking he's too tough to shed tears. Really, Ai just assumed Kuro was too lazy to care about much of anything.

"What are you—?" Ai began, putting her hand up to her neck when she felt an odd burning sensation. She didn't even finish her question, not when she noticed there was blood on her hand and it'd come from her neck. She felt the skin, her wincing as she felt the bite mark.

Kuro bit her?

"But, you said…" Ai began, not finishing her question, not that she needed to.

Kuro understood her question perfectly. "This…it was easier than keeping your promise."

Ai took a second to put together the pieces, the light going off inside when she realized Kuro was meaning the time she'd asked—rather, promised—that if she was made into Tsubaki's subclass, that Mahiru and Kuro would be the ones to kill her, not C3.

"I'm not strong not to do that one…" Kuro finished his thoughts, Ai not able to hide her smile.

"That sounds a bit strange, Kuro…" She said with a small laugh, her slowly getting to her feet. Kuro, however, had to balance her, as the amount of blood he'd drawn had made her a bit lightheaded. She looked at Mahiru, noticing he was babying his arm. "Did I…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mahiru tried to act tough. "Nah…it's fine. Ugh!"

Of course, he winced the moment he would move his arm the wrong way, but he still just wrote it off like it was no big deal. "Besides, it wasn't actually you. You were being controlled, Ai. But, I am going to need help icing this…"

"I'll do it. It's the least I can do." Ai offered, guilt overcoming her.

She went into the kitchen to get some ice, Kuro following her. No doubt, he was feeling his own sort of guilt, even though Ai would never be mad at him for such a choice. Kuro stopped right behind her, Ai feeling his arms wrap around her from behind. She blinked, thinking his behavior was a bit odd. She just smiled, her inner teen girl giggling inside as she gathered ice for Mahiru's injury. She, however, stopped when she felt a rather odd sensation—Kuro's tongue licking her neck. She stiffened, her heart racing. He was licking the bite he'd created, licking off the remaining blood, as well as "nursing" the wound, if one wished to call it such an action.

Ai glanced back at the Servamp, turning her body in his direction. "You know, they have cream to take away pain."

"I guess…umm…it's a kind of habit…" Kuro said, quickly growing embarrassed about what he'd done. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't say I was uncomfortable," Ai mumbled, Kuro hearing every word, leaving him a little flustered as a result. Ai quickly returned to her previous task. "Come on, Mahiru needs ice."

* * *

Okay, everyone! This where I end this chapter. It's a weird place to end it, no doubt, and a lot happened this chapter. No doubt, parts were a bit scattered, and they probably didn't even fit in some places. Again, this was a rushed chapter simply because I didn't have much filler to work off of. My brain just hasn't wanted to cooperate, yet I still want to write chapters for you all. Either way, I still hope you could enjoy this chapter. Review, please!

Also, this is not the last of Tsubaki we'll be seeing. He's not going to give up that easily! Still, no spoilers!

So, until next chapter…BYE-BYE!


End file.
